<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Lazos Que Nos Unen. by seiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991157">Los Lazos Que Nos Unen.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken'>seiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Romance, Slash, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor era uno de los regalos de los dioses, pero también, una de sus maldiciones, el amor podía curar y podía matar, como podía dividir, cuando el amor ha sido traicionado. </p><p>Y es esta clase de martirio por el que pasaran nuestros santos, porque el amor, es el peor de los tormentos.</p><p>Pero hay lazos irrompibles que ni los dioses pueden cortar.</p><p>Omegaverse. </p><p>Saga/Aioros Kanon/Radamanthys Camus/Milo Mu/Aldebaran Shun/Hyoga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura, Dionisios/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Griffon Minos/Pisces Aphrodite, Hades/Cygnus Hyoga, Pan/Sagittarius Aiolos, libra dohko/Taurus Aldebaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon caminaba a lado de Radamanthys en las calles de Rodorio, actuando como si sólo fueran aliados, sin tomarle de la mano, o besarle, aunque ya llevaban ocho meses saliendo juntos.</p><p>Radamanthys trataba de ser tan frío como siempre, como era su costumbre y para Kanon eso estaba bien, porque no deseaba que nadie comprendiera que tan hermoso era, ni que tan dulce podía ser cuando se lo proponía.</p><p>Kanon sabía que a esa misma hora Saga caminaba de la mano de Aioros, un omega, como lo era Radamanthys, cuyo celo estaba próximo, lo sabía por su dulce aroma corporal, como de verbena, mezclada con flores y lavanda.</p><p>-En unos días será mi celo, en una semana o tal vez en menos tiempo...</p><p>Kanon era un alfa y ya lo sabía muy bien, su amado Radamanthys no podía esconderle nada, mucho menos el inicio de su celo.</p><p>-Supongo que te encerraras en el Inframundo, con uno de tus hermanos haciendo guardia.</p><p>Radamanthys volteo a verle sorprendido, porque fingía desinterés por su celo, pero no estaría a su lado, si el no se lo pedía.</p><p>-Eso hace Aioros, así ningún alfa puede ingresar a su templo, porque será un santo dorado, un mártir, pero estoy seguro que la mitad de los alfas harían lo que fuera por hincar sus dientes en semejante premio.</p><p>Radamanthys frunció el ceño, algo molesto, mirándole fijamente, como preguntándose porque decía todo eso, de otro omega.</p><p>-Si yo pudiera hincarle un diente a un omega como ese no lo dejaría marcharse, lo haría mío desde un principio.</p><p>Radamanthys se detuvo a comprar unos bollos, tratando de ignorar las palabras de Kanon, quien veía al espectro con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Yo tendría muchos hijos con el, no lo dejaría tener un celo tranquilo, nunca...</p><p>Pronunció tomando uno de los bollos, mordiendolo inmediatamente, relamiendo sus labios, para ver cómo Milo discutía no muy lejos con Camus, en una de las mesas con una sombrilla vistosa.</p><p>—Ese es otro omega al que tendría en mi cama, lo morderia sin dudarlo y tendría hijos con él.</p><p>Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos, muy molesto, adelantando el paso de pronto, mordiendo uno de los bollos, escuchando los pasos de Kanon a su espalda.</p><p>—Alto, fuerte, hermoso...</p><p>Radamanthys apretó el bollo en su mano con fuerza, el que cayó al suelo, en pequeños pedazos, ya no tenía apetito.</p><p>—Estoy seguro que será una fiera en la cama, aunque no me molestaría tener que convencerle de tener algo de acción, si se pusiera difícil.</p><p>Radamanthys en ese momento le lanzó uno de los bollos, apretando los dientes, respirando hondo.</p><p>—Si eso es lo que piensas, ve y seduce a uno de esos omegas, llénalo de hijos, para lo que me interesa.</p><p>Radamanthys poco después se marcho, o eso intento, siendo sostenido de la muñeca por Kanon, que aún sonreía.</p><p>—O podríamos pasar tu celo juntos... te daría esa oportunidad.</p><p>Radamanthys en vez de comprender su broma, o tranquilizarse, golpeó el rostro de Kanon con suficiente fuerza para hacerle caer en un charco de agua sucia, esta vez usando su cosmos para marcharse de ese lugar.</p><p>—¡Pues quédate con tu oportunidad, porque yo no la quiero!</p><p>Poco después simplemente se marcho, dándole la espalda, dejandolo sólo en el charco, escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, ese era Milo, que le veía con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Lo tuyo siempre es causar problemas...</p><p>Llevaban demasiado tiempo saliendo para que lo abandonarán, así que no le dió mucha importancia, Radamanthys sabía que no hablaba en serio.</p><p>—Se le quitará muy pronto.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros caminaba del brazo de Saga, era una imagen pintoresca, porque todos conocían muy bien su historia, en especial los santos dorados, sin embargo, los dos siempre se amaron, con un cariño sincero.</p><p>—Mi hermano quiere morder a su espectro en este celo y creo que debo seguir su ejemplo...</p><p>Susurro cerca del oído de Aioros, deteniéndose cerca de un claro, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su buen amigo, de su omega destinado.</p><p>—Tal vez podrías hacer a un alfa muy feliz si le prestarás su cuello para morderlo.</p><p>Insistió, besando su nuca, alejándose unos pasos, relamiendo sus labios, porque encontraba al arquero delicioso, su aroma, el sabor de su sudor, era lo más agradable que había sentido en toda su vida.</p><p>—Yo lo sería, alcanzaría el cielo, de tenerte en mis brazos, pero solo si tú lo deseas.</p><p>Aioros estaba sonrojado, permitiendo que Saga le rodeara con sus brazos, respondiendo a sus caricias, separándose cuando vieron al espectro rubio alejarse de Rodorio, usando su cosmos.</p><p>—Creo que Kanon ha vuelto a decir alguna tontería...</p><p>Saga se encogió de hombros, eran los problemas de Kanon, el tenía las manos llenas de un omega, su destinado, al menos, eso era en lo que siempre había creído.</p><p>—Kanon ya es un hombre adulto, sabe lo que hace o lo que no...</p><p>Saga beso los labios de Aioros con delicadeza, recibiendo un gemido de su amigo, pero se separó, cuando escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas, comprendiendo bien de quién se trataba.</p><p>—¿Es en serio?</p><p>Pregunto molesto, Aioros se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, para ver la mirada de su hermano, que actuaba como un chaperon, protegiendo su virtud de quién pensaba era un mal alfa, casi tan malo como su hermano.</p><p>—Debes regresar a casa, Aioros, tu celo está muy próximo...</p><p>Tenía razón y no deseaba embarazarse, tampoco recibir la mordida de Saga en un ataque de locura, prefería esperar y el mayor de los gemelos comprendía su decisión.</p><p>—El tiene razón, ya te he dicho mis motivos, lo mejor es esperar...</p><p>Saga asintió, estaba molesto, pero no con Aioros, sino con Aioria que se dedicaba a actuar como un chaperon, manteniendo a su omega alejado de sus brazos.</p><p>—No te preocupes, yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.</p><p>Fue su respuesta, dándole un casto beso en los labios, gimiendo al probar su sabor, dejándole ir para buscar a su querido hermano.</p><p>—Adiós Aioria, mi estimado cuñado...</p><p>Aioria no le dijo nada, solo se marcho protegiendo al mayor de sus encantos, quien de pronto río, encendiendo un cigarrillo, que empezó a fumar, largas bocanadas de humo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon estaba sentado en una de las mesas de una pequeña cafetería de Rodorio, su rostro aún le dolía y debía admitir que se merecía ese puñetazo.</p><p>—No se suponía que este celo lo pasarías en el Inframundo, complaciendo a tu omega de todas las formas posibles, buscando encajar tus dientes en su cuello rubio y embarazarlo para atar al pobre desgraciado a ti.</p><p>Saga se sentó a su lado, con un cigarrillo en los labios, robándole su bebida a Kanon, la que escupió inmediatamente.</p><p>—Esto es limonada... sin alcohol.</p><p>Kanon le levantó un dedo, estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque ya sabía que Radamanthys no era de aquellos que jugaban o hacían bromas y lo que le dijo fue sumamente desagradable.</p><p>—Pareces una maldita chimenea...</p><p>Se quejo, robándole su cigarrillo, el que empezó a fumar, con un gran suspiro, notando que el también estaba solo.</p><p>—Radamanthys se enojó, pero no le queda de otra más que aguantarme, mientras no tenga mi mordida y creo que no la desea en realidad, no quiso invitarme al Inframundo.</p><p>Saga negó eso, se veía que los dos se amaban, relamiendo sus labios, para pedirse un trago con licor, deseaba algo fuerte.</p><p>—Tienes razón, mientras no haya un vínculo ustedes dos son piezas libres...</p><p>Kanon asintió, porque deseaba encajar sus dientes en el cuello de ese omega, tal vez, desde que pelearon en el Inframundo.</p><p>—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?</p><p>Saga bebió su trago, apagando el cigarrillo, estaba vestido con el uniforme del santuario, los dos vestían de la misma forma, haciendo que se vieran mucho más parecidos aun.</p><p>—Aioria, ese gato de azotea protege la virtud de su hermano como si fuera la cabeza de Athena, no me deja acercarme a él para unirme a mi arquero, porque ya le hice el amor, cuando era demasiado pequeño para poder ser una amenaza.</p><p>Kanon recordaba que Saga ya había poseído a su omega, como el había hecho con Radamanthys, quien actuaba en ocasiones amistoso, pero después, lo ignoraba de forma rotunda.</p><p>—Y de saber que ya te cogiste a su hermano, creo que te mataría por ello.</p><p>Eso le divertía, porque era casi tan malo como lo había sido Minos al principio, quien ya le aceptaba cómo su cuñado, el alfa del santuario que tomaría a su hermano para sí, pero primero quiso su cabeza.</p><p>—En cambió, y no es por presumir, pero Minos me adora, ya tengo su bendición para cortejar a su hermano.</p><p>Kanon estaba orgulloso de eso, de tener esa oportunidad, pues podría pedirle a Minos que le dejara ver a Radamanthys en el Inframundo y el aceptaría, por la felicidad de su hermano.</p><p>—A mi primer hijo le pondré Minos y a su gemelo Saga.</p><p>El mayor asintió, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Kanon, con quien tenía una hermosa amistad, había recuperado a su hermano, y aún mejor, Shion estaba vivo, el anciano patriarca que era como su padre, quien les recibió con los brazos abiertos, pues eran como sus hijos, perdonando sus errores.</p><p>—Entonces, debemos planear muy bien estos celos, para que esos omegas por fin sean nuestros.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noche de media luna.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Porque no puede entenderlo?</p><p>Pregunto de nuevo, su lengua arrastrándose en su boca, sus ojos húmedos y pidiéndole más licor a sus camaradas, a sus hermanos de armas que le veían unos con una expresión de sorpresa, otros de fastidiado y sólo uno con lástima.</p><p>-¿Porque no puede ver que Kanon no es para él?</p><p>El basilisco quiso quitarle la botella de sus manos, pero no pudo, Valentine era mucho más fuerte que él, y en ese momento estaba irreconocible.</p><p>-Que Kanon no se lo merece, ni lo puede hacer feliz...</p><p>De nuevo se quejaba, terminando la botella, que lanzó al suelo para que se quebrara, imaginandose en su lugar a Kanon, a quien odiaba demasiado.</p><p>-Mi señor es demasiado noble, demasiado puro y gentil para ese mentiroso, ese embaucador...</p><p>Valentine se levantó, para buscar más licor, quería dejar de pensar en su amado señor, pero no podía, no era justo que alguien como el no tuviera el amor de su objeto de deseo y Kanon, un enemigo, un mentiroso, pudiera seducirle con tanta facilidad.</p><p>-¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?</p><p>Les pregunto, casi gritando a los cuatro vientos, esperando escuchar una respuesta, que le dijeran que no había nada que pudiera darle, que él no pudiera, que el era mejor que Kanon de Géminis y por mucho.</p><p>-Seis centímetros más de estatura y cinco kilos más de músculo, ojos azules, un rostro esculpido por los mismos angeles, un corazón de oro, así como una astucia que supera a los dioses.</p><p>Era Pandora, con su fiel Cheshire, quien disfrutaba de sus celos y su dolor, porque nunca habían logrado congeniar, su deber era proteger a Pandora, el había tratado de matarla en más de una ocasión.</p><p>-Y a Radamanthys en su cama, durante su celo...</p><p>Eso lo dijo el espectro delgado, haciendo que le sirvieran algo de licor, en ese bar en el castillo de Hades, un sitio en donde los espectros pasaban el rato, bebiendo licor, a veces apostando.</p><p>-¿Quieres pelea?</p><p>El basilisco tuvo que sostener a Valentine de los brazos, para que no atacará a Cheshire y para que no cayera el suelo, dando un espectáculo mucho peor aún de si mismo.</p><p>-Nos estas poniendo en ridículo...</p><p>El minotauro le ayudo a sostener a su aliado, con un suspiro fastidiado, al mismo tiempo que Basilisco lo sostenía del pecho.</p><p>-¿Qué diría nuestro señor Radamanthys de saber lo que estás haciendo?</p><p>Valentine por un momento actuó como si pudiera contener su enojo con eso, pero repentinamente se dejó caer, llevando sus manos a su rostro.</p><p>-Radamanthys no lo sabe porque está en la cama de Kanon, regalandole su celo e ignorandome a mi, su fiel sirviente, que tanto lo ama, por un maldito traidor...</p><p>Pandora no aparentaba ninguna emoción, hasta que sujeto la barbilla de Valentine, riéndose al verle con esa expresión derrotada.</p><p>-Pues tienes mi permiso de cortejar a tu amado señor Radamanthys, Valentine...</p><p>Valentine trago saliva, sin comprender lo que su enemiga, su rival y su señora le decía, con una expresión de absoluta seguridad.</p><p>-No quiero que mi fiel sirviente le acepte y se convierta en su omega, lo necesitamos aquí, en el Inframundo, así que se un alfa, persigue a tu omega, tráelo de regreso.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon espero un poco más de tiempo, pensando que sus palabras si habían sido muy hirientes, qué tal vez había cruzado una línea que no sabía que existía, así que buscaría a su omega para pedirle perdón, supuso, cuando Saga se marcho sin decirle nada, en dirección de un templo en particular, el de Sagitario.</p><p>-Ay Rada... todo lo que hago por ti...</p><p>Nunca se disculpaba, pero esta vez sí lo haría, únicamente por él, por su omega, que en ese momento bebía en la barra de una taberna, estaba enojado, no porque estuviera celoso, sino, porque las palabras de Kanon habían sido muy hirientes, una puñalada en el corazón, en su orgullo.</p><p>-Te pensaba diferente...</p><p>Se quejo, bebiendo más de aquel exquisito licor que servía un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos dorados, de un color metálico que decidió ignorar.</p><p>Pensando que Kanon únicamente veía a los omegas como si fueran objetos, mulas de cría, criaturas sin otra motivación en la vida, que solo debían ser tomados, mordidos y embarazados cuando llegaba su celo.</p><p>-Te ves muy triste... un corazón roto, me imagino.</p><p>Radamanthys escucho las palabras del cantinero, de cabello lacio, negro, demasiado largo para ser cómodo, ojos dorados, piel pálida, como del color de la leche fresca, fuerte y alto, podría ser atractivo, si su rostro no portará una fea expresión de condescendencia.</p><p>-Limitate a servir tu licor, yo me limitare a beberlo y después pagaré un precio justo por él, pero mientras tanto, guarda silencio, no me interesan las charlas baratas con desconocidos.</p><p>El cantinero simplemente sonrió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su postura, sirviéndole más de ese licor, que Radamanthys bebía sin pena.</p><p>Un licor potente, que le pegaba mucho más duro de lo que pudo imaginarlo, era suave, como leche, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie y se daba cuenta que los otros feligreses de aquella cantina, se habían marchado, estaban completamente solos.</p><p>-Este licor es muy fuerte...</p><p>Susurro con la lengua torpe, recargando su frente contra la superficie de la barra, sintiendo también, como su celo, los primeros síntomas empezaban a incomodarle.</p><p>-Maldición... maldición...</p><p>Susurro, tratando de levantarse con esfuerzo, a punto de caer, para sentir unas manos en su cintura, con demasiado cuidado.</p><p>-Oye, ten más cuidado, casi pierdes el equilibrio... además, un omega no debe beber tanto ni tan cerca de su celo.</p><p>Radamanthys sostuvo las manos que lo tocaban, apretando los dientes, para sonrojarse poco después, tragando un poco de saliva, un movimiento que aquel que lo sostenía no pudo ignorar.</p><p>-¿Quien dice que soy un omega?</p><p>Le pregunto al extraño de ojos violetas, que aún sostenía su cintura, como si pudiera ignorar su segundo sexo, su celo.</p><p>-Pues Kanon, dice que eres su omega, pero no tienes una mordida...</p><p>Inmediatamente se sonrojo, molestandose mucho más con Kanon, por declarar esa noticia sin que el se lo dijera y aunque se había ganado a Minos, de alguna forma que no comprendía del todo, su actitud de absoluta seguridad comenzaba a molestarle.</p><p>-¡Pues no soy su omega!</p><p>Se quejó, tratando de soltarse de las manos del apuesto extraño, que lo dejo libre e inmediatamente, como si su piernas no tuvieran fuerza alguna casi cae al suelo, para ser sostenido de nuevo.</p><p>-Deberíamos llevarlo de regreso a Géminis, allí estará seguro.</p><p>Uno de los dos omegas de los tres santos que estaban presentes, fumaba un cigarrillo y tenía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.</p><p>-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?</p><p>El fumador se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba, ese espectro era problema de Kanon, no de ellos, así que le daba lo mismo.</p><p>-No creo que sea lo correcto, mejor lo llevamos a mi templo y le llamamos a su hermano, Minos sabrá que hacer, no queremos que Kanon cometa alguna locura.</p><p>Quien dijo aquellas palabras era un hombre hermoso, de cabello azul, ensortijado, con una rosa en sus labios, quien miraba fijamente al espectro en celo, que estaba por perder la consciencia.</p><p>-Lo que tú quieres es que Minos visite tu templo...</p><p>El fumador se rió entre dientes, cuando la rosa se encogió de hombros, Minos llamaba su atención, al menos lo que decían de su persona, ya que según había escuchado era tan orgulloso y sádico, como era hermoso.</p><p>-Ha llamado mi atención, que esperan, que me quedé sin verle...</p><p>De hecho, eso sería mucho mejor para los tres, cuando su amigo se interesaba en alguien, siempre había problemas.</p><p>-Seria lo correcto, pero tú nunca te quedas con las ganas de nada.</p><p>Era cierto, y lo mejor era actuar como el buen samaritano para que el preocupado hermano mayor, acudiera a su templo.</p><p>-Por que debería hacerlo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon seguía buscando a Radamanthys, esperando encontrarlo en alguna parte de Rodorio, estaba preocupado, asustado, temiendo lo peor.</p><p>-¿Donde estas?</p><p>Hasta que los vio, los tres aliados de Saga, quienes llevaban a Radamanthys con ellos, la espada cargandolo entre sus brazos.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys!</p><p>Grito, deteniéndose frente a los tres, acariciando la mejilla del espectro rubio, que parecía dormido en los brazos de Shura.</p><p>-¿Donde habías estado?</p><p>Radamanthys no le respondió, acurrucándose en el regazo de Shura, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.</p><p>-Aparentemente bebiendo hasta quedarse perdido, en un bar repleto de alfas y betas esperando poder aprovecharse de un omega borracho.</p><p>Eso lo dijo con molestia, casi como si lo estuviera regañando, algo que Kanon, no soportaría.</p><p>-Se enojo por algo que dije, pero es mi omega y lo llevaré a un lugar seguro.</p><p>Pero la espada negó eso, no lo dejaría en las manos de un alfa con claras intenciones de morder a un omega, sin la supervisión de otro omega, no era correcto.</p><p>-No lo creo, Angelo y Afrodita, los dos omegas, servirán de guardianes hasta que llegue su hermano, o si despierta y esta en sus canales, será decisión suya.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Aioros... Aioros necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>Saga canturreo, esperaba encontrar a Aioros, libre de su protector hermano, sin embargo, su hermano estaba sentado en las escaleras, mirándole fijamente.</p><p>-¿Estás no son horas para que los niños se vayan a dormir?</p><p>Saga sabía que Aioria le detestaba y no hacía nada por cambiar esa noción del santo dorado, porque la compra día perfectamente, hasta la aceptaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su omega, solo porque en el pasado fue la peor clase de persona que podía existir, así que esperaba que Aioria se marchara, quien le veía fijamente, con desprecio.</p><p>-La noche es para los jóvenes, porque no vas a dormir, anciano...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rapto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys despertó en un lugar extraño, con su ropa puesta, en una cama que no reconocía, con un aroma distintivo a rosas que le pareció desagradable, no porque tuviera un mal olor, sino, porque era demasiado potente, demasiado penetrante para el.</p><p>Su cuerpo ardía y necesitaba de un alfa, no cualquier alfa, sino aquel que deseaba a su lado, Kanon, que en ese momento debería estar en el templo de géminis.</p><p>No pensaba con claridad, su mente estaba nublada, el estaba cansado, su cuerpo casi no le respondía, pero aún así, decidió ir detrás de Kanon.</p><p>Saliendo del templo de Piscis con rumbo a géminis, escapando de dos omegas y un alfa que bebían en una salita, conversando de los viejos tiempos, en los cuales los dos hermanos no perseguían cada uno a un omega.</p><p>Radamanthys cayó dos veces, en las escaleras del santuario y después decidió usar un camino mucho más recto, saltando, escalando, usando su cosmos en pequeñas dosis para facilitar su búsqueda por su alfa indicado.</p><p>Ignorando sus palabras necias, que le hicieron sentir celos, pero molestarse mucho más al pensar que veía a los omegas como simples objetos sin futuro.</p><p>Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por un par de ojos metálicos, que veían al omega avanzar con decisión, al templo de géminis, como si estuviera drogado, ajeno a cualquier clase de preocupación.</p><p>Ese omega no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, su celo estaba iniciando y el no podría pelear con cualquier alfa, si de pronto, fuera atacado, de no encontrarse en el templo de Athena, con quién, no deseaba iniciar un enfrentamiento, mucho menos por un omega.</p><p>Radamanthys volvió a caer, esta vez cerca del templo de géminis, como si tratará de aterrizar pero sus piernas le traicionaran, casi golpeando su rostro, pero pudo sostenerse de los brazos, dando una vuelta para caer de sentón, todo eso frente a un Kanon con una expresión de pocos amigos.</p><p>—La seguridad del santuario es espantosa ...</p><p>Fueron sus primeras palabras, tratando de levantarse, pero se tambaleaba y de vez en cuando, parecía a punto de perder el equilibrio.</p><p>—Deberían correr a los guardias o castigarlos por su incompetencia... o ambas.</p><p>Kanon estaba molesto, aunque bien sabía que mucho de lo que había dicho fue hiriente, no rechazaria al espectro si llegaba a su puerta, aunque no comprendiera muy bien que estaba pasando con el en ese momento.</p><p>—Te ves muy mal...</p><p>Radamanthys se sentó junto a sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en su muslo, cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera dormir en ese sitio.</p><p>—No me siento bien, estoy... estoy borracho, creo, o algo más, es... es como...</p><p>Kanon llevo su mano a la cabeza de Radamanthys, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida, cuando se restregó contra esta, sus ojos cerrados, con una apariencia parecida a la de un perro con su amo.</p><p>—Es como si hubiera tomado una de las botellas de licor del juerguista...</p><p>Después abrió los ojos, levantándose para sentarse sobre sus piernas, sosteniendose de sus hombros.</p><p>—O es algo parecido...</p><p>Kanon no sostuvo el cuerpo de Radamanthys, estaba molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo, ya que notaba que su celo estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante, pero al mismo tiempo, había bebido demasiado, para tener una idea de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Pero no importa, yo solo deseo estar en compañía de mi alfa... sentir su mordida en mi cuello... como lo había planeado unos días atrás.</p><p>Radamanthys beso los labios de Kanon, para darse cuenta que no respondía a sus caricias, arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—No creo que tú puedas engañarme con cualquier otro, pero si dijiste algo muy molesto respecto a los omegas...</p><p>Kanon sostuvo las muñecas de Radamanthys, que uso esa acción para besarle de nuevo, en ese momento no tenía inhibición alguna y su celo le pedía las caricias de su alfa, de aquel que deseaba a su lado.</p><p>—¡Suelta a mi señor Radamanthys en este preciso instante!</p><p>Un guerrero aterrizó en ese templo, su cosmos incendiado, era Valentine, que estaba furioso, observando a su señor en sus piernas, a él sosteniendo sus muñecas.</p><p>—¡Ese omega no puede ser tuyo! ¡No te lo mereces!</p><p>Kanon entrecerró los ojos, molestandose con esa actitud tan posesiva, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se levantaba de su regazo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de Valentine, molesto, mucho más que el santo dorado.</p><p>—¿Ese omega? ¿Cuando deje de ser tu señor para convertirme en ese omega?</p><p>Valentine se dió cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho, pero no sé arrepintió, acariciando la mejilla de su señor, quien se apartó unos centímetros.</p><p>—Es Kanon quien lo ve de esa forma y es a él, a quien no le permitiré usarlo a su antojo, cuando mi amor por ti es genuino, mi admiración, mi deseo.</p><p>Radamanthys guardó silencio, llevando una mano a su cabello, deseaba a Kanon, como nunca había deseado a nadie en ese mundo, pero Valentine le amaba sin duda, era leal a él, tal vez, podría darle lo que le pedía.</p><p>—Tambien soy un alfa mi señor, un alfa que lo ha seguido por toda las vidas y durante todas las guerras, téngame piedad, solamente eso le pido, tenga piedad de su fiel sirviente.</p><p>Kanon se levantó entonces, deseando destruir el cuerpo de su rival, apartarlo de su omega, pero en vez de eso, ingreso a su templo, sin decir nada ni tampoco explicar su sentir, esperando que Radamanthys acudiera a su lado.</p><p>—¿Kanon?</p><p>Valentine al ver que Kanon se alejaba de su lado, que ingresaba en el templo de Géminis únicamente sonrió, no deseaba tanto a su señor como para pelear por el, su señor que de nuevo perdió el equilibrio, aún viendo en dirección del santo dorado que simplemente se marchaba.</p><p>—Se ha ido, regresemos al Inframundo, es todo lo que le pido, allí yo seré lo que necesita...</p><p>Negó eso, no deseaba regresar al Inframundo, pero tampoco podía quedarse en ese templo y marcharse con Valentine, le daría esperanzas de ser correspondido.</p><p>—No eres lo que yo necesito... ni lo que deseo... lo lamento...</p><p>Valentine supuso que tenía que aceptar eso, pero no lo haría, no aceptaría que su señor no le correspondiera, que le usará sin escrúpulos, que le convirtiera únicamente en un sirviente, en un soldado y no en su alfa, como era su derecho después de todas esas vidas sirviéndole a su lado.</p><p>—No... no lo acepto...</p><p>Respondió dolido, sosteniendo las muñecas de Radamanthys con sus manos, aprovechándose que estuviera borracho, que apenas podía moverse, elevándose con su señor en sus brazos, usando la debilidad típica del celo, que le evitaba moverse con facilidad.</p><p>—No lo acepto...</p><p>*****</p><p>Unos minutos atrás, cuando Aioria se levantó de las escaleras, Saga no respondió como esperaba que lo hiciera el santo dorado, casi encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa de medio lado.</p><p>—¡Aioros! ¡Aioros tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Aioros!</p><p>Seguía gritando, ignorando la molestia de Aioria, esperando que su amado bajara para verle, pues, ya no quería perder más tiempo en los celos de su hermano menor.</p><p>—¡Aioros!</p><p>El sonido de unos pasos llamo su atención, era Aioros, que estaba algo sonrojado, quien al ver la expresión de su hermano, arqueo una ceja, preguntándose qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.</p><p>—Saga, ven conmigo y tú, Aioria, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero, te pido que regreses a tu templo, ya he tomado una decisión.</p><p>Aioria estaba a punto de negarse a dejarlo pasar, pero, no dijo nada cuando Saga avanzo con rapidez, para rodear la cintura de su hermano mayor, al que había mandado asesinar, a quien le había hecho tanto daño y por quién, el también había sufrido demasiado.</p><p>—¿La respuesta es si?</p><p>Era un si, sin duda y aunque su celo nublaba sus sentidos, ahogando sus miedos sin sentido, asintió, tomando a Saga de su mano, para ingresar a su templo.</p><p>—Si, yo deseo estar contigo, por el resto de nuestra vida.</p><p>Saga estaba más que feliz al escuchar esas palabras, e ignorando a su mayor dolor de cabeza, siguió mansamente a Aioros.</p><p>—No se que he hecho para merecer tu afecto, pero, siempre estaré agradecido con los dioses, por ser aquel elegido por el mejor hombre de este mundo.</p><p>Aioros tampoco tenía muy claro el porque perdono tan fácilmente a Saga, únicamente que aún lo amaba y que la batalla con el dios Loki fue suficiente para decidir estar a su lado, por el resto de sus vidas.</p><p>—Te amo, eso es todo lo que importa.</p><p>No muy lejos de allí, una silueta de piel morena y cabello negro les veía alejarse, en sus manos había un instrumento musical, era un guerrero, pero también un músico, era un soldado sin ejército, muchos podrían llamarle mercenario, un alfa, que había posado sus ojos en un omega del santuario de Athena.</p><p>—¿Porque no te lo llevaste contigo cuando podías hacerlo?</p><p>El hombre delgado, de ojos metálicos, se sentó a su lado, el tenía cabello largo, lacio y una expresión pacífica, su armadura cubierta por la piel de un zorro, la que usaba como un manto.</p><p>—¿Porque manchar las baldosas del santuario de Athena con sangre cuándo puedo acudir a él en un lugar seguro?</p><p>El hombre moreno le miró de reojo, negando eso, riéndose de pronto, no era un hombre celoso, no le interesaban las mordidas, solo el sexo que podría tener con ese hermoso arquero, compartía la forma de pensar de su compañero de juerga.</p><p>—¿Y tú porque no te llevaste a ese omega contigo?</p><p>Por la misma razón que su amigo, no quería esforzarse de más, manchar sus manos de sangre, cansarse en una batalla cuando podía hacerlo en el talamo.</p><p>—No soy celoso y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jaula de oro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine usando la debilidad de su señor Radamanthys lo arrastro de regreso al Inframundo, en donde ya lo esperaba Pandora, acompañada de Cheshire y de un individuo de cabello negro, largo, lacio, cuya mirada de condescendencia era demasiado molesta, quién caminaba a lado de la dama negra del Inframundo.</p><p>-Has hecho un buen trabajo Valentine, Radamanthys esta seguro en este sitio, y podrás empezar a cortejarlo apenas abra los ojos.</p><p>Valentine no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su señor en compañia de Pandora, no cuando lo había salvado de Kanon, quien había drogado a su amado, esa actitud, esa debilidad eran completamente ajenas a la persona que amaba.</p><p>-No, yo prefiero estar a su lado, hacer guardia en su habitación.</p><p>Había algo raro en esa actitud, aun Pandora podía notarlo, pero como era su costumbre no le interesaba, o eso penso Valentine, cuando el tipo alto, casi tan alto como los dioses gemelos, coloco una mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa amable, una expresión de genuina preocupación.</p><p>-Lo que tiene este omega es la alegria de los juerguistas del dios Dionisio, una euforia que pronto pasara, como lo haría una borrachera.</p><p>Le explico al santo de cabello rosa, que se soltó del sujeto alto, aun cargando a su señor, a quien tuvo que golpear en medio del camino, para que ya no le causara problemas, una respuesta extraña, porque su amado señor, no podía ser derrotado con cualquiera de sus técnicas, solo un guerrero, especialmente poderoso podría derrotarle con facilidad, por lo que era esa droga que Kanon me había dado.</p><p>-Pero el dios del vino ha estado perdido por muchos siglos, además... ¿Quien le habria dado de aquella bebida a mi señor Radamanthys? ¿Con que motivo?</p><p>El motivo era obvio para cualquiera, en especial para el sujeto de cabello negro, que repentinamente ataco a Valentine, con un fuerte golpe de cosmos, lanzandolo lejos, atravesando su pecho con este mismo, con una mirada de superioridad, que solamente un dios podía tener.</p><p>-Yo se lo di, resulta que Radamanthys es un juerguista muy divertido, cuando decide acompañarme en mis juegos, perdiendo esa aburrida seriedad que lo distingue.</p><p>Valentine trato de levantarse, sosteniendo su pecho, pero no pudo, cuando Pandora tambien lo ataco usando su tridente, cubriendo su cuerpo con relampagos morados, dejándole allí, como si fuera unicamente un desecho, algo sin valor.</p><p>-Es momento de hablar de negocios, señorita Pandora, de pagos justos y promesas cumplidas.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pandora se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, había pasado el tiempo y como era de esperarse, ella empezaba a envejecer.</p><p>Seguía siendo una muchacha, una hermosa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, encantadora al extremo, pero le temía tanto a envejecer, que recorría su rostro con sus manos, asustada de perder su belleza.</p><p>-La belleza es lo primero que perdemos cuando envejecemos señorita Pandora y la suya pronto comenzará a extinguirse.</p><p>Ella volteo sorprendida y algo asustada, para ver a un hombre apuesto, de cabello largo, con una mirada condescendiente.</p><p>-¿Que hace en mi habitación?</p><p>Pregunto levantándose de un solo movimiento, para atacarlo, pero ese hombre, de una estatura similar a la de los dioses gemelos se lo evitó, sosteniendola de su mano derecha.</p><p>-Quiero la mano de su guardián en matrimonio, quiero que el sea mío, que sus celos me pertenezcan...</p><p>Pandora sabía de quién se trataba y el muy traidor se había marchado del Inframundo, para buscar la compañía de uno de los santos de géminis.</p><p>-Quiero enseñarle que cuando un dios desea algo, lo obtiene y que ningún mortal, ni siquiera el, puede evitar que un dios le posea.</p><p>Respondió con una expresión siniestra, recordando el pasado, el juramento de Asterion, de Europa, aun del mismo Radamanthys, que decía, los dioses no lo dominaban.</p><p>-A cambio, su belleza será eterna.</p><p>******</p><p>Kanon ingreso en el templo esperando que Radamanthys lo siguiera, dandole la espalda, esperando que pronto Valentine se marchara con la cola entre las patas, como lo haría un cobarde, al ver que no lo amaba, sin embargo, el bastardo de cabello rosa no acepto su decisión  y decidió llevarselo, alejarlo de su templo, en ese estado de debilidad, con su mente nublada, haciendo que lo siguiera, incendiando su cosmos, evitaría a toda costa que dañaran al espectro rubio.</p><p>-No te dejare hacerle daño.</p><p>Pudo ver como Radamanthys luchaba con Valentine, pero, este lo golpeaba, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento en sus brazos, alejándose, pero el era mucho más fuerte, mucho más rápido, pero lo que no supuso fue que la entrada al Inframundo se cerraría, evitándole llegar a donde estaba su omega.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys!</p><p>Kanon respiraba hondo, desesperado por llegar a donde se encontraba su omega, llegando un nombre a su mente, ese era Deathmask, el Yomotsu, la entrada al Inframundo, a donde debería ir, si deseaba rescatar a su omega, o al menos, evitar que le hicieran daño, evitar que lo mordieran en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys!</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys abrió los ojos, demasiado débil, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte, su mente mucho más clara, su cuerpo le dejaba moverse con mayor facilidad, levantándose de esa cama, sujetando su cabeza, que le dolía demasiado, recordando que Valentine lo había sustraído del santuario, pero, el no estaba presente.</p><p>-Valentine...</p><p>Comenzó a moverse, escuchando esas voces, la de Pandora y la de alguien más, en la habitación de su ama, lo sabía, porque estaba esa arpa, la que servia como un arma para su señora, que le veía con una expresión consternada, fingida, que no le hizo sentir nada seguro.</p><p>-Veo que ya despertaste Radamanthys, necesito que me escuches, debo presentarte a alguien importante.</p><p>Radamanthys no dijo nada, ni respondió como debería hacerlo, fijando su mirada en una figura al otro lado de la pared, una figura que reconocería en cualquier sitio, donde fuera, era el, era su mayor temor, al menos, eso penso tragando un poco de saliva, observando a un hombre joven, de cabello largo, lacio, no un anciano de cabello blanco, con una fingida preocupación por el.</p><p>-Te presento a tu futuro alfa, Radamanthys, el te ha regresado la cordura y mato a Valentine, que actuando como un demente abandono el Inframundo para traerte de regreso, una acción que no puedo aceptar.</p><p>Radamanthys aun sentía su celo quemando su cuerpo, e intento alejarse, vistiendo su armadura inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que Pandora se levantaba de su silla, deteniéndose junto al enorme alfa de cabello negro, colocando una mano en su brazo.</p><p>-Su nombre es Dionisio, como el dios del vino, y le he concedido tu mano.</p><p>Radamanthys retrocedió entonces, sin comprender las palabras de Pandora, que empezo a alejarse de esa habitación, deteniéndose de pronto, su mano en el filo de la puerta, mirándole de reojo.</p><p>-Tengan un dulce celo, que tenga frutos sanos.</p><p>Esa era una bendición que se utilizaba con los omegas de Creta, la misma que le dijeron cuando le obligaron a aceptar a un senador, pero Minos le ayudo a escapar en esa ocasión, su hermano, que había abierto las puertas de su jaula dorada, mandándole a Beocia, en donde se casó con la madre de Hércules.</p><p>-Y que su unión dure por siglos.</p><p>Después de eso las puertas se cerraron y al ser la habitación de Pandora, esta era segura, nadie podía entrar o salir, hasta que la misma dama negra abriera la puerta de su cuarto, estaba solo, preso, en medio del celo, atrapado con un alfa.</p><p>-Lo ves ahora Radamanthys, no importan los planes de los mortales, cuando los dioses han tomado una decisión.</p><p>Radamanthys no pudo entender en un principio las palabras de ese dios, pero cuando cambio su apariencia, unicamente en un parpadeo, vistiendo una odiada imagen, jadeo, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando en ese momento, porque su mente lo torturaba de esa forma.</p><p>-Te advertí que no podrías huir de mi por siempre, Radamanthys, ni siquiera como un juez de Hades, y que tu hermano, no podría cuidar tu virtud por siempre, algo que ya no existe, debido a ese mentiroso, ese embustero... ese simple guardia.</p><p>Dionisio entonces empezo a quitarse su ropa, dejándola caer en el suelo, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys trataba de controlar su temor, quemando su cosmos, para atacarlo, pelear con el, antes de ser violado, mordido y conquistado por un alfa que no deseaba.</p><p>-¡No lo haras!</p><p>*****</p><p>El sujeto de cabello negro, quien tenía cuernos en su cabeza y pezuñas en vez de pies, se alejo del santuario, buscando el escondite de varias ninfas, a las que tomaría en lugar de su arquero favorito, un muchacho hermoso que ya había visto antes, en uno de los bacanales de su buen amigo, el dios del vino, un hermoso muchacho a quien poseyó en aquellos buenos tiempos, usando su fuerza, su astucia, casi consiguiendo que esa belleza de cabello castaño, permaneciera a su lado por siempre.</p><p>-Mis niñas, no se escondan de mi, soy yo, Pan, el dios que tanto las ama.</p><p>Un grupo de hermosas muchachas de delicadas figuras trataron de alejarse, cuando salto y aterrizo enmedio de su escondite, relamiendo sus labios, fijando su vista en una de ellas, una que tenía cabello café, ojos del mismo color que los del arquero, una muchacha, una ninfa, que podia ser la versión femenina del omega que deseaba.</p><p>-Tu, tu serás la afortunada</p><p>Pronunció con una sonrisa lujuriosa, saltando en dirección de la muchacha, que grito, cuyos llantos pudieron escucharse poco después, después de que ese dios le tomara a su antojo, todo ese tiempo, pensando en el arquero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dionisio.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El dios del vino respondió al ataque de Radamanthys con un solo movimiento de su mano, usando su cosmos, para repeler a su omega elegido desde siglos atrás, quien al chocar en contra de la pared, cayó de bruces, cerca de la cama.</p><p>-¿Has olvidado nuestras lecciones Radamanthys?</p><p>Radamanthys las recordaba perfectamente, porque estás lecciones eran motivo de pesadillas y malos sueños, de dudas y debilidad, memorias que trataba de enterrar bien profundo en su mente, pero le era simplemente imposible hacerlo.</p><p>-Has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe, porque estabas en lo cierto, yo intentaba educarte para que supieras complacerme, una vez que me dieran tu mano en matrimonio.</p><p>Radamanthys se levantó con lentitud, sosteniendo su torso, mirando fijamente al dios del vino, que seguía quitándose la ropa, preparándose para tomarlo.</p><p>-¿No lo habrás olvidado? ¿O sí?</p><p>Y no lo hacía, aún podía verse a sí mismo en Creta, siendo educado por un senador de nombre Gracchus, a quien su padre tenía en muy alta estima, pero el temía, porque sabía que deseaba marcarlo para él, educarlo para servirle fielmente, ser un omega modelo, en todos los sentidos, el omega de un senador que le triplicaba la edad, pero por alguna razón, su padre pensó que era una buena idea dejarlo a su amparó.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Estos son mis hijos Gracchus, dos alfas, Minos y Sarpedon, y un omega, Radamanthys, los tres hijos de mi hermosa Europa.</p><p>El senador era un hombre viejo, con una mirada rígida y astuta, algo condescendiente, que les veía a los tres en silencio, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en el menor, por apenas unos minutos, máximo una hora, ya que eran trillizos.</p><p>-Quiero que los guies para que sean buenos ciudadanos de Creta, alguno de los tres, será el emperador cuando yo decida retirarme.</p><p>Sarpedon y Minos tenían cabello blanco, el era rubio, las diferencias entre los tres hermanos eran notorias en Radamanthys, su piel era más oscura, cabello rubio, ojos amarillos, cejas pobladas, omega.</p><p>-En especial mi querido Radamanthys, no quiero que tenga la típica educación omega, él es distinto a todos ellos.</p><p>Eso lo dijo con orgullo el emperador, colocando una mano en el joven rubio, logrando que Gracchus sonriera, con cierta burla en su mueca que aparentaba ver lo que su padre veía en su hijo menor, una expresión que compartía con Sarpedon, pero no con Minos, que también noto esa respuesta.</p><p>-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo casaras con un alfa como a todos ellos?</p><p>Asterion suspiro, lo casaría, pero solo si el alfa se merecía el afecto de su hijo, o si ese matrimonio ayudaba a Creta de alguna forma.</p><p>-Solamente cuando crea que he encontrado a un alfa adecuado, antes de eso no, mis hijos serán tratados de la misma forma, pues, son descendientes de los dioses.</p><p>El senador asintió, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven Radamanthys, observándolo de pies a cabeza, pensando que de ser posible, los trillizos tenían dos padres diferentes, dos de ellos eran como la luna, el otro como el sol.</p><p>-He escuchado las historias, su madre dice haber sido engañada por el mismo Zeus para dar a luz a sus hijos, una historia extraña, pero muy entretenida.</p><p>Los tres aceptaban esa historia como una verdad absoluta, así que inmediatamente Radamanthys se soltó, caminando un solo paso en dirección del senador, apretando los dientes.</p><p>-¡Es de nuestra madre de quién está hablando, senador, más le vale medir sus palabras, o nosotros mismos vengaremos su honor!</p><p>El senador no se inmutó al escuchar esa amenaza, encontrando graciosa la actitud atípica de ese omega, cuando la mayoría de ellos, en ese momento de la historia, eran dóciles y nunca se atrevían a levantarle la voz a un alfa como él, mucho menos a mirarle fijamente, pues, no eran siquiera ciudadanos.</p><p>-Tienes fuego, eso lo admiro, demasiado.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Sigues teniendo ese fuego interno que tanto me gusta, pero no debes olvidar que tienes que obedecer a tu alfa.</p><p>Radamanthys se levantó, aturdido, retrocediendo un paso al ver que Dionisio terminaba de quitarse la última prenda de su ropa.</p><p>-Pero con gusto te puedo recordar algunas de ellas.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no dejaría que lo violara, mucho menos que lo marcará, prefería morir antes de eso.</p><p>*****</p><p>Después de aquel día la educación de Radamanthys fue a dar a las manos de ese senador, que apenas le permitía prácticar sus artes de guerra y la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenía escuchando sus ponencias, leyendo los libros que el seleccionaba, todo el tiempo a su lado, en ocasiones tocando sus hombros, su cintura, caricias que le incomodaban, tanto como la información compartida, toda ella mentiras que le decían que los omegas debían obedecer a sus alfas.</p><p>-Deberias quitarte esas feas cejas que arruinan la belleza de tu rostro... en realidad, deberías depilar todo tu cuerpo, para que cuando un alfa lo toque, este suave y terso, como debe ser.</p><p>Eso lo dijo acariciando su hombro, con las puntas de sus dedos, aprovechando que su ropa la habían modificado lentamente para que fuera la misma ropa que todos los omegas usaban, túnicas ligeras de coloridas telas que dejaban parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, joyas, y lienzos que delineaban su figura, lo poco que estaba cubierto por esa incómoda vestimenta.</p><p>-Mira, mi dulce niño, te he conseguido un regalo, para cuando tu padre me conceda tu mano en matrimonio.</p><p>Radamanthys se levantó de un salto, retrocediendo de prisa, para ver un collar de oro, con un dije de una vid de uvas, tallada con tanta maestría que parecería que el propio Midas tocó ese pequeño ramo.</p><p>-¿De que está hablando?</p><p>Gracchus guardó el collar cuando vio que lo rechazaría, con un suspiro, como si le doliera su actitud, creyendo que se trataba de un buen prospecto para el.</p><p>-Le he solicitado a tu padre, Asterion, tu mano, y estoy seguro que aceptara mi propuesta, porque sabe que mi afecto por ti, es genuino.</p><p>Radamanthys trato de salir de aquel jardín, pero debía pasar junto al senador, quien coloco un brazo frente a su paso, recargado en la pérgola cubierta de flores.</p><p>-Los dioses te han puesto en mi camino, que los dos estemos juntos es una decisión divina, así que deberías aceptar mi amor y mi collar, pequeño.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, en ese momento era más alto que ese senador, más fuerte y nunca había soportado que le dijera de aquella forma.</p><p>-No lo haré, los dioses no dominan mi destino, lo hago yo, y yo, no te acepto.</p><p>Fue su respuesta, empujando el brazo del senador, quien le tomó de la muñeca, con fuerza, pegándole a su cuerpo, para susurrar en su oído.</p><p>-¿Quien si domina tu destinó?</p><p>Antes de que dijera que nadie, el senador recorrió su cuello con las puntas de los dedos, en donde podía verse un círculo rojo, como de dientes, un intento de mordida, que no llego a ser.</p><p>-Ese guardia... es apuesto, no lo niego, pero no tiene nada que ofrecerte, pequeño Radamanthys.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dionisio entonces con un movimiento de su mano desnuda le presento el collar de oro con las uvas, el que aún deseaba verle puesto, como muestra de su amor y como muestra de su pertenencia al dios del vino.</p><p>-Vamos Radamanthys, deja que te lo ponga, así será mejor para ambos.</p><p>Sin contar, que ese collar borraría las preocupaciones de su cuerpo, algunos dirían el pensamiento racional, convirtiéndo al juez de las almas, en uno de los bacantes del dios del vino, uno de sus sacerdotes.</p><p>-Pero será mucho más divertido domesticar a semejante omega con mis propias manos.</p><p>E inmediatamente, guardando su collar, se movió a una velocidad que aún al mismo Radamanthys dejo impactado, empujándolo a la cama, sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, besando sus labios.</p><p>—He esperado tanto tiempo para esto...</p><p>Susurro antes de besar sus labios con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, manteniéndolo quieto en ese colchón, en esa cama, riéndose cuando Radamanthys trato de pelear con él.</p><p>—Y este fuego me fascina...</p><p>Dionisio sostuvo sus muñecas con una sola mano, la que al ser un dios, era mucho más grande que la de Radamanthys, ya que el Dios, como todos los seres celestiales, era al menos una cabeza y medía más alto que un humano común, todo un gigante.</p><p>—Y tu aroma simplemente me enloquece, me vuelve loco.</p><p>Radamanthys volteo la cabeza cuando volvió a besarlo, sintiendo como iban arrancando su ropa, rasgando la tela con la mano libre del dios.</p><p>—Pero como soy un alfa tachado a la antigua, antes de morderte, tomaré tu cuerpo...</p><p>Eso lo dijo con demasiada diversión, abriendo sus piernas con sus muslos, ingresando su mano en el interior de sus pantalones, luchando con el, usando su cosmos para dominarlo.</p><p>—Kanon...</p><p>Pronunció debido al miedo que sentía, retorciéndose debajo del dios del vino, que de pronto tiró de lo que restaba de su ropa, usando su cosmos para sostenerlo, haciendole sentir débil, pequeño, e insignificante.</p><p>—¡Kanon!</p><p>Grito cuando lamió su cuello, estremeciéndose al sentir los labios del dios sobre su cuerpo, su mano acariciándole con demasiada lentitud.</p><p>—Ayudame...</p><p>Pero Kanon le había dejado solo, no había seguido a Valentine, tal vez, solo estaba jugando con el y solo buscaba un omega que embarazar.</p><p>—Kanon...</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon ingreso en el Inframundo, angustiado, maldiciendo su estupidez mil veces, por haberle dado la espalda a Radamanthys, escuchando un grito mental, de quién deseaba que fuera su omega.</p><p>—¡Radamanthys!</p><p>Grito, en respuesta, elevando su cosmos, para buscar a su amado, recordando un sueño remoto, una frase pronunciada por la misma voz de sus sueños, de un Radamanthys mucho más jóven, mucho más inocente.</p><p>"Le ha dicho que si, me ha comprometido a ese Alfa, pero podemos huir, aún podemos tener una vida lejos de Creta, no me importa en donde"</p><p>Kanon sacudió su cabeza y al ver un pequeño grupo de espectros, que de nuevo intentaría evitar que ingresará al castillo de Hades, únicamente sonrió, no tenían una sola oportunidad contra él.</p><p>—Quieren morir, les cumpliré su deseo...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Santuario.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon elevó su cosmos destruyendo a los espectros con la simple ola expansiva, dejando pequeñas cenizas en su lugar, las que fueron barridas por el viento del Inframundo, pues esa era la cantidad de cosmos que tenía en su cuerpo.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys!</p><p>Aquel grito replicó en el Inframundo, como una campanada, los espectros debían pelear con sus enemigos, pero muchos de ellos se escondieron, al ver su furia, algunos al comprender porque estaba pasando eso.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys!</p><p>Ni siquiera Pandora se atrevió a enfrentarse a esa furia ciega, a ese poder desbocado, esa búsqueda por el segundo juez de las almas.</p><p>-¡Tráiganme a Radamanthys!</p><p>Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que se trataba de una venganza, que deseaba asesinar al espectro cuyo nombre no dejaba de pronunciar, como si hubiera enloquecido, llevando hasta la puerta que custodiaba a la dama negra del Inframundo, la que derribo de un solo golpe de su puño.</p><p>-¡Donde esta mi omega!</p><p>El cuarto estaba casi destruido y el daño empeoró cuando la puerta fue derribada, pero, lo único que estaba en pie, como si se burlara de su cordura era la cama, en donde Radamanthys yacía inconsciente, completamente desnudo.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys, mi Radamanthys!</p><p>Kanon se detuvo a los pies de la cama, observando con el mayor de los horrores los estragos que había dejado quien le lastimo, maldiciendo a Valentine, pero mucho más a sí mismo, abrazando el cuerpo del rubio, comprendiendo bien que le habían violado, todo por su culpa.</p><p>-¡Perdóname, perdóname!</p><p>Kanon no tenía derecho alguno de llorar, pero aún así lo hizo, llevando la cabeza de Radamanthys a su pecho, para acunarlo, tocando con miedo el cuello de su amado, lentamente, temiendo encontrar una mordida, pero había llegado a tiempo, no pudieron morderlo, algo que le agradeció a cualquier dios que cuidara del espectro, no porque deseara el marcar su cuerpo, sino, porque no había nada peor que recibir una marca del monstruo que te había hecho algo como eso.</p><p>-Lo siento tanto...</p><p>Kanon recargo su frente contra la de Radamanthys, pensando en el castigo que le implementaria a quien le lastimó, acariciando su mejilla, para cubrirlo con una de las sábanas, su cuerpo desnudo, el que se llevaría de ese sitio.</p><p>-Lo siento... realmente lo siento...</p><p>Kanon dió el primer paso fuera de aquella habitación, deteniéndose al ver a la dama negra, que con un ejército de soldados de armadura negra custodiandola le veía en silencio, como si creyera que estaba a punto de atacarla, o que ella podía evitar que se llevará a su omega malherido.</p><p>-Me lo llevaré conmigo y si cualquiera de ustedes se atreve a acercarse a nosotros, los mataré sin importar lo que pase o a que Dios ofenda.</p><p>Pandora no se atrevió a negarle la salida de ese castillo, todo el tiempo con la botella que le daría juventud eterna en sus manos, la que repentinamente se hizo cenizas, pues el dios que deseaba a su soldado leal, se la había entregado a cambio de una eternidad a su lado, no apenas una noche.</p><p>-¿Pero que...?</p><p>Dicho dios en un acto de extrema cobardía, al sentir el cosmos de ese guerrero, prefirió escapar, alejarse de esa habitación y de la furia del santo dorado, marina de Poseidón, el embaucador de dioses.</p><p>-Tendrá su belleza, únicamente, si Radamanthys se entrega a mi por toda la eternidad, no solo por una noche.</p><p>Pandora negó eso, esas no habían sido las condiciones, pero no pudo decir nada, cuando vio un mechón gris en su cabello y su rostro, antes juvenil, empezaba a mostrar marcas de un envejecimiento prematuro.</p><p>-El será tuyo, por eso no debes preocuparte.</p><p>Dionisio asintió, dándole la espalda, desapareciendo en el acto, pisando entonces un templo decadente, casi destruido, pilares rotos, mármol quebrado, un sitio que antaño estaba repleto de música, de juerguistas, de toda clase de criaturas, pero, al ser olvidado, no eran más que ruinas, justo como su cuerpo, el que al verle en el espejo le causo gracia, porqué el tenía la misma apariencia que Gracchus, después de todo, solo uso su imagen con la edad de un sabio senador Cretense debía tener.</p><p>-La lealtad y la juventud de un omega pueden traerle vida a un dios muerto...</p><p>Eso decían, al menos lo hacían, todos aquellos que aún hablaban de las andanzas amorosas de Zeus, un dios qué era recordado únicamente por eso, por su inigualable lujuria por todo aquello que produjera sombra.</p><p>-Los dioses se alimentan de la fe y los dioses que han perdido a sus creyentes, terminan por ser destruidos, pero un omega joven puede traerte de regreso la juventud pérdida, el poder, cuando el sea el primer creyente de un nuevo culto a los excesos.</p><p>Dionisio camino cansado, para sentarse en su trono, cerrando los ojos, relamiendo sus labios al recordar el temor del poderoso juez, su cuerpo, sus gemidos, haciéndolo sentir invencible.</p><p>-Pequeño omega, no vas a escapar...</p><p>Su apariencia divina, de cabello negro y lacio, únicamente era un espejismo, una treta que usaria por el bien de su orgullo, para mantenerlo intacto, hasta que pudiera poseer a su primer creyente, quien le daría el poder para revivir su templo y su viejo dominio.</p><p>-Y si he logrado embarazarte, podré exigir que te entreguen a mi, como el padre de tu futura descendencia.</p><p>No importaba lo que ese guerrero intentara, si su semilla había tomado residencia en ese cuerpo, al ser un dios, tendrían que entregarlo a él.</p><p>-Como tu futuro dueño...</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon usando su cosmos, que era inigualable, regreso al templo de Athena, a la casa de géminis, en donde se sentó en su cama, con el omega que deseaba en sus brazos, quien aun seguía inconsciente, escuchando unos pasos, de una persona que sintió su salida del Santuario y ahora su regreso.</p><p>—¿Kanon?</p><p>Kanon seguía llorando con el omega en sus brazos, ignorando la presencia del patriarca, del sabio guerrero de Aries, que iba acercándose lentamente.</p><p>—¿Qué ha pasado?</p><p>Pregunto de nuevo, sin mostrar su horror al ver el daño en el cuerpo del espectro que recordaba haber visto moverse con un agujero en su pecho.</p><p>—Valentine... ha sido Valentine, por mi culpa...</p><p>El susurro lastimero que escucho le hizo sentir pena por ese pobre niño, que se creía malvado, pero era una buena persona, con un espectro entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Debemos darle atención médica mi niño, dejame llevarlo con los sanadores, ellos sabrán que hacer.</p><p>Kanon abrió los ojos, posando su mirada en Shion, que aún le trataba con esa gentileza de antaño, su expresión de dolor, sufría por su llanto.</p><p>—Yo solo quería que me pidiera estar con el, que me dijera que me deseaba y mira lo que he conseguido...</p><p>Shion no dijo nada, no creía que fuera su culpa nada de eso, porque Radamanthys era un soldado, era un guerrero, podía defenderse, o en todo caso no caer tan fácilmente en las manos de cualquiera.</p><p>—Pero estaba actuando como todo un demente, como un loco... y yo no sabía que Valentine lo secuestraria, que estaba tan débil...</p><p>Shion no entendió al principio lo que Kanon le decía, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco pregunto las razones detrás de aquella declaración, pero trataría de saber un poco más al respecto.</p><p>—¿Valentine de Arpía?</p><p>Kanon asintió, odiando a ese sujeto por lo que le había hecho a su omega, por no aceptar su respuesta, su negativa a sus afectos.</p><p>—Ese soldado no es tan poderoso, Kanon, pero eso no importa por el momento, debemos llevarlo a los sanadores, para que atiendan sus heridas.</p><p>Pronunció con paciencia, esperando que Kanon lo siguiera si no deseaba soltar a Radamanthys.</p><p>—¿Quien fue entonces?</p><p>Kanon se levantó, para seguir a Shion con un paso lento, demasiado cabizbajo, como un niño perdido, haciendole sentir su dolor, pero, lo mejor era curar las heridas del espectro.</p><p>—Cuando despierte podrá decirnos que ocurrió, quien le ha hecho daño y te prometo que no lo dejaremos solo, el estará a salvó en el santuario.</p><p>Kanon asintió, dejando ir a Radamanthys cuando los sanadores se lo llevaron, personas vestidas de blanco, con sus rostros cubiertos con un manto del mismo color.</p><p>—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de tu omega...</p><p>Kanon deseaba creer eso, llevando sus manos a su rostro, sentado en el suelo, su espalda contra uno de los pilares, cuando lo escucho, unos pasos apresurados, un cosmos que irradiaba furia.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Donde esta mi hermano?</p><p>Minos había escuchado las órdenes de Kanon, su desesperación y el también estaba angustiado, porque cuando intento regresar al Inframundo, no pudo hacerlo, lo habían expulsado de esas tierras.</p><p>—¿Qué le han hecho?</p><p>No obstante, en vez de atacar a Kanon, dejar que toda su preocupación se centrará contra el alfa que no pudo proteger a su hermano, a pesar de prometerle que nada malo le sucedería bajo su cuidado, quiso ver al menor, con el que siempre había gozado de una relación cercana.</p><p>—¡Exijo verlo en este instante!</p><p>Pero no pudo avanzar más pasos, ni siquiera pudo subir algunos escalones, porque de nuevo, como en una imitación de la guerra santa pasada, la pared de cristal se lo evitó.</p><p>—Están curando las heridas de tu hermano, así que baja la voz y espera que los sanadores nos dejen verlo, de lo contrario, lo único que harás será entorpecer sus tareas.</p><p>Minos volteo a verle, era el, el soldado de antaño, el de cabello verde, aquel que evitó que destruyera Rodorio cuando asesino al hermoso guerrero de Piscis.</p><p>—¿No te cansas de ponerte en mi camino?</p><p>Shion recordaba a este soldado, era el asesino de Albafica, quien trato de destruir Rodorio, pero murió a causa de una rosa envenenada, un guerrero poderoso, resistente, con una fuerza increíble, cuya preocupación por su hermano era genuina, un soldado que le hacía ver que aún los espectros amaban a su familia.</p><p>—Si es necesario puedo encerrarte en cuatro paredes de cristal, Minos de Grifo, esa es tu decisión.</p><p>Minos por un momento pensó en atacar al patriarca, pero como Kanon, acepto sus órdenes, alejándose de ellos, para cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho, recargado en una de las paredes, oculto en las sombras.</p><p>—Tu hermano estará bien y mi ofrecimiento de santuario, también va para ti, Minos, si deseas aceptarlo.</p><p>Minos no le respondió, ni siquiera le observó, sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, pero le estaba escuchando y al no negar esa ayuda, supuso el anciano de Aries, que aceptaba su ofrecimiento.</p><p>—Preparen una de las habitaciones del templo patriarcal, tenemos un invitado especial y debe ser tratado con el respeto que se merece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memorias.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon estaba recargado contra una de las columnas, pensando en el daño que le habían hecho a Radamanthys, lo que había permitido que pasara, cuando le prometió que nunca volvería a sufrir por culpa suya, pensando en el pasado, en el momento en el que intento llevarse a su enemigo, junto a su vida.</p><p>Despertaron juntos, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender los dos estaban vivos, el podía moverse, con algo de dificultad, Radamanthys estaba casi muerto, o eso pensó, porque al acercarse e intentar tocar su cuerpo, sujeto su muñeca, alejándolo de su cuerpo con la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo maltrecho.</p><p>También percibió un aroma exquisito, uno que ya existía en el Inframundo, un perfume delicioso que llamo al alfa en él, su bestia interior, la fragancia de un omega, que provenía de Radamanthys, el espectro que se dijo su enemigo, quien al ver su actitud, se alejo de un solo movimiento, quejándose por el esfuerzo que eso implicaba para su cuerpo cansado, llevando una mano a su costado.</p><p>—Aléjate de mí, Kanon.</p><p>Fue su advertencia, a un metro de distancia a lo mucho, tratando de ponerse de pie, perdiendo el equilibrio casi inmediatamente, sonrojándose, con una expresión que Kanon encontró encantadora, maldiciéndolo a él y a su suerte, lo supuso por sus dientes apretados, que no hacían en nada más que atraerle.</p><p>— ¿Es porque soy un alfa?</p><p>No sabía en donde se encontraban, ni cuanto debían avanzar antes de encontrar un asentamiento humano, ni porque deseaba recibir alguna respuesta de su enemigo, al que sostuvo de su brazo, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie, lo único que sabía era que la guerra parecía haber terminado al fin.</p><p>—Es porque eres mi enemigo.</p><p>La respuesta de Radamanthys fue justo como la imaginaba, sonriendo, cuando le permitió ayudarle a caminar, sin pelear con el de nuevo, ni tratar de soltarse de sus brazos, pues sostenía una de las muñecas del juez del Inframundo con una de sus manos, con la otra le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.</p><p>—Te ayudaré a llegar a una población, allí atenderemos tus heridas y podremos continuar con nuestro combate.</p><p>Radamanthys apenas podía moverse, partes de su armadura cubrían su cuerpo y su perfume natural seguía llamando a su alfa, como decía Shion que pasaba cuando te encontrabas al omega indicado, el viejo maestro que se trataba de todo un romántico, cuya mirada de siglos, le hacía pensar en el hogar, en potajes calientes, en comodidad, en historias de amor que les enseñaba a dos gemelos impresionables, para que comprendieran como debían actuar con cualquier omega.</p><p>—Nadie te pidió ayuda.</p><p>No le había pedido ayuda, aun así, Radamanthys le permitía cargarlo, ayudarle a caminar, porque apenas podía moverse, debido a su combate y al celo que le afectaba, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran torpes, lentos, su respiración entrecortada.</p><p>—Solo estoy siendo caballeroso con un omega.</p><p>Radamanthys estaba a punto de quejarse, tal vez, empujarlo para poder soltarse e intentar seguir su camino por su cuenta, no obstante comenzó a toser, escupiendo sangre, que mancho sus labios, roja, como aquella que escurría en su cabeza, manchando su rostro.</p><p>—No necesito ayuda de ningún alfa y estas heridas no son nada, a comparación de muchas otras.</p><p>Kanon ignoro su respuesta, modificando la postura de Radamanthys, para que más de su peso fuera soportado por su cuerpo, avanzando lentamente, un camino tortuoso porque debía luchar con sus propios instintos, los que controlaba perfectamente, pero aun así, el espectro le atraía como ningún otro jamás lo había hecho.</p><p>—Déjame aquí, yo ya no puedo continuar mi camino.</p><p>Radamanthys ya no podía seguir caminando, sus rodillas se le doblaban y comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo, debido a la humedad de su cuerpo, que no hacía más que empeorar con la presencia de Kanon a su lado, ese aroma de alfa que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero debía controlarse, era su enemigo, al que tenía que destruir.</p><p>—No quiero que ningún pervertido te haga daño, eso me haría sentir muy culpable.</p><p>Además, de que prefería ser el pervertido que sedujera al espectro para convencerlo de compartir su lecho, de ser posible durante ese celo, pero si no pasaba, tampoco dejaría que un alfa cualquiera tratara de lastimar a su enemigo, solo porque pudo barrer el suelo con él.</p><p>—Si ya no puedes caminar, entonces, deja que te lleve cargando.</p><p>Intento cargarlo, pero el espectro no lo permitió, apartándose, abrazándose a sí mismo para tratar de controlar su celo, que se estaba volviendo insoportable, haciendo que Kanon casi trastabillara también, debido a la potencia de las feromonas que expedía, sus dientes apretados, sus ojos cerrados, sufriendo debido al calor de su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¡No! No me toques, si me tocas lo harás peor.</p><p>Radamanthys estaba desesperado, Kanon, al escucharle se sonrojo, sus mejillas pintándose de rojo, inmediatamente al pensar en las implicaciones de esa petición, al pensar que si tocaba al espectro, lo haría peor para él.</p><p>—Busquemos un lugar a donde dormir, para que puedas encargarte de ese problema, yo haré guardia.</p><p>Radamanthys ya no pudo responderle y Kanon lo llevo en brazos hasta un lugar que esperaba fuera seguro, sentándose a los pies de un árbol frondoso, cuyas copas los protegían del sol, escuchando los estremecimientos del omega a su lado, que luchaba por no acariciar su cuerpo.</p><p>—Esto es tan humillante...</p><p>Kanon pensaba lo mismo, estaba demasiado excitado únicamente por admirar su aroma y por escuchar sus gemidos, imaginándose esas manos recorrer su cuerpo, la expresión que tendría su rostro, el placer reflejado en esa cara que hasta el momento solo había mostrado desprecio, tal vez furia, no deseo.</p><p>—Ni que lo digas.</p><p>Kanon relamía sus labios, esperando que Radamanthys pudiera hacerse cargo de su problema, dándole la espalda, llevando su mano a su propia hombría, sintiéndose como todo un pervertido, porque no debería tocarse, cuando ese omega estaba sufriendo su celo, debía darle privacidad y sobre todo, no comportarse como un adolescente.</p><p>—Esto...</p><p>Radamanthys no podía encontrar un ritmo que le gustara, una forma de complacerse, era como si su cuerpo se negara a escucharlo y el aroma de Kanon, únicamente lo hacía peor, mucho más, al ver como se acariciaba a sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados, su sexo erguido, tanto como el suyo.</p><p>— ¡Esto es inútil!</p><p>Grito furioso, gateando hasta donde estaba Kanon, para pegarse a su espalda, llevando sus manos a la hombría del santo dorado, acariciándola sin pedirle permiso, relamiendo sus labios con deseo, sorprendiendo a su enemigo, que volteo, para verle con esa expresión que rallaba casi en la locura.</p><p>—No me dejas concentrar...</p><p>Kanon quiso quejarse, porque él era quien estaba sufriendo por culpa de su celo, al tener la cercanía de un omega que no ocultaba su lujuria ni se interesaba en controlar sus feromonas, una queja que Shion diría era absurda, porque no eran animales y si actuaba en contra de los deseos de cualquiera, quien se trataba de una bestia era él, toda la culpa era suya.</p><p>—Responsabilízate por eso.</p><p>Kanon quiso decirle que no era su culpa que no pudiera alcanzar su orgasmo, cuando Radamanthys le beso con fuerza, aun sosteniendo su hombría entre sus manos, gimiendo cuando su lengua choco en contra de la suya, recibiéndole hambriento.</p><p>—Ríndete ante mí, Kanon, y seré el mejor de los omegas, por este celo.</p><p>No le dio tiempo de responder, de aceptar su rendición, porque inmediatamente Radamanthys le empujo para que se recostara de espaldas, usando su fuerza, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, ojos amarillos que solo reflejaban deseo.</p><p>—Solo deja que pase, ríndete.</p><p>El dejaría que pasara lo que Radamanthys deseara en ese momento, lo que fuera, si seguía tocándolo de aquella forma tan desinhibida, comportándose como todo un incubo haría, su boca rodeando su hombría, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus dedos a su propio cuerpo, para acariciarse con ellos.</p><p>—Me rindo...</p><p>No se imaginaba que ese día terminaría con el espectro brindándole placer con su boca, preparándose para ser poseído, pero le gustaba ese final, tal vez demasiado, mucho más, al ver ese cuello blanco, que se le antojaba morder, para marcarlo para él, y aun así no lo hizo, porque antes de que hincara sus dientes en esa piel suave, el espectro se aparto para acomodarse sobre su hombría con las piernas bien abiertas.</p><p>— ¿Solo esto se necesitaba?</p><p>Radamanthys comenzaría a alardear su victoria supuso, así que antes de que pudiera seguir fanfarroneando, lo sostuvo de las caderas para empalarlo de un solo golpe, llegando tan profundo como podía, su sexo hundiéndose en su calor, con un sonido gutural, completamente salvaje.</p><p>— ¡Eres mío!</p><p>Lo informó, apretando los dientes, viendo ese cuerpo curvarse, chupando uno de sus pezones, acercando su boca a la rosada punta, que succionó con fuerza, pellizcando la otra, girándola, para recibir un gemido del espectro, que se sostuvo de su cabeza, gimiendo con mayor fuerza, una y otra vez, dejándose poseer, saltando al ritmo de sus embistes con un sonido húmedo.</p><p>— ¡Yo te he conquistado!</p><p>Radamanthys no negó eso, besando sus labios para silenciar su boca, permitiéndole llegar tan profundo como lo deseaba, entregándose a él, de una forma salvaje durante ese celo, que aun recordaba y pensó, podrían repetir en este otro, que habrían repetido, de no comportarse como un estúpido, dejándole solo, cuando sabía que estaba demasiado borracho, que su celo no le dejaba moverse con facilidad.</p><p>Desde aquella fecha habían pasado dos años, durante el primero no supo nada de Radamanthys, en el segundo, pudo acercarse a él y el propio Minos, le permitió seducir a su amado espectro, con la condición de nunca permitir que cualquier clase de daño le sucediera al que decía era su hermano.</p><p>—Les falle...</p><p>Minos no quiso responderle, tampoco se apartaría de aquella pared, no hasta ver a su hermano, esperando que pronto abriera los ojos y que le dijera, quien había sido el bastardo que le hizo daño.</p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, Aiacos sostenía un bulto envuelto en tela negra, e intentaba salir del Inframundo, ese bulto estaba vivo, ese bulto balbuceaba algunos sonidos que bien podían ser palabras, ese bulto tenía un año y cabello rubio, ensortijado, así como dos ojos azules en los que podías perderte.</p><p>Ese bulto se llamaba Leviathan, que había nacido en el Inframundo y que necesitaba de su omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Leviathan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys apenas podía moverse, unos días despues de su derrota, cuando por fin había terminado su celo.</p><p>-Eres una bestia, por tu culpa ahora me puedo mover mucho menos.</p><p>Kanon estaba acostado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, con una expresión de completa felicidad, después de esos cinco días de sexo sin control, sin detenerse.</p><p>-Tu fuiste quién se me lanzo encima mi querido enemigo.</p><p>Radamanthys trato de pararse, pero no pudo, estremeciéndose al sentir como la semilla de Kanon resbalaba por entre sus piernas.</p><p>-Y mi propuesta sigue en pie, puedo llevarte cargando a una población cercana, podríamos darnos un baño, comer algo, lo común después de cinco días de sexo salvaje con un dragón.</p><p>Radamanthys se sonrojo todavía más, buscando algo con que cubrirse, tal vez un lago, o alguna cascada donde pudiera bañarse.</p><p>-Necesito un largo baño...</p><p>Kanon se acostó de lado, limpiando una gota de su semen, en las piernas de Radamanthys, que apenas podía moverse, después de compartir su lecho.</p><p>-¿Crees que tengamos huevos? ¿Un Leviathan?</p><p>Radamanthys volteo a verle, con una expresión de completa extrañeza, en especial por esa pregunta de los huevos o del monstruo marino.</p><p>-Tuvimos sexo sin protección, durante cinco días seguidos, tal vez te haya embarazado...</p><p>La expresión de Radamanthys fue graciosa, porque no había pensado en eso durante todos esos días, ni siquiera en ese momento, pero Kanon simplemente señalaba lo obvio, demasiado orgulloso de si mismo.</p><p>-Los alfas solo piensan en una cosa.</p><p>Kanon estuvo a punto de decirle que eso era la conquista del mundo, pero no era tiempo para bromas, supuso, sentándose para estirar sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.</p><p>-Aunque estoy pensando la clase de hijos que tendremos, con tu estatura y mi fuerza, serán invencibles, todos unos monstruos.</p><p>Estaba bromeando por supuesto, pero si le gustaba la idea de tener a un omega como Radamanthys a su lado, hacerle un hombre de bien, darle un apellido a esos niños imaginarios, lo que le hacía pensar, que necesitaba buscarse un apellido, porque su nombre solo era Kanon.</p><p>-Nunca ha pasado, además, no soy un dragón al que le guste anidar, eso no es para mí.</p><p>Kanon se encogió de hombros, recordando haber visto un pequeño riachuelo no muy lejos de allí, levantando a Radamanthys entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a darse una ducha en el agua cristalina.</p><p>-Eso lo sabremos en nueve meses dragón solitario.</p><p>Radamanthys no trato de soltarse, permitiendo que Kanon le llevará a ese pequeño lago, en donde comenzó a lavarse, sintiendo las manos del santo dorado en su cuerpo, dos dedos entre sus nalgas.</p><p>-Solo quiero ayudarte a que quedes bien limpio, después de todo, yo fui quién te ensucio.</p><p>Radamanthys en vez de pelear con el o empujarlo, empezó a gemir, colocando una mano en su cuello, esperando encontrar una mordida, que no estaba presente y aunque debía sentirse aliviado, fue todo lo contrario.</p><p>-Solo es una excusa para tocar mi cuerpo.</p><p>Se quejó, sintiendo algo mucho más grueso que los dedos de Kanon abrirse paso entre sus nalgas, empujando lentamente, gimiendo con más fuerza.</p><p>-De saber que éramos tan compatibles hubiera peleado de esta forma contigo en el Inframundo.</p><p>Kanon había alcanzado un ritmo acelerado, que a los dos les brindaba placer, que apenas podía sostener su cuerpo, llevando su mano a su miembro, para acariciarse al ritmo de los embistes del dragón marino.</p><p>-Tendremos un nido cómodo, uno o dos huevos y yo mantendré a nuestros enemigos alejados de nosotros, nunca volverás a sufrir cualquier clase de daño.</p><p>Derramándose en su interior, cayendo sobre su cuerpo, aún cubierto del agua cristalina, besando los párpados del espectro, su rostro, una vez que pudo acomodarse sobre su pecho.</p><p>-Y en el trayecto nos conoceremos bien...</p><p>No sabían si eso era debido al celo, que buscaba proteger a su omega y mantenerse a un lado de su alfa, en ese celo, pero Radamanthys no le tomó importancia.</p><p>-Es en serio, si tú me aceptas yo seré un buen alfa y nunca dejaré que nada malo vuelva a pasarte, te lo prometo.</p><p>Fue su juramento, besando los labios de Radamanthys, quien no creyó en su palabras y no lo busco en todo un año, pero después de eso, empezaron a tener acercamientos, el sabía que le gustaba ese espectro, que podría llegar a respetarlo.</p><p>-¡Gran patriarca, es otro espectro, está pidiendo Santuario y trae cargando un bebé en sus brazos!</p><p>Shion y Minos reaccionaron al instante, el patriarca dirigiéndose a donde estaba el espectro que decía solicitaba santuario en tierras atenienses, el primer juez de las almas, persiguiendo al patriarca, como si adivinara de quienes se trataban.</p><p>-Kanon, cuida de mi hermano, no dejes que nadie se le acerqué.</p><p>El dragón marino no comprendía la razón de aquella orden, pero asintió, ingresando a esa habitación cuando los sanadores por fin le dejaron pasar, sosteniendo la mano de Radamanthys con la suya, esperando que despertara pronto.</p><p>-Lo siento mi dragón, no debí darte la espalda... pero ya no volveré a alejarme de ti, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.</p><p>Juro besando el dorso de su mano, esperando una respuesta de su dragón, que no llego, pero si los pasos de dos espectros que ingresaron a esa habitación, con un bulto en los brazos de Minos, dicho bulto lloraba debido a la preocupación de los adultos, que no se dieron cuenta, que Kanon estaba sentado a lado de Radamanthys.</p><p>-¡Te lo digo, Pandora lo vendió a ese sujeto, ese supuesto dios del vino, por belleza!</p><p>La expresión de Minos era indecible, incomprensible para Kanon y para Aiacos, que había tomado al bebé de la cuna apenas escucho de la llegada del santo dorado a ese castillo, seguro que debía llevarse a ese bulto miniatura a un lugar seguro, ese era el santuario.</p><p>-Así que tome a Leviathan cuanto antes, para que esté con Rada y con el otro irresponsable.</p><p>Radamanthys era el único que sabía cómo fue creada Leviathan, una niña de un año con algunos meses más de vida, pero sabía que el culpable de eso fue Kanon, el alfa que peleó con su hermano en el Inframundo, a quien quiso romperle los dedos de su mano con sus hilos.</p><p>-Hasta donde se Kanon no sabe nada de esto, Radamanthys no le ha dicho nada y temo que después de esto, tampoco le diga, ya sabes cómo es...</p><p>Kanon se levantó al escuchar eso, viendo al bebé en los brazos de Minos, que trataba de hacerle dejar de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba fuerte, casi gritando, asustandola con ese tono de voz.</p><p>-¿Como es quién?</p><p>Aiacos al verlo casi inmediatamente se le lanzó encima a Kanon, enojado, pensando que no era más que un padre irresponsable, que abandonó al omega cuando esté resultó embarazado.</p><p>-¡Tal vez un maldito padre irresponsable que solo sirve para dejar niños abandonados en el mundo!</p><p>Kanon vio a la niña en los brazos de Minos, debería tener un año, un poco más de un año, más nueve meses de gestación, esa niña era suya, lo supo en el instante en que su pequeño cosmos, resonó con el suyo.</p><p>-Yo no sabía...</p><p>Y era cierto, jamás le había dicho nada, pensó Radamanthys, que con las fuertes voces despertó del pesado sueño que le aquejaba, en especial, al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño dragón, a la que llamo Leviathan.</p><p>-No sabe nada Aiacos, yo nunca le dije, no pensé que tuviera sentido alguno hacerlo.</p><p>Pronunció Radamanthys, haciendo que Aiacos lo soltara en ese momento.</p><p>-Si tu lo dices...</p><p>Kanon sintió como esas palabras le herían mucho más aún, al enterarse que Radamanthys no acudió a él, ni siquiera en ese momento, porque no era un alfa en el que pudieran confiar, supuso.</p><p>-Fue mi decisión... ella era mi responsabilidad, Leviathan era y sigue siendo solo asunto mío.</p><p>Antes de que Kanon pudiera decir algo, acercarse a la niña, que fue entregada en los brazos de Radamanthys, para ver si el podía lograr que dejara de llorar, Shion ingreso en ese cuarto, al escuchar el escándalo que estaban causando.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando aquí?</p><p>Al ver la expresión de Kanon, que siempre había sido un chico muy bueno, observó a los dos espectros, pensando que le habían atacado por lo sucedido con el tercero.</p><p>-¿Qué le han hecho?</p><p>Kanon trato de acercarse a Radamanthys, que tenía al pequeño bulto rubio en sus brazos, pero los dos espectros le cerraron el paso, Aiacos para que no hiciera nada tonto, Minos, para quitar al menor de los tres del camino.</p><p>-Ese niño... ese bebé es mío, yo soy el padre.</p><p>Shion mantuvo la calma, tratando de pensar en lo que se le había dicho, observando al espectro en esa cama, que cargaba a un bebé que ya sólo se estaba quejando.</p><p>-Ustedes dos, tengan la bondad de abandonar está habitación, esos dos tienen mucho de que hablar.</p><p>Así era, aunque Radamanthys no deseaba ver a Kanon, suponiendo que le había visto malherido, deshonrado.</p><p>-¿Me viste? ¿Viste lo que pasó?</p><p>Shion jamás había logrado comprender la clase de pensamiento que algunos omegas tenían respecto a los alfas, a los que se les había enseñado que eran inferiores e intentaban luchar contra eso, pero muy en el fondo creían esas mentiras.</p><p>-El te rescató de quién sea el que te hizo eso, mi muchacho es un buen chico, de eso no cabe duda.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, con algo de tristeza, cubriéndose un poco mejor con las sábanas, angustiado, al pensar que Kanon le había visto con las marcas de otro hombre y apenas, comprendía que tuvo razón, tuvieron un pequeño dragón.</p><p>-Entonces yo no quiero hablar con él, no necesito su lástima, ni que se haga responsable de mí.</p><p>Kanon negó eso, tratando de acercarse a Radamanthys, pero Shion lo detuvo, colocando una mano en su brazo, los espectros ya se habían marchado, solo estaban los dos, con el, como un mediador, tal vez, pero lo mejor era dejarlos a solas, esperando que la astucia de Kanon le sirviera en ese momento y que Radamanthys quisiera darle una oportunidad.</p><p>-No... no me hagas a un lado, al menos, déjame verla, a Leviathan, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser un buen alfa, que puedo ser lo que desees, solo dame una oportunidad.</p><p>Radamanthys estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Kanon cayó de rodillas, llorando, gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.</p><p>-¡Lo siento, lo siento, yo no sabía, yo no llegue a tiempo, lo siento, siento no ser lo que deseas, pero dame una oportunidad, puedo hacer que funcione, seré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, por favor, dame una oportunidad!</p><p>En ese momento, Radamanthys no supo que responder, en cambio, Leviathan volvió a llorar con ánimos renovados, ese llanto de bebé, que lastimaba el corazón de todo padre al escucharlo.</p><p>-No llores, pequeña, no llores más...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sangre de mi sangre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys no supo que responder en un principio, su mirada fija en la pequeña que seguía llorando desconsolada.</p><p>-Kanon, solo piénsalo, tuvimos sexo, durante cinco días, pero solo fue eso, un celo entre un alfa y un omega, nada más.</p><p>La mirada de Radamanthys era una segura, al menos en apariencia, Kanon por otra parte no sabía que decirle, porque tenía razón, pero llevaban un año viéndose, habían tenido sexo después de eso, el quería darle su mordida y el espectro deseaba recibirla.</p><p>-¿Es por aquello que te dije? ¿Sobre los otros omegas que morderia?</p><p>Kanon se acercaba lentamente a Radamanthys, quien mantenía su postura, con la bebé en sus brazos.</p><p>-Solo estaba jugando, haciéndome el interesante, porque ellos son como tú, eres fuerte, eres hermoso, orgulloso, eres divertido y aunque no nos conocemos, fue amor a la primera batalla.</p><p>Radamanthys ya no sabía que hacer con los llantos de Leviathan, mucho menos con Kanon, que se detuvo a su lado, tratando de verla, cargarla en sus brazos, pero no sé atrevía a pedírsela.</p><p>-¿Quieres cargarla?</p><p>Kanon asintió, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, la que cargo con delicadeza, mirándola y notando que ella también le veía con esos enormes ojos azules, calmando su llanto.</p><p>-Hola, dragoncita, soy tu padre...</p><p>Ella al sentir los dedos de Kanon en su mejilla, los sujetó con sus pequeñas manitas, riéndose, como si estar a su lado le brindará alegría.</p><p>-Me reconoces verdad... sabes que voy a cuidar de ustedes...</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso por un momento, era un bebé y todavía no lo aceptada a su lado.</p><p>-Todavía no te digo que te acepto.</p><p>Y como si la pequeña comprendiera sus palabras, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, un llanto conmovedor, que sorprendió a los dos.</p><p>-Ella quiere que estemos juntos, por eso llora.</p><p>Le dijo, Kanon, besando sus mejillas, acunandola en su regazo, esperando que pronto se calmara.</p><p>-Lo ves, ella nos quiere juntos...</p><p>Y ella lo hizo, se calmó, balbuceando algunas cuantas palabras o sonidos que se transformarían en eso, mucho más tranquila, tal vez, solo estaba haciendo un pequeño berrinche.</p><p>-Es solo un bebé, no sabe lo que desea...</p><p>Kanon la mecía con delicadeza, enamorado de ella, por completo, sintiendo una alegría difícil de describir, escuchando las palabras de Radamanthys.</p><p>-Yo creo que sí lo sabe, igual que tú, los dos quieren estar conmigo, tu quieres darme una oportunidad, vivir conmigo, ser una familia con su nido en el santuario, ya tenemos un huevo, podemos tener otro...</p><p>Radamanthys cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa, suponiendo que si era capaz de atravesar el Inframundo, abandonar su armadura e intentar suicidarse para destruir a su enemigo, sería igual de perseverante tratando de convencerlo de tener una familia juntos.</p><p>-Eres un necio... pero tienes razón, me gustaría tratar de formar una familia contigo.</p><p>Respondió al fin, sentándose en la cama, para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse, ropa que estaba doblada a los pies de su cama.</p><p>-Pero sobre la mordida...</p><p>Kanon se acercó a Radamanthys para besar su frente, con delicadeza y después sus labios.</p><p>-¿Todavía no estás listo?</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, estaba listo, quería su mordida, eso no había cambiado y respondiendo con un beso en su frente, se sentó en el brazo de la silla.</p><p>-Por el contrario, quiero que me muerdas antes de que termine nuestro celo, tal vez, cuando ella se quede dormida.</p><p>Kanon trago saliva, besando de nuevo a Radamanthys y después la frente de su pequeña, que tenía dos cejas unidas en una, idénticas a las de su omega, las que aparentemente le causaban cosquillas a la pequeña dragona, porque comenzó a reírse.</p><p>-Siento no haber evitado que ese bastardo te hiciera daño, realmente lo lamento mucho.</p><p>Radamanthys volvió a besar la frente de Kanon, que le había rescatado de la habitación de Pandora, después de que Valentine lo secuestrara.</p><p>-Iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, ese dios me ha seguido desde mi juventud, así que nada podías hacer.</p><p>Pudo matar a Valentine, pudo evitar que se lo llevarán, pero lo que si haría, sería destruir a ese dios, por lo que le hizo a su omega.</p><p>-Ni siquiera creo que este interesado en mi cuerpo, o prendado de mi...</p><p>Los dioses eran así, simplemente hacían lo que deseaban, destruyendo a los mortales en el camino, haciéndolos sufrir incontables penas, únicamente por diversión.</p><p>-No le dejaré acercarse a ustedes, no mientras viva y después de eso, me liberare de las cadenas del Inframundo para cuidar de ti, como un espectro.</p><p>Radamanthys se rió al escucharle decir eso, preguntándose, como era que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo adorable que era Kanon, que le gustaba fanfarronear y que era un buen chico.</p><p>-¿Nunca podré librarme de ti?</p><p>Esa pregunta la hizo con diversión en su voz, dejando que Kanon besara el dorso de su mano.</p><p>-Los dragones solo tienen una pareja de por vida, así que ahora te aguantas.</p><p>*****</p><p>Algunas horas antes, en el interior del templo de sagitario, Saga seguía a Aioros, hasta donde sabía se encontraba el cuarto principal de ese templo.</p><p>-Ese Aioria, nunca cambiara...</p><p>Aioros sabía que su hermano no toleraba a Saga y también sabía, que tenía sus razones para eso, por su pasado, por ser el quien mando matarlo, pero ese no era su alfa, ese era un espíritu maligno que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.</p><p>-Aioria te detesta con ganas.</p><p>Saga asintió, pero siempre había sido así con él, aún cuando eran unos muchachos, Aioria era algo sobreprotector, y había dejado de contar cuantas veces lo había mordido, pateado o hecho alguna maldad, por acercarse al que siempre supo era su omega.</p><p>-Si tú me amas yo seguiré a tu lado, por siempre, porque si no lo hicieras, no sé qué haría.</p><p>Aioros sostuvo a Saga por los mechones de su cabello, para besarlo en los labios, un beso profundo, usando su fuerza, y sus feromonas para atraerlo a él.</p><p>-No tienes porqué pensar en eso, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado, después de todos estos años, mi dulce alfa.</p><p>Saga gimió al sentir sus feromonas inundar el ambiente, respirando hondo, dejando sueltas las suyas, respondiendo a la invitación del arquero, besando sus labios con la misma pasión.</p><p>-Lo he demostrado...</p><p>Claro que lo había demostrado, pensó asintiendo, besando los labios de su omega de nuevo, buscando los pocos broches y cuerdas, para descubrir su piel avellana.</p><p>-Y yo tratare de ser el alfa que tú te mereces, te lo prometo, te lo juro, ya que estoy libre de mi viejo mal que nos atormentaba.</p><p>Aioros no deseaba tocar ese tema, hablar del espíritu que tuvo preso a su alfa por tantos años, pues a los dos les traía demasiado sufrimiento.</p><p>-Dejemos todo en el pasado Saga, porque yo te sigo amando, a ti, al mejor alfa que he conocido, a mi dulce Saga.</p><p>Saga no podía pedir nada más, ser amado por ese hombre, por Aioros, que era un héroe, admirado y deseado por muchos.</p><p>-Y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, formar nuestra familia, ser felices.</p><p>Eso era lo que más deseaba en ese mundo y en ese momento, estar con su arquero, borrar el pasado, reescribirlo, para que los dos pudieran amarse.</p><p>-Eso haremos, seremos felices, tú y yo.</p><p>Las manos de Saga comenzaron a recorrer el torso de su omega, que también le quitaba la ropa de entrenamiento, besando sus labios, recorriendo su espalda, gimiendo a su compás, como si fueran un instrumento, como si fueran uno solo.</p><p>-He esperado tanto...</p><p>Saga asintió, el también lo había hecho y se arrodilló frente a Aioros, bajando sus pantalones, relamiendo sus labios, antes de lamer su hombría, gimiendo al probar su dulce sabor.</p><p>-Te quiero Aioros.</p><p>Aioros llevo sus manos a su cabeza, con gemidos sonoros, sintiendo las manos de Saga recorrer su cuerpo, ingresar dos dedos de golpe, estremeciéndose ante el contactó.</p><p>-Yo también te quiero.</p><p>Susurro estremeciéndose sintiendo como Saga llevaba una de sus rodillas a su hombro, aprovechando la cercanía a la cama, en donde se sentó, recibiendo más caricias del antiguo patriarca.</p><p>-Eres tan hermoso...</p><p>Pronunció Saga, ingresando otro dedo, escuchando más gemidos del arquero, que se retorcía en la cama, sosteniendose de las sábanas, sintiendo ahora la lengua de su amado en su cuerpo, sus manos acariciando sus caderas.</p><p>-Tu eres hermoso.</p><p>Le dijo como repuesta, tomando de nuevo a Saga de su largo cabello, para besar sus labios, deseaba sentir su cuerpo en él, ser poseído por su alfa, que sonriendo asintió, ya sabía lo que su amado necesitaba.</p><p>-¿Listo?</p><p>Aioros con una expresión avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio asintió, lo deseaba en el y Saga deseaba ingresar en su cuerpo, sentirlo en su interior, su sexo grueso, hinchado, el que se acomodó entre sus piernas.</p><p>-Entonces...</p><p>Saga empezó a empujar lentamente en aquella humedad, empujando, jadeando, gimiendo, ingresando lentamente, una vez y después otra, un embiste cadencioso que recibía gemidos de su omega, aferrándose a las sabanas blancas debajo de su cuerpo.</p><p>-Déjame entrar...</p><p>Aioros no dejaba de gemir al sentir su sexo abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, aferrándose a su cuello, dejándole ingresar en él, demostrando su placer sin pudor alguno.</p><p>-Si... Saga... Así...</p><p>Esos gemidos lo volvían loco de placer, esos estremecimientos únicos en su omega, su calor, su humedad, sus besos y sus dedos en su espalda, dejando pequeños surcos, que serían marcas rojas por la mañana.</p><p>-Te amo, te amo demasiado...</p><p>Saga nunca se cansaría de decirle que le amaba, que lo quería más que a nada o a nadie, que era todo para él, con sus labios, con su alfa y con su cuerpo.</p><p>-Te amo, te amo demasiado y quiero que seas mi omega por el resto de nuestras vidas.</p><p>Saga mordió entonces el cuello de Aioros, dejando una sangrienta marca en su piel, la que lamió con delicadeza, besando su cuello, su boca, sintiendo que ya eran unos.</p><p>-Muerdeme, muerdeme tu también...</p><p>No se acostumbraba, tampoco era necesario, pero aún así lo deseaba, necesitaba esa marca, para que todos supieran que eran uno sólo.</p><p>-Saga...</p><p>Al ver que era cierto, le mordió, dejando su marca en el cuello de su alfa, gimiendo al sentir su sabor, como el vínculo se hacía más fuerte.</p><p>-Te amo...</p><p>Los dos se amaban y tenían varios días para complacerse mutuamente, para brindarse caricias, su cariño.</p><p>-Yo también te amo...</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon aún cargaba a su niña en brazos, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys dormía en la cama, a su lado, notando que se veía cansado, tal vez, por tener que cuidar de ella sin ayuda.</p><p>-Dejaste a nuestro omega muy pálido...</p><p>La niña parecía sonreír en sus brazos, moviendo sus pequeñas manitas, que estaban cubiertas de unos guantes pequeños, supuestamente hechos, para que no se lastimara con sus propias uñas.</p><p>-Con unas ojeras pronunciadas y muy cansado, pero sigues feliz, porque no tienes vergüenza mi querida niña...</p><p>Beso su frente, riéndose cuando la pequeña sintió cosquillas al soplar sus pequeñas cejas.</p><p>-Eres igualita a mi...</p><p>Sería su orgullo y cómo tal, debía presentarsela a los santos de bronce, a Milo, a los dorados... a su hermano, debía mostrarle su orgullo a su hermano.</p><p>-Saga, mi apuesto hermano, te adorará, ya lo verás, te amará tanto como yo ya te quiero mi dulce niña.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pasión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pequeña estaba dormida en una especie de cuna que Kanon ideo, usando el sillón que estaba junto a su cama y varias prendas de ropa, evitando que ella cayera al suelo, o pudiera moverse.</p><p>Radamanthys había dormido mucho tiempo y Kanon comenzaba a sentir un poco de sueño, así que se acostó junto a su omega, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, con delicadeza para no despertarlo, olvidándose que ese era el segundo día de su celo.</p><p>Radamanthys al sentirle a su lado, dió media vuelta en la cama, para sentarse sobre el, sus caderas sobre las suyas, con una sonrisa lujuriosa, sonrojado, cubierto de sudor.</p><p>-Quiero hacerlo... ahora que Leviathan está dormida y no despertara en unas horas.</p><p>Kanon tragó saliva, relamiendo sus labios, el también deseaba estar en compañía de su omega, poseerle, como planeaba hacerlo antes de que su vida diera un giro de demasiados grados como para poder contarlos.</p><p>-Tengo protección en el cajón de mi habitación...</p><p>Radamanthys sostuvo las manos de Kanon con las suyas, negando eso, no quería protección, quería sentir la semilla de su alfa llenar su cuerpo, en ese instante y no deseaba esperar para eso.</p><p>-Quiero hacerlo así, al natural, además, tu eres el que desea un segundo huevo, no es así...</p><p>Kanon tragó saliva de nuevo, sin saber que hacer, observando cómo su omega besaba su pecho, con delicadeza, con esa expresión de completa lujuria adornando sus facciones.</p><p>-¿No sé despertara?</p><p>Radamanthys iba quitándole la ropa con delicadeza, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, lamiendo la piel descubierta, con una expresión que le decía que si podían hacerlo sin despertar a su pequeña, si guardaban silencio.</p><p>-¿Y si mejor hablamos de nuestros sentimientos?</p><p>Pregunto de nuevo medio en broma, mordiendo sus nudillos cuando su sexo traidor, ya estaba despertando con esas caricias, con la cercanía de su omega, que de pronto, lo chupo, devorando su cuerpo con su boca.</p><p>-No Kanon, yo deseo sexo, y lo deseo ahora.</p><p>Radamanthys se apartó lo suficiente para decirle aquellas  palabras, así  que Kanon se encogió de hombros, empujando sus caderas contra la boca de Radamanthys, que seguía brindándole placer, gimiendo bajo para que su pequeña no se despertara.</p><p>-Deberías invitarme a salir al menos...</p><p>Pero antes de que pudiera terminar en su boca, se sentó sobre Kanon, para que su sexo empujara entre las piernas del omega aún vestido, quien solo se quitó las partes necesarias para ese acto de pasión que pronto realizarían.</p><p>-Tu eres quien desea tener un nido repleto de huevos, mi dragón marino.</p><p>Kanon para no reírse mordió el hombro de su omega, empujando entre sus piernas, embistiendo su cuerpo con fuerza, cambiando su hombro por uno de sus pezones, el que también empezó a lamer y chupar con ánimos.</p><p>-Ahora, se un buen alfa y muerde mi cuello.</p><p>No sé lo estaba pidiendo, pero tampoco se lo estaba ordenando, porque eso no podía ser una orden, jamás, porque siempre le habían gustado los omegas poderosos, fuertes y altos, con suficiente cosmos para ponerlo en su lugar, desafiantes, como el wyvern que tenía en su regazo.</p><p>-Despues de esto serás mío, mi pequeño wyvern, el dragón marino será tu dueño, y juntos repoblaremos el mundo de dragones y monstruos.</p><p>Radamanthys le presento su cuello como en respuesta, anticipando la mordida de su alfa, quien, simplemente hincó sus dientes en su piel suave, delicada, cortandola, para que la cicatriz fuera prueba de su unión, de su lazo eterno.</p><p>-Kanon...</p><p>Susurro un poco más fuerte, pero ella no se despertó, en vez de eso se movió, como si estuviera especialmente cómoda en esa cuna improvisada.</p><p>-Al fin eres mío...</p><p>Radamanthys se recostó entonces en la cama, para que Kanon pudiera moverse sobre el, delicados empujes para no hacer ruido alguno, besando los labios de su omega, gimiendo en su boca.</p><p>-¿Al fin?</p><p>Radamanthys pregunto, llevando una mano a la altura de su cabeza, sosteniendose de los barrotes de la cama, gimiendo quesito, para morder después sus nudillos.</p><p>-Desde nuestro primer celo quise hincar mis dientes en tu cuello, pero pensé que ya sería demasiado, tomarte en tu celo después de intentar matarte, para morder tu cuello sin tu permiso, haciéndote mío para siempre, tal vez habría sido excesivo para una primera cita.</p><p>A Radamanthys le divertía demasiado lo que Kanon decía, la forma en que lo decía, con un dejo de inocencia y picardía, seguro de sus actos, sin vergüenza alguna, porque sabía que en ese momento había dejado de pertenecerle a Hades, para ser de Kanon.</p><p>-Lo habría aceptado con gusto.</p><p>Radamanthys sintió de nuevo como la semilla de Kanon le inundaba, con tanta fuerza que salió una poca de entre sus nalgas, manchando esa cama con su escencia.</p><p>-Tu mordida... tu mordida ha sido la única que he deseado en mi vida.</p><p>Kanon estaba feliz de escuchar eso, separándose del cuerpo de su omega, para limpiarlo con su camisa, pensando que habían arruinado las sábanas, pero si se las llevaba a su templo, nadie podría adivinar que estaban disfrutando de su celo, sin pudor alguno.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de la de Valentine?</p><p>Radamanthys puso una mueca de disgusto, era un buen soldado, era leal en ocasiones, pero era demasiado meloso, siempre lo seguía a cualquier parte, pensando que sólo por cumplir su deber, el tenía que aceptar sus afectos, cuando nunca había tratado de seducirle, jamás se había atrevido, porque no podía comprender lo que el deseaba en un compañero.</p><p>-Valentine es un soldado poderoso, leal, sus acciones son ejemplares, en algunas vidas nos hemos criado juntos, pero él piensa que únicamente por eso debo entregar mi cuerpo y mi voluntad a su dominio, sin tratar de seducirme, sin comprender lo que yo deseo en un compañero, en cambio tú, tu eres lo que deseo en un compañero.</p><p>Kanon esperaba comprender esa razón, porque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con ser lo que Radamanthys deseaba, era atractivo, era poderoso, pero nada más.</p><p>—Soy hermoso, lo sé, y muy listo, además de tener el poder de las galaxias en mi cuerpo, pero, nada más... no soy lo que un omega encontraría como una pareja agradable.</p><p>Radamanthys volteo en la cama, acostandose boca abajo, para mirarle fijamente, con una sonrisa divertida, pensando que Kanon podía pasar por un hombre vanidoso, pero no lo era.</p><p>—Quitando esos tres puntos, tu, si yo te hubiera pedido que te detuvieras lo hubieras hecho, sin más, aún en medio de nuestros placeres, yo lo recuerdo bien, yo fui quién te salto encima y jamás utilizaste mi celo en mi contra, así no eres tú...</p><p>Kanon simplemente pensaba que no se podía aprovechar de un celo para obtener lo que se deseaba de un omega, solo un alfa con muy pocos escrúpulos haría eso, aunque tampoco se negó a recibir el calor de Radamanthys durante ese celo.</p><p>—Eres una buena persona que se ha convencido a sí mismo de ser malvada, protegiste a esos mocosos en el Inframundo, gracias a ti llegaron con mi dios Hades, después de eso te sacrificaste para que nos derrotaran, actos que como tú enemigo, admiraba, como un omega mucho más aún, eres un hombre fuerte, valiente, hermoso y bueno, eres muy bueno, Kanon.</p><p>Pocas veces le habían dicho que se trataba de un buen hombre, las pocas personas estaban contadas con los dedos de una mano, y escucharlo de su omega le hacía sentir orgulloso.</p><p>—Así que... ¿Qué tan hermoso piensas que soy?</p><p>Radamanthys comenzó a reírse al escuchar esa pregunta, levantándose unos centímetros, para besar sus labios, suspirando al sentir su calor, el sabor de sus labios, admirar su aroma.</p><p>—Mucho más hermoso que la diosa Afrodita, no el idiota que vive en el santuario.</p><p>Le dijo, besando sus labios de nuevo, para recargarse sobre su pecho con una expresión de placer y paz, escuchando el latido de Kanon, que acariciaba su cabello.</p><p>—Eres un blasfemó...</p><p>Una risa sonora fue la respuesta de Radamanthys, que acomodándose de tal forma que podía ver el rostro de su alfa, se relamio los labios, acariciando su mejilla.</p><p>—¿Lo dice quién engañó a Poseidón y buscaba la cabeza de Hades?</p><p>Eso era cierto, así que supuso que podía ser un blasfemó, aunque aún pensaba la razón por la cual Radamanthys no acepto a ese espectro de la arpía, ese soldado leal y optó por amar a un soldado enemigo, vistiendo una armadura dorada.</p><p>—Tienes un punto, pero aún así, porque no corresponder a mi rival de amores y a mi sí.</p><p>Radamanthys cerró los ojos, en realidad no lo sabía, lo único que comprendía era que había perdido todo su respeto cuando no acepto su petición, cuando no quiso comprender que no lo amaba.</p><p>—Valentine es un soldado fiel, pero... no es una buena persona, no como tú, el es orgulloso y dominante, es algo obsesivo, me sigue a cualquier parte, sin que yo se lo pida...</p><p>Era mucho más fuerte que Valentine, y podía matarlo con una sola de sus manos, como si fuera invencible, pero, al mismo tiempo, al ser un omega, sufrir el celo, en ocasiones llegaba a preocuparse de no haber cerrado bien la puerta de sus habitaciones, de no tener el control de su cuerpo o de su libido, tal vez, que su fiel soldado podía aprovechar su debilidad, para morderlo y marcarlo para él.</p><p>—A veces pienso que me hubiera mordido en mis celos de no ser más fuerte que él o en ocasiones, tener protección extra afuera de mis habitaciones... Minos me cuidaba cuando los celos eran demasiado molestos para mí.</p><p>Kanon escuchaba su respuesta, tratando de imaginarse a Minos como un hermano sobreprotector que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara al menor, pero no lograba verlo así, además, de que no entendía su recelo hacia Valentine, quien debía ser un soldado leal, un soldado perfecto, pero un mal alfa, supuso.</p><p>—En realidad, no habría cambiado mucho el resultado de mi secuestro, de no llegar ese dios, sé que Valentine me habría forzado a compartir su lecho, él me habría mordido a la primera oportunidad y es gracioso, aún a Minos le agradas.</p><p>El era un hombre agradable, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, cuando Radamanthys le respondía sus dudas con tanta seguridad.</p><p>—¿Y yo no soy así? ¿Yo soy diferente?</p><p>Simplemente asintió, porque si era diferente, era una buena persona, un buen chico y un alfa espectacular, poderoso, hermoso, amable.</p><p>—No se porque o como llegaste a pensar que no eres una buena persona, pero lo eres, tu eres bueno y gentil, un alfa como siempre me imaginé que debía ser mi compañero, Kanon, eres aquello que siempre espere tener a mi lado, un dragón marino, para un wyvern, de quienes ya nació un Leviathan...</p><p>Kanon abrazo el cuerpo de Radamanthys con fuerza, besando su frente, para soplar el área en donde se unían sus cejas, viendo que también le daba cosquillas a su omega, que rió bajito.</p><p>—Si tu lo dices, debe ser cierto, mi wyvern...</p><p>Kanon beso una última vez a Radamanthys, escuchando unos pasos en esa habitación, viendo a Shion y a Minos, con un Aiacos a sus espaldas con expresión de fastidió.</p><p>—¿Es en serio?</p><p>Pregunto cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, desviando la mirada, completamente sonrojado.</p><p>—¡Los dejamos unos minutos a solas y esto es lo que hacen!</p><p>Minos negó eso, pensando que se trataban de dos jóvenes saludables, un alfa y un omega, los dos se querían, Kanon era un buen chico, en cambio Radamanthys no era tan bueno en realidad, así que eran como una buena funda para una espada filosa.</p><p>—Violate y tú son iguales, al menos, lo fueron los primeros años después de nuestro despertar, ni siquiera se porque no ha resultado embarazada.</p><p>Aiacos se sonrojo mucho más, suspirando, a punto de salir corriendo.</p><p>—Porque si sabemos cómo funciona la protección...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Visitas inesperadas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Milo caminaba a lado de su amigo de la infancia, que siempre le había acompañado a todas partes, Camus era un alfa y era su compañero, su esposo, de algunos años para esa fecha.</p><p>-Hyoga y Shun están en el Santuario, seguramente desean hablar contigo sobre algo importante.</p><p>Camus no deseaba conversar sobre su alumno en ese momento, cuando el celo de su compañero estaba cerca y cuando esperaba que Milo por fin pudiera quedar embarazado, ya que se encontraban en una agradable época de paz.</p><p>-Y yo deseo hablar contigo, sobre mi amor por ti... tal vez de unas pequeñas personitas caminando en mi templo.</p><p>Milo sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, negando eso, relamiendo sus labios, rodeando su cuello con delicadeza, para besar sus labios, gimiendo al sentir su sabor tan natural, tan propio de su alfa.</p><p>-Ya hemos hablado de esto Camus, y llegamos a un acuerdo.</p><p>Camus negó eso, porque no habían llegado a un acuerdo, el no aceptaba las excusas de Milo, deseaba mucho más que sus celos, quería una vida a su lado, hijos propios, lo que cualquier alfa enamorado llegaba a pensar al conocer al omega ideal.</p><p>-Tu hablaste y tú tomaste una decisión, yo solo te escuché, pero no estoy de acuerdo en ser ignorado por quien amo, ni deseo perder más tiempo en tener un hijo propio, al paso que vamos tú buen amigo Kanon, tendrá descendientes antes que nosotros, hasta nietos...</p><p>Milo estuvo a punto de negarse, de decirle que no deseaba tener hijos todavía, no estaba preparado para eso, sin embargo, en ese momento, escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas, era el cisne, que se acercaba a ellos.</p><p>-Maestro Camus, necesito hablar con usted...</p><p>Camus suspiro, Milo siempre tenía la razón, generalmente cuando su intuición le decía que ocurriría algún suceso, este pasaba, el pensaba que tenía un don especial, su escorpión le decía sentido común, del que carecía cuando el intentaba hacerle ver que debían tener pequeños niños propios.</p><p>-Sigueme Hyoga...</p><p>Milo suspiro, con una expresión que claramente decía que había sido salvado por la campana, regresando todo el camino que habían transitado, para visitar a un buen amigo suyo, otro omega, que escuchaba sus quejas constantes.</p><p>-Yo no soy muy maternal que digamos...</p><p>Pero se detuvo al ver a Shun algo nervioso, observarles desde lejos, haciendole recordar un tiempo en el que su Camus trato de seguirlo, sin demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.</p><p>-¿Porque te escondes?</p><p>Shun jadeo al ser descubierto e intento esconderse mucho mejor, pero ya era tarde, lo mejor era salir de su escondite.</p><p>-¿Es por Hyoga y lo que le dirá a su maestro?</p><p>Shun asintió, caminando algunos pasos más en dirección de Milo, estaba nervioso, como si Camus fuera un ogro, como si pensara que Hyoga sería reprendido por alguna acción en conjunto.</p><p>-¿Qué puede ser tan malo?</p><p>Milo rodeo los hombros del santo de bronce que cumpliría unos dieciocho años, igual que Hyoga, quien sabía era un omega, a diferencia de Isaac, que era un alfa.</p><p>-¿No es como si hubieran formado un vínculo y esperarán un bebé?</p><p>Eso lo pregunto en juego, desechando esa noción inmediatamente, riéndose por esa idea tan graciosa, porque Hyoga tuvo una educación muy estricta, el siempre le dijo que pateara muy duro al alfa que quisiera poseerle sin su permiso, y Camus, que los lazos eran sagrados.</p><p>-Yo... el maestro Albiore me dijo que debíamos acudir con Camus, para traerle la gran noticia.</p><p>Milo inmediatamente sonrió, quería ver la expresión de Camus cuando le dijera que estaba pasando.</p><p>-Sigueme, rápido, tenemos que ver esto.</p><p>*****</p><p>A Minos comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, algo que pudiera ayudarle a controlar su creciente molestia, porque Radamanthys actuaba como un adolescente, o como un hombre de su edad, que de todas formas, perseguía a un muchacho menor de treinta, ese era Kanon.</p><p>-Ya estamos muy viejos para esto...</p><p>Se quejaba sosteniendo el tarro de cerveza, masajeando su sien, estaba solo en esa barra y deseaba seguir estando sólo, para no tener que hablar con nadie más, únicamente el, como un tío preocupado de la salud, seguridad y paz mental de un bebé de un año con dos idiotas como padres.</p><p>-Yo ya estoy muy viejo para esto...</p><p>Volvió a quejarse, percibiendo un perfume demasiado agradable para él, un aroma que le recordaba una batalla que tuvo en el pasado, con el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto.</p><p>-Yo te veo joven y hermoso, tan hermoso como la diosa del amor, y creeme, yo sé de qué hablo.</p><p>Minos suspirando observó el techo, antes de ver al santo dorado que vestía una fea camisa rosa, con pantalones blancos.</p><p>-Si es el santo de piscis de esta época...</p><p>Afrodita se sentó a su lado recargado en sus nudillos, admirandolo de pies a cabeza, relamiendo sus labios.</p><p>-Soy seme...</p><p>Minos volteo a verle con una expresión de extrañeza, tratando de pensar en lo que se le decía y porque se le decía eso en particular.</p><p>-Te lo digo para que cuando lleguemos al templo de piscis no te sorprendas, aunque, se muy bien lo que hago, como darle placer a un amante.</p><p>Minos desvió la mirada, bebiendo un poco más de cerveza, suponiendo que ya debía retirarse, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud de este santo, que daba por hecho, que por un poco de belleza, comería de su mano.</p><p>-Albafica de piscis era el hombre más hermoso que he conocido y el a diferencia tuya, no sufría de esa enfermedad que tú tienes, ese orgullo, que pudre tu belleza, haciéndote una flor de pantano, mucho más agradable a una mosca, que a un grifo.</p><p>Minos se levantó de la barra e intento marcharse, siendo sostenido por el santo de piscis, que únicamente sonreía al verle, con una expresión que decía claramente que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.</p><p>-Me gusta cuando se hacen los difíciles Minos... y tal vez no estés acostumbrado a que un omega sea agresivo con un alfa, como tú, pero sé que te tratas de un hombre al que le gustan los placeres, por lo tanto, cuando al fin aceptes nuestro deseo mutuo, conocerás el paraíso.</p><p>Minos negó eso, riéndose en voz baja, para apartarse del santo de piscis, retirándose a sus habitaciones, en donde el gran patriarca del santuario le dijo que podía descansar, si deseaba permanecer en ese sitio.</p><p>-El orgullo es el pecado que más odio...</p><p>Shura y Angelo observaban ese intercambio en silencio, Angelo recargado en el hombro del español, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, amplia, encontrando ese rechazo como algo muy divertido.</p><p>-Te mandaron a volar, y yo que pensaba que nunca vería a alguien que pudiera resistirte.</p><p>Shura comenzó a reírse también, porque ese no era el Afrodita que conocían, que era mucho más sutil, en esta ocasión actuaba como un alfa en celo, marcando su territorio, aunque fuera un omega.</p><p>-Esa sutileza fue conmovedora, simplemente increíble...</p><p>Angelo se rió un poco más fuerte, colocando una mano en la rodilla de Shura, quien bebió su cerveza de un solo trago.</p><p>-Poco te faltó para golpear su cabeza con un mazo y llevártelo a tus espaldas...</p><p>Afrodita se encogió de hombros, deseaba ser sincero, claro, había algo que le hacía desearle con el y no detenerse hasta tenerlo.</p><p>-Ese alfa será mío...</p><p>Fue su única respuesta, con una decisión parecida a la que sólo tenía durante las guerras, en esa conquista usaria todo su poder, su intelecto y su belleza, para apoderarse de ese alfa, que aparentaba estar enamorado del antiguo santo de Piscis.</p><p>-Antes de que abandone el santuario, lo tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano, eso se los juro.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, que reía al verle, sosteniendo su cabello, el que llevo a su boca, con esa inocencia que tienen todos lados niños pequeños, que tuvo su padre, cuando los encontró en el templo de géminis.</p><p>-Esta niña es idéntica a ti, Kanon, es hermosa...</p><p>Kanon sonreía al verlos, recargado en sus codos, sus manos en su barbilla, con una expresión casi infantil que siempre tenía cuando les enseñaba algo nuevo, o tal vez, como si fuera un gato, ya que Shion podía imaginarse una cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, en especial al escuchar que era hermosa, idéntica a él.</p><p>-Yo elegí su nombre, se llama Leviathan, porque es lo que nace de dos dragones al tener un huevo... queremos otros más.</p><p>Shion asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención a Kanon, que veía a su padre adoptivo cargando a su pequeña, jugando con ella, Radamanthys los veía un poco más lejos.</p><p>-Tiene las hermosas cejas de su madre y el color de su cabello.</p><p>Le informo, como si no pudiera descubrirlo por si mismo, acariciando el centro de sus cejas, recibiendo una risa escandalosa.</p><p>-Es una linda princesa, no es verdad, no es verdad.</p><p>Radamanthys se acercó a ellos, tomando un asiento junto a Kanon, ofreciéndole una mamila a Shion, para que le alimentará.</p><p>-Ya es su hora de comer y quería que usted nos haga el favor de alimentarla.</p><p>Era toda una señal de amistad del espectro, así que sujeto la mamila, para alimentar a la pequeña en sus brazos, que al ver la botella se emociono demasiado, casi brillaron sus ojos, para aceptar su alimento.</p><p>-Tambien come como tú, como si quisiera alimentarse con el mundo...</p><p>Comento con los ojos llenos del ayer, recordando la niñez de los gemelos, que estuvieron a su cuidado todo el tiempo, ya que Dohko pensaba que debían asesinarlos, podían ser un mal presagio, pero él nunca quiso hacerles daño, eran dos niños pequeños y tuvo razón, de no ser por ellos, su victoria nunca hubiera ocurrido como pasó.</p><p>-Saga era mucho más tranquilo, el siempre era el más serio, el más silencioso, en cambio, tu... tú siempre fuiste un muchacho muy alegre.</p><p>Sus ojos brillaban con el pasado, al recordar a todos los niños que crío, pensando que nunca tendría familia, ni hijos propios, pero aquí estaba el, cargando de nuevo un bebé, pero esta vez, era un niño nacido de un bebé que el también cargo, como si fuera su nieto.</p><p>-Quiero que sea su padrino, o lo que se parezca a eso, patriarca, Radamanthys también está de acuerdo, así que si algo nos llegará a pasar, sabremos que está en buenas manos.</p><p>Shion se sorprendió demasiado al escucharlo, mirándoles fijamente, a los dos, que le sonreían esperando su respuesta, que fue un si, el se encargaría de esa niña de faltar ellos.</p><p>-Yo la cuidare, y si están de acuerdo, también me gustaría entrenarla llegado el momento...</p><p>*****</p><p>Pan caminaba en el templo derruido de Dionisio, quien estaba sentado en lo que fuera el asiento principal del cuarto de banquetes, donde una mesa larga, cubierta de polvo, telarañas y platos viejos, con algo solidificado en su interior, adornaban los manteles cubiertos de manchas, en un templo que ya no era más que despojos del pasado, como si hubiera habido una fiesta fastuosa que nadie se molestó en limpiar una vez finalizada, la que se quedó a medias, como el poder de los dioses que habían sido olvidados.</p><p>-Pensé que te encontrarias con ese omega en tus brazos, fabricando ese bebé que tanto necesitas para darle nueva vida a tu templo, con sus llantos provenientes del hermoso toro de Falaris.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, el dios Pan, golpeaba una imponente pieza de cobre con forma de toro, que tenía una puerta en sus costillas, donde en otros tiempos, le hacían sacrificios en su nombre al introducirlos en el toro, para que esté mugiera alimentado de sus gritos, al ser quemados vivos, mujeres, niños, omegas, todos ellos embrutecidos por el licor que les hacían beber, pero al final, el dolor despertaba a cualquiera.</p><p>-Uno de los guerreros que poseen el cosmos de las galaxias, los gemelos de géminis, vino por el, pero logré poseerlo, seguramente logré embarazar a ese omega fértil.</p><p>Eso quería decir que en un año, podrían resucitar ese templo, el poder de su bien amigo.</p><p>-¿Y no te sirve cualquier clase de sacrificio? ¿Tiene que nacer de ese omega en particular?</p><p>Dionisio negó eso, no tenía porque ser nacido de su sangre, o de ese omega, pero deseaba quebrarlo, destruirlo y demostrarle que los dioses gobernaban su destino.</p><p>-El sacrificio debe ser realizado por alguien, que confíe y crea en mí de forma ciega.</p><p>*****</p><p>Esta es la primera vez que escribiré alguna pareja de bronce, en este caso Shun y Hyoga, espero les guste mi interpretación de ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La gran noticia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyoga estaba muy nervioso, tal vez demasiado, y aunque había practicado en su mente como decirle a su maestro lo que había pasado, se daba cuenta que tenerlo de frente era mucho más difícil de lo que se lo había imaginado.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que pasa?</p><p>Hyoga suspiro por tercera vez consecutiva, llevando una mano a donde estaba su mordida, sintiendo tranquilidad, de tan solo tocarla, pensando en su alfa que siempre era gentil a su lado.</p><p>-Hyoga, no te entrene para que tuvieras dudas y lo que sea que haya pasado, puedes decírmelo, yo te ayudaré con eso.</p><p>Hyoga descubrió entonces su cuello, para que su maestro viera esa mordida, que ante sus ojos eran los dientes de alguna clase de criatura inhumana, de algún salvaje que había usado el celo de su amado alumno, su debilidad, pero aun así, trato de mantenerse tranquilo.</p><p>-¿Te mordieron?</p><p>Pregunto manteniendo la calma, arqueando una ceja, demasiado perturbado, sin saber qué hacer, pero no podía permitir que Hyoga lo viera flaquear, le viera enojarse o empezar una cacería para buscar a ese alfa que mordió a su alumno.</p><p>-No sólo eso, maestro Camus.</p><p>Camus ladeo un poco la cabeza, pensando que siempre que había una mordida había sexo, enojándose con quién fuera que mordió a su alumno, furioso, tomando una decisión, debía tener un nombre, una cara, así podría buscarlo y encerrarlo en un cubo de hielo para que nunca pudiera salir de su prisión.</p><p>-También estoy embarazado del alfa que me mordió.</p><p>Pero ese era un castigo muy suave, demasiado blando para alguien que debía morir una pena aterradora, alguien que mataría, y después, perseguiría en el Inframundo, en el Yomotsu para lanzarlo al abismo, en el Inframundo para matarlo cuantas veces pudiera, con estalactitas de hielo, clavándose una a una en su cuerpo, destruyéndolo lentamente, pero aun así, debía mantener la calma.</p><p>— ¿Y quién es el afortunado?</p><p>Hyoga sabía que su maestro no podría tomar con calma esa noticia, que pensaría lo peor y que trataría de castigar a su alfa, por eso le pidió que se mantuviera atrás, que no lo siguiera, viendo la mueca de disgusto de Camus, que se parecía mas a una sonrisa, un tic nervioso, una mueca de molestia absoluta.</p><p>—Déjeme decirle...</p><p>Camus negó eso, ya no deseaba escuchar mas, porque Hyoga trataría de decirle que no era para tanto, pero si ese alfa no estaba a su lado, eso quería decir que era un cobarde, un mentiroso, un mal compañero, que sufriría la venganza de un santo dorado.</p><p>—Fue ese santo de bronce de la cara marcada, ese bastardo de la isla de la reina muerte...</p><p>Hyoga negó eso, porque pensaba que la única razón por la que Ikki no lo mato, fue porque su hermanito no era un omega, y el estaba embarazado, no podía culparlo de corromper a su hermano, que tenía su misma edad, con el que siempre había tenido una relación muy cercana.</p><p>—Maestro, por favor... déjeme decirle que paso.</p><p>Camus trataba de pensar en algún nombre, el dragón era un beta, el Pegaso también, tal vez alguno de los dioses guerreros de Hasgard, en ese caso, su venganza sería peor aún, porque conocía muy bien la clase de pervertido que habitaba esas tierras, que sobrevivía en la tundra, porque él era uno de ellos, y se prometió, que su alumno jamás tendría que sufrir en las manos de alguien igual a él.</p><p>—Solo dime quien es para que pueda ir por él y matarlo, encerrarlo en un cubo de cristal que lanzare al hoyo ese en el Inframundo, para que de nuevo, cuando su alma vagabundee las sombras, lo destroce con pequeñas navajas de cristal por deshonrar a mi alumno.</p><p>Milo se rio al escuchar esa amenaza, Hyoga al ver que Shun había seguido a Milo, y que este se reía de la respuesta de su maestro sin importarle la seguridad de su alfa, levanto las manos en dirección de su maestro, como si fuera una barrera.</p><p>—Por favor maestro, déjeme explicarle lo que paso...</p><p>Camus al ver a Shun, noto algo que antes no había visto, ese muchacho delgado de aquella delicada apariencia, quien le veía serio, firme, era un alfa, no el más imponente de sus congéneres, pero era uno de los suyos, quien le veía como si lo estuviera retando, su alumno era un omega, que trataba de explicarle quien era su alfa, pero lo supo en ese momento, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que una vena estaba a punto de estallar.</p><p>—Fuiste tú... tu deshonraste a mi alumno, una rata verde violo a un cisne.</p><p>Shun negó eso, nunca había hecho nada en contra de su amigo, ahora su amante y su compañero, quien trato de colocarse frente a su maestro, pero este siguió caminando, hasta detenerse frente a él, con una expresión que indicaba exactamente cuanto le despreciaba.</p><p>— ¿Quién te crees que eres para morder a un cisne, para morder a mi alumno? ¿Es eso lo que te enseño ese santo de plata? ¿O me dirás que los alfas siempre serán alfas?</p><p>Milo comenzaba a molestarse, los dos estaban en ese templo, lo que significaba que estaban juntos, que se amaban, Hyoga tenía una mordida y el muchacho era por mucho, más fuerte que cualquier santo dorado, cualquier espectro o cualquier dios, eso lo habían demostrado, además, Shun era un buen muchacho, un alma noble, siempre amable, para su punto de vista, era el mejor alfa que cualquier omega podía tener, si te gustaba la tranquilidad, él prefería a su pervertida paleta de limón.</p><p>— ¿No crees que ya te estás pasando?</p><p>Le pregunto cruzando sus brazos, tratando de ser la voz de la cordura, y eso no iba con él, de ninguna manera, pero Camus estaba actuando como toda una mamá gallina, como cuando fue a buscarlo a media noche para decirle que a su alumno le había llegado el celo y que no sabía qué hacer.</p><p>—Yo puedo responder por mí mismo, señor Milo, si el maestro Camus me lo permite.</p><p>Shun estaba firme, observando a Hyoga, que estaba nervioso, pues le había dicho que Camus era un maestro protector, que siempre le había dicho que se cuidara de los alfas, que Milo también le había dicho que no aceptara el cortejo de cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera y su amor era real, sincero, él quería demasiado al santo del cisne, mucho más que a su propia vida.</p><p>—Yo amo a Hyoga, y él me ama a mí, por eso tiene mi mordida, por eso me ha aceptado como su compañero, porque compartimos una unión muy profunda, como la que usted tiene con el señor Milo, o Mu tiene con el señor Aldebarán.</p><p>A Camus le importaba muy poco las excusas de ese alfa, lo único que deseaba era vengar el honor de su alumno, que no se atrevía a pelear con él, mirándole con su ojo azul, esperando que quisiera escuchar a su alfa.</p><p>—Una unión que se ha manifestado con la concepción de un bebe, que nacerá en seis meses a partir de esta fecha y aunque somos jóvenes, sabemos que deseamos conservarlo, por eso hemos venido a verlo, porque Hyoga necesita su bendición...</p><p>Camus no podía creer que hubieran pasado tres meses desde la concepción de ese niño del que hablaban, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaban siendo compañeros, tal vez mas de un año, si Hyoga trataba de seguir sus consejos.</p><p>— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya han tenido más de un celo juntos?</p><p>Milo pregunto lo que él no se atrevió, deteniéndose a un lado suyo, para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, si la respuesta no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero Shun, con esa calma que le caracterizaba, asintió.</p><p>—Estamos juntos, desde los trece años, ya tenemos dieciocho, pero llevamos dos siendo una pareja, el primer celo nos cuidamos, el segundo, permitimos que pasara, así que no es un accidente, ni fue un error de juicio, amo a Hyoga y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.</p><p>Hyoga sonrió, al escuchar esa declaración, al ver que su maestro iba calmándose, caminando hasta detenerse junto a su alfa, sosteniendo su mano con la suya.</p><p>—Maestro Camus, Milo, queremos formalizar nuestra unión, quiero casarme con él, estar a su lado por siempre con su bendición, pero, si no lo aceptan, de todas formas lo hare, porque yo lo quiero, yo amo a Shun, el me quiere a mí, eso debería ser suficiente para ustedes.</p><p>Milo asintió, para él era más que suficiente que los dos se amaran, que desearan estar juntos, sonriendo al pensar que Camus tendría pequeñas pisadas en su templo, como siempre lo deseo, así que ya no tendría por qué darle un niño, cuando podía cuidar a su nieto, por llamarlo de alguna manera.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?</p><p>Hyoga no supo que decirle, Milo se rio entre dientes, rodeando el cuello de su alfa, que aun estaba demasiado tenso, esperando que solo fuera una alucinación, una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que pudiera despertar muy pronto.</p><p>—No es obvio, no deseaba que hicieras un escándalo y quisieras matar a su alfa.</p><p>Shun guardaba silencio, sosteniendo con mayor fuerza la mano de Hyoga, que esperaba la respuesta de su maestro, quien solamente suspiro cansado, llevando una mano a su sien, respirando hondo.</p><p>—Juro, que entre tú y Milo me volverán loco, solo espero, que el patito que nazca, no me cause tantos problemas...</p><p>Hyoga sonrió, al ver que Camus aceptaba su unión, Shun abrazo a su omega, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, separándose cuando el maestro de su compañero clavo sus ojos en el, como si fueran navajas.</p><p>—Tienen mi bendición, pero tú, aun estas a prueba...</p><p>Aceptaba ese reto con gusto, se dijo en silencio, siguiendo a Hyoga que por fin estaba mucho más tranquilo, quien no se atrevía a discutir con su maestro, pues, le admiraba, lo quería demasiado y aunque al pelear con él, hizo lo correcto, de vez en cuando, aun se sentía culpable por eso.</p><p>—No estás contento, ya tendrás pequeñas pisadas en tu templo, niños corriendo por doquier.</p><p>Camus estaba cansado, pero al escuchar esas palabras de Milo, negó eso, no quería escuchar pisadas de niños cualquiera, que bien podían ser sus nietos, si Hyoga fuera su hijo, él deseaba niños propios, escorpiones corriendo por doquier, aterrorizando el santuario.</p><p>—No, eso significa que aun mi alumno tendrá hijos antes que yo, porque tú no quieres tener niños míos...</p><p>Milo suspiro, no entendía la necesidad de Camus de tener niños, pero con el eso no pasaba, no deseaba niños pequeños corriendo por doquier destruyendo la tranquilidad de su templo, no era un omega maternal, aunque su paleta de limón dijera lo contrario, pero no deseaba discutir, solo distraer a su alfa, que aun estaba molesto por aquella noticia.</p><p>—Debes admitir, que esos dos siempre han estado juntos, que hacen una bonita pareja y que te gustara verles crecer a los niños nacidos de ambos, porque yo no quiero niños, no voy a cambiar pañales, ni arruinare mi figura con un embarazo.</p><p>Camus se encogió de hombros, mirándole de reojo, suponiendo que podía tratar de convencer a su omega de otra forma, justo como le convenció de recibir su mordida, cuando lo seguía a todas partes, como si fuera su sombra, cuando Milo trataba de esconderse con Aldebarán, pero, usando una vieja treta, que leyó en un libro de mitología, puedo encajar sus dientes en su cuello.</p><p>—Yo intente ser bueno, intente ser comprensivo, pero al demonio con todo eso, tu y yo queremos una familia, pequeños niños propios, lo sé, porque te conozco mucho mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo, así que, mi pequeño escorpión, lo he decidido, este año será cuando tu des a luz al primero de ellos.</p><p>Camus beso sus labios, después de esa declaración, manteniendo la calma para los que no le conocían bien, para Milo, fue una señal de alarma, porque le veía sonreír, como cuando lo engaño para que recibiera su mordida, durante su celo, como lo hacían los dioses griegos, usando su ingenuidad para eso.</p><p>—Esta vez no te dejare hacerlo.</p><p>Camus no le respondió, por lo cual, Milo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, porque nunca le negaría a su amado algo que deseara, no en realidad.</p><p>—Eres un maldito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Un bebe y una decisión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camus había tomado una decisión y no se iba a arrepentir por nada del mundo, esta vez no, él deseaba tener un niño, o varios, pequeños escorpiones que anduvieran por allí, además, comenzaba a sentirse viejo, su alumno ya tenía un alfa, pronto sus propios niños, en cambio, Milo todavía no daba su brazo a torcer, así que debía convencerlo de permitirle traer al mundo un fruto de su amor.</p><p>Lo haría lento, convenciendo poco a poco, igual a como lo había hecho con su escorpión cuando logro morderlo durante su celo, siguiéndolo a todas partes, admirándolo de lejos, persiguiéndole en silencio, para dejarle claro a sus rivales, que ese bello omega era su alma gemela, sólo que todavía no lo sabía, no en ese momento.</p><p>Llevaba flores, serenatas, poemas de amor, todo lo que pensara pudiera servirle para seducir a su amado, que termino sucumbiendo a sus encantos, como esta vez lo haría, porque Milo le amaba, realmente le quería y nunca le negaría nada de lo que le pidiera.</p><p>Camus estaba seguro de eso, de su victoria, y aun tenía la paciencia para seducirle, convencerle lentamente, por eso estaba en su templo, caminando lentamente, esperando sorprenderlo, pero cual fuera su sorpresa cuando lo vio, a Kanon, cargando algo extraño en sus brazos, un bulto, acercándose a Milo, quien le veía extrañado también.</p><p>— ¡Milo! ¡Quiero que conozcas al amor de mi vida!</p><p>Milo se acerco a él, algo sorprendido, buscando a Radamanthys, pues muchas veces le había dicho que ese espectro era el amor de su vida, aquel que más quería en ese mundo y a quien deseaba a su lado, por el resto de sus días.</p><p>—Ya lo conozco, lamentablemente.</p><p>Milo aun no entendía porque Kanon estaba tan enamorado de Radamanthys, se preguntaba la razón de ello, constantemente, pero no era quien para opinar, era su amigo quien había optado por un espectro como su pareja, mientras que el, por una paleta de limón.</p><p>—No, el otro, una hermosa chica rubia, de unos ojos azules como el cielo.</p><p>Milo veía como tenía algo en sus brazos, que cargaba como si fuera un bebé, pero no le tomó importancia, tratando de pensar quien podría ser, y porque parecía tan contento con eso, porque pensaba, que pasaría ese celo en compañía del espectro, a quien mordería por fin.</p><p>— ¿Qué paso con Radamanthys?</p><p>Le pregunto, mirándole fijamente, observando como Kanon le daba el bulto blanco, que se movía, haciendo que arqueara una ceja, viéndola por fin con una expresión extraña, entre maravilla y nerviosismo, pues, no sabía cómo cargar un bebe.</p><p>—Pues ella nació del primero, hace como un año y unos meses.</p><p>No era necesario que hicieran demasiadas cuentas, porque era obvio que esa niña había sido concebida durante la guerra y Milo de pronto, cargando a la niña con mas, seguridad, le vio con una expresión que decía exactamente lo que pensaba que hizo.</p><p>— ¡Maldita sea Kanon! ¿Lo forzaste?</p><p>Kanon al escuchar eso negó esa pregunta inmediatamente, no lo había forzado, había sido todo un caballero en dorada armadura, literal y figurativamente, mirándole con una expresión de sorpresa, llevando una mano a su pecho con indignación.</p><p>—Para tu información, después del combate, Radamanthys entro en estado de celo y prácticamente me salto encima, yo fui la pobre victima de existir una.</p><p>Milo aun le veía sorprendido, acunando al bebe, que sostuvo su cabello, llevándolo a su boca, con una pequeña risa que erizo su piel, llamando la atención de Camus, que también podía ver que Kanon, el buen amigo de su escorpión, tenía un bebe, justo como le dijo a su omega que pasaría.</p><p>—De existir, porque me encanto estar a su lado... es tan sexy cuando quiere comerme vivo y no se detiene ante nada, moviéndose con ese cuerpo rubio sobre el mío.</p><p>Era demasiada información, siempre, porque no podía mezclar al espectro que los mato en el castillo Heinstein como lo que era, un demonio salido de las entrañas del Inframundo, y el omega que Kanon presumía cuando se juntaban a tomar una cerveza o comer alguna botana, riéndose al pensar, que su amigo alfa, tampoco podía imaginarse a un Camus pervertido, lleno de detalles hacia él, con una infinidad de expresiones diferentes.</p><p>—Quedamos en que ninguno de los dos hablaría de ese asunto con el otro, jamás.</p><p>Le recordó Milo, arrullando a la niña que se dejaba sostener por él, escuchando unos pasos, maldiciendo su suerte, porque sabía exactamente de quien eran esos pasos, y podía verle admirar la idea de tener un hijo propio cada vez más.</p><p>—Así que Kanon tiene un hijo, una niña...</p><p>Camus se asomo a verla sonriendo, imaginándose un bebe de cabello azul ensortijado, o tal vez cabello verde lacio, sonriendo, llamando la atención de Kanon, porque esa sonrisa no podía ser considerada una amenaza, pero lo era, y no para él, sino para su omega.</p><p>—Se llama Leviatán... es hija de Radamanthys, que ya tiene mi mordida.</p><p>Kanon sabía que el copo de nieve era un alfa posesivo y celoso, algo territorial, que en un momento pensó que estaba interesado en Milo, pero no era así, sin embargo, el escorpión era su mejor amigo, el único que tenía en el Santuario, en sus primeros días claro, y el más cercano de ellos.</p><p>—Y también nos casaremos, en algunos meses, le hare un omega de bien.</p><p>La verdad era que Camus lo ponía nervioso, porque nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando, si estaba furioso, si estaba contento, si estaba a punto de matarte o estaba completamente eufórico, para él, todas sus expresiones eran idénticas, para Milo, existía un mar de ellas, pero pensaba que era como con su omega, ya que su buen amigo le decía que el rostro de Radamanthys pasaba de molesto, a muy enojado, sin puntos medios.</p><p>— ¿Puedo cargarla?</p><p>Esta vez pregunto, tratando de sonreírle a Kanon, que le miraba con algo parecido al nerviosismo, pensó Camus, quien asintió, permitiéndole cargar a su hija, una cosita hermosa, pequeña y regordeta, con ojos azules, con las cejas de su madre, con el color de su cabello, pero el tono de piel de Kanon, una criatura encantadora, pero el que tendría con su escorpión seria por mucho más hermoso todavía.</p><p>—Es tan hermosa, me hace pensar en querer tener mi propio bebé, un niño que nazca de Milo, un pequeño escorpión verde... o una paleta de mora azul.</p><p>Milo negó eso casi inmediatamente, no deseaba tener niños, aunque esa pequeña era preciosa, tan perfecta que no sabía que más responderle, sin que llamara la atención de Kanon, que deseaba enseñarle su bebé a todos los habitantes del santuario, a su diosa, a los otros santos dorados, a quien deseara verla.</p><p>—Quien lo hubiera pensado, primero recibimos la noticia de que la rata verde embarazo a mi alumno y ahora esto, Kanon tiene una hermosa nena con su omega... faltamos nosotros.</p><p>Camus le regreso a Kanon a la pequeña que aun sonreía, mirándoles fijamente, sin entender muy bien de que estaban hablando, reconociendo la molestia del santo de cristal, como la mirada de sorpresa y negación de Milo.</p><p>— ¿Rata verde?</p><p>Pregunto, antes de que Milo pudiera silenciarlo, quien ya hacía señas con sus manos para que no siguiera hablando, pero era demasiado tarde, logrando que Camus volviera a molestarse, además, de empecinarse en tener su propio niño o niña, un hijo de ambos, el fruto de su amor.</p><p>—Shun de Andrómeda embarazo a mi alumno, a Hyoga, seguramente usando alguna treta.</p><p>Kanon al escuchar esa respuesta sonrió de medio lado, negando eso, sin entender porque Camus hablaba así de ese santo de bronce, aunque no creía que supiera que alguna vez fue el embace de Hades, respirando hondo cuando la mirada del santo de acuario se poso en la suya.</p><p>— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?</p><p>Kanon pensaba que lo mejor era irse, pero la parte en él que le gustaba pelear por la justicia, le dijo que debía defender a los dos santos de bronce, en especial, Shun, que era más bueno que el pan, o cualquier cosa buena en ese mundo, ese alfa era un santo y seguramente debió tomar mucho valor para declarársele a Hyoga.</p><p>—Qué piensas que Shun se aprovecho de Hyoga, Andrómeda es un santo, no como nosotros, sino de esos santos religiosos que alcanzan la iluminación por su bondad, y para mi, el cisne tiene mucha suerte de tener un alfa como él, que lo cuidara, lo proveerá, lo respetara por el resto de sus vidas.</p><p>Milo había tratado de decirle eso a Camus, pero su alfa no lo aceptaba, mucho menos viniendo de los labios de Kanon, pues pensaba, que los dos estaban confabulados, para convencerlo de la bondad de Shun, que no importaba que hubiera peleado en las guerras cuando era un pacifista, pues eso no tenía nada que ver.</p><p>—Lo que me sorprende es que Ikki no haya matado a tu alumno por profanar a su hermano, pero si aun el está de acuerdo con su unión, porque te molestaría a ti, no es como si Hyoga fuera un niño pequeño.</p><p>Camus le veía en silencio, pensando en lo que Kanon le estaba diciendo, tal vez tenia razón, pero, aun así, Shun estaba a prueba, debía demostrar que podía ser un buen alfa, en cambio, su deseo por tener su propio hijo aumentaba a pasos adelantados, tomando una decisión, quería un niño, un bebé, que se pareciera Milo.</p><p>—Además, así tienen más tiempo para estar juntos, Milo y tú podrían tener un bebé, para que crezca junto a mi niña, los dos podrían destruir el santuario, tal vez conquistar el mundo...</p><p>Estaba bromeando, por supuesto, pero la sonrisa de Camus y la mirada de Milo, que decía claramente que era un traidor, de nuevo le hizo reír, pues, le había bromeado a Shion, diciéndole que le enseñaría todo lo que sabía, aun, como engañar dioses, para poder hacerse con el mundo.</p><p>—No es tan mala idea.</p><p>Dijo Camus, viéndolo partir, tomando la decisión de tener un bebe durante ese celo, claro que él no lo tendría, porque al ser un alfa era físicamente imposible para el hacerlo, pero, para Milo era lo más fácil del mundo, siempre y cuando pudiera convencerlo de eso.</p><p>—Ni siquiera lo pienses.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga por fin podía respirar con calma, sentado en una pequeña columna en el coliseo, mirando las nubes pasar por sobre su cabeza, a su lado estaba Shun, que le veía en silencio, con aquella expresión pacifica, que siempre tenía, sosteniendo una de sus manos, para después sonreír.</p><p>—Lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez porque Milo estaba presente.</p><p>Shun asintió, creyendo que sería como con su hermano, que ataco al cisne apenas supo que esperaban un bebe, aunque le dijo que se trataba de un alfa, y que su omega era Hyoga, claro que ese momento no fue uno preparado, sino que estaban juntos, en su habitación, brindándose caricias, el debajo de su compañero, que le cabalgaba sin pudor alguno, sosteniéndose de su torso.</p><p>—Ikki lo tomo mucho peor aún, te ataco sin siquiera pensarlo.</p><p>Hyoga recordaba que intento golpearlo, pero Shun sostuvo su puño con sus cadenas, para que pudieran separarse de golpe, el cubriendo a su amado con una de las almohadas, quien estaba completamente sonrojado, sin saber exactamente qué decir al respecto.</p><p>—Todavía no puedo verlo a la cara después de eso...</p><p>Tenía que recordarse que aun no sabía que pensar de esa ocasión, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, pero aun así el hermano mayor de su alfa ingreso en ese cuarto, creyendo que lastimaban a Shun por los gemidos que pronunciaba, quien, al ver lo que estaba pasando, aun estaba sumamente enojado, pero decidió escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.</p><p>—No se acercara en un tiempo, él está muy avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido...</p><p>Hyoga creía que cuando naciera su hijo, o hija, volverían a ver a Ikki, pero mientras tanto, querían un poco de paz, como la que tenían en la isla Andrómeda, en donde Albiore, el maestro de Shun se mostro feliz por la noticia, el era un alfa, que simplemente le abrazo, aceptándolo como un miembro más de la isla, quien a su vez, después de unas semanas, les dijo que Camus tenía derecho a saber de las buenas noticias, así que debían visitarlo para eso.</p><p>—Sobreviviste, eso es lo mejor...</p><p>Lo decía en serio, no deseaba ser un omega soltero, porque su maestro mato a su alfa antes de permitirle contarle como sucedió todo, como decidieron estar juntos, pues, se dieron cuenta que se amaban.</p><p>— ¿Quién más crees que debe saberlo?</p><p>Mu, él les había ayudado en la guerra, Kanon, gracias a él lograron llegar a su destino y el evito en varias ocasiones que mataran a Shun, había tantas personas que debían saber la gran noticia, pero suponía, que tenían que hacerlo lentamente.</p><p>—Shiryu, Seiya y tu hermano ya lo saben, tu maestro y el mío también, Milo ya lo sabe, deberíamos ir con Kanon, seguramente el se alegrara por nosotros.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Planes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No quiere tener un hijo mío...</p><p>Se quejaba amargamente Camus, en la casa de libra, a su lado estaba Mu, cuyo toro no estaba nada contento con él y no sabía la razón de ello e intentaba deducirla en un poco de alcohol, Dohko únicamente aprovechaba la oportunidad para beber con dos jóvenes alfa, que por alguna razón pensaban que podía ayudarlos con sus problemas, cuando el consejero siempre había sido Shion.</p><p>—No quiere embarazarse de mí, no desea un hijo mío.</p><p>Dohko que ya había cuidado de dos niños, no les encontraba mucho chiste, cambiar pañales, ver que comieran, mantenerlos vivos el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran pelear en la siguiente guerra santa, eso era aburrido, él prefería la vida de soltero.</p><p>—Y el maldito de Kanon tuvo el descaro de venir, al templo de mi omega... para decirle que tenía una hija... una hija de un año con un espectro, ese de las cejas gruesas en su rostro...</p><p>Camus azotó su vaso contra la mesa, enfocando su mirada en la madera, logrando que Dohko sonriera de medio lado, porque nunca creyó posible ver al tempano de hielo tan dolido por algo.</p><p>—Mi torito hermoso está enojado conmigo, y ni siquiera recuerdo qué hice...</p><p>No pensaban que Aldebarán pudiera enojarse con cualquiera, mucho menos con Mu, que veía completamente miserable su bebida, tratando de entender porque le estaba dando un trato tan frío.</p><p>—Lo peor de todo es que no me dice nada, pero me ignora... actúa como si yo ya no existiera...</p><p>Mu estaba enojado y deprimido al mismo tiempo, enojado, porque no sabía exactamente que había hecho, pero sí que fue grande y estúpido, deprimido, porque eso significaba que le había roto el corazón a su toro, de nuevo.</p><p>—Es amable con todos, les sonríe, les acepta a su lado, pero conmigo, trata de ser tan profesional como podría serlo, y eso es injusto, porque somos la pareja más antigua del santuario.</p><p>Camus arqueo una ceja, a punto de quejarse, porque el perseguía a su escorpión desde que llegó a ese santuario, sin embargo, pasó algo de tiempo antes de que le aceptara, en cambio, Mu había tenido mucha más suerte que él.</p><p>—Tenemos a Kiki... es injusto, demasiado injusto.</p><p>Camus asintió, porque era injusto que su omega no deseara tener pequeños niños propios, un escorpión verde, cuya risa resonará en las paredes del santuario, además, deseaba ver a Milo con un niño en brazos, un perfecto niño nacido de ambos.</p><p>—No es como si yo le hubiera pedido traicionar a nuestra diosa, sólo es un bebé, un bebé chiquito.</p><p>Camus trato de medir el cuerpo del bebé con sus brazos como para demostrar su punto, para poco después beber un vaso más de licor, respirando hondo, suspirando.</p><p>—Y no es como si hubiera traicionado a nuestra diosa, sé que hice algo muy malo, pero no me dice que...</p><p>Dohko negó eso, Aldebarán nunca le diría que había pasado y si le preguntaba, era seguro que se enojaría mucho más, sobre Milo, tal vez si le ayudaban a cuidar a la pequeña de Kanon, le naciera el amor maternal y desearía tener un hijo propio.</p><p>—Porque no pasas tiempo con el bebé de Kanon para que desee tener su propio hijo, y tú, no le puedes preguntar qué hiciste mal, eso hará que se enoje mucho más, tal vez...</p><p>Pero tenía la solución para ese problema, el cual era muy simple, porque no le diría a Mu, pero si mandaban un espía, lograría saber que hizo mal, para recibir su perdón.</p><p>—Si alguien más pudiera preguntárselo, un omega o algo así...</p><p>Era un genio, Milo era muy unido a Aldebarán, desde que los dos eran niños, los había visto conversar de sus admiradores, los dos quejándose de su tenacidad, así que, el haría un trabajo ejemplar.</p><p>—Milo, que Milo le pregunté y así Mu arregla lo que haya hecho que le hizo molestarse con él.</p><p>Camus no estaba tan seguro de que eso funcionara o que Milo compartiera la información que necesitaban con tanto esmero, así que, llevo una mano a su barbilla, con la seriedad que solo una persona ebria podía tener en un asunto tan trivial como ese.</p><p>—No creo que Milo quiera decirme qué pasó, o decirle a su alfa si no tiene el permiso de Aldebarán, a menos que beban un poco más de lo acostumbrado, en compañía de más omegas, como en una pijamada o algo así, entonces, toda la información que guardan tan celosamente, será nuestra.</p><p>Mu tenía la solución perfecta para eso, había un bebé en ese santuario, debían celebrarlo y Kanon era cercano a todos ellos, además, también había un bebé en camino, así que podían meter a todos los omegas en un templo, en una de esas fiestas para los niños y sus madres.</p><p>—Festejemos el futuro nacimiento del bebé de Hyoga y Shun, nosotros haremos una celebración con todos los alfas, que Milo haga una con todos los omegas, y los betas, que asistan a la que deseen.</p><p>Eso era un plan brillante, al menos para la extraña mente de tres santos, que habían tomado demasiado alcohol.</p><p>—Así podremos obtener información, Shura puede hacer que su cangrejo y su rosa obtengan la información que necesitan.</p><p>Los tres asintieron, Mu pensando en contra de todo su buen juicio que era una buena idea, y Camus completamente convencido de que lo era, que al tener un bebé en sus brazos Milo aceptaría su deseo de tener una paletita de mora azul, que destruyera junto a la dragoncita de Kanon, el Inframundo.</p><p>—No tendrán una oportunidad...</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon en ese momento estaba usando el templo de géminis como su habitación, a donde llevaría a su wyvern para que pudieran anidar.</p><p>Su habitación estaba siempre en perfecto orden, nada fuera de su lugar, pues, no era nada agradable para él, vivir en un lugar poco higiénico, mucho menos, después de ser encerrado en cabo Sunion.</p><p>— ¿Maestro Shion? ¿Usted podría casarnos?</p><p>Radamanthys estaba por ser dado de alta, después de algunos análisis más, que revisaban el cosmos del cuerpo de un omega, buscando alguna clase de anomalía que podía traducirse en un embarazo.</p><p>—A Radamanthys y a mí, podría casarnos.</p><p>No era que la futura vida, que en ese momento no eran más que células, contará como un niño, pero, si podían saber si algo se estaba gestando, creciendo, pues el cosmos de la madre u omega, se modificaba en esos casos, pero estarían más seguros en unas semanas, cuatro de ellas.</p><p>— ¿Ya le preguntaste a Radamanthys?</p><p>Era extraño congeniar al espectro y a la persona en esa cama, que respondía con cariño a las caricias de Kanon, que sonreía hacia la niña, quien era protegida por ambas.</p><p>—No, pero deseaba saber si podría casarnos, convertirnos en uno solo, un alfa y un omega de bien.</p><p>Shion se rió al escuchar eso, Kanon era un hombre de bien, un soldado poderoso y de buen corazón, ahora también un padre modeló.</p><p>—Ya eres un hombre de bien Kanon, una buena persona, y un padre cariñoso.</p><p>En ese momento la pequeña estaba con él, en una cuna que había conseguido, después de robarse algunas joyas del fondo del mar, muchas joyas del fondo del mar, para darle una vida cómoda a su dragón, después de todo, a los dragones de tierra les gustaba el oro.</p><p>—Pero, querría que él tenga mi apellido, o yo el suyo, estar juntos bajo todas las leyes del mundo, aún aquellas que no pertenecen al santuario.</p><p>Respondió con un suspiro hondo, arrullando a Leviatán cuando empezó a mover sus pequeñas manos, cantando una pequeña tonada, una canción que recordaba del pasado, que el mismo Shion, les cantaba a ellos.</p><p>—Los he visto interactuar todo este año, se ve que le tienes un cariño especial y el, aunque se trata de un espectro, también te ama, pero, no es demasiado apresurado tener un hijo, una hija en este caso, tratar de iniciar una vida juntos.</p><p>Kanon negó eso, arrullando a su niña, que no hacía mucho ruido, que siempre estaba contenta, tranquila, pero sabía que le miraba, que lo escuchaba y que tenía una voz poderosa, que sabía cómo manipular a los que le rodeaban, aun a esa tierna edad.</p><p>—Saga y yo siempre quisimos tener una pareja, tener hijos con ella, una hermosa familia, nosotros, nuestros hijos, nuestras parejas y tú, que eres algo así como nuestro padre, así que solo estoy cumpliendo un sueño que siempre quise.</p><p>Shion sirvió un poco de té, colocándolo enfrente de Kanon, que le aceptó, pero dejaría que se enfriará antes de beberlo.</p><p>—Creo que fue amor a primera batalla, su lealtad por su dios era algo que nunca había visto, su fuerza, el sobrevivió a mi último intento por matarlo, era realmente poderoso, pudo hablar bajo la influencia del Satán Imperial.</p><p>No le contaría nada respecto al celo que compartieron, era demasiado bochornoso para el decirle que se destrozaron en medio del bosque, que Radamanthys se le lanzó encima, buscando su calor y que él respondió de la misma forma.</p><p>—Este año que he tratado de acercarme a él, me he dado cuenta que me gusta mucho, que lo encuentro fascinante, como una bestia que sólo yo puedo domesticar...</p><p>Para Shion era suficiente, aunque se preguntaba, cómo era que Kanon había encontrado esa fascinación por su enemigo, aunque muchos tenían ese gusto por lo prohibido, un gusto que él no compartía, era como si de un día para otro, decidiera que deseaba seducir a Minos, el asesino de Albafica.</p><p>—Y él me mira con respeto, con admiración, para Radamanthys yo soy el primero, el único géminis que existe, eso, me gusta mucho...</p><p>No sabía si eso era suficiente para él o para tener una vida juntos, pero deseaba intentarlo, mucho más por la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos, que tenía ambas características.</p><p>—Además, quiero que Leviatán viva con sus dos padres, que conozca todo sobre mí, y sobre él, tal vez, tener otro hijo.</p><p>Shion supuso que Kanon deseaba una familia numerosa, con varios hijos, un perro de compañía, un apuesto omega, lo que les faltó tener en él santuario.</p><p>—Así que tendrás muchos nietos, los míos y los de Saga.</p><p>Eso lo dijo sonriendo, bebiendo ya un poco del té, aquel que Shion les preparaba en su niñez.</p><p>—No estarás solo de nuevo, maestro Shion, porque tus dolores de cabeza siempre estarán contigo, para sacarte canas verdes.</p><p>Shion comenzó a reírse al escuchar esa respuesta, llevando una mano a su cabello, que de hecho, era verde, aunque no eran canas.</p><p>—Es mi color natural de cabello, el hermoso verde.</p><p>Kanon fingió sorpresa, llevando una mano a su pecho con un fuerte suspiro, como si se sintiera aliviado de lo que le había dicho en ese momento.</p><p>—Gracias a Athena, yo siempre creí que era culpa mía que tuvieras canas verdes, que te había robado muchos años de vida con mi mal comportamiento.</p><p>Shion de nuevo rió al escucharle, recibiendo una sonrisa de Kanon, que acomodó a su pequeña en su regazo, acariciando su mollera, para después besar su frente.</p><p>—Huele como a caramelo, o a leche, un aroma dulce y delicado, que me recuerda a su omega.</p><p>Los bebés tenían aromas agradables, Kanon y Saga siempre le parecieron que olían como a panqué, un aroma dulce, que le recordaba al hogar.</p><p>—Siempre me pareció que ustedes olían como a pan dulce, se supone que es la leche que consumen, pero no lo sé bien.</p><p>Kanon se encogió de hombros, aún cargando a su pequeña, seguro de que ese había sido amor a primera vista, porque apenas llevaban un día de conocerse y ya daría todo porque estuviera a salvo.</p><p>— ¿Qué sabes del Dios Dionisio?</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos se había retirado a dormir a las habitaciones que Shion decía eran seguras, cómodas y privadas, sorprendiéndose demasiado al ver que los santos dorados no vivían en la miseria, que siempre los había tenido en muy malos términos, cuando, aparentemente, podían divertirse como todos los demás.</p><p>Se dio un largo baño caliente, esperando poder tranquilizarse un poco, después del secuestro de su hermano, su violación y el repentino interés de Afrodita de Piscis, un soldado apuesto, hermoso como ninguno, pero, cuya vanidad no le era nada agradable, mucho menos la poca amabilidad con la cual se acercaba a él, como si fuera cualquiera del montón y fuera a caer bajo los encantos de la primera persona que demostraba interés en el.</p><p>Minos salió del baño con un paso lento, secándose el cabello con una toalla, que dejo en una silla, acercándose a un plato con bocadillos, que le llevaron, para que pudiera comer un poco, tomando uno de ellos, que eran unas uvas, que comió lentamente, antes de tomar su cepillo para empezar a peinar su cabello, deteniéndose cuando vio una silueta en su cama.</p><p>Era Afrodita, que a su vez estaba desnudo, con una rosa en su boca y con una postura que supuso, era seductora, pero para él no le pareció más que una burla, en especial, cuando se suponía que ese cuarto era suyo.</p><p>—Buenas noches, respetable juez de las almas, veo que no es tan viejo como dijo serlo en esa taberna y que sus ojos son mucho más hermosos aun, si los deja al descubierto.</p><p>Minos había recogido su cabello, su rostro estaba al descubierto y se sabía hermoso, pero no solo su rostro estaba al descubierto, también todo lo demás, que llamaba la atención de Afrodita, que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en algunas partes, con una expresión que decía claramente que lo estaba disfrutando.</p><p>—Todo tu cabello es blanco...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rechazó.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Eres muy hermoso en verdad...</p><p>Afrodita se levantó con un paso lento, caminando en dirección de Minos, para recargar sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acorralando al juez contra una pared, al mismo tiempo que dicho juez cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirándole fijamente.</p><p>—Pero, me temo que si dejaras tu rostro al descubierto tendrías docenas de admiradores.</p><p>Minos tenía que admitir que admiraba la facultad de Afrodita para poder hablar con esa rosa en su boca, la que era roja, así que pensaba era una rosa piraña o algo parecido, no recordaba bien cuál era la diferencia entre esas rosas, pero que no le gustaba esa familiaridad que tenía con él.</p><p>— ¿No te gusta tener competencia?</p><p>Minos pregunto con una voz que esperaba resultará agradable a la rosa, que despreciaría poco después.</p><p>—Yo jamás tendría competencia, después de todo soy el santo dorado más hermoso al servicio de Athena, soy Afrodita de Piscis.</p><p>Minos arqueo una ceja, mirándole fijamente, pero no negó eso, dándole de momento por su lado.</p><p>—Toma, esta rosa es para ti.</p><p>Acarició su rostro con los pétalos de la rosa, acomodándola en su cabello, para acercarse un poco más a él, respirando hondo, admirando su perfume natural.</p><p>—Ya me regalaron una rosa, uno de los tuyos, no fue agradable, así que, gracias pero no gracias.</p><p>Se quitó la rosa del cabello, dejándola caer al suelo, acariciando el cuello de Afrodita con las puntas de sus dedos, para acercarse a su cuerpo, como si quisiera besarle.</p><p>—Y encuentro mucho más hermoso a Saga que a ti...</p><p>Susurro al final en su oído, soltando su cabello, para ocultar su rostro, con una sonrisa de medio lado, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente y desistiera de sus coqueteos sin sentido.</p><p>—Nunca me han rechazado...</p><p>Minos borró su sonrisa, cuando notó que Afrodita aún estaba pegado a él, y que llevaba una de sus manos a su cadera, recorriendo su piel con lentitud.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar, eso te gusta...</p><p>Minos dijo fastidiado, esta vez, golpeando la mano que le tocaba con tanta familiaridad, aunque, debía admitir, que la insistencia de ese santo era diferente, era el primer ser humano, que no le tenía miedo.</p><p>—Mucho.</p><p>Afrodita aún actuaba seguro, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer con un alfa como él, regresando una de sus manos a su cadera, que trataba de acariciar con insistencia.</p><p>—Apártate, ahora que todavía puedes.</p><p>Minos sostuvo la mano de Afrodita con fuerza, apartándolo esta vez de su cuerpo, relamiendo sus labios, mirándole fijamente, esperando una respuesta del santo dorado, que solamente vino en la forma de una sonrisa.</p><p>—Y aprovecha que todavía no estoy enojado.</p><p>Respondió Minos, empujando a Afrodita contra la cama, pensando en una forma de zafarse de él, una forma que siempre funcionaba y estaba dispuesto a utilizar, para tranquilizarse un poco.</p><p>—O toma una sola noche conmigo, arrullado por el batir de mis alas...</p><p>Minos se sentó sobre Afrodita, llevando sus manos a su pecho, acariciando su torso con delicadeza, lentamente, riéndose al ver su expresión de completo deseo.</p><p>—Pero, con la condición de no volver a molestarme nunca más, porque solo te daré una noche... no más.</p><p>Minos llevo su nariz a su cuello, admirando su aroma, que era dulce, parecido al de las rosas, pero mezclado con el veneno, con un dejo de cobre.</p><p>—O tal vez deseas que te someta, por eso has venido a mí, un alfa, para que te haga mío y te dominé.</p><p>Afrodita negó eso, no deseaba ser sometido, él deseaba un igual, un alfa que le considerará su igual, así que aventó a Minos, quien empezó a reírse en voz alta, mirándole con una expresión de satisfacción, burlándose de él en silencio.</p><p>—Ya te dije que soy seme... yo soy dominante...</p><p>Minos en el suelo comenzó a reírse, mirándole sonrojado, pero no por deseo, sino por furia, por el enojo que sentía en ese momento, al haber sido lanzado, cuando la rosa era quien ingreso en su cuarto sin respeto alguno.</p><p>—Con esa apariencia tan femenina, a pesar de que eres un omega, te dices ser dominante... no lo creo.</p><p>Afrodita se levantó de la cama e intentó marcharse, siendo sostenido por Minos, que lo empujó en contra de la pared, para mantenerlo quieto, apartando el cabello azul de su cuello, que lamió a lo largo.</p><p>—Y si no quieres que te muerda, que te dominé, solo márchate santo del santuario, porque sigo siendo un alfa, tu un omega.</p><p>No pensaba eso cuando su hermano era uno de ellos y no conocía a nadie más fiero que él, pero sabía bien, que la mejor manera de rechazar a cualquiera, era usar las supuestas desventajas que aquellas personas pensaban tener, en su contra.</p><p>—Tú terminarás obedeciendo mis órdenes, no al revés.</p><p>Afrodita deseaba tener lo que poseía Angeló con Shura, quienes eran iguales en todos los sentidos, lo que Milo tenía con Camus y de alguna manera, se prendó de Minos, cuando fueron recibidos en el Inframundo, cuando esté juzgaba sus almas, el espectro era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto, y él era un amante de la belleza.</p><p>—Nadie va a dominarme...</p><p>Afrodita era siempre aquel que era perseguido, idolatrado por los demás, quien había escapado en busca de algo mejor cuando nació en uno de los peores lugares, cuando veía lo que pasaba con los omegas, siempre dominados, siempre sometidos y el, con su belleza inhumana, tendría uno de los peores destinos, sería vendido a un tipo adinerado, para que tuviera un joven hermoso a su disposición, el que resultaba ser un omega y nunca había aceptado ser el pasivo en una relación, pero eso le traía soledad, porque todos siempre deseaban que les permitiera usarle a su antojo.</p><p>—Pues sigues siendo un omega, nada más que eso...</p><p>Afrodita apretó los dientes, furioso, tanto que unas ramas monumentales ingresaron en esa habitación, cortando el rostro de Minos, quien aun sonreía, viendo cómo el santo dorado se marchaba en silencio, esperando no verle de nuevo.</p><p>Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, cómo proteger a su familia y evitar que su hermano cometiera alguna otra estupidez, por ejemplo, quisiera negar el peligro en el que se encontraba, como negó que Valentine podía intentar marcarlo cuando estuviera demasiado débil para evitarlo, pero al menos Kanon tenía sentido común, de la clase de sentido que su hermano carecía.</p><p>—Espero que con eso tengas suficiente.</p><p>Afrodita se encerró en su templo, furioso, tratando de ignorar la humillación recibida por el juez de las almas, diciéndose que de alguna forma, le demostraría que los omegas nos eran basura, que no tenían porque dominarlos, que podían ser los iguales de los alfas.</p><p>— ¡Maldito alfa!</p><p>Que él podría dominarle sin problema alguno, que sería suyo como lo deseaba, y después, él sería quien se riera de Minos.</p><p>—Te enseñaré quién es débil y quién terminará arrastrándose ante un omega.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebarán estaba sentado en la entrada de su templo, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, recordando promesas de antaño, preguntándose porque pensó que cumpliría su palabra, la de un alfa embrujado por el celo de un omega.</p><p>Sabía que no era nada atractivo, no era tan hermoso como los otros omegas del santuario, media más de dos metros y tampoco era el más fuerte de ellos.</p><p>No era como Afrodita, ni como Milo, ni siquiera como el espectro rubio, que casi era tan alto como él, igualmente era muy fuerte, pero no llegaba a compararse con él.</p><p>Se preguntaba si como alfa hubiera sido más atractivo, tal vez tendría un omega que presumiera que se trataba de su alfa, pero su suerte no fue esa y era el menos atractivo de todos los omegas.</p><p>Aunque le creyó a Mu, que era muy bueno, que era muy honesto y honrado, pero ni siquiera él estaba dispuesto a decir que se trataba de su omega.</p><p>Ni siquiera Kiki sabía que se trataba de su omega, que era mucho más que el amigo especial de su maestro, que le había dado a luz.</p><p>Aldebarán escuchaba las quejas de Milo, acerca de cómo Camus deseaba tener un niño, que cada vez era más insistente, pero que él no era maternal, que no deseaba formalizar su unión, como su alfa decía a cada instante.</p><p>La verdad era que sentía celos de su relación, él, que se trataba de un hombre sencillo, de un guerrero pacífico, estaba cansado, sintiéndose engañado por su alfa, por su compañero de vida que durante diez años había ocultado su relación al mundo.</p><p>Aunque parecía que tenía razón cuando Mu dijo, que era peligroso para un niño de sangre lemuriana crecer en el santuario, que si Arles sabía que había más de ellos, o que desconfiaban de él, atacaría a sus seres queridos, a su hijo y a su omega, en ese momento de paz, se preguntaba, porque aún nadie sabía que estaban juntos.</p><p>— ¿Estás molesto con Mu?</p><p>Aldebarán intento levantarse para ponerse de rodillas, pero Shion se sentó a un lado suyo, mirándole de reojo, no sabía porque, pero parecía que los dos estaban distanciados, como si su amistad estuviera a punto de terminarse.</p><p>—No trates de mentirme, se les nota, pero no sé porque podrías estar tan enojado con un viejo amigo, cuando tú estás ayudando en parte en el entrenamiento de su alumno.</p><p>Aldebarán asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, porque ni siquiera Shion sabía que los dos estaban juntos, que se amaban o eso quería creer.</p><p>—Quiero mucho a Mu, yo lo amo, pero no sé bien qué es lo que siente por mí, si me ama o no, si... supongo que ya no importa.</p><p>Shion negó eso, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Aldebarán, mirándole de reojo, con una sonrisa paternal.</p><p>— ¿Ustedes dos están juntos? ¿Son una pareja de alfa y omega?</p><p>Aldebarán pensó en asentir en un principio, porque eso eran, pero nadie lo sabía y eso le dolía, le hacía sentir inferior, rechazado, como si Mu no sintiera nada por él y no lo culpaba por ello, como podría hacerlo si él no se elegiría como un omega si fuera un alfa, en cambio Mu, era perfecto en todos los sentidos, pero después se encogió de hombros, porque en realidad, ya no lo sabía.</p><p>—Ya no lo sé.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pan comenzaba a cansarse de no hacer nada, de solo perseguir ninfas, cuando él tenía cierto apetito por un omega, uno joven y musculoso, uno tan inocente que pensaba estaba a salvo en compañía de su alfa, el hermano mayor de los géminis, aunque, tampoco sabía que le estaba buscando, que haría lo que fuera por poseerle.</p><p>—Sabes cuál es tu maldito problema Dionisio, te sientes como un anciano, por eso te comportas como uno y has dejado de ser divertido.</p><p>Pan encontraba demasiado fácil ingresar en el santuario, tomar a los omegas y llevárselos con ellos, pero, el ya no era tan fuerte como antes, su amigo de parranda tampoco, quien mordió una manzana, imaginándose los gemidos, las suplicas del arquero, cuando por fin pudiera poseerle.</p><p>—Sería tan fácil ingresar en el santuario en medio de la noche o del día, probablemente del día, porque en la noche están cogiendo como unos estúpidos conejos, y tomar a esos omegas dulces del cabello, para llevarlos a tu templo para fornicar con ellos hasta que no puedan moverse, de todas las formas posibles.</p><p>Entonces, poseerlos hasta que pensaran que habían hecho el amor con el ejercito de Creta, con un centenar de soldados, pero solo fueron ellos, sus dioses, aquellos que no les dejaban caminar, ni siquiera moverse, después de tomar el placer de sus cuerpos.</p><p>—Los embarazamos y quemamos a uno de esos niños en tu toro de oro, para que vuelvas a tener poder, seas inmortal, y yo reciba de nuevo las mieles de tu fantástico poder.</p><p>El niño tenía que ser quemado vivo, para que sus llantos se convirtieran en mugidos y con sus restos, pudieran crear un vino, que le traería a Dionisio de nuevo la inmortalidad, la juventud, porque, uno de los dos omegas sería quien sacrificaría a su propio hijo, claro que, primero debían convencerlo de obedecer, muchos dirían lavar su mente, para hacerlos mucho más dóciles, como unos pequeños y lindos esclavos.</p><p>—O, probablemente podemos ignorar el nacimiento de ese niño imaginario y tomar uno que ya exista, por ejemplo, un pequeño huevo de un nido de dragones, su madre vendría con nosotros, aun su padre, pero podemos hacernos cargo del huevito antes de que puedan detenernos.</p><p>Había visto a ese bulto en los brazos de su padre, había escuchado su nombre, Leviatán, una niña nacida del omega que Dionisio deseaba romper, convertir en su esclavo, para que viera que los dioses siempre obtenían lo que deseaban, en especial, cuando eso que deseaban era compañía mortal.</p><p>— ¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>Pan lanzo su manzana al suelo, la que devoraron varios seres reptantes, que se agazaparon sobre ella, cosas que pensaba alguna vez fueron bellas criaturas, mujeres, omegas, betas, acompañantes de sus fiestas, que estaban encerrados en ese templo, convertidos en ratas o insectos rastreros, pero con el nuevo poder de su buen amigo, cuando sacrificaran a esa inocente alma en el fuego purificador, en el sufrimiento que le brindarían, regresarían a ellos tan hermosos como fueran en el pasado.</p><p>—Pensé que ya lo sabías, el hermoso omega que elegiste desde que estábamos en Creta tuvo un hijo del alfa de cabello azul, ese con el que no quisiste enfrentarte, ese bastardo sin estomago que se comporta como el maldito padre del año, es patético.</p><p>Pan encontraba ridículo que un soldado como él quisiera cuidar a esa niña, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un omega, o un beta, con unas feas cejas en una cara redonda, ojos azules, una pequeña vida que no hacía más que humillar al juerguista, que al escuchar esa noticia comenzó a molestarse con ellos.</p><p>—No es posible, yo le enseñe a temer a los alfa, le hice pensar que todos ellos no eran más que animales, que debía defenderse...</p><p>Pan comenzó a reírse, tal vez le había enseñado a temer a los alfa, pero un omega en celo nunca ignoraba a un buen prospecto y eso había pasado con su muchacho rubio, quien al final, actuó seguramente como una bestia en celo, gimiendo para el tipo de cabello azul, que lo termino embarazando, también, mordiendo.</p><p>—Pero dio a luz a un bebe, una niña de cabello dorado como el suyo, con sangre de galaxias recorriendo sus venas, una niña, que ama por sobre cualquier cosa, una niña, a la que seguirá, con tal de no perderla...</p><p>Una vez que tuvieran a la mocosa en sus manos, su madre le buscaría, para escuchar sus alaridos cuando la estuvieran incinerando en ese toro, porque conocía a alguien que podría ser lo suficientemente estúpido, como para sacrificar a una niña, a cambio de lo que más deseaba en ese mundo.</p><p>—Ese maldito infiel, ese omega me ha humillado demasiadas veces.</p><p>Igual que el arquero a él, ese mocoso que pudo escapar en el pasado, pero ahora no podría, porque no le dejaría abandonar su lecho, cuando por fin pudiera poseerle, hasta que su mente estuviera rota y pensara que amaba ser su esclavo.</p><p>—Yo le enseñaría a la vieja usanza porque deben obedecernos y de paso, secuestraria al arquero, para que me haga compañía, ese soldado de Athena incendia las venas de mi viejo cuerpo y solamente sumiéndome entre sus piernas, será que pueda apagar este deseo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado algunos días encerrados en perfecta armonía, por llamarlo de alguna manera, Shion les hacía llegar todo lo que necesitaban, desde comida hasta pequeños artículos de higiene, cambios de ropa, lo que una pareja como ellos necesitaba para resistir ese celo.</p><p>Saga dormía a su lado, su expresión tranquila, como la de un ángel, al que veía con ensoñación, acariciando su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos.</p><p>—Duerme un poco, yo iré a bañarme…</p><p>Aioros generalmente después de ser amado por su alfa bajaba su guardia, dejando atrás los temores o malos sueños, cualquier clase de preocupación.</p><p>—Debería hacerle algo de comer a Saga, pero primero tengo que ducharme.</p><p>Ya había terminado su celo y tenía una hermosa mordida en su cuello, en su nuca, que aún sangraba, unas pequeñas gotas, pues Saga lo mordió varias veces.</p><p>—Saga… mi alfa… mi Saga…</p><p>Sabía que Saga era el epítome de la belleza masculina y que todos le admiraban, muchos más le deseaban, era tan atractivo como el mismo Adonis, o mucho más hermoso que Narciso, pero le escogió a él, cumpliendo su promesa de antaño, la primera vez que se le entregó.</p><p>—El hombre más hermoso del santuario es todo mío…</p><p>Aioros estaba desnudo, así que no tuvo que quitarse la ropa cuando ingresó en el agua de ese baño interior del templo de Sagitario, empezando a lavar su cuerpo, sonrojandose cuando ingreso dos dedos en su interior, para limpiarse bien de la semilla de Saga.</p><p>—Saga de geminis y Aioros de Sagitario…</p><p>Quien le bañaría con gusto, pero, si dejaba que le acompañara volverían a hacer el amor y el deseaba consentir un poco a su alfa, que dormía en su cama plácidamente.</p><p>—Los dos cumplimos nuestro sueño…</p><p>Susurro, sentándose en los escalones, dejando que el agua caliente relajará sus músculos, sus ojos cerrados, una expresión de placer y tranquilidad en su rostro, que no tenía puesta su bandana, dejando suelto su cabello, que era un poco más oscuro que el de su hermano.</p><p>—Falta que yo y mi buen amigo Dionisio cumplamos el nuestro, pequeño arquero…</p><p>Aioros volteó al escuchar esa voz, para ver a un hombre musculoso, con cabello negro ensortijado, barba del mismo color, vistiendo una armadura que le figuraba la forma de un fauno, con cuernos y pezuñas de cabra.</p><p>—No grites lindo omega, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a ese alfa que duerme contigo y que erróneamente dejaste que te mordiera.</p><p>Le dijo el hombre de barba negra que le observaba recostado en la parte seca de ese baño, quien parecía sumamente divertido, recargado en su mano izquierda, mirándole de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—Dionisio y yo somos dos juerguistas dispuestos a sentar cabeza con dos hermosos omegas.</p><p>Pan al ver que no corría como lo harían las ninfas, o las amazonas que había logrado poseer desde que llegará a ese santuario, se relamió los labios, pensando que en verdad era muy inocente, porque no sabía lo que haría con él, cuando pudiera atraparlo.</p><p>—Dispuestos a amarlos, respetarlos y darles muchos hijos, siempre y cuando, sean nuestros sacerdotes, nos honren como sus dioses, como sus amos…</p><p>Aioros no demostraría temor, aunque se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ese guerrero en ese lugar y porque sentía que ya lo había visto antes.</p><p>—Como yo lo veo es un ganar-ganar, mi dulce arquero, ustedes tienen como alfas a unos viriles dioses, y a cambio, nosotros disfrutamos de su calor.</p><p>Pan se levantó de un salto, dando una palmada, chocando sus pezuñas contra el mármol, dejando unos surcos en este, como si hubiera tomado una decisión o esa visita fuera divertida.</p><p>—Podemos ser muy buenos con ustedes, o unos demonios, pero al final, quienes pagarán las consecuencias de su rechazo, son sus alfas, y no queremos eso verdad…</p><p>Aioros no le demostraría temor, porque se trataba de un guerrero, de un santo dorado, además de un omega y ese espectro era poderoso, tampoco estaba en peligro.</p><p>—¿Piensas que te tengo miedo?</p><p>Pan se encogió de hombros, relamiendo sus labios, no esperaba que actuara con miedo, pero un poco de respeto no estaría nada mal, pero debía recordar que el respeto se ganaba y lo haría, una vez pudiera domesticar a esa belleza.</p><p>—¿Que me comportare como un cobarde?</p><p>Porque les gustaba repetir la misma pregunta, porque tardaban tanto tiempo en dar explicaciones extrañas y absurdas, lo único que deseaba escuchar era su rendición, nada más, tal vez unos hermosos gemidos, pero sería poco después de que aceptara su victoria.</p><p>—Qué Saga te dejará hacerme daño si yo no pudiera defenderme solo, si no pudiera derrotar a un bastardo como tú con facilidad.</p><p>Le dijo, seguro todavía, sin molestarse en escuchar su nombre, si se atrevía a dar un paso más, le daría una lección que terminaría con un cuello roto, ese era el de la criatura que trataba de amenazarlo.</p><p>—Yo soy el dios Pan, soy tu superior y he decidido que por fin sentare cabeza… contigo.</p><p>Le informo, haciendo que Aioros negara eso, igual que Saga, los dos apreciaban demasiado la historia griega, toda clase de leyendas y cuentos, Pan no era un dios, era un bufón, una mezcla de animal con humano, un musico, un tramposo, un juerguista, un violador, un ente repulsivo, pero no un dios, y no tenía el poder que él o su alfa, poseían.</p><p>—No eres más que un chiste y te matare antes de que puedas herir a alguien más…</p><p>Pan comenzó a reírse, este arquero era idéntico al que le engaño unos siglos atrás, el que se le escapó, igual de altanero, igual de maleducado, pero, no importaba, el destruiría esa voluntad, una vez que pudiera poseer su cuerpo nadando entre sus piernas.</p><p>—En el pasado también me hablaste así, con esa impertinencia, pero yo pude poseerte, aunque te retorcías como un pescadillo, debo admitir que eso me dió mucho placer, mucho más cuando mate a ese soldado de clase baja que pensó podía protegerte de mis brazos…</p><p>Pan tenía consigo su flauta, la que empezó a tocar, una tonada tenue, para no despertar al alfa del arquero, una música que domésticaba a las fieras, aún su pequeño arquero, que al sentirle llevo sus manos a sus oídos, tratando de ignorar esas notas que iban, confundiendo sus sentidos.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos?</p><p>Pan simplemente continuo tocando su flauta, haciendo que Aioros cayera de rodillas debido al esfuerzo de ignorar esa música, que le indicaba ir con él, con el flautista, que iba acercandose a él, con un paso lento.</p><p>—Duerme mi dulce arquero, duerme para que vengas a mis brazos y marchemos a nuestro templo…</p><p>Aioros vio como las pezuñas de esa criatura se detenían a su lado y está se veía mucho más repulsiva que antes, mucho más animal que humano, una quimera desagradable, que le miraba, tocando su flauta, sin detenerse un instante, apenas lo suficiente para tocar su cabello.</p><p>—Saga…</p><p>Susurro, sintiendo como la música ingresaba en su cuerpo, violando su integridad, pensando de momento destruir sus tímpanos, pero era inútil, el estaba seguro de eso.</p><p>—¡Saga!</p><p>Grito entonces, llamando a su alfa, que al escucharlo, usando su cosmos, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el fauno, observandolo con horror, tomando a Aioros entre sus brazos, para apartarlo del músico, que dejó de tocar su instrumento, completamente furioso.</p><p>—Te lo advierto dulce arquero, ven a mí, o condena a tu alfa a la destrucción…</p><p>Aioros comenzaba a recuperarse de aquella tonada, observando a la desagradable criatura, desde los brazos de Saga, que usando su propia armadura, atacó al fauno, sin miramientos.</p><p>—¡No vivirás lo suficiente!</p><p>Le gritó Saga, usando su cosmos como solamente él podía hacerlo, a distancia, llamando la atención de otro guerrero de géminis, que se transporto usando la otra dimensión, acudiendo en ayuda de su hermano.</p><p>—¿Están bien?</p><p>Observando a la criatura, que le reconoció apenas pudo verlo, e intento huir, pero eran dos, no era tan fuerte para pelear con ellos, o para alejarse, por lo cual, estirando los brazos, se rindió, con una sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>—Me rindo…</p><p>Saga no quería escuchar esa respuesta, lo único que deseaba era su sangre, matarlo con sus manos desnudas, aún con Aioros en sus brazos, pero, no lo atacó, cuando Shion se hizo presente, también había sentido ese cosmos, y al observar la escena, encerró a Pan en una celda de cristal.</p><p>—¿Aioros se encuentra bien?</p><p>Saga asintió, Kanon pensaba que había sucedido lo mismo que con su omega, pero con Aioros si habían podido salvarle, porque su hermano era un mejor alfa que él, aunque su omega fue atacado cuando bajaron la guardia, el en cambio, le había dado la espalda de momento a su dragón.</p><p>—Si, pero ese bastardo quiso llevárselo consigo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, arrullandola al mismo tiempo que le daba de comer de una mamila, su hermano estaba sentado a su lado, observándolo en silencio.</p><p>—En un mes sabrán si estás embarazado y como tuviste relaciones con Kanon, no sabrán si es suyo, o de Dionisio…</p><p>Radamanthys lo sabía, pero el celo había sido demasiado potente ese año y necesitaba del cuerpo de Kanon, aún en ese momento deseaba que regresara para poder hacer el amor en su cama.</p><p>—Kanon no le permitirá hacerme daño, nunca lo ha hecho…</p><p>Minos negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, molestandose con el menor, con su cursilería.</p><p>—Solamente permitió que te secuestraran…</p><p>Pero había corrido detrás de él, como un demente, para liberarlo de su celda, antes de que perdiera el control de sus emociones y sentidos, que perdiera la razón como todos los que asistían a los bacanales de ese dios.</p><p>—Me salvó, y pienso que fue algo muy valiente… un acto heroico…</p><p>Minos comenzaba a molestarse, porque bien sabía que Kanon y Saga se veían como dos gemelos con los que tuvieron roces en el pasado, cuando eran mortales, el menor sentía afecto por Radamanthys, uno muy profundo, que era compartido, que le llevó a perder la vida bajo los soldados del senador que ahora sabía, era el mismo dios del vino.</p><p>—Son dos personas completamente diferentes…</p><p>Lo eran, en un sentido, cuando su primer amor era inocente, Kanon era manipulador y astuto, deseaba conquistar el mundo, pero también lo deseaba a él.</p><p>—Kanon es mucho mejor aún, como un regalo de mi dios Hades por mis servicios, uno que no voy a desperdiciar…</p><p>Antes de que Minos le dijera que no esperaba que lo hiciera, que Kanon y Saga eran buenos, eran  justos, eran la clase de hombre que va a los campos Elíseos cuando muere, pues eso decía su libro de la vida, aquel que pudo leer en el Inframundo, un mensajero los interrumpió, solicitaban su presencia, en especial la de Minos.</p><p>—Shion solicita que vayan a verlo, quiere hacerles algunas preguntas.</p><p>Minos asintió, esperando por Radamanthys, que lo siguió cargando a su pequeña, tratando de ignorar algunas miradas de los soldados de rango menor, que susurraban algunas cuantas palabras, todas ellas de disgusto, pues sabían muy bien, de quiénes se trataban ellos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dionisio cuando Pan abandonó su templo se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho, en como trataba de guardar su cosmos, esperando que su omega fuera a él, cuando en otros tiempos el habría cazado a su víctima hasta hacerle suya en una fastuosa fiesta en su honor.</p><p>Su aliado y su amigo había dicho ir en busca del arquero, para secuestrarlo, llevarlo a su lado y de una buena vez, saciar esa sed que tanto le molestaba.</p><p>El dios del vino, abrió una bóveda en donde había varias botellas, vinos para diferentes usos, uno de ellos era el que le traería la belleza a esa deslumbrante mujer, a la que había convencido de estar perdiendo sus atributos, una ilusión, que ella deseaba creer, por la que entregó a su soldado leal, para que hiciera con él o su descendencia lo que deseara.</p><p>—Aqui estas…</p><p>Eran las últimas gotas de su vino especial, aquel fabricado con la vida, precisamente con el sufrimiento de los inocentes, de quienes obtenía fuerza, juventud, belleza, todo lo que un dios, sin creyentes, necesitaba para sobrevivir, para recuperar su antigua gloria.</p><p>Lo desperdiciaría si fallaba y después de algún tiempo, desaparecería, pero también podía recuperarse, rejuvenecer, para obtener al omega que incendiaba su libido y la sangre que le daría la inmortalidad.</p><p>Bebió las gotas sin desperdiciar una sola, sintiendo el cambio en su cuerpo, volvía a ser delgado, su piel tersa, sus músculos, pocos pero marcados, su cabello negro, lacio, su rostro libre de arrugas y su cosmos, brillaba de nuevo, justo a tiempo, para sentir el llamado de Pan, que aparentemente había sido capturado en tierra enemiga.</p><p>—Si serás estúpido, aunque… tal vez esto es lo que deseabas desde un principio…</p><p>Dionisio tomó otra botella, que lanzaría al agua del Santuario, de todo ese valle para que tuviera algunos soldados, una vez, que perdieran todo rastro de inteligencia o prudencia, convirtiéndose en seres sin voluntad propia.</p><p>—Mi querido amigo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Pan de encontraba con las manos detrás de la espalda en esa celda, con una apariencia de absoluta tranquilidad y confianza, pues sabía, que su amigo estaba a punto de llegar, mucho más fuerte que antes y que podrían obtener a los omegas, después de que lo liberará.</p><p>—Vaya, si es la pequeña princesa… es realmente linda.</p><p>Pronunció desde su celda, observando a Radamanthys, con su pequeña en brazos, el sacrificio y su llave al poder absoluto.</p><p>—Toda una belleza...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Secreto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saga sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón y matar a esa criatura que se hacía llamar Pan con sus propias manos por intentar apartar a su omega de su lado, le odiaba, le despreciaba tanto, que tuvo que alejarse unos momentos para no matarlo, lavar su cara con agua fría, mirándose en el espejo, sintiendo al monstruo moviéndose en el fondo de su alma, tratando de despertar.</p><p>Ese monstruo que también deseaba al arquero, el dios Ares, dios y amo de la guerra violenta, quien seguía presente en su cuerpo, revolviéndose en el fango de sus pecados pasados, en la oscuridad de su ser, clamando por despertar después de ver como esa criatura intentó llevarse a su amado omega de su lado.</p><p>Un ente, que deseaba destruir a Pan, a esa abominación, pero si le dejaba salir de su encierro su propio omega estaría en peligro, como hacía muchos años lo estuvo, cuando mando a Shura para que le interceptara, esperando que se rindiera, para poder hacerle suyo.</p><p>Planes que nadie más que sus soldados leales conocían, Afrodita, Angelo y Shura, quien no estaba contento con su decisión de perseguir al que sabía era su omega desde su niñez, él, como Aioria, no deseaban verlos juntos.</p><p>Y tal vez Saga debía dejarle ir, nunca haber mordido su cuello, porque lo sabía, que de una u otra forma Arles regresaría, pero no era un santo, no era un hombre puro, ni estaba dispuesto a vivir sin su amado arquero por más tiempo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, no perdería a su compañero en los brazos de alguien más.</p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo en las afueras de Rodorio, en el manantial que alimentaba de agua el santuario de Athena, un hombre joven, alto y apuesto le observaba con simpleza, ingresando su mano en el agua, para convertirla en vino, pero no cualquier clase de vino, sino uno muy especial que le ayudaria a todos los habitantes de esa área a que perdieran sus temores, sus conflictos internos.</p><p>Creando criaturas felices, ajenas al dolor o la desesperanza, ansiosos por cumplir con cada uno de sus deseos, haciendo de ellas personas más alegres, mucho más felices, personas dispuestas a todo, la clase de persona con la cual se es sumamente divertido pasar el tiempo, si eras un juerguista, o una pesadilla si no compartias sus gustos respecto a la diversión o la locura.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shura estaba muy molesto, ya no se trataba de un niño, sino de un adulto y comprendía muy bien lo que hubiera pasado de obedecer las órdenes de Saga al pie de la letra, de no haber asesinado a Aioros como lo hizo, sino llevarlo a lado de su líder, quien le deseaba vivo, pero debilitado.</p><p>Quería que fuera su omega, con o sin su consentimiento, y ese no era Saga, o tal vez sí lo era, porque los dos deseaban al arquero, el santo dorado de géminis o el dios de la guerra, los dos le querían a su lado para que pudiera complacer sus bajos instintos, porque un sentimiento tan oscuro no creía que fuera amor.</p><p>Y Saga estaba consciente de sus oscuros deseos, pero no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era a Aioros a su lado, portando su mordida, así como a sus bebés, como Shura sabía bien, estaba completamente consciente, de que mataría a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.</p><p>Ya fuera Kanon, Aioria o cualquiera de ellos, aun el patriarca, que les había aceptado de regreso, como si fuera su padre, como si no lo hubieran asesinado, cada persona que se pusiera en su camino moriria, porque Saga no se detendría hasta poseer a su arquero, ya fuera el santo dorado o el dios de la guerra, pero él siempre había pensado que los dos eran el mismo hombre.</p><p>Que Arles únicamente se trataba de una excusa para explicar la oscuridad de sus actos, de sus deseos, pero, tenía un omega, Angelo dependía de él y pensaba que esos malestares matutinos no eran nada más que los síntomas de un embarazo.</p><p>En un omega que pensaba que no podia embarazarse, que seguía fumando y bebiendo, pero, de alguna forma le convencería de ya no hacerlo, tal vez, con ayuda del mismo Shion, el anciano maestro que les había ofrecido su ayuda, como su perdón, a quien le temían, porque no le conocían bien, porque pensaban que se trataba de un santurrón o un mojigato, pero si el pudo perdonar a los gemelos, tal vez, querría ayudarle a convencer a su ángel de comportarse durante lo que pensaba era su primer embarazo.</p><p>-¿Porque estas tan molesto con Saga?</p><p>Acababan de hacer el amor, Angelo estaba acostado boca abajo, fumando un cigarrillo, mirándole con cierta diversión, maldiciendo cuando Shura le quitó el cigarrillo, para tirarlo por la ventana, sin molestarse en escuchar su queja, besando sus labios.</p><p>-Deja de fumar, solo por hoy, me duele la cabeza.</p><p>Angelo asintió, levantándose de la cama para sentarse sobre sus piernas, riendo al sentir sus manos en sus caderas, unos besos en sus mejillas, gimiendo cuando Shura acaricio sus muslos, lamiendo sus labios.</p><p>-Pero no te duele la cabeza tanto como para no repetir...</p><p>Shura tambien sonrio, acostándose sobre Angelo, que abrió las piernas para recibirle, acariciando su cabello con una de sus manos, riendo al sentir sus besos en su cuello, pensando que ese dolor de cabeza podía esperar.</p><p>-O me equivoco...</p><p>Su cangrejo tenía razón como siempre, pero, por la mañana, trataría de hacer entrar en razón a Saga, no haría nada más que eso, porque no iba a arriesgar a su omega, si Arles era quien tenía el control de su líder, y llegaba a molestarse con ellos, pero si era el amable santo de geminis, comprenderia que debía dejar ir a Aioros, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el.</p><p>-De pronto ya no me duele la cabeza.</p><p>Fue lo único que pudo decir a su favor, porque era cierto, no le dolía la cabeza y deseaba estar junto a su cangrejo, quien acariciaba sus costados, hasta que, como si hubiera un alma en pena, escucharon un llanto silencioso en ese templo.</p><p>-Es Afrodita...</p><p>Susurraron al mismo tiempo, con algo de tristeza porque se daban cuenta que ese juez le había rechazado, pero no solamente había hecho eso, también había sido muy cruel, pues su amigo era la persona más fuerte que conocían, jamás lloraba por nada y eso siempre les había hecho temer por su salud mental.</p><p>-Le dije que ese juez no tenía sentimientos, que se veía cruel y malvado, pero no me hizo caso, además, es un alfa, ustedes y su bravado no les dejan darle el control a un omega.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebaran no pudo terminar de conversar con Shion, quien tuvo que partir algunos minutos después, dejándolo solo, a esa hora generalmente se quedaba sentado en la escalera de su templo, o recibia la visita del anciano maestro, un buen amigo suyo, desde su viaje a las congeladas tierras de Hasgard.</p><p>En ese momento usaba una playera blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla, ropa de civil, que encontraba mucho mas comoda que la ropa de entrenamiento del santuario, y esperaba que Dohko le visitara, era viernes, generalmente salían a esa hora, a una pequeña taberna en Rodorio.</p><p>-¿Te dejaron solo otra vez?</p><p>Le preguntaron, era el anciano maestro, con unos pantalones verdes y una camisa blanca también, su cabello estaba suelto, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, porque eso significaba que podrían salir a Rodorio a beber algunas cervezas.</p><p>-No te preocupes, yo invito las primeras rondas, tu las siguientes, hasta que nos lancen de la taberna.</p><p>Eso lo dijo riéndose al verle sonrojar, ofreciéndole una mano para que la tomara, cosa que hizo, levantándose para seguirlo a Rodorio, ignorando a Mu, que les veía en silencio, sorprendido de que el anciano maestro fuera por Aldebaran para que pudieran salir a beber, cuando él deseaba comprender porque estaba tan molesto con el estos ultimos dias.</p><p>-Siempre me ha molestado sentirme solo rodeado de gente, pero contigo es diferente, tu me haces sentir joven de nuevo.</p><p>Dohko llevó entonces una mano a su espalda, para que apresurara su paso, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso y el queria pasarla bien, con buena compañía, encontrando que disfrutaba demasiado la amistad de Aldebaran, que lo acompañara en sus parrandas, sintiéndose joven, fuerte, tal vez querido.</p><p>-Debe ser aún peor sentirse así, acompañado de la persona que amas.</p><p>Mu comenzó a seguirlos, con un ramo de flores en su mano derecha, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y porque Dohko se veía tan emocionado por estar acompañado de su omega, y sobre todo, porque Aldebaran le seguía la corriente, sonriendo como solo debía hacerlo con el.</p><p>-Pero bebamos hasta quedar inconscientes, al menos yo beberé hasta perder el sentido, así podré caer en tus brazos.</p><p>Bromeó con algo de diversión, escuchando la risa de Aldebarán, quien negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin prestarle demasiada atención.</p><p>-Aunque preferiría que por una vez que fueras tú quien cayera en los brazos de este anciano, solo para variar.</p><p>Aldebaran de nuevo ignoro esas palabras, que para Mu sonaban como un coqueteo, quien apenas podía comprender que estaba pasando y porque Dohko parecía encantado con su omega.</p><p>-Hablo en serio, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo mi querido amigo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Saga regreso a lado de Aioros, quien estaba lejos del dios llamado Pan, en la habitación de su alfa, aún estaba asustado, mirando sus manos, preguntándose porque no ataco a esa criatura, porque no pudo defenderse, que hizo que se sintiera desamparado, como una gacela, como una presa frente a un depredador.</p><p>Ese supuesto dios actuaba como si estuviera en control de aquel encierro, se veía contento, tranquilo, ignorando las preguntas de Minos y las del patriarca, esperando algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era aquello.</p><p>-No pude moverme, tenía miedo y me paralice...</p><p>Saga no dijo nada, solo le abrazo por la espalda, colocando su barbilla en el huevo entre su cuello y hombro, respirando profundo, para admirar su aroma natural, después de aquel celo, de recibir su mordida, esperando que pronto pudieran ver confirmado su amor, con un fruto sano, un pequeño propio.</p><p>-Fue por el sonido de su flauta que no pudiste defenderte, no debes sentirte mal por ello, no fue tu culpa.</p><p>Aioros pensaba lo contrario, era un guerrero, debía poder defenderse de un golpe como ese, pero no pudo, esa criatura le llenó de terror, como si le reconociera de alguna parte, de algún sueño remoto.</p><p>-Es como si ya le conociera, como si le hubiera visto antes, pero no estoy muy seguro de donde...</p><p>Solamente que no le gustaba, no le agradaba ser la fuente del deseo de esa cosa tan horrible, de esa criatura casi humana, que le llenaba de terror y náuseas, que le hacía sentir indefenso, de tal forma, que aunque se sabía una persona valiente, no se atrevía a estar mucho tiempo en su presencia.</p><p>-No dejare que nadie te haga daño, ni que te separen de mi, Aioros, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, de perderte una vez...</p><p>El no lo permitiria, su contraparte tampoco, esta deseaba bañarse con la sangre de esa repugnante criatura, pero era detenida por Saga, que usando su cosmos no le dejaba moverse, manteniendola encerrado en una celda imaginaria en su psique.</p><p>-Debes creerme, nunca permitiré que te alejen de mi.</p><p>Aioros sonrió, girando en sus brazos, para rodear su cintura, besando sus labios, creyendo cada una de sus palabras.</p><p>-Tengo miedo Saga, no quiero que me alejen de tu lado de nuevo...</p><p>Y no lo decía por lo que había pasado con Athena, cuando salvó su vida, sino, porque recordaba a esa criatura en sueños, como si de un pasado se tratara, como fue apartado de Saga, esta misma criatura lo apartó de él.</p><p>-No quiero estar sin ti...</p><p>Saga acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sintiendo poco después los labios de Aioros en los suyos, gimiendo al sentirle a su lado, su aroma, su calor, así como su cosmos, que atraía a la entidad que vivía en él.</p><p>-No permitiré que me alejen de tu lado, Saga.</p><p>Le juro, besando sus labios con delicadeza, sonriendo cuando Saga asintió, tampoco lo permitiría, no viviría sin él.</p><p>-No lo permitiremos... nunca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Celos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Afrodita pensaba que Minos sería diferente a los demás, que no le rechazaría, ni le molestaria dejarle poseer su cuerpo, que su belleza le permitiría poseer a ese hermoso juez de las almas.</p><p>Pero no solo le había rechazado, sino también le había tratado como si fuera una basura, como si lo único que deseara fuera sexo, pensando que podría dominarlo, que lo único que buscaba en un amante era eso.</p><p>No se molestó en escuchar sus razones, o verle más allá de su belleza, la maldición de todos los santos de Piscis, su mayor orgullo, pues, conservarla, era una muestra de su fuerza de voluntad, porque cualquier otro, ya se habría cortado el rostro, habría arruinado su belleza, fuente de todos sus males.</p><p>Males que en otros santos, otros seres maldecidos por la diosa de la belleza, eran en su mayoría evitados debido al veneno en su sangre, aunque eran solitarios, al menos eran inmunes a otras clases de dolores, en cambio el no, el no tenia esa protección y cuando era un niño, se está solo, la belleza es una condena.</p><p>Shura llegó vistiendo unos pantalones de dormir holgados, Angelo una bata, el primero suponía que sería rechazado, el segundo pensó que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, pero ambos creían que Minos era una mala persona.</p><p>-Te rechazo.</p><p>No era una pregunta, porque no necesitaba saberlo, así que Afrodita no se molestó en responderle, sentándose en el sillón, llevando sus manos a su rostro, llorando de nuevo, su orgullo hecho trizas.</p><p>-Dijo que podía darme lo que deseaba, que podía tomarme y usarme, como si fuera un maldito objeto.</p><p>Angelo se sentó a su lado prendiendo un cigarrillo que no fumo, pero le dio a Afrodita, quien empezó a fumarlo, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse, pensando que se equivoco con ese alfa, aunque, de todas formas deseaba dormir con el, tenerle entre sus brazos, al menos una vez en su vida.</p><p>-No te hagas esto, es un espectro, ellos no tienen corazon ni nada parecido, son unos monstruos, como un arma cargada, solamente alguien como Kanon puede encontrar deseable a un perro rabioso.</p><p>Shura era muy duro con sus enemigos, quienes buscaban la cabeza de Athena, destruirla y ahora, estaban en el santuario, como si fueran los invitados de honor, una actitud que le molestaba demasiado, creyendo que Shion era demasiado blando, un cobarde, demasiado viejo para ser patriarca.</p><p>-Sabes una cosa, deberíamos lanzarlos del santuario y Saga estaría de acuerdo si no fuera porque su gemelo decidió acostarse con uno de ellos.</p><p>Angelo negó eso, sí Kanon había encontrado algo de valor en ese rubio, estaba en su derecho, porque a él siempre lo habían tachado como una manzana podrida, como un pecado impronunciable, era casi tan malo como fue con Afrodita, pero sabía que con él había pasado mucho más, porque no tenía los fuegos fatuos que lo defendieran de sus enemigos, con Shura no estaba del todo seguro, pero no paso por lo que sufrió la rosa.</p><p>-Sabes, siempre me dijeron que debía ser un omega por lo hermoso que era, por lo bien que se sentia tenerme y yo deseaba ser un alfa, al menos, tener a alguien que no me viera como algo hermoso que destruir, como una maldita rosa…</p><p>Afrodita apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo con la suela de su zapato, controlando sus lágrimas, recordando lo que le hizo al último bastardo que quiso poseerle, riendose al recordar su expresión y aunque lo habían molido a palos, ya nadie volvió a acercarse a él, poco después Saga lo encontro, lo llevo al santuario, en donde conoció a sus mejores amigos.</p><p>-Y puedes decir lo que desees de los espectros, pero esos son especiales, Minos se preocupa por su hermano, por su sobrina…</p><p>Sus dos aliados se miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose a que se referia, cuando Afrodita les enseño unas flores, las plantas que recorrian todo el santuario, por las cuales habia visto la clase de hombre que era Minos, encontrandolo muy agradable, por eso era que creyo que le aceptaria.</p><p>-Los he espiado, Kanon tiene una hija, pero mas importante aun, ese Minos es un buen hombre… la clase de hombre que me gustaría tener a mi lado, un tipo muy solo, muy triste, pero que puedo alegrar, los dos podemos alegrarnos.</p><p>Pronunció, recuperando su alegría, su seguridad, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que claramente decía que no había sido su último encuentro, porque estaba decidido a seducirle, porque al menos sabía que lo encontraba hermoso.</p><p>-Quiero a un buen hombre a mi lado, a un buen hermano, un buen padre, un buen tío, un buen amigo… y no me dare por vencido hasta que lo tenga.</p><p>Minos era una buena persona, aunque aparentaba ser el mismo diablo, y era eso lo que encontraba más hermoso del juez, que a pesar de su dureza, el actuaba como un buen hombre, era un buen hombre, una persona justa, un amante de la belleza y eso era lo que mas tenía, esperaba que no fuera lo unico que podia ofrecer.</p><p>-Y se que Minos es esa persona que me hará feliz…</p><p>*****</p><p>Los siguió en silencio, esperando que sus celos fueran infundados, porque sabía que su toro era inocente, pero no sabía nada de Dohko, del anciano maestro, que se veía demasiado entusiasmado de pasar tiempo con su omega.</p><p>Quien ya le había dado un hijo, y esperaba, que dentro de poco, pudieran darle un hermano.</p><p>“Te está engañando”</p><p>Susurraron a sus espaldas, en su oido, una figura borrosa, que sostenía un cuerno del que bebía alguna clase de licor.</p><p>“Es tu omega, pero te está engañando, con ese anciano”</p><p>Dohko tenía en ese momento una mano en el hombro de Aldebarán, susurrándole algo en el oído, acariciando su espalda con una expresión de alegría, haciendole enojar.</p><p>“El toro está poniendote los cuernos, eso es divertido”</p><p>Mu respiraba hondo, negando eso, tratando de no ser descubierto, apartándose, o eso trato, porque esa figura sin rostro aun estaba a su lado, quien llevó un brazo alrededor de su hombro.</p><p>“No dejes te arrebaten a tu omega”</p><p>Pronunció esa voz, haciendole temer lo peor, que su omega lo abandonaría, haciendo que pensara que le perdería para siempre.</p><p>“Ve por él, recuperalo antes de que ese anciano te lo arrebaté”</p><p>Estaba tan furioso, al verles divertirse de esa forma, que deseaba apartarlo de Dohko, a como diera lugar, maldiciendo en silencio, marchandose para no cometer una locura.</p><p>“No temas en actuar como lo deseas”</p><p>De nuevo esas risas, esas manos en el cuerpo de su omega, tenía que irse, o cometería una locura.</p><p>*****</p><p>Mu se alejó de esa visión que tanto le dolía, necesitaba tranquilizarse, limpiar su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos, de esos celos que le hacían perder la razón, mucho más cuando le dijo a Dohko que tenía problemas con su toro, su omega.</p><p>Como si se estuviera aprovechando de eso para intentar arrebatarselo, usando su confianza en su contra, y su toro, el actuaba como si estuviera conforme con eso, como si le gustara la idea de ser seducido por ese anciano.</p><p>Acaso no recordaba cómo se veía, una pequeña criatura que apenas era humano, pero su toro era un gigante amable que le gustaba oler flores, que le gustaba la tranquilidad, la paz, sería muy fácil que Dohko le engañara.</p><p>Usando su inocencia en su contra, como un arma, así como la información que le dio en secreto, pensando que él querría ayudarle, no que intentaría seducir a su amado.</p><p>Pero eso era una locura, era una idea estúpida y alocada, su omega no le engañaría nunca, no lo abandonaría, tenían un hijo, tenían muchos años juntos, además, solamente el podría hacerlo feliz.</p><p>Mu se detuvo frente a una fuente de agua cristalina, en donde se observó, diciendose que tal vez de ser más alto o menos hermoso su omega no pensaría en engañarlo, riéndose de sus pensamientos, porque si bien era mucho más hermoso que el anciano maestro, él era bastante más alto que Dohko, ese tigre miniatura.</p><p>El joven prodigio de Jamir se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, llevando una de sus manos al agua cristalina, sintiendo una extraña sensación al tocarla, volteando para ver una figura a sus espaldas.</p><p>—Te liberare de tus cadenas y pronto me lo agradeceras.</p><p>Una sombra que de pronto lo atacó, lanzandolo en el agua, riéndose al verlo caer en ese líquido, en ese licor.</p><p>—Ve por él…</p><p>Que lo cubrió tan rápido que termino tragando un poco de la misma, tosiendo al sentir esa extraña energía, como iba inundando su cuerpo, saliendo del agua, para encontrarse solo, la silueta ya no estaba presente, pero si sus celos enfermizos, que le pedían ir a recuperar a su toro.</p><p>—Debo ir por él…</p><p>No dejarlo en las sucias manos de ese anciano, porque no lo merecía, nadie mas que el debía tener su amor o su calor, su cuerpo.</p><p>-Aldebaran…</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos estaba preocupado, pensando en la razón de Pan para actuar como si fuera un invitado, como si tuviera el control de aquella visita.</p><p>-Tal vez Dionisio está cerca…</p><p>Pronunció, llevando una mano a su barbilla, siendo el único presente en aquella sala, cuando las dos parejas se habían marchado.</p><p>-Y tal vez la locura azote este mundo de nuevo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Habían pasado algunas horas y Aldebaran regresaba de su parranda con el anciano maestro, con Dohko de la casa de libra, a quien ayudó a llegar a sus habitaciones, para regresar de nuevo a su templo, ya de mejor humor, algo borracho, sentandose en su cama para ver un ramo de flores de color lila, las que Mu le regalaba cuando eran apenas unos niños.</p><p>Las que tomó apenas las vio, para olerlas con añoranza, escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, viendo a Mu, que guardaba silencio, observandolo fijamente, con una expresión extraña, que le hacía pensar en los días antes de su declaración.</p><p>Cuando intento ahuyentar a Milo, quien era amigo suyo, uno muy cercano, tanto, que Mu llegó a creer que se trataba de su pareja, o de un alfa, tratando de seducir al esquivo omega.</p><p>-¿Te divertiste con Dohko?</p><p>Eso lo pregunto como si le hubiera mentido, dado la espalda de alguna forma, dando un paso hacia él, con una expresión distante, dolida, haciendo que el se levantara de la cama, alejándose un paso.</p><p>-El anciano maestro es un hombre divertido y tiene buen gusto en las bebidas.</p><p>El cosmo de Mu era agresivo, como uno que Aldebaran jamas habia visto, ni siquiera en la guerra contra el dios Hades, o en otros enfrentamientos, haciendo que se preguntara, qué estaba pasando con el alfa que pensaba era el suyo, pero ya no estaba del todo seguro.</p><p>-Se que tiene buen gusto…</p><p>Aldebaran seguía retrocediendo, un paso por cada paso que daba Mu, comprendiendo que algo no estaba bien, pero no que con exactitud, mirándole fijamente, notando un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que se veían rojizos, como si hubiera bebido demasiado.</p><p>-¿Tomaste algo? ¿Alguna de esas raras hierbas de Jamir?</p><p>Mu en ocasiones bebía un té de hierbas que a el le hacia sentir mareado, que decía era para expandir su conciencia, su mente, unas plantas que le prometió ya no utilizar, porque generalmente, esas plantas hacían más que expandir su consciencia, en ocasiones le ponian eufórico y cuando pasaba eso, terminaban retozando varias horas juntos, sin descanso.</p><p>-No he bebido nada, sabes que no me gusta el alcohol, aunque a ti sí…</p><p>Aldebaran dio un paso más, chocando contra uno de los muros de Mu, uno de esos muros de cristal, llamando su atención, haciendo que comenzara a preocuparse, desconociendo sus gestos, su voz, nada en su compañero era como lo recordaba.</p><p>-O lo que te gusta es la atención de Dohko, por eso sales a beber con él, porque es mucho más divertido que yo.</p><p>Acaso lo estaba culpando de serle infiel, de engañarlo con Dohko, el anciano maestro, como si él fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, de traicionar su afecto, su promesa, aunque fuera en el pasado y ya no supiera que estaba de pie.</p><p>-¿Porque lo deseas más que a mi?</p><p>Aldebaran negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin entender lo que le decía Mu, quien avanzó los únicos pasos que le faltaban, para sostener a su toro por la cintura.</p><p>-No vas a abandonarme por él, no lo voy a permitir.</p><p>Le advirtió, antes de besarle por la fuerza, usando su cosmos que era mucho mayor, su fuerza física, para sostener a su toro.</p><p>-Antes de eso, yo lo matare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pasado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos temía por la seguridad de su hermano y de su sobrina, que dormía en sus brazos, después de llegar a la casa de géminis, donde Radamanthys viviría en compañía de Kanon, de quien estaba enamorado, tal vez, mucho antes de conocerlo.</p><p>Había sido un mal hermano, una mala persona, por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo a expensas de Gracchus, cuando sabía que le observaba demasiado, que su deseo era real, así como la preocupación de su hermano, que pensaba le haría daño en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.</p><p>-¿Que vamos a hacer pequeña?</p><p>Le pregunto arrullandola en sus brazos, recibiendo unos balbuceos de la pequeña dragoncita, que movía sus manos, sosteniendo su cabello blanco, llevando unos mechones a su boca.</p><p>-¿Que haré si te hacen daño a ti o a tu omega?</p><p>No podía permitir que pasara eso, ellos dependían de él y de su alfa, para estar seguros, pero su alfa no tenía la información completa, así que no sabía que tan grande era el problema en el que estaban sumergidos.</p><p>-Pero no temas, no lo voy a permitir, no esta vez.</p><p>Porque cuando un dios deseaba algo, no se detenía hasta tenerlo en sus manos, y de esa forma era que Gracchus había logrado que le dieran la mano de su hermano en matrimonio, que se lo entregaran para que cuidara de él, pero no solo eso, también consiguió que ejecutarán por traición al que deseaba como su alfa, junto a su hermano.</p><p>-El tío Minos cuidara de ustedes...</p><p>Susurro cuando la pequeña comenzó a reírse, preguntándose que se sentiría ser el padre de un pequeño niño, y aunque ya lo había sido en Creta, en ese momento era un emperador, no pudo disfrutar de esa ocasión como le hubiera gustado.</p><p>-Podrías explicarme todo lo que sabes, es mi dragón y mi huevito quienes están en peligro.</p><p>Le solicitaron sentándose frente a él, era Kanon, que vistiendo unos pantalones holgados, deseaba descubrir lo que Radamanthys no le estaba diciendo, creyendo que podría mentirle, pero era su alfa, era su esposo y era el embaucador de dioses, nada se le escapaba.</p><p>-Dionisio se hizo pasar por un senador, se llamaba Gracchus en ese momento y deseaba a mi hermano, lo seguía a todas partes, elegía todo por él, aun la ropa que se ponía, mandó ejecutar al guardia que Radamanthys deseaba como su alfa, un campesino con miras muy altas, pero del que se enamoró ese idiota.</p><p>También asesinó a su gemelo, los dos aspiraban a ser poderosos, y los dos terminaron por abandonar a sus dos omegas, suponía que el otro era el arquero, porque a donde iba Dionisio estaba Pan, y donde estaba el sátiro, allí estaba el dios del vino.</p><p>-También ejecutaron a su hermano y yo tuve que mandarlo lejos, a Radamanthys, a Beocia, para que se casara con Alcmena, la madre del mítico Hércules, así estaría seguro, no sabia que se trataba de un dios, ni siquiera creíamos en ellos, mucho menos pensé que seríamos encargados de las almas de los mortales, pero así pasó y el dios del vino regreso por el.</p><p>Kanon mantuvo la calma, mirándole fijamente, esperando que le dijera mucho más que eso, necesitaba toda la información posible, toda la información necesaria, para que su familia estuviera segura.</p><p>-Ese guardia se parecía a ti, estaba encargado de la seguridad de mi hermano y era unos cinco años mayor, sabía cómo hablar, tenía una maldita lengua de plata, era inteligente, ambicioso, guapo, fuerte, pudo llegar muy lejos y lo habría hecho, de morder a Rada...</p><p>Minos le recordaba, también cómo les ayudaba verse en secreto, seguro que el seria el emperador, por lo cual, no dejaría que casaran a su hermano con nadie que no deseara, si deseaba a ese soldado, lo tendría.</p><p>-Pero lo quería...</p><p>Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa triste, porque sabía que los dos se amaban, que su afecto era sincero y no solamente porque se trataba del hijo del emperador, sin embargo, el senador que tanto admiraba su padre también deseaba al joven omega.</p><p>-Como lo quería, los dos, los dos se querían mucho, fue el primero amor sincero de Rada, pensé que sería el único hasta que llegaste tu y tiene tu mordida, a tus cría, tal vez vendrá otro crío en camino...</p><p>Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, eso nunca, se temía, así que su hermano estaba destinado a ser un esclavo, si no conseguían la forma de matar a ese dios, a Dionisio y a Pan, para que esos dos omegas estuvieran a salvo.</p><p>-El confía en ti, en tu amor, así que te lo imploro, por favor, no dejes solo a Radamanthys, no le dejes sufrir el amor de ese dios, no es justo...</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros no quiso irse a dormir solo, aún tenía miedo y no quería estar en compañía de Aioria, porque culparía a su alfa de su miedo, como si Saga fuera capaz de hacerle daño.</p><p>Su Saga, que no se atrevió a buscarlo cuando se llevó a su diosa en sus brazos, en vez de eso mando a Shura, que era una piedra fría, inamovible e imperturbable.</p><p>Quien le acompañó a su habitación, en donde le preparo un poco de té, para que pudiera dormir un poco, tranquilizarse después de haber visto a esa odiosa criatura.</p><p>Saga no estaba en su cama, pero si al otro lado de la habitación, meditando, el intentaba dormir y después de unos minutos lo consiguió, más por el té, que porque estuviera menos asustado.</p><p>Y al soñar, Aioros se vio caminando en un prado, cerca de una estructura de mármol blanco, escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, deteniéndose para dejar unas flores a la diosa Athena.</p><p>Volteando para ver al hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto, un sujeto de cabello azul, hermoso como una mañana de primavera, fuerte, vestido como un guardia de alguna clase.</p><p>-¿Porque me estás siguiendo?</p><p>Ese hombre, un alfa, se encogió de hombros, acercándose a él, para acariciar su mejilla, besando sus labios con delicadeza, gimiendo al probar su sabor tan característico, admirar su aroma.</p><p>-Tenía tiempo libre, además, mi hermano está persiguiendo a su príncipe, debo hacerme tonto algunas horas.</p><p>Aioros sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, sabía que el hermano de ese apuesto alfa, de su futuro compañero, estaba prendado del menor de los tres hijos de Asterión y que deseaba hacerle suyo.</p><p>-A tu hermano le gustan los peligros...</p><p>Saga, pues ese era su nombre asintió, a Kanon me gustaban los peligros, pero a él también, porque se esmeraba en seducir al único hijo omega de una familia de artesanos y mercaderes, cuyos doce hermanos podían intentar matarlo en cualquier momento.</p><p>-Solo tiene que esquivar a un viejo senador, yo en cambio estoy arriesgando mi pellejo con seis betas y seis alfas sobreprotectores de un hermoso omega vírgen.</p><p>Eso lo dijo susurrando en su oído, esperando que Aioros se enojara con el, se sonrojara, riéndose cuando frunció el entrecejo e intentó marcharse, pero lo evitó, sosteniéndolo de su muñeca.</p><p>-No te enojes, antes de tomar la pureza de ese bello omega, me casare con el con todos los ritos necesarios, compraré una casa y lo llevaré a vivir conmigo.</p><p>Aioros al escucharle sonrió, suspirando, dejando que le besara de nuevo, gimiendo al sentir sus manos en su cintura, su cuerpo contra el suyo.</p><p>-Mi padre busca a un alfa rico para mí, no me dejará casarme contigo.</p><p>Pero si era un hombre poderoso, un general o algo parecido, no podría negarse a ello y eso pasaría, cuando su hermano mordiera al príncipe, que ya comía de la palma de su mano, a quien ya se le había entregado en secreto.</p><p>-Mi hermano se casará con un príncipe, cuando sea un consorte real, no podrá negarme tu mano, así que ya no me niegues el placer de tu compañía, sabes que te amo, que te deseo, que seré un buen alfa.</p><p>El también le amaba y lo deseaba demasiado, pero no podía dejarle morder su cuello, o entregarse a él, porque su padre se pondría furioso e intentaría matar a su soldado, que no tenía nada que darle, pero le hacía feliz.</p><p>-Sabes que no puedo...</p><p>Susurro, pero Saga volvió a besarle, llevando sus manos a su cintura, esperando convencerlo de entregarse a él, sin percatarse que ese templo tenía un visitante, una criatura extraña, de cabello negro, que podria ser humano, si no tuviera partes de animal adornando su cuerpo.</p><p>-Por favor Aioros, dame lo que los dos queremos, conviértete en mi omega...</p><p>Aioros volvió a negarse, empujando a Saga, suspirando, debía irse de allí, sus hermanos debían estar buscándolo por todo el lugar, y si lo encontraba con este guardia, lo matarían.</p><p>-Te matarán si te ven conmigo, pero te prometo regresar mañana por la mañana.</p><p>Poco después simplemente se marchó, escuchando un sonido extraño unos minutos después, las pezuñas de una cabra chocando contra el mármol, preguntándose si ese sería un sacrificio.</p><p>Saga le había dejado ir, como todas las ocasiones que se veían en secreto, esperando el momento en que su guardia ascendiera con ayuda de su fuerza e intelecto, sin creer que su hermano menor pudiera unirse con el príncipe de Creta.</p><p>El sonido de esos cascos le siguió por demasiado tiempo, en el templo, en la calle principal, aún podía escucharlo en la soledad de su taller, pues él era quien se dedicaba a realizar las esculturas que vendían sus hermanos.</p><p>Su madre había salido al mercado, sus hermanos estaban vendiendo sus artesanías y otros artículos, su padre había sido llamado por un senador de nombre Gracchus, le tenía un encargo especial.</p><p>Así que estaba solo, cuando le vio, una cosa que no era humana, parecida a un hombre de rizado cabello negro, barba del misma color, brazos fuertes como un tronco, piernas de animal, como de una cabra, una criatura repugnante, que sonrió al verle.</p><p>-Un hermoso omega vírgen...</p><p>Susurro, en un idioma humano, dando varios pasos en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que él retrocedía, presa del pánico, antes de emprender una carrera, para salir de esa habitación, creyendo que se había vuelto loco.</p><p>-No he tenido uno de esos en mucho tiempo...</p><p>Esa cosa comenzó a reírse, corriendo en su dirección, atrapandolo antes de que pudiera salir de su casa, cargandolo en sus hombros como si no pesara nada, para llevárselo consigo, no sabía a dónde, hasta que ingresó en la recámara principal, dejándole caer en la cama que pertenecía a sus padres.</p><p>-Nos divertiremos mucho, dulce criatura, Pan te hará ver las estrellas.</p><p>Esa cosa se quitó algunas prendas, desnudando su cuerpo de todos sus arreglos, haciéndole ver que su pesado miembro estaba erecto, sin cubrir.</p><p>-Y si me gustas, tal vez te conserve...</p><p>Aioros despertó sudando frío, jadeando, sintiendo unas manos en sus hombros, era Saga, quien le sostenía en silencio, mirándole fijamente, preocupado por él.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>Aioros negó eso, no estaba bien, aferrándose a Saga, diciéndose que eso no podía ser una pesadilla, que eso era real y que pasó alguna vez.</p><p>-No me dejes solo Saga, por favor, no me dejes solo.</p><p>No era un cobarde, pero le temía a esa criatura, mucho más a su flauta, a su música que me hizo quedarse inmóvil, indefenso, comprendiendo bien lo que deseaba esa criatura, lo que ya le había hecho en el pasado.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué soñaste?</p><p>No era un sueño, era un recuerdo, de una vida en la cual no tenía cosmos, en la cual no pudo defenderse y en la que estaba seguro, había perdido a su alfa.</p><p>-Con esa cosa... esa aberración me atacaba y yo no podía defenderme.</p><p>Saga cerró los ojos, pensando que debía seguir las palabras de Arles y destruir de una buena vez a esa deforme criatura, antes de que se atreviera a tocar a su omega.</p><p>-No temas yo estoy aquí...</p><p>*****</p><p>Mientras tanto, alguien más soñaba con su propio pasado...</p><p>-Padre, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante.</p><p>Radamanthys no había visitado a su padre en demasiado tiempo, porque generalmente no lo escuchaba o sino, a cada instante se encontraba Gracchus susurrando en su oído, diciéndole que debía hacer.</p><p>-Es un favor que necesito pedirte.</p><p>Aunque pensaba que podría ser un buen emperador, a pesar de ser un omega, desde la llegada de ese senador, se veía atrapado, encerrado, como si no tuviera otra opción más que aceptar a ese anciano a su lado.</p><p>-Es sobre Gracchus, él me persigue, me busca en cualquier parte... quiere morderme y yo no sé qué hacer.</p><p>Estaba asustado y quería que su padre mandará lejos al senador, sin embargo, su padre como si no le escuchara, o como si estuviera demasiado borracho para poder responderle, negó eso.</p><p>-Te ama, por eso te sigue a todas partes y he decidido que será un buen alfa para ti, un compañero que sabrá guiarte, a pesar de su edad.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, encontrandolo completamente absurdo, tratando de acercarse a su padre, que sosteniendo una copa en su mano, seguía bebiendo, observando al senador salir de las sombras, con una expresión que claramente decía que el era quien gobernaba Creta.</p><p>-Has escuchado a tu padre, yo seré tu alfa, no ese ambicioso guardia, que está recibiendo un justo castigo en este instante, por violar al príncipe, por intentar marcar sus dientes en su cuello, cuando yo soy tu dueño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Promesa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys siempre llevaba consigo una daga, con la que señaló al senador, cuando dio unos pasos en su dirección, alejándose, sus dientes apretados, pensando que su padre le había traicionado, notando su extraña apariencia, como si estuviera drogado más allá de la simple borrachera.</p><p>-¡Alejate de mi, dejame solo, te lo advierto!</p><p>Gracchus no se molestó en obedecerlo siquiera, acercándose a él con pasos lentos, riéndose de su expresión, del arma en su mano, porque pensaba que estaba hecho, el seria suyo, sin importar lo que pasara.</p><p>-Pero siempre estas solo, yo soy el unico que te hace compañía, al igual que la oscuridad y la noche, por eso ese guardia logró acercarse a ti tan rápido, porque necesitas el contacto con otros humanos, aunque finjas ser fuerte, ser resistente a la soledad.</p><p>Radamanthys se dio cuenta que varios guardias comenzaban a rodearlo, que no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos, así que corrió, tratando de escapar, usar cualquier medio para alejarse de ese anciano.</p><p>-Quien más que yo aceptara protegerte de ti mismo Radamanthys, piensalo bien, antes de cometer una locura.</p><p>El príncipe cretense cortó el cuello de uno de los guardias que trataban de acercarse a él, encajando su daga en otro más que logró sostenerlo de la ropa, pero logró salir por la puerta, sintiendo como parte de su ropa era arrancada, sus joyas cayendo al suelo.</p><p>-No huyas, no puedes escapar de lo que eres.</p><p>Le advirtió, dejando que llegará hasta uno de los jardines interiores, en donde siempre lo esperaba Kanon, ese guardia de hermosa apariencia, viendo su cuerpo en el suelo, ensangrentado, como si lo hubieran molido a golpes antes de matarlo, escuchando los pasos del senador, que se movía demasiado rápido para un hombre de su edad, como si se hubiera saltado todos los pasos necesarios para llegar a ese jardín.</p><p>-Era un traidor que quiso deshonrar a un príncipe, recibió su justo castigo.</p><p>Radamanthys retrocedió unos pasos, siendo sostenido por varios guardias, con los que intentó pelear, enfrentarse a ellos, pero le era imposible liberarse, observando con asco, con horror como ese anciano se acercaba a él, acariciando su mejilla, después su cuello.</p><p>-Y ahora pequeño, presentame ese cuello dulce y joven, para que pueda morderlo.</p><p>Radamanthys no quiso obedecer al senador mostrándole su cuello, pero los guardias le obligaron a agacharse, sosteniéndolo de su cabello, para que el senador pudiera encajar sus dientes en su cuello, cortando su piel con ellos, dejando una marca que le llenó de asco, porque sabía que era lo que eso significaba para el.</p><p>-Generalmente el sexo viene antes de la mordida, pero quise probar tu sangre primero, mi principe.</p><p>Radamanthys despertó llevando su mano a su cuello, sintiendo la reconfortante mordida de Kanon, su alfa y padre de su primer hijo, escuchando unos pasos en esa habitación, tratando de buscar al dios del vino, que era tan esquivo como la cordura cuando te ha embrutecido el vino, apenas viendo una silueta oscura por el rabillo de su ojo, levantándose a punto de gritarle a su compañero, aunque le pensara un cobarde.</p><p>-Silencio Radamanthys, no quieres llamar la atención de esos dos alfas al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>La silueta oscura lo sostuvo por la espalda, haciendo un sonido con sus labios que claramente le decía que guardara silencio, siseando, llevando una mano, un dedo, a la altura de sus labios.</p><p>-Yo fui primero tu alfa, debes recordarlo…</p><p>Radamanthys de nuevo trato de soltarse, de elevar su cosmos, pero el dios lo evito, recorriendo su marca, relamiendo sus labios, notando como su celo se había cortado de pronto, sonriendo por las implicaciones que eso podía significar.</p><p>-Estas embarazado Radamanthys… y yo soy un Dios, puedo exigir que te entreguen a mi, pero quiero jugar contigo, si pierdo te dejaré ir, si gano, te entregaras a mi por tu propia voluntad, como tu único amo.</p><p>Dionisio llevó su mano a su vientre, tocándolo con las puntas de sus dedos, sintiendo la vida gestándose, apenas eran un montón de células, nada que se pudiera considerar una persona, pero, era divertido jugar con los humanos, en especial, aquellos que estaban embarazados.</p><p>-Tuviste sexo conmigo y con el, si estas embarazado de ese mortal, te dejare ir, pero si es mi hijo, vendrás a mí, para ser mi consorte..</p><p>Dionisio conocía el comportamiento de los humanos, Kanon pensaría que ese nacimiento era provocado por él, o en todo caso, no querría arriesgarse a cuidar a un niño que no fuera suyo, dándole la espalda a Radamanthys, abandonandolo a su suerte, ahora que la posibilidad de que diera a luz al hijo de su verdadero dueño podía volverse realidad.</p><p>-Pero, para hacerlo mucho más interesante, hagamos una apuesta mayor…</p><p>Dionisio relamió sus labios, como si quisiera morder su cuello, manteniendo la puerta cerrada con su cosmos rejuvenecido, escuchando los golpes de Minos y Kanon, como trataban de hacerse paso a través de los muros de ser necesario.</p><p>-Porque se que el te abandonara a tu suerte, tarde o temprano te dará la espalda cuando se de cuenta que tu vientre tiene vida engendrada por un dios, cuando se canse de jugar al padre de familia y si eso pasa, si llega a darte la espalda, yo vendré por ti, para llevarte a mi templo.</p><p>Radamanthys creía conocer a Kanon, era una buena persona, un buen chico, que no le daría la espalda, no lo abandonaría, era su wyvern, tendría a sus huevos, como le decía tan graciosamente, ademas, se suponia que los dragones solo tenían una pareja de por vida, eso era él.</p><p>-El nunca me daría la espalda, jamás me abandonaría y el niño que dices, espero, no es tuyo, es de mi alfa...</p><p>Estaba seguro de eso, tan convencido de su amor, de que la vida que estaba esperando era de su alfa, que apostaría lo que fuera por ello, porque sabía que no sería derrotado, haciendo reír al dios del vino, que asintió.</p><p>-Si estas tan seguro de eso, haz un juramento sagrado, una promesa que no se puede romper, que te llevara a mi lado apenas te des cuenta que ese mentiroso no te ama, que no se quedara a tu lado, porque tu no le importas.</p><p>Radamanthys no respondió al principio, porque había una parte que aún faltaba escuchar, eso era lo que ganaría él de aceptar sus condiciones, Dionisio lo sabía, por lo que acariciando de nuevo su mejilla, besando su frente, ofrecería lo que su futuro omega deseaba escuchar.</p><p>-Pero si su amor es verdadero, si tu le importas, si de verdad te ama y no solo es una ilusión provocada por tu perfume, te dejare ir, buscaré a otro que embarazar, otro omega que dominar…</p><p>Dionisio cortó la palma de su mano, esperando la respuesta de Radamanthys, que al ser un omega apostaría por el falso amor de ese alfa, creyendo que sus promesas hechas durante el celo eran verdaderas.</p><p>-O puedo llevarte conmigo mi dulce omega, tu decides.</p><p>Radamanthys cortó la palma de su mano, aceptando su promesa, uniendo su sangre con la de Dionisio, observando como su cosmos se entrelazo, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa satisfecha del dios del vino, que se creía vencedor.</p><p>-Muy bien, pero recuerda, ni una sola palabra de esto a Kanon, porque si sabe que hiciste una apuesta, no se marchara, y eso será considerado trampa, en cambio, para ser justos, yo no usare mi vino en el.</p><p>Poco después el dios se marchó, abandonando ese cuarto, justo a tiempo para evitar que Kanon utilizara su explosión de galaxias, quien ingresó en la habitación, para rodear el cuerpo de Radamanthys con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que la sangre en su mano, la herida abierta, se cerraba, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.</p><p>-¿Estas bien?</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, lo estaría, porque estaba seguro de la pureza del amor de Kanon y como este nunca le daría la espalda.</p><p>-Por el momento.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pan seguía tranquilo, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, observando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo los cambios, el cosmos de su buen amigo, que le ayudaria a salir de esa celda, después de todo, quien le acompañaría en su diversión si él no estaba presente.</p><p>La criatura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tocando su flauta, la que empezó a tocar con delicadeza, una sonata que despertaria a los juerguistas que hubieran bebido del vino del dios, incrementando su locura.</p><p>Cerrando los ojos, pues ni siquiera tenía que prestarle atención a lo que hacía, pues le había tocado tantas veces, que la sabía de memoria, recordando al arquero, al hijo del mercader, después de algunos años bajo su cuidado, esa belleza de cabello negro, de músculos marcados, alta, fuerte, tan exquisita como su versión actual.</p><p>Lo había conservado a su lado, y después de algunos intentos, le había embarazado, pero aun seguía tratando de huir, aun seguía peleando con él cada ocasión que deseaba poseer ese dulce cuerpo, al que mantenía encadenado muy cerca, a sus pies en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>En ese momento ellos bailaban, bebían y reían, era una fiesta como ninguna otra, una orgía, una delicia a la vista, su amante, aquel que había conservado por tanto tiempo que pensaba buscaría la ambrosía para volverlo inmortal, se encontraba a su lado, su estómago abultado, sus manos en este, tratando de ignorar los sucesos a su alrededor.</p><p>A su dios, cuya mordida ya tenía en su cuello, múltiples de ellas, más otras cuantas en diferentes partes de su piel, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus muslos, pues no podía dejar de tener sexo con su mascota, que a pesar de estar embarazada, aun le deseaba con locura.</p><p>Pan en ese momento tiraba de su cadena para llevarlo a su lado, porque deseaba sentir su calor, después de poseer a unas ninfas que no se le comparaban en belleza, riendo al ver como luchaba contra él, tirando de la cadena hacia otra dirección.</p><p>-No… ya no, por favor…</p><p>Era tan solo un muchacho, pero aun tenía fuerza en su cuerpo, la suficiente para lograr romper su collar de seda, cayendo al suelo, libre de la cadena, viendo con horror cómo se levantaba de su comodo sillon, para obtener lo que deseaba en una sala llena de borrachos decadentes, de personas fuera de sus cabales.</p><p>-Pero has roto tu cadena… que mal chico eres.</p><p>Aioros al verse libre gateo, usando sus pies y sus manos para arrastrarse algunos centímetros, antes de comenzar a correr tan rápido como podía, sosteniendo su estómago redondo, lleno de vida, deteniéndose frente a un barandal.</p><p>-Vamos mi dulce omega, no te dejaré escapar.</p><p>El bello muchacho al escuchar sus pisadas y ver que ya no tenía escapatoria, simplemente salto, sin miedo, para escapar de sus brazos, matándose al chocar en contra de unas piedras afiladas, rocas inmensas que destrozaron su cuerpo, haciéndole rabiar.</p><p>Pan recordaba ese momento con humor, pues, ese muchacho creia que asi de facil podría huir de sus brazos, cuando le había encontrado en un sin fin de vidas y en todas ellas le había hecho suyo, lastima, que siempre terminaba matandose.</p><p>-¿Estas aburrido?</p><p>Preguntaron de pronto, su buen amigo, con su vieja apariencia, que era todo lo contrario a la suya, delgada, hermosa, humana, cuando él era fuerte, feo e inhumano, aun así, ellos tenían el mismo gusto por el vino, el sexo y la locura.</p><p>-Solo medito un poco…</p><p>Dionisio había asesinado a los guardias en esa celda, todos ellos santos de plata, que no eran tan poderosos, pues Shion buscaba información en los libros del santuario y nadie pensaba que su amigo pudiera pensar siquiera en abrirle la puerta de su celda.</p><p>-Viste a tu omega.</p><p>El dios asintió, había logrado engañarlo y suponía que Pan también había visto a su esclavo, que era protegido por Saga, quien tenía una oscura fuerza interior, que usaría una vez que el vino le volviera loco, como a todos los demás.</p><p>-Logre que me prometiera entregarse a mi, pero, es un omega, estos no tienen la capacidad para leer las letras pequeñas, son inferiores en todos los aspectos...</p><p>Esa noción también era compartida por Pan, que despreciaba a las mujeres y a los omegas, porque les consideraba simples entes para su placer o su diversión.</p><p>-Cuando ese alfa vea que carga una criatura que no es suya, le dará la espalda y el vino hará lo suyo, con su hermano, al final de esta fiesta, se quedaran solos, para nuestro disfrute.</p><p>Pan comenzó a reírse al escuchar eso, encontrando ridículo que en ese decadente santuario, que en el inframundo, les dieran oportunidad a los omegas de pelear, cuando estas criaturas estaban hechas, únicamente para complacer a sus amantes.</p><p>-Y mientras tanto, todos y cada uno de los alfas, perderán la cabeza… me gusta, será divertido ver este santuario arder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fuego.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿El puede darte esto? ¿El te ama como yo lo hago?</p><p>Le pregunto sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza, mordiendo el cuello de su omega, que gemía en voz alta, arqueando su espalda, sin saber ni siquiera ahora de quién hablaba, su amigo tenía un omega y un huevo, sus celos eran infundados.</p><p>-¡Maldición! ¡Solo no te detengas!</p><p>Pronunció, sintiendo como su alfa le volteaba, cambiando su posición para volver a penetrarle con un solo embiste, sosteniendo sus muñecas, con grilletes de hielo atados a su cabecera, lamiendo su pecho de forma lenta, haciéndole gemir en voz alta.</p><p>-Jamas te entregaré a nadie mi escorpion, antes los matare a todos ellos, los encerrare en un ataúd de hielo y los pondré en la entrada de mi templo, como advertencia, para que sepan lo que le pasara a todos aquellos que quieren apartarte de mi.</p><p>Camus siguio empujando en su escorpión que no rompia los grilletes, sintiendo de nuevo una mordida de su alfa, esta vez en su hombro, jadeando casi de forma animal en su oído, con una expresión casi salvaje, enloquecida por el deseo y el placer que sentía, sus celos.</p><p>-¿De quien estas hablando ahora?</p><p>Milo se retorció, sintiendo como Camus aplicaba un poco de su cosmos helado en su cuerpo, para lamerle después, calentando su piel, un placer culpable que los dos tenían, escuchando un gruñido de su compañero, que no se detenia en su vaivén enloquecido entre sus piernas, cada ocasión golpeando su próstata sin piedad.</p><p>-De Kanon…</p><p>Respondió primero, besando sus labios para evitar que lo contradijera, podía tener a ese espectro, esa niña, pero no estaba seguro de sus intenciones con su omega, que era perfecto, fuerte, varonil y ardiente en su lecho, tanto que derritio su corazón desde la primera vez que le vio.</p><p>-Del gato sarnoso…</p><p>Susurro, lamiendo su cuello, deteniéndose esta vez para ver como respondía Milo, que solamente comenzó a reírse, negando eso, los celos de Camus siempre habían sido tan extraños, recordando aquella ocasión en la que pensó que Aldebaran lo estaba cortejando, no fue hasta que Mu le dijo que se apartara de su toro, que entendió que no estaban juntos.</p><p>-Se llama Aioria.</p><p>Le corrigió con una sonrisa, esperando que Camus respondiera como le gustaba, deteniéndose de pronto, para volver a moverse en el, encajando sus uñas en el pecho de Milo, quien gimió arqueando su espalda, para después lamer un poco de la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo.</p><p>-¡No me importa como se llama!</p><p>Suponía que esos celos no debían parecerle tan sexys, ni ese enojo, pero esa expresión de absoluto deseo, moviéndose en su cuerpo, golpeando su próstata, haciéndole gemir mucho más fuerte, de tal forma que estaba seguro que le doleria la garganta al terminar ese encuentro.</p><p>-¡Tu eres mio!</p><p>No de ese mocoso petulante que pensaba podría arrebatarle a su compañero de vida, a su dulce escorpión que se le entregaba desde su adolescencia, que le lloró durante su muerte, que le quería tanto como él a su escorpión.</p><p>—Ese niño no me quitara a mí omega, eso nunca lo permitiré…</p><p>Jamás, nunca lo permitiría y estaba seguro de que eso era suficiente para el, esa advertencia, el recuerdo de su amor, porque Milo nunca le dejaría, aunque esos dos intentaran robarle a su compañero.</p><p>—Nunca me apartaré de mi, paletita, así que no debes tener miedo a eso.</p><p>Le informo, besando sus labios, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, sintiendo como Camus se derramaba en su cuerpo, cayendo sobre el, con una respiración entrecortada.</p><p>—Te amo, te quiero tanto… mucho más que a mí vida.</p><p>De eso estaba seguro, y sabía que Milo también le amaba demasiado, por eso era que se entregaba a él, sin hacer preguntas, aún quejarse, por eso le dejaba ponerle grilletes u otros adornos, que al final rompía con un delicado movimiento de sus manos.</p><p>—Y yo a ti paletita, lo sabes…</p><p>Camus se recargo sobre su cuerpo, suspirando, recordando su sueño, ese de tener un hijo propio, un bebé que alegrará sus vida, el que Milo aún deseaba negarle.</p><p>—¿Me darás un hijo?</p><p>Le pregunto entonces, llevando sus manos a su vientre, tratando de imaginarlo lleno de vida, sonriéndole con ternura a su escorpión, quien negó eso, casi poniendo una cara de fastidio.</p><p>—No arruines un momento perfecto como este con esa necedad.</p><p>Camus le veía con tristeza, como si fuera a hacerle un puchero, para besar sus labios de nuevo, relamiendo sus labios poco después.</p><p>—Pero sólo piénsalo, un pequeño de cabello verde y ojos azules, un bebé con nuestras características…</p><p>Milo frunció el ceño, molestandose con Camus, quien de nuevo le besó con delicadeza, tratando de convencer a su compañero de darle lo que más deseaba en ese mundo después de pasar el resto de su vida en compañía de su escorpión.</p><p>—El fruto de nuestro amor y nuestro legado, además, le estaríamos haciendo un favor al santuario, dejando un santo dorado en nuestro lugar…</p><p>Eso era absurdo pensó Milo, que negó esa petición de nuevo, tratando de marcharse, pero Camus se recargo en su pecho suspirando.</p><p>—Porque no quieres un hijo mío, es como si no me amarás lo suficiente… y eso me hace sentir muy triste.</p><p>Trataba de hacerle sentir culpable, una técnica que siempre funcionaba con su escorpión, que pudo ver, cuando Kanon les llevó a su hija, que no era ni siquiera la mitad de hermosa de lo que sería su bebé imaginario, si deseaba un pequeño, pero pensaba que perdería su libertad.</p><p>—Yo lo cuidare, me encargare de levantarme temprano, de darle de comer, de sacarlo a pasear, seré un buen padre.</p><p>Milo de nuevo negó eso, no era si su paletita fuera a ser un mal padre, pero el si lo sería, no tenía la paciencia ni la actitud para cuidar a un niño, además, creía que Camus no entendía el esfuerzo que implicaba cuidar a un niño.</p><p>—Hablas como si fuera una mascota…</p><p>Se quejó, besando los labios de Camus, deseoso de cambiar el tema, pero su compañero se resistió, apartándose un poco.</p><p>—Dime porque no quieres un hijo mío, convénceme de que no es una buena idea y te dejare de pedir esto.</p><p>Le prometió, claro que era una mentira, porque no se detendría hasta que su compañero le diera un hijo y después de ese, le diera otro.</p><p>—No soy maternal, no sería un buen omega…</p><p>Susurro, avergonzado, haciendo que Camus se riera, porque pensaba que eso no era cierto, además, el podía ser maternal por los dos, ya que le gustaba cuidar niños, recordaba a Hyoga, a Issac, fue muy feliz cuidando de esos dos, lo sería más, si esos pequeños tuvieran su sangre.</p><p>—Eso es una mentira, tú me ayudaste a criar a Hyoga y a Isaac… y lo hiciste muy bien.</p><p>Milo de nuevo se negó a eso, empujando a Camus, cansadose de esa discusión, no deseaba tener niños, así que esperaba que su paleta lo aceptara, sino, no sabía que haría, pero por el momento se marcharia de ese templo.</p><p>—Estoy cansado de hablar de lo mismo Camus, no es no, y eso es todo, pero si no puedes aceptarlo, me regreso a mi templo hasta que lo aceptes.</p><p>Camus negó eso, rodeando la cintura de Milo con sus brazos, para que no se marchara, no quería estar solo.</p><p>—No… quédate, prometo hablar de algo diferente, pero quédate conmigo…</p><p>Milo negó eso, levantándose de la cama, dejando solo a Camus, que se levantó de la cama y tomo un poco de agua, cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir a su escorpión a donde fuera.</p><p>—Milo…</p><p>Susurro, sus ojos con un extraño brillo en ellos, con una resolución en su mirada, tendrían un hijo, sin importar lo que pasara, tendrían un bebé, su escorpión se lo agradecería después.</p><p>—Milo, Milo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebaran intentaba soltarse de las manos de Mu, quien seguía besándolo con desesperación, como si la vida de le fuera en ello, sin atender a sus quejas o sus deseos.</p><p>—No seas cruel mi toro…</p><p>Le era muy difícil rechazar a Mu, porque le deseaba como a nadie, porque sus besos siempre lo habían desarmado y porque era por mucho más fuerte que él, ni siquiera había comparación en su cosmos.</p><p>—No me niegues tu compañía, cómo no se la niegas a él…</p><p>Seguía hablando del anciano maestro, como si tuvieran un romance, como si fuera capaz de engañar a su alfa con alguien más, aunque Mu no fuera claro con él, no lo hubiera presentado como suyo en el santuario.</p><p>—No dejaré que me dejes por ese anciano, no lo harás…</p><p>Mu comenzaba a enojarse, por lo que usando su cosmos, le cargó y llevó a la cama que habían compartido demasiadas veces, recostandolo en ella a una velocidad parecida a la que usaba en el combate.</p><p>—Y para que eso no pase, te haré recordar lo que sentías por mi, lo mucho que amas mi cuerpo, a tu alfa.</p><p>Aldebaran retrocedió, mirándole sin entender de qué hablaba, porque iba quitándose la ropa, cuando ya le había dicho que no deseaba hacerlo.</p><p>—Ni siquiera te estás escuchando Mu, me acusas de serte infiel, de no amarte más, cuando tú eres quien me ha dado la espalda, me ha ignorado…</p><p>Mu se detuvo en seco, ya se había quitado la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho marcado, de músculos delineados en un torso delgado, porque ninguno de los guerreros de Athena era débil, todos estaban preparados para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, para derrotar a sus enemigos.</p><p>—Eso es lo que Dohko te ha dicho, que ya no te amo, que ya no te deseo tal vez, y tú se lo creíste en tu inocencia…</p><p>Aldebaran intento salir de la cama, pero Mu le sostuvo de los hombros, con una sonrisa que era puro deseo, que me hizo sonrojar inmediatamente, relamiendo sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el lemuriano, que imitó esa caricia con la punta de su dedo.</p><p>—Pero te demostraré cuanto te amo y cuánto te deseo…</p><p>Mu beso los labios de Aldebarán, sosteniendo su cabello, tirando de el cuando su toro trato de negarse a sus caricias, pero era inútil, era mucho más débil que su alfa, quien se apartó de sus labios, para posar su vista en su cuello, carente de mordida.</p><p>—Dohko no podrá marcarte para él, eso nunca…</p><p>Y tras decir aquellas palabras, sin darle oportunidad de nada más, quiso morder su cuello, dejando una marca profunda en su piel, sin embargo, un cosmos lo detuvo, de alguien que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero pensaba que era malo, que su maestro deseaba lastimar a su amigo especial.</p><p>—¡No maestro!</p><p>Le ordenó, tratando de apartar a Mu de su omega, quien al ver a Kiki se horrorizo, golpeando a Mu, para correr a lado del pequeño que había dado a luz, rodeándolo con sus brazos.</p><p>—¡No hagas esto con el aquí!</p><p>Le suplico a Mu, quien llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, sintiendo el fuerte golpe de su omega, que trataba de proteger a su hijo, su alumno y su legado de él, como si eso fuera necesario.</p><p>—No cometas una locura…</p><p>Mu negó eso, un poco más tranquilo, sentándose en la cama, con una expresión que Aldebaran no supo cómo interpretar.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que son los omegas Kiki?</p><p>Le pregunto, porque ya no iba a guardar silencio, no iba a esconder su amor, ni mucho menos, porque deseaba gritarle al mundo que el toro del santuario le pertenecía, era su omega y su alumno era su hijo.</p><p>—Responde…</p><p>Aldebaran negó eso, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, solo que Mu estaba actuando como si estuviera loco de celos, hubiera perdido la razón y actuará como un alfa enloquecido.</p><p>—Hombres o mujeres que pueden dar a luz, que tienen feromonas… son las parejas de los alfas y usted es uno de ellos.</p><p>Susurro, sintiendo como Aldebaran trataba de protegerlo de su propio maestro, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos, y como Mu, su maestro, utilizaba su cosmos, como si estuviera listo para pelear con él.</p><p>—Como tu, Kiki…</p><p>Aldebaran pensaba comprender hacia dónde iba esa conversación y no le gustaba, porque no deseaba que el niño que había dado a luz, se diera cuenta de quienes eran, de esa forma.</p><p>—Mu, a donde quieres llegar con eso…</p><p>Mu arqueo una ceja, porque Aldebaran sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, así que suspirando, negó eso, esa conversación no debía suceder de esa forma.</p><p>—No le digas nada más, al menos, no así…</p><p>Mu jamás le había negado nada y esperaba que ese no fuera la primera vez.</p><p>—Prometo comportarme… ya no salir a beber con el anciano maestro, pero por favor, no sigas con esto.</p><p>Kiki no entendía de que estaban hablando, pero Mu aceptó esa propuesta, porque su hijo estaba en esa habitación y porque Aldebaran nunca hacía promesas que no fuera a cumplir.</p><p>—Está bien, tú dile la verdad…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Demencia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Kiki, escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte.</p><p>Aldebaran colocó sus manos en los hombros del pequeño que ayudaba entrenar, con el que convivia tanto como podía, que confiaba en él y en ese momento estaba asustado, lo sabía por la expresión de sus hermosos ojos.</p><p>-Quiero que te transportes con Shion, no hagas preguntas, solo vete de aquí.</p><p>Le rodeno, levantándose para sostener a Mu, que intentó detenerlo, sin embargo, Kiki le obedeció, transportándose al salón donde sabía se encontraba el patriarca, dejándolos solos.</p><p>-¿Porque le dijiste que se fuera?</p><p>Le pregunto enojado, liberándose del agarre de Aldebaran, para hacerle arrodillarse, usando su cosmos, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, besando sus labios con la misma ternura, siendo la persona que conocía desde su niñez. .</p><p>-Es nuestro hijo, ya es momento de que comprenda quiénes somos y que nos amamos, que estaremos juntos por siempre.</p><p>Aldebaran respondió al beso, era su alfa después de todo, pero se apartó en cuanto pudo, mirando a Mu, que llevaba una mano a su cabeza, como si estuviera mareado, cansado y desorientado.</p><p>-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que dices, Kiki estaba aterrado y solo porque te conozco, porque yo se que no eres así, es que no me he marchado.</p><p>Quiso advertirle a su alfa, o al menos, a quien había considerado su alfa en su juventud, en su adolescencia, quien tocaba su mejilla con su mano derecha, relamiendo sus labios, actuando como si no lo escuchara, abrazandolo de pronto.</p><p>-No te das cuenta, pero el anciano maestro te desea y tengo miedo de que te arrebate de mi lado, por eso debes tener mi mordida, asi sabra lo que le pasara de intentar apartarte de mi.</p><p>Mu se apartó unos centímetros para sostener el cabello de Aldebaran, obligándole a mostrarle su cuello, acercándose para morderlo por fin, sintiendo como su toro se tensaba, no con anticipación, sino con desagrado.</p><p>-¿Porque no quieres mi mordida?</p><p>Aldebaran no supo qué responderle, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que no deseaba morderlo, ni hacerle daño, pero no sabía si a los demás los lastimaria, en especial al anciano maestro.</p><p>-¿Olvidaste nuestra promesa, tan poco significo para ti?</p><p>La mirada se Mu se enterneció al escuchar esa pregunta, después de todo era su toro y el siempre era amable, siempre era gentil, se merecía todo lo mejor del mundo y el se lo daría, como cumpliria su promesa, porque su toro le dijo alguna vez que deseaba casarse antes de recibir una mordida, cuando él pensaba que era un omega y no un alfa joven que había descubierto su secreto.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no mi amor, yo aún deseo casarme contigo, sin importar lo que pase, deseo ser tu alfa y tu esposo.</p><p>Si Mu no pensaba en Dohko, ni en sus rivales era el hombre que amaba, pero Aldebaran no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, y que pasaría si de alguna forma alguien le recordaba la existencia del que pensaba era su rival de amores, cuando estaba seguro de que no era así, solamente el joven lemuriano le veía como un omega deseable.</p><p>-¿Lo prometes?</p><p>Mu lo soltó, recargándose sobre su cuerpo, permitiendo que Aldebaran le abrazara, quien acariciaba su cabello, con delicadeza, como lo haría alguien con un enfermo terminal, porque aun lo quería, aunque estuviera indeciso, inseguro de ser aquello que su amado deseaba.</p><p>-Lo juro mi hermoso toro.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion veía la celda vacía y los soldados muertos, alguien los había asesinado sin piedad, llevandose a Pan consigo, Minos estaba con él, seguro de quién fue el culpable, porque bien sabía que esas dos entidades siempre estaban juntas.</p><p>-Por eso el maldito estaba tan tranquilo, sabía que Dionisio llegaría por el, solo deseaba ingresar en el santuario, ver al arquero.</p><p>Shion no pudo responder a las hipótesis de Minos, que estaba buscando huellas, o energía de esos dioses, cuando escucharon un sonido como de algo rasgándose, era Kiki, quien se veía asustado, angustiado.</p><p>-Mu está peleando con el señor Aldebaran, quiere hacerle daño y dice cosas extrañas.</p><p>Shion abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preocupándose demasiado, porque Mu era por mucho más fuerte que Aldebaran, unas diez veces más fuerte, no habia forma en que pudiera defenderse el pobre muchacho, que era un omega, aunque ya no sabía si era la pareja de su alumno.</p><p>-No hagas nada tonto Mu.</p><p>*****</p><p>Mu ya se había calmado, pero aún rodeaba la cintura de su omega con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, sumiéndose en su aroma, su cabeza entre los pectorales de su toro, el mejor lugar del mundo para él, porque le gustaba cómo se sentía, la fuerza de su cuerpo, la suavidad.</p><p>-¡Mu!</p><p>Kiki se transporto con él, pero Shion lo dejo a sus espaldas, observando la molestia de su alumno que no se apartaba de su toro, que aun estaba vestido, sin una mordida, pero Mu apenas traía puestos unos pantalones.</p><p>-¿Qué hace aquí maestro?</p><p>Esa voz, esa mirada de color rojo, no eran una buena señal, porque estaba molesto, de tan solo verle, porque se acercaba a su toro, quien acarició su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo, de controlar su enojo, dejando ir sus feromonas, para que su aroma fuera agradable.</p><p>-Mu, las dos personas mas importantes de tu vida, están aquí, contigo...</p><p>Mu cerró los ojos, suspirando al sentir el calor de su omega, quien aun no tenia su mordida, pero cuando se casara con él, ya podría hacerlo, podría enseñarle a todos a quien le pertenecía su amado.</p><p>-No quieres hacer nada tonto..</p><p>No lo deseaba, era cierto, no quería que Kiki le tuviera miedo o le odiara, tampoco su toro, porque le quería más que a nada en ese mundo, así que asintió, escuchando los pasos de su maestro, que sería la tercer personas más importante de su vida, un padre para él en especial, al ser un lemuriano.</p><p>-¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando?</p><p>Mu volteo a verle con una expresión segura, porque estaba convencido que el anciano maestro deseaba robarle a su toro, su maestro lo entendería y le ayudaria, porque él siempre los había cuidado como si de su propia sangre se trataran.</p><p>-Ese anciano quiere robarme a mi toro, quiere quitarme a mi omega, porque cometí la estupidez de confiar en él, de decirle que mi amado está enojado conmigo y que deseaba reparar el error que hubiera cometido en su contra.</p><p>Aldebaran no supo que decir en ese momento, sólo permanecía abrazando a Mu, calmandolo con su presencia.</p><p>-No me ire... nada me apartará de tu lado.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos escucho los pasos de la rosa a sus espaldas, así que suspiro con algo de molestia, levantándose para encontrarse con el caballero más hermoso al servicio de Athena, un omega, que deseaba ser el dominante de un alfa y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, decidió que debía ser un espectro, él, en específico.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que deseas?</p><p>Le pregunto con algo de fastidio, viendo como llevaba una de esas endemoniadas rosas en sus manos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando en ese momento.</p><p>-Ayudar...</p><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaría ese anciano, así que Minos asintió, si deseaba ayudarle, lo permitiría, solo esperaba que no tuviera ninguna idea errónea, porque seguía sin desear compañía.</p><p>-Esta bien, pero te lo advierto, no estoy interesado en ti ni lo estaré.</p><p>Afrodita suspiro, era muy cruel y distante, pero el sabía la verdad, debajo de aquella fachada de dureza, había un corazón de oro, alguien que amaba a su familia, que la protegería, así que suponía que era como un perro guardián.</p><p>-Que grosero, y yo que simplemente vine a ofrecer mi ayuda.</p><p>Y de pronto se rió, llevando con delicadeza su mano a sus labios, imaginandose al juez, como un enorme perro, para ser precisos, un viejo pastor ingles por su peinado, cubriendo su rostro.</p><p>-Aunque tengo una duda...</p><p>Minos arqueo una ceja, esperando escuchar la duda de Afrodita, quien despejó su rostro de momento de su cabello.</p><p>-¿Puedes ver con tanto cabello en tu rostro?</p><p>Minos se apartó de la mano de Afrodita, sonrojandose demasiado, mirándole como si no creyera esa pregunta.</p><p>-Es que tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, que no se porque los cubres...</p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo Dohko, que seguía bebiendo solo después de que el toro lo dejara en su templo, maldijo en voz alta, lanzando la botella al suelo.</p><p>-¡No lo respeta!</p><p>Pronunció, casi cayendo, para sentarse en esa cama, recordando las palabras pronunciadas por ese alfa, ese bastardo suertudo.</p><p>-¡No lo quiere lo suficiente para tratarlo como el tesoro que es!</p><p>Para decirle al mundo entero que era suyo, a su hijo, pero ese omega era fiel, sin importar lo que sucediera o sus intentos por seducirle seguía ignorando su amor, su afecto sincero, sus intentos por llevarlo al altar, porque después de todo, era un hombre tachado a la antigua, primero era la boda, después el sexo y al final los hijos.</p><p>-¡Ese bastardo hizo todo mal!</p><p>Tomar el regalo de su cuerpo y después ignorarlo, como si fuera una basura, esa no era la actitud de un verdadero alfa.</p><p>-¡Yo me casaria con el y morderia su cuello sin demora!</p><p>Y el bastardo todavía le pidió ayuda para recuperar su amor, cuando no se lo merecía, no se merecía su amor, ni su fidelidad.</p><p>-Pero el no me ama... solo quiere a su estúpido borrego...</p><p>Pero el también le veía como el anciano de los cinco picos, como un humano deforme, si es que me veían como humano.</p><p>"Demuéstrale que es tuyo, arrebata a ese omega, tu te lo mereces mucho más"</p><p>Dohko asintió, bebiendo un poco más de licor, eso haria, seduciría a Aldebaran y entonces, el sería suyo, no de Mu.</p><p>-Mu no se lo merece...</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioria espero a Milo en su templo, quien llegó con un paso lento, como si hubiera peleado con Camus, con una expresión triste, que le hizo rabiar.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Le pregunto Milo, no estaba contento de verlo, porque le causaba muchos problemas y sabía en el fondo de su corazón, o sentido común, que Camus tenía razón, el santo de leo lo deseaba.</p><p>-¿Camus te prohíbe verme?</p><p>Milo suspiro, no me prohibía nada, pero desde que lo vio tratando de besarle, no lo soportaba, porque sabía que el joven Aioria, el prodigio del santuario, le deseaba y eso le ponía de mal humor, cuando no hacían el amor como unos desquiciados.</p><p>-No, pero me molestare mucho si vuelves a tratar esa estupidez de intentar seducirme.</p><p>Le informo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, escuchando un suspiro de Aioria, que le veía en silencio.</p><p>-No soporto a Saga, todo el día está con mi hermano, después de lo que le hizo.</p><p>Ese había sido Arles, pero quién lo mató fue Shura, por lo que su alfa, porque estaba seguro que para ese momento, ya me habría mordido, no se atrevió a lastimarlo, sólo dió la orden, pero no el santo de géminis, sino el dios de la guerra.</p><p>-Sabes que él no era, además, tu hermano es un maldito adulto, ya déjalo en paz.</p><p>Aioria negó eso, su hermano murió siendo un muchacho, y revivió con la edad que debería tener, seguía siendo el más joven de los trece, su responsabilidad.</p><p>-No es un adulto, al menos, no en su mente, el sigue siendo un muchacho y Saga se está aprovechando de él.</p><p>Milo negó eso, porque sabía que Saga amaba demasiado a Aioros, era su omega después de todo, era como Camus, nunca le haría daño.</p><p>-Pues tu hermano quiere a Saga, desde que se conocieron fue amor a primera vista, así que no te metas en lo suyo.</p><p>Aioria estaba muy enojado por eso, por la astucia de Saga, porque ignoro sus órdenes y porque Aioros no entendía que ese géminis no le convenía, que era muy joven para saber que necesitaba.</p><p>-Entonces...</p><p>Aioria se movió para tratar de besar a Milo, quien puso una mano en su boca, molesto, una mano que el santo de leo lamió, haciendo que se soltará.</p><p>-Hablemos de tu y yo, de lo felices que seríamos si aceptarás mi amor, además, ese iceberg no puede hacerte feliz.</p><p>De nuevo intento besarlo, pero el Iceberg lo atacó, congelando sus piernas, apretando los dientes.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije antes, aléjate de mi amado...</p><p>Era una advertencia que Aioria no deseaba escuchar.</p><p>-¿O si no qué?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Decisión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aioria dio un paso en dirección de Camus, quien al verle en el templo de su amado estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero aún se controlaba, porque si golpeaba a ese gato sarnoso, su escorpión se molestaría demasiado con él, además, podría hacerle daño.</p><p>-Un alfa tan patético como tu, jamas podria hacerme daño y lo sabes...</p><p>Milo guardaba silencio, sin entender lo que Aioria le estaba diciendo a su alfa, elevando su cosmos, solamente podía ver como Camus también elevaba el suyo, como si estuvieran a punto de pelear, haciendole pensar en dos gallos, o algo parecido.</p><p>-Y por eso nunca tendrás un hijo de Milo, porque seguramente no le haces sentir nada, ni placer ni deseo, únicamente aburrición, porque no eres más que un cubo de hielo, un alfa sin sentimientos.</p><p>Camus seguía guardando silencio, pero Milo comenzaba a odiar al santo de leo, que insultaba a su alfa sin entender nada de él, no era frío, era ardiente e inventivo, era un amante dedicado, el mejor alfa de ese santuario.</p><p>-Si el fuera mi omega, gritaría de placer todas las noches y ya tendríamos niños, lo que tu nunca podrás tener, tal vez, porque eres un Iceberg en todo lo que haces.</p><p>Cuando Aioria dijo eso, respecto a darle placer a su omega, dio otro paso, pero se detuvo porque Milo avanzó en dirección de Aioria, sin entender sus palabras, esa basura que salía de su boca.</p><p>-¿Acaso eres estéril y por eso no has logrado embarazar a Milo?</p><p>Milo al escuchar esa pregunta sintió que su sangre hervía, y empujó a Aioria, quien ya se había liberado del hielo, apartandolo de su alfa, sin comprender muy bien su actitud, pero seguro de que no le gustaba, siempre le habían molestado los alfas que trataban a los omegas como viles objetos.</p><p>-¡No te metas con Camus!</p><p>No dejaría que nadie levantara una sola mano contra su paleta de limón, el era el mejor hombre que conocía, era un alfa amable y cariñoso, se esforzaba mucho en mantenerlo feliz, por lo cual, cuando vio que Aioria deseaba usar el Plasma Relámpago, respondió como lo pensaba mejor.</p><p>-¡No te atrevas a levantar una sola mano en contra de mi amado alfa!</p><p>Milo golpeó con el puño cerrado el rostro de Aioria, lanzandolo al suelo, haciendo que cayera, llevando inmediatamente su mano a su mejilla, sin saber muy bien porque le golpeaba, sin entenderlo.</p><p>-¡Camus no te merece!</p><p>Le grito, haciendo que se enojara mucho más, colocándose entre los dos respirando hondo, tomando una decisión de la que estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir, apretando los dientes, antes de lastimar a Aioria por intentar tocar a su alfa, a quien no le estaba prestando atención.</p><p>-¡Desde los quince tengo su mordida, yo lo acepte a mi lado, como Aioros acepta a Saga, es más, en mi proximo celo trataremos de tener un bebé, un escorpión verde o una paleta de mora azul... pero serán sus niños a los que yo tendré!</p><p>Aioria le vio como si lo hubiera traicionado, como si se tratara de un traidor, por defender a su alfa, que iba calmandose poco a poco al escuchar esas palabras, y por defender la unión de Aioros y Saga.</p><p>-¡Lo mejor es que lo aceptes de una buena vez Aioria.</p><p>Esperaba que entendiera su mensaje, dándole la espalda, para besar a Camus, en los labios, con fuerza, aunque fuera cruel para Aioria, que se quedó en ese sitio, viendo como se apartaban de ese templo, Milo llevandose a Camus, todo el tiempo cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.</p><p>--¡Vamonos!</p><p>Camus no sabia que decir o cómo responder a esas palabras, mirando fijamente a Milo, cuando golpeó el pilar con su puño cerrado, respirando hondo, tratando de quitarse lo enojado.</p><p>-¿Es en serio? ¿Tendremos un bebé?</p><p>Milo volteo con un suspiro, acariciando las mejillas de Camus, para besarle de nuevo, al ver como su enojo se había disipado por completo, pero notando un brillo rojizo en sus ojos, algo que no le gustaba, porque era idéntico al brillo en los ojos de Aioria.</p><p>-Sí, si es tan importante para ti lo tendremos, pero si no me consientes mucho durante mi embarazo, me voy a enojar mucho contigo, además, tu serás quien cuide de nuestro bebé y tienes completamente prohibido arreglar esa boda o alianza que mencionó el idiota de Kanon.</p><p>Camus lo abrazó inmediatamente, dando una vuelta con él entre sus brazos, para besarle de nuevo, con suficiente pasión que derretiría los polos del planeta, suspirando poco después, al comprender que su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.</p><p>-¡Un bebé, tendremos un bebé!</p><p>De pronto recordó la euforia de Kanon, quien ya no le desagradaba tanto, porque en ese momento comprendía que un omega que estuviera dispuesto a darte tu cuerpo, de engendrar vida para ti, para ambos, no podría abandonarlo nunca y que ese alfa, jamás le daría la espalda.</p><p>-¡Cuando vea a ese tonto le restregare en su cara que ya tenemos la siguiente pieza de su ejército!</p><p>Milo no entendió en un principio a que se refería Camus, hasta que recordó que Kanon le dijo que los dos bebés podían aterrorizar el mundo, conquistarlos juntos, asi que comenzo a reirse en voz alta, abrazando a su alfa, sin saber muy bien, porque verlo tan feliz por esa noticia le hacía sentir maravilloso.</p><p>-¿No deberías decirle eso primero a tu alumno?</p><p>Camus lo negó, conociéndolo como lo hacia, ademas, recordando su juventud, en ese preciso momento su cisne y ese conejo, porque ya no podía verlo como una rata, deberían estar comportándose como eso mismo, como conejos.</p><p>-Son jóvenes... seguramente deben estar entregándose a sus placeres... y nosotros deberíamos comenzar a practicar.</p><p>Milo se encogió de hombros, aceptando esa respuesta, adelantándose a su habitación para proseguir con sus caricias, puesto que el de pronto decidió marcharse, dejando a Camus a solas, que le miraba con una expresión soñadora.</p><p>"Solamente esta engañandote"</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando recordó esas palabras llenas de fuego, su decisión de aceptar tener hijos con él, un bebé simplemente sonrió, siguiendo a su omega con un paso lento, imaginandose a ese bebé en los brazos de su Milo, en los suyos.</p><p>-Un bebé...</p><p>Susurro encantado, para sonreír con una expresión que decía claramente que se sentía en la cima del mundo.</p><p>-Tendremos un bebé...</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion le observa en silencio, como Mu estaba recargado en el pecho de Aldebaran, con una expresión pacífica, como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, únicamente por estar a lado de su omega, quien acariciaba su cabello.</p><p>-Quedate con el, Aldebaran, ire a ver a Dohko para saber si el conoce algo más de esto, de esta maldición.</p><p>Quiso explicarle, Kiki estaba dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes, cerca de Mu, que no deseaba que ninguno de los dos abandonará ese templo, no deseaba estar solo, no quería perderlos.</p><p>-Sí patriarca, yo cuidare de Mu.</p><p>Shion sonrió, suspirando, para salir de ese templo dejándolos a solas por fin, buscando a Dohko, que seguía bebiendo en su templo, completamente solo, quien le ignoró en un principio, sirviéndose más alcohol en su vaso.</p><p>-¿No crees que ya bebiste demasiado?</p><p>Le pregunto con una expresión serena, sentándose frente a su amigo de tantos años, quien le observó por unos momentos, para beberse todo el vaso en la mesa.</p><p>-No, puedo beber mucho más aún... beberé mucho más.</p><p>Shion negó eso con una extraña expresión, cruzando sus brazos, pensando que en ese momento Dohko no le serviria de mucho, pero aun asi, debia meditar y podria hacerlo mientras que cuidaba del atolondrado santo de libra.</p><p>-Espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí entonces.</p><p>Dohko le sirvió un vaso de licor, que Shion acepto para beberlo con calma, sin saber que varios alfas ya estaban comportándose de una forma extraña, sin las cadenas de la racionalidad, actuando según sus deseos más oscuros.</p><p>-No, tu nunca me molestas...</p><p>Fue su respuesta, seguro que en ese momento el fiel Aldebaran estaria en compañia de Mu, ese mal alfa que no lo cuidaba como se lo merecía, como él haría de tener la oportunidad, si tuviera un omega que amar y que le amara.</p><p>-Siempre eres bienvenido en mi templo, en los cinco picos... en cualquier lugar donde esté yo.</p><p>Le respondió con una sonrisa, para servirse mucho más alcohol en su vaso, para beber un poco más de alcohol, riendose al darse cuenta que en ese momento, era la primera vez que Shion le visitaba.</p><p>-Aunque... llevas doscientos años sin visitarme.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga dormía plácidamente en la cama que compartía con Shun, en las habitaciones que les habían dado mientras permanecieran en el santuario, su embarazo estaba en sus primeras etapas, pero como siempre, su conejito se levantaba primero para preparar su alimento y después, iba por él para que pudieran desayunar juntos.</p><p>-Mi cisne, ya está listo el desayuno.</p><p>Sintió sus labios en su mejilla y su mano en su cabello, despertandolo de su sueño, ya que deseaba que no se cansara, que se recuperara de las actividades nocturnas, aunque, en Siberia el despertaba antes del amanecer para llevarle su rosa a su madre.</p><p>-Tengo otra clase de apetito a esta hora de la mañana...</p><p>Le respondió acariciando su cabello, besando sus labios, gimiendo en su boca, al sentir la cercanía de su amado conejito, que se sonrojo inmediatamente, a punto de negarse, pero al ver como se quitaba la cobija que cubría su cuerpo completamente desnudo, asintió, el desayuno podría esperar.</p><p>-Eres tan hermoso...</p><p>Pronunció Shun, besando los labios de Hyoga, para apartarse de su lado y comenzar a desvestirse, riendose cuando su cisne se levantó de la cama y tiró de su cuerpo, para que cayera sobre el suyo, besando sus labios con deseo.</p><p>-Tienes demasiada ropa Shun, déjame ayudarte con ella.</p><p>Hyoga ya no portaba el vendaje que cubría parte de su rostro, donde tenía una cicatriz y un ojo blanco cuando le abría, pero generalmente lo mantenía cerrado, Shun le veía como un cisne, como la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra, siempre le había visto de esa forma, porque desde la primera vez que pelearon, se enamoró de él, como le decía Aldebaran, al verlo supo que él era la persona con la cual deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.</p><p>-¿Te parece?</p><p>Hyoga entonces desabrocho sus pantalones, acariciando su sexo con una de sus manos, sonriendo al ver que siempre tenía la misma clase de actitud con el, sonrojado, sumiso hasta cierto punto.</p><p>-Deberías quitarme la ropa primero...</p><p>Hyoga arqueo una ceja, relamiendo sus labios al ver que Shun le ordenaba que hacer, despertando ese lado seguro de su compañero, que le miraba con una expresión de completa lujuria.</p><p>-¿Es una orden?</p><p>Y a él, como a Camus le gustaba seducir a su escorpión, amaba esa parte de su compañero, que con la suavidad acostumbrada, con esa delicadeza, se atrevía a ordenarle que hacer, que deseaba de su amante, de su omega.</p><p>-Si, desvisteme primero y después haremos lo que tu desees.</p><p>Hyoga relamiendo sus labios empezó a desabrochar los tirantes blancos de Shun, doblandolos con cuidado para dejarlos en una mesita de noche, despues le siguio su playera.</p><p>-Eres tan hermoso...</p><p>Susurro recorriendo el tórax de Shun, que era un poco más bajo que el, pero aun así era musculoso, delgado pero con cada músculo de su cuerpo cincelado como por ángeles o demonios de lujuria.</p><p>-Tu eres mucho más hermoso aún...</p><p>Hyoga siguió con lo demás de su ropa, siempre con un paso lento, pero acariciando el cuerpo de su amado con sus manos, de vez en cuando para escuchar sus gemidos, verle estremecer.</p><p>-Ya casi termino mi conejito.</p><p>Le informo, bajando los pantalones con toda la ropa interior, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que solamente hablaba de su deseo, de su inmenso amor por él, su ojo resplandeciendo en la penumbra de su habitación, que con las cortinas cerradas no dejaba entrar la luz del sol.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer celo?</p><p>Como poder olvidarlo, se dijo, al mismo tiempo que asentía en silencio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ultimátum.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿En esta ocasión que es lo que estás planeando?</p><p>Pan le pregunto fumando una pipa, con las piernas cruzadas, los dos estaban sentados en las escaleras de la estatua de Athena, como si fueran los invitados especiales del santuario, que ya comenzaba a mostrar algunos estragos, pero los que más les interesaban eran los dorados, ellos tenían el poder de destruir estrellas, ese poder podía utilizarse para provocar muchos desmanes, demasiada diversión.</p><p>-¿Cómo conseguiremos nuestros propósitos?</p><p>Dionisio comía de un racimo de uvas, medio recostado a los pies de la diosa de la sabiduría, profanando ese altar sagrado, lanzando las ramas de su comida a sus pies, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando fijamente a Pan, que esperaba una respuesta.</p><p>-El vino ya comienza a afectar a los alfas de la elite dorada de Athena… los celos y la envidia son armas poderosas, digamos que haré lo que la discordia no pudo, lo que ninguno de esos dioses ha logrado…</p><p>Dionisio podía ir y venir a las personas del santuario, en sus ajetreadas vidas, pero también como su vino iba expandiendo su influencia, con esta la locura en el santuario abandonado por la diosa Athena, después de sentirse vencedora de las guerras.</p><p>-Sin levantar un solo dedo en contra de esa diosa aburrida y mojigata.</p><p>Pan estaba emocionado al imaginarse como los viejos buenos tiempos regresarian, las fiestas, las orgias, la locura y la decadencia, fiestas eternas, placer interminable, nada más que eso necesitaba para ser feliz.</p><p>-¡La buena vida regresara, mi buen amigo!</p><p>Dionisio necesitaba mucho más, placeres y triunfos que su buen amigo no comprendería, así que no hablaría de ellos, solo se conformaría con entretenerse con él, mientras lograba capturar a ese bonito omega que había llamado su atención, que podía ser divertido, con el vino correcto.</p><p>-Tu lo has dicho.</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿A qué has venido?</p><p>Shion se sorprendió al escuchar esa desconfianza en el tono de voz de quien fuera su amigo en la guerra pasada, quien le veía como si fuera un enemigo, no un aliado y no un amigo, con sospecha en el brillo de sus ojos, sus labios firmes, en una mueca que podría ser desdén.</p><p>-¿Tiene que haber un motivo para venir a verte?</p><p>Le pregunto extrañado, porque le había dicho que siempre era bienvenido, sin embargo, ahora actuaba como si sospechara de sus motivos para verlo, o los conociera, porque Dohko era un hombre sabio, un parrandero, pero sabio al fin y al cabo, que le miraba con una expresión de burla después de escuchar esa pregunta.</p><p>-Contigo si, me dejaste a pudrirme doscientos años en los cinco picos, de no ser por mi alumno o Shunrei, habría perdido la razon muchos años atras.</p><p>Los dos tenían misiones distintas, el prepararse para la guerra, su amigo vigilar a los espectros, era una orden de la diosa Athena y debian obedecer, no tenían derecho a negarse, únicamente por eso era que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma para la siguiente guerra, aunque, debía aceptar que no había visitado a su amigo desde la tregua.</p><p>-Pero, déjame decirte algo…</p><p>Shion le veía extrañado, sin entender muy bien de que le hablaba su amigo, quien dejando el vaso en la mesa, tomó una decisión importante, porque solo así podría perdonarle todos esos años de soledad a los que fue condenado.</p><p>-Puedo perdonarte con una sola condición.</p><p>Siempre iba al grano, eso no cambiaría nunca y mirando fijamente los ojos de Shion, decidió decirle cuál sería la única forma en la cual podría perdonar su aislamiento, su soledad y la traición sufrida en las manos de Athena, que le olvidó en el rincón más apartado del mundo, como si fuera basura.</p><p>-Dame la mano de Aldebarán, ordenale que sea mi omega con esa potestad de Patriarca que tienes y te perdonaré, no solo eso, te ayudare a remediar esta locura que apenas está empezando, niegamelo y… ya veremos que pasa.</p><p>Shion al principio no entendió a qué se refería Dohko, si era cierto que le estaba exigiendo le entregara a Aldebaran como ocurría en el siglo donde crecieron, cuando los matrimonios arreglados eran lo común, pensando que en parte, los celos de Mu estaban fundados, aunque, actuaba como si no pudiera controlarlos, seguro de que le robarian a su omega y a su hijo, quienes en la práctica, no le pertenecían a nadie.</p><p>Kiki era un aspirante a caballero que como muchos otros no conocía a sus padres, tal vez hasta se pensaba huérfano y él no entendía porque Mu, junto a su omega, decidieron guardar silencio, uno que obviamente les dolía y Aldebaran era un omega libre, sin marca o cualquier atadura que le señalara como la pareja de algun alfa, en realidad, creía que la mayoría en el santuario le pensaban un beta y algunos un alfa, pero nadie pensaba que se tratara de un omega.</p><p>Solamente dos personas lo sabian, Mu, cuando lo descubrió por sí solo al practicar con sus hermanos de armas en los campos de entrenamiento, y él, pero parecía que ya tambien lo sabia Dohko, quien actuando como un alfa del pasado pedía la mano de un omega, que ni siquiera sabía, si le correspondia o le observaba únicamente como un buen amigo, o un confidente.</p><p>-¿Has hablado con Alderaban respecto a esto?</p><p>Primero queria saber si Aldebaran le correspondía, porque si lo hacia, tendria que buscar la forma de alejarlo de Mu, que le abrazaba como si pensara se apartaría de su lado, pero si no le correspondía, no podía ordenarle eso, porque tal vez podía amar a su alumno, que estaba pensando, el toro aun amaba a su alumno, le quería lo suficiente como para tratar de controlar su extraño estado antes de pelear con él o escapar.</p><p>-Aldebaran es un omega especial que piensa que le debe algo a Mu por Kiki, por que Mu fue el único alfa que se fijó en él y le trato como a una criatura digna de seducir… como un omega, pero ese bastardo le ha dado la espalda y no lo entiende, cree que aún pueden solucionar sus diferencias, si pudieran hablar como en el pasado…</p><p>Dohko bebió un poco más, observando la mesa, recordando todas esas charlas que habían tenido y como en cada una de ellas, sin importar lo que pasara, siempre llegaban al mismo punto, Mu, el alumno de Shion, a quien se le parecía bastante y le hacía pensar en él a todo momento, pues como su amigo, era un ser sin emociones o empatía, enfocado en su deber antes que cualquier cosa, nada más que eso importaba para la guardia lemuriana de Athena.</p><p>-Pero eso no es justo para él, ni para mi que me he enamorado del gran toro, así que…</p><p>Dohko esperaba que Shion aceptara su petición, eran amigos y si sentía un poco su sufrimiento en los cinco picos, entonces, si era un hombre justo, le daría lo que deseara, eso era compañía.</p><p>-Supongo que podría decir que tienes que decidir entre tu alumno que no lo ama, o yo, que si lo hago.</p><p>Shion había visto la actitud de Mu, como había perdido la razon, asi que trato de comportarse de una forma tranquila, controlada, para no hacer enfurecer a Dohko, que dejó de beber, mirándole fijamente, como si lo estuviera retando a actuar.</p><p>-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar…</p><p>Shion trataba de mantener la calma, hacerle pensar en el bienestar de ese joven de la constelación del toro, que seguramente no conocía las intenciones de Dohko, o se sentía merecedor de ellas, y por lo tanto, una orden como esa pondría su mundo al revés, mucho más aún, después del extraño cambio de Mu.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de Aldebaran?</p><p>Quiso preguntarle a Dohko, que rompió el vaso que sostenía, tan molesto que pensó por un momento que le atacaria, pero no dijo nada, tampoco se movió, pues creía que estaba afectado como Mu, pero en esta ocasión no sabía cómo controlar a Dohko, si decidía atacarlo.</p><p>-¡No me vengas con eso Shion, si te sientes culpable por mi soledad, me daras lo que deseo, pero no lo harás, porque es Mu quien desea a ese muchacho, aunque lo ignore, aunque no lo ame como es debido, aunque haya ocultado su relación por quién sabe cuánto tiempo!</p><p>Dohko se levantó observando la sangre de su mano, quitandose el cristal, para reirse poco después, mirandole de reojo, relamiendo sus labios, para azotar esa misma mano contra la mesa, apretando los dientes de nuevo.</p><p>-¡Es tu oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien o de darme la espalda!</p><p>Shion a pesar de esa respuesta, aún creía que podría llegar a cierto nivel de entendimiento con su viejo amigo, así que faltaba otra carta.</p><p>-¿Y de Kiki?</p><p>Dohko cambio su expresión por una distante, tratando de pensar en el pequeño, llegando a una conclusión.</p><p>-Si Aldebarán lo desea lo tomaremos como nuestro primer hijo, después de todo, cuando deseas a un omega con crías, tienes que cargar con ellas.</p><p>Esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar y le hubiera negado esa petición, de saber exactamente cuáles eran los sentimientos del gran todo respecto a eso, pero con la presencia de Pan en ese templo no pudo escuchar su versión, podía amar a su alumno o podía no hacerlo, Aldebaran era amable y trataria de ayudar a sus compañeros, porque así era él, una buena persona.</p><p>-Tendré que pensarlo…</p><p>Fue su respuesta, esperando que Dohko le aceptara, pero no se veía conforme con ella, aun así asintió, dándole una oportunidad supuso Shion, que le miraba con una expresión que esperaba fuera neutral.</p><p>-Tienes veinticuatro horas, viejo amigo, pero si no lo haces, entonces… ya veremos.</p><p>Shion asintió también, sintiendo que estaba en compañía de un hombre que apenas conocía, vistiendo un rostro familiar todo ese tiempo, pero no una expresión que pudiera relacionar con su viejo amigo.</p><p>-¿Me estas amenazando?</p><p>Le pregunto levantándose de la mesa, igual que Dohko, que estaba de pie, cuya mano aun sangraba, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, recordando que su amigo le había sugerido que mataran a los gemelos, porque alguno de ellos podía traerles desgracia, eran peligrosos para el santuario, pero él no tuvo corazón para eso y los educó, como si fueran sus primeros hijos.</p><p>-No, pero yo se que esta pasando en el santuario que tanto amamos y puedo ayudarte si eres mi amigo, si me das la espalda, no lo haré, y muchos más alfas, que tu alumno corren peligro, por consiguiente los omegas y los betas.</p><p>Shion en ese momento no pensaba en la seguridad de su alumno, sino de la del gran toro, de la de muchos de los omegas de bajo rango, santos de bronce, de plata, aun soldados, debía encontrar la forma de protegerlos a todos ellos.</p><p>-Eres un buen líder Shion, sabes lo que debes hacer, pero te daré veinticuatro horas para que pienses en la forma en que le dirás a Aldebarán que será mi esposo.</p><p>Si estaba tan empeñado en que él fuera quien le informará al gran toro respecto a su decisión, Shion estaba seguro que estaba hablando a través de la maldición que acechaba el santuario, y aunque sabía muy bien qué debía hacer, no si esto era lo correcto.</p><p>-Veinticuatro horas…</p><p>*****</p><p>Dionisio estaba de pie viendo el amanecer, esperando que sus juerguistas se reunieran, no era que tuviera un ejército, sino cada uno de los afortunados de disfrutar su compañía alguna vez, de su vino, podían volver a hacerlo si así lo deseaban y el era un dios generoso, que les daba a los mortales lo que deseaban, todo lo que sus corazones necesitaran, quitándoles la odiosa consciencia con todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad que te generaba.</p><p>-Será un hermoso amanecer…</p><p>Pan había salido en busca de diversión, probablemente alguna pobre criatura con la cual retozar unos momentos, era mucho más animal que persona, lo comprendía bien y por eso podía utilizarlo a su antojo, él siempre lo había visto como lo que era y por eso, lo mantenía a su lado, porque su barbarie lo divertía, pero su simpleza le era útil, sólo deseaba diversión.</p><p>-Pero el anochecer será mucho mejor todavía…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sombra.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyoga se movía sobre su alfa, que sostenía sus caderas con delicadeza, tenía sus ojos cerrados debido al placer que sentía, mordiendo sus labios, acariciando el pecho de su amado, pelliscando sus pezones de vez en cuando.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?</p><p>Shun sonrió, pero como todo alfa en el santuario no era inmune a la locura del vino de Dionisio y sentía algo removiendose en su interior, en el mero centro de su cosmos, recordando el torneo galáctico, cuando se prendó del joven de apariencia fría, que era el mismo niño que tuvo que marcharse a entrenar a Siberia, bajo la tutela de Camus, pero eso no lo sabía él, sólo que desde que lo vio deseaba estar a su lado.</p><p>-Eras impresionante…</p><p>Fue su respuesta, sintiendo como estaba a punto de venirse en ese cuerpo fuerte y delgado, más alto que el suyo, perdiéndose en esa mirada azul, que le veian fijamente, moviéndose erótico sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>-Tu eras muy fuerte… y no te gustaba dañar a nadie más..</p><p>Hyoga llevó una mano a su sexo, sintiendo que también estaba próximo a derramarse entre ellos, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, recordando esa batalla y al niño delgado que golpeaban los demás, sintiéndose culpable por nunca haberle ayudado.</p><p>-Eras tan gentil…</p><p>Y recordaba su sacrificio por devolverle a la vida, como dio su cosmos, su cuerpo, para salvarle, agachándose para besar sus labios, llevando sus manos a su vientre poco después, el que estaba abultado debido a la vida creciendo en su interior.</p><p>-Todos pensaban que eras un omega… pero ahora, espero un hijo nuestro…</p><p>A Shun le había costado demasiado trabajo declararse ante su cisne, porque temía que sería rechazado, porque no se veía como un alfa debería hacerlo, era delgado, femenino, no era alto, no era lo que se esperaba de uno de sus hermanos, pero, un santo dorado le convenció de arriesgarse, de dar el paso, porque tenía mucho más que perder si no hacía nada, a que si era rechazado por su cisne.</p><p>-Un bebé… nuestro…</p><p>Shun en ocasiones estaba celoso de su hermano, porque él tenía una apariencia varonil, era fuerte y apuesto, poderoso e imponente, aunque no era un alfa, tal vez era una broma de los dioses, que él siendo el más delicado fuera el alfa, en cambio su hermano mayor, no lo era.</p><p>-Así es… un conejito…</p><p>Pronunció Hyoga, seguro de que eso era lo que tendrían, un hermoso conejo, porque se parecería a su alfa, seria gentil, seria hermoso y seria fuerte, como su Andrómeda, su Shun, que siempre era delicado con él, que en un principio tuvo miedo de ser rechazado, sin saber que él ya estaba enamorado de su amigo, que había salvado su vida, que nunca lastimaba a los demás, de su gentileza única en cualquier persona de ese mundo.</p><p>-El hijo de un dios…</p><p>Hyoga sintió como un cosmos mucho más fuerte que el de su alfa se elevaba en esa habitación, sintiendo como cambiaban la postura en su cama, recostandolo de espaldas, sosteniendo sus muñecas, con fuerza, sin dejar de moverse.</p><p>-¿Shun?</p><p>Los ojos de Shun fue lo primero que cambió, tomando un color azul verdoso, sin pupila, su cabello fue lo siguiente en cambiar, por un negro azabache, como la oscuridad del Inframundo y la expresión de su alfa, cambio por una un poco más maliciosa.</p><p>-Si, soy Shun y también soy tu dios…</p><p>Shun siguió moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, un Shun de cabello negro, ojos verdes sin brillo alguno y una expresión siniestra, sosteniendo sus muñecas, con tanto cosmos que no pudo liberarse, además, era su alfa, seguía siendo su compañero, aunque de momento no lo reconociera.</p><p>-¿Hades?</p><p>El dios que ya no tenía cuerpo, al menos, no su cuerpo divino, pero mantenía el del mortal, como la diosa Athena hacía con el cuerpo de Saori sonrió, había estado latente en su reencarnación, viendo su vida con sus ojos, sintiéndole, enamorándose de ese humano, ese omega hermoso, como una mañana de primavera, tan hermoso como Persephone, con su misma apariencia, si esta hubiera nacido como un varón.</p><p>-Me alegra que me reconozcas mi amor…</p><p>Shun o Hades empezó a moverse con mayor fuerza y más velocidad, besando los labios de Hyoga, que llevó sus manos a sus hombros, tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero no pudo, gimiendo cuando empezó a moverse justo como le gustaba que lo hiciera.</p><p>-¡Detente! ¡No sigas!</p><p>Hyoga trataba de responder como lo haría un santo de Athena, pero no podía dejar de sentir placer cuando era penetrado por su alfa, que seguía besando su cuerpo, era Shun, aunque se viera diferente.</p><p>-Sigo siendo yo mi cisne… no temas…</p><p>Hyoga trataba de negarse a esa voz, a esa suavidad, esa expresión, pero lo que sabía en ese momento respecto a la diosa, le hacía pensar que era cierto, que Shun seguía siendo Hades, aunque lo pensaban derrotado, el Inframundo seguía de pie, sus soldados vivos, pero ese cuerpo, tal vez ese gigante era tan solo una ilusión, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que este alfa seguía siendo el suyo.</p><p>-O puedes dar la alarma, dejar que me maten…</p><p>Hyoga abrió los ojos, negando eso, al comprender que matarían a su alfa cuando apenas tenía pocos meses de embarazo, sin importar que Shun fuera una persona amable, suave y delicada, buena, tan buena, que no sabía qué hacer, no cuando llevó sus manos a su vientre, para sentir la vida de su pequeño creciendo en su interior.</p><p>-Pero no quieres eso verdad… no matarás a tu alfa… a tu dios…</p><p>Hyoga cerró los ojos, desesperado como nunca antes, tratando de ignorar el aroma de Hades, de su Shun, pero no pudo y terminó por vaciarse entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que el dios de la muerte le llenaba con su semilla.</p><p>-Porque no dejarás que me maten y yo no dejare que te lastimen…</p><p>Hades salió del cuerpo de su amado, besando sus labios una última vez, antes de cambiar de apariencia de nuevo, notando la expresión de su omega, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.</p><p>-¿Hyoga? ¿Estas bien?</p><p>Hyoga al verle asintió, besando sus labios, sin saber que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo tomando una decisión egoísta, no entregaría a su alfa, porque de entregarlo, lo matarían, lo destruirían, porque era su enemigo.</p><p>-Si… lo estoy…</p><p>Hyoga abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Shun, que estaba acostado a su lado, notando como sus ojos brillaban de ese color azul, pero seguía siendo su alfa, su compañero, su pareja, así que no lo entregaría.</p><p>-Lo estoy…</p><p>Y cerrando los ojos, llevando una mano a su vientre, se prometió que no dejaría que lastimaran a su alfa o a su pequeño, comprendiendo que al ser fecundado por quien era la reencarnación del dios de la muerte, también querrían destruir al fruto de su unión, a su conejito.</p><p>-Sólo… sólo estoy cansado…</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos sintió el cosmos de su dios elevarse en el santuario, a sus espaldas estaba Afrodita, que le miraba desconcertado, al notar su sorpresa, tratando de acercarse a él, colocando una mano en su hombro.</p><p>-Alejate de mi Afrodita…</p><p>Le ordenó de pronto, buscaría a Aiacos y a Radamanthys, para saber si ellos tambien lo habian sentido, su dios, su señor estaba vivo, alejándose de allí con varios saltos, tratando de apartarse del santo más hermoso al servicio de Athena, que no comprendió su repentino cambio de actitud, evitando que se marchará.</p><p>-¿No habías aceptado mi ayuda?</p><p>Minos le miró fijamente, si dejaba que un santo de Athena le siguiera a todas partes, no podría averiguar por qué razón había sentido el cosmos de su dios, y si tenía razón, su dios podría proteger a su hermano.</p><p>-Solo fue para que no me siguieras molestando, pero la verdad, no tolero tu presencia ni tu aroma, es excesivamente dulce… con un dejo de hierro… tu hueles a veneno.</p><p>No se merecía que le hablara de esa forma, pero esperaba que así se apartara de su lado, no buscaba compañía y sabía que eso era lo que esperaba a fin de cuentas, un lugar en su lecho, en su cama, en donde no deseaba a nadie más que a él mismo.</p><p>-Tu aroma me da nauseas…</p><p>Sin más se fue, saltando, si llamar a su armadura, primero vería a Aiacos, después, a Radamanthys, suponiendo que en ese momento estaba en compañía del otro dragón.</p><p>-Bien… supongo que…</p><p>Afrodita supuso entonces al recibir ese rechazo, esas duras palabras, que simplemente era que Minos, el juez de cabello blanco, no deseaba saber nada de él y esa forma era una manera de apartarse de su lado, pero no necesitaba una excusa, ni una razón, solamente para rechazarlo, después de todo era cierto, no era otra cosa más que veneno.</p><p>-Simplemente no está interesado en mi…</p><p>Eso le ponía triste, porque en realidad trataba de ganarse al espectro, que era tan esquivo como las mismas criaturas de las que tenía una armadura, un animal ficticio, que nadie había visto nunca.</p><p>-¿Quien no está interesado en ti?</p><p>Shion jamas habia sido cercano a los tres chicos de Saga, pero no porque no lo deseaba, era su patriarca, su deber era ayudarles, darles una forma de salir de sus problemas o un consejo para obtener lo que deseaban.</p><p>-No es de su incumbencia…</p><p>Afrodita trató de marcharse, sintiendo que sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, sintiéndose completamente desesperado, porque si una persona buena, le decía eso, era que no era nada más que veneno, que ellos tenían razón.</p><p>-Tal vez no, pero quiero ayudar, pequeño…</p><p>La rosa volteo a verle, sin entender porque le hablaba así, cuando se suponía que era un hombre necio, testarudo, que era frío, al menos así era cuando les comando para engañar al dios Hades, pero en ese momento se veía como alguien amable, una persona dispuesta a escucharlo.</p><p>-Vamos… sólo dime que te molesta, no le diré nada a nadie…</p><p>Afrodita no supo qué hacer en ese momento, ni porque decidió confiar en ese hombre, cuya muerte ayudaron a mantener en secreto, como si no valiera nada, quien lo escuchó en silencio, sin decir nada hasta que terminó su relato, contando mucho más de lo que pensó que le diría, cómo era el pasado, porque siguió a Saga y porque se había enamorado de Minos, así como, la manera en que suponía que había arruinado su única oportunidad para ser feliz.</p><p>-No eres veneno…</p><p>Fue lo primero que le dijo, abrazando sus hombros con delicadeza, dejándole llorar en su regazo, tratando de imaginarse como habia sido, a su amado Albafica en esa posición, sin el veneno que le protegiera del peligro.</p><p>-Esos hombres y mujeres estaban equivocados…</p><p>Afrodita le observó por unos momentos, para después limpiar sus ojos de las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, tratando de sonreír, sintiendo una caricia paternal en su cabeza.</p><p>-Eres un milagro de la diosa Athena, uno de sus guerreros de la justicia, eres bueno y tu belleza no es una maldición… tu belleza es un regalo de la sabiduría, que gente perversa a usado como excusa para sus actos ruines…</p><p>Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera Saga, que le había salvado, pero no le había dado ninguna clase de consuelo, sus amigos habían tratado de reconfortarlo, pero nadie le había hablado como el patriarca, que era un alfa muy alto, un alfa apuesto, sin pareja, que suspiro pensando en la forma en que Afrodita se quiso presentar ante Minos.</p><p>-Pero… tu forma de presentarte ante Minos fue… bastante tonta.</p><p>Afrodita se sintió indignado por unos momentos, pero Shion levantó la mano para explicarse, suponiendo que si Minos aun no lo mataba, era una buena señal, porque de hacerlo cualquier otro, muy probablemente ya habría muerto con sus hilos.</p><p>-La buena noticia es que no te ataco… y eso me da esperanzas, aunque, no debes actuar como un alfa de pelo en pecho, porque a nadie le gusta una pareja como esa…</p><p>Afrodita se rió, era justo lo que sus dos amigos le habían dicho, que se comportó como un hombre de las cavernas.</p><p>-Porque no piensas en la forma en la cual te gustaria ser seducido, podrías empezar con ganarte su confianza, la de las personas importantes para él, en este momento la familia de Minos está en peligro, podrías ayudarle a defender a esa niña de brazos y al dragón…</p><p>Afrodita asintió, eso deseaba realizar al ofrecerle ayuda, pero de una forma mucho más burda y tal vez, si actuaba con mucha más prudencia, como si Minos fuera un omega que seducir, no un omega, una pareja que seducir, de forma lenta para atraerlo a él, funcionarían sus encantos mucho mejor, que si simplemente se presentaba desnudo en su habitación, exigiendo su compañía.</p><p>-Estoy seguro que si actúas con prudencia, demostrando que eres de fiar y que no solamente están encaprichado, podrás ganarte su afecto… su atención.</p><p>Eso esperaba Afrodita, que beso la mejilla de Shion, quien simplemente suspiro viéndolo marcharse, preguntándose qué hacer con ese problema, esa locura que se iba apoderando del santuario, recordando que debía charlar con el gran toro, para saber si compartía los sentimientos de Dohko, y si era así, que hacer con Mu.</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys había permanecido en silencio desde la visita del dios del vino, sin saber muy bien que hacer, que decirle a Kanon, que esperaba una respuesta, insistiendo en que debía saber que habia pasado en esa habitacion, que le habia dicho ese dios.</p><p>Y también recordaba su pasado, lo que le siguió a la mordida del senador, cuando era un muchacho al que obligarían a tomar a un alfa que no deseaba…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Recuerdos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys era sostenido por los guardias del senador que le arrastraban hacia la habitación donde pensaba poseerlo, después de marcar su cuello para decirse su alfa, el príncipe se retorcía, tratando de liberarse, pero era casi imposible para él hacerlo, mucho más aún, cuando uno de los guardias lo golpeo con el mango de su espada.</p><p>-No, no quiero que lo lastimen.</p><p>El senador caminaba detrás de ellos, con un paso lento, sus manos detrás de su espalda, disfrutando de sus esfuerzos por liberarse, de llamar a su padre o a su hermano, pero Minos estaba fuera, con su esposa, su padre estaba controlado por él, era el nuevo emperador.</p><p>-Es mi omega después de todo.</p><p>Radamanthys fue lanzado al interior del cuarto, en donde cayó de rodillas, escuchando los pasos del senador, las risas de los guardias y como cerraban las puertas detrás de él, dejándolos a solas, en un cuarto iluminado con lámparas, con bocadillos en las mesas, con una enorme cama donde ocurriría todo.</p><p>-¿Estas listo mi dulce omega?</p><p>Radamanthys volteo, alejándose del senador que empezaba a desvestirse con demasiada lentitud, seguro de que no podría salir de allí sin ser sometido, y no, no estaba listo para eso, asi que se aparto, tomando un jarron con el cual golpeo a Gracchus con este, quien sosteniendo su cabeza, trastabilló unos pasos.</p><p>-¡No te acerques a mi!</p><p>El príncipe trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, de una forma en que no podía salir de allí sin que el senador lo dejara escapar, mirándole fijamente levantándose como si no hubiera sido malherido, aún sonriendo con esa odiosa seguridad suya.</p><p>-No saldrás de aquí sin que consumamos nuestra unión.</p><p>El senador sin que comprendiera cómo pudo lograrlo, le tomó del cabello y le lanzó a la cama, arrancando su ropa, toda de fácil acceso, después de todo, ese hombre que estaba sobre su cuerpo le había elegido con esa intención.</p><p>-Porque se que tu celo da inicio este mismo dia.</p><p>Y a pesar de ser tan viejo, era mucho más fuerte que él, podía sostenerlo con facilidad, obligándolo a abrir las piernas con sus rodillas, mordiendo su cuello de nuevo, una sensación repugnante, que le hizo luchar con más fuerza.</p><p>-¡Basta! ¡Detente!</p><p>Gritaba intentando soltarse, pero le era imposible, sintiendo los besos del senador sobre su espalda, su miembro erecto, su respiración, su fuerza descomunal manteniéndolo en esa cama, lo violaria en ese celo, para que su marca fuera eterna y forzara un lazo con él, haciéndole gritar por su hermano, porque alguien le ayudara, por su soldado leal, aquel que deseaba como su alfa.</p><p>-¡Kanon! ¡Kanon!</p><p>La imagen cambió de pronto por la habitación de Pandora, cuando con ayuda de Valentine, le habían hecho regresar al inframundo y su señora le había vendido a ese alfa, ese dios del vino que estaba arriba de su cuerpo.</p><p>-¡Kanon!</p><p>Dionisio le sostenía de las muñecas con una enorme sonrisa plagada de lujuria, le había arrancado la ropa como en aquella ocasión y de nuevo se sentía como si peleara contra una fuerza invencible, luchando por mantener sus piernas cerradas, apartarlo de su cuerpo.</p><p>-Esta vez lo he hecho todo bien, tu señora me ha dado tu mano, tomaré tu cuerpo y al final, morderé tu dulce cuello, para que seas el omega de un dios, pero no temas, a diferencia de Zeus… yo si te seré fiel.</p><p>Radamanthys entonces sintió la dolorosa intrusión en su cuerpo, quejándose, mordiendo sus labios para al menos no darle el placer al dios de escuchar su dolor, quien estaba a punto de morder su cuello cuando los dos lo sintieron, el cosmos de Kanon acercarse a ellos.</p><p>-¡Radamanthys!</p><p>El espectro abrió los ojos al escuchar ese llamado, topándose con unos ojos azules, los de su alfa que estaba angustiado, aunque también molesto, porque no había aceptado decirle nada de lo que pasó en esa habitación, ni siquiera a Minos.</p><p>-Tenías una pesadilla.</p><p>No era una pesadilla, eran dos recuerdos mezclados entre sí, pero no tuvo que responderle, su alfa lo sabía, quién le veía fijamente con una expresión entre triste y molesta, porque no deseaba decirle lo que había pasado en esa habitación, no podía.</p><p>-¿Leviathan ya comió?</p><p>Radamanthys se sentó en la cama, frotando su cuello con cansancio y poco después se acercó a su pequeña que dormía en un sillón, aún les faltaba conseguir una cuna para su hermosa niña, para que estuviera mucho más cómoda.</p><p>-Mi dulce bebé…</p><p>Kanon cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando el techo, sintiéndose apartado, sin entender muy bien porque razón su amado guardaba silencio, como si no creyera en lo que le decía, en sus juramentos de amor, de protegerle del peligro.</p><p>-Soy tu alfa, pero tu no confías en mí lo suficiente para decirme que paso…</p><p>Radamanthys desvió la mirada, dudando por momentos si había sido una buena idea realizar esa apuesta con el dios del vino, sin pensar en el futuro o en la posibilidad de que su alfa le diera la espalda en algún momento, tal vez se dejó llevar por la fiebre del celo, esa necesidad primaria de un omega de tener una pareja.</p><p>-Necesito que confíes en mi Kanon, por favor…</p><p>Kanon desvió la mirada, demasiado molesto, porque dejo que ese dios se acercará a su amado, porque el no le decia que paso, tal vez, no confiaba en él y no podía culparlo, le había dejado a ese dios lastimarlo, acercarse a él cuando estaba solo.</p><p>-El que no confia en mi, parece que eres tu.</p><p>Radamanthys quiso apartarse de Kanon, escuchando los llantos de la pequeña, que se veía no le gustaba que discutieran, como si comprendiera los cambios en su cosmos, en el de su madre y de su padre, guardando silencio.</p><p>-Y se que te he fallado, de no hacerme el interesante no te habrían hecho daño, ahora ese dios pudo llegar a ti, amenazarte con algo, sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero creo que solo soy un mortal, que no puedo engañar a los dioses…</p><p>El general de poseidón era quien podía engañar a sus enemigos, el hombre cruel que tomaba lo que deseaba, el que deseaba ser un padre no podía ni proteger a su omega, así que se preguntaba, si no necesitaba de esa oscuridad para que su familia estuviera a salvo.</p><p>-Pero te prometo volver a ser el mismo guerrero que casi obtuvo el mundo en la palma de su mano, por ti, por ella…</p><p>Radamanthys no dijo nada en un principio, arrullando a la pequeña que seguía llorando, rompiendole el alma, porque el llanto de su niña era su única debilidad, supuso, eso y su padre, que le miraba esperanzado.</p><p>-No puedo decirte, pero confío en ti, en tu amor y pongo mi vida en tus manos, porque se que no vas a fallarme.</p><p>Poco después tiró de Kanon para besar sus labios, gimiendo en su boca, escuchando como los llantos de su pequeña iban disminuyendo, sosteniendo el cabello de su alfa, que de nuevo sonreía, hincándose a su lado, besando las manos de sus dos dragones.</p><p>-Si no confiara en ti, Leviathan jamás habría existido, no le habría dado a luz…</p><p>Pero quería creer que tenían un futuro juntos, que esa nueva vida también era de Kanon, su segundo huevo como tan graciosamente les llamaban, quien asintió, recargado sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo sus manos.</p><p>-Les quiero tanto a los dos…</p><p>Radamanthys beso su frente, suspirando, debía decirle que estaba embarazado,que tendrían un segundo huevo, que en nueve meses le daría a luz, un hermano para Leviathan, que por fin guardaba silencio, escuchando sus voces con atención.</p><p>-En unos meses seremos tres a los que amarás, dos huevos y un dragón…</p><p>La expresión de Kanon fue todo un poema, recordando que habían tenido sexo, que el celo de Radamanthys había terminado de forma repentina, sonriendo, para levantarse rápido, con sus tesoros en sus brazos, dando vueltas con ellos en esa estancia.</p><p>-¡Un huevo! ¡Tendremos otro huevo!</p><p>Asintió con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, esperando la respuesta de su alfa, que le sentó en sus piernas, con su pequeña aun en sus brazos, tan emocionado, que no sabía que decirle a su compañero que le miraba con esos ojos amarillos que tanto le gustaban, esa ceja unida en un rostro hermoso, con un cuerpo masculino.</p><p>-¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>Le pregunto, recordando que le habían dicho que en unas semanas podrían saber si estaba embarazado, y si lo estaba de quien era el hijo que tendría, antes era demasiado prematuro, por lo que tuvo que saberlo, escuchar que no era una mentira, que esta ocasión podría disfrutar del embarazo de su omega.</p><p>-Dionisio me lo dijo, que estoy embarazado y que ese niño es tuyo…</p><p>Era una mentira, porque no le dijo quién era el padre, pero sí implicó que era suya la vida que crecía en su vientre, pero, él no quería creerlo, él deseaba que fuera de Kanon y aunque existían las dos posibilidades, en compañía de su alfa fue que su celo se terminó, con su mordida, con su entrega mutua.</p><p>-Mío… otro hijo mío, otro huevo del dragón que capture en el Inframundo…</p><p>Kanon beso sus labios debido a la emoción, para besar poco después la frente de su pequeña, que estirando sus manos le sujeto con la fuerza de un bebé del cabello, a quien observo fijamente, notando no por primera vez la inteligencia de su niñita, que le miraba fijamente, con esa expresión que tienen todos los bebés cuando observan a sus padres.</p><p>-Tendrás un hermanito… o una hermanita…</p><p>Le informo, sin saber muy bien si le entendía, como Radamanthys, sin desear pensar en la segunda posibilidad, que era que ese huevo que venía, pudiera ser del dios y no suyo, negando esa realidad con toda la fuerza de su psique.</p><p>-Pero seguirás siendo mi niña consentida, pequeña dragoncita…</p><p>La pequeña se rió con esa encantadora risa que tienen todos los bebés, sus ojos fijos en los azules de su padre, que le miraba encantado, porque había sido amor a primera vista, un cariño profundo e instintivo que le llenaba de orgullo.</p><p>-Porque fuiste la primera y quien me ayudó a convencer a Rada de ser mío.</p><p>Que no hizo más que aumentar cuando pronuncio algo parecido a una palabra, dos sílabas que sonaban parecido a la palabra “papá” o tal vez “Rada” sorprendiendolos a ambos, que se miraron fijamente antes de escuchar de nuevo esa palabra, dos sílabas casi inteligibles que llevaban “A” en ellas.</p><p>-¿Papá? ¿Me dijiste papá?</p><p>Le pregunto cargándola ahora el en sus brazos, sin perder un segundo de su pequeña, que volvió a repetir su protopalabra, haciendole sonreir mucho más aún, pensando que su dragoncita era un genio, que no solo sería fuerte, también había heredado su inteligencia, la de ambos, sus cosmos, su belleza, ella podría fácilmente hacerse con el mundo si eso deseaba.</p><p>-Pero…</p><p>Susurro, observando a Radamanthys que estaba emocionado por escuchar esas palabras, aunque no tanto, debido a la visita del dios que le había violado, que le había acechado desde su niñez, preguntandose cómo era que su pequeña sabía que esa palabra estaba unida a Kanon.</p><p>-Ya ha escuchado esa palabra varias veces… antes de visitarte de nuevo, le conté cosas sobre ti, mencionaba mucho esa palabra, papá, y creo que ella sabe quien eres, es una portadora del cosmos, siente nuestra energía, los cambios en esta…</p><p>Tal vez era cierto eso, pero no le importaba, lo que le emocionaba era que hubiera logrado escuchar esa palabra, porque para él sería su primera palabra, aunque ya hubiera pronunciado otros sonidos antes de saber que él existía.</p><p>-Aunque… yo creo que dijo Rada, Aiacos y Minos me dicen así…</p><p>Radamanthys le dijo acariciando el cabello de su pequeña en los brazos de su padre, que sostuvo sus dedos, recibiendo un beso suyo en su frente, porque se daba cuenta que desde un principio su Leviathan era especial, su cosmos, su consciencia, era una pequeña especial, a la que tuvo suerte de dar a luz.</p><p>-No, ni que lo digas, me dijo papá, porque sabe quién soy yo y pronto te dirá mamá, pero este huevito me ama mi dragón… y yo los amo a ustedes.</p><p>Aunque los niños nacidos de omegas generalmente no usaban esa palabra en demasía, a ellos les decían omegas, una palabra mucho más complicada de aprender, y es que ellos a pesar de los tiempos modernos, eran en ocasiones vistos como seres inferiores, en algunos pueblos una vaca valía mucho más que uno de ellos.</p><p>—Yo te amo mucho más aún Kanon…</p><p>Las jerarquías no habían cambiado demasiado, sin importar el tiempo que pasará, las injusticias contra los suyos aún seguían ocurriendo.</p><p>—No lo dudes nunca…</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros no debía dejarse intimidar, pero aún así le era muy difícil dejar de ver esos recuerdos, en varias vidas diferentes, siendo acosado por esa monstruosa criatura que hacía que Arles, la entidad que habitó alguna vez el cuerpo de su alfa, le fuera menos aterradora.</p><p>—Aioros…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Celos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Aioros.</p><p>Cuando escucho su voz supo inmediatamente que tendría problemas, su hermano menor, que lo trataba como si fuera un niño, despreciaba a Saga y siempre trataba de interponerse en su relación con el que sabía era su alfa.</p><p>Le había hecho prometer que no dejaría que nadie lo mordiera hasta que no cumpliera cinco años más, alegando que había muerto cuando tenía catorce años, seguía siendo un niño y tal vez, en cierta forma tenía razón.</p><p>Pero, si podía matar, si podía pelear, tambien podia amar y eso hacía con Saga, le amaba con toda la fuerza e ímpetu de su edad, era su primer amor, su último amor, su único amor, lo era todo para él.</p><p>Además, su cuerpo era el de un joven de veintisiete años, solo un año menor que Saga, a quien ya amaba y no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta los treinta y dos para ser uno con él, para tener su mordida en su cuello.</p><p>Su hermano tenía que aceptarlo, porque si no lo hacia, tendria que elegir entre los dos y Aioria debia comprender, que elegiria a Saga, porque aunque eran familia, hermanos de sangre, estaban destinados a separarse, en cambio, con su amado, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin importar los obstáculos.</p><p>-Aioria.</p><p>Pronunció algo lejano, esperando que no quisiera exigirle una explicación por aquella mordida en su cuello, porque no estaba dispuesto a darle alguna excusa para que siguiera reclamando su actitud, su amor por Saga, que seguía firme, como aquel primer dia.</p><p>Su hermano vio la marca con una expresión casi desencajada, tratando de tocarla, pero Aioros no lo permitió, apartándose al notar el tinte rojizo de sus ojos, sintiéndose vulnerable, pero culpando a ese dios repugnante por ello.</p><p>Por hacerle pensar que podía llevárselo consigo, por esa horrible cantidad de pesadillas que sufría, sintiendolas en carne propia, malos sueños que solo se detenían con la presencia de Saga a su lado.</p><p>-¿Eso que tienes es una mordida?</p><p>La temida pregunta, pero no le mentiría, se notaba que era la marca de Saga y lo más importante era que el siempre le habia deseado, le habia esperado, tal vez. de no intentar asesinar a su joven diosa, le habría obtenido mucho antes.</p><p>Aioria lo sabía, por lo que se preguntaba, que ganaba haciendo esa rabieta, era un hombre adulto, era mayor que su hermano, pero aun asi le trataba como un mocoso inútil, un niño que no sabía lo que deseaba.</p><p>-Así es...</p><p>Aioros se apartó unos cuantos pasos más, frunciendo el ceño, esperando que su hermano menor se comportara como en su batalla contra el dios de la mentira, no como un maldito desconocido que no confiaba en sus decisiones.</p><p>Pero, al ver la mirada de odio casi absoluto de su hermano, supo que seguiría comportándose como ese alfa berrinchudo y posesivo, que decía no deseaba a su alfa cerca suyo, porque Aioros no era más que un mocoso sin una idea clara de lo que deseaba en un compañero.</p><p>-Saga me mordió en mi celo.</p><p>La expresión de Aioria fue indescriptible, inmediatamente convocó su cosmos, elevandolo, apretando los puños a su costado, furioso como nunca antes lo había estado, casi tan enojado como cuando Milo le dijo que aceptaba a Camus como su alfa, a ese ser sin sentimientos, un alfa que era casi tan malo como el propio Saga.</p><p>-¡Ese bastardo te mordió!</p><p>Estaba furioso y lo sabía, no había forma de negar que su hermano despreciaba su selección de pareja, porque lo veía como un muchacho, porque Saga no le agradaba, porque era un omega.</p><p>Menospreciando sus decisiones de esa forma, cuando el era el segundo guerrero más fuerte, porque nadie sabía si Saga o Kanon era el más poderoso de los dos, al ser gemelos, eran idénticos en todos los sentidos.</p><p>-Si, yo se lo pedí... la deseaba como nunca he deseado nada en mi vida.</p><p>Fue su respuesta, elevando también su cosmos, pero manteniendo la calma, sintiendo la energía de su alfa responder a la suya, no se tardaria en llegar a su lado, porque de eso se trataba de ser un vínculo, un alfa y un omega, de protegerse mutuamente, de cuidarse, de amarse sin reparos.</p><p>-Saga viene en camino y no voy a detenerlo, si decide defenderse de cualquier ataque tuyo...</p><p>*****</p><p>Dohko abandonó su templo con un paso lento, con una botella nueva en su mano, la última que tenía, esperando emborracharse, pero eso nunca duraba, porque al ser portadores de cosmos, su cuerpo les curaba de cualquier mal, cualquier veneno, en especial, un guerrero antiguo como él, que sabía exactamente quienes eran los que estaban causando esa locura y donde se encontraban.</p><p>-¿De todos los omegas que podían elegir fue a los de Kanon y Saga?</p><p>Dohko sonreía con esa expresión tan característica suya, observando a los dioses como si fueran simples mortales, sin mostrarles nada de respeto, pensando que deseaban suicidarse, porque de qué otra forma, un soldado como ese, se atrevería a burlarse de ellos.</p><p>Tratandolos como si fueran dioses muertos, pensando que unos simples mortales eran mucho más fuertes que ellos, que podrían ser derrotados con tanta facilidad, sin embargo, eran ellos quienes se darían cuenta que no podían entrometerse en asuntos de dioses.</p><p>-Son esos guerreros quienes eligieron a nuestros omegas, nosotros somos dioses, nuestra voluntad son designios, mortal.</p><p>Dohko se encogió de hombros, borrando su sonrisa, recordando que le dijo a su aliado, a su hermano de armas, que debían matar a esos dos niños, que eran una mala semilla, una de pura oscuridad, pero Shion no le hizo caso, en vez de eso los crió como si fueran suyos, pero, uno de ellos era malo, el otro peor.</p><p>-No importa lo que sean, si los vieron primero o no, esos gemelos son invencibles juntos, no podrán detener su venganza, si optan por continuar esta tontería.</p><p>Dohko siempre hablaba con simpleza, siempre iba al grano, diciendo lo que pensaba, lo que sabía que ocurriría, porque no se iría por las ramas cuando comprendía lo que nadie más, lo que por primera vez pensaba que le serviria para obtener lo que deseaba, si se volvía aliado de quienes tenían el verdadero poder en ese santuario y tal vez, en la atlántida.</p><p>-Tu probaste mi vino hace doscientos años, deberías ayudarme, no reirte de tu dios.</p><p>Lo había hecho, se había divertido al beber de esa forma, pero, se divertía mucho más en compañía del toro dorado, que en ocasiones le miraba con incredulidad, después reía de sus palabras y en otras ocasiones, estaba seguro, logró hacerle sonrojar.</p><p>Y tal vez, de no existir Mu, ni Kiki, él podría obtener lo que más deseaba en ese momento, compañia, el amor de un omega, el cariño sincero de su amado, lo que un guerrero como él ansiaba, porque el paraíso siempre estaba en las pequeñas cosas, aquellas que se extrañan más en la soledad o en el campo de batalla.</p><p>-No eres mi Dios, tú no eres nada...</p><p>No era su dios, su dios seguía siendo la diosa Athena, que se había marchado, dándoles la espalda, como era su costumbre y sabía que Dionisio era un dios sin creyentes, apenas se mantenía vivo, Pan, no sabía lo que era esa criatura, pero sí, que vivía de las migajas que le regalaba el dios del vino y como todo sátiro, no era un estratega, no era mesurado, jamás podría lograr su propósito, sin alguien que lo encaminara en la dirección correcta.</p><p>-Y ellos son el dios de la guerra, Ares, y su hermano, no se que sea, pero es poderoso, muy poderoso.</p><p>-Entre los dos destruirán sus cuerpos, sus vidas, solo porque han decidido robar a sus omegas.</p><p>Era una advertencia y una premonición, lo que pasaría en el futuro si esos dos seres no cambiaban de víctimas, si no dejaban en paz a esos dos omegas, en especial a ese que tenía un bebe de brazos, al pequeño Leviatán de Kanon.</p><p>Aunque, no deseaba imaginar lo que dejaría Arles de Pan, si se atrevía a lastimar a su amado arquero, al que Aioria creia que podia proteger, pero, era el amado de un dios, no había forma de evitar que estos hicieran su voluntad, lo que los protegía de cierta forma, porque el dios de la guerra y lo que fuera Kanon, los deseaban para ellos.</p><p>Era como si dos demonios menores, desearan a los consortes de Satanás, no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir a su venganza, de tocar a sus amados, a sus omegas.</p><p>-Al arquero y al espectro, habiendo tantos omegas en el santuario, deciden tomar aquellos de dioses.</p><p>Había muchos omegas, demasiados, porque Shion pensaba que todos debían tener una oportunidad de utilizar su cosmos, si existía la fuerza de voluntad, la esperanza, y en algunos casos había sido cierto, ellos tenían el poder para derrotar a sus enemigos, pero otros, apenas eran guardias o santos de bronce.</p><p>-¿Como el toro?</p><p>Esa pregunta hizo que Dohko se molestara, el toro estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, especialmente dioses oscuros como estos, porque el era su amigo, pero mucho mas importante aun, el se había enamorado del amable guerrero, el único que comprendía el significado de la soledad, justo como él hacía.</p><p>-Si tocan a ese muchacho, están muertos, no será un toro de sacrificio, ni para ustedes ni para el santuario.</p><p>Dohko respondió con una actitud mucho más seria, porque ahora tenía quien le protegiera, quien le amará, y él no dejaría que lo entregaran a esos dioses, o a un Lemuriano sin corazón, a Mu, que era tan frío como su amigo, tan distante, quien había abandonado a su omega a su suerte, sin morderlo, sin aceptar al hijo que tuvieron, sin lograr que se sintiera deseable.</p><p>Uno de los principales deberes de un alfa con su pareja, hacerle ver que era hermoso a su manera, que le deseaba y que nada en ese mundo se le comparaba, porque él era su compañero, porque él estaba enamorado de su toro, y eso era lo que le haría ver, una vez que tuviera lo que deseaba, con ayuda de Shion, o con la bendición de Saga, en este caso, Arles, el buen dios de la guerra que sabría pagar sus favores.</p><p>-¿A qué vienes entonces?</p><p>El dios del vino quiso saber porque se presentaba, si no deseaba pelear a su lado, o bajo su mando, pero la respuesta para Dohko era sencilla, ya que ese dios le había salvado de la locura por algunos momentos, hasta que conoció al buen Aldebaran.</p><p>-Me divertí mucho bebiendo contigo, pero llegado el momento, no me enfrentare con esos gemelos, así que solo por esa diversión que tuve gracias a tu vino, es que te advierto lo que pasara.</p><p>Era un favor, pagado por otro favor, una advertencia en este caso, porque los gemelos serian brutales en su venganza, aun en ese momento se imaginaba a los dos hermanos planificando su ofensiva, contra todos aquellos que se atrevieran a levantar sus manos en contra de sus omegas.</p><p>-Además, gracias a ti, el vino ya no me sabe, el licor no afecta mi cuerpo, no puedo encontrar el olvido en esa bebida.</p><p>Y como le había buscado, por tantas noches, que por poco pierde la vida, pero no la consciencia, quitándole lo divertido al vino, a cualquier licor, que no fuera el que Dionisio producía.</p><p>-Solo mi vino saciará tu sed y lo sabes.</p><p>Pero algo había logrado que se sintiera bien, que se sintiera joven de nuevo, algo que le llenó de vida, de fuerza, de salud, le regreso las ganas de vivir, de ser uno con otro ser y tal vez por eso, por primera vez desde la aparición de los gemelos en el santuario, sentia simpatia por ellos.</p><p>-O los brazos de un omega, el toro, curará mis males, mis tormentos, como solo ellos pueden lograrlo.</p><p>Y como lo había logrado y lo seguiría haciendo, si Mu no se interpusiera en su camino, ese alfa que no amaba lo suficiente al toro, que le abandonó en el peligro, además, le arrancó la posibilidad de tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos, algo que él no haría.</p><p>-Ese toro no te ama.</p><p>No, porque pensaba que Mu lo hacia, pero cuando se diera cuenta de que ese supuesto amor era únicamente una ilusión, le aceptaría a su lado.</p><p>-Después de la boda viene el amor.</p><p>Un lema de su tierra, que en ese momento tenía demasiado sentido para el.</p><p>-Puedo ofrecerte un vino que enamorara a ese toro, si me ayudas a derrotar a los gemelos.</p><p>Eso era una mentira, y lo sabía bien, porque de existir eso, los omegas les amarían.</p><p>-¿Si?... Pues tú no puedes cumplir esa promesa.</p><p>Lo sabía mucho mejor que nadie y también comprendía quien le daria lo que deseaba.</p><p>-Eres un traidor.</p><p>No lo era, porque no había lealtad que le uniera a ellos.</p><p>-Soy un hombre con una meta y un propósito.</p><p>Solo era un alfa enamorado.</p><p>-Solo eso.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Alejate de Aioros o lo pagarás muy caro...</p><p>Fueron las palabras de Saga, cuyos ojos por momentos tenían un tinte rojizo, como aquellos que tuvo Arles.</p><p>-No te dejare lastimar a mi hermano...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Batalla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Apártate de mi hermano.</p><p>Saga negó eso con una sonrisa desagradable, que claramente le hacía ver que deseaba darle una lección, apartarlo usando su fuerza, sin darle una sola oportunidad, escuchando las sombras en su ser, aquel que escuchó los consejos de Kanon e intentó matar a la diosa Athena cuando apenas era una recién nacida.</p><p>-No puedes apartarme de mi omega, ni tu, ni nadie más.</p><p>Ni Aioria ni esa bestia podrían quitarle a su amado, que murió sin necesidad en las manos de Shura, quien desobedeció sus órdenes, porque le ordenó traerlo a su lado, después de matar a la pequeña Athena.</p><p>-Yo solo quiero protegerlo Aioria, no te interpongas en mi camino, no te conviene hacerlo.</p><p>No matarlo y apartarlo de sus brazos, que se sintieron muy solos sin su arquero a su lado, a quien amaba más que a nada, el santo dorado daría su vida por él, su oscuridad lo deseaba de forma absoluta.</p><p>-No te conviene actuar como el hermano sobreprotector, porque te mataré si te atreves a dañarlo.</p><p>Aioros colocó una mano en el brazo de Saga, no quería que peleara con su hermano, pero tampoco deseaba apartarse de su alfa, así que esperaba el menor comprendiera que no le daría la espalda, sin importar lo que pasara.</p><p>-Aioria, estoy cansado de discutir contigo, no lo tolero más, así que mientras no aceptes mi decisión, mi amor por Saga, no quiero verte, tampoco hablar contigo.</p><p>Aioria negó eso con una expresión molesta, de furia contenida, no muy bien, porque en su cuerpo podían verse algunos relámpagos de cosmos, que le atravesaban como una corriente eléctrica, sus ojos brillaban con ese tinte rojizo.</p><p>-Lo prefieres a él, antes que a mi, antes que a tu hermano…</p><p>No era una pregunta, porque sabia que asi era, el preferia a su alfa antes que a él, si seguía actuando como su carcelero, más que como su hermano, odiando a Saga, solo porque le amaba, solo porque le dejó morder su cuello sin dudarlo, porque compartían su lecho, porque perdonaba su crimen, uno que él no realizó.</p><p>-¿Me estas haciendo decidir entre tu y Saga?</p><p>Le pregunto a Aioria, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que deseaba su hermano menor con esa actitud, con esa posesividad, sintiendo los brazos de Saga rodear su cintura, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.</p><p>-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, así será Aioros, tu hermano menor, al que abandonaste por muchos años o Saga, quien te asesino, sin importar que fueras su omega o que le amaras lo suficiente para no pelear con él cuando intentó asesinar a nuestra diosa.</p><p>Saga no sintió ninguna duda, sabía que su amado lo elegiría a él sin importar lo que pasará, pero, Aioros guardó silencio, sin comprender la actitud de Aioria, quien hablaba con la verdad, le había abandonado varios años, demasiados, porque su alfa intentó lastimar a su diosa, pero, no fue su amado quien le hizo daño, fue Shura.</p><p>-¿Que será Aioros? ¿A quién eliges?</p><p>Aioros cerró los ojos por un momento, para abrirlos poco después, sosteniendo las muñecas de Saga con sus manos, manteniendo su abrazo, decidido, aunque le dolía tener que apartarse de su hermano, su amado era mucho más importante para él y algun dia, Aioria lo entendería, cuando conociera a su pareja, en ese momento sabría porque no abandonó a su compañero elegido por los dioses.</p><p>-Saga… elijo a Saga…</p><p>Fue su respuesta, observando la furia de su hermano germinando en su corazón, su odio, así como su cosmos estallando en silencio, observando a Saga y después a él con demasiado desprecio, como si fuera el peor de los traidores.</p><p>-¿A Saga?</p><p>El dolor en su voz era casi tan grande como el que él sentía al haber elegido a alguno de los dos, siguiendo la petición de Aioria, que pensaba que el seria al que elegiría, pero no podía hacer eso, no después de la segunda oportunidad que le habían otorgado.</p><p>-Tu me has hecho tomar una decisión, nadie más, Aioria, porque no dejaré que me aparten de Saga, yo lo amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare.</p><p>Aioria negó eso, apretando el puño a su costado, sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, primero Milo le había dado la espalda por ese bastardo sin sentimientos, no solo eso, le había dicho que tendrían un hijo, en su proximo celo.</p><p>Y ahora su hermano le daba la espalda, por un alfa, por el falso patriarca, a él que tenía su propia sangre, que tuvo que soportar las burlas, el dolor de su muerte en carne propia, golpizas, desprecios, humillaciones, que tuvo que esconderse para no recibir el odio de sus semejantes.</p><p>Todo por una mordida, porque un alfa había sido el primero en morder su cuello, marcarlo, como si fueran vacas o simples animales y ellos obedecerian, porque no entendían que eso estaba mal, que no debían obedecer a su alfa, solo porque era el primero en prestarles atención, porque usaba su celo, su debilidad y unico defecto en su contra.</p><p>-¡No! ¡No lo acepto!</p><p>Grito furioso, atacando a Saga con un fuerte golpe en el costado, ya que el traicionero patriarca apartó a su hermano de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con el suyo, para responder con un puñetazo, que esquivo con demasiada facilidad, el era un prodigio, era el león dorado y era por mucho, más fuerte, que el falso patriarca.</p><p>-¡No dejare que ni tu ni Milo se sacrifiquen con alfas que no valen nada!</p><p>Saga sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, al darse cuenta que Aioria pensaba que podía competir con el, o separar a Camus de Milo, quien prefirió vivir en Siberia, antes de enfrentarse con su compañero, porque recordaba bien que como Arles le dio una advertencia, todos los traidores debian morir.</p><p>-¿Y quien si vale la pena? ¿Tu?</p><p>Arles pensaba mandar a Milo para que matara a Camus, que sospechaba de momentos de su verdadera identidad, sin embargo, la mera idea de matar a su omega, de pelear con él, era demasiado para ese guerrero que muchos alegaban carecía de sentimientos y se marchó, entrenando al cisne, que no pudo realizar su tarea, pero aun así el santo de acuario realizó su deber como un buen santo de Athena haría, pero en especial, como un buen alfa que no levantaría una sola mano en contra de su omega haría.</p><p>-Yo soy un mejor alfa, mucho mejor que tu y mucho mejor que Camus.</p><p>Kanon utilizando la otra dimensión acudió en ayuda de su hermano, sosteniendo los brazos de Aioros, para que no se interpusiera en esa batalla, esperando una orden de su hermano mayor, que limpio la sangre de su labio, para lanzarse al combate.</p><p>-Lo dices por Hasgard, Camus únicamente hizo lo necesario para proteger a Milo, eso es todo y si lo dices por mi, yo soy su compañero elegido por los dioses, tú eres su hermano Aioria…</p><p>Al ver la furia de Aioria en aumento, Saga volteo en dirección de su hermano, que aun sostenía el cuerpo de Aioros, que no se atrevía a realizar ningún movimiento, pero pronto les pediría que se detuvieran.</p><p>-Llévate a mi omega contigo, Kanon, esta batalla durará lo que tenga que durar.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon asintió, llevándose a Aioros al templo de géminis en donde su extraña dimensión le mantendría encerrado y seguro el tiempo que le tardará a Saga barrer el suelo con su enemigo, un templo, a donde había llevado a su compañero, allí los dioses no podrían ingresar si ellos no se lo permitían.</p><p>-¿Qué has hecho?</p><p>Kanon recibió un puñetazo de ese omega, pero no dijo nada, porque era más que obvio lo que había hecho, evitar que Aioros terminará por proteger a su hermano de la ira del suyo, que solo actuaba como era correcto.</p><p>-Tomaste una decisión, esa fue Saga, solo les estoy ayudando a mantenerla.</p><p>Lo que pasara con el santo dorado de leo no le importaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos en ese santuario, su única meta era proteger a su familia, a su dragón y a sus huevitos, eso era todo.</p><p>-Estoy protegiendo al compañero de mi hermano, su omega y tal vez también a la vida que vendrá pronto.</p><p>Aioros se sonrojo inmediatamente, comprendiendo a que se refería, habian pasado ese celo juntos, amándose sin limitaciones, sin usar protección alguna, era muy probable que pronto tendrían descendencia.</p><p>-Y aunque tu y yo nunca hemos sido cercanos, Aioros, porque se que aun me culpas por envenenar la mente de Saga con mis sueños, tengo un omega, una niña de brazos y un bebé viene en camino, no hagas nada que los ponga en peligro, por favor.</p><p>Aioros despreciaba demasiado a Kanon, porque sabía que fueron sus planes aquellos que le hicieron a Saga actuar como lo hizo, pero aun así, la información que acababa de compartir con él, hacía que le viera de otra forma.</p><p>-¿Una niña y un bebé? ¿Ya lo sabe Saga?</p><p>Kanon negó eso, su hermano aún no sabía lo de sus bendiciones, tres de ellas, dos huevos y un dragón, todas nacidas del Inframundo, desde la llegada de los dioses no había logrado verle, ni hablarle y Saga se marchó antes de que pudiera decirle que la pequeña en los brazos de su omega era suya, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, cosmos de su cosmos.</p><p>-De todas formas, qué hay de mi hermano, no puedo dejar que Saga lo lastime.</p><p>La expresión de Kanon era una muy difícil de describir, porque le decía claramente que comprendía sus temores, pero también, que no lo dejaría hacer nada para evitar que mataran a Aioria, o lo lastimaran, llegado el momento.</p><p>-Es un hombre adulto que conoce las consecuencias de sus actos y dejame decirte, que sus intenciones, son unas que no podemos perdonar, que no aceptaremos.</p><p>Aioros lo sabía muy bien, que después de ser aceptados por ellos, al recibirlos en sus brazos, los gemelos no se marcharian, ni siquiera, si su amor se extinguía por completo y deseaban apartarse, cuando recibieron su mordida, cuando unieron sus vidas a las suyas, había sido para siempre.</p><p>-Tu eres de Saga como Radamanthys es mío y aunque llegaran a vernos como unos monstruos, estos seres, lo único que desean es protegerlos.</p><p>*****</p><p>El enfrentamiento seguía adelante, Aioria y Saga destruyendo el templo de sagitario, el león sosteniendo sus costillas, sangre manando de su boca, Saga sonriendo, ensangrentado, pero sus ojos con un tono rojo, aquel que tenía Arles.</p><p>-No debiste apartarme de mi omega león de oro, Aioros es mio, mi arquero, el futuro padre de mis hijos…</p><p>Aioria negó eso, no dejaría a su hermano en las manos de ese bastardo, del verdadero Saga, de Arles, que tenía el cabello azul, pero con unos mechones grises, dándole una apariencia mucho más madura, su sonrisa una mueca aterradora.</p><p>-Y de no haber sido asesinado, habría sido el consorte del patriarca, ahora lo será del santo dorado de géminis.</p><p>Saga volvió a atacarle, lanzándolo lejos con su explosión de galaxias, caminando en su dirección lentamente, suponiendo que pronto Shion, Shaka o el anciano maestro se acercarían para saber qué estaba pasando.</p><p>-¡Maldita sea Saga! ¡No lo mates!</p><p>Fue el tercero quien se interpuso entre ambos, abriendo los brazos, para que no le diera el golpe final a Saga, escuchando los movimientos de Aioria a sus espaldas, quien de nuevo trataría de pelear, pero, fue encerrado en un cubo de hielo por otro más, que al sentir la batalla, supo que debían hacer algo con Aioria, encontrando gracioso que esa fuera también una forma de evitar que el semidiós matara a su enemigo.</p><p>-No se metan en mi camino.</p><p>Dohko pudo ver los mechones de cabello gris entre el azul, sus ojos rojos, antes de volverse aquellos del color del cielo, sonriendo, porque no diria nada, suponiendo que Camus no los había visto y que una vez que Aioria estuviera encerrado, su locura generada por el vino, se disiparía un poco más.</p><p>-Si matas a Aioria, su hermano jamás te lo perdonara y no quieres que tu amado te odie, no quieres perderlo.</p><p>Saga dejó de elevar su cosmos, porque tenía razón, no deseaba que su omega le odiara, todo por matar a su enemigo.</p><p>-Aioria permanecera encerrado en ese cubo hasta que se le pase la locura, yo no lo liberare y Camus tampoco, asi que porque no vas con tu arquero, seguramente debe estar muy enojado contigo.</p><p>Saga asintió, recuperándose de la influencia de Arles en su cuerpo, para buscar a su omega, desapareciendo de ese templo usando la otra dimensión, justo en el momento en que Shion llegaba, observando a Aioria en el ataúd de cristal.</p><p>-¿Que ocurrio aqui?</p><p>Camus estuvo a punto de responderle, pero no lo hizo, debía ver si su escorpión se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, ya que después de sus prácticas, le dejo plácidamente dormido, sin embargo, podían seguir probando nuevas formas de dejarle embarazado.</p><p>-Limpie este desastre antes de que se nos fuera de las manos, lo mejor en estos casos es siempre aceptar el deseo del omega disputado…</p><p>Shion sabia de que le estaba hablando, pero no dijo nada, observando a Aioria en el ataúd.</p><p>--¿No lo crees así?</p><p>*****</p><p>-¡Aioros!</p><p>Saga empezó a buscar a su omega, que le recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, pensando en lo peor, cuando el cosmos de su hermano simplemente se desvaneció.</p><p>-No lo mate…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Juntos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué ocurrió con el?</p><p>Saga respiro hondo, porque sabía que no le gustaría su respuesta, no le agradaría que Aioria estuviera encerrado en un ataúd de hielo, porque eso era el equivalente a estar muerto en vida.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurrió con mi hermano?</p><p>Pero a su favor, había sido un golpe de Camus y no suyo, así que en teoría, el era inocente de aquel crimen, si su omega no lo aprobaba, sin embargo, podrían preguntarle a Milo que había hecho en su contra, ya que el buen santo de acuario, solo actuaba de esa forma vengativa cuando pensaba que la víctima se lo merecía.</p><p>-Camus lo encerró en su ataúd de hielo antes de que pudiera inmovilizarlo, parece que antes de atacarte a ti, atacó a Milo… temo que tu hermano haya perdido la razón a causa del dios del vino y de esa bestia.</p><p>Aioros inmediatamente cerró los ojos, dejando que Saga lo rodeará con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello rizado, respondiendo a sus caricias con un estremecimiento, aferrándose a él.</p><p>-¿Que voy a hacer?</p><p>Saga se separó de él apenas unos centímetros para besar sus labios con delicadeza, sonriéndole de aquella forma que lo desarmaba por completo, mirándole fijamente con esa expresión que lo enamoró desde el primer dia.</p><p>-Amarme, eso es lo que harás, y lo que yo haré.</p><p>No hablaba acerca de eso, pero tenía razón, eso era lo que deseaba más que nunca y eso era lo que tendría, porque esa cosa no lo separaría de su Saga, del hombre más hermoso del santuario, cuya belleza eclipsaba aun a la de su propio hermano gemelo.</p><p>-Sobre tu hermano, cuando matemos a los dioses, podremos liberarlo, será la misma peste de siempre, pero no será peligroso.</p><p>Aioria no tendría que morir y su omega no lo odiaría por eso, los dos ganaban de esa forma, en especial el, porque no lo alejaría de su arquero, que asintió, confiando en él como siempre, después de todo le había visto con sus propios ojos, la locura de su hermano, él nunca mentía, solo adornaba la verdad.</p><p>-Y sobre los dioses, ellos deberían preguntarse qué harán ahora que se ganaron nuestra atención, Kanon y yo, no permitiremos que los lastimen, que los aparten de nuestros brazos, eso nunca.</p><p>Sus labios se apoderaron de los de Aioros, que llevó sus manos a sus hombros, gimiendo en su boca, para separarse con una expresión soñadora, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, falto de respiración, sus feromonas inundando el ambiente.</p><p>-Se que no es tu celo, pero…</p><p>Aioros asintió, lo sabia bien y lo deseaba demasiado, aun después del celo ansiaba ser uno con su alfa, que de pronto lo cargó entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a su cama, caminando lentamente, comiéndose a besos a su amado compañero.</p><p>-Si necesitamos de nuestro celo para estar juntos… sería muy triste, no lo crees.</p><p>Quien respondía a sus caricias con la misma intensidad, enredando sus manos en el cabello largo y azul de su alfa, que usaba su cosmos para no ser visto por su hermano, comprendiendo bien que llevaría a su omega a ese templo, que con su cosmos unido, habían logrado que se desdoblara en dos sitios diferentes.</p><p>-No soportaría un año sin poder tocarte o amarte Aioros.</p><p>Lo mismo pasaba con el arquero, que confiaba en Saga y si le había dicho que no mató a Aioria, sino que tuvieron que encerrarlo en el ataúd de cristal, era cierto, además de necesario, debido a la locura provocada por el dios del vino, por esa bestia que le acompañaba.</p><p>-Yo mucho menos Saga, no soy tan fuerte para volver a enfrentarme a ti de nuevo.</p><p>Minos les había dicho algo respecto a lo que sucedía cuando el dios Dionisio actuaba, que comenzarian a sucumbir a sus deseos, una vez hubieran probado de su vino, la razón por la cual Pan siempre le acompañaba en su locura y estaba seguro que Aioria, de alguna forma había sucumbido a esa maldición, por la forma de tratarlo, por como los atacó, ese no era su hermano menor.</p><p>-Entonces no lo hagas, entregate a mi para siempre y acéptame como tu único compañero, como tu guardián, como tu todo.</p><p>Aioros le beso antes de responderle, tirando de la camisa azul de Saga, lanzandola al suelo poco después, quitándose la suya, para descubrir su pecho, sintiendo las caricias de su alfa en sus mejillas, sus besos en sus labios y en su frente.</p><p>-Te acepto de esa forma Saga, porque se que me amas y que yo te amo, te prometo que nunca volveré a enfrentarme a ti, ni a levantar una sola mano en tu contra, pues, yo soy tuyo, para siempre seré tuyo.</p><p>Saga sonrió entonces como si se tratase de un felino, para después besar los labios de su arquero, gimiendo en su boca, sus ojos pintadose de rojo y su cabello de gris, pero Aioros no lo vio, sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de su alfa, que regresó a la normalidad, para empezar a desnudarle, lentamente, primero su calzado, descubriendo sus pies descalzos.</p><p>Los que lamió, primero la palma y después uno de sus dedos, chupandolo, escuchando gemidos de su arquero que se arqueaba en la cama, llevando una mano a su cabello, sintiendo cómo poco después sus manos viajaban a sus pantalones, desabrochandolos con la misma lentitud, la misma delicadeza, descubriendo sus largas y casi interminables piernas.</p><p>-Eres tan hermoso.</p><p>Tuvo que decirle, recogiendo su cabello con un listón, porque en ocasiones le estorbaba demasiado, alejándose un poco para que Aioros lo desnudara, quien comenzó con su tarea lentamente, admirando el cuerpo de su alfa, que era sin duda el más hermoso de todos los hombres, mucho más hermoso que Afrodita o cualquier dios.</p><p>-Tu eres mucho más hermoso que cualquiera Saga, eres justo y eres poderoso, eres el alfa que siempre desee a mi lado.</p><p>Saga una vez desnudo, tomó las manos de Aioros para que se pusiera de rodillas, deseaba sentir su boca sobre su hombría, que le atendiera como solo él sabía hacerlo, de la forma en que llegó a buscarlo en todos sus amantes, que no eran más que sombras sin gracia, nada parecidas a su perfecto arquero.</p><p>Que era fuerte, amable y dulce, tan atractivo como una mañana de primavera, tan fuerte como una montaña, él era sin duda alguna perfecto en todos los sentidos, hermoso, poderoso y completamente suyo.</p><p>Aioros respondió a su silenciosa orden lamiendo su hombría primero a lo largo, deteniéndose en la punta, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, esperando escuchar algunos gemidos de su alfa, que sostuvo su cabello, sus ojos fijos en sus movimientos, en el subir y bajar de su cabeza cuando empezó a chuparle, tratando de relajar su garganta, pero su amado era grande, así que no era muy fácil complacerlo de esa forma.</p><p>-Si supieras lo erótico que te ves de esta forma mi arquero…</p><p>Aioros se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, enfocadose en complacer un poco más a su alfa, que seguía sosteniendo su cabeza, dirigiendo el subir y bajar de su felación, sus ojos de nuevo cambiando por unos rojos, mechones grises haciendo su aparición, como en un parpadeo, en ocasiones azules, en otras grises.</p><p>Saga le apartó antes de derramarse en la boca de su omega, controlando su cuerpo, para resistir un poco más, aunque la mera visión de su arquero complaciendole con su boca, desnudo y a sus pies era suficiente para alcanzar el orgasmo, quería ingresar en su cuerpo, ser uno con el.</p><p>-Espera…</p><p>Aioros en respuesta a su petición se levantó de nuevo, su hombría estaba despierta y su humedad fluía, deseaba a su alfa en su cuerpo, así que caminando lentamente a su cama, se sentó en esta, abriendo mucho las piernas, para que pudiera verlo.</p><p>-¿Así?</p><p>Y esa fue la ocasión en la cual Saga, el poderoso santo de géminis se puso de rodillas, gateando hacia él, para lamer su pie de nuevo, avanzando lentamente por sus piernas, su pantorrilla, el interior de sus muslos, dibujando un sinuoso camino hacia su humedad, lamiendola primero, sosteniendole firme de sus caderas.</p><p>-Sí, así…</p><p>Aioros se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo como Saga llevaba sus rodillas a sus hombros, enfocándose en su humedad, acariciando su hombría que también estaba despierta con su mano libre, porque una de estas sostenía sus caderas, maravillandose de su suavidad, de su delicioso sabor, como cada una de las ocasiones en las cuales pudo hacerle el amor a su querido arquero, separandose cuando sintio que tambien estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.</p><p>-Ten paciencia mi dulce arquero…</p><p>Le ordenó con un tono algo juguetón, escuchando un gemido lastimero de su omega, que se elevo un poco para verle subir a la cama, acomodándose sobre esta, entre sus piernas, arriba de su cuerpo.</p><p>-Es mucho más dulce cuando somos uno.</p><p>Aioros sosteniendo a Saga de sus nalgas le apresuró a ingresar a su cuerpo, gimiendo lánguido cuando ingresó en su cuerpo, de un solo movimiento, apretando los dientes, gimiendo a su compás, amando la sensación de ser uno con él, deteniéndose para acostumbrarse a esta, para controlar sus instintos, pues no deseaba perder la cordura de tan maravillosa que era esa sensación.</p><p>-De esto estaba hablando…</p><p>Susurro, al empezar su danza entre las piernas de Aioros, que le rodeo con sus piernas, arqueando la cadera para que llegara más profundo, encajando sus uñas en la espalda marcada de Saga, que no dejaba de moverse sobre su cuerpo, los dos gimiendo, los dos completamente enamorados.</p><p>-Saga…</p><p>Aioros únicamente podía pronunciar medias palabras en una sinfonía de gemidos, Saga no podía decir nada, apretando los dientes, empujando a un ritmo acelerado, golpeando inclemente la próstata de su omega.</p><p>-Aioros.</p><p>Besandole entre juramentos de amor eterno, entre la pasión que los dos sentian el uno por el otro, hasta que por fin, los dos lograron alcanzar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Saga derramándose en ese cuerpo fuerte, de piel morena, su omega entre los dos, sintiendo que el orgasmo era tan fuerte que perderia la razon, apoderándose de la boca de su alfa una última ocasión, antes de dejarse caer en el colchón, respirando hondo.</p><p>-Te amo.</p><p>Saga acariciando su mejilla le dijo casi susurrando, porque le amaba, le quería mucho más que a la vida misma y deseaba escuchar las mismas palabras de Aioros, que apoderándose de sus labios una última vez, giró sus cuerpos, sin dejarle salir de su interior.</p><p>-Yo tambien te amo Saga, no sabes cuanto.</p><p>Respondió, para comenzar a cabalgar a Saga, ansioso de seguir con sus caricias, de sentir al hermoso santo de géminis y olvidar sus pesadillas con esa repugnante criatura, esa cosa que ni siquiera podía llamarse humana.</p><p>-No sabes cuanto.</p><p>Saga lo sabía, pero no lo contradijo, sosteniendo a su omega de sus caderas, para empezar a empujar en su cuerpo, apretando los dientes, para seguir poseyendo su cuerpo, desde ese momento, hasta que ya no pudieran seguir moviendose.</p><p>-Si es la mitad de lo que yo te amo, me doy por bien servido mi arquero.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga estaba sentado en la mesa, observando a su alfa cocinar para ambos, Shun era un excelente cocinero, y siempre se esmeraba para preparar los mejores platillos para ambos, manteniendo una dieta saludable para ambos, una que su maestro le dijo que era lo mejor para una persona embarazada.</p><p>—¿Tienes hambre?</p><p>El cisne asintió, en silencio, bebiendo un poco más de leche, para enfocar su mirada en sus manos, sin saber muy bien que hacer, después de lo que sucedió.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo?</p><p>Shun colocó el dorso de su mano en la frente de Hyoga, para sentir si tenía temperatura, preocupándose por ese extraño silencio.</p><p>— ¿Te sientes mal?</p><p>Hyoga negó esa pregunta, no se sentía mal, solo estaba muy preocupado por eso, demasiado.</p><p>—¿Quieres que le llame a tu maestro o a su omega?</p><p>No podía hablar con su maestro sobre ese dilema, mucho menos con Milo, el primero querría matar a su alfa pensando que le haría sufrir, el otro, porque era su enemigo ancestral.</p><p>—No, estoy muy bien…</p><p>Entonces recordó a Saga, como era Arles, y se preguntó cómo reaccionó Kanon en ese momento, el santo dorado que decían frecuentaba un espectro, aquel con el que se enfrentaron en el pasado, tal vez él comprendería su dilema.</p><p>—Estaba pensando que debemos decirle a Kanon la buena nueva, de seguro se sentirá feliz por nosotros.</p><p>Y el sabría cómo ocultar a su alfa, hasta que encontrará la forma de silenciar al dios Hades, si es que se atrevía a decirle lo que ocurrió.</p><p>—El se pondrá feliz por nosotros, eso es seguro…</p><p>Shun se agachó entonces para besar los labios de su amado, que gimió al sentir su calor, su aroma, quien poco después sirvió su cena en los platos.</p><p>—Te amo…</p><p>Hyoga susurro, acariciando la mejilla de Shun, para concentrarse poco después en su comida, el manjar que su alfa había preparado para ellos.</p><p>—Te amo demasiado…</p><p>Shun se apartó, sirviendo café para ambos y poco después, sentarse a su lado, sosteniendo su mano derecha con la suya.</p><p>—Y yo a tí…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Abismo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mu se sentía en paz en los brazos de su toro, que le veía en absoluto silencio, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, haciéndole sentir como un niño pequeño en ocasiones o cuando apenas se conocieron y Aldebarán fue el primero en recibirlo, sin hacer preguntas respecto a su pueblo o sus muertes, solo ofreciéndole su amistad.</p><p>—He sido tan tonto...</p><p>Se atrevió a pronunciar, pero nada más que eso, suspirando con fuerza, acomodándose en sus brazos, en su pecho, haciendo que su toro se sonrojara mucho más, porque también acariciaba uno de sus pectorales con delicadeza, apretándolo de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Tan tonto...</p><p>Aldebaran lo separó de su cuerpo con delicadeza, para ponerse una camiseta que generalmente usaba cuando estaba solo y creía que únicamente Dohko le había visto con ella, escuchando una queja de su alfa, que le veía extrañado, algo dolido.</p><p>-Prepararé algo de comer, Kiki debe estar próximo a despertar y me gusta comer con él cuando puedo.</p><p>Aldebaran entonces se puso un delantal y se dirigió a su cocina, para preparar algún platillo saludable, carne, vegetales, harinas, todo lo necesario para que los dos lemurianos de su vida mantuvieran su energía, porque pensaba que dentro de poco Mu iniciaría el entrenamiento de Kiki.</p><p>-Estás enojado conmigo, lo se bien, pero no entiendo con exactitud como arreglarlo, pero si que logre lastimarte demasiado...</p><p>Mu lo había seguido a la cocina, observando a su toro fijamente, con una expresión demasiado triste, desesperada, caminando unos pasos para detenerse a su lado, notando como se apartaba unos centímetros, acercándose peligrosamente al fuego de la estufa.</p><p>-Si tu me lo dijeras podría arreglarlo...</p><p>Se apartó, para dejarlo pasar, desviando la mirada con una expresión demasiado triste, cayendo frente a su toro, completamente desesperado, admirando sus manos, como si no las sintiera parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>-Y yo...</p><p>Mu había empezado a llorar, como cuando le arrebataron a su toro, durante la guerra con Hades, cuando comprendió que nunca más volvería a verlo, al saberse solo, desamparado, sin esperanzas de recuperarlo.</p><p>-Yo siento que pronto perderé la razón...</p><p>Aldebarán se agacho para intentar ayudarle a levantarse, pero no pudo, porque inmediatamente Mu le abrazó, llorando en sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo que su compañero, o aquel que deseaba que fuera su compañero cuando era joven, buscaba su calor.</p><p>-Perderé la razón si te marchas de mi lado...</p><p>Y por unos instantes quiso asegurarle que no se marcharía, que encontrarían la forma de arreglar lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero ya no lo creía de esa forma, porque sabía que Mu volvería a marcharse, que se alejaría, tal vez encontraría un omega más acorde a su poder o su belleza.</p><p>-No quiero que te vayas...</p><p>Dejándolo solo en su templo de tauro, para guardar silencio de lo que pensó tendría, una familia, un alfa que lo quisiera sin importar su apariencia física, o su cosmos, cuando era el más feo de los trece santos dorados, así como el más débil.</p><p>-No me dejes...</p><p>No se alejaría si pensara que tenían esperanza, que podían estar juntos al final, que el cariño de Mu podía enfrentarse a los señalamientos en el interior del santuario, pero como le dijo o intento decirle a Shion, no sabía qué era lo que compartían, porque no tenía la mordida de su alfa, ni sabían que se trataba de su compañero, quien se imaginaría que el era un omega, el que se pensó merecedor de Mu de Aries, su hijo no sabía que le dio a luz, tal vez de decírselo no le creería, o podría temer que heredaría su limitado cosmos, porque no deseaba imaginar que llegara a reclamarle él jamás haberle dicho nada, estaba solo, casi tan solo como el anciano maestro, su único amigo sincero.</p><p>-Debo preparar el desayuno Mu y tu debes calmarte, porque no sabré qué decirle a Kiki, si vuelves a asustarlo, si te ve llorando en el suelo, el se preocupara por su maestro.</p><p>Mu lo dejo ir de momento, observando el suelo angustiado, como si este pudiera responder sus preguntas, escuchando los pasos de Kiki en su habitación, debía calmarse, antes de que pudiera verlo así, desencajado, casi destruido y a su toro, distante, sin creer en su amor o sus promesas.</p><p>-No soy solo su maestro y lo sabes muy bien.</p><p>Aldebarán se recargo en la estufa, quemando las palmas de sus manos, pensando que el dolor físico lograría calmar su alma, su pesar, sintiendo que dos lágrimas casi eran derramadas por sus ojos, pero, se había prometido ya no sufrir más por culpa de Mu y de sus fantasías alocadas, no era hermoso, no era poderoso, había nacido en un cuerpo equivocado, eso era todo, era un omega en el cuerpo de un alfa.</p><p>-Puedes decirle que eres su alfa, que te enamoraste de un omega en lemuria y que lo perdiste de alguna forma, tal vez a dar a luz...</p><p>No pudo terminar de pronunciar sus palabras, apartando sus manos de los aceros al rojo, que gracias a sus entrenamientos, apenas habían resultado lastimadas, nada que un poco de agua fría no aliviará, porque Kiki había abierto la puerta y Mu lo había acorralado de nuevo, sosteniendo de la cintura, girando su cuerpo para que pudiera verlo, notando su dolor.</p><p>-¿De que estas hablando?</p><p>No podía creer lo que le decían, esa respuesta tan dolorosa, cuando se habían prometido esconder su relación, anunciarla cuando hubiera paz, casarse de blanco y decirle juntos a Kiki la verdad, sus razones para actuar como lo hicieron, comprendiendo que Arles usaría a su omega como un arma para intentar destruir al santo dorado que les había dado la espalda, el segundo traidor al falso patriarca, el primero el anciano maestro, aquel que odiaba tanto en ese momento.</p><p>-Han pasado casi cinco años desde que Arles murió y no te culpo si no deseas que sea tu omega, nadie lo haría en realidad...</p><p>Trato de pronunciar, pensando que si realmente quisiera estar con él ya lo habría hecho público y si no deseaba hacerlo, tampoco lo culpaba, quien querría atarse a él, sintiendo como Kiki apartaba con su propio cosmos a Mu de su cuerpo, más por la sorpresa, que por sus habilidades, observandolos con sorpresa, creyendo que de nuevo su maestro trataba de hacerle daño.</p><p>-Aléjese del señor Aldebarán, no ve que le hace daño.</p><p>El santo de tauro esperaba que su compañero se calmara en ese momento, que no tuviera que mandarlo lejos como la noche anterior, esperando que su alfa recuperara un poco la cordura, escuchando otros pasos, viendo como un ataúd de cristal rodeaba a Mu, era el patriarca, quien todos sabían se trataba del padre del joven lemuriano.</p><p>-Maestro Shion.</p><p>Mu al ver a su maestro y padre, se tranquilizo un poco, porque él sabía que amaba a su toro, que debían estar juntos, no lo apartaría de su lado, él más que nadie sabía de la importancia de su vínculo.</p><p>-Necesito hablar con Aldebarán, regresa a tu templo Mu y tu, Kiki, necesito ayuda en el templo principal, ve a ese sitio.</p><p>Kiki dudo por unos segundos la orden del patriarca, para después marcharse, Mu fue liberado cuando asintió también, seguro que su padre mandaría a su omega a su templo, para que pudieran hacer las paces, recuperar lo que tenían antes de que Arles destruyera el santuario.</p><p>-Antes de que iniciara esta locura, tratabas de explicarme que pasaba entre tu y Mu, podrías continuar tu relato, yo he venido aquí como tú patriarca, no como su padre... puedes confiar en mi.</p><p>Aldebaran suspiro al escuchar esas palabras, ya no estaba tan seguro si debía contarle su pasado, pero, confiaba en Shion, casi tanto como confiaba en Dohko, así que asintió, sirviendo un poco de té en dos tazas.</p><p>-Tu quieres demasiado a Mu, no es cierto, pero porque parecen distanciados.</p><p>Así era, lo amaba desde que tenía memoria y le estaba agradecido por fijarse en él, cuando nadie más lo haría, pero, ya no sabía qué pensar, si Mu compartía su inmenso cariño, o en realidad solo le ataba a él su honor, su promesa de convertirse en una pareja.</p><p>-Yo... yo le estoy agradecido, de verdad, agradezco que me prestara atención, pero...</p><p>Los pero nunca eran una buena señal, porque en esa pequeña palabra podía existir un abismo que lo separara de Mu, tal vez un cariño especial por Dohko, quien decía lo deseaba como su pareja.</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>*****</p><p>Mu regreso a su templo, tratando de tranquilizarse, convencerse de la lealtad de Shion, cuya sangre compartía, al ser su hijo de sangre, como los gemelos eran sus hermanos, al ser adoptados por el patriarca, criados como sus herederos antes de que él naciera.</p><p>Pero su odio por el anciano maestro, sus celos, apenas le dejaban pensar con claridad, olvidar el deseo que había visto en esos ojos, la forma en que lo tocaba, mucho más tiempo del que sería correcto, como reían juntos.</p><p>-Dejalo ir Mu, tu sabes que puedes obtener a quien desees, aun a nuestro bello loto.</p><p>Mu era sin duda uno de los santos dorados mas hermosos y más fuertes, quien volteo a verle, con una expresión que solamente hablaba de dolor y de odio, sus ojos brillando con el rojizo de la maldición del dios del vino.</p><p>Pero Dohko no estaba asustado, no tenía miedo de un joven guerrero como ese, que suponía, dentro de poco trataría de atacarlo, sin embargo, el era mucho más fuerte que cualquier mocoso del santuario, excepto Saga o Kanon.</p><p>-Pero yo no deseo a nadie más.</p><p>Suponía que lo mejor era hacerle ver que podía ser libre de la promesa hecha al gran toro, porque era más que obvio para él, que si para esas fechas, después de cinco años de paz en el santuario, no había hecho pública su relación con Aldebarán, nunca lo haría.</p><p>En cambio él se había enamorado de ese muchacho, cuya belleza interior era incomparable, aunque, físicamente no lo encontraba nada desagradable, un hombre fuerte, alto, apuesto, de piel avellana.</p><p>-Tu belleza es incomparable.</p><p>Era hermoso, mucho más hermoso que Saga o Kanon, si te gustaban los rostros femeninos en un hombre, casi tan hermoso como lo era Shion, o lo fue Albafica en su tiempo, el amado de su buen amigo, quien lo traicionaria, de eso estaba seguro.</p><p>-Tu fuerza es la de un dios.</p><p>Mu de proponérselo, podría matar a muchos de sus hermanos de armas, era un soldado poderoso, que no gustaba de la violencia, aun así, parecía dispuesto a pelear por el toro.</p><p>-Tu sabiduría eclipsa la del mismo Shaka.</p><p>En ocasiones podía verlos conversar, discutir de forma interminable de asuntos tan extraños como variados, Dohko también pensaba que compartían el mismo gusto por ciertas hierbas medicinales que decían ayudaban a expandir la consciencia.</p><p>-Te lo pido solamente una vez, alejate de el.</p><p>Aun así esperaba que Mu aceptara su oferta, porque sabía que deseaba recuperar lo que tuvieron, solo que no sabia de que se trataba, si era un amor puro, o un simple deseo derivado del celo de un omega, un hechizo poderoso que enloquecía a muchos alfas, que después se arrepentian de sus actos.</p><p>-No lo has tratado como se merece y eso no es justo para él, ni para mi que me he enamorado de él.</p><p>Y lo había hecho desde la batalla en Hasgard, cuando lo convenció de pelear con esos soldados, usar su cosmos a su máximo poder, al beber a su lado, al comer con él, conversar de asuntos mundanos, mucho más sencillos que aquellos que usaba Mu para divagar mientras fumaba o bebía sus hierbas medicinales.</p><p>-Tampoco entiendes lo que él significa para mi, lo mucho que lo quiero, el bien que podemos hacernos, lo mucho que nos necesitamos.</p><p>Dohko había encontrado el compañerismo que tanto necesitaba en ese joven, y él disfrutaba de su compañia, lo sabía muy bien, así que, lo mejor era liberar a Mu, darle una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto por los tres.</p><p>-Y tengo esta conversación contigo, porque el futuro del santuario depende de tu respuesta, retírate, dejame cuidar de él, yo te liberare de esa carga, pero, solo tienes una oportunidad.</p><p>Mu respondió de la única forma en la que pudo pensarlo, al contrario de lo que esperaba el anciano maestro, simplemente lo atacó, sosteniéndolo de su ropa, elevandolo del piso, mucho más enojado de lo que estaba al principio, mucho más afectado.</p><p>-¡No me quitarás a mi familia!</p><p>*****</p><p>Se daba cuenta que Aldebarán era mucho menos abierto de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, era muy difícil que abriera su corazón o que compartiera sus secretos, aunque siempre estaba allí para escuchar las penas de los demás, nadie conocía las suyas.</p><p>Y apenas, cuando comenzaba a relatarle un poco de lo que sucedía por su cabeza, en su corazón, sintieron el cosmos de Mu estallar con furia, seguido del cosmos de Dohko, llamando la atención de ambos.</p><p>-No es posible...</p><p>Shion se levantó inmediatamente, debía evitar que esos dos se matarán, seguido de Aldebarán, agradeciendo que el templo de Aries estuviera a unos cuantos pasos, así no se tardarían demasiado en llegar.</p><p>-¡Maldita sea Dohko!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Locura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Como puedes destruir a una buena persona?</p><p>Era una pregunta retórica, observando a Camus caminar en dirección del templo de Acuario, con un paso lento, tal vez imaginando al pequeño que naceria en el futuro, su peso, sus movimientos, su fuerza, sus ojos, tal vez a su omega embarazado.</p><p>-Quítale su fe.</p><p>Camus ya no creía en Athena, esa era la verdad, porque había visto demasiado durante sus constantes viajes y se preguntaba, si acaso Arles no tenía razón, al primero destruir a sus enemigos, para que no pudieran dañar a sus personas queridas.</p><p>-Sus metas.</p><p>Las metas se evaporaban al creerlas inútiles, inalcanzables, aunque el omega que había tomado como su esposo, le dijera que si tendrian un bebe, eso podía borrarse si su enemigo lograba su objetivo, el enamorado de Milo, que podía arrebatarle su cariño, al menos, en su cabeza, porque los enemigos no debian ser reales para ser peligrosos.</p><p>-A quien ama.</p><p>Milo podía alejarse de sus brazos, si veia que podia ser un peligro para el, o tal vez, para los demás, para sus personas queridas o su propia descendencia, el pequeño nacido de su cuerpo, de su amor.</p><p>-Después, dale un arma.</p><p>Le daría el poder que necesitaba cuando se sintiera acorralado, confundido, perdido, y entonces, que lastimara a sus seres queridos, alejara a su amor, tal vez, sumirlo en la desesperanza, en ese momento, le daría la cura de sus males.</p><p>-Envenena su corazón.</p><p>Licor que destruyera su cordura, su fuerza, su amabilidad, sus remordimientos, haciéndolo algo peligroso, un soldado fiel a el, adicto a su vino, a su cura momentanea.</p><p>-Acorralalo.</p><p>Como si fuera un animal, uno salvaje, encerrado en una celda, que derribaria poco después para atacar a sus enemigos y amigos.</p><p>-Y actuará como nunca lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>Como un buen juerguista, un soldado fiel de su causa, que era la locura.</p><p>-Contra todas sus costumbres.</p><p>Pero necesitaba un pequeño empujón que le hiciera sumirse en la desesperación primero, eso era un rival de amores, quien al mismo tiempo actuaba como una barrera entre el patriarca y el arquero.</p><p>-Vamos muchacho, no puedes quedarte allí encerrado para siempre.</p><p>Con solo tocar el ataúd de hielo, este empezó a derretirse y dentro de poco, cuando los juegos iniciarán, más soldados de Athena caerian bajo el influjo de la locura.</p><p>-Te necesito conmigo.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Sabes Saga, me doy cuenta que adoro a los rubios, me fascinan de todas las formas posibles, pequeños, grandes, fuertes, regordetes, hombres, mujeres, alfas, betas, omegas, los amo a todos por igual, especialmente si ellos tienen ese no se que del enemigo...</p><p>Kanon estaba muy emocionado, con esa mirada de que había hecho algo malo y no se arrepentía por eso.</p><p>-¿De que estas hablando?</p><p>Respondió, inmediatamente, sirviéndose un poco de leche fresca, mirándole con una expresión de pocos amigos.</p><p>-Por favor, dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo, que no arruinaras sus vidas, las de los tres, viendo a Tethis de nuevo.</p><p>Kanon sonrió con una expresión de malvada pura, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-Puedo amarlos a los dos y ellos me amarán haga lo que haga, soy hermoso.</p><p>Saga estaba vestido con una bata, que cubría todo su cuerpo, trataba de buscar algo que beber y comer, pero se encontró a su hermano en ese sitio, con una expresión entre burla y suficiencia, que repentinamente le decía todas esas palabras, esas locuras.</p><p>-No arruines lo único bueno que tienes Kanon, Radamanthys te ama, te quiere bien, se que lo quieres, mucho más que a Tethis, no es justo que arruines sus vidas.</p><p>Kanon de nuevo se encogió de hombros, pero algo cambió en su actitud, que le hizo ver que solamente estaba jugando con él, que no hablaba en serio, o eso esperaba escuchar.</p><p>-Rada debe entender eso si me desea en su vida, por ejemplo, ahora mismo amo demasiado a una hermosa rubia, de ojos azules como el mar.</p><p>Suspiro cuando pronunció esas palabras, notando la molestia de Saga, que se recargo en la mesa, preguntándose si acaso Kanon quería engañarlo con esa estúpida palabrería, eran gemelos, reconocía esa expresión y le estaba mintiendo.</p><p>-¿Que demonios planeas con esta tontería que estás diciendo?</p><p>Saga estaba enojado, mucho más al saber que ese dios enloquecido deseaba al omega que confiaba en él, a quien quiso seducir con esmero.</p><p>-¿En serio jugaras con los sentimientos de ambos?</p><p>A pesar de su molestia, Kanon seguía sonriendo, mirándole con una expresión que usaba cuando le ocultaba algo que le gustaría y eso era siempre de esa forma, por lo cual, encogiéndose de hombros, fingió pensar en que decirle al respecto.</p><p>-No lo haré con una condición.</p><p>Saga ladeó la cabeza, a punto de molestarse demasiado con su hermano, que seguía sonriendo como un completo imbécil.</p><p>-Cierra los ojos y estira los brazos, te tengo que mostrar algo que se te gustará.</p><p>Saga por un momento quiso negarse, pero después, simplemente obedeció al menor, haciendo justo lo que deseaba que hiciera, escuchándole moverse, con demasiado sigilo, deteniéndose a su lado.</p><p>-No lo vayas a tirar porque son sumamente frágiles y si le pasa algo, Rada me mataría, si no lo hago yo primero.</p><p>Comenzaba a molestarse, pero aun asi, mantuvo esa postura, suspirando su molestia, sintiendo un peso como de dos o tres kilos, parecía un cachorro o un gato, un cuerpo caliente, que no tenía la forma de una mascota, sino de una pequeña persona.</p><p>-Abre los ojos y conoce a la rubia despampanante que me ha robado el corazón.</p><p>Saga abrió los ojos como le dijo Kanon que hiciera, notando que tenía un bebé en los brazos, uno que no había visto, tragando saliva, a punto de preguntarle de dónde había sacado a esa pequeña, pero por el cabello y la ceja en su rostro era más que obvio de donde.</p><p>-Es nuestra hija, mía y de Radamanthys, he logrado atarlo a mi de por vida...</p><p>Siempre hacia juegos como esos, como si se pensara indigno de afecto, así que Saga cargando con cuidado a la bebé en uno de sus brazos, con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro, le dio un coscorrón.</p><p>-No digas eso, eres una buena persona y se ve que ese espectro te ama.</p><p>Kanon se sobo la cabeza, mirando como su hermano acomodaba con sumo cuidado a su princesa en sus brazos, arrullandola con cuidado, esperando que le encontrara tan hermosa como el hacia.</p><p>-Se llama Leviatán, es la primera, viene un segundo huevito en camino, por lo que mi marcador va dos contra cero.</p><p>Saga negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, pensando que nunca cambiaría, arrullando a la pequeña hija de su hermano en sus brazos, encontrandola perfecta, como decía Kanon, era una rubia especialmente bella.</p><p>-Es hermosa, Kanon, muchas felicidades por las grandes noticias...</p><p>Kanon asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, deseaba pedirle otra cosa a su hermano, ya que deseaba pasar unas pocas horas a solas con su omega y qué mejor que su hermano mayor, tío de su pequeño huevito, la cuidara por el esas horas.</p><p>-Te la presto unas horas, enseñasela a Aioros y dile que espero pronto empatar el marcador.</p><p>Saga estaba a punto de preguntarle porque no le decía el de su pequeña y de su futuro huevo, como le había llamado su hermano menor, pero Kanon supo qué le diría, negando eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, levantando las manos, como si fuera un escudo.</p><p>-Aioros me odia con justa razón, yo te convertí en Arles, así que...</p><p>Su omega tendría que aceptar que Kanon era su hermano menor, que era su familia y que no lo haría a un lado por nada del mundo, como él aceptaba que el gato sociópata era su cuñado.</p><p>-Mejor no lo molesto más.</p><p>Kanon le dio un beso de despedida a su dragón, dejándola en unas manos que sabía eran de lo mejor cuidando niños, los tres monstruitos no habían salido tan mal, mucho menos las jóvenes generaciones de santos dorados que crecieron en su compañía.</p><p>-Además, de seguro sigue enojado por apartarlo del campo de batalla.</p><p>Sin más desapareció, regresando a la parte de su templo que compartía con su omega, dejándole el trabajo de hacer las presentaciones, al escuchar unos pasos, los de su omega, que le veía extrañado cargar a un bebé en sus brazos.</p><p>-Se llama Leviatán, es hija de Kanon y ese espectro.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion logró llegar a tiempo para ver como Mu sostenía del cuello a Dohko, quien solamente usaba su cosmos para no ser lastimado por su alumno, que también era su hijo, quien tenía casi la misma edad que los gemelos.</p><p>-¡Mu!</p><p>Mu no lo escuchó en un principio, apretando el cuello de Dohko, sus ojos brillando de un color antinatural, ni siquiera se dió cuenta, cuando su toro le observó horrorizado, al comprender que lastimarian al anciano maestro únicamente por celos.</p><p>-¡No lo lastimes Mu!</p><p>Le grito e intentó apartarlo de su lado, sosteniendo sus hombros, esperando que su pareja hiciera caso, no se atreviera a lastimarlo.</p><p>-¡Déjalo ir!</p><p>Pero en vez de detenerse, de no seguir atacando a su amigo, le respondió con un golpe, uno de cosmos, que lo lanzó lejos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial al santo de tauro.</p><p>-Mu...</p><p>Mu no se dio cuenta de eso, de que había lanzado a su compañero lejos, quien le veía con una expresión de completa sorpresa, pero de nuevo se levantó, para golpear a Mu con su hombro, tratando de que soltara a Dohko, que le veía defenderlo con una sonrisa, que solo hizo que su alfa se enojara mucho más aún.</p><p>-¡Deja ir a mi amigo!</p><p>Pronunció, sin usar todo su cosmos para derribarlo, sin embargo, Mu respondió con un certero golpe en su rostro, para lanzarlo lejos, que le dolió mucho más al saber que su alfa podía golpearle, más que por la fuerza de esos dos contraataques.</p><p>-¡Nunca te lo perdonare si lo lastimas!</p><p>Shion intentó separarlos, pero esta vez Mu uso sus mismas técnicas para separar a su enemigo y a su pareja de su maestro.</p><p>-Lo estoy haciendo por nosotros Aldebarán, para apartar a este mentiroso de ti.</p><p>El toro volvió a levantarse, negando eso, observando cómo Dohko llevaba sus manos a las muñecas de Mu, como si le faltara el oxígeno.</p><p>-¡Es mi amigo!</p><p>Mu volteo justo a tiempo para sentir el golpe de Aldebarán contra su cuerpo, apartando a Dohko de sus manos, quien usó esa oportunidad para soltarse, aún con una expresión complacida que no pasó desapercibida por Shion, pero si por Aldebaran.</p><p>-¿Lo estás defendiendo?</p><p>Era como una queja, como si el que estuviera actuando mal fuera él, logrando que Aldebarán se molestara un poco más.</p><p>-Cuando tu eres mío... eres mi omega, eres mío y no le dejaré apartarte de mi.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, sintieron tres cosmos llegar, el primero era Shaka que mantenía la calma, observando lo ocurrido en silencio, los otro dos, Kanon y Saga, el primero fue a atender a Shion, pensando que Mu le había hecho daño, el segundo quebró el muro de cristal, acercándose a ambos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, suponiendo que Mu estaba afectado como Aioria, por ese vino.</p><p>-Soy tu propiedad...</p><p>Shion se acercó a ellos entonces, no dejaría que esa locura siguiera su curso, notando la calma de Dohko, que se veía complacido consigo mismo.</p><p>-No Aldebarán, estoy seguro que Mu no quiso decirlo de esa forma, eres mucho más importante que eso para él.</p><p>Pero Mu, que le observaba fijamente, no estaba dispuesto a que cualquiera pensara que podía tomar a su toro.</p><p>-Si quise decir eso, tu eres mío, tú me perteneces y tú deberías...</p><p>Aldebarán se sintió mucho peor en ese momento, porque ya había escuchado eso, debería estarle agradecido a Mu, por fijarse en él.</p><p>-Debería estar agradecido contigo por aceptarme, eso quieres decir...</p><p>Mu guardó silencio, sin entender de dónde había venido eso, sin saber que esas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas antes, lastimando al toro con ellas.</p><p>-¿En serio lo piensas de esa forma?</p><p>Pero antes de que Mu pudiera dar alguna explicación, Dohko se levantó, acercándose a ellos, como si quisiera ponerse como un escudo entre los dos.</p><p>-Yo lo veo de una forma diferente, si tienes una pareja, debes amarle, acompañarle y estarle agradecido.</p><p>Dohko vio por un momento a Shion, con una expresión muy difícil de describir, como si le culpara de algo, pero nadie se atrevió a decir de qué.</p><p>-Muchos alfas hemos pasado toda nuestra vida esperando por nuestro compañero, y ustedes los jóvenes los matan, o les dan la espalda, le son infieles.</p><p>Saga había matado a su omega, Kanon después de su celo, suponía, por la edad de la bebé, busco la compañía de otros, Mu le había dado la espalda.</p><p>-¡Te mataré antes de que me quites a mi toro!</p><p>Volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez los dos gemelos le detuvieron, y cuando iban a responder con su cosmos, Shaka defendió a Mu, evitando que pudieran inmovilizarlo.</p><p>-Esto es una batalla inútil, el único que debería tener algo que decir en esto, es Aldebarán, o Mu, nadie más.</p><p>Shion aceptaba esos términos, pero no sabía si Mu o Aldebarán lo harían, pero con ayuda de los gemelos y Shaka, podría lograr lo que no pudo antes.</p><p>-Dejame hablar con él como te lo había pedido antes, confía en mí, es lo mejor para ambos.</p><p>Mu sintió esta vez esas palabras como un golpe físico, una traición del que sabía era su padre, que tenía que estar de su lado, ayudarle a mantener a su omega.</p><p>-Eres mi padre, deberías estar de mi lado, darme lo que deseo.</p><p>Shion negó eso, esa orden era algo que nunca haría, porque Hakurei siempre había estado en contra de esa relaciones forzadas, al igual que Sage.</p><p>-Antes que eso soy el patriarca, y todos ustedes son mi responsabilidad.</p><p>Dohko se sentía complacido al escuchar esa respuesta, saber que no estaba por el momento de lado de Mu, pero bien sabía que terminaría dándole lo que deseaba, era después de todo, junto a los gemelos, su hijo.</p><p>-¿Vas a traicionarme?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Amor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Milo al verse solo se dio tiempo para darse un baño, se puso unas pantuflas con forma de manzana y un delantal de color negro que decía "besa al cocinero" sin nada más que cubriera su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, para que no le estorbara a la hora de cocinar, además, tarareaba enfocado en sus labores.</p><p>Le gustaba cocinar únicamente para Camus, en especial después de hacer el amor como lo habían hecho, de una forma alocada, ardiente, sin cansarse ni detenerse, al menos, no hasta que él perdió el sentido, en algún momento durante la noche o mañana.</p><p>Despertó algo adolorido, sin Camus a su lado, pero aprovecharía el tiempo para preparar té, jugo de naranja, pan tostado, rebanadas de fruta, jamón y unos huevos revueltos con pimienta.</p><p>Nunca se había imaginado como un omega maternal y no creía que fuera a realizar el mejor de los trabajos, pero aun asi trataria de tener un hijo para su amado alfa, en quien sí podía ver un excelente padre, que cuidaría a la paletita con mucho esmero, justo como lo hizo con el patito.</p><p>Detuvo todas sus tareas al sentir el cosmos de Mu elevándose en el santuario, al igual que el de Aldebarán, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, un omega con el que en ocasiones hablaba de muchachos, cuando eran jóvenes, pero, en el presente ya no hablaba demasiado con el.</p><p>Pero antes de buscar su ropa e intentar acudir en su ayuda, otro suceso lo distrajo, esas eran las manos de Camus debajo de su delantal, besando su cuello, aspirando y admirando su aroma natural.</p><p>-Me gusta como te ves con ese delantal...</p><p>Inmediatamente después sintió tres cosmos más, el de los gemelos y el de Shaka, algo grande estaba pasando en la casa de Aries y deberían acudir, ayudarle, sin embargo, su alfa seguía acariciándolo, como si no lo hubiera sentido, o no le importara.</p><p>-Te ves tan hermoso de esa forma.</p><p>Milo le dio un codazo no muy fuerte, esperando alejarlo de su cuerpo para poder apartarse de su alfa e ir en dirección de Aries, para ayudar a su amigo lejano, pero no pudo, porque Camus insistió en acariciar su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas, congelandolas con su cosmos.</p><p>-Tan sexy mi dulce escorpión.</p><p>Camus empezó a besar su cuello, lamiendo su piel y bajando sus manos un poco más, escuchando los gemidos de su amado escorpión, que gemía en voz alta, sintiendo a su vez que el cosmos de sus amigos, se apagaban con demasiada rapidez.</p><p>-Me enciendes tanto.</p><p>Como si ya no pelearan más, tal vez ya estaban arreglados los problemas, así que decidiendo que lo mejor era permitir que su amado compañero lo acariciara, le diera placer, ahora que se encontraba mucho más ardiente que en el pasado.</p><p>-No quiero hacerlo aquí...</p><p>Pero Camus si deseaba hacerlo allí, en esa cocina, en ese preciso instante, así que cargandolo de la cintura, lo acomodo mejor en la mesa, acariciando sus nalgas con ambas manos, sus muslos, besando sus hombros, escuchando como Milo se soltaba del hielo, sus esposas creadas con su cosmos.</p><p>-Eres un pervertido...</p><p>Lo era, ambos lo eran y no le importaba en lo absoluto, únicamente deseaba que su celo estuviera cerca, que ya estuviera sucediendo, para ya tener a su hermoso pequeño, su hijo en el vientre de su compañero, o en sus brazos.</p><p>-Lo soy, soy un sucio pervertido.</p><p>Eso era algo que los dos habían aceptado desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que comenzó con su cacería, sin darle tregua a su escorpión, que llegaba a esconderse con su amigo alto, el aspirante a Tauro, que era un omega, uno que aparentemente era pretendido por dos alfas, quien se decía su pareja de vida, y ahora el anciano maestro.</p><p>-Y esto es culpa tuya mi escorpion...</p><p>Por lo que suponia que habia algo en el toro que esos dos encontraban encantador, aunque, no creía que el amor de Mu fuera sincero, porque si él se ponía en su lugar, no hubiera soportado vivir tanto tiempo sin su omega, ya que en el momento en que pudo ser libre de pronunciar su amor por él, lo hizo, le solicitó al patriarca la mano de su omega, le dijo a los alfas con un grito de cosmos que su escorpión era suyo, que no podían acercarse más a él o los congelaría a todos.</p><p>-Pues yo tengo hambre.</p><p>Milo quiso apartarse de su amado alfa, quien seguía acariciando con fuerza, sus muslos, sus nalgas, besando su cuello con delicadeza, antes de morderlo con sus dientes, encajando sus colmillos en su glándula de feromonas, sintiendo como su amado compañero liberaba su perfume natural, como si estuviera en celo.</p><p>-Yo igual...</p><p>Camus liberó por momentos una de sus manos para desabrochar su pantalón, no tenía tiempo para desvestirse, porque si se apartaba, Milo se alejaría y realmente deseaba devorarlo en esa mesa, sin darle tregua, ni tiempo para retroceder como en ocasiones le gustaba hacerlo.</p><p>-Quiero comerme un delicioso escorpión a las brasas...</p><p>Milo como lo hubiera imaginado Camus, quiso correr, apartarse de su lado, pero no pudo ya que de un momento a otro lo empalo, con un movimiento fuerte, poderoso, ingresando en su cuerpo con un sonido gutural, escuchando el hermoso gemido de su pareja, que encajó sus uñas en la mesa, casi destruyendola con la fuerza de sus manos.</p><p>-Ardiente y esquivó...</p><p>Camus mordió su cuello de nuevo, dejando otra marca, roja y sangrante, que amaba ver en ese cuerpo gimiendo debajo de él, arqueando su espalda, entregándose a sus manos, su cuerpo y su sexo, amando cada movimiento de su alfa.</p><p>-Me alimentare de ti hasta el dia en que dejemos de existir...</p><p>Milo no era tan fuerte para defenderse de Camus, o para lanzarlo lejos y creía que esa era una debilidad de todos los omegas, no con todos los alfas, pero sí con aquellos alfas a quienes amaban, esos que muchos decían eran su destinado, lo que fuera que eso significaba y aunque no estaba nada contento de hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina, mientras que su desayuno empezaba a enfriarse, amaba como le hacia sentir su compañero cuando le hacía el amor de esa forma tan desesperada.</p><p>-Y si este fuera tu celo, tal vez, en este momento estaría embarazandote...</p><p>Milo negó eso, ni en ese momento dejaba de hablar acerca de eso, ese niño imaginario que deseaba su alfa con tanto deseo y ahínco, que él mismo podía imaginarse aterrorizando el santuario en compañía de la pequeña de Kanon.</p><p>-Y le diremos que fue concebido en la mesa de la cocina...</p><p>Quiso quejarse, pero su compañero únicamente se rio, obligándole a abrir mucho más las piernas, casi acostandolo en la mesa, en donde no dejaba de gemir, para seguir empujando a un ritmo casi enloquecido, al imaginarse el proceso de preñar a su compañero, su omega, cuyo cabello se pegaba a su espalda debido al sudor.</p><p>-No, les diremos que fueron concebidos por nuestro amor y deseo mutuo, cuando su padre por fin logró convencer a su omega de darlos a luz.</p><p>Milo no soporto mucho tiempo esos embistes ni los gemidos de su alfa, que se movía implacable en su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello, en donde una nueva mordida sangrienta y salvaje presentaba su amor por el, la obsesión que todo compañero sentía por su otra mitad, su destinado.</p><p>-No te detengas... no te atrevas a detenerte...</p><p>Milo le ordenó, cuando Camus se vació en su cuerpo y el mancho la mesa de la cocina, que su alfa poco después se encargaría en limpiar, pero, aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a su saciedad, que la comida esperaba, el deseaba a su alfa en ese momento.</p><p>-Vamos a la cama, quiero sentirte más...</p><p>Camus casi gruño, un sonido salvaje, de deseo puro por su omega, a quien cargó en brazos, aun en su interior, para seguir su tarea de amar a su omega, sentándose en una silla, sosteniendo a Milo de sus rodillas, que se sostuvo de su cuello para besarle con esa pasión que encendía su amado en su cuerpo.</p><p>-Aqui esta bien...</p><p>No tenían porque ir a esa habitación, ese templo era suyo, era su hogar y allí educarían a sus pequeños, a sus paletitas o sus escorpiones, sus bichitos, niños, lo que más deseaba en ese momento, eran niños de su sangre.</p><p>-Podemos hacerlo aquí...</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Niños? ¡Harás que nazcan muchos niños!</p><p>Era Pan, quien estaba sorprendido al escuchar que los alfas perderían la razón, pero los omegas iniciarían sus celos, aumentando la locura en ese santuario de la diosa Athena, que le miraba seria en esa estatua sin vida, como si le prometiera un castigo por sus acciones, pero ella no importaba más, ni Hades, ni Athena, mucho menos Zeus, pues, pocos dioses aún existían.</p><p>-La fruta fresca, recién creada, es aquella que produce el mejor vino y necesitaremos mucho, para gobernar el santuario por los siglos por venir.</p><p>Aun el propio Pan sentía remordimientos por ello, todas esas familias, todos esos pequeños milagros perdidos, justo como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los recién nacidos eran sacrificados a los dioses como ellos.</p><p>-Tu viñedo será majestuoso y habrá muchos vinos que beber...</p><p>Dionisio asintió, aunque, le gustaba el castigo planeado para ese omega testarudo, no desperdiciaría pequeños frutos con ese poder, la cosecha de esa Era seria como ninguna otra.</p><p>-Averigua cuántos omegas están embarazados, cuantos frutos esperamos, debemos empezar por los que nacerán primero...</p><p>El vino de las uvas era una creación de los humanos, pero el vino de las vidas, de los frutos de la creación, era una creación del Dios del vino, que esperaba tener repleta su cava antes de que finalizara esa primera cosecha.</p><p>-Tu, mi amigo, eres muy malvado...</p><p>*****</p><p>Mu había aceptado que Shion hablara con Aldebarán, les dejaría solos, porque esperaba que le hicieran entrar en razón, que su padre le hiciera ver que el único que le amaba de una forma sincera era él.</p><p>-Esa persona no es Mu, debes saberlo, tú eres su omega.</p><p>Antes hubiera dicho que esa persona no era su alfa, pero ya no estaba seguro de lo que eran, en realidad, estaba seguro de que ya no eran nada.</p><p>-Lo se, Mu nunca se ha comportado de esa forma tan posesiva, tampoco es demasiado cariñoso...</p><p>Aldebarán respondió tranquilo, observando sus manos, esperaba que Shion le dejara ir pronto, no deseaba conversar de su ilusión con el patriarca, ni de su corazón roto.</p><p>-Solo viene cuando se siente solo, cuando desea algo de compañía, cuando lo consigue, se va, sin quedarse un momento conmigo...</p><p>No deseaba ver al patriarca, porque sabía que estaban hablando de su hijo y aunque decía ver por todos, probablemente viera primero por Mu, por los gemelos, que por los demás, después de todo era humano.</p><p>-Siempre es lo mismo, aún después de la muerte de Saga, de Arles...</p><p>Cerró los ojos, recordando que habían acordado ocultar su relación, primero porque no sabían cómo lo tomaría el anciano patriarca, al saber que dos aspirantes, antes de obtener su armadura, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, tal vez, les negarían su armadura.</p><p>-O cuando empezamos con esto, por una u otra cosa, Mu ha solicitado que esperemos un poco más, siempre un poco más...</p><p>Habían decidido que al ser lemuriano Kiki, lo mejor era hacerlo pasar como un huérfano, el discípulo de Mu, porque no podrían explicar que Aldebarán estuviera a cargo de uno de los miembros de aquella raza.</p><p>-Pero estoy cansado de esperar, es como si solo estuviera utilizandome o le avergonzara verme con él...</p><p>Aldebaran suspiro de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba, lo que pasaba con Mu, porque actuaba como un alfa posesivo después de tantos años.</p><p>-Y no lo culpo, no soy el más fuerte, ni el más hermoso, no soy como él, que es perfecto en todos los sentidos.</p><p>De pronto se sonrojó, aún lo encontraba hermoso y perfecto, demasiado bueno para él.</p><p>-Prefiero mantener mi amistad con Dohko, antes que una ilusión, una mentira, por más tiempo.</p><p>Se había prometido ya no llorar por Mu, ni dejar que sus dudas siguieran haciendole daño, por lo cual, supuso, lo mejor era hacerse a un lado.</p><p>-Tu eres atractivo, tu eres uno de los santos con mayor poder destructivo y tu defensa es casi perfecta, tienes mucho qué ofrecer.</p><p>Aldebaran negó esa información con algo de tristeza, porque hasta ese momento creía que nadie deseaba el amor que tenía para dar.</p><p>-Porque parece que nadie desea eso...</p><p>Shion, supuso que en ese momento debía decirle que Dohko deseaba su mano y que Mu lo consideraba como su omega, que también quería que le ordenará que le aceptara a su lado, no tenía que decírselo, pero era obvio.</p><p>-Mu te ama y Dohko me ha solicitado tu mano, es por eso que deseo saber tu opinión, piensas que hay alguna razón por la cual, mi viejo amigo piense que podría ser correspondido.</p><p>La expresión de Aldebarán era todo un poema, estaba demasiado sorprendido por ello, como si no lo entendiera del todo.</p><p>-Tomaré eso como un no...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Decisión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas comenzaba a comprender lo pronunciado por el anciano patriarca, que le miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, sin una expresión que le dijera qué pensaba de su sorpresa, únicamente aguardando por alguna reacción suya.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Pregunto colocando sus manos en su rostro y después en sus rodillas, con demasiada dificultad, comenzaba a comprender que Dohko, a quien veía únicamente como un amigo, deseaba su mano para él, haciendo esa molesta situación mucho más extraña, porque Mu se comportaba de una forma cariñosa, como si no deseara apartarse de él y el anciano maestro había pedido su mano, sin decirle nada al respecto antes de eso.</p><p>—¿El anciano maestro quiere mi mano?</p><p>Tal vez esa información era la más extraña que había recibido en toda su vida, porque Dohko no había dado ninguna señal, al menos, no alguna que él pudiera comprender por el momento, aunque decía en ocasiones que le gustaría que cayera en sus brazos, pero él siempre pensó que se trataba debido a que cuando salían a beber juntos, quien terminaba siendo cargado en sus brazos, era Dohko.</p><p>—No… no lo entiendo… es que… simplemente no entiendo…</p><p>Aldebarán estaba sonrojado, pero por mucho más sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta, que sin duda era sumamente extraña, Shion guardaba silencio, esperando por lo que el joven toro deseaba decirle, aunque le sorprendió demasiado el amor que Dohko decía tener por el toro del santuario, era el patriarca, él no debía meterse en nada de eso, aunque le dolía en cierta forma.</p><p>—Yo nunca le he dado una razón para pensar en eso…</p><p>Aldebarán se disculpó, tratando de pensar en algo que le hiciera pensar que estaba interesado en él, que le amaba o lo deseaba, pero él únicamente hablaba de Mu, el anciano maestro de Shion, de su viejo amigo, de su camarada de armas, de la personas mas importante de su vida, de tal forma, que llegó a pensar que le amaba, como él amaba a su alfa.</p><p>—Ni el tampoco…</p><p>Shion le veía con una expresión serena, como si nada de esa conversación le afectara, pero Aldebarán deseaba pensar que si lo hacía, porque de esa forma se comportaba Mu, sereno, lejano, imperturbable, siempre pensando en su misión, en la diosa Athena, aun después de la tan añorada paz.</p><p>—No… no lo comprendo…</p><p>Mu que había actuado como su alfa durante su primer celo, a quien le dio un hijo, Mu, que decidió apartarse de su lado y criar solo a Kiki, como si solo mantener la línea de Lemuria fuera importante para él, quien estaba seguro no lo amaba, quien tenía la misma actitud que el anciano patriarca y tal vez, Dohko creía que su amigo no compartía sus sentimientos.</p><p>—¿Porque lo haría?</p><p>Aun así, se preguntaba porqué había pedido su mano, porque decir que deseaba un omega, a él entre todos los demás, tal vez, porque él estaba atrapado en la eterna espera por su compañero, un lemuriano que tenía bien claro su deber, su lealtad por la diosa y esta era mucho más importante, que su omega, o el omega que le amaba con locura, quien creyó ser correspondido.</p><p>—Solo… sólo habla de usted…</p><p>Como él únicamente hablaba de Mu, de cómo fue su cortejo, de lo feliz que era cuando iba a visitarlo, cuando creyo que por fin los dos estarían juntos, sin embargo, también le dijo que el joven lemuriano decía amarlo, pero cuando lo esperaba no llegaba, tampoco lo extrañaba y solo iba a su lado cuando deseaba su cuerpo, o tal vez, no su cuerpo, un cuerpo con quien descansar y él se trataba de la opción más sencilla, la que no implicaba ningún problema o conflicto.</p><p>Con una persona que se sentía agradecida por ser aceptada por él, por ser correspondida en su deseo, y Shaka tenía razón, él estaba en deuda con el padre de su hijo, porque Mu era todo lo que él no era.</p><p>Aries que era tan hermoso, tan poderoso y tan perfecto, quiso compartir su lecho, aunque no correspondiera su afecto, sólo por eso debía estarle agradecido.</p><p>—Todo el tiempo.</p><p>Pudo ver la forma en que Shion le veía, sin creer en sus palabras, sin que le afectara esa información y creyó, que tal vez Dohko se sentía como él, atrapado en una larga espera que nunca terminaría, probablemente, aquella fuera la razón por la cual decidió pedir su mano, porque se había dado cuenta que su deseo nunca se cumpliria.</p><p>-Dijo que fueron muy unidos, que siempre estuvieron juntos.</p><p>Shion seguía sin inmutarse, sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, alguna clase de respuesta, probablemente era un alfa y por eso no compartía el amor que Dohko sentía por él, ya que todo el mundo pensaba o sabía, que se trataba de otro alfa, tal vez el patriarca era un hombre con una mentalidad antigua, de aquellos que pensaban que solo debían existir alfas y omegas, o betas con betas.</p><p>-Que le gustaba estar a su lado, estar con usted.</p><p>Aldebaran hubiera pensado que estaba enamorado de Shion y que tal vez este le correspondía, que alguna vez compartieron algo muy profundo, tal vez un romance, alguna épica historia de amor, pero, esos eran los sueños y deseos de un omega que deseaba ser amado por el mejor alfa del santuario, así que lo mejor era guardar silencio.</p><p>-Parece que…</p><p>Iba a decirle, parece que le ama con locura, después de doscientos años, aún lo quiere, pero decidió guardar silencio, eso era lo mejor, no hablar, no decir nada que Dohko no quisiera contarle, porque seguramente Shion, como Mu, tampoco le correspondía.</p><p>-No, olvídelo…</p><p>Aldebaran desvío la mirada, estaba deprimido, cansado y desamparado, como cualquiera que no fuera correspondido, o lo fuera de momento, con esa locura que parecía extenderse en el santuario, y de pronto, sería despreciado, abandonado a esa dolorosa soledad.</p><p>-Pero si lo menciona a cada instante, a cada momento.</p><p>Pronunció de nuevo, para suspirar poco después, suponiendo que así se sentía Dohko y al ser su amigo, lo único que deseaba era darle lo que necesitaba, lo que deseaba, un alfa, pero no tenía caso, si no era Mu.</p><p>-Ya veo…</p><p>La respuesta de Shion le hizo tomar una decisión, que por dolorosa que fuera, sería lo mejor para ambos, para los dos grupos, para los casos perdidos y para los lemurianos, no aceptaría al anciano maestro, además, tenía que dejar ir a Mu.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de Mu?</p><p>Esa pregunta era dolorosa, como un cuchillo en la espalda, le dolía tanto que no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir, simplemente cerró los ojos, suspirando su desesperación.</p><p>—¿Aún lo amas?</p><p>Cuando no quiso responder a esa pregunta, el anciano maestro coloco una mano en la suya, animandolo para que lo hiciera, para que le dijera la verdad, si amaba o no a Mu.</p><p>—¿A Mu aún lo amas?</p><p>Shion creía que si le amaba, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero, no obligaría a nadie a realizar algo que no deseaba, aunque, suponía que el no sabía nada del amor, del cariño sincero, porque nunca le había sentido, sólo la amistad que Dohko le profesaba, pero ya no.</p><p>—No creo que yo pueda dejar de amarlo…</p><p>Siempre le amaría, no podría dejar de quererlo nunca y esa era su verdad, pero lo que más le dolía era no ser correspondido, no en la medida en la cual él lo hizo, al darle su cuerpo, su amor, un hijo, que ni siquiera pudo cuidar, al obedecer a su alfa como le fue enseñado en Brasil, antes de llegar al santuario.</p><p>—Es el alfa de mi hijo después de todo y me entregué a él por amor, por el cariño que siento por Mu…</p><p>Una decisión que ya le pesaba demasiado, no amar a Mu, sino, guardar silencio, aguardar años, esperando por su día feliz, por su boda de blanco.</p><p>—Le amo, siempre lo haré, pero no puedo seguir así…</p><p>Aldebaran negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, como tratando de despejar su mente, limpiando unas lágrima, las últimas que derramaría por él, por Mu, su alfa.</p><p>-Porque él no es así, no es tan posesivo, ni tan lujurioso, y cuando vuelva a ser el mismo, que pasara conmigo…</p><p>Mu era un alfa distante, no era demasiado cariñoso, únicamente le visitaba en su celo y después, se marchaba, sin más, sin que le importará su dolor, su molestia que seguía creciendo al despertar en una cama solitaria.</p><p>-Volverá a marcharse, como siempre lo hace.</p><p>Aldebaran entonces cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando con fuerza, sin saber que hacer o qué pensar, simplemente observando a Shion, que se veía apenado, demasiado triste.</p><p>-Yo haré lo que tu desees, Aldebaran, soy el patriarca…</p><p>Era el patriarca, pero también era el padre de Mu, y fue el mejor amigo de Dohko, a quien quiso demasiado, pero le fue encargado el futuro, eso era lo más importante, las nuevas generaciones, no sus sentimientos personales.</p><p>-Aceptas a alguno de los dos, quieres unir tu vida a la de alguno de los dos, ellos dicen amarte, Mu te ama.</p><p>Debía asegurarle que Mu le quería, presionar un poco, pero no de manera abierta y esperaba que su corazón, su amor, fuera suficiente para él, para que aceptara la mano de Mu, que era su alfa, el padre de su hijo, quien estaba completamente desesperado por la noción de perderlo.  </p><p>—No aceptaré a ninguno de los dos, ni al anciano maestro ni a Mu…</p><p>Pero su decisión estaba tomada supuso, y esa era apartarse de los dos, de Mu, de Dohko, de los alfas que deseaban su mano, pero solo uno de ellos le amaba.</p><p>-Ya no seguire esperando por un imposible y deseo salir unos meses del santuario, regresar a Brasil… ver el mundo, solo.</p><p>Shion asintió, qué más podía hacer, más que levantarse para comunicar la decisión del toro, su renuencia a aceptarles, aunque esa noticia destruyera a su hijo en el proceso, después de todo era el patriarca, no podía interferir en la vida de sus soldados.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos había sentido el cosmos de su señor Hades en ese sitio, en ese santuario y sabía, que solo una persona podía albergar su poder, ese era el muchacho de cabello verde, su envase en esa vida.</p><p>—Mi señor.</p><p>Así que, cuando por fin encontró la forma de acercarse a esos dos chicos, sin llamar la atención, lo hizo, en compañía de Aiacos, que se agachó también.</p><p>—Hemos sentido su cosmos y nos ponemos a su disposición.</p><p>El santo de bronce de cabello rubio, ese omega embarazado, jadeó apenas les vio, el joven alfa, como si el propio Hades quisiera ocultar su presencia en ese cuerpo, sonrió, sus ojos planos, su cabello oscuro.</p><p>—Pensé que no vendrían nunca…</p><p>Hyoga no supo qué hacer en ese momento, al ver que los dos espectros estaban arrodillados frente a su alfa, que de nuevo se veía como el dios Hades.</p><p>—Pero ya que están aquí, les conviene ser amables y atentos con mi omega, con mi dulce primavera.</p><p>Los dos asintieron, mirándose de reojo, preguntándose si acaso estaba diciendo que ese santo era Perséfone, su esposa, su omega, al menos así era con su alma, la que reconoció desde que eran tan solo unos niños.</p><p>—Por supuesto, mi señor Hades.</p><p>Hades colocó una mano en la espalda de Hyoga, acariciando su piel con delicadeza, por debajo de su camisa, para llevar su mano a su vientre, sintiendo la vida en su interior.</p><p>—Falta uno de ustedes…</p><p>Minos trago un poco de saliva, porque su hermano había sido mordido y también estaba cuidando a una pequeña, hija de un santo dorado.</p><p>—Tiene un alfa del Santuario, o de la Atlántida, uso las dos armaduras, ha dado a luz a una pequeña niña y en este momento está con ese soldado.</p><p>Aiacos respondió con rapidez, esperando que Hades le diera fin a esa locura que estaba realizando el segundo de ellos, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Minos.</p><p>—Esa es una excelente noticia, el Leviatán siempre ha sido uno de mis aliados y está vez, parece que ya tiene progenie.</p><p>Minos apenas podía comprender lo que había sido pronunciado, cuando, escucharon un sonido no muy lejos, el de unos pasos retrocediendo, ese era Afrodita, que cubría su boca, observando con sorpresa al dios Hades en el cuerpo de Shun, antes de alejarse corriendo.</p><p>—Yo iré por él, tu ayúdales en lo que puedas.</p><p>Fue la orden de Minos, que empezó a seguir al santo dorado de Piscis, tal vez, podría convencerlo de no dar la alarma.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shaka había jurado a los gemelos encargarse de Mu, pues ellos tenían que proteger a sus compañeros, hacerse cargo de Dohko y mantener a Shion a salvó, para que no sucediera ninguna locura, pero, este era su amigo también, quien era alguien muy importante para él, alguien que amaba con locura al toro.  </p><p>-Los gemelos se han marchado, Mu, que piensas hacer ahora.</p><p>Dohko guardaba silencio, estaba enojado, furioso, pero aún así, se mantenía en silencio, jurándose que no dejaría que un muchacho sufriera de nuevo el doloroso tormento de amar a un lemuriano.</p><p>—No será un toro de sacrificio.</p><p>Les advirtió, despreciando a Mu, si no actuaba como lo deseaba y es que, esperaba que su petición, su deseo de darle un alfa a su buen amigo, que debía admitir, era muy atractivo, no funcionaba como lo planeó, castigaría al joven hijo de su viejo amigo, la prueba viviente de su traición.</p><p>—No será tuyo, anciano, eso jamás.</p><p>Mu deseaba atacar a Dohko, pero solo por Shaka era que no actuaba como lo deseaba, por él y el deseo de escucharle decir a su maestro, que también era su padre, que Aldebarán era suyo.</p><p>—No es de ninguno de los dos, Aldebarán los rechaza a ambos y le he dado permiso de abandonar el Santuario algunos meses, el tiempo suficiente como para que despeje su mente de sus demonios.</p><p>Mu por unos momentos no entendió que se le decía, e intentó ingresar a la habitación de Aldebarán, sintiendo la mirada de los tres en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Te prohíbo que lo busques o lo sigas, no desea a nadie por el momento y debes respetar sus deseos, Mu, como te lo he enseñado.</p><p>Mu asintió, cerrando los ojos, pensando que había sido traicionado por su padre, por el anciano maestro, tal vez por Shaka, que guardaba silencio, quien compartió una mirada con él, tal vez, le ayudaría a mantener a su omega a su lado.</p><p>—No… no lo haré, no puedo hacerlo.</p><p>Shaka uso entonces su cosmos, transportando a Dohko y a Shion a la mano de Buda, dándole tiempo a Mu, para que hiciera lo que pensara era mejor.</p><p>—No lo permitiré.</p><p>Y lo hizo, atravesando esa puerta, usando su cosmos que era superior al de Aldebarán, quien sabía entraría en razón, si lograba llevarlo a Jamir, apartarlo del Santuario.</p><p>—No dejaré que me abandones.</p><p>Quien apenas pudo comprender lo que pasaba, antes de que Mu lo atacará, llevándoselo en sus brazos.</p><p>—No puedo permitirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Trató.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Afrodita!</p><p>Minos logró alcanzar al santo de piscis en el interior de su jardín, demasiado cerca a la cámara del patriarca que les había dado cobijo, quien se detuvo al escuchar ese grito, notando que no intentaba lastimarlo y que las rosas de su jardín parecían atemorizar al juez de las almas, quien no se atrevía a dar un paso en falso en ese sitio, aunque, gracias a su cosmos, el polen de sus armas estaba latente, dormido, no lo mataría si él no lo deseaba.</p><p>-No te precipites, podemos llegar a un acuerdo… tengo algo que tu quieres.</p><p>Afrodita arqueo una ceja, escuchando las palabras de Minos con demasiada sorpresa, sin comprender del todo de que estaba hablando, jugando con una de sus rosas, preguntándose si lo que podía ver en ese juez era temor.</p><p>-¿Como que?</p><p>Minos trago un poco de saliva cuando Afrodita le acarició con los pétalos de su rosa, desviando la mirada con algo de miedo, pero sin evitar que el santo dorado dibujara una línea de su mejilla, a sus labios, como si fuera un beso.</p><p>-A mi.</p><p>No lo entendió del todo, mirándole fijamente, que se suponía que significaba todo eso, observando cómo Minos trataba de convencerlo de no entregar a dos de los héroes del santuario, de las guerras, a cambio de Minos.</p><p>—Te tienes en demasiada buena estima, Minos de Grifo, para que pienses que yo traicionare al santuario por ti.</p><p>Minos al principio guardó silencio, tratando de no respirar el polen venenoso de ese jardín, idear una forma en la cual, el santo dorado que había humillado cruelmente, quisiera escucharlo.</p><p>-Nos han dado asilo, porque pensaban que no había forma de huir de la furia de los dioses, porque mi hermano es la pareja de uno de los géminis, pero cuando sepan que Hades aun conserva su vida, tratarán de destruirlo, a él y al niño que espera ese omega rubio.</p><p>Shion tal vez les mostraria algo de piedad, Dohko no lo haría, él insistiría que era el momento adecuado de matar al dios Hades, de librarse de su descendencia, usando como excusa que uno de sus héroes había sido utilizado por el dios regente del Inframundo para portar su semilla.</p><p>-Mataran a mi dios, a nosotros, sus jueces, tal vez a Kanon, si el desea defender a mi hermano, el caos destruirá el santuario, así que lo mejor es no decir nada, mi señor Hades ama a su omega, le protegerá y no dañara el santuario, una vez que ha sido derrotado.</p><p>Afrodita sabía que eso pasaría si daba la alarma, pero, eran sus enemigos, debían eliminarlos, aunque, era tentador humillar al alfa que había sido tan cruel con él, quien estaba dispuesto a entregarse como una forma de pago, debido a su lealtad.</p><p>-Sólo tienes que guardar silencio y a cambio haré lo que tu me digas, lo que sea, mientras tú mantengas tu palabra.</p><p>Minos esperaba escuchar una afirmación de Afrodita, que aceptaba su propuesta, porque no creía que su dios por el momento tuviera la fuerza para mantenerse despierto demasiado tiempo en su envase, mucho menos en las tierras de Athena, así que sus vidas, estaban en las manos del soldado más hermoso de la diosa de la sabiduría.</p><p>-¿Serias mi omega a cambio de mi silencio?</p><p>Minos asintio, pues que más le quedaba, y suponía que ese cambio de actitud en el santo de la rosa era merecido, por ser tan cruel con él, por hacerle tanto daño, aunque tambien estaria agradecido, si guardaba silencio, dándoles más tiempo para saber qué hacer y encontrar una forma de dar con el dios del vino, con su aliado, Hades sabría qué hacer.</p><p>-¿Mi mascota?</p><p>Afrodita volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Minos, que se mantenía quieto, recordando las palabras de las personas que conoció fuera del santuario, aquellas que le lastimaron debido a su belleza, aspirando su cuello, como lo haría un alfa con un omega.</p><p>-¿Mi perrito?</p><p>Minos apretó los dientes, pero aun así, asintió, desviando la mirada cuando Afrodita despejo su cabello de su rostro, para admirarle bien, su nariz, sus ojos, su barbilla, encontrandolo mucho más hermoso todavía.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije, haré lo que tu desees, Afrodita de Piscis, aunque, según recuerdo tu deseabas un compañero, no un juguete.</p><p>Probablemente ese era su orgullo hablando, el que hizo que Afrodita ladeara la cabeza, recordando sus insultos, su desagradable actitud, para reírse de su comentario, porque eso deseaba en un principio, un compañero que fuera gentil, pero, esta buena persona fue igual a los demás y él recibiría su lección, por pensarlo inferior, por creer que podía insultarlo, actuar como si le diera náuseas.</p><p>-Eso era antes de que me trataras como basura, ahora, no serás mi igual, sino mi mascota, por todos esos omegas que han sido sometidos, por todos esos alfas que les han hecho daño.</p><p>Afrodita beso su mejilla con delicadeza, para después apartarse de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda, pensando que eso no era lo que deseaba, pero eso nunca sucedía.</p><p>-Te vere al anochecer, recogete el cabello, quiero poder admirar ese bello rostro que posees.</p><p>Sin más se marchó, dejando solo a Minos, que despues de unos momentos en absoluto silencio, decidió marcharse, dar la media vuelta y regresar con su señor Hades, o con Shun, el santo de bronce de cabello verde, ese que era el alfa del cisne.</p><p>-No faltes o dare la alarma.</p><p>Minos asintió, no faltaría a su cita, no le quedaba otra opción.</p><p>-No lo haré.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon al ver que se trataba de una pelea entre dos alfas por un omega, decidió dejar en las manos de Shaka todo ese asunto, aunque, también estaba sorprendido que el omega disputado no fuera Mu, sino Aldebaran de tauro.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurrió?</p><p>Radamanthys le pregunto viendole regresar, había sentido el estallido de cosmos cimbrar el santuario, era uno de los guerreros que destruyó en el Inframundo, más otro más que no pudo reconocer.</p><p>-Una pelea, por un omega.</p><p>Eso era muy malo, porque Dionisio brindaba la locura a los habitantes de los lugares que acechaba, que trataba de invadir, usando a los alfas como un arma, a los omegas como una carnada.</p><p>-Mu y Dohko pelean por Aldebaran…</p><p>Kanon se rasco la cabeza, porque si bien Aldebarán no era feo, nunca pensó que pudiera ser un omega, era demasiado alto y demasiado fuerte, con esas cejas, de pronto se detuvo, observando a su omega, que le miraba en silencio, sin saber quién era ese Aldebaran.</p><p>-Aunque comprendo que pueden ver en el toro del santuario.</p><p>Radamanthys sintió de pronto que Kanon sujetaba su mano, tirando en su dirección, para que sus cuerpos se juntaran, recargándose en su pecho, sus manos posadas en la cintura de su omega, que le miraba sorprendido.</p><p>-Es alto, es fuerte y tiene esas exoticas cejas unidas en su rostro, además, es noble, una buena persona con una extraña actitud, justo como tu, un hermoso omega fuerte, alto, noble, pero a mi me gustan más los rubios, que los trigueños.</p><p>Kanon beso los labios de su omega, sin temor a despertar a su Leviatán, porque su amada pequeña estaba siendo protegida por su querido hermano y su pareja, su esposo, dos adultos que ya tenían experiencia cuidando niños, aunque los cuatro monstruitos no resultaron del todo bien, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.</p><p>-Con esa mirada de pocos amigos, como si deseara arrancarte el corazón con una sola de sus manos.</p><p>Aunque pensándolo bien, la proxima ocasion se las dejaría a Milo y a Camus, ya que Hyoga había resultado más que bien, era un buen muchacho, un omega, con un mejor alfa, esperando un patito o un conejito, un patonejo.</p><p>-O quisiera desvestirme en el acto, para pasar a unas actividades mucho más placenteras…</p><p>Radamanthys en respuesta sujeto su cabello, dos mechones, para besarle con fuerza e ímpetu, devorando su boca, como pronto se alimentaria de su cuerpo, gimiendo en sus labios, restregándose contra su hombría.</p><p>-Hablas demasiado.</p><p>Era cierto, hablaba demasiado, pero siempre y cuando estuviera de buen humor, con la persona adecuada, como lo era su omega, que le hizo caer sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios, saboreando su boca.</p><p>-Y creo que eso es algo de lo que me gusta de ti.</p><p>Kanon se quitó la camisa azul que utilizaba, dejándola caer en el suelo, quitando la ropa de Radamanthys con rapidez, lo deseaba desnudo, quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para ellos, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando sintió el cosmos de Mu, de nuevo, así como el de Shaka, pero, decidió confiar en el hombre más cercano a los dioses, el no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su maestro, o su padre adoptivo.</p><p>-¿No volverás a marcharte?</p><p>Eso era sin duda una broma, porque en ese momento, no deseaba nada mas que poseer a su omega, que le recibía con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, con esa aura salvaje que lo cautivo en el Inframundo.</p><p>-Algun dia actuaremos tu derrota de nuevo, pero sin esos mocosos obligándome a ser todo un caballero.</p><p>Radamanthys supuso que debía molestarse por esa derrota, pero era una de las razones que le hacían desear a Kanon como lo hacía, pues era de los pocos guerreros que pudieron derrotarlo en su larga vida.</p><p>-¿Tomarías al espectro para ti?</p><p>Le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, levantando sus caderas para que Kanon pudiera quitarle el pantalón, acariciando sus piernas largas, que restregó contra las del santo dorado, que asintió, imaginandose aquel escenario.</p><p>¿Como tu premio de guerra?</p><p>Lo habría tomado en el campo de batalla y le habria hecho jurar lealtad por él, más que por Athena, y de seguir siendo el general marino, lo hubiera disfrutado mucho más, un espectro para el, que gobernaria el mundo, el mar, la tierra, el inframundo.</p><p>-Estarías a mis pies.</p><p>Ya lo tenía a sus pies, Kanon debía comprenderlo, porque de otra forma no se atrevería a restregarle su derrota como lo hacia, ni a contarle lo que hubiera pasado de no estar los santos de bronce presentes, o de no ser un guerrero honorable, como lo era en ese momento, y en el pasado, aunque se convenció a si mismo de ser una mala persona.</p><p>-Yo ya estoy a tus pies, me he entregado a ti… pero no eres mi amo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pandora utilizó la facultad del inframundo para traer guerreros caídos, sin los jueces a su disposición, no le quedaba más que regresar a los otros espectros que eran poderosos, uno de ellos Valentine, quien la odiaba, pero suponía que odiaba mucho más a Kanon, que se había llevado el premio que tanto ansiaba.</p><p>No obstante, ella no era tan poderosa como lo era su hermano y el proceso siempre se quedaba a la mitad, con un espectro despertado a medias, un ente atrapado en un cuerpo sin vida, lo que muchos pensarían era un no muerto.</p><p>Quien quiso atacar a Pandora inmediatamente la vio, deteniéndose al escuchar esa conversación, ver a su amado señor entregándose a alguien más, alguien que no era él, traicionando su amor, su lealtad, transformándose en nada menos que una ramera ante sus ojos, alguien indigno, una criatura lejana a esa noble criatura que deseaba poseer.</p><p>-Nos ha traicionado, únicamente para correr detrás de un alfa, un soldado del santuario que le humilló en combate.</p><p>Valentine toco el espejo, la forma en la cual podía ver lo que sucedía entre su señor y ese santo de Athena, negando eso, recordando su rechazo, el dolor que sintió antes de su muerte, cuando decidió quedarse con ese soldado de Athena, negándose a su amor.</p><p>-Es una ramera, solo un omega, no es un guerrero ni es mi noble señor, no si se deja someter por ese santo dorado.</p><p>Podía ver el placer en su rostro, escucharlo, haciéndole odiarlo, cuando antes le amaba con locura, escuchando los pasos de Pandora, que colocando una mano en su hombro, supuso que podía encomendarle una tarea.</p><p>-Esa niña es de Kanon, el pequeño bebé que cuida con tanto esmero, la máxima muestra de su traición, de su mentira.</p><p>La recordaba perfectamente, un recién nacido que Radamanthys cuidaba con esmero, que Minos le ayudaba a mantener lejos de cualquier espectro, haciéndole rabiar mucho más, porque ese juez, el que se decía ser el hermano de su traicionero señor, siempre le mantuvo lejos de su amado, para permitir que ese santo dorado le poseyera, el también se trataba de un traidor.</p><p>-Ella debe arder, debes llevarla con Dionisio, el te recompensará por tus esfuerzos y te ayudará a castigar a Radamanthys.</p><p>Castigarlo, eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, hacerle pagar por el dolor que había sentido, por no ser elegido, cuando él siempre había estado a lado de ese omega, esa ramera, que le había mentido.</p><p>-Arderá…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga no supo por primera vez en toda su vida como actuar, cuando esos espectros se agacharon frente a Shun, cuyo cabello seguía siendo negro, sus ojos sin brillo, quien acariciaba su espalda, sentado en una de las columnas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que su alfa no estuviera presente.</p><p>-Déjame ver a Shun.</p><p>Pronunció en un susurro, esperando que Hades, simplemente regresara a dormir, que dejara de tocarlo, porque no estaba bien, no era correcto que otro alfa pudiera recorrer su cuerpo.</p><p>-Te lo imploro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Visitas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de Hyoga, para besar sus labios, con delicadeza, antes de regresar al interior del cuerpo de Shun, complaciendo a su omega que tenía los ojos y el cabello de la primavera.</p><p>—Si eso es lo que deseas...</p><p>Hades era un dios, pero estaba cansado y débil por el momento, por lo que debía descansar en el cuerpo de su envase.</p><p>-Te dejaré verlo, pero, debes recordar que eres mío.</p><p>No era suyo, tampoco era de Shun, no era un esclavo, pero si eran compañeros y él amaba a su dulce conejito, que abrió los ojos como si no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, mirándole con ternura.</p><p>-¿Qué hacemos aquí?</p><p>Shun se levantó casi inmediatamente, colocando a Hyoga a sus espaldas, como si fuera un escudo, una actitud que sorprendió al cisne, porque nunca era si de sobreprotector, sin embargo, era su omega, estaba esperando al primero de sus hijos y su embarazo se notaba a simple vista.</p><p>-¿Que está haciendo ese espectro aqui?</p><p>Aiacos estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta, lo que estaba haciendo en ese sitio era servirle a su dios, pero guardó silencio, pues suponía que Hades no deseaba que le dijera de su existencia en su propio cuerpo, así que trato de pensar en una respuesta creible.</p><p>-Fuiste el envase del dios Hades, piensan que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es protegernos, en nombre de su dios.</p><p>Hyoga no deseaba que Shun se pusiera a meditar acerca de ese asunto, que pensara que Hades había regresado, no sin antes hablar con Kanon, el era el hombre más inteligente que conocía, por lo cual era mucho mejor escuchar sus consejos, él debía ser un soldado neutral, ya que estaba enamorado de un espectro.</p><p>-Siempre y cuando no dañen a mi omega o a nuestro pequeño amor, no veo porque no puedan ayudarnos con lo que sea que está pasando en el santuario.</p><p>No se atreverían a hacer algo como eso, por respeto a su dios, pero sobre todo, por el amor que le tenía al cisne, que le miraba fijamente con una expresión cauta, haciendole sonreir.</p><p>-No nos atreveriamos a realizar un acto como ese, de eso puedes estar seguro, ademas, seria un honor, servirles para protegerlos a los tres.</p><p>Hyoga tomo a Shun de su mano, para llevarlo a otro lugar, necesitaba pensar en qué hacer, cómo ocultar esa maldición de su maestro, de Milo, y cada momento su mente, le hacía pensar en que Kanon podría ayudarles con eso, con el dios Hades en el cuerpo de su alfa.</p><p>-Quiero visitar a Kanon…</p><p>Necesitaba encontrar la forma de proteger a su alfa, su conejito verde, que era tan dulce y tan puro, que no entendió la magnitud de su amor, hasta que se lo hizo ver, uno de sus mejores recuerdos.</p><p>-Hay que darle la gran noticia.</p><p>Shun asintió, apreciaban demasiado a Kanon, era un buen tipo, un hombre amable, un buen amigo y se pondría feliz por ellos, por su cariño, por su afecto, por su futuro amor que pronto alegraría sus vidas.</p><p>-Kanon se pondrá muy contento con nosotros.</p><p>Hyoga asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminando junto a Shun, su conejito.</p><p>-Si, el se pondra muy contento por nosotros.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos se quedó en ese jardín con un desagradable sabor de boca, con un sentimiento de desamparo, pero que más le quedaba que asistir a la casa de Piscis cuando se le fuera ordenado.</p><p>Y eso era esa misma noche, así que suspirando, se alejó con pesadez del jardín de rosas, sin medir el tiempo que transcurria, ni los pasos que daba, deteniéndose cuando vio, o más bien, escuchó, una discusión acalorada.</p><p>Que le detuvo en sus propios pasos, observando a Shion, el patriarca y a Dohko, quien pensaba era el santo de libra, quien le exigía darle el permiso para buscar a un omega secuestrado.</p><p>-No daré esa orden, mucho menos a ti.</p><p>Minos trataba de pasar desapercibido, porque no deseaba presenciar una discusión entre dos caballeros de la vieja época, no quería insultar a nadie más, comprendiendo bien, que si Afrodita deseaba vengarse de su persona, era debido a su crueldad completamente innecesaria, sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse alejado de ese omega, cuyo aroma comenzaba a hacerle perder la razón.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Dohko estaba sorprendido al escuchar esa respuesta, preguntando si Shion había cambiado tanto en su tiempo en los cinco picos, como para dejar a un omega a su suerte en las manos de un alfa que sabía era mucho más poderoso que él.</p><p>-¡Tan poco te importa Aldebarán que prefieres dejarlo a su suerte!</p><p>Shion trato de mantener la calma, cuando Dohko lo sostuvo de su ropa, acercan su rostro al suyo, tratando de comprender esa orden, esa aparente indiferencia, sin darse cuenta que Minos aun observaba esa discusión, en silencio absoluto.</p><p>-¡Tanto has cambiado! ¡O lo que te molesta es que por fin haya encontrado a un omega para mí!</p><p>La respuesta de Shion fue casi como si lo hubieran golpeado con una de la técnica prohibida, o con alguna de las armas de libra, retrocediendo un solo paso para soltarse, observando a Dohko en absoluto silencio.</p><p>-No te dejaré matar a mi único hijo ni permitiré que el te mate a ti, Dohko, así que de enviar a alguien por Aldebaran, no serás tu, porque ya vi que los años no han pasado en balde, como puedes manipular a esos muchachos a tu antojo.</p><p>Dohko sonrió, apartándose un poco más, casi riendose, pero no la clase de risa de felicidad, sino una dolida, molesta, que le indicaba lo mucho que le despreciaba, cuánto le molestaba esa extraña actitud.</p><p>-Entonces permitiras que lastimen a Aldebarán, que Mu caiga tan bajo como para violar a un omega que sabes que no puede defenderse.</p><p>Shion negó eso, porque Aldebarán no era tan débil, era uno de los santos con mayor poder destructivo, con una guardia casi impenetrable, no obstante, cuando Dohko le dio la espalda, no supo si lo hacía por defender a su hijo, o porque de hecho, le lastimaba ver que su viejo amigo estaba enamorado de alguien más.</p><p>-No dejare que le des la espalda a otro omega, Shion, aunque tenga que desobedecer tus órdenes. .</p><p>Fue la respuesta de Dohko, que con demasiada furia empujaba a Shion con sus manos, para darle la espalda, tratando de alejarse, pero el patriarca, que era mucho más alto que el anciano maestro le sostuvo del brazo, evitando que se marchara.</p><p>-Tenía que proteger a las nuevas generaciones, tú cuidar de la entrada al Inframundo, lo sabes muy bien.</p><p>Dohko asintió, riendo con burla fingida, porque en su voz había mucho más dolor del que Minos había escuchado en toda su vida, al escuchar esa excusa, relamiendo sus labios antes de soltarse con fuerza.</p><p>-Siempre tienen algo que hacer, alguna excusa para sus actos despreciables…</p><p>Shion perdió el habla, sin saber que decir, mirándole fijamente con una expresión de dolor que Minos pudo ver perfectamente, oculto en las sombras, preguntandose si esa discusión era por culpa del vino de Dionisio, o era una querella del pasado.</p><p>-Por lo que juro, que no dejare que otro lemuriano haga sufrir a un omega, que le haga esperar cientos de años por una promesa, que lo oculte de los ojos de los demás, únicamente, por su deber.</p><p>Shion volvió a negar eso, desviando la mirada, topándose con la suya, pero fijando su vista en la de Dohko.</p><p>-Te prohíbo salir del santuario, o serás considerado un traidor, Dohko de Libra.</p><p>La sorpresa de Dohko fue un poema de incredulidad y negación, apartándose de la mano de Shion, que de nuevo trataba de tocarlo, quien cerró el puño como si le doliera su cercanía, para darle la espalda, seguro de sus decisiones, de que eso era lo mejor para el santuario.</p><p>-Pues ya te lo dije, no me importa ser un traidor si es lo que tengo que hacer para proteger a otro omega de un lemuriano.</p><p>Shion negó eso, elevando un poco su cosmos, usando una voz fría, está vez mirándole fijamente, como si quiera amedrentar al hombre bajito.</p><p>-Aldebaran no desea a ninguno de los dos y lo que pasó en ese momento fue algo necesario, que ese omega, el del pasado comprendió en su momento.</p><p>Antes de que Dohko pudiera responder a sus palabras, tosió en voz alta, llamando la atención de los dos, no deseaba estar presente en ese enfrentamiento.</p><p>—Y ahora, si me disculpas Dohko, tengo que atender otros asuntos.</p><p>Dohko le observó fijamente con una expresión casi mortal, para después apartarse, furioso como nunca, regresando a su templo, o eso supuso.</p><p>—Y tú, regresa a tus habitaciones, no tienen derecho a caminar en el santuario a su antojo.</p><p>La mirada de Shion era tan aterradora que no supo qué hacer, únicamente se alejó en silencio, tragando un poco de saliva.</p><p>-Lo entiendo…</p><p>De pronto, el santuario ya no se veía tan seguro para Minos, que comenzó a pensar en la forma de salir de allí, con su dios y con su hermano, pensando que prefería enfrentar la furia de Kanon, que a esos dos soldados de Athena.</p><p>-Maldita sea.</p><p>*****</p><p>Saga había regresado a su templo para ver una escena que colmó su corazón de felicidad, al imaginarse a su omega con un pequeño en sus brazos, de cabello castaño, con dos cejas perfectamente normales.</p><p>-Te ves hermoso.</p><p>Susurro, besando su mejilla, suspirando al ver ese sonrojo en ese hermoso rostro, que dejó a la pequeña en una cuna improvisada, para besar sus labios, suspirando al sentirlo tan cerca, a su lado.</p><p>-Es una buena niña, Aioria me dio mas problemas a su edad, cuando nuestros padres murieron.</p><p>Saga asintió, era una buena niña sin duda, un poco silenciosa y creía que algo tímida, pero, era un bebé sano, hermoso, la muestra viviente de que la paz era posible, que aún tenían un destino que reclamar.</p><p>-Pronto tendremos los nuestros, no te parece, después de un celo de cinco días, sin usar protección, sería lo justo, lo lógico.</p><p>Aioros llevó sus manos a su vientre con una expresión extraña, al principio con alegria, pero despues con miedo, tragando un poco de saliva al recordar todas esas vidas siendo secuestrado, violado y embarazado por esa cosa, todas las veces que se veía a sí mismo saltando al vacío, tratando de matarse para escapar de ese demonio sin alma.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>Saga quiso saberlo al instante, al ver la expresión de su omega, que era de miedo, más que de felicidad, creyendo que él era el culpable de eso, de esa apariencia tan atormentada.</p><p>-Solo que he tenido pesadillas con esa cosa, esa bestia, esa repulsiva criatura me embaraza después de secuestrarme, y yo siempre me mato, antes de dar a luz a lo que sea que carga mi vientre.</p><p>Saga abrazo entonces con fuerza el cuerpo de su omega, pegandolo a su pecho, tratando de controlar su furia, pero unos ojos rojos, y un mechón de cabello gris demostró por instantes que no pudo hacerle.</p><p>-Lo mataré, le hare sufrir por cada ocasión que se atrevió a tocarte y en ese momento, deseara nunca haberse cruzado en tu camino.</p><p>Aioros le creía, pero aun así estaba asustado.</p><p>-Lo se, no dejarás que me haga daño.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Ya me di una vuelta por el santuario, aparte de la pequeña uvita de tu omega, varios santos dorados tratan de tener su descendencia, pero…</p><p>Pan hizo un silencio teatral, esperando llamar la atención de su buen amigo, que se limitaba a observar el paisaje, con cierta expresión de aburrimiento casi absoluto.</p><p>-Existe un omega embarazado, uno de élite, con una armadura de bronce, que es lo raro, pero pronto dará a luz, en unos cuatro meses.</p><p>Sin duda alguna, eso llamó la atención de Dionisio que levantó su copa, sentado en una roca, no muy lejos del santuario, en donde varios alfas iban alcanzandolo, uno de ellos, de armadura dorada.</p><p>-Brindo por eso.</p><p>Pero eso no era todo, había un muchacho, un efebo de lemuria entre ellos, hijo de dos santos dorados, un pequeño niño hermoso, de cabello castaño, ojos violetas.</p><p>-Además tenemos un lemuriano, de unos trece años, un lindo efebo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar a crear un buen vino.</p><p>-Muy bien, habrá que comenzar a preparar las cosechas, pero dejemos que mi vino siga liberando sus corazones….</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon desayunaba en su lado del templo de géminis, su omega estaba sentado en sus piernas, con una bata de color negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, el bebía de un vaso de leche que le era ofrecido, acariciando las piernas de su esposo, que con esas nuevas marcas se veía sumamente sensual.</p><p>-Kanon, tenemos que…</p><p>Hyoga guardó silencio al ver esa escena, agradeciendo que Kanon llevara puestos un par de pantalones holgados, tragando un poco de saliva, abochornandose, pero siempre había sido demasiado frio, su alfa se cubrió la boca, sonrojandose inmediatamente al reconocer al enemigo de Kanon, ese que descubrió su espejismo inmediatamente.</p><p>-Lo sentimos… de verdad.</p><p>Radamanthys no se movió, dejando el vaso de leche en la mesa, con una sonrisa pícara, Kanon al verlos mantuvo su sonrisa, tomando el vaso de leche, para dejarlo en la mesa, ayudandole a su omega a levantarse de su regazo.</p><p>-Anda, ve a vestirte, o si no se avergonzaran hasta la muerte.</p><p>Radamanthys le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.</p><p>-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?</p><p>Antes de que pudieran responder, se levantó para buscar su camisa, para cubrirse con ella, suspirando.</p><p>-Espero que no sea otro tour al Inframundo, porque ya capture aquello que deseaba de ese sitio, un dragón con lindas escamas doradas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Charla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque esa cara tan larga?</p><p>Kanon pregunto volteando con lentitud, mirándolos fijamente, en especial a Hyoga, que se veía perturbado, como si quisiera esconder información importante, pero de él o de su alfa, que parecía tranquilo, alegre, suponía que se sentía parecido a lo que él sentiria cuando el embarazo de su omega hubiera avanzado un poco más.</p><p>-Es Shun…</p><p>Susurro Hyoga, desviando la mirada de su alfa, que se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar esa respuesta, pero su omega sostuvo su mano, con cariño, para que le permitiera hablar con él.</p><p>-Creo que Hades aun existe y temo por la seguridad de mi conejito.</p><p>Kanon guardó silencio por unos momentos, su rostro frío, como si no comprendiera lo que dicho por Hyoga, Shun tenía sus manos en su regazo, creyendo tal vez, que sería rechazado por su cisne, pero si estaban con él, era porque deseaban su ayuda.</p><p>-Tu amas a un espectro no es verdad, tu estas enamorado de Radamanthys, y se que eso no es bien visto en el santuario, tal vez los santos dorados lo toleren, pero los santos de plata, los de bronce, no dicen cosas buenas de ti, eres el gemelo de la desgracia, quien volvió malvado a Saga y ahora, tienes a un espectro como tu amante, no saben que es un juez, pero cuando lo hagan, hablaran mucho peor, pero mi alfa es el envase de Hades, he hablado con él…</p><p>Shun jadeo al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como el apretón de manos de Hyoga aumentaba, para que no se apartará de él, tragando un poco de saliva, escuchando el suspiro de Kanon, que sabía que eso era cierto, él no era apreciado en el santuario, no por todo el mundo, su omega tampoco, pero aun asi, lo que deseaba era ayudar al cisne, proteger a su alfa, cuidar de su dragón, ser tan bueno, como Radamanthys creía que era, tan malo, como para que sus enemigos no volvieran a lastimar a sus seres queridos.</p><p>-Mi maestro no estará conforme con esto, querra encerrar a mi amor en el ataúd, o matarlo, pero Shun no es culpable de nada y yo no quiero perder a mi alfa, por eso necesito ayuda, por favor, que podemos hacer.</p><p>Kanon asintió, les ayudaria, como les ayudó a transitar todo el Inframundo, pero antes de eso suponia que ese estrés no era bueno para un omega embarazado, mucho menos, con uno tan adelantado.</p><p>-Te ayudaremos, protegeremos a Shun, la atlántida es un sitio neutro, Io y Kaza me sirven directamente, Julián me ha dado la orden para proteger sus tierras, Sorrento es su guardaespaldas, así que nada pasa si yo no estoy de acuerdo…</p><p>Kanon les sirvió un poco de té caliente con un toque de leche, para que lo bebieran en silencio, escuchando los pasos de su omega, que se sentó a su lado, vestido con ropa de ateniense de entrenamiento, prestada de su alfa, quien le sonrió al verlo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.</p><p>-Pero esperemos no llegar a ese punto, si podemos evitarlo.</p><p>Radamanthys no hablo, pero observo a Shun, que era el envase del dios Hades, después a Hyoga, que estaba demasiado asustado, relamiendo sus labios, para después beber un poco de té, manteniendo el silencio hasta que pensara que era lo mejor romperlo.</p><p>-No deben tener miedo, estoy seguro que existe una forma de salir de esta.</p><p>Aunque se preguntaba si Shun no era como pensaba que era Saga, una faceta más amable del dios, que un simple cuerpo que usaban, porque pensaba que su hermano era la guerra violenta, tal vez andrómeda era la muerte, así que tal vez Hyoga fuera la primavera escondida en las tundras árticas.</p><p>-Las guerras han terminado.</p><p>Kanon sonrió de pronto, ya era momento de presentarle a su pequeña dragona, que les enseñaría que la paz y la luz, siempre los esperaba al final del camino, suponiendo que esa pancita en el cuerpo del cisne era obra de Shun.</p><p>-Pero mientras tanto, déjame ir por mi huevito, antes de que me enseñes el tuyo.</p><p>Ninguno entendió por el momento de que hablaba Kanon, quien les observo como si fueran las criaturas más tontas del planeta, con una ceja arqueada, mirándolos fijamente.</p><p>-Eres un cisne no, estos empollan, al igual que los dragones.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, viendo como Shun sonreía avergonzado y el cisne, llevaba una mano a su vientre, que Hades decía era la muestra de que su primer heredero crecía en su cuerpo, pero también era el fruto de su cariño, de su amor por su alfa.</p><p>-Kanon cuando no participa en una batalla, es muy divertido, demasiado relajado…</p><p>Radamanthys era el mismo siempre, suponía, aunque Kanon podía decir que no, que era una pareja cariñosa, amable, que lo mimaba demasiado y reía de sus ocurrencias.</p><p>-Se acostumbraran…</p><p>*****</p><p>Saga cargaba a la pequeña, jugando con sus cachetitos, riendose al escuchar los regaños de su omega, que llegó a golpear su mano, para que dejara en paz a la hermosa niña, que le veía con esas hermosas orbes amarillas, llenas de vida, con esa risa contagiosa que tienen todos los bebés.</p><p>-Hermano, me prestas a mi huevito.</p><p>Saga le entrego con algo de renuencia su sobrina a su hermano, que sin más se marchó, era el momento en el que pudiera compartir su lecho con su omega, que le veía con una mueca de desaprobación.</p><p>-Y ahora que estamos solos mi arquero, podemos regresar a nuestras actividades nocturnas, al medio dia…</p><p>Trato de bromear con AIoros, que cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho, pues, no le había escuchado cuando le dijo que no jugara de esa forma con la pequeña Leviatán, pero, le dejó rodear su cintura con sus brazos, acariciando su mejilla.</p><p>-Eres un grandisimo idiota.</p><p>Suponía que era un regaño, pero si lo decía de esa forma, con ese tono de voz, permitiendo que rodeara su cintura, le parecía mucho más un hermoso cumplido, en especial, con esa mirada tan dulce, con un resplandor sin igual.</p><p>-Soy un grandísimo idiota, pero uno enamorado, en eso tienes razón.</p><p>Aioros no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo enojado con él, porque Saga sabía que le quería, que le amaría de cualquier forma y debía admitir, que fue mucho más fácil para él, enfrentarse a Shura, que a Saga, porque de seguir su alfa, probablemente se hubiera entregado.</p><p>-Te estaba insultando Saga, porque no debes tratar a un bebé como un juguete, además, que harás cuando nazcan los nuestros, le trataras como a una muñeca.</p><p>Saga negó eso, no los trataría como a una muñeca, eso nunca, ellos serian guerreros, podrían defenderse y decidir su destino, de tener gemelos no ocultarian a uno de ellos, además, de que le rompería a las piernas al primero que se le ocurriera decirle a uno de sus tesoros que era una estrella de la desgracia.</p><p>-No, porque serán poderosos, pequeños invencibles que me ayudaran a conquistar el mundo para su omega.</p><p>Aioros encontró sus palabras graciosas, tanto que comenzo a reir en voz alta, relamiendo sus labios, cuando Saga lo cargo para sentarlo en la mesa, acomodándose entre sus piernas, para besarle con fuerza, ingresando su lengua en su boca.</p><p>-Ellos y los hijos de mi hermano, serán una fuerza invencible en este mundo.</p><p>Estaba bromeando por supuesto, no deseaba conquistar el mundo, pero sí creía, lo sabía perfectamente, que sus hijos y los de su hermano, serian invencibles, tan poderosos como los doce dorados.</p><p>-Estas loco Saga…</p><p>Se quejó, quitándose la camisa que cubría su cuerpo, relamiendo sus labios, cuando Saga hizo lo mismo, desabrochando su cinturón con demasiada rapidez, buscando desvestirle con avidez.</p><p>-Pero aun asi te amo.</p><p>Aioros levantó sus caderas para que pudieran quitarle los pantalones, que resbalaron con facilidad, porque estaba descalzo en el templo de su alfa, quedando desnudo frente a la mirada de su alfa, que le recorrió lujurioso.</p><p>-Y siempre te amare.</p><p>Saga esperaba que eso fuera cierto, porque quería ser un alfa digno de su amado compañero, que le miraba con la misma clase de lujuria, frente a quien se arrodillo, lamiendo su tobillo, la planta de su pie, recorriendo su pierna, su pantorrilla con su lengua, riendose cuando Aioros tiro de él, para que se acercara más a su cuerpo.</p><p>-Deseo que me hagas tuyo ahora, mi dulce alfa.</p><p>Saga asintió, acomodándose entre las piernas de Aioros, que las abrió, para darle un espacio en su cuerpo, esperando el momento para sentir el sexo de su alfa, que le miraba fijamente, con cierta picardía, para bajar entonces la bandana que rodeaba su frente, cubriendo sus ojos.</p><p>-Mi dulce arquero, te enseñare el significado del placer en mis brazos.</p><p>Saga cambio en ese momento, sus ojos se pintaron de rojo, llenos de sangre, su cabello de gris, liberando su cosmos, ahora que su omega estaba ciego, con los ojos vendados, lamiendo su cuello, con lentitud.</p><p>-Si, enseñamelo.</p><p>Escuchando un gemido largo, lánguido, cuando su lengua recorrió uno de sus pezones, lentamente, ingresando la punta en su tetilla, pellizcando la otra con las puntas de sus dedos, acomodándose entre sus piernas, pero no para penetrarle, sino para rozar sus sexos, ambos erguidos.</p><p>-Enséñame el placer de tus brazos.</p><p>Saga continuó una línea recta en dirección de su pecho, de su torso, buscando su ombligo, que penetró con su lengua, bajando un poco más, para zambullirse entre sus piernas, lamiendo toda su extensión, ingresando en su humedad con delicadeza.</p><p>-Saga…</p><p>Pronunció estremeciéndose al sentir su lengua, sus dedos ingresando en su cuerpo con delicadeza, con movimientos lentos, sintiéndose seguro como siempre, ansioso por sentirlo en su cuerpo, mordiendo sus nudillos, para apagar sus gemidos que eran muy sonoros.</p><p>-Saga…</p><p>Su alfa acomodándose entre sus piernas, esta vez con su miembro erecto entre sus piernas, ingreso en su cuerpo con un solo movimiento, sosteniendo su cintura con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que Aioros se sostenía de sus hombros, marcándolo con sus uñas, gimiendo en su oído.</p><p>-Saga…</p><p>Saga le besó con fuerza, silenciando sus gemidos, sus palabras, encantado con su sabor, con su calor, marcando ese cuerpo para él, para que ese dios menor, esa bestia deforme, se diera cuenta que si tocaba a su omega, a ese omega en especial, su compañero, tendría que enfrentarse con el dios Ares, con la guerra y debía comenzar a buscarse otra víctima, a menos, que quisiera que lo degollara y su piel lanuda fuera colgada de su chimenea.</p><p>-Saga, mi Saga, mi alfa.</p><p>Con un empuje más libero su semilla en el cuerpo de su omega, pero necesitaban más, y lo sabían los dos, por lo cual, Saga le cargó entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a su lecho, para disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos, esa paz de la que disfrutaban después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>-Si, soy tu alfa, tu alfa.</p><p>Saga depositó su cuerpo en la cama que compartían, para seguir besando ese cuerpo que se le entregaba, gimiendo, jadeando, ansioso por dejar impregnado su cuerpo con su cosmos, con su marca, la del dios de la guerra que en ese momento dominaba la consciencia de su envase, que era una faceta mucho más amable de su verdadero ser, un dios en toda la extensión de la palabra.</p><p>-Soy tu alfa, mi omega, tu alfa.</p><p>Y entonces, mandó un mensaje con su cosmos, una promesa de dolor a cualquiera que quisiera tocar a su omega, que se atreviera a intentar apartarlo de su lado, ya fuera ese dios, otro alfa, o su propio hermano, su arquero no se marcharía de su lado.</p><p>-Y yo soy tuyo, yo soy tuyo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebarán despertó algunas horas después con un terrible dolor de cabeza, llevando su mano a su frente, tratando de comprender qué había pasado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para abrirlos de nuevo, acostumbrándose a la luz de esa extraña habitación, que era Lemuriana, reconocía esa decoración en donde fuera.</p><p>Era una cama inmensa, muy cómoda, con demasiadas almohadas, que le hacía sentir como si estuviera acostado sobre nubes, pero, no era su templo, no era la casa de tauro y tampoco la casa de aries.</p><p>-No puede ser…</p><p>Se quejó Aldebaran levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, observando un maniquí con ropa lemuriana parecida a la de Mu, pero de su tamaño, hecha para él supuso, que contrastaba con la que él tenía puesta, pantalones de dril, una playera amarilla y una chamarra cafe.</p><p>-Maldición Mu, en que estas pensando.</p><p>No esperaba que le respondieran, mucho menos que Mu estuviera recargado contra una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados, mirandole fijamente, como si lo hubiera estado esperando por su despertar, desde que le dejó en esa cama.</p><p>-En lo mucho que te amo, mi dulce omega.</p><p>Aldebaran apretó los dientes, molesto, furioso, al ver que le había atacado una tercera ocasión, para llevárselo lejos, dejando a Kiki en el santuario, como si no le importara en lo absoluto su seguridad.</p><p>-¿Donde esta Kiki?</p><p>Mu ladeo la cabeza, Kiki estaba en el santuario, era un lugar seguro y Shion podía encargarse de él si estaba en peligro, pero no lo estaba, su hijo siempre lograba salir ileso, habia participado en varias guerras, era un orgullo para ambos.</p><p>-En el santuario, pero cuando sepa que te he secuestrado, escapara de él y vendrá por nosotros.</p><p>Al escuchar esa frialdad, Aldebarán ya no pudo más, estaba furioso y se levantó, para golpear a Mu, dándole un manotazo en el rostro, que le lanzó al suelo, haciéndole caer sin gracia, porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para defenderse.</p><p>-¡Ya no más Mu! ¡Ya no soporto más!</p><p>Aldebaran intentó salir, pero Mu utilizo su cosmos para evitar que huyera, siendo detenido por su alfa, cuyo ataque logró evitar con su guardia, que era perfecta, impenetrable, aunque sus técnicas de telequinesis o de proyección de cosmos no eran tan poderosas, sus ataques o defensas de cuerpo a cuerpo eran de las mejores entre los santos dorados.</p><p>-Cuatro veces, ya me has atacado cuatro veces, Mu de Aries.</p><p>Mu se levantó del suelo con calma, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, suspirando angustiado al ver que su omega estaba sumamente molesto, dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, para regresar al Santuario.</p><p>-Y alfa de Aldebarán de Tauro.</p><p>Pronunció con cierta inseguridad, que fue respondida con una negación con la cabeza de Aldebarán, que se negaba a aceptar ese título, porque no sentía que Mu lo quisiera, lo único que necesitaba era un omega, pero no a él.</p><p>-Ya no, tu no me amas, ni siquiera se porque insistes en esta ilusión… tu no eres asi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Reuniones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De que estas hablando?</p><p>Mu parecía no entender la decisión de Aldebarán, cuyo cosmos estaba elevándose rápidamente, esperando pelear con él por su libertad, para apartarse de su afecto, de su amor y sus promesas.</p><p>-Pero yo soy así, yo todo el tiempo pienso en ti, yo te amo, y siempre he sido tu alfa, aunque no sea aquel que tú deseas y mereces.</p><p>Mu bajo las barreras que había puesto con su cosmos, cayendo de rodillas, con lágrimas de sus ojos, golpeando el suelo con sus puños cerrados, para después cubrir su rostro, tratando de cubrir su llanto de su omega, pues, era un alfa, estos tenían que ser fuertes, como murallas inquebrantables, para proteger a su omega.</p><p>-Aunque yo te amo, te amo y no concibo una vida sin ti.</p><p>Aldebaran por un momento quiso marcharse, utilizar esa oportunidad, dando unos pasos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos de Mu, que aun lloraba en el suelo, comprendiendo que no podía dejarlo así, llorando solo en su habitación.</p><p>-Mu…</p><p>Se agachó, para limpiar sus lágrimas, suspirando con pesar, desviando poco después la mirada, tratando de pensar en qué más decirle a su alfa, era gracioso, porque aunque deseaba apartarse seguia viendolo como su alfa.</p><p>-Solo necesito pensar, meditar sobre mi futuro…</p><p>Su futuro, pensó Mu, sosteniendo las manos de Aldebarán, comprendiendo que se imaginaba con una vida en solitario, sin él a su lado, apartado de su cariño, de su vida, cuando él no hacía más que pensar en el futuro que habían planeado juntos.</p><p>-Por un tiempo…</p><p>No dijo nada, sintiendo que aquello que lo atormentaba simplemente seguía creciendo al ver todos sus sueños, sus deseos truncados, aunque Aldebaran trataba de comportarse de una forma amable, cariñosa, estaba despidiéndose.</p><p>-Entonces regresaré al santuario y podremos charlar, comprender que nos paso…</p><p>Lo que había pasado era el anciano maestro, era Arles, era su miedo a que mandaran a su toro a matar al traidor, el enfrentarse con su amado, que le miraba fijamente, esperando escuchar una respuesta suya, su permiso para marcharse y no volver jamás.</p><p>-Pero para eso no tienes que irte…</p><p>Trataba de mantenerse firme, aunque seguía llorando, observando las manos de su toro, que trataba de actuar con gentileza, como si no quisiera hacerle daño, pero su corazón, su psique se estaba quebrando al pensar en una vida sin él.</p><p>-No tienes porque abandonarme, cuando podríamos comenzar a vivir nuestros sueños, podríamos casarnos, unir nuestras vidas con la bendición de mi padre, del patriarca, pero solo si tu se lo pides, para que vea que si me deseas a tu lado, que si me amas, al menos, me quieres más que a Dohko.</p><p>Mu llevó las manos de Aldebarán a su rostro, restregando sus mejillas contra estas, esperando la respuesta del toro que estaba a su lado, guardando silencio, al tratar de comprender porque esos celos hacia el anciano maestro, porque le odiaba tanto, cuando solamente era su amigo.</p><p>-Yo creo que Dohko ama a Shion, no se porque pidio mi mano, pero no es por amor ni por deseo…</p><p>Aun así trato utilizar su distanciamiento, la decepción de su omega en su contra, pero no lo permitiría, no dejaría que nadie le quitará a su amado, aunque este ya no quisiera estar a su lado, aunque deseara vivir solo, sin él.</p><p>-Tal vez porque piensa que deseo casarme o un alfa, pero no tiene caso si…</p><p>Diría que no tenía caso si no era Mu, pero, no deseaba seguir pensando en eso, porque temía que ese deseo y esa necesidad por estar a su lado, se desvaneceria cuando se terminara esa locura.</p><p>-¿Si no soy yo? ¿Si no estamos juntos?</p><p>De nuevo se ilusionó al realizar esas preguntas, acercándose a su rostro con delicadeza, para besarle, posando sus labios en los de su amado, que se sonrojo, sosteniendo la respiración, pues, aún le deseaba, demasiado, y su cercanía le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, como cuando era un chiquillo.</p><p>-Mu, te lo suplico, debemos…</p><p>Mu negó eso, besándole de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios de nuevo, jalando su cuerpo hacia él, para acercarse mucho más, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, gimiendo cuando su toro no se apartó.</p><p>-Déjame explicar mis acciones, por favor…</p><p>Aldebaran no volvió a pelear por separarse, sintiendo las manos de Mu ahora acariciando sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma, su calor, acariciando su mejilla, para besarle, comprendiendo que era demasiado débil para mantenerlo lejos, a pesar de su enojo, lo supo en el momento en que le vio llorar.</p><p>-Sólo escúchame unos momentos y eso es todo…</p><p>Asintió, apartándose de Mu, quien le siguió para besar su mano, el dorso de esta y después su brazo, mirándole con una expresión que le decía lo mucho que le amaba, al menos, en ese momento.</p><p>-Arles cuando gobernaba, le ordenó a Milo que matara a Camus, por marcharse a Siberia, sólo porque decidió abandonar el santuario, a ti te habrian mandado a matarme y yo no deseaba pelear contra ti, enfrentarme a mi omega, porque tú habrías cumplido con tu deber, a cualquier costo…</p><p>Eso explicaba mucho de su ausencia antes de la guerra con la diosa Athena, pero no la que le siguió, aunque, debían prepararse para la batalla, Mu no regresó al santuario, pero en ese momento estaba feliz pues su alfa estaba vivo, en cambio, Camus había muerto, haciéndole sentir culpable por su buena suerte.</p><p>-Yo sabía que tú estabas enojado conmigo y temía que quisieras alejarte de mi, por eso trate de mantener las distancias, hasta le pedí ayuda a ese maldito traidor, una forma de recuperar tu afecto, de ganarme tu perdón, pero él en cambio fue con Shion, para exigirle tu mano.</p><p>Lentamente su cosmos era liberado, convirtiéndose en una fuerza aterradora, que iba destruyendo el suelo debajo de ellos, quebrando las ventanas, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una técnica mortal.</p><p>-Los seguí a esa taberna, le vi coqueteando contigo y en ese momento, ya no supo qué hacer, solo que te deseaba a mi lado, para siempre, sin importar lo que yo tenga que hacer, no puedo dejarte ir.</p><p>Mu beso los labios de Aldebarán, invadiendo su espacio, nublando su mente en ese instante, pero regresó a sus cinco sentidos, cuando los cristales de las ventanas se quebraron, con un estridente estallido que le hizo ver, que su alfa era un peligro para sí mismo, para los demás, por lo que no podía dejarle solo.</p><p>-Pero parte de mi no quiere obligarte a permanecer conmigo, así que si eso deseas, puedes irte, porque aunque no lo parezca yo te amo, aunque llegues a odiarme, aunque me desprecies porque no he sido un buen alfa nunca.</p><p>Aldebaran en ese momento agradeció que Kiki no estuviera presente en esa habitación, porque no deseaba que pensara que su padre, su maestro, era un monstruo, quién soltó sus manos, abrazándose a sí mismo, como para obligarse a no tocar su cuerpo de nuevo.</p><p>-Pero te pido, te suplico, que nunca dejes que nadie más te toque...</p><p>Aldebaran no se apartó, mirándole fijamente, comprendiendo que su malestar iba en aumento, pero su afecto parecía real, su cariño parecía real, su deseo y a pesar de todo, no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento, cuando parecía que sufría por culpa suya.</p><p>-Se que no es justo, porque tu te mereces a alguien más, alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero no soportare que alguien más toque tu piel, o bese tus labios, que te haga suyo, en especial si es el anciano maestro y en ese caso, no se que hare, pero se que no será bueno…</p><p>Los dedos de Mu comenzaban a lastimar su propia piel, dejando algunos moretones, sus lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, mojando el suelo debajo suyo, haciéndole llorar con él, pero se mantuvo apartado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, porque si le abrazaba, si le prometía quedarse a su lado, tal vez solo empeoraría ese mal.</p><p>-Y aunque estés lejos de mi, aunque te vayas, yo seguiré siendo tu alfa, no me veo como nada más y tu seras mi omega, mi pareja, la pareja de alguien que no te merece, de alguien que tal vez llegues a odiar, pero, eso es lo que siento.</p><p>Jamás podría odiarlo, como podría si era el padre de su Kiki, cómo podía despreciarlo si era el alfa a quien amaba, su rechazo se debía, a que no creía que se quedara a su lado, que cumpliera sus promesas, porque ese mal, nublaba su mente, y sin embargo, si le daba la espalda, si se marchaba sin más, su amado estaría en peligro, o sería un peligro para los demás, por lo que no podía marcharse, hasta que no regresara a su indiferente personalidad.</p><p>-Me quedaré un poco más, pero tienes que jurarme que no harás ninguna locura, que no atacaras a nadie, por favor.</p><p>Cuando Aldebarán termino de decir esas palabras, sintió como Mu se recargaba contra su pecho, abrazándolo, aun llorando, pero un poco mas quedito, menos desesperado.</p><p>-Me quieres, si me quieres…</p><p>*****</p><p>-A ver, dejame ver si entendí bien esto…</p><p>Pronunció Shura, bastante molesto, tanto que ni el cigarrillo en su boca, ni la risa de Angelo, pudo distraerlo, después de escuchar la explicación de Afrodita de lo que había hecho, como le hizo jurar a Minos que lo visitaria, haciéndole creer que le esperaba un cuarto de tormentos.</p><p>-Creíste que era una buena idea obligar a Minos a visitarte en tus aposentos a cambio de tu silencio, por algo que no me quieres decir, como si fueras a forzarlo a compartir tu lecho, después de explicarle que tu deseabas ser la pareja dominante.</p><p>Afrodita asintió, sonaba mucho peor de lo que era, además, Minos le humilló y él fue quien le ofreció ese jugoso trato, acaso debía decirle que no lo deseaba, que no lo necesitaba, asi sin mas, eso no era lo que Saga les enseño.</p><p>-Le enseñare que podemos llevarnos bien, que soy el omega indicado para el.</p><p>Shura negó eso, no creía que fuera una buena idea obligar a Minos a visitar su habitación, o su lecho en contra de su voluntad, como si Afrodita fuera uno de esos monstruos abusivos que pensaban podían obtener todo lo que deseaban por la fuerza.</p><p>-O que tiene razón y si eres veneno.</p><p>Angelo golpeo el brazo de Shura, al ver que Afrodita no tomaba muy bien esas palabras, ese regaño, aunque pensaba como su alfa, ese era un error, tratar de obligar a Minos a aceptarle en su lecho, lo unico que haria seria alejarlo.</p><p>-Mira, me siento raro diciendo esto, pero estas actuando como un idiota, como si no te importara en lo absoluto sus sentimientos o sus deseos, así no te amara y si puede llegar a odiarte.</p><p>Afrodita asintió, pero no daría un paso atrás, no cuando tenía la oportunidad para enseñarle que eran sumamente compatibles, que podían estar juntos, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, en especial, que él podía ser tan buen amante como cualquiera, un buen dominante, un proveedor sin igual, un guardián, lo que una persona necesitaba en su vida.</p><p>-Esta noche le demostrare a todos lo contrario, Minos sera mio, lo se bien.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Está listo, no dirá nada al respecto.</p><p>Minos siempre era silencioso, demasiado encerrado en sí mismo, pero aquella ocasión era por mucho más retraído que de costumbre, por lo cual, Aiacos se sentó frente a él, con una expresión de burla.</p><p>-¿Cómo lo lograste?</p><p>Minos aceptó la bebida que Aiacos le ofreció, suponiendo que venderse era muy poco para proteger a su señor, a su dios, a su primavera y a su primer hijo, que ni siquiera nacía todavía.</p><p>-Le daré lo que desea.</p><p>Susurro bebiendo el alcohol ofrecido, con una sonrisa de medio lado, admirando de cierta forma la actitud de ese omega, su astucia, aunque él puso la carnada.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que desea?</p><p>Aiacos quiso saberlo, bebiendo en compañía de Minos, esperando por escuchar que pudo darle que ese hermoso omega quisiera.</p><p>-Mi cuerpo.</p><p>El espectro de piel morena escupió el licor, mirándole fijamente, con una interrogación en su rostro.</p><p>-Seré su omega.</p><p>Minos rió entre dientes, mirándole con una expresión que mostraba que no estaba para nada contento con eso.</p><p>-Esta noche, visitaré su cuarto y haré lo que me ordene la dulce rosa venenosa.</p><p>Aiacos ya no supo qué más decir, únicamente elevó su vaso, para brindar por él.</p><p>-Brindo por tu lealtad.</p><p>Minos tambien brindo por su lealtad, con una sonrisa de medio lado, silenciando su molestia y su furia.</p><p>-Y después de eso me vengare.</p><p>Aiacos comenzó a reírse, porque Minos nunca había sido forzado a realizar un acto como ese y solo por el bienestar de su dios, era que aceptó esa propuesta tan humillante.</p><p>-Y cuando muera, me volveré a vengar por esta humillación.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Se llama Leviatán, es mi hija, la primera de varios que vendrán.</p><p>Kanon mantenía a la pequeña en sus brazos, para que los dos muchachos de bronce pudieran verla, emocionado, esperando la reacción de sus dos aliados.</p><p>-Mi pequeña y hermosa dragoncita, mi huevito.</p><p>Hyoga se levantó de la silla, para cargar a la pequeña en sus brazos, encontrandola sumamente hermosa, tan linda como una mañana de primavera o uno de sus paisajes de su niñez.</p><p>-¡Que hermosa es!</p><p>Shun se acerco a la pequeña en los brazos de su omega, acariciando su mejilla, con una expresión impenetrable.</p><p>-Es hermosa Leviatán, una digna heredera de tu poder.</p><p>Shun se había marchado de nuevo y era Hades quien hablaba, observando a Kanon con una mirada que le hizo sentir como si pudiera leer su mente.</p><p>-Mi viejo amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Aliados.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaka espero unos momentos antes de buscar a Kiki, que estaba solo en el templo del patriarca, como si estuviera maldito, como si le tuvieran miedo y es que muchas veces, así se le trataba a los lemurianos, les tenían como criaturas divinas, tanto, que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos.</p><p>Kiki ya tenía trece años, ya no era un niño, así que como el más joven lemuriano, era temido por su poder, por su linaje, aunque seguía siendo un granuja, la mayor parte de sus congéneres le trataban como algo caído del cielo, dándole la espalda, dejándolo en la soledad.</p><p>Como sucedio con Mu, pero con Mu era por mucho peor, ya que se trataba del alumno del propio Shion, que era el patriarca, que simplemente realizaba su deber, proteger el santuario, dejando solo a su propio hijo, que generalmente vagaba por allí, celoso de los gemelos, que habían sido adoptados por el anciano lemuriano, pero ellos no tenían sus características, por lo cual no eran temidos, además, ellos se hacían compañia.</p><p>-Kiki.</p><p>El pequeño lemuriano acudió inmediatamente al encuentro de Shaka quien sabía era un buen amigo de Mu, quien le señaló que le acompañara, lo siguiera a su templo, una orden que seguiría con mucho gusto, pues estaba aburriendose en ese sitio.</p><p>-¿Porque mi maestro Mu y el señor Aldebarán están peleando?</p><p>Esa era una pregunta muy difícil de responder, porque ni él sabía muy bien cual era la causa de su discusión, pero esperaba que pudieran solucionar sus asuntos, porque les había visto convivir juntos, estaba seguro que se amaban.</p><p>-En ocasiones cuando las personas guardan silencio por mucho tiempo, les es muy difícil decirse lo que piensan o desean y con ellos ha pasado eso, han dejado que el tiempo les haga a un lado.</p><p>Kiki se detuvo, sabía que el señor Aldebarán era un omega y que su maestro lo quería mucho, demasiadas veces como para poder contarlas, su maestro había estado en compañía del amable omega, que le cocinaba comida deliciosa, que le había enseñado a defenderse y a pelear, por lo que siempre quiso creer que los dos estaban enamorados, pues les veía como una familia.</p><p>-Pero ellos se quieren mucho, porque desearían separarse, porque mi maestro actuaba así con Aldebarán, como si quisiera hacerle daño, esa no es la forma de tratar a quien tu amas y sé que mi maestro ama al gran toro.</p><p>Shaka no supo qué decir al respecto, pero suponía que lo minimo que podia hacer por ellos era encargarse de la seguridad y comodidad de Kiki, porque sabía que Shion no era un padre muy dedicado, al menos, no desde que iniciaron las guerras, después de haber adoptado a los gemelos, que vieron lo mejor de él.</p><p>-En ocasiones lastimamos a las personas que más amamos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dohko ni por un instante pensó en permanecer en su templo, porque se habían llevado a uno de ellos, al toro, y aunque fuera considerado un traidor, se marcharía por él, para buscarlo para dar con él y regresarlo al santuario.</p><p>En el interior de su templo, vistió con su armadura y decidió marcharse del santuario, antes de que Shion quisiera evitarselo, negarle su ayuda al toro, que habían transformado en un sacrificio, no para dioses antiguos, o modernos, sino para la propia sangre del patriarca.</p><p>-No será un toro de sacrificio.</p><p>Y aunque ya había dado su respuesta, que era que deseaba la soledad, estar lejos de cualquiera de los dos, creía que si comprendía que le deseaba como un amante, no como un amigo, le aceptaría a su lado.</p><p>-No lo voy a permitir.</p><p>Shion sintió el estallido de su cosmos, así como se alejaba del santuario en busca de Aldebarán, pero no pudo hacer nada por el momento, no pudo evitarlo, pero si cumpliria su amenaza, si mandaria a buscarlo por los guerreros más poderosos del santuario, aunque pensaba que no era del todo justo hacer algo como eso.</p><p>-Maldita sea Dohko, no quería hacer esto, pero tu me obligaste...</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Como me llamaste?</p><p>Pregunto Kanon sin comprender muy bien qué estaba pasando en ese momento, porque le decía viejo amigo, retrocediendo unos pasos, observando a la bebé en los brazos de su omega, que también le veía extrañado.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?</p><p>Hades acarició la mejilla de la pequeña que solo se rió al sentir la punta de esos dedos de uñas negras, mirándole fijamente con una expresión alegre, pasando su mirada a su soldado más leal, que podía ver, ya estaba esperando otro pequeño, del mismo Leviatán, que actuaba como si lo hubiera maldecido.</p><p>-Te dije viejo amigo, porque eso somos, te dije Leviatán, porque eso eres, el gran Leviatán de los mares, pensé que tu armadura sería una buena pista, o tu gusto inequívoco por la oscuridad que emana mi fiel Radamanthys, un dragón alado, para un dragon marino.</p><p>Hyoga le veía en completo silencio, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, sintiendo como Radamanthys le acercaba una silla para que pudiera sentarse, él también guardando silencio, sin saber si debía arrodillarse, o estar igual de sorprendido como su compañero.</p><p>-No te arrodilles Radamanthys, no es necesario que lo hagas, ademas, creo que ya no me perteneces a mí, sino al mi amigo aquí presente, como un obsequio de mi amistad.</p><p>La actitud de Hades reflejaba camaradería, su guardia estaba baja, sus manierismos eran delicados, pero no controlados, se sabía entre aliados, así que por eso se permitía conversar de esa forma con ellos.</p><p>-He encontrado a mi primavera, oculto entre los hielos eternos, espera un hijo mío, un tesoro engendrado por un dios, un tesoro que no puedo proteger si estoy tan debilitado.</p><p>Kanon observó a Hyoga, que llevó una mano a su vientre, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que eso significaba, tratando de mantener la calma y no desesperarse al saberse un monstruo, una criatura de cosmos oscuro, una bestia de las profundidades.</p><p>-Pero tu si podrias, tu podrias hacerme un último favor, proteger a mi pequeño fruto, para que madure y dé más frutos, como es lo correcto y lo natural, para que no sea transformado en vino de una cosecha prematura.</p><p>Radamanthys le permitió a Hyoga, que era el más afectado en ese momento, cargar a su pequeña en sus brazos, para dirigirse a su dios Hades, notando como esa información había afectado a todos los presentes, al chico rubio y a su alfa, que se imaginaba como una mala persona, una criatura de pesadillas, cuando no lo era.</p><p>-¿Vino? ¿Cosechas? ¿De que esta hablando mi señor?</p><p>Hades no tenía tiempo para guardar silencios dramáticos, así que usando un poco de su cosmos, le mostró a los dos juerguistas a los pies de la estatua desecrada de Athena, en donde conforme pasaban las horas, mas y mas soldados iban reuniéndose, uno de ellos Aioria.</p><p>-Dionisio usa la vida de los jóvenes, de sus juerguistas para mantenerse vivo, pero su vino, este usa los frutos de los viñedos de los dioses, niños nacidos con el cosmos de guerreros como ustedes y mientras más jóvenes, es mucho mejor para él, como su pequeña Leviatán, o mi conejito, o el niño nacido del toro, ellos serán los primeros en morir, arrancados de los brazos de sus padres.</p><p>Dionisio le había sido indiferente, pero cuando el bastardo quiso cosechar a su hijo, eso era un acto que condenaba y que no permitiría.</p><p>-Y si proteges a mi niño, trayendome la cabeza de Dionisio y de Pan como obsequio, liberaré a tu compañero de mi servicio, para que los dos estén juntos eternamente.</p><p>Kanon guardó silencio, observando a su bebé en los brazos de Hyoga, después su estómago abultado, pensando que no solo deseaba quitarle a su omega, también deseaba arrebatarle a su bebé, a su dragoncita, para convertirla en vino, con lo que sea que les hiciera en el proceso a todos esos frutos, pero había estado en un viñedo alguna vez y las imágenes que fueron a su mente no eran agradables.</p><p>-No soy tu amigo, tampoco soy un monstruo, soy Kanon de Geminis o Kanon de dragón marino, pero no soy un leviatán, sin embargo, no permitiré que lastimen a mi omega, ni que toquen a mis hijos, ni a ninguno de los niños de este planeta.</p><p>Era absurdo ese pensamiento de negar lo que era, porque el dragón marino era precisamente Leviatán, su coraza protegida por el dios del mar, pero una vez que abriera los ojos, retomaría su antigua gloria.</p><p>-Eso me basta Kanon, pero no puedes negar la realidad por mucho tiempo, eso solo trae la división, que Leviatán se levante desde las sombras, y te deje a ti, sin comprender las acciones del verdadero tu…</p><p>Inmediatamente después, Shun cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza, sin comprender qué había pasado en ese momento, sintiendo las manos de Kanon en sus hombros, para ayudarle a levantarse, escuchando los movimientos de Hyoga, que aun sentado en esa silla, trataba de pensar quienes eran sus principales víctimas.</p><p>-Tu hija, nuestro conejito… y el niño nacido del toro… ¿Kiki?</p><p>Debía ser Kiki, porque Aldebarán era un omega y siempre estaba velando por el bienestar del pequeño granuja, lo sabían, porque fue el toro quien le dijo a su alfa que no debería dejarse llevar por lo que decían era el perfecto compañero, pues, lo que más importaba era el alma de su compañero, el cariño y la compañía que le brindaran a su par.</p><p>-¡Kiki también está en peligro!</p><p>*****</p><p>Comían en silencio casi absoluto, Aldebaran apenas probaba bocado, aunque la mesa por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender tenia varios platillos que él apreciaba, Mu había mantenido su distancia, no había tratado de tocarlo, o acercarse a él, más de lo moralmente correcto, si no tomabas en cuenta que le había secuestrado del santuario.</p><p>Sin embargo Aldebarán no hacia mas que pensar en Kiki, en el pequeño granuja que siempre se metia en problemas, al que quería mucho, porque era fruto de su cuerpo y era un buen muchacho, Mu lo había educado bien, aunque, en muchas ocasiones había resultado malherido en su cuidado.</p><p>-No dejo de pensar en Kiki, lo extraño mucho, así que debemos ir por el.</p><p>Le ordenó por primera vez a su alfa que deseaba que hicieran, porque su instinto, podían decir su instinto de omega, o de madre, le decía que su pequeño estaba solo, está desamparado, necesitaba ayuda, apenas tenía trece años, era un niño, uno muy fuerte, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.</p><p>-Así podremos ser una familia, los tres solos en Jamir, explicarle nuestro silencio, pero también que los dos daríamos nuestra vida por estar a su lado y porque sea feliz.</p><p>Mu trato de pensar en que responderle, en una forma de decirle que no podían ir por él, porque los separarian, porque Dohko insistía en buscar su mano y que de verlo, estaba seguro de que lo mataría con sus propias manos.</p><p>-Kiki es mucho más capaz de lo que piensas, él puede cuidarse muy bien solo, será un guerrero brillante.</p><p>Aldebaran sabía que no era la intención de Mu reaccionó golpeando la mesa, destruyendola con un solo golpe de su mano, apretando los dientes, debido a su enojo, levantándose de un solo movimiento.</p><p>-Se que no he estado a su lado, que no conozco la mayor parte de su vida, no tienes porque recordarmelo…</p><p>Mu guardó silencio, dejando que se marchara, recordando las palabras de su maestro cuando lo estaba entrenando, al menos aquellas que entendió, y estas eran que los patriarcas debían ser fieles a Athena, no debían tener pareja, así que, cuando niño, creyó que lo mejor era ocultar a su toro, esperando que alguien más fuera el patriarca.</p><p>-Dormiré en la misma habitación de siempre.</p><p>No quería ser patriarca, no quería una mayor responsabilidad que reparar las armaduras, por lo cual decidió declinar si su maestro deseaba nombrarlo patriarca, pero, para su buena o mala suerte, había decidido que fuera Aioros el responsable del santuario, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo nombrara su sucesor de nuevo, pues, tenía un alfa, una familia y su lealtad debía ser únicamente de Athena.</p><p>-Mi maestro quería dejarme su título, me estaba entrenando para ser patriarca, pero yo debía ser fiel únicamente a nuestra diosa, por lo que pensé que si sabía lo nuestro me ordenaría abandonarte y no desea eso, así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ocultarte, no porque no quisiera que me vieran contigo, o porque no esté orgulloso de haber sido elegido por ti, solo que, no deseaba perderte.</p><p>Aldebaran escuchó atento esas palabras, para después retirarse con un paso lento, para encerrarse en la que consideraba su habitación, observando una pequeña caja, debajo de la cama, de madera, que llamó su atención, una caja grande, algo pesada, que ocultaba algo que le hizo estremecer en cuanto lo vio, pues lo recordaba bien, de su primer viaje a Lemuria.</p><p>-¿Esto es?</p><p>Mu ingreso en esa habitación, cruzando sus brazos con fuerza, porque de lo contrario querría abrazar a su toro, pero él no deseaba sus caricias, y se mantuvo apartado de sus brazos.</p><p>-Lo compre cuando lo vimos esa vez, quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando te pidiera tu mano y tu me dijeras que sí, claro que tuve que mandarlo a hacer de tu talla…</p><p>Aldebaran lo extendió fuera de la caja, un atuendo de bodas, que llamó su atención en Lemuria, una ropa hermosa, con bordados y telas llamativas, un atuendo que era acompañado de un juguete, un muñeco de trapo con el que jugaba con Kiki, el único regalo que le había dado.</p><p>-Kiki dejó de jugar con él cuando tenía ocho años, así que lo guarde en esa caja, no deseaba que se perdiera y pensé, que tal vez podría heredarlo…</p><p>No supo qué decir en ese momento, dejando el vestido dentro de su caja, pero manteniendo el juguete en su mano, recordando el año en que estuvieron juntos, alargando una mision que resulto sumamente sencilla.</p><p>-Claro que eso fue antes de comprender lo mal alfa que he sido y lo imposible de ganarme tu perdón.</p><p>Mu poco después cerró la puerta, para retirarse a su estudio, dejando solo a su toro, con el juguete en sus manos y la caja con el atuendo a sus pies.</p><p>-No es justo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion al sentir que Dohko se marchaba del santuario, decidió mandar a un guerrero que era lo suficiente poderoso para detenerlo, ese era Shaka, aunque en un principio quiso mandar a uno de los gemelos.</p><p>-Ve por Dohko, regresarlo al santuario, pero no quiero que lo lastimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Rosas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo pasó demasiado pronto, al igual que la noche, en todos el santuario, en cada uno de los templos, en especial, aquel de Piscis, en donde su dueño se encontraba cruzando sus brazos, observando el suelo, sin saber muy bien que pensar, escuchando los pasos de Minos, que se acercaba con demasiada lentitud, con una actitud soberbia, como si se acercara al cadalzo.</p><p>-Te comportas como si este fuera tu funeral…</p><p>Minos únicamente detuvo sus pasos, para seguir adelante, deteniéndose a su lado, con una expresión que parecía ser indiferente, pero Afrodita suponía que no le gustaba en lo absoluto tener que ir a verle, para proteger a su señor.</p><p>-Seré muy bueno contigo, tanto que no volverás a pensar en nadie mas que yo en toda tu vida.</p><p>Pronunció Afrodita, colocando una mano en su hombro, para indicarle el camino, sintiendo como Minos, poco a poco iba tensandose mucho más, dar esos pasos eran toda una tortura para él.</p><p>-Siéntate aquí, quiero que te pongas esta venda en los ojos, y que no te la quites hasta que yo te lo haya ordenado.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos vio la venda, la que tomó y se puso, con unas manos temblorosas, no podía fingir indiferencia, cuando ese día sería el peor de toda su existencia, cuando sería humillado, por una rosa cuyo perfume llamaba sus sentidos.</p><p>Aunque estaba preparado para todo lo que vendría, suponiendo que pronto le seguirian unas cadenas, o unas cuerdas, algo que no le permitiera huir, y aunque lo deseaba, su honor, su lealtad hacia su dios y su familia se lo evitaba por completo.</p><p>-No pensé que fueras un sádico.</p><p>Se quejó, escuchando un sonido extraño, como Afrodita iba acomodando alguna clase de instrumentos en una mesa de madera, estremeciéndose cuando sintió una de las rosas acariciando su mejilla, así como el cálido aliento del santo dorado en su cuello, exitandolo apenas un poco, sentimiento que ocultó inmediatamente.</p><p>-He leído muchos libros sobre ti, Minos, todos ellos dicen que eres un hombre sádico, pero supongo, que nunca has estado del otro lado del fuete.</p><p>Minos apretó los dientes, respirando hondo, controlando su cosmos, su cuerpo y cada parte de sí para no atacar a la dulce rosa, que se sentó en una silla, no muy lejos de él, pues, tomando una de sus manos, hizo que colocaran las manos en la mesa.</p><p>-Ya puedes quitarte la venda de tus ojos, hermoso juez Minos, pero antes, debo recordarte que me prometiste hacer todo lo que yo te pidiera, y lo que deseo es esto.</p><p>Minos se quitó la venda para observar una escena que le hizo sentirse extraño, molesto al pensar en todo lo que se había imaginado ese dia, al escuchar esas tareas, aliviado, porque no penso que despues de las monstruosas palabras pronunciadas en contra de la rosa, esta quisiera eso.</p><p>-Esto es una broma…</p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita soltó su mano, recargándose en sus nudillos, observando la mesa servida para una cena de dos personas, había obtenido ayuda de sus aliados, quienes creían que estaba completamente loco, pero aun asi, le brindaron lo que deseaba, y estarían pendientes, por si el juez decidió bañarse con su sangre.</p><p>-No, juez Minos, lo que más deseo es una oportunidad, así que la tomaré por las buenas o por las malas, y este dia, quiero cenar contigo, como dos personas civilizadas.</p><p>De todas formas al final, esperaba poseerlo, así que no veía porque jugar al buen omega, o al buen alfa, con una cena romántica, con velas y flores, con comida que parecía ser de origen italiano.</p><p>-Es obvio lo que tu deseas de mí, porque perder tanto tiempo y fingir que deseas algo más, ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes la cantidad de atrocidades que he realizado, a cuantas personas he asesinado, así que, no insultes mi inteligencia.</p><p>Afrodita, como si fuera un truco de magia enseñado únicamente a los santos de su constelación, de la nada, como si siempre hubiera estado ahi, empezo a jugar con una rosa blanca, como aquella que se clavó en su corazón.</p><p>-Tu no sabes qué es lo que yo deseo de ti, Minos, pero lo imaginas de una forma muy retorcida, porque nunca, y debes creerme, jamás me atrevería a obligar a nadie a realizar algo que no desea, mucho menos, de una índole sexual.</p><p>Minos comenzó a reírse, al escuchar esas palabras, pues, se encontraba en esa habitación en contra de su voluntad, no porque él quisiera verlo en ese cuarto, a esa hora particular, en la noche, como se le fue ordenado.</p><p>-Estoy aquí no es cierto, tú me forzaste a venir aquí.</p><p>Afrodita negó eso, de nuevo acariciando su rostro con la condenada rosa, que no se atrevió a apartar, porque sabía que no solo eran hermosas, también eran armas mortales.</p><p>-En eso te equivocas, tú quieres estar aquí, no es cierto, tu lo ofreciste y yo lo acepte, no puedes culparme si decido obtener lo mejor de este trato, a menos que desees creer que soy un martir, despues de leer mis constantes pecados.</p><p>Minos sostuvo entonces la muñeca de Afrodita, con suficiente fuerza para que la rosa cayera en la mesa, tratando de amedrentarlo, pero no funcionó, porque la rosa se sonrojo al verle, fijando su vista en sus ojos de color gris, con un tinte plateado, tan inhumanos como la belleza que poseía el juez del Inframundo.</p><p>-Que hermosos… ojos tienes.</p><p>Minos le soltó, a punto de marcharse, pero regresó a su asiento, observando como Afrodita le servía sus alimentos, al igual que un poco de vino rojo como la sangre, esperando que comieran con calma, como si esa fuera una cita.</p><p>-No siempre viví en el santuario, tenía la edad de Kiki cuando llegue aqui, Saga me trajo, supongo que por eso no tuve que realizar el ritual de la sangre envenenada, pero antes de eso, tuve que negociar y ganarme cada mendrugo de pan, por lo cual, considero de muy mal gusto que cualquiera desperdicie un buen alimento, cuando hay tantos otros que soñarian con un pequeño mendrugo.</p><p>Minos seguía firme, guardando silencio, su mirada fija en cualquier otro lugar menos él, sin tocar su alimento, pero siendo lo suficiente cortez como para no irse, o insultarle, y esa inmovilidad había durado al menos una hora de molesto silencio, que le servía para admirar al juez, que era sumamente hermoso.</p><p>-Alguna vez has tenido que negociar por algo, has sentido frío, tal vez hambre, miedo... adelante, se sincero conmigo.</p><p>La comida estaba arruinada por supuesto, se había enfriado tras su larga espera y sabía bien, que Minos estaba planeando su venganza, creyendose humillado por haber aceptado su propuesta, pero también sabía que Minos no habría acudido si no deseaba hacerlo.</p><p>-Y si nunca ha pasado, si siempre he tenido suerte, es mi culpa que nunca haya padecido por nada.</p><p>No esperaba que le respondiera, pero bien sabía que Minos trataría de hacerlo tan difícil como pudiera para ambos, no aceptaría que le deseaba, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si lo hacía, y él no se rendiría, porque sabía que debajo de ese sádico exterior, esa fachada de extraña locura, el juez era una buena persona, la clase de persona que cuida de sus seres queridos, como Saga, como sus dos aliados y no le importaría su pasado, solo castigar a quienes le lastimaron en algún momento de su vida.</p><p>-Pero sabrás negociar, no es verdad.</p><p>Minos asintió, bebiendo por fin un poco de vino, el sabía negociar, la pregunta era si le interesaba negociar con Afrodita, que se mantenía en su sitio, sin tratar de invadir su espacio personal, jugando con su endemoniada rosa, como otras personas juegan con monedas, movimientos extraños, que le hacían querer sostener la rosa y lanzarla hacia alguna parte.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que deseas?</p><p>Una pregunta justa, una pregunta directa, que le hizo sonreír a Afrodita, que le miraba fijamente, con una hermosa sonrisa, en su rostro igualmente hermoso, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, sus labios finos, húmedos, llamando su atención, como todo en aquella rosa.</p><p>-Se que al morir pagare muy caro este atrevimiento, pero, pienso sacar lo mejor de esto.</p><p>Afrodita se levantó de su silla, para acercarse a la ventana de su templo, admirando el paisaje, todas las rosas, pero sobre todo una, la más bella de todas, la más mortal, una rosa de las que solo tenía una sola, cuyo arbusto fue alimentado con sangre, venida del Inframundo, aquella que recorría en el cuerpo de Minos.  </p><p>-Eso ya lo has dicho.</p><p>Los suyos cuidaban de ese arbusto, regado con la sangre de aquel que asesinó a uno de los suyos, una planta necia, caprichosa, que solamente daba una flor, una vez, cada tanto tiempo, algunos decían que una vez cada diez años y era esa ocasión, la primera vez que podía verle florecer, como esperaba, que el amor del juez, floreciera por él, cuando le diera la oportunidad de amarle.</p><p>-Pero hagamos esto, quiero un año, a partir de hoy, tú harás algo que yo desee cada vez que te lo pida, eso no incluye favores sexuales.</p><p>Afrodita se dedicó a ver el rosal, con su única rosa, que se le asemejaba a Minos, pues, tenía un color blanco, platinado, una rosa diferente, oculta en las sombras, en el Inframundo, una rosa, que él deseaba conservar para sí, una rosa, para otra rosa.</p><p>-No seré tu sirviente por todo un año.</p><p>Minos se levanto e intento ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención, buscándolo sin encontrarlo, a sus espaldas, respirando un poco más profundo cuando descubrió su aroma natural, para apartarse de su lado, como si su sola presencia lo quemara.</p><p>-Entonces para acortar este tiempo, cada vez que desee algo especial…</p><p>Afrodita sabia que Minos gustaba del placer, de conocer cosas nuevas, momentos y experiencias que nunca hubiera disfrutado antes, sus libros de historia hablaba de eso, de cómo en ocasiones había tomado algún guerrero ateniense para él, un guerrero que terminaba completamente prendado de su belleza, un tesoro que codiciaba para él, como el amante de la belleza del que se trataba.</p><p>-Sexo…</p><p>Minos de nuevo saltaba a las peores conclusiones, por lo que negó eso, no era sexo lo que deseaba a cambio, ese cuando era otorgado por la voluntad de sus amantes, era mucho más dulce, además, ya lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, él nunca obligaría a nadie a entregarse a él en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>-No, pero de una índole parecida, le restamos una semana a nuestro trato, juez de las almas.</p><p>Tal vez un entrenamiento, una noche acostados en la misma cama, que le permitiera admirar su rostro, acariciar su cuerpo con los pétalos de sus rosas, pero, lo que deseaba en especial, era que Minos, le diera la oportunidad para acercarse a él, que bajara su guardia, y eso pasaria, si pensaba que no duraría su pacto para siempre.</p><p>-Pensé que no me forzarías a nada que yo no desee hacer.</p><p>Era gracioso, generalmente los omegas eran quienes estaban en esa postura, pensó Minos, encontrando refrescante la valentía de Afrodita, su astucia, pues sabía que le haría pagar esa humillación y le daba la oportunidad, de librarse de él, mucho antes de lo que pensaba.</p><p>-No si puedo evitarlo, pero, si tu de alguna manera terminas viniendo a mi, aceptaras que me deseas.</p><p>Minos negó eso, no le deseaba, aunque lo encontraba como el hombre mas hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida, su fuerza de voluntad era por mucho más fuerte que eso, no era un animal y no sería rebajado a uno.</p><p>-No hay trato.</p><p>Afrodita dio varios pasos hacia donde se encontraba Minos, acariciando su mejilla con ambos dedos, guiando su barbilla, para que sus rostros se mirarán, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, sus bocas entreabiertas, como si desearan besarse.</p><p>-Puedes elegir un año o toda una vida, mi dulce Minos, tu decides.</p><p>Minos entonces respondió a las caricias de Afrodita primero con las puntas de sus dedos, recorriendo el hermoso rostro del santo dorado, después, utilizando su dorso de su mano, para seguir con su palma, observando como la rosa se estremecía bajo su tacto, apartándose de un solo movimiento, un único paso.</p><p>-Muy bien, y que deseas que haga este dia.</p><p>Aceptaría esa propuesta, para librarse de Afrodita y poder castigarlo muy pronto, no porque estuviera interesado en la rosa del jardin de la diosa de la sabiduria, quien parecía sumamente sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud, a punto de pedirle que volviera a tocarlo, pero se contuvo.</p><p>-Comer conmigo, como si fuéramos viejos amigos, tal vez amantes, nada más.</p><p>No eran amigos, mucho menos amantes, pero, ya estaba cansado de comer la basura que servían en el santuario, de las precarias condiciones de vida, como si en realidad fueran santos, pero ellos eran espectros, ellos estaban acostumbrados a los finos placeres de la vida.</p><p>-Te arrepentiras por esto.</p><p>Probablemente lo haría, si no supiera exactamente lo que una persona como Minos deseaba en secreto, lo sabía, porque no lo había matado y porque cuando le cubrió los ojos, pudo sentir su nerviosismo, su anticipación, el juez deseaba eso, algo que nunca había probado y el sabia como darselo, para que lo aceptara al final.</p><p>-No lo creo Minos, yo se que tu eres aquel elegido para mi, algunos le llamarían alfa destinado.</p><p>Minos se sentó en la mesa, sirviéndose una buena rebanada de pescado y más vino, negando eso, con una sonrisa, creyendo que Afrodita se estaba burlando de él, al tratar de convencerlo de esa falacia, no del alfa destinado, sino que la rosa creyera en eso.</p><p>-No me digas que crees en esas patrañas.</p><p>Afrodita se sirvió alimento en su plato, elevando la copa que chocó contra la de Minos, suponiendo que antes de conocerle, hubiera creído que tenía razón, pero ya no, no después de ver al hermoso juez de las almas.</p><p>-No lo hacia, pero despues de conocerte, supe que si era cierto y te lo demostrare.</p><p>Minos comenzó a reírse al escuchar esas palabras, del alfa destinado, del omega ideal, cuentos de hadas que no pasaban en mil años, que no pasaban nunca.</p><p>-Quieres actuar como alguien duro, pero sigues siendo un omega.</p><p>Afrodita sabia que Minos quería actuar como un alfa dominante, pero no lo era, como él no era sumiso.</p><p>-Lo dices como si eso fuera una falla.</p><p>Pensar en el alfa destinado era una falla, no ser un omega.</p><p>-Debo recordarte que tu hermano es uno.</p><p>Su hermano que pensaba en el amor verdadero, en el amor eterno, en el afecto que duraba vidas enteras.</p><p>Enamorado de ese embaucador…</p><p>Era un mentiroso, eso era cierto, pero se trataba de un buen hombre, que había encontrado la felicidad, en los brazos de un espectro, porque no él.</p><p>-Un bastardo de buen corazón.</p><p>Eso era cierto, la única clase de bastardos que le agradaban.</p><p>-Pero sigue siendo un bastardo, y el alfa destinado de tu hermano, que es un omega.</p><p>Afrodita no dejaría de mencionar ese punto, de enseñarselo al grifo, o a su propia rosa envenenada, nacida en el inframundo, la clase de rosa que le faltaba en su jardín.</p><p>-Yo nunca he dicho que eso sea una falla, la cursilería si lo es.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dohko se detuvo a las orillas del templo de Jamir, donde sabía que Mu había llevado al gran toro en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>-Pudiste demostrar tu aprecio, pero no lo hiciste, viejo amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Secretos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No había aceptado realizar la misión de ir por Dohko, eso no serviría de nada, y se preocupaba demasiado que Shion, el patriarca estuviera más interesado aparentemente, en los fracasos o en las victorias de aquellos que educó como a sus hijos que en los dos dioses que habían atacado el santuario de su diosa Athena, al menos, ante sus ojos, eso era lo que estaba pasando, ya que el patriarca era un alfa, seguía siendo débil ante el vino.</p><p>-¿Mu te ha contado algo de su niñez?</p><p>Kiki negó esa pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza, Mu nunca le hablaba de su niñez o juventud, en cambio Aldebarán le contaba con mucho cariño su pasado, le contaba sobre brasil, su tierra y de cómo conoció a su maestro.</p><p>-No fue una niñez muy feliz, siempre estaba solo, era temido por todos los demás, yo era su amigo, pero nunca he sido el más amistoso de los hombres, ni siquiera cuando era un niño, así que tu maestro siempre estaba muy solo, demasiado solo, hasta que llegó Alde, ese enorme becerro.</p><p>Kiki se rio al escucharlo, aunque no trataba de ser gracioso, aun asi Shaka le sonrio, sirviendole algo de té, del que podía tomar un niño, no del que compartía con Mu, de vez en cuando, ese que no le gustaba en lo absoluto al buen toro, que siempre estaba pendiente de su familia.</p><p>-Aldebarán era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto hacía poco tiempo cuando llegó aquí, yo no conozco bien su historia, no se si acaso Mu si la escucho en el momento, pero, en cambio el padre de tu maestro estaba en el santuario, pero no se hacía responsable de él, no como le hubiera gustado, supongo.</p><p>Kiki asintió, sabía que Shion era su padre, pero también sabía que Mu no estaba contento con él, no podía perdonarle la clase de entrenamiento que le dio, por eso decía que el suyo era mucho menos estricto, le dejaba hacer maldades en el pueblo y se preocupaba por él, como lo haría un padre por su hijo.</p><p>-¿Soy hijo de Mu?</p><p>De pronto quiso preguntarle a Shaka, que mostró su sorpresa, sin comprender esa pregunta, porque no creía que Kiki supiera algo de eso, así que mirándole fijamente, con los ojos cerrados, asintió, porque suponía que el pequeño lemuriano ya lo sabía, pues, sólo existían tres de los suyos, únicamente habia tres lemurianos, todos ellos alfas.</p><p>-Lo eres, eres el hijo de Mu, aunque no se supone que lo supieras.</p><p>Kiki había visto el camisón de niño, el vestido de boda, los juguetes guardados, aún una mamila, sabía que su maestro amo a alguien, o le amaba, y por eso el señor Aldebarán estaba enojado, porque su recuerdo hacia que no le correspondiera como debía serlo.</p><p>-¿Por eso el señor Aldebarán está enojado con mi maestro? ¿Porque mi maestro tuvo un omega que me tuvo a mi?</p><p>Kiki necesitaba comprender qué estaba pasando entre su maestro y el señor Aldebarán, porque estaban tan distanciados, porque parecía que el amigo especial de su maestro ya no deseaba verle más, tal vez, todo era culpa suya.</p><p>-¿Es mi culpa?</p><p>Shaka negó eso, no era su culpa y creía que únicamente por él era que esos dos se habían mantenido juntos tanto tiempo, esperando cumplir promesas que se hicieron, pero, Aldebarán creía que no lo amaban, Mu pensaba lo mismo, aunque fue él quien disfrutó de su becerro, en cambio, el toro se quedó solo, por demasiados años.</p><p>-No es tu culpa, en ocasiones, mientras más tiempo pasa una persona sin decir lo que piensa o siente, más trabajo le cuesta pronunciarlo, es un círculo vicioso, en el cual, Mu y Aldebarán se dejaron encerrar.</p><p>Kiki asintió, pensando que eso era posible, pero no explicaría la razón por la cual su maestro y su amigo especial estaban distanciados, además, le había visto en varias ocasiones reir con el maestro de libra.</p><p>-Mi maestro extraña a alguien, lo añora, pero no se quien es... sólo sé que se siente muy solo y cuando cree que no me doy cuenta revisa una cajita con pequeñas cosas, creo que son artículos de un omega, el mio, creo, pero mi omega no está y él ha guardado el secreto de mi sangre, así que... supongo que tenían una relación prohibida.</p><p>Un patriarca debía consagrarse a la diosa Athena en cuerpo y alma, toda su vida, todo su cuerpo, todo en ellos le pertenecía a su diosa y Shion deseaba que Mu tomara su lugar, era un alfa, un lemuriano, era su sangre, así que decidió guardar silencio esperando que fuera otro el que ostentara ese puesto, después, mataron al patriarca y su alumno escapó, entre esa fecha y el nacimiento de Kiki, suponía que seguían viéndose.</p><p>-Tienes razón, su relación no sería bien vista por muchas razones, muchas de ellas injustas.</p><p>Un año entero Aldebaran desapareció, regresando como si nada, mucho más silencioso que antes, pero seguía siendo amable, después Mu anunció que encontró un pequeño huérfano que entrenaría como su pupilo.</p><p>-Yo quisiera que mi maestro sea feliz, pero tambien quiero que el señor Aldebarán lo sea, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, casi como si fuera mi propio omega, pero se que eso no es así, porque él me lo hubiera dicho, por eso creo que, si mi maestro sigue pensando en esa persona, no es justo que no deje ir a su amigo especial, además, yo creo que Dohko si habla en serio, si quiere que sea su pareja.</p><p>Shaka le sonrió, esa era una actitud loable, sin embargo, Kiki no se daba cuenta del amor que Aldebarán aún albergaba por su alfa, que aunque no tuviera su mordida, así lo consideraba el toro, que también era su amigo y por quien esperaba lo mejor.</p><p>-¿Sabes porque Mu tuvo que educarte fuera del santuario? ¿Porque se ocultó del gran patriarca?</p><p>Kiki asintió de nuevo, Mu había compartido toda clase de información con él, pero nunca quién fue su omega, y eso le hacía sentir triste, aunque no sentía que lo necesitara, porque en ocasiones especiales Aldebaran iba a visitarlo.</p><p>-Saga perdio la razon.</p><p>Era una forma de decirlo, pero eso no respondía el silencio de Mu respecto a su omega, y como Shaka sabía bien, que esos dos nunca le dirían nada, por temor a no ser perdonados por lo que hicieron, supuso que lo mejor era darles un empujón, usando la asombrosa inteligencia de Kiki a su favor.</p><p>-Fue considerado un traidor, su hijo y su omega corrían peligro en el santuario, pero qué podía hacer, si su omega también portaba una de las armaduras doradas...</p><p>Su omega era un santo dorado, pero quien, se preguntó el pequeño cruzando sus brazos de la forma en la cual lo hacia Aldebarán cuando pensaba, preguntandose, quién podía ser su otro progenitor y nadie venía a su mente, nadie excepto el gran toro, que lo cuidaba en ocasiones, que le enseñó a pelear, que se enojo demasiado con su maestro cuando le dejó ir a la Atlántida.</p><p>-Que harias tu si sabes que tu omega será utilizado para matarte a ti, y matar a tu único hijo, al que escondes como tu pupilo, cuando tu omega, por fuerte que sea, no es tan poderoso para enfrentarse a ti, y sabes, que Arles era capaz de enviarlo en tu búsqueda, o sabes, que como posible patriarca, te han prohibido enamorarte...</p><p>Los escondería a simple vista, pero eso no respondía su pregunta, quien era su omega, a menos, que el único santo dorado que estaba al pendiente de sus entrenamientos y los visitaba una fecha en especial fuera esa persona, que su maestro extrañaba tanto.</p><p>-Es... es el señor Aldebaran... ¿Aldebaran es mi omega?</p><p>Shaka asintió, esperando a que Kiki dirigiera toda esa información, comprendiendo demasiados actos extraños, también los celos de su padre, su desesperación al creer que perdería a su omega, y la tristeza de su omega.</p><p>-Y todo eso lo hicieron por mi...</p><p>Susurro, con demasiada tristeza, tratando de pensar en que hacer, como hacerles saber que les estaba agradecido, pero antes de eso, queria ir a verlos, tal vez, podría evitar que se lastimaran mutuamente o el maestro Dohko les hiciera daño.</p><p>-Tengo que ir a verlos.</p><p>No era una buena idea hacer algo como eso, pues su omega y su alfa tenían que arreglar sus asuntos antes de recibirlo.</p><p>-Tienen muchas cosas que arreglar, Kiki, no es bueno que tú vayas ahora mismo, pero sí creo que debes saber que los dos te aman, con todo su corazón.</p><p>Kiki no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, pero no dijo nada, pensando en la forma de huir, de buscar a sus padres, para que supieran que los perdonaba, que les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por él.</p><p>-Tal vez sea lo mejor, pero aún así, quisiera verlos, escuchar que todo esto es real, que estaré para ellos siempre.</p><p>El cuidaría de Kiki durante su ausencia y les daría la oportunidad de decidir por ellos mismos, si deseaban separarse o no y creía que Dohko les ayudaría en eso, les daría el empujón que necesitaban.</p><p>-Yo estuve presente cuando tú naciste, estás a salvo conmigo, puedes confiar en mí.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pan observaba esa dulce charla, comprendiendo que el joven alfa era hijo de dos santos dorados, un buen premio, además de que era realmente lindo.</p><p>-Un dulce efebo perdido en el santuario, sin duda es mi día de suerte.</p><p>El dios se apartó, observando el santuario, como los alfas iban perdiendo la razón, como algunos omegas se iban juntando, al igual que si fueran ganado.</p><p>-Vamos alfas, comiencen la cacería, necesitamos muchos niños, sanos y fuertes, para nuestra cosecha.</p><p>De pronto vio como uno de los aspirantes se agachaba, como si sintiera mucho dolor, era un omega con su celo iniciando.</p><p>-Esto se pondrá divertido.</p><p>Como si obedecieran sus palabras, un santo de plata, que usaba un escudo con una apariencia interesante comenzó a caminar en su dirección, relamiendo sus labios emocionado.</p><p>-Hueles tan bien...</p><p>El aspirante comenzó a retroceder, pero no pudo ir muy lejos antes de ser dominado por ese alfa.</p><p>-Que buenos tiempos, buenos y dulces tiempos.</p><p>Se quedó todo el tiempo observando este espectáculo, ese hermoso acto de furia salvaje, que no hizo más que excitarlo, quería sexo y lo deseaba en ese momento, así que buscaría un hermoso omega, que pudiera complacerle.</p><p>-Y ahora, necesito un omega, o una ninfa, lo que sea... tal vez un efebo, o el dulce arquero, ese será hasta el final, después de arrancarle esa criatura del vientre, para tener más vino.</p><p>Pan siguió avanzando, viendo cómo la locura seguía su camino, su rumbo, deteniéndose cuando otro alfa atacó a otro dulce omega, riéndose de eso, disfrutando el repentino concierto de gemidos, alaridos y llantos.</p><p>-Es un hermoso lugar, muy divertido.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion al escuchar que Shaka no deseaba obedecer, que no buscaría a Dohko, quien había partido en busca de ese omega, olvidando todas las promesas que se hicieron, le hacía sentir olvidado, detestar a la figura de su amor.</p><p>El toro, entre todos los omegas tenía que ser el toro, el omega de su hijo, el menos atractivo de todos ellos, pero suponía que Aldebarán tenía su encanto, su belleza oculta.</p><p>Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo, a su compañero, cuando por fin podía librarse de su túnica, de su deber, para estar en compañía de quien amaba.</p><p>-Yo iré por él.</p><p>Y tal vez, podría borrar el rostro de ese omega, pero negó eso, Aldebarán era un buen chico, él no tenía nada que ver con eso, con ese deseo, con esa locura.</p><p>-Pero... Aldebarán no es culpable... él no le corresponde...</p><p>Estaba tan enojado por eso, tan desilusionado, que se levantó de su asiento, para buscar a su amado, deteniéndose cuando Shaina y Marin ingresaron a su oficina, las dos eran betas, estaban preocupadas.</p><p>-Están atacando a los omegas, los alfas de plata, están atacando a los omegas.</p><p>Shion por un momento quiso maldecir su suerte, pero inmediatamente después, salió de su oficina, para tratar de evitar que alguien resultará lastimado, o alguien más sufriera un daño irreparable.</p><p>-Vayan por Kanon y Saga, necesito su ayuda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Mentira.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Estoy enamorado!</p><p>Casi gritó Afrodita al medio dia dejándose caer en la cama que compartían Angelo y Shura, despertando al primero, haciendo que el segundo se quejara, cubriéndose la cabeza con la cobija, tratando de ignorar a Afrodita.</p><p>-¡Tiene unos ojos tan hermosos! ¡Y unos modales! ¡Es tan hermoso!</p><p>Angelo se volteo en esa cama, recargándose en su codo, para mirar fijamente a su amigo, que estaba irreconocible, aunque le gustaba verlo feliz, se comportaba como si fuera un colegial.</p><p>-Es un sueño hecho realidad…</p><p>Afrodita suspiro, con una expresión de tonto enamorado, recordando la cena, una vez que Minos hubiera aceptado su propuesta, lo tersa que era su voz, el brillo de sus ojos, la forma en que se movía, todo en él, en ese juez, le hacía pensar en un depredador, en un águila, o un halcón, en un ave de presa buscando su alimento.</p><p>-Es tan sexy, es tan correcto y frío, tan… estoy enamorado.</p><p>Angelo comenzó a reírse, porque comprendía bien los gustos de su amigo, que se dedicaba a suspirar como un chiquillo, haciendo que Shura se levantara de la cama y fuera a preparar el desayuno.</p><p>-¿Se parece a Arles?</p><p>Afrodita asintió, se parecía, pero después negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, porque no se parecía a él, no del todo, era diferente, era como todo aquello que había buscado en un alfa y sabía, que ese hermoso juez le dejaría poseerle, lo sabía, porque tambien se habia exitado cuando pensó que lo someteria con nudos y lazos.</p><p>-No, y si, es tan diferente… pero parecido.</p><p>Afrodita se sentó en la cama, abrazando una almohada, recordando la noche anterior y lo que había escuchado de ese juez, pronunciado por el, como le había visto cuidar de esa pequeña, como la cargaba y como protegió a su familia, justo como Arles, pero este era por mucho más controlado, mucho más frío, como Shura y Camus, era un hombre excepcional.</p><p>-Tiene todo lo que me gusta en un alfa, me encanta.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos regreso a eso del amanecer al pequeño cuarto donde los acomodo Shion, encontrándose a su hermano menor, con una sonrisa burlona, con dos vasos y una botella de licor, ya se le había adelantado, suponía, porque en uno de los vasos había licor servido.</p><p>-¿Como te fue en su cita? ¿Los omegas si pueden complacer a los alfas?</p><p>Minos se sentó enfrente de Aiacos y empezó a beber de su vaso, después de servirse del desagradable licor, que dejó a un lado, pues, el sabor no era en nada parecido a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>-Estas insinuando que Violate no te complace, querido hermano.</p><p>No dejaría que se burlara de su infortunio y aunque sabía que los dos eran betas, para ellos, las mujeres serían lo más parecido a un omega, o en todo caso, deseaba hacer enfadar a su hermano menor, que frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Además, los caballeros no tienen memoria.</p><p>Minos volvió a servirse más vino, notando la molestia de Aiacos, que se recargo en la silla como si estuviera haciendo un puchero, riendose por su pataleta, recargándose en la mesa, con una flor en su mano, la que había robado en su jardín.</p><p>-Afrodita no es lo que yo esperaba, ese omega es muy interesante y debo decir, que se ha ganado mi interes, asi que me divertire con el un rato más…</p><p>Aiacos no pudo negar su sorpresa, casi atragantándose al ver como jugaba con la rosa, como imitando a ese santo, una flor que su hermano mayor encontraba desagradable en extremo.</p><p>-Es diferente a todos los omegas que he conocido y realizare su juego hasta que me canse.</p><p>El espectro de cabello negro, guardó silencio por unos instantes, para después volver a sonreir, mirándole fijamente, como si comprendiera algo que él no, logrando que dejara de beber, arqueando una ceja.</p><p>-¡Mierda!</p><p>Aiacos comenzó a reírse de pronto, relamiendo sus labios, al ver que Minos, el sanguinario grifo, no deseaba lastimar a una rosa, que decía le humilló, en cambio, parecía interesado, hasta entusiasmado con la idea de realizar sus absurdos juegos.</p><p>-Te dio duro y fuerte, como a Radamanthys…</p><p>El espectro de cabello oscuro palmeo entonces, enfrente de su rostro, sin poder creer lo que era pronunciado por su hermano, que decía no deseaba lastimar a la rosa, pero si, castigarlo al final de ese juego, que no terminaría hasta que tuvieran dos o tres huevos o brotes, creciendo en un nido cubierto de sangre y veneno.</p><p>-Otro habría muerto seguramente, apenas se hubiera presentado desnudo ante ti, o dicho lo que dijo en ese bar, pero tu lo has permitido, después fuiste a tu cita y ahora, jugaras con esa rosa hasta que te canses…</p><p>Minos arqueo una ceja, guardando silencio, creyendo que eso era absurdo, no estaba interesado en la rosa, de ninguna manera, por lo cual, siguió bebiendo, ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Aiacos.</p><p>-Tal vez por eso siempre has ignorado al buen Lune, no es nada interesante, la verdad, su apatía es aburrida, además, no se atreve a mirarte fijamente, pero esta rosa quiere devorarte…</p><p>Afrodita era valiente, era hermoso, pero no toleraba su vanidad, ni su perfume, que le mareaba, le hacía sentirse como a pocos centímetros del suelo, una sensación desagradable, que nunca tuvo que padecer en toda su vida.</p><p>-Como una maldita planta carnívora…</p><p>Minos se levantó, recargándose en la mesa, para que Aiacos guardara silencio, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso cruzó sus brazos, manteniendole la mirada.</p><p>-Lo suficientemente grande para comerse a un grifo…</p><p>Minos se apartó molesto, necesitaba pensar, y al mismo tiempo se encontraba interesado en lo que fuera que esa rosa tenía preparado para ellos, si seria algo tan romántico y cursi como una cena a la luz de las velas, o algo mucho más sexual, pensando que sería interesante saber que tenía en mente respecto a esos temas.</p><p>-Yo soy un depredador.</p><p>Aiacos comenzó a reírse, aun sentado cómodamente en esa silla, con los brazos cruzados y sus piernas recargadas en otro silla.</p><p>-También las plantas carnívoras y esta ya te tiene atrapado con sus ramitas, o sus zarzas, querido Minos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys comenzaba a desesperarse, la locura estaba comenzando y creía que era el momento oportuno para terminarla, pero tenía miedo, estaba asustado de perder de vista a su Leviatán, nacido de otro más, una criatura preciosa, una niña que había ablandado su corazón, que cargaba en sus brazos, como Hyoga sostenía su vientre, tratando de pensar con claridad qué hacer.</p><p>Ya se le notaba su embarazo, y podía jurar que estaba mucho más grande que él cuando se embarazo, mucho más grande, pero no sabía muy bien la razón de ello.</p><p>Shun le había encargado cuidar a su cisne, antes de seguir a los gemelos, que debían contener a los primeros dementes, algunos habían violado a unos pobres omegas, que intentaron defenderse, pero, no eran tan fuertes para eso.</p><p>-¿Cuantos meses tienes?</p><p>Al fin se había molestado en hablar con el cisne, que al principio no supo cómo responder a su pregunta, porque no estaban del todo seguros, supuso, mirándole fijamente con una expresión de perrito perdido.</p><p>-No lo se bien, creo que unos cuatro meses, es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde mi ultimo celo.</p><p>Cada año los omegas tenían un celo, en muchos casos, otros en menos meses, lo mínimo eran cada seis meses, dependiendo de la edad del omega, Hyoga era un muchacho apenas, de unos dieciocho años de edad, él ya tenía veintiocho, Kanon tenía treinta y cinco y el Shun, era de la misma edad que el cisne.</p><p>-Te ves como yo me veía cuando tenía seis meses, estas demasiado grande, tal vez tengas dos niños, o niñas, en vez de uno.</p><p>Eso lo dijo con diversión en su tono de voz al ver la sorpresa de Hyoga, porque no creía que estuvieran preparados para tener dos niños, en vez de uno de ellos, así que se acercó a él, cargando a su pequeña en uno de sus brazos, dejando que se recargara contra su pecho.</p><p>-No dejare que nadie te lastime, porque eres el omega del dios Hades.</p><p>Hyoga quiso negar eso, pero no pudo, porque Radamanthys llevó la punta de sus dedos a sus labios, esperando que con eso quisiera escucharlo, sin interrupciones, sin juegos, sin negaciones.</p><p>-Sabes que Hades es parte de Shun, como ese pacifista es parte de Hades, de lo contrario, mi señor no podría despertar, es como Kanon, que sigue siendo mi alfa, pero también es un monstruo de leyenda.</p><p>Eso le preocupaba, pero no dejaría de pelear por su bienestar, o el de su familia, aunque, tampoco permitiría que la primavera pereciera en las manos de los dioses, o en las manos de la celosa hermana del dios Hades.</p><p>-Ella te odia, Pandora, y cuando sepa que has regresado, hará lo que sea para matarte.</p><p>Hyoga no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero asintió, suponiendo que la lealtad del espectro le hacía contarle todo eso, en beneficio de su dios.</p><p>-¿Crees que intente matarme?</p><p>No creía, lo sabía, intentaría matarlo antes de que diera a luz a sus bebés, o bebé, y antes de que su hermano despertara del todo en el cuerpo de Shun, o antes, de que se fusionaran en una sola mente,</p><p>-Lo hará, su amor por su hermano es por mucho mayor, que cualquiera que sienta por los demás, aun el chico de la cara marcada.</p><p>Ikki, el hermano de su alfa, que suponía no dudaría en lastimar al dios Hades, creyendo que asi podria proteger a Shun, angustiandose inmediatamente, sintiéndose algo mareado, siendo sostenido por Radamanthys, que lo llevó a una silla, en donde le ayudó a descansar un poco.</p><p>-Si Ikki lo sabe, no dudara en matar a mi alfa, lo se.</p><p>Radamanthys le llevó un poco de agua, acomodando sus piernas en un taburete, todo eso sin soltar a su pequeña, con la práctica que había adquirido en todo ese tiempo cuidando de ella.</p><p>-Entonces, te prometo que no se enterara de eso.</p><p>Radamanthys suspiro entonces, preguntandose desde cuando se había vuelto tan blando, prometiendole seguridad a un santo de bronce, tratando de ponerlo cómodo, suponía que eso era lo que el amor hacia con cualquier persona.</p><p>-Ademas, deberias tratar de descansar, dejar de estresarte, eso no es bueno para los embarazos, creeme, se de lo que hablo.</p><p>Hyoga sonrió, sintiendo como el espectro lo cubría con una manta, para seguir arrullando a su pequeña en sus brazos, esperando que se quedara dormido, algo que hizo, dejando solo a Radamanthys con la pequeña en sus brazos, observando el cielo.</p><p>-Todo saldrá bien… nadie te hará daño, porque yo te cuido.</p><p>Pero no era para Hyoga esas palabras, sino para sí mismo, para su pequeña Leviatán, que inocentemente dormía en su regazo, ajena al peligro.</p><p>-Y tu padre tambien te cuida mi pequeña.</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Me llamaste?</p><p>Ikki llegó a su lado, mirandole angustiada, con algunos cortes en sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con delicadeza, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le angustiaba.</p><p>-¡Así es mi fénix! ¡Radamanthys me ha traicionado!</p><p>Ikki acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos, esperando escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, logrando que Pandora sonriera, porque deseaba ser hermosa, tan hermosa como la primavera, y solo con ayuda de Dionisio, podría lograrlo.</p><p>-¡Intento matarme, pero cuando no pudo, escapó al santuario, a los brazos de Kanon!</p><p>Lo único que Ikki sabía era que Radamanthys era un espectro, que estaba al servicio de Pandora, y por la forma en que ella lo describía, este espectro parecía tener una fijación con ella.</p><p>-¿Te hizo daño?</p><p>Al ver la habitación, que todavía no había sido reparada, con las sabanas cubiertas de sangre, al igual que el cuerpo de su novia, pensó en lo peor, sintiendo que su sangre ardía como las llamas.</p><p>-¡Qué te ha hecho!</p><p>Pandora desvió la mirada, llorando su tristeza y su desesperación, el sentimiento de ser traicionada por su soldado más leal, que simplemente se negó a ser una moneda de cambio, obedecerlo como se lo debía.</p><p>-Me ha traicionado de la peor forma posible, por eso, necesito que me lo traigas, para que pueda castigar a ese perro rabioso, para que no dañe a nadie más, aunque Kanon, ese embaucador creería todas sus mentiras, todo por culpa de sus feromonas.</p><p>Ikki asintió, sabía lo que las feromonas de un omega podían lograr, por eso les despreciaba cuando trataban de usar el instinto de los alfas en contra de ellos, como Hyoga manipulo a su pequeño hermano menor.</p><p>-Te lo imploro, por lo que más quieras, debes ayudarme.</p><p>Lo haría, le ayudaría, eso era lo correcto, no dejaría que nadie dañara a otro de sus seres queridos, no como sucedió con Esmeralda, en la isla de la reina muerte.</p><p>-Te lo traeré para que pague por sus pecados.</p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, una sombra de cabellera rosa ingresaba en el santuario, aprovechando el caos provocado por los alfas que habían perdido la razón, que cazaban a los omegas como si fueran animales, buscando a esa zorra mentira, ese bastardo traicionero.</p><p>Debía darle una lección, pero antes probaría el dulce néctar de su cuerpo, al menos, una ocasión, antes de castigar sus pecados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Día y noche.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos trataba de encontrar una forma de proteger a su hermano, a su dios, a su sobrina, a los herederos de su dios, por lo tanto, a la madre de esos niños, porque Radamanthys aseguraba que debían ser dos por el tamaño de la barriga de ese santo dorado y creía, que tenía razón, él había visto su buena dotación de omegas embarazados, de mujeres embarazadas y el cisne estaba algo grande.</p><p>Pero solo eran tres, dos de hecho, porque Radamanthys estaba embarazado, así que les sería de utilidad unos cuatro meses a lo mucho, tres, para estar seguros, y como líder de los jueces, del ejército de Hades, tenía que pensar en algo para sobrevivir esa temporada, temiendo lo peor, porque siempre pasaba lo peor.</p><p>Así que en pleno dia, debajo del ardiente sol del mediodía, se vio ingresando en el jardín de rosas por su propia voluntad, buscando a su dueño, pensando en lo que Aiacos había dicho de las ramitas, las zarzas y las raíces, esperando que el santo dorado de Piscis, pudiera usar las plantas a su disposición, como la mandrágora podía hacerlo con las espinas del Inframundo.</p><p>-¿Caiste tan pronto a mis encantos?</p><p>Minos pudo ver a Afrodita vestido con ese feo pantalón y esa fea camisa, con un delantal de cuero, las mangas dobladas hasta la altura de sus brazos, y un pañuelo sosteniendo su cabello, todo cubierto de tierra, haciendo que arqueara una ceja, con algo de burla.</p><p>-Eso quisieras, pero me temo, que he venido por un asunto mucho peor aún, porque supongo que me terminara costando algo.</p><p>Minos deseaba ser amable, pero no le gustaba esa actitud altanera, esa voz tan suave, o esa mirada de satisfacción, mucho menos le gustaba la tierra, o las rosas, tenía suficiente con morir una vez con ellas, cuando dolorosamente se encajó en su corazón, con un dolor insoportable.</p><p>-¿Y eso que podría ser?</p><p>Minos se detuvo a su lado, su rostro cubierto por su cabello, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Afrodita, quien se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, animandolo a decirle porque estaba allí.</p><p>-Necesito tu ayuda, el de tus plantas, en realidad…</p><p>Afrodita sonrió al escucharlo, relamiendo sus labios, para quitarse los guantes que usaba, señalando su templo, pensando que no le gustaban demasiado las rosas, suponiendo que su predecesor lo asesinó con ellas.</p><p>-Vamos, entremos a mi templo, para discutir los detalles de mi ayuda, cuánto te costará esta vez, y recoge ese cabello tuyo, me gusta ver tu rostro, lo encuentro sumamente atractivo.</p><p>Minos recogió su cabello como se le era ordenado, ingresando en el templo de Afrodita, después de esquivar un montón de tierra, rosas en el suelo y herramientas para sembrarlas, tomando un lugar en la mesa, donde la noche anterior se sentó, escuchando los pasos de la rosa, que regresaba con una botella de vino, sirviendo en dos copas.</p><p>-Te escucho, habla lento y claro, para entender bien qué deseas que haga con exactitud.</p><p>Le gustaba mucho el sonido de su voz, sus modales, y quería escucharlo todo el tiempo que pudiera, estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera ganar, asi que mientras Minos le explicaba lo que deseaba que hiciera, su sonrisa solo se fue ensanchando.</p><p>-Haré lo que me pides, te ayudare con tu tarea, pero a cambio, tus dias, tambien seran mios.</p><p>Minos estuvo a punto de negarse, quebrando la copa entre sus dedos, porque debía tener claro que si lo que deseaba era proteger a su dios, a su hermano y a los mocosos que venían en camino, él no podía estar todo el tiempo con la rosa.</p><p>-Comprendes que debo proteger a mi dios, a mi hermano y a todos los demás…</p><p>Afrodita se levantó de la mesa, para sostener unas pinzas, así como un pañuelo blanco, sosteniendo la mano de Minos, para limpiar sus heridas, sorprendiendose cuando el juez no se negó a eso.</p><p>-Quien dice que tu estaras conmigo, yo ire contigo, ademas, quiero conocer bien a tus hermanos mitológicos, saber más de ti, conocerte mejor.</p><p>Minos asintió, porque no le quedaba otra opción, por lo cual, dejó que Afrodita curara su mano, quien terminó besando sus nudillos, con esa seguridad que tanto le molestaba, una vez que ya no sangraba.</p><p>-Así será mucho más fácil vigilar a todos tus seres queridos…</p><p>Susurro, soltando su mano, esperando escuchar una respuesta de Minos, que lo dijera fuerte y claro, porque no quería que hubiera ningún malentendido, no entre ellos.</p><p>-No es como si tuviera otra opción.</p><p>Tenia una opcion, la de abandonar a su dios, a su hermano y a los que venían, junto a su sobrina a su suerte, pero Minos era un buen hombre, como lo suponía, por lo que deseaba ayudarle a cuidar a su familia, como ya lo estaba haciendo desde que llegaron a ese santuario, pero no lograba dar con los dos dioses.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, asi que eres mío durante las noches y durante los días, juez Minos.</p><p>El asintió, sintiendo los dedos de Afrodita recorrer su mano, con delicadeza, demasiada, después su mejilla, notando su cansancio, suspirando al creer que llevaba mucho tiempo despierto.</p><p>-Y como te ayudare a mantenerlos vigilados, mi querido juez de las almas, porque no hacemos esto, duerme en mi cama unas horas, yo haré guardia, no quiero que ese lindo rostro tuyo se arruine con ojeras o bolsas en tus ojos, no me sería para nada agradable de ver.</p><p>Minos trato de negarse a acostarse en esa cama, pensando que de ser un omega y Afrodita un alfa, eso sería peligroso, pero era un alfa, la rosa era el omega, estaba a salvo, por lo que se levantó, caminando detrás del santo de piscis, con un paso lento, cayendo en la cama casi inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos, porque no había dormido nada desde que Radamanthys había sido secuestrado, unos días antes de iniciado su celo.</p><p>-Duerme tranquilo, porque yo velo tu sueño.</p><p>Afrodita se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos, su mejilla, su nariz, su rostro, para suspirar, usando a sus plantas como siempre lo hacía, suspirando, recargado en su codo, admirando el rostro de su alfa destinado.</p><p>-Aunque tu no deseas que yo lo haga, no por el momento, mi querido juez.</p><p>Eso le hacía sentir muy triste, pero no tenía mucho que hacer, no mientras Minos no aceptará que podía llegar a desearlo.</p><p>Pero algun dia lo haras… espero.</p><p>Y esperaba muy en el fondo que algún día, Minos también velará sus sueños, sus deseos, tratando de cumplirlos juntos, únicamente para ser felices.</p><p>-O tal vez no…</p><p>*****</p><p>Camus creía que su vida no podía ser mejor, aunque su joven alumno ya tenía una pareja y estaba embarazado, Kanon tenía razón, era un buen muchacho que le trataría con respeto, que se había enfrentado a él.</p><p>Milo de nuevo no había logrado seguir su ritmo, eso pasaba muy seguido, en especial en esos días tan calurosos, en los que estaban actuando como si fuera su celo, esa maravillosa época del año.</p><p>Camus cerró las puertas y ventanas con una barrera de hielo sólido, que Milo de desearlo podría romper con solo poner un dedo en esta, pues reaccionaba a su cosmos.</p><p>Y decidió visitar a su alumno, esperando poder encontrarlo en los templos principales, donde habitaba el patriarca, hallando a su alumno en un jardín, sentado contra el tronco de un árbol.</p><p>A su lado estaba Shun, que sostenía su mano con delicadeza, no muy lejos, el espectro amante de Kanon, que jugaba con la pequeña que trataba de caminar por sí misma.</p><p>Suspirando al imaginarse esa escena con su escorpión y su paletita, sonriendo, pasa anunciarse con un pequeño carraspeó.</p><p>-Debo disculparme por lo que he dicho sobre ti, Shun, se que eres una buena persona, pero también sé que eso no implica que seas un buen alfa, Mu es la prueba viviente de eso.</p><p>Se quejó, porque era cierto, Mu era un excelente soldado, un pacifista, una buena persona, pero un espantoso alfa en lo general y en lo particular, igual, no era muy bueno.</p><p>-Pero yo sé que tú eres una buena persona y estoy seguro de que cuidas muy bien a mí alumno, que nunca dejarás que nada malo le pase, por lo que tienes mi bendición.</p><p>Estaba pensando en que había actuado como todo un demente, así que lo mejor era no perder más tiempo y darle su bendición a su futuro hijo, porque se imaginaba a sí mismo como el padre de Hyoga, no de sangre, pero si al educarlo como lo hizo.</p><p>-Mucha gracias maestro Camus.</p><p>Hyoga pronunció, Shun asintió, agachándose un poco, pero Camus negó eso con un movimiento de la mano, no tenía porque agradecerle nada, en cambio él tenía que disculparse por aquello que dijo antes.</p><p>-No eres una rata verde, y Hyoga te ama, por lo que es suficiente para mí.</p><p>Radamanthys no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, pero al ver que Camus se sentaba a lado de los dos muchachos, decidió regresar al templo que habitaba con su alfa, que seguía controlando alfas que habían perdido la razón.</p><p>-Tu hermano cómo lo está tomando, espero que no tan mal como yo lo hice.</p><p>Shun tuvo que guardar silencio, porque no lo sabía con exactitud, su hermano los había visto, a Hyoga arriba de su cuerpo, lo atacó y el uso sus cadenas para que no lo lastimaran.</p><p>-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada al respecto.</p><p>Poco después se marchó, sin decir nada, sin pronunciar un solo sonido, pero esperaba que no lo tomara tan mal, como para creer que su cisne lo había manipulado de alguna forma.</p><p>-Pues tendré que intercambiar algunas palabras con él, porque nuestro cisne, tu futuro esposo, espero, es una joya que dejaré a tu cuidado.</p><p>Shun asintió, pero no estaba del todo seguro si su hermano comprendería que fue él quien trató de dar el primer paso, que fue él quien intentó seducir a su amado y que su cisne, lo aceptó, después de prometerle que no era por culpa de su celo, una noción extraña, porque no eran animales y podían controlar su deseo.</p><p>-Es un tesoro que me ha dado la oportunidad de estar a mi lado, que me ha regresado de la muerte más de una vez y la única razón, por la cual, yo que odio pelear, me enfrentaría al mismo infierno, para hacerle feliz, para estar a su lado.</p><p>Shun daría su vida para proteger a su cisne, para cuidarlo y ser su pilar, ser aquello que deseaba a su lado.</p><p>-Yo lo amo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos abrió los ojos una hora después, llamando la atención de Afrodita, que estaba listo para ser rechazado, sin embargo, se dió cuenta que sus ojos rapaces, no tenían brillo, como si estuviera durmiendo aún.</p><p>-Hueles a rosas, hueles a vida y sol…</p><p>Minos acarició su mejilla con sus dedos, con su palma, respirando lentamente, mirándole de una forma que estremeció su cuerpo.</p><p>-Hueles demasiado bien.</p><p>Afrodita se sonrojo inmediatamente, sorprendido, porque antes de eso le había dicho que su aroma era desagradable, que olía a veneno.</p><p>-Un perfume que no había conocido nunca, rosa de Athena…</p><p>Minos se acercó más a él, acariciando está vez su cintura, con delicadeza, con demasiada lentitud, como si fuera un fantasma o un sueño.</p><p>-Plantita carnívora…</p><p>Rió al decir esa palabras, imaginandose a sí mismo rodeado por sus ramitas, él, un impresionante grifo, atrapado por esas zarzas.</p><p>-¿Deseas comerme?</p><p>Eso lo pregunto con un susurro sensual, acomodándose a su lado, para besar sus labios con delicadeza, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca.</p><p>-¿Deseas ser devorado acaso?</p><p>Afrodita se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oído, mirándole aún sin comprender que estaba haciendo, pero dejando que las manos de Minos recorrieran unos centímetros de su piel.</p><p>-Si no me dices que deseas… no sabré cómo pagar tu ayuda.</p><p>Inmediatamente lo apartó, sentándose en la cama, observando cómo Minos se quedaba acostado en la cama, una de sus manos avanzando hasta tocar la suya, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera durmiendo.</p><p>-Rosa del jardín de Athena…</p><p>Afrodita desvío la mirada, respirando con lentitud, para después volver a observar a Minos, quien seguía recostado en la cama, como si fuera un sonámbulo.</p><p>-Vuelve a dormir, cuando despiertes, te diré que es lo que deseo que hagas para mí.</p><p>Minos aún seguía acariciando su muñeca, pero le hizo caso, cerrando los ojos, para dormir de nuevo.</p><p>-Solo duerme Minos, estás muy cansado.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioria había sido liberado por el dios del vino, que usando su cosmos le liberó del ataúd de hielo, mostrándole su amistad y su pasión por su amigo, por el escorpión, que dormía en la cama de Camus.</p><p>Ajeno a su presencia, estaba desnudo, cubierto de sudor, con el cabello desordenado sobre unas almohadas.</p><p>-Serás mío…</p><p>Aioria podía ver la mayoría de su cuerpo, que apenas estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, que tapaba como si se tratase de una modesta pintura, su intimidad, haciéndolo toda una tentación, una visión ante sus ojos.</p><p>-Milo…</p><p>Aioria cerró los ojos, descubriendo el perfume de un celo que había terminado, que le habían apartado de sus manos.</p><p>-Un celo adelantado…</p><p>Milo empezó a despertar, muy lentamente, dándole tiempo a su antiguo amigo, para esconderse en su templo, sin percatarse de su presencia, sin comprender sus intenciones.</p><p>-¿Camus?</p><p>Su alfa no estaba y eso llamó su atención, porque siempre se quedaba a su lado, hasta que abriera sus ojos, en ocasiones para prepararle un suculento desayuno.</p><p>-¿A dónde habrá ido?</p><p>Se preguntaba, levantándose de la cama, para ir al cuarto de baño, en donde tomaría una ducha, sin cubrir su cuerpo, porque suponía, que no había nadie en ese lugar, solo el, y en pocos minutos Camus.</p><p>-No importa, ya regresará…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Hermanos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba furioso, apenas podía mantener la calma e intentó ocultarse en la isla de la reina muerte, pero no fue suficiente, su molestia y su enojo seguian presentes, aún estaban vivos, firmes, haciéndole odiar a quienes hicieron que su corazón volviera a latir con tanta violencia.</p><p>Acudió con Pandora, pensando que ella podría hacerle olvidar su enojo, ese sentimiento de traición que se había apoderado de su pecho, pero no era suficiente, no era lo que deseaba, y aunque estaba acostado junto a esa bella mujer, después de cometer toda clase de actos lascivos, no era suficiente para olvidar aquella imagen que se le grabó en el alma.</p><p>Siempre supo que el príncipe de hielo era un omega, su belleza, sus caderas, sus piernas, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, todo el era como su esmeralda, todo él era belleza y por un momento creyó que le correspondía.</p><p>Eran amigos, muchos podrían decir que cercanos, pero no lo suficiente como lo eran él y Shun, de eso se dio cuenta muy tarde, cuando utilizó sus feromonas para seducir a su hermano menor, cuando le cabalgaba como si fuera un súcubo alimentándose de su hermanito.</p><p>El no tenia la culpa, su hermanito desconocía que le deseaba también, que era un alfa que deseaba a ese omega en particular y que se creyó correspondido, sin embargo, él era más grande, más fuerte, mucho más poderoso que Hyoga, obviamente no le aceptaría.</p><p>Hyoga de cisne podía elegir entre varios alfas, uno de ellos era el kraken, otro él, pero a quien eligió era a Shun, su hermano menor, como si quisiera mofarse de su deseo, rechazandolo a él, para tomar a su hermano, que era lo más parecido que tendría a sus genes supuso, a tener la sangre del fénix en su descendencia.</p><p>Así que se sentía traicionado, por Hyoga y por su hermano menor, todo por las acciones de ese omega que usó sus feromonas para seducir a su pequeño Shun, que era toda inocencia, era puro en todos los sentidos, ni siquiera pensaba en sexo.</p><p>No como ese omega que le dio la espalda, para usar a su hermano en su contra y como su alfa, probablemente no le amaba lo suficiente, solo estaba usandolo, pero su hermano que era toda inocencia, toda bondad, le creyó.</p><p>Ikki no sabía en donde se encontraban los dos traidores, pero no necesitaba saberlo para poder imaginarlos enfrascados en su lujuria, en la lascivia de un omega en celo, podía ver el cuerpo delgado de Hyoga contoneándose sobre el de su hermano, sus ojos brillando a causa del placer, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su endemoniado aroma inundando esa habitación, llamando a los alfas, buscando reproducirse como si fuera un animal.</p><p>Riéndose de él, de sus esperanzas y deseos, de todas las veces que le permitió rodear su cuerpo, que lo acompañó en varias ocasiones, que peleó con él, cuyo corazón pudo sentir de forma literal, cuando encajó su puño en su pecho, bañándose en su sangre, cuando hubiera preferido bañarse en sus feromonas e ingresar en el de otras formas menos bélicas.</p><p>De tan solo pensar en eso, en ese cisne, ese hermoso omega, su deseo empezaba a liberarse, como si fuera un volcán en plena erupción y aunque eso no debia ser asi, aunque no debía utilizar a la hermosa dama negra del inframundo, al sentir que su sexo estaba duro, que su erección comenzaba a ser dolorosa, sostuvo las manos de Pandora, para poseerla de nuevo, imaginando que aquella era la suavidad de ese omega, su calor, fingiendo que esos gemidos eran los suyos.</p><p>Tratando de ignorar su odio por ese omega, su deseo y la decepción que sentía hacia su hermano, que en esos momentos, estaba seguro compartía el lecho de ese cisne, tomando su cuerpo, obedeciendo sus órdenes, alimentando su deseo por un alfa.</p><p>-Ikki.</p><p>Entonces le beso, con fuerza, silenciando su voz sin piedad, imaginando esa suave piel blanca debajo de su cuerpo, ese cabello rubio y ese ojo azul plagado de deseo, su cuerpo debajo del suyo, su calor, su belleza, todo el como suyo, empujando sin detenerse, comprendiendo que comenzaba a obsesionarse de Hyoga, que compartía su deseo, pero optó por un alfa menos fuerte, menos poderoso.</p><p>-Te...</p><p>Y se preguntaba si volvía a verlos, lograria poseer a ese omega, apartarlo de los brazos de su hermano, quien sabe, lo más seguro era que no fueran una pareja muy lujuriosa, su hermano era puro, era inocente, no debió ser un alfa.</p><p>-Te amo...</p><p>Y unos labios delgados, piel blanco y cabellera rubia, un omega de belleza hipnótica, le correspondía en su mente, también lo deseaba como su alfa.</p><p>-Te amo...</p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga despertó con una extraña sensación, llevando su mano a su vientre, a su lado estaba Shun, completamente dormido, pero rodeando su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, con una apariencia hermosa, pacifica, que le hacía sentir seguro, mucho mas enamorado cada instante de su vida.</p><p>Ese también era el dios Hades, que le llamaba primavera, que era una forma de llamarle a Perséfone, pero él no era eso, no era una diosa, solo era un soldado de la diosa atena, un omega enamorado del mejor alfa de ese planeta.</p><p>Un hombre fuerte, que no temía demostrar su suavidad, su amabilidad, un alfa cariñoso, que se esforzaba por hacerle feliz, por acompañarlo en esa extraña aventura, que no sabía cómo respondería su hermano a su relación.</p><p>El temía que Ikki no lo tomaría bien, nada bien, estaba furioso, estaba lívido, como cuando enfrentaba a sus enemigos, sabía que no le gusto verlos juntos y él mismo sintió la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo con una almohada, de la mirada furiosa del fénix, que era uno de sus aliados, un fiel santo de la diosa atena, un alfa, un hermano sobreprotector.</p><p>Un hombre directo, que actuaba como lo creía era mejor, pero también fue su enemigo, en algún momento de su vida quiso matarlos, había perdido al amor de su vida, estaba enamorado de un espejismo, si Pandora era como Radamanthys la describió.</p><p>-¿Estás despierto?</p><p>Hyoga no podía mentirle a Shun, que le miraba fijamente, preocupado, sentándose a sus espaldas para rodear sus hombros, besando su mejilla, después su cuello y su hombro, recorriendo sus brazos con sus manos, de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.</p><p>-De pronto tengo mucho apetito, eso es todo.</p><p>Shun sabía que eso no era cierto, pero aun asi no le insistió en decirle que le perturbaba, porque sabía que estaba asustado, tal vez debido al dios que habitaba su cuerpo, así que besando sus labios, acarició su vientre, con una sonrisa cálida.</p><p>-No dejare que nadie te haga daño, la nebulosa de andrómeda, mi cadena, siempre está alerta alrededor tuyo, siempre estoy pendiente de ti, así que no temas, nadie, ni el dios Hades, podrá hacerte daño.</p><p>No quiso preguntarle acerca de su hermano, porque no era un inutil, podia defenderse, aunque suponia que no era nada bueno utilizar su cosmos estando embarazado, el sanador de la isla andrómeda, le dijo que no debía usarlo, porque podía perder a sus bebés.</p><p>-¿Crees que sean más de uno?</p><p>Shun se encogió de hombros, no sabía cuántos podrían ser, uno o dos, pero no importaba, eran esperados con cariño, llegarian a una familia que les daría su amor, su protección, rodeados de santos poderosos y estaba seguro, que aun su hermano, estaría feliz por ellos.</p><p>-Ese espectro dice que estoy muy grande, que podrían ser dos en vez de uno.</p><p>Le preocupaba que fueran dos, porque apenas estaban preparados para tener un pequeño a su lado, dos, era demasiado para ellos, más de lo que esperaban recibir y no deseaba que Shun se preocupara por eso.</p><p>-Mañana podemos ir con los sanadores del santuario, porque si son dos debemos tener dos cunas, dos mudas de ropa, todo lo necesario.</p><p>Tal vez eso era lo que le preocupaba y para demostrarle que a él no, que él no temía que llegaran más de uno, beso su vientre, colocando ambas manos en él, con una sonrisa que lo contagio, que le hizo sonreír.</p><p>-No importa que sea uno, o más, yo los amaré a todos de la misma forma, de la misma forma los protegeré y seré un padre del que puedan estar orgullosos, cuidare de ti, como tu cuidas de mi, y los dos cuidaremos de ellos, seremos una familia.</p><p>Al escucharle decir esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto, le encantaba esa suavidad, lo excitaba, haciendo que lo deseara mucho más, y de un momento a otro, se sentó sobre su cadera, acariciando su cintura, relamiéndose los labios.</p><p>-Podríamos...</p><p>Shun asintió, besando sus labios, podían hacer todo lo que su omega deseaba, a quien deseaba a todo momento, pero siempre esperaba a que el diera una señal, que le dijera que estaba listo.</p><p>-Si, si podemos.</p><p>Hyoga empezó a besar el pecho de Shun, destruyendo su camiseta para dormir entre sus dedos, escuchando sus gemidos, cuando su lengua húmeda se paseó de su cuello a su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, que chupo con fuerza, llevando una mano a su gemelo, mientras que con la otra, iba destruyendo más ropa de su alfa.</p><p>-Hyoga...</p><p>Shun a su vez iba desabrochando la ropa de su omega, descubriendo su piel, que recorrió con hambre, dibujando pequeños círculos, pequeñas formas, dibujos que encontraba sumamente eróticos.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>Pregunto divertido, acariciando su hombría con ambas manos, elevando sus caderas para que sus pantalones de dormir recorrieran sus piernas, abandonandola, quedando desnudo con la rapidez habitual, relamiendo sus labios, cuando sintió que Shun lo empujaba con suavidad, acostandolo de tal forma que no hubiera ninguna clase de peso en su vientre.</p><p>-Eres tan hermoso.</p><p>El era por mucho más hermoso, pero no se lo dijo, sintiendo las manos de su alfa recorrer sus nalgas, sus piernas, e ingresando dos dedos en su cuerpo, sus piernas abiertas, una de ellas sobre el hombro de su alfa, que siempre se tomaba su tiempo para prepararle.</p><p>-Enséñamelo.</p><p>Hyoga recordaba la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, estaban solos, sin mirones interrumpiendo sus caricias, eso ocurrió en su nevada Siberia, en una cabaña que en ocasiones habitaba, no tenían frío, por el contrario, como en aquella ocasión, su cuerpo les quemaba con el deseo de estar juntos..</p><p>-Enseñame cuanto me deseas.</p><p>Shun asintió, ingresando en el cuerpo de Hyoga lentamente, primero la punto, un empuje tras otro, escuchando pequeños gemidos de los labios de su omega, que se aferraba a las sabanas con sus dedos pálidos.</p><p>-Shun... así... Shun...</p><p>El alfa de cabello verde no dejo de empujar en su cuerpo hasta que estuvo bien adentro, recordando la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, como apenas pudo controlarse, como creyó que su omega querría a otro alfa, y hasta se ofreció a ir por él, por el Kraken, por quien le dijera, pero Hyoga fue muy claro, si no era él, no deseaba a nadie más.</p><p>-Hyoga... mi cisne.</p><p>Hyoga llevo una de sus manos a su miembro, para acariciarse al ritmo de los embistes de Shun, que no dejaba de moverse dentro de su cuerpo, esforzándose porque siguiera gimiendo sin descanso, por darle placer.</p><p>-Cone... conejito...</p><p>Shun salió del cuerpo de Hyoga, acomodandolo para que sus caderas quedaran levantadas, pero su espalda a ras del colchón, para penetrarle de nuevo, encontrándose agachado, casi de cuclillas, dejando caer su sexo en el interior de su omega, que se aferraba a las sabanas, perdido en el placer.</p><p>-Asi, asi me gusta...</p><p>Shun sabía exactamente lo que deseaba su omega y su deber como su alfa era dárselo, por lo cual, mordiendo su labio, siguió con sus embistes, sin descanso, sin detenerse, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mantener el sentido, cayendo rendido a lado de su compañero, cuando le poseía acostado a sus espaldas, siempre procurando que no hubiera peso en su vientre, no deseaba lastimar a su bebé, o sus bebés.</p><p>-Te amo...</p><p>Aunque siempre tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, y su omega, siempre respondía de la misma forma.</p><p>-Yo tambien te amo.</p><p>Pues se había jurado, nunca despedirse sin declarar su amor a los cuatro vientos, sin recordarse lo mucho que se querían.</p><p>-Te amo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioria no se precipitó como lo deseaba, no poseyó el cuerpo de Milo a su antojo, utilizando el descuido de Camus, porque sabía que sería mucho más placentero, poseerlo, una vez que ese alfa descuidado hubiera muerto, hacerse cargo de ese escorpión como los verdaderos alfas hacían cuando un omega perdía a su pareja.</p><p>Aunque si se robo una de sus prendas, la que usaba para complacerse al pensar en esa belleza de cabello ensortijado, planeando el momento y la forma de matar al témpano de hielo, pero tenían razón los dioses.</p><p>El dios del vino y su fiel compañero, el dios Pan, debían tener más alfas poderosos, como Shaka, Minos, o el mismo patriarca, que sufría debido al amor que le tenía a Dohko, el anciano maestro, que decían, buscaba el amor de Aldebarán, el menos atractivo de los omegas.</p><p>-Supongo que debe estar desesperado...</p><p>La mera idea de que pelearan por Aldebaran, le parecia ridiculo, demasiado absurdo, tanto que comenzo a reirse, al imaginarse a esos dos peleando por el.</p><p>-O debe estar ciego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Elección.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos despertó con el sol ingresando por la ventana, estaba recargado en algo suave, caliente, que respiraba y tenía un fuerte corazón latiendo en su pecho, con un aroma que lo maravillaba, que se le hacía como la vida misma, sentía los dedos de esa persona acariciando su cabello, con delicadeza y suavidad.</p><p>Por un momento quiso mantenerse en esos brazos, fingir que aun estaba dormido, sintiendo un beso en su frente, como las alas de una mariposa, que le hizo sonrojarse como si fuera un chiquillo de quince años, un mocoso con su primer enamoramiento pasajero.</p><p>-Buenos días...</p><p>Esa voz, era la de la rosa de Athena, que le abrazaba como si fuera un muñeco de peluche o un pequeño perdido, acariciando su cabello, besando su rostro con delicadeza, un sentimiento agradable, pero, tenía que parar.</p><p>-¿Cuanto tiempo dormi?</p><p>Minos se levantó, acomodando su cabello, estirando sus brazos, sin mirar ni un segundo a la rosa, que sonreía a sus espaldas, acomodando su cabello, también estirando su cuerpo, después de pasar tanto tiempo en cama.</p><p>-Como unas veinte horas, Minos.</p><p>Afrodita empezó a quitarse la camisa, para buscar otras prendas, ignorándolo por completo, o eso pensó Minos, quien se levantó de la cama, para salir de ese templo, notando que su cabello estaba desordenado.</p><p>-¿No quieres tomar un baño Minos?</p><p>Afrodita se desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza, acomodando su ropa en uno de los muebles, logrando que se sonrojara mucho más aún, desviando la mirada, escuchando los pasos del santo dorado, que ingresaba a una habitación que tenía un sonido como de cascada.</p><p>-Te prestaré algo de ropa limpia y te ayudare a peinar tu cabello.</p><p>Minos no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, no obstante, tenía la curiosidad de ver cómo era uno de los baños griegos de los templos de los santos dorados y desvistiéndose lentamente, ingreso en el agua caliente, relamiendo sus labios, al ver tanta belleza, no solo en esa habitación, sino en el cuerpo de ese santo.</p><p>-¿Te gusta lo que ves?</p><p>Afrodita era demasiado seguro de sí mismo y eso le agradaba en un soldado, en un acompañante, en un amigo, pero no estaba tan seguro de necesitarlo en un amante, mucho menos cuando este dijo que deseaba dominarlo.</p><p>-La arquitectura apenas alcanza la grandeza de uno de mis cuartos, pero es hermoso, así con esta simpleza.</p><p>Afrodita nadó hacia él con un paso lento, rodeando su cuello, acomodándose entre sus piernas, haciéndole cambiar de opinión, no era buena idea bañarse con la rosa, si esta no dejaba de intentar seducirlo a cada instante.</p><p>-Yo no hablaba de la arquitectura, pero no importa, se que te gusta lo que ves, tu cuerpo reacciona al mio, y ese rojo le da mucha vida a tu rostro, tallado por los ángeles.</p><p>Minos trago saliva, apartándose de Afrodita, saliendo del agua caliente, buscando una toalla para, inmediatamente después cubrirse con su ropa negra, escuchando las pisadas de Afrodita a sus espaldas, quien rodeó su cintura, mojando su ropa.</p><p>-No te molestes, yo solo digo lo que pienso y creo que tu eres un hombre muy hermoso, todo un sueño hecho realidad.</p><p>Minos no intentó soltarse, permitiendole a la rosa quitarle su camisa, que gracias a él estaba completamente mojada, al igual que sus pantalones, dándose cuenta, que necesitaba ropa nueva y seca.</p><p>-No se que pretendes, en realidad yo no lo entiendo.</p><p>Afrodita creía que él sí lo entendía, pero no lo corrigió, permaneciendo en silencio, rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza, sintiendo las manos de Minos en sus muñecas, como si quisiera soltarse de sus manos.</p><p>-Quiero una oportunidad para demostrate lo que soy...</p><p>No sabía lo que era porque él no leyó sus pecados, no sabía nada de él, solo que podía ver que se trataba de un vanidoso, que deseaba poseerlo, algo que no le molestaba tanto, no como la forma burda en la que lo dijo, así que guardó silencio, sin saber qué más decirle a la rosa, que le abrazaba con fuerza.</p><p>-Necesito ropa nueva, pero que no sea rosa por todos los cielos, y te permitiré cepillar mi cabello, hacerme una trensa, con tanto trabajo este largo comienza a fastidiarme.</p><p>Afrodita asintió, tenía ropa negra que podía quedarle perfectamente a Minos, ademas, disfrutaría demasiado cepillar su cabello, peinarlo en una trenza, en especial, si el juez le permitía permanecer tiempo a su lado.</p><p>-No soy un sirviente.</p><p>Se quejo, solo para seguirle la contraria, recorriendo el torso desnudo de Minos con las puntas de sus dedos, relamiendo sus labios, pues, su piel era blanca, lechosa, tan suave como la suya, no era la piel que cualquiera pensaría que tendría un alfa.</p><p>-Siempre puedo irme, Afrodita.</p><p>El santo dorado asintió, buscando ropa para Minos, junto a varios productos para el cabello, una cuerda y otros instrumentos para cepillar su cabello, tarareando una tonada, mirando el cuerpo de Minos, que estaba vestido con unos pantalones, también mojados, los que se quitó.</p><p>-Es de un amigo mio, espero que te guste.</p><p>Eran unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, pero de manga corta, calcetines, ropa interior, zapatos, todo negro, de una talla mayor a la suya, pero no demasiado grande, que Minos olfateó primero, buscando el aroma de un alfa que pudiera reconocer, pero nunca le había visto.</p><p>-¿De quién es esto?</p><p>Afrodita trago saliva, rascando su brazo izquierdo, esa ropa era de un alfa, pero no cualquier alfa, sino Arles, pero la tenía porque se cambió de ropa en su templo, no porque hubieran tenido relaciones, sino, porque trataba de esconder su verdadera cara, aun en ese momento que vivia su sueño en compañia de Aioros.</p><p>-Del otro alfa que considero bueno en este mundo, un amigo mío, nada más, yo nunca he sido de su agrado, soy demasiado impuro, demasiado oscuro, una rosa manchada con fango, supongo.</p><p>Minos al escuchar esas palabras, vistiendo unos pantalones que le quedaban a la altura de las caderas, dejando parte de su vello platinado al descubierto en su vientre, sujeto la barbilla de Afrodita, observándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Me he enamorado algunas ocasiones Afrodita, ame a Pasifae, ame a varios más, algunos con locura, otros con pasión, santos y pecadores, pero puedo decirte algo que he aprendido con el tiempo, con una larga vida de errores y engaños, un pecador es por mucho mas divertido, mas amable, que un santo, porque desde sus errores puede admirar las proezas de sus semejantes, en cambio, un santo, alguien que jamás ha cometido un error, rara vez puede apreciar la belleza de la redención.</p><p>Minos guardó silencio para que aceptara esas palabras, sentandose en la silla delante de Afrodita, para que pudiera cepillar su cabello, pensando en las palabras que había dicho, preguntandose, porque esa rosa era tan extraña para él, comparandola con Albafica, esa hermosa rosa, que en ese momento ya no llamaba su atención como lo hacía el omega a sus espaldas, suponiendo que las imperfecciones de este hermoso santo era aquello que más le llamaba la atención, como una obra hecha a mano, como una piedra preciosa sin pulir, un diamante, una pepita de oro, una pieza de mármol, carente de forma, pero con miles de posibilidades frente a sus ojos, como un terreno fértil, que estaba frente a sus ojos.</p><p>-Aunque no eres una rosa cualquiera, tu eres mucho más parecido a una venus, que a una rosa.</p><p>Afrodita sabia cuales eran las venus, eran plantas carnívoras que atrapaban insectos en su interior, no era una planta hermosa, pero, aun asi, lo tomaría como un cumplido, sonriendo, cepillando el cabello de Minos, que no se movía de su sitio.</p><p>-Lo tomare como un halago.</p><p>Era un halago y ambos lo sabían, por lo que Minos se mantuvo en silencio, permitiéndole cepillar su cabello, acariciar sus hombros, sus brazos, cuando sostenía su cabello, acariciándolo por más tiempo del que debiera.</p><p>-Minos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebaran iniciaba su mañana muy temprano, cuando apenas los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte, a esa hora, comenzaba a entrenar, para mantener su fuerza física, comprendiendo bien que si no era un dotado de la proyección de cosmos, si era muy capaz utilizando su propio cuerpo como arma, era uno de los santos dorados que tenían un mayor poder destructivo en contacto directo, que podía defenderse, utilizando su guardia, que generalmente no podían romper con facilidad.</p><p>Estaba en un jardín exterior, respirando hondo, a punto de iniciar su entrenamiento, en el área en donde Mu había traído varias piedras de tamaño titánico, mismas que usaba para entrenar, en el sitio donde siempre lo había hecho, las ocasiones que lograba salir del santuario, para visitar a quien pensaba sería su alfa, pero ya no estaba seguro en ese momento.</p><p>Mu podía verle entrenar desde la punta de su torre, recargado en la ventana, pero no estaba presente en ese momento, lo sabía, porque era muy fácil distinguir su cosmos, o su figura en la oscuridad, la conocía bien y pensaba siempre lo haría, en cualquier lugar donde estuviera.</p><p>Le había jurado que no intentaría escapar a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, que permaneceria en ese jardín, aunque sabía que Mu tenía formas de mantenerlo a su lado y temía, que de marcharse, cometeria alguna locura, como dañar a Dohko, únicamente porque pensaba que lo deseaba a su lado.</p><p>Aldebaran trataba de no pensar en Kiki solo en el santuario, o en lo dicho por Dohko, por el patriarca en realidad, a quien siempre le tuvo un cariño especial desde que llegó al santuario, recordando algunas ocasiones en las cuales les contó historias de los viejos patriarcas, de su propio maestro, Mu y él sentados en sus piernas, como si fueran sus propios hijos.</p><p>-¡Aldebaran!</p><p>Esa voz, era el anciano maestro, a quien tomó del hombro y escondió detrás de una de las monumentales rocas, no deseaba que Mu pudiera verlo, no quería que lo dañaran por culpa suya.</p><p>-¿Que esta haciendo aqui?</p><p>Le pregunto angustiado, volteando sobre su hombro, buscando algún indicio de Mu en las ventanas, o en el jardín, pero por el momento aún estaba ausente, por lo que trago saliva un poco aliviado.</p><p>-¿Porque a venido?</p><p>Dohko mantuvo su distancia, arqueando una ceja, porque pensaba que era obvio la razón de su presencia en ese sitio, lo habían secuestrado, un alfa que no era el suyo, un alfa mucho más fuerte que Aldebarán y estaba seguro, de que lo mantenía en ese sitio en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>-Shion me negó venir aquí, pero aun asi lo hice porque eres mi amigo, porque temo que Mu pueda hacerte daño...</p><p>Aldebaran asintió, era su amigo después de todo, lo habían obligado a ir a ese sitio, en contra de su voluntad, atacandolo varias veces, era lo correcto, aunque no sabia que hacer, porque si se marchaba, sabía que Mu cumpliria su promesa de matar a cualquier alfa interesado en él, pensando que Dohko era uno de ellos.</p><p>-Debemos irnos, hay problemas en el santuario y temo que Kiki también esté en peligro.</p><p>Kiki, solo por él se marcharía, al pensar que lo que fuera que pasaba en el santuario podía llegar a donde estaba su pequeño granuja, del que era responsable y a quien mantendría seguro, sin importar lo que pasara o a quien tuviera que enfrentarse.</p><p>-¿Solamente has venido por eso? ¿Por la seguridad de Kiki?</p><p>Esa era una de las razones, otra que pensaba que Mu podía dañar a Aldebarán, la tercera, era que en realidad se había encariñado del joven toro, de su compañero de parranda, que le veía en silencio.</p><p>-Mi propuesta sigue en pie, yo puedo ser tu alfa, darle un nombre a Kiki, podemos educarlo como tu hijo, tambien puedo darte una mordida, pero, acepto que mi propuesta es demasiado inesperada, por lo cual, por el momento me interesa protegerte de la locura inducida de Mu, y mantener seguro a Kiki, los alfas en el santuario son peligrosos en este momento, pero son mucho más peligrosos los dioses que han tomado un sitio en sus entrañas.</p><p>Poco después acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, esperando una respuesta, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión de seriedad, que nunca había visto en su amigo, tragando un poco de saliva.</p><p>-Pero... usted también es un alfa, por lo que dice, también es peligroso...</p><p>Dohko negó eso, en su larga vida había hecho muchas cosas, una de ellas beber del vino de Dionisio, era uno de sus juerguistas, o lo fue, así que era inmune a esa locura, porque bebió de este licor y mantuvo su consciencia, algo, que pocas personas lograban realizar.</p><p>-He tenido una larga vida y en mi momento de locura, de la más absoluta desesperación he bebido del vino del olvido, de la copa del rey de los idiotas, del vino de Dionisio, pero no me libero, yo pase la prueba, supongo, a mi no me afecta.</p><p>Aldebaran en ese momento supo cómo debía actuar, Kiki necesitaba de su protección, tenían que escapar y regresar al santuario, aunque eso desesperara a Mu, a quien ya había dejado muchos años el cuidado de su pequeño y en varias ocasiones, le había demostrado que eso era un error.</p><p>-Vámonos, no voy a dejarlo solo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Mu comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pensando que debía ir por Kiki, únicamente para llevarselo a su toro y que estuviera en paz, cuidando de él, como un omega añoraba hacerlo con el fruto de su vientre.</p><p>-Aldebaran, he decidido ir por Kiki, solo para que tu estés más tranquilo.</p><p>Sin embargo el jardín estaba desierto, su toro no estaba entrenando, tampoco estaba en el templo, lo sabía, porque no lo vio regresar, Aldebarán se había marchado, le había mentido, pero no solo eso, podía percibir un aroma nauseabundo, el de un alfa muy antiguo, el de su mayor enemigo.</p><p>-Dohko...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Dolor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pan había mantenido vigilado al pequeño pelirrojo que actuaba como todo un buen chico en compañía de ese ciego, pero bien sabía que estaba tramando algo, un escape y eso le divertía demasiado, porque ese dulce efebo, al huir de su guardián, llegaría directamente a sus manos.</p><p>No era tan hermoso como el arquero, tampoco era un omega, pero aun así, le gustaba la idea de desflorar a ese pequeño pelirrojo, enseñarle una lección de modales, arrebatar esa odiosa alegría de sus ojos, dejando únicamente un vacío en esos iris morados.</p><p>Quería destruirlo y sabía que tarde o temprano lograría su cometido si se mantenía cerca del pequeño pelirrojo, dejando que el arquero, junto a su alfa, creyeran que estaban a salvo, que solo así se librarían de él, de sus deseos por apoderarse de ese hermoso omega.</p><p>Y esta vez lo haría, en esta ocasión obtendría al arquero para él, porque era un dios antiguo, que se merecía lo que deseaba, utilizar a los humanos, divertirse, pues, si su buen amigo lograba realizar lo que deseaba, serían tan poderosos como para eso.</p><p>Para cumplir sus deseos más oscuros, como los dioses que eran.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon se había alejado de su omega, tratando de pensar en lo dicho por el dios de la muerte, la forma en que dijo que era su amigo y que era un monstruo, una criatura llamada Leviatán, que había capturado a su Wyvern, un dragón que le obsequiaba.</p><p>Quería ser una buena persona, deseaba ser un soldado valiente, un buen hombre, se negaba a aceptar que era una mala estrella, una criatura de la oscuridad, emanada de las tinieblas, del fin del mundo, de las sombras del inicio del planeta.</p><p>Pero los dioses siempre llegaban y se burlaban de sus deseos, primero cuando Saga lo encerró en cabo Sunion, después en el mismo fondo del mar, de la atlántida, en el Inframundo le quitaron su sacrificio, al regresarlo de nuevo a la vida y ahora, de nuevo, un dios le quitaba su humanidad, su bondad, su razón de existir.</p><p>Diciéndole que solo era un monstruo, que sus hijos eran como él y que su omega estaba atraído a esa oscuridad, no a su bondad, como pensaba en un principio, su omega, que le observaba en silencio, con su pequeña en sus brazos.</p><p>A quien arrullaba y a quien había optado por no acercarse, no hasta comprender muy bien que era en realidad, un monstruo, o un humano, angustiado por ser lo primero, preocupado por ser lo segundo, porque de ser solo un humano, tal vez, no podría proteger a su omega del peligro.</p><p>-Kanon, sigues siendo la persona de la que yo me enamore… eso no debes dudarlo.</p><p>Radamanthys trato de acercarse a él, pero no lo permitió, levantándose del sillón en donde se había sumido en la peor de las desesperaciones, retrocediendo algunos pasos, no deseaba hacerles daño, a su omega, a su pequeña, quienes le veían sorprendidos.</p><p>-Tengo que despejar mi mente…</p><p>Se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando solo a Radamanthys, que únicamente suspiro, sentándose en el sitio en donde Kanon estaba momentos antes, suspirando al percibir su aroma en él, acariciando el cabello de su pequeña con delicadeza, sus mechones rubios.</p><p>-Te sigo amando…</p><p>Pronunció en susurros, preguntandose porque Kanon dudaba de su cariño, porque no se detenía a escuchar lo que él deseaba, preguntarle directamente si le tenia miedo, para escuchar de sus labios que no era así.</p><p>-Siempre voy a amarte.</p><p>Era un hombre poderoso, era un gran estratega, era fuerte, guapo, la clase de persona que siempre había encontrado hermosa, desde su primer vida, sin importar que no fuera nada ni nadie, hubiera escapado con él, de no ser elegido por el dios del vino.</p><p>-¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Tan rápido?</p><p>Radamanthys mantuvo la calma, aunque Dionisio estaba enfrente suyo, sosteniendo una copa de vino, con una sonrisa que suponia debia ser encantadora, pero a él, le parecía aterradora, espeluznante.</p><p>-No existe tal cosa…</p><p>El dragón de Hades se levantó de su asiento, acomodando a su pequeña en uno de sus brazos, preparándose para enfrentarse con el dios del vino, de ser necesario, quien caminaba a su alrededor, sin perderlo de vista.</p><p>-Me confundes Radamanthys…</p><p>Podía usar su armadura, su cosmos, pero también sabía que estaba a salvo por el momento, aunque no esperaba recibir una visita de ese dios tan rapido, quien parecía aún desconocía que su alfa no era humano, no del todo, y actuaba con la vanidad de un dios, enfrentándose a una criatura inferior, como pensaba que era Kanon en ese momento.</p><p>-Realmente me confundes…</p><p>Tenía que visitar de nuevo al dragón de Hades, al segundo juez de las almas, a su antiguo alumno, que le miraba sin mostrar sus sentimientos, con esa niña en sus brazos, la que deseaba quemar como un castigo hacia su omega, pero también se daba cuenta, que este soldado nunca entregaría a su propia sangre por su voluntad, pero si existía alguien que podría llevarle a un niño o varios más, para quemarlos en el toro de metal, para preparar su vino, que le daría poder por los siglos por venir.</p><p>-Cuando te conoci pense que no serías más que el esposo de un senador, de un emperador, nunca creí que fueras a convertirte en esto, un juez de las almas, un soldado poderoso, un hombre cruel…</p><p>No era una buena persona, lo sabía, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y haría lo que fuera por llevarse la victoria, pero en esa vida, él quería ser una persona común, aprovechar esa oportunidad por un instante de su eternidad, el mismo instante en el que su pesadilla regreso a atormentarlo.</p><p>-Y ahora tratas de jugar al omega obediente, a la madre amorosa, cargando un bebé en tus brazos, llevando otro en tu vientre, un hijo mío por cierto, tratando de ignorar lo que realmente eres…</p><p>Radamanthys retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de apartarse de su camino, pero sabía que no lo atacaría, lo que no entendía, era porque no llamaba a Kanon, tal vez, no deseaba que escuchara que era una mala persona, que él era el monstruo y no su amado alfa.</p><p>-El juerguista que hay en ti, ese que se divirtió en mi compañia, que bebió hasta el hartazgo, que fornico en mi cama, actuando como lo que en realidad eres, Radamanthys, un omega salvaje, una fiera en celo.</p><p>Radamanthys retrocedió un poco más, porque recordaba cómo en una neblina las acciones que el dios mencionaba, preguntándose porque no lo mordio, porque no le embarazo para tomar como sacrificio al niño que naciera, sabía que no intentaría defenderlo, porque no amaba a su padre, aquel que le hubiera embarazado.</p><p>-No un omega doméstico, una dulce criatura que espera por el regreso de su alfa, que cuida de sus pequeños, tu no eres asi, tu eres un monstruo, un demonio, un ser de sombras, algo que no debería ser enjaulado.</p><p>Si pensaba que con esa palabrería estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, estaba en un error, porque no se entregaría, no cuando lo habían violado, cuando querían matar a su Leviatán, sangre de su sangre, pero más importante aún, sangre del único guerrero que podía respetar, que podía desear, ya fuera su soldado ignorante del mundo, o el embaucador de dioses, el temible Leviatán.</p><p>-Puedo liberarte de esa carga que tienes en tus brazos, esa niña y el otro que crece en tu interior, dame vida, dame poder y yo seré un dios benevolente, volverás a beber de mi vino, a divertirte como nunca antes lo habías hecho, es más, hasta olvidaderos la promesa que me hiciste, nuestra apuesta, para estar solo nosotros dos, con mi ejercito de idiotas.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, y aunque recordaba haberlo disfrutado, el beber, el actuar sin remordimientos, no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a ese dios, ni a matar a su niña, a sus niños.</p><p>-No lo haré, esa persona ha muerto y no regresara.</p><p>*****</p><p>Se movían a la velocidad de la luz, sintiendo el cosmos de Mu, no muy lejos de ellos, siguiendo su rastro, como si se tratara de un demonio, o un cazador.</p><p>Aldebaran no quería pelear con él, tener que enfrentarse a Mu, no quería tener que lastimarlo, o perder más tiempo, ya que sabía que su pequeño estaba en peligro.</p><p>-Es Mu…</p><p>Susurro, sintiendo una fuerza proveniente de su costado, era el cosmos del patriarca, que había seguido su rastro de la misma forma en que lo hacía Mi de Aries.</p><p>-Y ese es Shion…</p><p>Dohko no entendía muy bien porque su viejo amigo se negaba a darle lo que le pedía, a otorgarle la felicidad, a pelear con él, si ese cosmos agresivo era una señal de lo que estaba por venir.</p><p>-Anciano patriarca.</p><p>Podía ver el enojo en su persona, el odio en su cosmos, al igual que Dohko podía verlo en Mu, el otro lemuriano que los seguía y ya había dado con ellos.</p><p>-De verdad son poderosos, como seres salidos del infierno.</p><p>Dohko veía al lemuriano de menor edad, que se negaba a dejarlos marchar, Aldebaran veía a Shion, cuya mirada estaba fija en él, como si fuera su peor enemigo.</p><p>-Yo solo quiero ir por mi pequeño, Kiki está en peligro, lo sé, y nada podrá detenerme de llegar a él.</p><p>Shion se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero Dohko le hizo una señal para que no se moviera, había algo extraño en su amigo, un odio que no debía estar presente, dirigido hacia el toro.</p><p>-Mu, tan poco te importan los deseos de tu toro que no lo dejaras huir, que no lo dejaras recoger a su pequeño.</p><p>Los ojos de Mu brillaban, como solo sucedía cuando estaba muy molesto, Dohko entendía bien que el vino le hacía perder la razón, sus celos y su deseo por su omega, que no se daba cuenta que Shion estaba enojado, pensando en la forma de matarlo.</p><p>-Se lo dije antes, no soporto la idea de alguien más poseyendo su cuerpo, de alguien más haciéndole el amor…</p><p>Dohko negó eso, porque debería dejarlo ir, recoger a su pequeño, cuidar de él, al menos los años que faltaban para su madurez.</p><p>-Y yo no puedo concebir una vida sin él, sin tenerlo en mi vida y en mis brazos.</p><p>Shion al ver como Dohko trataba de proteger a ese muchacho, al escuchar el dolor en la voz de su hijo, apretó los dientes, el ceño, pensando por un momento en destruir al obstáculo, atacando al toro, cuando intento seguir con su camino.</p><p>-¡No lo harás!</p><p>Llamando la atención de Mu, que inmediatamente colocó una barrera entre su toro y su maestro, usando su cosmos como no lo había utilizado nunca, ni siquiera en la guerra contra el dios Hades.</p><p>-Nadie tocará a mí toro…</p><p>Inmediatamente después, Mu observó al anciano maestro, que parecía proteger a su toro, quien estaba a sus espaldas, del que recibió una señal, para alejarse.</p><p>-Ve por tu muchacho, yo me encargaré de estos dos.</p><p>Mu le vio alejarse, negando eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, deseando ir por él, pero en cambio sostuvo su cabello, tirando de él, para caer de rodillas, desesperado.</p><p>-Usted… usted me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar su amor… y lo desea para usted…</p><p>Shion intentó soltarse, para seguir al toro, sin embargo, Mu volvió a atacarlo, logrando que gritara de dolor, cayendo al suelo poco después, inconsciente.</p><p>-Lo siento padre, pero no te dejaré lastimar a mi toro, nadie le hará daño…</p><p>Mu volteo entonces para ver a Dohko, que seguía firme, impávido, como si nada le afectará, apretando el suelo entre sus dedos.</p><p>-Mi toro escapó con usted, porque piensa que es bueno, lo tiene en buena estima, ríe con usted, sonríe, festeja, es feliz con usted, lo quiere…</p><p>Mu estaba desesperado, porque esa alegría también la tuvo con él, también era feliz con él, antes de que todo se destruyera, que tuviera que huir del santuario, que Arles tomara el control, antes de que lo echara todo a perder.</p><p>-Pero a mí ya no…</p><p>Susurro, comprendiendo bien que lo había arruinado, sin saber cómo arreglar su relación, esperando escuchar algo, algún sonido, alguna palabra de aliento.</p><p>-Y no sé cómo arreglarlo, no sé cómo reparar lo que rompí, lo que descuide…</p><p>Dohko dio varios pasos hacia donde el se encontraba, para golpear su rostro, un puñetazo que lo derribó, pero no utilizaba cosmos.</p><p>-Lo has tratado como una maldita basura, has dado por hecho su amor y piensas que siempre te esperará, pero el tiempo pasa, él se siente solo, abandonado, viendo las promesas que le hiciste desmoronándose y de no ser por mi, ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta de eso.</p><p>Mu no se defendió, cuando Dohko volvió a golpearlo, sosteniéndolo de su ropa, sin darse cuenta que el patriarca les observaba, que no había perdido el sentido.</p><p>-Y no comprendes que la soledad puede matar un alma, que puede enloquecer a cualquiera…</p><p>Dohko sentía sus ojos arder y después unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, debido a la desesperación que sentía, derivada de su amor a otro lemuriano, su amor traicionado.</p><p>-Después de todo son lemurianos y ustedes no aman, solo utilizan a sus semejantes.</p><p>Mu asintió, su maestro era así, se esperaba que ellos fueran así, pero él no podía, no pudo cerrar su corazón debido al amor que sentía por su toro, por su omega.</p><p>-Y quieres una respuesta, una fórmula mágica para ganarte su perdón, como si no supieras lo suficiente de él, de su dolor, para poder reparar lo que tú rompiste.</p><p>Mu no supo qué responder al respecto, pero sí que estaba en un error, que había lastimado demasiado a su omega.</p><p>-Usted es un hombre sabio, yo he compartido mis pensamientos con usted, mis temores y sabe que lo amo, entonces, porque intenta arrebatarme a quien amo.</p><p>Dohko sentía el dolor de Mu, pero él debía comprender que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien del toro.</p><p>-Aldebarán y yo no somos diferentes, los dos amamos y creímos, al menos yo lo hice una vez, los dos esperamos, fuimos el pilar de nuestro sueño, pero fuimos olvidados, como la hojas que caen de los árboles…</p><p>Dohko sentía que el dolor del pasado volvía a lastimarlo y podía verse a sí mismo en el joven toro, un omega que aguardaba por un sueño, él fue un alfa que hizo lo mismo, comprendía bien el destino que le aguardaba, porque él también tránsito el mismo camino, pero a diferencia suya, él podía aliviar el dolor del toro, no en la forma en que lo desearía, pero sí podría con el tiempo, hacer que dejara de doler.</p><p>-Pero yo puedo darle un futuro, no lo que desea, pero si un olvido que aliviará su pena, si tú lo dejas libre, lo liberas de ese espejismo.</p><p>Mu negó eso, ese destino le dolía, porque sabía que no aliviaría la pena creada por él en su omega, solo sería intercambiada por otra.</p><p>-A ti te olvidaron, pero yo no lo he olvidado, yo aún lo amo y sé que él me quiere, solo tengo que hayar una forma de reparar lo que le hice a nuestro amor, de que pueda perdonarme.</p><p>Shion observaba esa discusión en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar, porque el también lloraba en silencio.</p><p>-Yo no te he olvidado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Descuidó.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dohko cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su estremecimiento, para abrirlos de nuevo, observando a Shion en silencio, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, aspirando y expirando tres veces, antes de negar eso, esas palabras que hubiera amado escuchar hace unas décadas, tal vez durante la guerra con Hades, pero ya no, ya no las necesitaba.</p><p>-No me has olvidado… lo que hubiera hecho por escuchar esas palabras…</p><p>Mu no supo qué decir, porque no sabía que ellos estaban unidos de ninguna forma e inmediatamente pensó en su toro, como debía ser para él comprender que nadie sabía que era amado por alguien más.</p><p>-Yo no te he olvidado…</p><p>Pero su maestro rompió las paredes de cristal que lo rodeaban, para intentar acercarse a Dohko, quien elevó una mano en su dirección, con la palma extendida, deteniendo su caminar, cuando se posó en su pecho.</p><p>-Pero han llegado demasiado tarde... yo ya no las quiero, tampoco las necesito.</p><p>Manteniéndose firme cuando sostuvo su muñeca, con una expresión que parecía sumamente dolida, como si sufriera el peor de los dolores, la peor de las dolencias, una que Mu reconoció, porque se parecía a lo que él sentía en ese momento, al pensar que su toro le abandonaría.</p><p>-Ya no significan nada para mi.</p><p>Shion como si no pudiera comprenderlo negó eso, llevando su mano a su mejilla, para recargarse contra esta, sus lagrimas aun fluyendo libres, como si fueran un torrente que reflejaba su tristeza.</p><p>-Tus lágrimas no limpian las que yo derramé por ti, tampoco borran tus mentiras ni tu traicion.</p><p>Eso ultimo lo dijo desviando su mirada en dirección de Mu, que era la prueba viviente de que su amor no había sido suficiente para él, sin embargo, cómo podía culparlo con la apariencia que tuvo alguna vez.</p><p>-Pero te perdono, el afecto que te tuve me impide odiarte a ti, o a Mu, pero no es suficiente para seguir soñando contigo.</p><p>Dohko aun seguía llorando, sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban mojadas, su desesperación incrementando con cada sílaba, pero, no podía dar marcha atrás, no lo haría, ya había pasado el tiempo de perdonar, ya solo existía el olvido.</p><p>-Al final seremos lo que siempre hemos sido, estamos solos y no podemos regresar al pasado.</p><p>Shion negó eso, porque no quería creerlo, se habían prometido estar juntos cuando pudiera dejar el manto del patriarca, sin importar la apariencia de su amado, él pasaría sus últimos años con él, pero eran jóvenes, tenían una oportunidad de vivir como lo deseaban, sin tener que ocultarse, porque ya no era un crimen o un pecado amar a otro alfa, amar a su igual, lo habia visto omegas, betas, alfas, podian estar con quien lo deseaban.</p><p>-No puedes hablar en serio, no cuando estamos libres, cuando somos jóvenes y se bien que no amas al toro, tu me amas a mi.</p><p>Tenía razón, no amaba al toro y jamás podría amar a nadie que no fuera Shion, suponía que era como con Aldebarán, pero como él, tenían que seguir adelante, olvidarse de esa ilusión, como el patriarca se olvidó de él, en el momento en que tomó a un omega para engendrar a Mu, una noticia que le dolió como nada le había dolido antes, pero era un anciano, una cosa que apenas parecía humana, como podía culparlo por ello.</p><p>-Yo mantuve nuestras promesas, pero tu no lo hiciste, buscaste al omega de Mu, después de todo el santuario es como un pueblo pequeño, las noticias corren rápido y llegaron a los cinco picos, no puedo culparte por ello pero no pienso perdonarte, ni seguir con esto y si tu me quisiste un poco, deberias respetar mi decisión.</p><p>Era como una pesadilla para Shion, que aun sostenía la mano de Dohko, que intentó apartarse, pero no se lo permitió, sosteniendo su cintura, para apoderarse de sus labios, probar que aun seguía amándolo, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su amado, que respondió al beso primero, para después liberarse con fuerza.</p><p>--Mi corazón ha muerto, ha cambiado sus esperanzas como los árboles dejan caer sus hojas en el invierno y culpo a los dioses por regresarme de nuevo a este mundo, pero soy un santo de Athena, comprendo porque se nos tenía prohibido amar y solo por el afecto que siento por el muchacho que camina por mis pasos, es que estoy dispuesto a intentar amar de nuevo, no como un amante, sino como un padre o un amigo, evitar que pase por lo mismo que yo pase.</p><p>Dohko en ese momento le dio la espalda a Shion, que ya no supo qué decirle, permitiendo que se fuera, cayendo lentamente de rodillas, para cubrir su rostro, porque era cierto, él había buscado un omega en sus últimos años de vida, había recibido el regalo de la vida de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no lo amaba y él tampoco lo hacía, fue un acuerdo de amigos, de aliados, un esfuerzo por no perder la sangre de lemuria, porque el amaba a Dohko, que ya no lo amaba a él.</p><p>-No tienes corazón.</p><p>Mu pronunció con furia contenida, observando a su padre, como dejaba que Dohko se marchara, comprendiendo que el anciano maestro no amaba a su toro como lo hacía un amante, no lo deseaba, pero quería evitar que pasara por lo mismo que él pasó.</p><p>-No entiendo como puedes dejarlo ir, asi de facil, como si no valiera nada, como si su amor no te importara, como si fuera algo que puedes utilizar y tirar…</p><p>Shion le observo entonces, preguntandose a qué se refería, acaso no había escuchado que Dohko deseaba la soledad, que ya no lo deseaba a su lado, que debía respetar su decisión, por el afecto, el amor que le tenía.</p><p>-Dohko piensa que yo actuare como tu, por eso quiere proteger a mi toro, pero a diferencia tuya, yo peleare por el, porque se que me ama, él me ama, como yo lo amo y no me detendré hasta que me perdone.</p><p>Mu perseguiría a su toro hasta el fin del mundo, le demostraria que lo amaba, que estaba orgulloso de ser su amado, su amante, su compañero, que nunca podría olvidarlo, porque nunca le dejaría olvidarlo.</p><p>-Kanon y Saga piensan que tu eres un excelente padre, que eres cariñoso, afectivo, pero a ese alguien yo no lo conozco, tampoco Dohko, al parecer, la verdad, yo creo que no es más que un espejismo.</p><p>Shion le había enseñado a cerrar su corazón, a mantenerse apartado de sus seres queridos, pues eso era lo que se esperaba de un patriarca, nunca había sido cariñoso, jamás le había tratado como si fuera su hijo, tal vez por eso el era tan duro con Kiki, porque su padre fue más su líder, su maestro, que su progenitor.</p><p>-Yo peleare por el amor de Aldebarán, como tu nunca peleaste por el amor de Dohko, le demostrare que no soy como tu, que yo si tengo corazon, que puedo hacerlo feliz, porque lo amo, porque yo sí puedo amar, no soy como tu, jamas sere como tu.</p><p>Poco después se marchó, tratando de seguir el cosmos de Aldebarán, para pedirle perdón de nuevo, siendo detenido por Shion, con una pared de cristal, por su maestro que se recuperaba de su dolor, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.</p><p>-Dohko y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, desde que éramos niños, éramos como tu y Aldebarán, pero a mi me ordenaron prepararnos para la próxima guerra, a el vigilar la montaña de cinco picos, creyendo que mis días se terminaban, tuve un omega, no lo mordí, el me entrego al niño que dio a luz, eramos amigos, aliados, pero no amantes, debes saberlo, porque nunca te he hablado de él.</p><p>Mu no dijo nada, porque era cierto, jamás escuchó de ese omega, aunque Dohko decía que le había usado, que le había traicionado, solo para dejar un descendiente, Shion le había escuchado decir esas palabras, pero en donde se equivocaba, era en donde pensaba que esperaba estar a su lado, porque desde un principio le dijo que amaba a otro que no podía darle descendencia, porque los dos eran alfas.</p><p>-Por eso yo me quede contigo y deseaba que tú fueras el patriarca, por eso te enseñe a cerrar tu corazón, aunque no fue justo, porque te estaba separando de tu amor, tienes razón, quise convertirte en una mejor versión de mi, porque mi amor por Dohko me hacía dudar, no pude matarlo en la guerra con Hades, aunque era mi deber.</p><p>Aunque los dioses si se apiadaron de él, tomando un poco del cosmos de su amado, para unirlo al cuerpo de su primogénito, un secreto que no había logrado compartir, porque no había pisado los cinco picos en más de doscientos años, que pensó podría decirle a su amado cuando fue a conversar con él, quien en cambio, le pidió la mano del toro y como decirle que no le daría la mano del toro, porque él deseaba su mano, porque deseaba vivir la vida que soñaron.</p><p>-Pero tuve un sueño, en el que la diosa Athena me decia que tomaria una parte de su cosmos, de su ser, para crearte a ti, para que los dos pudiéramos tener un descendiente.</p><p>Mu no dijo nada, porque todo eso le parecía una locura, no obstante, suponía que para Shion debía ser tan doloroso como lo era para él, saber que perdería a su amado compañero, así que, se apiado de él, tomando una decisión.</p><p>-Podemos atacar juntos, yo no abandonaré a mi toro, tú no deberías abandonar a tu tigre y si alguno de los dos triunfa, detendremos esta locura, esta unión sin amor que Dohko cree, es una mejor opción, que seguir esperando por nosotros, por ti.</p><p>Shion al principio no entendió lo que Mu pronunciaba, mirándole perplejo.</p><p>-Los recuperaremos… tu deber como mi padre es ayudarme a eso, porque es lo único que te pido.</p><p>Ayudarle a recuperar a su toro, cuando no sabía cómo recuperar a Dohko.</p><p>-Ayudarte…</p><p>*****</p><p>Shun recordaba el primer celo que tuvieron juntos, como Hyoga trataba de actuar frío, lejano, como si no le importará absolutamente nada, pero él sabía que era una buena persona, un buen amigo y un omega.</p><p>Su celo estaba cerca, lo podía sentir en el aire, por lo que quiso mantenerse cerca, solo por si acaso.</p><p>Ikki también estaba en la casa que Saori les había rentado, estaba molesto, algo distante, como distraído, su hermano también era un alfa, pero estaba seguro que no estaba interesado en Hyoga, en el hermoso cisne de hielo.</p><p>El poseía una motocicleta, una máquina vieja y poderosa, la que utilizo para salir a dar una vuelta, tenía que despejar su mente, su cabeza, o eso había dicho.</p><p>Estaban solos en esa enorme casa, una mansión de paredes blancas, cuyas habitaciones eran más grandes que una casa pequeña, en donde inició el celo de Hyoga.</p><p>Shun le llevaba un té que su maestro decía era muy útil cuando los omegas tenían su celo, él era uno de ellos, pero no estaba interesado en una pareja, por lo que sabía cómo tratar las molestias que sentía durante un celo.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta, casi pierde la razón, era el aroma de su omega, su cisne, su amado compañero de armas, pero no sabía si él correspondía a su cariño, su amor.</p><p>-¡Lárgate Shun!</p><p>Casi le gritó, sudando, sosteniendo su cuerpo, como si sintiera demasiado dolor, estremeciéndose cuando tocó su piel.</p><p>-¡No me toques!</p><p>Shun retrocedió unos pasos, era demasiado tarde para el té y el hermoso cisne parecía sufrir demasiado, como si su cuerpo se estuviera quemando.</p><p>-Te… te traeré medicina…</p><p>Hyoga negó eso, abrazando su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza, relamiendo sus labios, que ya estaban algo lastimados, parecían como si se los hubiera mordido.</p><p>-¡No quiero medicina! ¡No me servirá de nada!</p><p>Hyoga trato de levantarse, con algo de torpeza, observando su rostro fijamente, relamiendo sus labios, haciendo que Shun se estremeciera.</p><p>-Quiero… deseo a mi alfa…</p><p>Shun sintió en ese momento como su corazón daba un vuelco, desviando su mirada, tratando de pensar en quién podría ser, escuchando los pasos de Hyoga, que se detuvo a su lado.</p><p>-Dime su nombre y yo iré por él…</p><p>Hyoga negó eso, relamiendo sus labios, para besar su mejilla, lamer su cuello y sostener su cintura.</p><p>-Si no me ayudarás con mi celo, es mejor que te vayas, Shun… no deseo a nadie más, si no eres tú.</p><p>Después de eso hicieron el amor como unos dementes, su cisne tomó el control, no quería asustarlo, de ninguna forma.</p><p>-Te amo tanto…</p><p>Shun beso la frente de Hyoga, sus mejillas, sus labios, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era su hermano mayor, que se sonrojo al verlos, desviando la mirada con prisa.</p><p>-¡Hermano!</p><p>Shun cubrió el cuerpo de Hyoga, sentándose en la cama para buscar una bata con la cual cubrirse, para salir de ese cuarto, porque sabía que su cisne no apreciaría que su hermano les observará en su intimidad.</p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>Shun colocó un mano en el brazo de Ikki, para guiarlo, ayudándole a salir, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de su hermano se posaba en el cuerpo de Hyoga por más tiempo del que debería.</p><p>-Vine a disculparme, por cómo reaccioné…</p><p>*****</p><p>Cuando Shaka sintió el cosmos agresivo del fénix se distrajo unos instantes, preguntándose porque estaba tan molesto, si acaso estaba afectado por lo que fuera que enloquecía a los alfas.</p><p>-Ikki…</p><p>Una distracción que Kiki utilizo para buscar a sus padres, a Aldebaran y Mu, necesitaba respuestas, pero necesitaba decirles que lo sabía, que ya no tenían que ocultarse.</p><p>-Al fin...</p><p>Sin darse cuenta que una criatura, mitad cabra y mitad humano, lo seguía, porque había esperado esa oportunidad desde que lo vio.</p><p>-¡Maldito mocoso!</p><p>Atacandolo por la espalda, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de su guardián improvisado, cargando su pequeño cuerpo en sus hombros, para llevarlo a su lugar favorito del santuario.</p><p>-Te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Reunión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al dios antiguo se llevó al pobre niño a donde había atacado a las ninfas, un lugar hermoso, con una cascada, con pasto verde, con flores de varios colores creciendo, pero manchado de sangre, con moscas sobrevolando el aire, alimentandose de los cadáveres de sus víctimas, que nunca resistian mucho tiempo su lujuria.</p><p>Pan sin perder mucho tiempo, abofeteó a Kiki para que despertara, quería ver su inocencia destruyéndose a pedazos, quería ver como sufría, como lo transformaba en un ente de ojos muertos, o un cadáver, lo que sucediera primero.</p><p>Esperando a que abriera los ojos, algo que hizo al tercer golpe, tratando de defenderse al sentir su pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo, aun estaba vestido, únicamente le había liberado de la inconciencia.</p><p>-Odio la pureza en tus ojos, maldito bastardo.</p><p>Kiki lo atacó con un golpe psíquico, lanzandolo lejos, para intentar huir, pero no lo permitiria e inmediatamente saltó en su dirección, sosteniéndolo de la camisa, desgarrandola en sus manos manchadas de sangre, de tierra y quién sabía qué más, el dios antiguo había estado ocupado.</p><p>-¡No huyas maldito mocoso!</p><p>Aunque Kiki era poderoso y logró liberarse, huyendo al interior del bosque, muerto de miedo, pero con la fuerza de voluntad para seguir luchando, incendiando su cosmos, para que fueran por él, pidiendo ayuda a quien quisiera escucharlo.</p><p>-¡No lograras llegar muy lejos!</p><p>Pan encontraba las persecuciones sumamente divertidas, ver como su presa intentaba alejarse, como un cervatillo, para caer en su trampa, llorar, gritar, suplicar, todo en vano, porque eso era lo que más disfrutaba de sus víctimas, lo que obtendría del arquero, que se mataba antes de lograr su propósito de destruirlo.</p><p>-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudenme! ¡Mu! ¡Aldebaran!</p><p>Pan comenzó a reírse al escuchar esos gritos, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, del niño, sosteniendo sus muñecas, para obligarle a mirarlo, a punto de lamer su rostro, pero, inmediatamente sintió un fuerte impacto contra su cuerpo, un golpe que lo lanzó lejos, tan lejos que chocó en contra de la cima de la cascada, sintiendo varios de sus huesos crujir en pequeños pedazos.</p><p>-¡Gran cuerno!</p><p>El gran toro había llegado y lo atacaba de nuevo, antes de que pudiera caer siquiera al suelo, notando con furia casi ciega que esa bestia trataba de lastimar a su pequeño, que lloraba en el suelo, con su camisa desgarrada, sintiendo por primera vez la necesidad de destruir a su contrincante.</p><p>-¡Kiki!</p><p>Mu uso su cosmos, para transportarse a donde sintió el grito de ayuda de su pequeño, para ver como su toro peleaba contra algo que apenas parecía humano, notando los cadáveres, las moscas y la sangre, habían asesinado a todas las ninfas, les habían violado hasta matarlas y ahora, trataban de dañar a su alumno, a su hijo, que lloraba en el suelo, con su camisa destrozada.</p><p>-¿Te ha hecho daño?</p><p>Kiki no supo qué responder, suponía que no por lo que negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, pero estaba demasiado asustado, asi que tambien asintió, la verdad, no lo sabía, apenas comprendía que estaba pasando.</p><p>-Aldebaran… mi omega lo detuvo…</p><p>Susurro, observando como la pelea seguía su camino, como Aldebarán lastimaba a esa criatura, que iba recuperándose de la sorpresa y atacando a su omega, que no portaba su armadura, no tenía tiempo para ponersela.</p><p>-Ya lo se todo… lo se todo.</p><p>Mu lo abrazó con fuerza, pensando que él también deseaba tomar una parte en su castigo, suponiendo que Shaka le había dicho todo, porque solamente él conocía a su omega y a él mismo lo suficiente para saber qué se trataba de su propia sangre, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no quería abandonarlo.</p><p>-Eres un omega tan feo.</p><p>Pan golpeó el rostro de Aldebarán con una de sus pezuñas, logrando que sangrara de la nariz y de los labios, riéndose de ese insulto proveniente de una cosa que no era siquiera humana.</p><p>-Aún como alfa serias feo.</p><p>Aldebaran siguió atacandolo, propinándole una bofetada que lo derribó, después otra más, esquivando otros golpes, para lanzarlo lejos de su cuerpo, escuchando una risa de esa criatura, que de pronto, comenzó a tocar su flauta, que tenía el mismo impacto que la flauta de Sorrento.</p><p>-Lo dice un animal que camina como humano.</p><p>Aldebaran sabía que no servía de nada lastimar sus tímpanos, porque esas ondas iban mucho más allá del sonido, manteniéndose de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, como si ya no lo sostuviera más.</p><p>-¡Mu! ¡Demuéstrame que me equivoco y ve a ayudar a tu omega!</p><p>Mu al ver a Dohko, como este llegaba para proteger a Kiki, asintió, atacando a Pan con su polvo estelar, obligando al dios antiguo a dejar de tocar su música, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo su costado que comenzaba a sangrar.</p><p>-¡O te juro que te lo arrebatare!</p><p>Era una promesa falsa, porque sabía que su toro le amaba, que Dohko no lo queria, pero aun así asintió, dejando que su furia se desbordara, atacando junto a su amado, los dos al mismo tiempo, lastimando al dios antiguo con sus propias manos, con su cosmos, por las ninfas asesinadas, por los omegas, por cualquiera que pudiera ser su víctima, pero en especial, por atreverse a lastimar a su pequeño.</p><p>-No te lo permitiré.</p><p>*****</p><p>Dionisio llevó las puntas de sus dedos al rostro de Radamanthys, o eso trato, porque el espectro sostuvo su muñeca, usando su cosmos, aun cargando a la pequeña en su otro brazo, apretando los dientes.</p><p>-Yo sé lo que eres, y bajo la piel, ya somos uno.</p><p>Sentía el cosmos de su aliado disminuir, al mismo tiempo que dos más aumentaban en intensidad, probablemente habia llegado demasiado lejos, como siempre, convirtiéndolo en una molestia, pero, le servía, si el odio de los habitantes del santuario estaba enfocado en él, mientras eso pasara, podía caminar libre.</p><p>-En el pasado nos divertimos mucho, cuando caminabas a mi lado, cuando reias y bailabas conmigo, cuando me entregaste tu cuerpo.</p><p>Eso era verdad, pero ese hombre no era él, ese era uno de sus peores momentos, estaba cansado de ser humillado, de servirle a una mocosa malcriada y una sola gota de ese licor, le hizo olvidar, lo convirtió en un salvaje, en una criatura que mataría a sus hijos, supuso, sin pensarlo siquiera.</p><p>-Habrías aceptado dispuesto mi mordida, así que es al senador aquel que tu desprecias y rechazas.</p><p>Dionisio tiró de su mano, preguntándose porque no lo atacaba, aunque la respuesta era obvia, de atacarlo, pondría en peligro a la pequeña en su brazo, al ser un ente con mucho más poder que el suyo.</p><p>-Una imagen aburrida, desagradable a la vista, pero este soy yo, mi belleza es indudable, mi fuerza y mi lealtad, seré un dios fiel, si tu lo eres conmigo, si tomas el sitio que tiene Pan, el me fastidia, me aburre con su comportamiento animal, pero tu, tu eres mucho más refinado.</p><p>Dionisio aprovechó su instinto materno, su honor, o lo que fuera que le hacía proteger a esa niña en sus brazos, para sostener su cabello y besarle a la fuerza, gimiendo al ingresar su lengua en esa boca, para separarse, cuando Radamanthys lo mordió, luchando contra él.</p><p>-Muchos niños morirán, como en el pasado, en los viejos tiempos, pero puedo perdonar la vida de esa niña en tus brazos, de ese pequeño pedazo de sombras, mi hijo no sufrira ningun daño, pero a cambio, tu vendras a mi, por tu propia voluntad, serás mi compañero, mi consorte.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, comprendiendo que las acciones de su juventud se transformaban en los arrepentimientos de su madurez, aun así, confiaba en Kanon, el podía protegerlo de sus errores, evitar que estos lo condenarán a él, o a su pequeña, porque confiaba en su amor sincero, en su afecto, en la sinceridad de sus promesas.</p><p>-Kanon no me abandonara, jamás me dejará ir, los dragones solo tienen una pareja en toda la eternidad.</p><p>Dionisio comenzó a reírse entonces, suponiendo que ya era el momento de proteger a su aliado, salvarlo de una muerte segura, aún necesitaba de sus servicios y quería que siguiera cosechando el odio de los habitantes del santuario.</p><p>-Pero tu eres un wyvern, Radamanthys, estos son demonios, no son dragones.</p><p>Le dijo con burla en su voz, riéndose al ver como su expresión cambiaba por momentos, su mano aun sosteniendo su cabello, permitiéndole ver su desesperación, porque podía creer en las promesas de ese Kanon, pero era un embaucador, era un mentiroso y lo terminaría traicionando, porque esa era la naturaleza humana.</p><p>-Y cuando sepa lo que has hecho conmigo, como bailaste y brindaste conmigo, como te entregaste a mi, como viviste para mi, te dara la espalda, cualquiera lo haría.</p><p>Dionisio se acercó un poco más, para besar la punta de su nariz, antes de marcharse.</p><p>-Menos yo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pan trataba de huir, arrastrándose en el suelo, seguido por los dos santos dorados, que cubiertos de sangre, de varias heridas, no dejaban de atacarlo, de buscar su destrucción, porque no dejarían que nadie más sufriera en sus manos, ni que se acercara de nuevo a su pequeño.</p><p>-¡Dionisio! ¡Dionisio ayudame!</p><p>Inmediatamente un joven alto, sumamente hermoso, vestido con una túnica blanca, apareció enfrente de ellos, su cabello era negro y sus ojos dorados, quien al ver como Pan se arrastraba hacia él, decidió llevarlo a un lugar seguro.</p><p>-Deberías tener más cuidado.</p><p>Pronunció, antes de usar unas viñas con zarzas en estas, que atacaron a los tres santos dorados, dándole tiempo suficiente para marcharse, sosteniendo a Pan de uno de sus cuernos, sin enfrentarse a ellos.</p><p>-Se ha marchado…</p><p>Dohko fue el primero en pronunciar, sintiendo como Kiki se liberaba de sus brazos, para correr en dirección de sus padres, abrazando primero a Mu, para después abrazar con fuerza al toro, que le veía perplejo.</p><p>-Ya lo sé todo, sé que son mis padres…</p><p>Aun seguía llorando, por lo que Aldebarán limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar, sin comprender cómo lo sabía, quien le había dicho la verdad y porque no parecía odiarlo por ello, por guardar silencio.</p><p>-Y se que esto es mi culpa, se que es mi culpa que ustedes estén separados, pero no tienen porqué estarlo, no tienen porqué fingir más, porque ya lo se todo.</p><p>Aldebaran no supo qué decir, solamente se mantuvo su fuerte abrazo de su pequeño, acariciando su cabello, como decirle que no era cierto y que aunque sabía que eran sus padres, de todas formas, no estarían juntos.</p><p>-Siento haberte mentido, pero tienes razón… yo soy tu alfa y Aldebarán es tu omega, somos tus padres.</p><p>Mu también se agacho, para abrazar a Kiki, recargando su frente en el hombro de Aldebarán, suspirando, tratando de tener esperanzas, pensando en una forma de mantenerlo a su lado, un acto ruin, tal vez demasiado bajo, pero ya que se sabía la verdad, no podía dejar que su amado se fuera, se alejara.</p><p>-Y aunque he sido duro contigo, todo fue por tu bien, para mantenerte a salvo, pero ya estamos en epoca paz, ya no hay más peligros, podemos intentar ser una familia, los tres juntos.</p><p>Aldebaran estuvo a punto de negar eso, pero no pudo cuando Kiki le vio con esos hermosos ojos, esperanzado de que sus padres y él estuvieran juntos, en el mismo templo, o el mismo lugar, por lo que guardó silencio.</p><p>-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Viviras con nosotros?</p><p>La esperanza en la voz de Kiki fue tal, que no pudo negarse, asintiendo, viviría con ellos un tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que regresaría a los brazos de Mu, sólo deseaba estar a lado de Kiki unos días, después de la horrible experiencia que había sufrido.</p><p>-Al menos unos días…</p><p>Dohko observó ese intercambio en silencio, sonriendo, al menos ese era un gran paso, aunque Mu no se había ganado el amor del gran toro, para el no se lo merecia, pero creia que era sincero cuando decía querer recuperarlo, reparar lo que rompió.</p><p>-No lo arruines, Mu, porque sigues siendo un maldito estúpido que no te lo mereces, pero tendrás una oportunidad, no lo arruines.</p><p>Kiki no entendió de qué estaba hablando el anciano maestro, que siempre había estado pendiente de él y de su maestro, era lo más parecido que tenía a un abuelo, o algo parecido, por lo que prefirió ignorar sus palabras, seguro que se debía a la soledad de su omega, cuyos brazos protectores le rodeaban.</p><p>-Debemos regresar al santuario.</p><p>Dohko volteo con una expresión sombría, al ver que también Shion estaba presente, quien observaba los restos de las ninfas, seguro de que ese Pan, no era más que un animal, una monstruosidad que debía ser detenida.</p><p>-Mandaré a unos sacerdotes, junto a Mascara de muerte, para que puedan tener una buena sepultura, es lo único que podemos hacer por las ninfas.</p><p>El anciano maestro entrecerro los ojos, eso era lo unico que diria, cuando ellas también estaban, bajo su cuidado, eran su responsabilidad, pero no mencionó más, esperando por que Aldebarán y su pequeño iniciaran su camino de regreso al santuario.</p><p>-Pobres muchachas… espero que hayan llegado a los campos Elíseos…</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys una vez solo, se sentó en el sofá que usaba su alfa, arrullando a Leviatán que lloraba desconsolada, la pequeña estaba asustada, aferrándose a su cuerpo, tal vez comprendía más de lo que pensaba, pero era un bebé de apenas un año y unos meses, eso era imposible.</p><p>-¿Donde estas Kanon?</p><p>Pregunto, porque con un bebé en sus brazos no podía pelear, porque lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba de su amor y de su comprensión.</p><p>-No nos abandonara, no temas, no va a hacerlo.</p><p>Aunque no sabía a quién se lo decía, a él, o a su pequeña, que seguía llorando en sus brazos.</p><p>-No se marchara… somos sus dragones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Enemigo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Alguna vez has pensado que puedes lastimar a tu omega?</p><p>Kanon fumaba un cigarrillo, que sostenía entre sus dedos, mirando el suelo con una expresión preocupada, llamando la atención de Saga que le miraba sin comprender muy bien de que le estaba hablando, porque hacerle esa pregunta.</p><p>-Que de pronto perderás el control y lastimaras a tu omega, a Aioros.</p><p>Saga pensó esas palabras por unos momentos, sentándose junto a su hermano gemelo, que fumaba, tomando su cigarrillo para darle una probada, apartandolo de un solo movimiento, pues era tabaco, simple y aburrido tabaco.</p><p>-Ni siquiera como Arles pude lastimar a Aioros, tenía la daga, casi la encaje en nuestra diosa, pero no pelee con él, en vez de eso mande a Shura, porque yo no podía lastimarlo, y aun asi, le ordene que no lastimara a mi amor, sabía que no podría matarlo, aunque la suma de las heridas, más esa caída, fue lo que lo destruyó al final, tal vez la ruptura de su corazón… no lo se.</p><p>Saga sacó uno de sus cigarrillos, prendiendolo, notando la mirada de Kanon, que simplemente negaba con un movimiento de la cabeza, porque bien sabía que algunos de los santos tenían gustos por sustancias prohibidas, su hermano fumaba, Shaka y Mu bebían de un té mágico, Dohko también bebía, aunque ninguno tenía una adicción, si las usaban para desestresarse.</p><p>-No lo habría dejado apartarse de mi, lo habría encerrado en mi cuarto y le habría mantenido conmigo hasta que aceptara su lugar como mi consorte, pero no lo mataría, pero estamos hablando de Aioros, él es un soldado de Athena, un soldado de la paz, ajeno a la violencia o la oscuridad, Radamanthys, el es un espectro.</p><p>Kanon volteo a verle, notando el mecho de cabello gris, era como cuando hablaba con la otra parte de Saga, pero ese era su hermano, no era el santo ni el demonio, sino algo intermedio, con quien siempre había logrado comunicarse.</p><p>-Soy como tu, tengo algo corrupto dentro de mí, una sombra que temo puede llegar a lastimar a mi omega, porque igual que tu, igual que Shun, o Saori, tengo algo que no soy yo en mi cuerpo, ese algo podría lastimar a mi familia.</p><p>Saga le dio su cigarrillo, para que fumara un poco, cosa que no hizo, nunca le había gustado beber o fumar, eso le quitaba lucidez, embotaba sus sentidos, haciéndole perder los estribos y nunca había sido conveniente para él.</p><p>-Radamanthys decidió entregarse a un santo de Athena, vino a buscarte y se dejó seducir con demasiada facilidad, para mi, todo esta de la caza y captura fue al revés, el te capturó a ti con un disfraz de niño asustado, serio, formal, pero los dos sabemos que este soldado en especial ha matado a muchos de los nuestros, sabemos que es un soldado poderoso, que no es ajeno a la muerte o a los engaños.</p><p>Kanon frunció el ceño inmediatamente, molesto, podrían decir furioso, lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esas mentiras respecto a su omega, que era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.</p><p>-No te permito que le hables de esa forma o que te dirijas así de mi omega, de la madre de mis hijos.</p><p>Saga colocó una mano en su brazo, porque los dos sabían una cosa, la estrella de la desgracia era él, la mala semilla siempre fue él, en cambio Kanon era la estrella de la buena fortuna, la buena semilla, el gemelo bueno, si es que existía algo como eso.</p><p>-Déjame terminar.</p><p>Kanon aguardo, aunque estaba molesto por escuchar esas palabras acerca de su omega, por la forma en que Saga actuaba como si lo supiera todo, pero no dijo nada, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.</p><p>-Los dioses siempre te ponen a donde debes estar, en el momento en el que debes estar y haciendo cuentas, tu tienes veintiocho, igual que yo, pero tu omega, para mi el y sus hermanos, todos los espectros son mucho más viejos de lo que podemos imaginar, han tenido demasiadas vidas, los años se van juntando, así que Radamanthys debe conocer exactamente lo que desea, eso eres tu, por lo que yo le haría caso, me quedaria con él, además, dejarlo solo, implica abandonarlo a su suerte cuando un dios desea poseerlo, implica abandonar a tus hijos, implicaría que tu amor no es tan fuerte, porque dudas de su sinceridad.</p><p>Kanon negó eso, no dudaba de su amor, de su sinceridad, ni de la de Radamanthys, le amaba con locura, le incendiaba de deseo, ademas de alegria al ver a esa pequeña, al imaginarse al segundo, era lo que siempre había deseado en un compañero.</p><p>-Tu eres Leviatán, yo soy Ares, pero también somos alfas, también somos Kanon y Saga, asi que deberiamos utilizar este cosmos extra que tenemos, gracias a los dioses o al destino, para destruir a nuestros enemigos.</p><p>Saga espero por la respuesta de su hermano, que vino en un asentimiento, tenía razón, el cosmos que tenía debido a lo que habitaba en su cuerpo podía servirle para proteger a su omega, para destruir a cualquier dios que quisiera arrebatarlo de sus manos.</p><p>-Eres un maldito genio Saga.</p><p>Saga asintió, orgulloso de si mismo, terminando su cigarrillo, observando como Kanon se marchaba apurado, riéndose de sus dudas, unas que el tambien sintio en su juventud, pero ya no, porque necesitaba de todo su poder, de toda su sabiduría y del propio dios de la guerra, para proteger a su arquero.</p><p>-Y tu, un grandísimo idiota.</p><p>Le grito, observando con diversión, como Kanon levantaba su dedo corazón, al mismo tiempo que se marchaba, acto que el imito, deteniéndose unos momentos enfrente de un espejo, observando al dios Ares al otro lado, sus ojos rojos, su cabello gris, pero ya no lo asustaba, porque necesitaba proteger a su arquero del peligro.</p><p>-Te aceptaré en mi, si tu me ayudas a proteger a mi omega.</p><p>El dios comenzó a reírse, porque era el omega de los dos, pero no dijo nada, tampoco se manifestó en el cuerpo de Saga, se conformaba con observar desde lejos, no quería asustar a su dulce arquero.</p><p>-Nuestro omega.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kiki no quiso apartarse de sus padres ni un solo momento, siguiendolos a su cuarto, con una expresión que era una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y esperanza, Mu no dijo nada al verlo, Aldebaran arqueo una ceja, preguntándose porqué estaba tan nervioso.</p><p>-Puedo…</p><p>Se rascó el brazo, desviando la mirada, porque ya dormía solo desde muchos años atrás, mucho antes de que los santos de bronce llegaran, pero estaba asustado, no quería estar solo, no después de lo que esa cosa quiso hacerle.</p><p>-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?</p><p>Mu por un momento quiso decirle que no, pero se detuvo esperando la respuesta de Aldebarán que se rasco la nuca, observando la cama, para ver si cabían, notando que era una cama muy grande, donde podrían estar los tres juntos sin problema.</p><p>-Solo por hoy, ve a cambiarte y aquí te esperamos.</p><p>Cuando no quiso moverse, Aldebarán lo acompañó a su habitación, comprendiendo bien la razón de su miedo y que estaba fundado en algo real, dejando solo a Mu que seguía cambiandose de ropa, para vestir su pijama, escuchando una voz que se dirigía directamente a su cosmos.</p><p>-Siento lo que paso, Kiki es muy astuto y utilizo mi descuido para escapar.</p><p>Mu asintió, sabía que Kiki era un niño astuto, que sobreviviría a cualquier contingencia, sonriendo al pensar que lo había educado bien y que de nuevo, despues de no recordaba cuántos años, podría dormir con su omega bajo su mismo techo, en su misma cama.</p><p>-Gracias por cuidarlo, pero, aún está asustado por lo que pasó, de no ser por mi omega, por su necedad, no se que habria pasado.</p><p>El no habría dejado que lastimaran al pequeño de sus mejores amigos, pero, permitió que los padres pelearan contra aquellos que deseaban lastimar a su hijo, para que sintieran un pequeño lazo unirlos de nuevo, aunque este fuera el odio y el miedo.</p><p>-Tienes una pequeña oportunidad de recuperar su afecto, no lo arruines Mu.</p><p>Mu suspiro, solo tenía una oportunidad, porque Kiki no deseaba estar solo y porque le hizo creer que los dos estarían juntos, ya que sabía la verdad, pero Aldebarán de todas formas quería alejarse, se lo había buscado, por descuidarlo todo ese tiempo.</p><p>-No lo arruinaré, porque sin él, mi vida no tiene sentido.</p><p>Escucho como su toro regresaba con su pequeño, esperando que con eso Shaka se marchara, pero aun seguía presente.</p><p>-El tiene suerte de tener tu amor para él, siempre se lo he dicho, un cariño tan sincero no se ve todos los días.</p><p>Mu recordó entonces lo que dijo su omega, de que si creia que debia estar agradecido por fijarse en él, tal vez, había malinterpretado las palabras de Shaka, que era su amigo y que lo tenía en buena estima.</p><p>-El que tiene suerte de tenerlo a mi lado soy yo, aunque sea el peor de los alfas, pero, me ganare su perdón y su afecto, aunque la vida se me vaya en eso.</p><p>Kiki se acostó a la mitad de la cama, debajo de las cobijas, Aldebaran suspiro, dejándose puesta una playera y unos pantalones cortos, aunque no era su pijama, Mu se acostó al otro lado de su pequeño, pero su mirada estaba fija en su toro, que usaba su brazo como una almohada.</p><p>-Siempre quise dormir así, los tres juntos, como una enorme familia.</p><p>Aldebaran por un momento quiso darle la espalda, pero no lo hizo, asintiendo con un movimiento de su cabeza, sintiendo como Kiki acomodaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, sosteniendo una de las manos de Mu, inmovilizandolos a ambos.</p><p>-Lo mejor será que durmamos.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, pero sintió entonces la mano de Mu sobre la suya, para después, acomodar su mejilla contra esta, aun mirándole con esos hermosos ojos, que debía ignorar, como esa expresión de absoluta felicidad.</p><p>-Solo dame una oportunidad, nada mas te pido.</p><p>Aldebaran no respondió a su plegaria, cerrando los ojos, para tratar de dormir un poco, sintiendo a sus dos lemurianos, al que dio a luz que se quedó dormido con demasiada rapidez, y el otro, que seguía despierto, mirándole.</p><p>-Está bien, sólo trata de dormir un poco…</p><p>Mu beso el dorso de su mano, para disponerse a dormir, de alguna forma agradeciendo las acciones del anciano maestro, que le dejaron ver aquello que perdía y lo solo que estaria de permitir que eso pasara.</p><p>-Te quiero… los quiero a ambos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon regreso con su omega, que aun estaba despierto y trataba de arrullar a su pequeña en sus brazos que seguía llorando desesperada, tan desesperado estaba que Radamanthys tambien tenia unas lágrimas en sus mejillas.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>Radamanthys al escuchar su voz y verle caminar hacia ellos sonrió, caminando rapidamente en su direccion, para ver si Kanon podía calmar su llanto, recargándose en su hombro, porque seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto que su alfa.</p><p>-¿Porque esta llorando?</p><p>Kanon acarició la mejilla de su omega, que le veía con una expresión que estremeció su corazón, mucho más al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña en sus brazos, a quien comenzó a arrullar y quien iba calmandose un poco, apenas bajando el volumen de su gritos, de sus quejidos.</p><p>-Pense que te habías marchado y que ya no volverias, que nos habías abandonado, a nosotros, tus dragones.</p><p>Tenía razón, se había marchado sin decirle nada, sin explicar sus acciones, podría pensar que lo había abandonado y por un momento pensó que eso seria lo mejor para ellos, para su omega y sus huevitos.</p><p>-Soy un monstruo, soy sombras y oscuridad…</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, besando sus labios, recargándose contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la espalda, escuchando como su pequeña iba calmandose, pero no del todo, pensando que tal vez ella tambien penso que su padre ya no regresaria.</p><p>-No, no eres un monstruo, tampoco sombras y oscuridad, tu eres una buena persona, eres un caballero en dorada armadura, eres mi alfa, eres mio…</p><p>Kanon respondió al abrazo de Radamanthys, besando su mejilla, su cabeza, para seguir con ella en sus brazos, que aun lloraba, pero menos fuerte, menos desesperada, maldiciendose en silencio, porque no se merecía esas dos joyas, que lo necesitaban a su lado.</p><p>-¿Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?</p><p>Radamanthys guardó silencio por algunos instantes, antes de negar esa pregunta con un movimiento de la cabeza, no era el momento de decirle lo que pasó, de la visita del dios del vino.</p><p>-Nada, sólo que los dos pensamos que no regresarías.</p><p>Inmediatamente los llantos de su pequeña aumentaron su volumen, como si esa mentira no fuera de su agrado, como si comprendiera mucho más de lo que un bebé de esas edad podía entender, así que relamiendo sus labios, supuso que lo mejor era decirle todo.</p><p>-Dionisio aprovecho tu partida para verme, para recordarme mi pasado.</p><p>*****</p><p>Alguien mas habia visto esa conversación en silencio, cuando quiso ver al monstruo que lastimó a Pandora, que le hizo llorar, actuando como un omega indefenso, que además de todo, era el amante de su enemigo, utilizando a Kanon, el buen gemelo a su antojo, únicamente porque cargaba una pequeña en sus brazos.</p><p>-¿Qué te ha traido aqui?</p><p>Al igual que lo hacia Hyoga, cuyo embarazo era visible a simple vista y era cierto lo que decían de las mujeres o los omegas embarazados, estos le traían una belleza difícil de descubrir, los hacían mucho más deseables todavía.</p><p>-No puedo visitar a mi hermano y a su omega.</p><p>Hyoga se sentía nervioso en compañía de Ikki, pero era el hermano de Shun, no podía pedirle que les diera más tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa vida, por lo que simplemente fijó su vista en su té, escuchando los pasos de su alfa, que tomó un asiento a su lado.</p><p>-Claro que puedes, nunca me atrevería a negarle eso, además, eres nuestro aliado y nuestro amigo.</p><p>Eso era cierto, como también lo era que preferiría ser su alfa, que solamente su amigo, o su aliado.</p><p>-El embarazo te sienta muy bien, le ha traído vida a esas mejillas, te vez deslumbrante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Amanecer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dohko despertó con una sensación extraña, tan descansado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, o al menos, no que recordara, su almohada era un poco más dura y caliente de lo habitual, así como más larga, también se movía, como si estuviera respirando y aquel aroma le era demasiado conocido, pero no lograba reconocerlo del todo, no hasta que abrió los ojos para ver un cuerpo recostado a su lado, vestido con una túnica negra, con largo cabello verde.</p><p>-¿Shion?</p><p>Estaba en su cama, como si tuviera el derecho a eso, dormido a pierna suelta con una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre su cintura, haciendo que se molestara, sintiera como su sangre hervía en sus venas, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, antes de lanzarlo lejos, con una patada en el costado que lo tiró de la cama sin demasiada fuerza debido a la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!</p><p>Shion bostezo como si no le doliera ese golpe, rascando su cabeza con cierta pereza, para observarle fijamente con una expresión que claramente decía que no entendía porque gritaba tanto, ni porqué estaba tan enojado.</p><p>-Trataba de dormir un poco, pero tu acabas de golpearme.</p><p>Dohko sostuvo a Shion del cuello de su ropa, para acercarse a él, su rostro casi tocando el de su antiguo amor, de la persona que le olvidó en los cinco picos, observando cómo sonreía, acariciando su mejilla, con delicadeza.</p><p>-Había olvidado lo pequeño y adorable que eres.</p><p>Dohko lo golpeó entonces, con su puño cerrado, impactando sus nudillos con demasiada fuerza, esperando que eso le hiciera reaccionar, pero no sucedió, porque después de sobar su mejilla, aun seguia sonriendo con esa expresión boba que tanto le molestaba, una que solamente él había logrado ver o disfrutar.</p><p>-No te quiero aqui, no te quiero escuchar, no te quiero ver, no te quiero oler, así que lárgate de una buena vez.</p><p>Shion sostuvo sus muñecas, liberándose porque no puso demasiada resistencia, acercándose a él con un paso lento, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que solamente auguraba problemas, como cuando eran jóvenes.</p><p>-No mientas, escuche cada una de tus palabras Dohko, tus gritos y tus intentos por llamar mi atención, ya la tienes y ahora no vas a poder apartarme de ti, porque no lo voy a permitir, porque yo he esperado como tu, doscientos años, solo para estar a tu lado y te lo prometí, que estaríamos juntos.</p><p>Dohko de nuevo lo golpeó, esta vez liberándose de aquellas manos, para lanzarlo al suelo, viendo como Shion sonreía, limpiando la sangre de sus labios, con esa expresión que le decía que no daría un paso atrás, la misma del pasado.</p><p>-Y nunca he sido un mentiroso, además, los lemurianos solo tienen una pareja de por vida, así que ahora tendras que soportarme por lo que resta de nuestras vidas.</p><p>Así se le había enseñado y él se lo había enseñado a sus pequeños, a Mu y a sus gemelos, Kanon y Saga, el amor verdadero solo llegaba una vez, solo amabas con locura una sola vez en tu vida y debías respetar, honrar, pero sobretodo mantener a esa persona a tu lado, porque quien amaba a todos por igual, no quería a ninguno lo suficiente.</p><p>-Deberías estarle llorando a ese omega entonces, al que decidiste que fuera la madre de Mu, no a mi, viejo chivo, además, yo no te deseo a mi lado, en todo caso me casaría con Aldebarán de casarme con alguien.</p><p>Shion estuvo a punto de decirle que solo había hecho lo necesario para mantener su linaje vivo, pero sabía que no lo iba a tomar muy bien.</p><p>-Pero Aldebarán le pertenece a Mu y tú no lo deseas con el ardiente deseo ni la lujuria necesaria, lo sé bien, porque tú y yo somos iguales, anhelamos las caricias del igual, nos gusta nuestro mismo sexo, yo te gustó tanto como tú me gustas a mi.</p><p>Dohko de nuevo quiso golpearle, pero esta vez fue detenido por las manos de Shion, que lo acercó a su cuerpo, para besar sus labios con fuerza, con pasión, con deseo, mostrándole cuánto se deseaban.</p><p>-Podemos salir del llamado clóset, amarnos sin señalamientos y no lo voy a desperdiciar.</p><p>Dohko negó eso, con algo de tristeza, para sonreír poco después.</p><p>-Es lo que nos diferencia, yo te habría amado, te habría aceptado sin importar lo que dijeran…</p><p>En esa época pudieron asesinarlos, en especial a Dohko, por aceptar ser su amante, su compañero.</p><p>-Yo te amo y siempre lo haré, pero no deseaba que te hicieran daño, que fueras deshonrado, que pagarás con sangre mi amor por ti.</p><p>Dohko había tomado una decisión, apartarse, era lo único que importaba y no le importaba si Shion estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso, o no.</p><p>-Marchate y no vuelvas, esto ha terminado, Shion, lo hizo cuando tú buscaste a un omega, cuando nació Mu.</p><p>Shion estaba seguro que todavía podían recuperar su amor, lo que tuvieron en el pasado, pero guardó silencio por unos instantes, pensando en que decirle a Dohko, su amado Dohko, cuyo dolor era visible en su rostro.</p><p>-No lo haré, Mu tiene razón, yo no he peleado por ti, ni por estar a tu lado, pero estamos vivos y puedo arreglar esto, recuperar tu amor, tu afecto.</p><p>Dohko cruzó sus brazos, señal de que ya no aceptaría seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decirle, aun asi, lo diria.</p><p>-Y no me detendré hasta que lo consiga.</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Tú pasado?</p><p>Esa pregunta lo atormentaba, porque no quería decirle, pero ya no había nada más que hacer, nada más que aceptar lo que hizo en el pasado, la forma en que perdió la razón.</p><p>-Debes comprender que no pensaba con claridad, que nunca había tenido libertad alguna y por un momento ese licor fue una llave al paraíso, me libero de mis promesas de antaño al menos por unos instantes.</p><p>Kanon cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos que se había tranquilizado, pero aun miraba a su omega tratar de pensar en una forma de contarle su pasado, uno que pensaba le alejaría de su lado.</p><p>-No te juzgare por nada mi dragón y te juro que no van a separarme de tus brazos, porque los dos somos uno, además, ya te lo dije, los dragones solo tenemos una pareja en toda nuestra existencia.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no era un dragón, era un demonio, una criatura de oscuridad y una vez que Kanon escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, lo mandaría lejos, aunque esperaba que no rechazara a su pequeña que se sentía segura en sus brazos, pues, ya solo tenia un pequeño hipo que podía escucharse entre sus balbuceos.</p><p>-Fui un juerguista…</p><p>Era la forma más fácil de explicarlo, una serie de actos de locura que solo Minos conocía y por los cuales no había recibido castigo alguno, no hasta ese momento en el que Kanon le daría la espalda al saber que se había entregado a ese dios de tantas formas que aún ahora le era difícil poder contarlas.</p><p>-Fui un juerguista de Dionisio…</p><p>Le había dado su cuerpo, su alma, su voluntad, su vida, en una de sus encarnaciones, había bebido con él, festejado en su nombre, yacido en su cama, actuado como un demente sin remordimientos, comprendiendo muy tarde, que se arrepentiría por ello.</p><p>-No soy un dragón, ni siquiera un demonio, soy algo mucho más bajo.</p><p>Kanon apenas comprendía lo que Radamanthys le estaba diciendo, porque no sabía muy bien quienes eran los juerguistas, ni que estos servían a la locura de Dionisio una vez bebían el vino del olvido.</p><p>-Y te juro, te prometo que de saber que Dionisio era el senador, que te encontraría de nuevo, no me hubiera entregado a la locura…</p><p>Radamanthys al ver que no le respondía en ese momento, que solo se limitaba a escucharlo llevó una mano a su cabello, tirando de él, cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo, notando como Kanon mantenía la misma postura con su pequeña en sus brazos, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.</p><p>-No lo entiendo Radamanthys, no entiendo de que estas hablando…</p><p>El espectro asintió, era imposible que su alfa recordara su pasado, ni siquiera era el mismo soldado, pero seguía amandolo con locura, mucho más en ese momento, al ver su corazón, al leer el libro de su vida, al comprender que era una buena persona, tan buena como la rosa o el mismo Saga, tal vez tan bueno como al que llamaban arquero, porque a los tres los iba a mandar a los campos Elíseos.</p><p>-En Creta, cuando yo era joven, los omegas no éramos ciudadanos, ni siquiera éramos personas, generalmente nos asignaban un tutor cuando habíamos nacido en una alta cuna y yo era el hijo más joven del emperador Asterión, mi guardián se llamaba Gracchus, era un hombre horrible, me asustaba, al viejo yo lo asustaba y a mi todavía me causa malestar recordarle a él o a sus humillaciones.</p><p>Radamanthys comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, sin darse cuenta como el semblante de Kanon iba modificándose por uno de molestia, tal vez desagrado.</p><p>-Yo estaba enamorado de un soldado perdido en la historia, nadie sabe que existe o que le ame con la pureza con la que se ama a esa edad, por un momento quise huir con él, marcharnos lejos para recibir su mordida, pero Gracchus lo mató y me dejo verlo, a mi amor cubierto de sangre en ese jardín como una oscura ofrenda de nupcias, se dijo mi alfa y me mordió, con el beneplácito de Asterión, nunca supe la razón de que me hubiera traicionado de esa forma, hasta hoy, que comprendo que ese senador y Dionisio son los mismos, yo no lo sabía, puedo jurarlo.</p><p>La expresión de molestia de Kanon iba en aumento, aun con la pequeña en sus brazos, que ya dormía plácidamente, a quien dejó en su cuna, una pequeña cama de madera que consiguió en Rodorio, no era una cuna digna de su huevito, pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir al ser únicamente un santo de athena, al no ser el amo del mundo ni el general del dragon marino, al no ser Kanon el monstruo, al ser únicamente Kanon, el que había dejado que un dios violara a su omega, que se acercara a él ese mismo dia, Kanon el pusilánime, se dijo a sí mismo.</p><p>-Y como no lo sabia fui tan estúpido como para beber el vino de la locura, escuchar los cánticos de sus juerguistas, pero sobre todo, convertirme en su compañero de juegos… de cama… su amante.</p><p>Al solo imaginarse lo que había hecho, lo que había permitido que le hicieran, como jugo con las reglas del senador, dejándose manipular, utilizar como una marioneta, no supo qué hacer en un principio, porque esos meses en compañía de Dionisio se repetían imparables en su mente, en sus recuerdos, pero con el senador en vez de esa fachada de juventud, con el creador de sus pesadillas como su acompañante.</p><p>-De tan solo imaginarme esos meses a su lado, al cometer esos actos, al recordar como levante mi copa en su honor, siento nauseas, siento que defraude la memoria de mi amor, que le falle…</p><p>Kanon en ese momento tenía una expresión de furia contenida, de asco y desagrado que no supo cómo interpretar, el no dejaria de amar a su dragón, a su Leviatán, fuera un soldado sin poder ni cosmos, ni riquezas, el santo dorado que servía a la diosa de la sabiduría o se tratara del monstruo que decían que era, que fuera Leviatán, el caos, las sombras, la misma oscuridad, el siempre amaría al maravilloso alfa que por fin había logrado recuperar.</p><p>-Te he fallado, pero puedo mejorar, puedo reparar mis actos en tu contra, solo quédate a mi lado, conmigo y con Leviatan, ella te reconoce como su padre, supo quién eras desde que te sintió, desde que te vio, sabe que yo te amo, al menos lo que aún queda de mí que puede amar, aun te ama.</p><p>Kanon aún mantenía esa expresión de furia incontrolable, sus puños comenzaban a sangrar porque se había cortado las palmas de sus manos con sus uñas, pero aun así, no decía nada, solo escuchaba sus palabras, sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>-Te amo, yo te amo Kanon, mi soldado, mi amor, aun te amo y cada dia que pasa te quiero un poco más, te deseo un poco más, así que solo quédate a mi lado… por favor, solo quedate a mi lado.</p><p>Dionisio tenía razón, él era una mala persona, había cometido muchos actos detestables, había traicionado a soldados honorables, había mentido y usado técnicas que no podía encontrar justas, pero siempre pensó que los resultados valían su esfuerzo, porque siempre creyó que una persona tan buena como su soldado disfrutaría de los campos Elíseos, que nunca le vería de nuevo y de esa forma era que su rencor, su dolor deseaba repartirlo entre sus enemigos, para mantenerse como un juez de Hades y así, al final de los días, ser uno con el que amaba.</p><p>-¿A donde mas podria ir?</p><p>Kanon camino en su dirección, deteniéndose a su lado, para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, mirándole con ternura, con tristeza y ese enojo que sentía, no era dedicado a su persona, sino a su enemigo, ese dios que deseaba destruir a su omega.</p><p>-¿Acaso piensas que después de tenerte en mi nido te dejaría marchar?</p><p>Radamanthys se recargo en contra de la mano de Kanon, suspirando al escuchar esas palabras, esperando que no le dijera que el que tenía que marcharse era él, eso sería sumamente cruel.</p><p>-Habitemos el santuario, el cielo o el infierno, yo siempre estare a tu lado, cada dia de mi vida estaré contigo mi dragón, mi demonio, mi Wyvern…</p><p>Kanon deseaba creer que si en verdad existía el caos que se arrastraba en el fondo marino en su cuerpo, que él era el afamado Leviatán, podía usar ese cosmos para proteger a su familia, para mantenerla segura.</p><p>-Eso te lo prometo, te juro que nunca nos separaremos, porque tu eres mio y yo soy tuyo, y aunque sea pura oscuridad, yo soy tu alfa, tu eres mi omega, mi compañero, my Wyvern, que ha dado a luz a mis huevitos, a Leviatán y al que pronto, en unos nueve meses nacerá, el Behemot, o algo parecido ya que los dos somos monstruos.</p><p>Radamanthys rodeo el cuerpo de Kanon con fuerza, aferrándose a él con desesperación, sintiendo como besaba su cabeza, acariciando su espalda.</p><p>-Yo te cuido, yo te mantendré a salvo a ti, a nuestra pequeña Leviatán y a Behemot.</p><p>Su apuesta no había sido una trampa entonces, porque su amado compañero no lo abandonaría nunca y eso le hacía sumamente feliz, le hacía sentirse afortunado, dichoso.</p><p>-Yo te amo, te ame desde que te vi en ese puente y supe que tu debías ser mío, porque yo ya era tuyo.</p><p>Radamanthys se apartó un poco para besar sus labios, asintiendo, porque él también supo que era suyo, que sería suyo, porque se trataba de su amor, de su hermoso soldado.</p><p>-Te amo demasiado Kanon, yo te amo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos llegó en la mañana buscando a la rosa venenosa del jardín de Athena, quien aún estaba acostado en su cama, como oculto debajo de las cobijas, sin moverse, aunque pensaba que ya estaba despierto.</p><p>-¿Estás tomando tu sueño de belleza?</p><p>Le pregunto con algo de burla, colocando una mano en su hombro, sin embargo, Afrodita se encogió.</p><p>-Marchate, no quiero ver a nadie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Celo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos al escucharle decir esas palabras sonrió demasiado divertido, aun sentado en la cama, pero rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, casi acostándose sobre su torso, olfateando su aroma, que había incrementado en intensidad, con un dejo dulce que de ser un gato, le habría hecho ronronear.</p><p>-Pero que grosero eres y yo que estaba interesado en conversar contigo de algunos temas importantes, como las rosas, las abejas, lo que se supone que necesito que hagas.</p><p>Afrodita se encogió un poco más, quejándose, aunque también podía ser un gemido, no lo sabía con seguridad con tantas cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo, observando las ventanas, como parecían estar tapiadas, como había rosas en algunas otras zonas, ese era un campo minado, listo para estallar.</p><p>-Tienes un celo adelantado Afrodita, es por eso que te escondes debajo de esas cobijas, pero yo soy un alfa, si me lo pides muy amablemente y me liberas de mis promesas, podria pensar en morder tu cuello, asi se terminaria tu dolor.</p><p>Afrodita se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de apartarse de él, de sus dientes, aunque todavía lo abrazaba, con una expresión de diversión absoluta, mucho más aún, al ver que sus mejillas estaban mojadas con sus lágrimas cristalinas.</p><p>-Hueles tan bien, tan dulce que si pasa algo, será culpa tuya, por ser tan hermoso, por tener este aroma…</p><p>Minos esperaba que la rosa lo apartara de su cuerpo, pero, simplemente se encogió un poco más, como si le tuviera miedo, llamando su atención, porque no parecía tener ninguna intención de defenderse.</p><p>-No es mi culpa… no es mi culpa.</p><p>Minos relamió sus labios al escuchar esas cuatro palabras, encontrandolas patéticas, enojandose por eso, porque hasta el momento Afrodita había dado mucho más de lo que había recibido y lo encontraba como un digno adversario, así que verle llorar, verlo suplicar envuelto en unas sábanas fue suficiente para el.</p><p>-¡Eres patético y aun asi quieres dominarme!</p><p>El juez usó sus hilos entonces, sosteniendo a la rosa de sus muñecas, de su torso y piernas, colgando del techo como si lo estuviera crucificando, notando que tenía un celo, que tal vez había llegado antes de tiempo, porque estaba solo, en esa habitación, podía ser víctima de cualquier alfa, cualquier gusano indigno.</p><p>-¿No es tu culpa? ¿No eres un hombre orgulloso de su belleza? ¿No andas presumiendo en todo el santuario y en cada combate que eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo?</p><p>Afrodita le observaba con una mirada perdida, como muerta, que le hizo enojarse mucho más aún, donde estaba la burla, donde estaba el desdén y ese orgullo, esta no era la persona que había conocido, esta era una cáscara hueca.</p><p>-Podría ayudarte mordiendo ese cuello, pero no serias mi omega, o puedo ayudarte de otra forma, podría cortar ese bello rostro tuyo, destruir esa belleza inusitada y hacerte libre, pero primero tendrías que olvidarte de ese asqueroso orgullo.</p><p>Minos jalo con sus hilos una de las herramientas de Afrodita, para cortar su rostro con ella, relamiendo sus labios, tirando del cabello del santo dorado para obligarle a verlo, esperando que comprendiera lo que estaba por realizar.</p><p>-¡Dime algo pequeña rosa! ¡Gota de veneno!</p><p>Afrodita había escuchado toda su vida que era su culpa lo que le hacían, cuando lo lastimaban, cuando lo vendieron a un alfa asqueroso, cuando le arrancaron su virginidad, cuando lo violaban, siempre era su culpa, la culpa de su segundo sexo, de su belleza y amaría tener la sangre envenenada, así estaría seguro del peligro, así que cuando este juez le dijo esas palabras, comportándose como si quisiera lastimarlo, no lo soporto.</p><p>-No es mi culpa…</p><p>Repitió, llamando a sus zarzas, sus plantas, con las cuales atacó a Minos, cortando su mejilla, rodeando su cuerpo con estas, para lanzarlo lejos, aun llorando, sosteniendo la herramienta en su mano, llevando una mano a su rostro.</p><p>-¡No es mi culpa ser hermoso, yo no decidí ser hermoso!</p><p>Grito furioso, con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos, porque estaba aterrado de pasar un celo solo, pero no quería molestar a sus amigos, ni preocupar a Angelo, ni a Saga, debía soportar ese celo adelantado por su cuenta, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo y que las viejas pesadillas no regresaran.</p><p>-¡Y no dejaré de serlo porque ustedes piensan que pueden hacerme daño, porque soy hermoso, porque no son más que animales!</p><p>Minos quiso levantarse y usar sus hilos, pero no pudo defenderse cuando una zarza atravesó su costado, despertando a la rosa de su sopor, quien al ver la sangre en el piso, dejó de encender su cosmos, abandonó las zarzas e intentó atender su herida, que no era nada profunda, apenas superficial.</p><p>-¡Por Ares y Athena, que te he hecho!</p><p>Minos se sentó en el suelo, llevando una mano a su costado, para despues sonreir con esa mueca demente que siempre portaba, como un escudo, observando como su transe era modificado por su temor de haberlo lastimado.</p><p>-Te defendiste, pero no soy tan débil como para no soportar un golpe como este.</p><p>Sin embargo Afrodita ya comenzaba a quitarle la camisa, para ver su costado, enfocado en la tarea de atender sus heridas, ignorando su celo, a un alfa que le miraba con diversión pero no lo había atacado, que se sentía mucho más tranquilo al ver esa actitud mandona, que al verle acurrucado en su cama, muerto de miedo.</p><p>-¡Te lastime, lo menos que puedes hacer es permitirme curar tu costado!</p><p>Ante aquellas palabras Minos ya no hizo nada mas, permitiendo que Afrodita curara su costado, preguntandose que habia sido todo eso, porque estaba envuelto en las sabanas y porque lloraba.</p><p>-¿Es una orden?</p><p>Afrodita asintió, apartándose de su lado, buscando gasas, vendas y una aguja e hilo para cocer su piel, escuchando como Minos se levantaba de su lugar, siguiéndolo para sostenerlo de ambos brazos.</p><p>-Otro habría muerto por esta ofensa, pero necesito de tus plantas y no me sirve de nada que estés alterado… Afrodita.</p><p>Poco después lo dejó ir, sentándose en la silla que usó el día anterior, esperando por la rosa venenosa, comparando ese miedo, esas lagrimas, con aquellas que vio derramar a Radamanthys en el pasado, cuando era tan solo un niño en las manos de un senador repulsivo.</p><p>-Malditos sean.  </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita se encerró en el cuarto de baño, limpiando su rostro del llanto, buscando un poco de medicina para su celo, aunque no le servía nunca y siempre se sentía mucho peor después de ingerirla.</p><p>-Minos no me desea, yo puedo confiar en él, porque no me desea.</p><p>Trato de animarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque deseaba demasiado a ese hombre albino, de cabello largo del color de la nieve, ojos plateados, como de un ave de rapiña y un corazón blando, protector, con sus seres queridos.</p><p>-¿Porque solo pueden ser buenos conmigo cuando no me desean?</p><p>Se quejó, recordando un poco de su pesadilla, como podía verse a si mismo vestido como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, apenas tenía nueve años, pero ya no era virgen y sabía lo que la persona enfrente suyo deseaba hacerle.</p><p>-Pero que hermosa muñeca, como un pequeño tesoro de porcelana y además de eso eres omega verdad, debes ser muy bueno complaciendo a un alfa.</p><p>La persona que le hablaba era un hombre fuerte, alto, con una barba gruesa, cabello negro ensortijado, usando una gabardina que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero había algo animal en su apariencia, algo que no lograba comprender, pero le aterraba.</p><p>-Me gustan los efebos, las ninfas, las joyas incorruptas, y tu belleza es algo que me encantara poseer mi muñequita de porcelana, mi bella flor.</p><p>Afrodita estaba asustado, no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo que deseaba huir, quería escapar de ese sitio y cuando el sujeto de barba tupida se alejó para empezar a desvestirse, se levantó de su asiento sin saber porque.</p><p>-Acuéstate en la cama pequeña muñequita, yo quiero jugar contigo.</p><p>Sin embargo, en vez de hacer lo que le dijo ese sujeto, al que imaginaba más animal que persona, casi como si tuviera patas de cabra en vez de piernas, por la extraña postura que usaba, empezó a correr, tan rápido como podía, sin importarle nada más, escuchando gritos a sus espaldas, sintiendo un golpe primero en su espalda, después en su rostro, pero de alguna forma se levanto y siguio su camino, sin llorar, sin saber a donde ir, chocando poco después, algunos minutos después, con una pared de granito, o eso pensó.</p><p>-Fijate por donde vas.</p><p>Afrodita vio a un hombre de cabello gris, con una expresión cruel y ojos rojos como la sangre, mirándole con una mueca de disgusto, para observar poco después a la persona que lo seguía, quien debía tener tacones, porque el sonido de sus pasos era demasiado extraño.</p><p>-Por favor…</p><p>Era Arles, quien atacó a su perseguidor con su cosmos, escuchando un grito de dolor y escuchando como un montón de agua caía en el suelo, era sangre y parecía que ese hombre le había herido con un arma.</p><p>-Sigueme si quieres escapar de este lugar, tengo un techo y un trabajo para ti, pero solo si te comportas, si eres alguien útil para mi…</p><p>Afrodita asintió, siguiendo a ese hombre de cabello gris, de mirada cruel, pero que le había rescatado de las personas crueles y miradas amables.</p><p>-Afrodita, me llamo Afrodita.</p><p>El sujeto le sostuvo del hombro, para llevarlo a otro sitio, pero antes de eso se presentó ante el, con esa voz cruel, con esa mirada distante.</p><p>-Yo soy Arles.</p><p>Minos era como Arles, un hombre cruel que cuidaba de los suyos.</p><p>-Pero no soy de los suyos y él no es mio.</p><p>*****</p><p>Salió para ver el torso desnudo de Minos, que aun sangraba el costado y como se lo había pedido, se recogió el cabello, esta vez en una clase de nudo que sostenía la mayor parte de esas hermosas cerdas tan suaves como la seda, del color de la nieve.</p><p>Sonrojandose inmediatamente al verle tan hermoso, repitiendose a si mismo que Minos era un sueño hecho realidad, preguntándose si algun dia corresponderia a sus sentimientos, a su amor por el.</p><p>-Siento haber herido tu costado, en realidad no pensaba con claridad.</p><p>Minos no le respondió, como si no quisiera hablar con él, así que se dedicó a curar sus heridas en silencio, observando cómo sus músculos se movían debajo de su piel pálida, como no parecía sentir dolor, relamiendo sus labios al pensar en ese cuerpo creado para la batalla.</p><p>-Ya esta… ya no seguirás sangrando.</p><p>Afrodita recorrió el costado de Minos entonces con las puntas de sus dedos, con reverencia, admirando su belleza y su piel pálida, tan hermosa como la nieve, tragando un poco de saliva al pensar que deseaba ver mas de ella.</p><p>-Podrias… podrias desvestirte.</p><p>Minos le observó con una expresión fría, molesta, algo distante y por un momento pensó que le diría que no lo aceptaba, que no deseaba estar a su lado, ni quitarse la ropa, no le daría el placer de verle desnudo.</p><p>-Esto le restara un mes a mi cautiverio Afrodita.</p><p>Afrodita guardó silencio por unos momentos, porque recordaba que las ocasiones especiales costarían una semana, no un mes, y como si Minos entendiera su próxima pregunta lamió las puntas de sus dedos, que tenían su propia sangre.</p><p>-Me lastimaste y eso podría liberarme de tus ramitas, mi dulce rosa, pero el que no me vaya, el que me desnude y el que te permita realizar lo que sea que deseas, te costará un mes.</p><p>Eso lo dijo levantando su dedo índice, esperando escuchar su respuesta, pero aún así asintió, deseaba verle desnudo, deseaba tocar su piel pálida.</p><p>-Pero además me permitiras tocar tu piel, recorrerla con mis manos desnudas.</p><p>Minos asintió al escuchar sus palabras, le dejaría tocar su cuerpo, su piel, pero le restarían un mes de su acuerdo, el ganaba de todas formas.</p><p>-Está bien, será un mes.</p><p>Afrodita se apartó para ver como Minos comenzaba a desvestirse sin pena, sentándose en la cama en donde antes estaba acurrucado, la que estaba cubierta de sangre, tragando un poco de saliva.</p><p>-Acuéstate… acuestate por favor…</p><p>Minos lo hizo, primero de espaldas, observando como él también se iba desnudando, con demasiada lentitud, mirándole fijamente, cuando se acostó a su lado, rodeando su cintura, para suspirar con delicadeza.</p><p>-Eres hermoso…</p><p>Minos lo sabía, era hermoso pero no tanto como su acompañante que como si fuera un truco de magia de pronto, en sus manos, le mostró una rosa, con la cual comenzó a recorrer su piel desnuda, lentamente.</p><p>-Y tu eres un pervertido, un omega que le gusta jugar con fuego, porque yo sigo siendo un alfa…</p><p>Era cierto, era un omega, su celo estaba presente y sentía su piel arder, pero también sentía deseo por este alfa, que se dedicaba a observar cómo sus manos iban recorriendo su piel desnuda, sin hacer nada más.</p><p>-Me gustaría quemarme Minos, pero se que no tengo tanta suerte.</p><p>*****</p><p>Saga veía a su arquero dormir plácidamente en su cama, encontrandolo sumamente hermoso, tanto como el primer dia en que lo vio, un muchacho rico, el hijo de un mercader, un omega con demasiados hermanos, pero como su gemelo, le gustaba el peligro y se había enamorado de ese muchacho.</p><p>-Quieren destruirlo Saga, lo sabes muy bien.</p><p>Lo sabía porque Arles, o debería llamarlo Ares, le enseñó durante sus años como patriarca su pasado, pero suponía que el dios deseaba que lo recordara todo de nuevo, para atormentarlo.</p><p>-Y solo con mi ayuda podrás mantenerlo seguro de Pan, el dios que educó a Zeus, que educó a Dionisio, el dios que desea destruir la belleza y la pureza, el dios vil que ya nos lo ha arrebatado en más de una ocasión.</p><p>Saga asintió, pensando que era gracioso como nunca podría apartarse de Ares y como el dios de la guerra, amaba a su omega, lo deseaba con locura, mucho más de lo que deseaba a la diosa del amor.</p><p>-Me necesitas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Arles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aioros no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, en lo que veía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez, como esa bestia lo acorralaba para llevarlo a su guarida, pero lo que más le confundía, era un recuerdo difuso de un alfa, un hombre amable que le sonreía, que le trataba con todo el cariño del mundo y que tal vez moría en sus brazos, no estaba del todo seguro, pero pensaba, que se trataba de Saga o alguien idéntico a su Saga. </p><p>Se levantó de la cama con lentitud, sintiéndose humillado por el miedo que sentía en ese momento, el temor que dejaba que sus músculos se le paralizaban, cuando era un soldado de la diosa Athena, de la sabiduría, era fuerte y entonces, porque dejaba que el temor se apoderara de su cuerpo, mucho más aún, cuando Saga estaba siempre a su lado, pendiente de sus necesidades. </p><p>Saga, que estaba recargado en la mesa donde generalmente tomaban sus alimentos, quien discutía con alguien que no estaba allí, usando dos voces diferentes, uno de sus ojos era rojo como la sangre, el otro azul, la mitad de su cabello era de ese hermoso tono del cielo y el otro como de una tormenta, o de humo, gris, el que usaba Arles. </p><p>Aioros guardó silencio, cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos, escuchando lo que su amado decía, preguntandose por un solo instante que debía hacer, dar la alarma, para que lo asesinaran, para perderle de nuevo, o debía mantener silencio, la calma y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, permitiéndole al dios de la guerra apoderarse del santuario y de su amado alfa. . </p><p>-No volverá a lastimarlo, no lo vamos a permitir, y si me dejas, estará a salvo, Saga, sabés que yo soy tu única esperanza para protegerlo. </p><p>Por él había regresado Arles, por su culpa y podía ver como su alfa trataba de mantenerlo controlado, asustado por su seguridad, peleando una batalla que tal vez no podría ganar, porque suponía, que pensaba que lo rechazaría al verle asi, el tambien suponia que eso debia ser asi, pero no podía hacerlo, nunca podría alejarlo de su persona, menos, cuando claramente, estaba preocupado por su bienestar. </p><p>-No le harás daño, no te lo permitiré.</p><p>Saga parecía sufriendo un dolor como ningún otro, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, aun después de decirle a su hermano que podían utilizar al ser oscuro en su interior, el no estaba del todo convencido, pues, este ser deseaba a su omega y de no haber muerto, ambos le habrían obligado a estar a su lado. </p><p>-No queremos hacerle daño, lo sabes no es cierto. </p><p>A ser suyo, por el resto de sus días, a ser su omega, a ser su esposo, a ser su esclavo si no aceptaba ninguna de las dos, porque su amado era puro, era la mejor persona que jamas habia conocido y le quería tanto, le deseaba tanto, que su vida sin él fue su castigo por sus crímenes. </p><p>-Los dos lo amamos. </p><p>No le creía y no se atrevía a dejar a su amado solo con Arles, porque la diferencia entre Aioros y Radamanthys, era que su omega era inocente, el espectro no, estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de un ente tan antiguo como el anciano maestro o Shion, o mucho más aún, pero su hermano le amaba y él deseaba que Kanon fuera feliz por sobre todo, como deseaba que Aioros fuera feliz, pero jamás le dejaría apartarse de su camino, pero en su cuerpo también habitaba Ares y este compartía su deseo por su omega. </p><p>-Yo lo amo, tu solo estas obsesionado. </p><p>Obsesión, amor, los dos eran tan parecidos en un dios, podría decir que eran lo mismo, observándose en el espejo con una sonrisa burlona, sádica, usando el cuerpo de Saga a su conveniencia, aunque no era del todo cierto, porque los dos eran una cara de la misma moneda, los dos eran uno en el mismo cuerpo y una vez que tuvieran paz, probablemente podrían ser una sola esencia, junto a su arquero. </p><p>-Yo, estas hablando de mi o de ti…</p><p>El que estaba obsesionado con el arquero era Saga y no podía culparlo, algo tan hermoso y sublime, tan perfecto en todos los sentidos tendía a incendiar el corazón de los mortales, de los mismos dioses, puesto que el, que había tenido la oportunidad de yacer con la diosa de la belleza, lo encontraba por mucho más hermoso aún, por esa pureza que poseía. </p><p>-Guarda silencio de una buena vez, solo cállate… </p><p>Aioros podía escuchar la seguridad en la voz del dios y la desesperación en la voz de Saga, que se negaba a escuchar sus consejos, a dejarle solo con su omega, pero, eso no pasaba de esa forma, porque sabían que el mortal era de hecho, su mismo cuerpo, su personalidad, aquella que tendría de ser un humano, aquella que podía unirse a la suya, creando un ser único, perfecto, sin las cadenas de los dioses atando su cosmos a su antojo. </p><p>-Cuando tu planeabas casarte con él una vez que fueras patriarca.</p><p>Así que deseaba poseerlo cuando fuera el patriarca, su precioso Saga, su dulce y gentil Saga, que no entendía que él siempre le amo, que siempre quiso estar a su lado, para ser su amante, su compañero y que no importaba que fuera un soldado común, o un dios, le deseaba de todas formas. </p><p>-Estas mintiendo. </p><p>Saga negó aquello con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, no estaba mintiendo y todos lo sabían, aun sus más cercanos soldados, aun el pequeño gatito, el hermano de Aioros, mentos el arquero, que no sabía que de sobrevivir, habría sido encadenado al trono del patriarca o a su cama, solo para tenerle a su lado. </p><p>-Cuando le ordenaste a Shura traerte a tu amado.</p><p>Arles insistió en lo que los dos sabían, pero lo que ninguno aparentemente comprendía, era que Aioros no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir, que solo por el bien de su diosa se atrevió a enfrentarse a su saga, pero no en ese momento en que nada estaba en juego, solo su futuro a lado de su alfa. </p><p>-No es así, ese eras tu, el que lo deseabas a tu lado, por la fuerza, eras tu y yo… </p><p>Arles volvió a negar eso, con una sonrisa en sus labios, notando las lágrimas de Saga, su dolor, pero no era nada a comparación de lo que sabía ocurriría con el arquero, de caer en las sucias manos de Pan, el dios del vino, de las cosechas, el dios que violaba omegas y efebos, ninfas, todo aquello que llamara su atención, todo aquello que pudiera destruir. </p><p>-Tu aceptaste Saga, tu aceptaste.</p><p>Le recordó burlándose de él, sintiendo su estremecimiento, pero si lo que deseaba era ver de nuevo el pasado, con gusto se lo enseñaría, para que de nuevo viera como destruirían a su arquero, solo porque no podía defenderlo si no se mantenía vivo el tiempo suficiente. </p><p>-¡Mientes! ¡Yo lo amo! </p><p>Si lo amaba no perdería una sola oportunidad para destruir a un dios antiguo, para defender a la nueva generación que empezaba a nacer, de omegas y betas, de madres amorosas, pequeños como Kiki, como Leviatán, como muchos otros, cuyo dolorosa muerte solo alimentaria al dios oscuro como en el pasado, en la época de las cavernas, durante cada vida en la cual decidió salir de su encierro para comer, usando a los dioses a su antojo, jóvenes criaturas que pensaban que era inferior, únicamente por su apariencia animalesca. </p><p>-Y sabes que Pan ya te ha destruido antes para llegar a él, te lo enseñe, sin mi, tu y Aioros morirán, pero solo tu muerte será rápida. </p><p>Solo una criatura era casi tan vieja como el dios de patas de cabra, ese era el monstruo del abismo, el padre de Leviatán, el mismo ser cuyo nombre se le entregó a su descendencia, un ser que nadaba en las profundidades de la psique de Kanon, pero solo con su ayuda y la del dios de la muerte, Hades, podrían derrocar a Pan, liberando al mundo de su pérfida sombra. </p><p>-Solo por eso es que no me he matado a mi mismo, para mantener a Aioros a salvo.</p><p>Los humanos antes de serlo, le brindaban ofrendas, le daban tributos, los primeros hombres de las cavernas le pintaron con los dedos en las cuevas que habitaban, cada uno de ellos iba recordando su existencia como si de una pesadilla se tratara, por su maldad, por su deformidad, por su lujuria, por representar cada pecado que los humanos encontraban desagradable. </p><p>-Los dos queremos eso Saga, los dos amamos al arquero y los dos podemos tenerlo con nosotros. </p><p>Saga había visto su pasado en sus recuerdos, con el poder del dios Ares, cuando le atormentaba enseñándole lo que pasaría con su arquero, como en cada vida lo mataban y después de su muerte, su amado caía con él en las garras o pezuñas de esa criatura decadente. </p><p>-Tu no lo tendrás. </p><p>Pero también le temía al dios Ares, lo que podría hacerle a su amado compañero de permitirle llegar a el, así que estaba en una encrucijada, despreciaba el poder del dios convirtiéndose en un hipócrita, o le usaba y dañaba a su amado, su dulce Aioros. </p><p>-Entonces, dejarás que Pan lo dañe, yo no quiero eso, ni tu tampoco. </p><p>De nuevo esa sombra, Pan, el dios de las cosechas y de la fertilidad, pero también un dios lujurioso que usaba a los mortales a su antojo, maestro de dioses, amo de estos sin que se dieran cuenta, como el dios del vino, que pensaba era uno de sus súbditos y en realidad, quien siempre obedecía las órdenes del otro, del dios cornudo. </p><p>-¿Cómo puedo creerte?</p><p>Saga pregunto de nuevo, sentados en una de las sillas, sujetando un arma con sus manos, como si pensara en utilizarla contra su cuerpo, para matarse a sí mismo, antes de dejarle tener a su amado, pero al mismo tiempo, de matarse, su arquero estaba en peligro. </p><p>-Yo tambien lo amo y si tengo un poco de su calor, te ayudaré a ti, al hermoso arquero… </p><p>Saga negó eso de nuevo, no lo permitiría, su omega solo era suyo, era su amor, era su compañero, era todo para él y no lo entregaría a nadie más, llamando la atención de Aioros, que le veía sostener con fuerza esa daga, como si quisiera hacerse daño a sí mismo. </p><p>-No lo permitiré. </p><p>Grito Saga desesperado, mirándose en el espejo, sin darse cuenta como Aioros iba acercándose a ellos con lentitud, mirándolos fijamente, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando, pero sí que Arles aún estaba vivo y que su amado estaba a punto de matarse por ello. </p><p>-Entonces morirá, después de ser torturado por esa cosa, ese dios antiguo que ha vagado con nosotros por tanto tiempo que ya lo hemos olvidado, pero que puede hacer mucho daño.</p><p>Saga negó eso, respondiendo a su otra voz, que se burlaba de su dolor, usando su propio cuerpo como una forma de existir, aunque esperaba, que llegado el momento, le aceptara como parte de sí, ya que los dos eran uno solo, la misma entidad, pero no deseaban aceptarlo, al menos, la mayoría de los mortales no lograban comprenderlo en toda su vida. </p><p>-No puedo dejar que lo lastimen, no de nuevo. </p><p>Saga dijo en un susurro, recordando que Aioros dormía no muy lejos de esa habitación, que no deseaba despertarle, pero era tarde, su amado ya lo escuchaba, ya lo sabía todo y no deseaba permitir que a su amado le dañarán, o se dañara, solo por ser aquel maldecido con el poder de los dioses en su cuerpo. </p><p>-Déjame ayudar y nadie sabrá que existo, evitalo y yo mismo haré que te maten, lo dejaremos solo en las manos de esa cosa, tú decides.</p><p>Saga estuvo a punto de responder esa cruel amenaza, pero no pudo hacerlo, escuchando los pasos de Aioros, su voz, como estaba presente en esa habitación, escuchando su dolor, su desesperación, esperando que tarde o temprano diera la alarma, o lo apartara de su cuerpo, ya que no era aquel que amaba, sino algo mucho más retorcido. </p><p>-¿No soy yo quien debe decidir? </p><p>Aioros dio un solo paso en dirección de Saga, llamando su atención, comprendiendo la clase de batalla que se realizaba en ese momento en su cuerpo y psique, como sufría a causa suya, deteniéndose cuando le observó fijamente, con una expresión que era mitad dolor, mitad diversión.</p><p>-¿Aioros? ¿Te despertamos? </p><p>Aioros negó eso, sin saber muy bien que decir, observando cómo Saga se levantaba de la silla y luchaba consigo mismo, para caminar hacia el, o apartarse, pero el arquero le facilitó esa decisión, rodeando la cintura de su alfa con fuerza, con ternura, si eso era posible, recargándose en su hombro.</p><p>-No huyas, no huyas Saga, no quiero estar sin ti.</p><p>Apartándose unos centímetros, apenas unos pocos, para besar sus labios con delicadeza primero y después con mucha más fuerza, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca. </p><p>-No me importa quién seas, o lo que seas, yo te amo, yo te amo… </p><p>Los dos seres guardaron silencio, sin comprender muy bien las acciones de Aioros, que acarició su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, para besarle de nuevo. </p><p>-No me abandones, no de nuevo, no quiero que mueras y no lo voy a permitir. </p><p>Tomando una decisión, protegería a Saga del Santuario, del dios de la guerra, pero en especial de esa cosa con patas de cabra, esa bestia no volvería a dañar a su amado, no lo permitiría de nuevo. </p><p>-Porque recuerda lo que me dijiste, yo soy tuyo, y tu eres mío, tu eres mi alfa. </p><p>Para el dios de la guerra eso era suficiente, para Saga era más de lo que pudo soñar, más de lo que se merecía, así que respondió al beso apasionado de su omega, rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza. </p><p>-Lo soy, yo soy tu alfa, yo soy tuyo y te pertenezco mi amor, yo soy tuyo. </p><p>Así era, Saga era suyo y sabía que su pena era por mucho peor que la suya, así que lo protegería del peligro, a como diera lugar, para tener su futuro juntos, ese que le habían arrebatado cada una de sus vidas. </p><p>-Y nada nos volverá a separar. </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita recorría la espalda desnuda de Minos con las puntas de sus dedos, observando cómo se mantenía inmóvil, su respiración controlada en lo absoluto, sin poder ver su rostro, como un poco de color se iba apoderando de sus mejillas, pues, trataba de comportarse lo más frío y lejano que pudiera, toda una hazaña, pues, se trataba de un omega en celo.</p><p>-No te agrado ni siquiera un poco verdad… </p><p>Minos se negó a escuchar esas palabras, mucho más a responderlas, porque de hacerlo se estremecería y escucharía su voz algo modificada, así que desvió su rostro, como si no quisiera verlo. </p><p>-Porque tu me agradas mucho, tu cuerpo es precioso… </p><p>Su cuerpo estaba a punto de negarse a cooperar, igual que él, estaba a punto de ignorar todas sus normas, todos sus preceptos y devolver las caricias de la hermosa flor en su cama, de la planta carnívora que comenzaba a devorar su cuerpo lentamente. </p><p>-Tu me gustas demasiado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Guardian.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos cerró los ojos acomodándose de nuevo en el colchón con su incomodidad aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo, tratando de ignorar esas manos y ese perfume, pero era demasiado para él, así que trato de salir de la cama con un movimiento rápido, tomando una bata que estaba convenientemente cerca, que le pertenecía a Afrodita, pero no era demasiado pequeña para él, después de todo, el hermoso omega no era un ser delicado, aunque si era una criatura bellísima. </p><p>-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo… </p><p>Pronunció casi en un susurro, buscando la manera de salir de allí antes de cometer alguna locura, respirando hondo para pensar en una forma de disculparse por romper su promesa, pero no era un alfa que se dejara llevar por sus instintos, como creía que pronto sucedería. </p><p>-No te vayas… </p><p>Afrodita apenas se atrevió a pronunciar, sentándose en la cama, estirando un brazo hacia él con una expresión de dolor, sin saber que hacer o cómo evitar que se marchara, una expresión que le dolió a Minos, que sabía, que un omega durante un celo podría estar en peligro y creía, que este omega en especial tendría varios admiradores por llamarlos de alguna forma, que deseaban una oportunidad como esta.</p><p>-No puedo quedarme sin cometer alguna locura y no caeré tan bajo como para lastimar a un omega en su celo. </p><p>Minos dio varios pasos hacia la salida, deteniéndose cuando escucho un quejido del santo dorado, que desviando la mirada, comenzó a observar sus sábanas, apretandolas con fuerza.</p><p>-Lo siento… realmente lo siento… </p><p>Minos le observó fijamente, preguntándose porque se disculpaba, porque bien sabían que el que había hecho algo muy malo era él, no el omega en esa cama, con esa mirada tan triste, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la cama. </p><p>-No se como seducir a nadie, no sin usar mi belleza y eso no funciona contigo, no se porque. </p><p>Era gracioso que Afrodita estuviera disculpándose, era tan fuera de lugar que no creía que fuera correcto, pero aun asi le miró en silencio, sin decir nada, suspirando, pensando que era por mucho mas ridiculo aun lo que estaba a punto de decirle.</p><p>-Si realmente quieres seducir a un amante, no puedes comprarle como si fuera una cosa, rebajandolo a un mero juguete. </p><p>Afrodita le observó sin comprender sus palabras, pensando que eso había sucedido con el, que todos sus amantes siempre querían comprarlo con algo, con algún objeto, tal vez información.</p><p>-Eres la persona más extraña que jamás he conocido, Afrodita, pero es tu celo y estas en peligro, así que me quedare a tu lado con una condición. </p><p>Afrodita no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio esperando escuchar lo que tenia que decir, observando como Minos iba acercándose a la cama, con demasiada lentitud, con demasiada seguridad, después de todo era un alfa, él podía moverse a su antojo aun en medio de un celo. </p><p>-Quiero que te acuestes de lado, debajo de las cobijas, cerrando los ojos y no te muevas hasta que yo te lo indique. </p><p>Minos ni siquiera entendía porque estaba haciendo eso por este hermoso guerrero, pero Afrodita obedeció, asustado y nervioso, preguntándose qué deseaba hacer, sintiendo como regresaba a la cama, aun vestido con la bata, acostándose por encima de las cobijas, para con una lentitud demasiado extraña, con una delicadeza que nunca había sentido, rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos.</p><p>-Me quedaré aquí para cuidar de tu seguridad, pero no me atrevo a compartir la misma cama sin la barrera de la tela como protección, así que, solo cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. </p><p>En ocasiones cuidaba del celo de su hermano, manteniendo una guardia fuera de su habitación, esta ocasión no sería muy diferente y solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, proteger a un omega durante su celo.</p><p>-Porque yo cuidaré de tu celo y de tu seguridad. </p><p>Minos sintió como Afrodita iba recuperándose de la sorpresa, para cerrar sus ojos, suspirando, relajándose en sus brazos, permitiendo que le abrazara con delicadeza, que su aroma de alfa lo bañara y lo rodeara, protegiéndolo del peligro. </p><p>-Así que no tengas malos sueños, ese alfa que te hizo daño no se atrevería a enfrentarse a mi, puedo asegurarlo. </p><p>Afrodita giro en sus brazos, para recargar su cabeza contra el pecho de Minos, suspirando con mayor fuerza, cuando el juez aun seguía abrazándolo, de la forma en la que siempre se imaginó que un alfa hacía con su omega, como lo había visto con Camus y Milo, con Mu y Aldebarán, aun con Shura y Angelo, haciéndole sentir satisfecho. </p><p>-Gracias. </p><p>Minos únicamente como respuesta a eso empezó a acariciar su cabello, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, siendo sumamente dulce, tanto como siempre se lo imagino Afrodita que sería, pero no era su alfa, tampoco su amante, no eran nada. </p><p>-Solo duerme Afrodita, estás a salvo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon cargaba a su pequeña en sus brazos mirando fijamente a su omega, se veía cansado, casi al borde del colapso, estaba pálido, con bolsas en los ojos, atento a sus alrededores, sentado junto a él, recargado en su hombro. </p><p>-Porque no duermes un poco mi dragón, te ves muy cansado. </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no era momento de dormir, aunque si estaba cansado, mucho más aún con esas visitas, debido al temor de verse solo por culpa de sus pecados, al creer que Kanon se marcharía de su lado, abandonando a Leviatán, a él, a su suerte. </p><p>-No puedo dormir… </p><p>Kanon beso su cabeza, sosteniendo su mano, para llevarlo hasta la cama en donde le recostó pensando que esos dos años debieron ser muy duros para él, pasar su embarazo en soledad y después cuidar de esta pequeña en sus brazos, eran tareas interminables, porque debía estar pendiente de ella a todo momento. </p><p>-Yo cuidaré de ustedes, haré guardia y me encargare de que nuestro huevito no te despierte. </p><p>Radamanthys quiso negarse, pero tenía razón, estaba demasiado cansado, cuidar de ella había sido una de las tareas más complicadas que había realizado en toda su vida, en especial, durante su embarazo, pues, al principio trató de ocultarlo. </p><p>-Además, yo deseo estar a solas con ella un ratito. </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, acostándose en la cama, sintiendo como Kanon empezaba a quitarle la camisa, los calcetines y los zapatos, para que estuviera mucho más cómodo, besando su mejilla, para regresar al sillón que estaba cerca de una ventana, por donde podía ingresar el sol. </p><p>-¿Ya viste como lo dejaste muñequita? </p><p>Leviatán seguía sonriendo, como si estuviera contenta con esa pregunta, como si estuviera riéndose de su acusación, haciendole sonreir, besando sus cejas, para arrullarla sobre su pecho. </p><p>-Como me gustaría haber estado presente durante tu gestación, habria cuidado bien de mi dragón, le habria mantenido cómodo y descansado en nuestro nido, para que nadie, mucho menos esa fea arpía o ese bastardo, pensaran que estaban solos.</p><p>Kanon empezó a tararear una tonada que le gustaba demasiado, una canción que Shion le cantaba cuando eran pequeños y no podían dormir, una canción que hablaba del mar, del sol, una canción que le enseñaría a su pequeña en sus brazos, que aún permanecía tranquila. </p><p>-Mi huevito, al momento de nacer habrías visto a un hombre hermoso, poderoso, inteligente, con el poder de las estrellas en su cuerpo, un hombre dispuesto a todo para proteger a su familia, un hombre que los quiere con toda su alma y que no dejará que nada malo les pase.</p><p>Ella sostuvo su cabello cuando beso sus cejas, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, haciéndole reír, mirándole con esos ojos azules, creyendo que comprendía sus palabras, su ternura para con ella. </p><p>-Porque sabes, se donde hay tesoros en el mar, puedo sacarlos con mi cosmos y los tres seremos endiabladamente ricos, bueno, los cuatro tendremos todo lo que podamos desear, tu, yo, mi dragón, porque debo recordarte que es mio antes que tuyo, y tu hermano el Behemot, mi lindo Leviatán. </p><p>Leviatán de nuevo empezo a reirse, balbuceando algunas palabras, feliz de estar a su lado y escuchar su voz, recibir su cariño, haciéndole sentir importante, poderoso de una forma en la cual jamás lo había sido. </p><p>-Buscaremos una casa bonita no muy lejos de aquí, que tenga muchas flores, cerca del mar, donde tu aprenderas a nadar, porque donde se ha visto un Leviatán que no sepa nadar… </p><p>Ya se imaginaba esa mansión a donde vivirían, con los tesoros que había visto sumergidos, los que estaban en los territorios de Poseidón, pero si no le molestó ser traicionado por él, tampoco le molestaría que los tomara, aunque, si el era el monstruo de las profundidades, esos tesoros también eran suyos. </p><p>“Son tuyos por derecho” </p><p>Pronunciaron con una voz acuosa, una criatura que parecía estar formada de pura oscuridad, un ser de proporciones monumentales, tan grande como el mismo santuario, cuyos ojos azules estaban fijos en los suyos, un ser alargado, ondulando en la inmensidad, sus tentáculos, sus aletas moviéndose como si estuviera flotando en el agua, en el mar. </p><p>“¿No te asustas Kanon?” </p><p>Kanon de una forma instintiva supo de quién se trataba, y en donde estaban, lo que no entendió fue porque su pequeña ya no estaba en sus brazos y como si comprendieran su terror, la criatura inmensa hizo a un lado una de sus aletas, mostrándole un trono, demasiado lejos, en donde había una mujer hermosa sentada en el, vestida con las sombras de la noche, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, que se levantó de su trono, para caminar en su dirección. </p><p>“No habrás olvidado tu promesa de antaño, para liberar a tu príncipe de ese viejo senador” </p><p>Kanon apenas podía entender lo que se le era pronunciado, pero si sabia de que senador hablaban y quien era su príncipe, sin embargo, cuando la mujer vestida de sombras llegó a él, toda su atención se centró en ella. </p><p>-¿Es cierto lo que me has dicho padre? </p><p>Era su bebé, pero al mismo tiempo no era ella, porque su pequeña era tan solo una niña inocente de apenas un año de edad, con un cosmos poderoso que resonó con el suyo, que reía al verlo, que lo quería, apenas supo de quién se trataba él. </p><p>-¿Que jamás dejaras que nada nos pase, a mi hermano, a mi madre y a mi? </p><p>Kanon acarició la mejilla de la mujer, que le sostuvo con sus manos, reconociendo ese brillo en sus ojos, el color de su cabello y las cejas, eran las de su omega, era su pequeña, pero una versión adulta de ella. </p><p>-Sentí tu cosmos apenas te vi, supe que tu me cuidaras ahora que no soy más que un bebe de brazos, sin mis conocimientos, sin mi ser, porque yo estoy atrapada en estas sombras, haciendole compañia a tu guardián, el que también es mi padre, pero tu eres mi papá, como el wyvern es mi madre. </p><p>Kanon era un hombre sumamente inteligente, había leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca del santuario y sabía quién era esta mujer, era la noche, era Nyx, que había ocupado un lugar en el cuerpo de su hija, como Leviatán lo hizo en el suyo. </p><p>-Soy un monstruo y mi hija es la oscuridad… </p><p>Ella asintió, abrazandolo con afecto, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, esperando que no le rechazara, pero Kanon no lo hizo, no podía apartarla, era su pequeña después de todo, así que le abrazó también con delicadeza. </p><p>-Aun sigo siendo tu hija y solo aquí mantengo mis recuerdos padre, por lo que estare indefensa cuando esos dioses lleguen por mi, para quemarme en el toro de metal y alimentarse de mi dolor, de mi cosmos, al transformarse mi vida en vino como si fuera el fruto de un viñedo. </p><p>Kanon se apartó para verle, comprendiendo lo que su pequeña le decía, que a pesar de ser la noche, tenía su sangre y su cosmos atado al suyo, era su hija, con las cejas de su omega, con el color de su cabello, seguía siendo su pequeño fruto, aunque fuera algo mas tambien.</p><p>-No dejare que nadie te lastime, eso no pasara nunca, tu y mi dragón, mi Behemot, los tres están bajo mi protección. </p><p>Kanon sintió entonces como la mujer de nuevo se transformaba en el bebe que tenia en sus brazos, sosteniéndose de su cabello, con sus pequeñas manitas, pero el monstruo marino aun estaba frente a él, sus ojos milenarios fijos en los suyos. </p><p>-Te necesito para cuidar de mi familia, por favor. </p><p>Si acaso una criatura con fauces pudiera sonreír, eso era lo que hubiera hecho el leviatán  en respuesta a esa plegaria, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente, cegandolo de momento, para encontrarse de nuevo en su sillón, con su pequeña en sus brazos y su omega durmiendo en esa cama. </p><p>-No temas mi niña, nada malo va a pasarles nunca más. </p><p>De eso estaba seguro, porque su propia vida dependía de eso, su felicidad, su cordura, su futuro, porque no podía imaginarse una vida en solitaria, después de tenerles en esa pequeña habitación. </p><p>-Yo los cuido… </p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros había tomado una decisión que sabia le causaría mucho dolor, pero no tanto como aquel que sufría Saga por su culpa, por su debilidad, su alfa, que cocinaba para ellos un delicioso desayuno, con ese mechón gris en su cabello. </p><p>-Te amo Saga. </p><p>Aioros se levantó para rodear su cintura, recargándose contra su espalda, sintiendo un cosmos elevarse, era el gran patriarca, quien tal vez notaría la extraña coloración de su alfa, sin embargo, no podían rechazarlo. </p><p>-¿Qué le diremos? </p><p>Saga guardó silencio, sin saber que decirle a su compañero, que seguía rodeando su cintura, apagando las hornillas, suponiendo que tendría que servir desayuno para los tres, si es que deseaba quedarse a desayunar. </p><p>-¿Qué haremos si lo descubre? </p><p>No lo sabía, pero esperaba que Shion decidiera ignorar su cambio físico, porque tenía la maravillosa noticia de que los dos estaban juntos y de que tal vez, esperaban tener un pequeño milagro dentro de poco. </p><p>-Nada… no le diremos nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Olvidó.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Saga, Aioros… </p><p>El sabio hombre de lemuria, se sentó en una de las sillas, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sin saber que hacer, pensando en el único problema que parecía ocupaba su mente, uno bajito, moreno, con muy mal carácter. </p><p>-Gran patriarca.</p><p>Aioros pronunció, con algo de nerviosismo, pensando en qué hacer si el patriarca se daba cuenta del cambio en su compañero, el mechon de cabello gris, que llamaria la atencion de cualquiera, menos, de un alfa que estaba siendo afectado por el vino vertido en el agua del santuario, que le hacía pensar únicamente en sus deseos, en como saciarlos y el mayor de ellos era su amor incondicional por Dohko. </p><p>-Maestro Shion.</p><p>Saga o Arles, en ese momento no supo qué decir, solo pudo saludar al anciano de lemuria con esas palabras, esperando que no descubriera su cambio en el cabello, su extraña aura, sin comprender en realidad porque Shion parecía ajeno a esta, porque no pensaba que el anciano de lemuria hubiera bebido del vino, a menos que este ya estuviera circulando en todo el santuario. </p><p>-No me digan asi, hace que me sienta mucho más viejo de lo que soy.</p><p>Shion se quejo, aceptando la taza de té que le ofrecía Aioros en completo silencio, demasiado nervioso para poder pronunciar cualquier palabras, mucho menos al maestro de su alfa, que le veía confundido, como meditando. </p><p>-Se que estoy viejo, pero no me lo recuerden.</p><p>Saga iba dándose cuenta que Shion había sido afectado por el vino, como muchos otros alfas, a pesar de su edad o su fuerza, aunque no entendía muy bien qué era lo que deseaba decirles, su atención estaba dispersa, olvidando por completo la existencia de los dioses, el peligro que sufrían los omegas o cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino de un alfa afectado por la locura, que se contenía, cuando obtenía lo que deseaba. </p><p>-¿Ocurre algo malo?</p><p>Aioros pregunto sentándose junto a Saga, que colocó una mano en su hombro, mucho más seguro que unos minutos antes, porque comprendía lo que su omega no, el anciano patriarca estaba borracho con el vino del olvido, con el elixir de la locura, lo que hacía que su despertar pasara desapercibido por el aciano de lemuriano. </p><p>-¿Necesita ayuda?</p><p>Pero como Aioros no lo comprendía del todo, preguntó nervioso, sosteniendo las manos que Saga colocó en sus hombros, con ternura, tratando de calmar su temor a ser descubiertos, encantado con el amor que su arquero le tenía, porque estaba dispuesto a matar o a traicionar al santuario, pero no a su diosa, con tal de mantenerlo a su lado. </p><p>-¿Ayuda? </p><p>Shion asintió, llevando de nuevo sus manos a su rostro, mirandoles con una expresión desesperada, logrando que Saga sonriera, porque lo que sea que necesitaba no tenía nada que ver con su problema actual, con aquel que ponía en peligro las vidas de los habitantes de lemuria, sino, que por el contrario, si estaba en lo correcto, su predicamento era de índole netamente personal, pues, así actuaba el vino del dios de la locura. </p><p>-Como con Pan… o el dios que persigue a Radamanthys…</p><p>Shion actuó como si no recordara esos nombres, llevando sus manos a su sien, como si le doliera demasiado la cabeza, tratando de pensar en Pan o Dionisio, pero esos nombres se les escapaban, como si nunca hubieran existido. </p><p>-No, no vine a hablar de eso, ya ni siquiera recordaba que existían. </p><p>Aioros al escuchar esas palabras, ver esa expresión en el rostro del patriarca no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, porque Saga apretó sus hombros, dándole una señal de guardar silencio, al mismo tiempo que esperaba escuchar lo que Shion necesitaba de ellos, en donde radicaba su desesperación, porque si podían dárselo, su mente se despejaria. </p><p>-En ese caso… </p><p>Saga relamió sus labios, esperando escuchar lo que Shion estaba a punto de decirles, aquello que atormentaba su mente y corazón, mirándole en silencio, cuando el patriarca se levantó de la silla, como si su vida dependiera de su deseo, justo como pasaba con aquellos que se emborrachaban del olvido y la locura, como cada alfa en ese santuario o en el mismo Rodorio actuaría, hasta que su deseo se cumpliera, algunos, imposibles de conceder. </p><p>-Necesito tu ayuda para recuperar el amor de Dohko… </p><p>Shion estaba confundido, porque amaba con locura al anciano maestro y creía que este le amaba a el tambien, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cómo recuperar su amor, solo que su obstáculo ya no estaba presente, el toro estaba encerrado en el sitio en donde debería estar, con su alumno y con su hijo, como una familia feliz, como siempre debieron hacerlo. </p><p>-¿Dohko?</p><p>Nadie sabía que el patriarca estaba enamorado del anciano maestro, pero suponían que tenía sentido, porque siempre habían estado juntos, ninguno tuvo nunca un omega, los dos se apreciaban y lloraron cuando perdieron la vida, sin embargo, para Aioros, el que Shion estuviera mucho más interesado en recuperar el amor de su viejo aliado, que en proteger a los omegas era algo que le hacía sentir traicionado, porque su deber era mantener seguros a todos los habitantes de ese lugar, porque pensaba que Shion le apreciaba, porque no sabía que un amor perdido valiera más que sus vidas y desconocía de los efectos del vino del olvido y la locura. </p><p>-Es una larga historia, Aldebarán está enojado con Mu, así que Dohko quiso ser un “alfa” tachado a la antigua y me pidió su mano, pero no se la di, porque… </p><p>Shion trataba de concentrarse al pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si le costará demasiado trabajo, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose que hacer, como recuperar a su amado, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Aioros, que se preguntaba si estaba hablando en serio, si un lío como ese era mucho más importante que la vida de los habitantes del santuario. </p><p>-Porque yo aun lo amo y Mu aun ama a ese muchacho… </p><p>Eso lo pronuncio mucho mas confundido todavía, recordando el enojo y la decepción de Mu, como pensaba que por culpa suya él había tenido que ocultar su amor a su omega, que no lo deseaba a su lado por más tiempo, sin embargo, le entregaría la mano del toro, a cambio de que lo quitara de su camino, de que dejara de estorbarle. </p><p>-Pero no se como recuperar su afecto, no se como ganarme su perdón y pensé, que tu podrias ayudarme. </p><p>Estaba seguro de eso, de que Saga podría decirle cómo recuperar el amor de un cariño traicionado, porque Aioros pudo perdonarlo, estaba con él, sentado a su lado, como un buen omega debía hacer con su alfa, como quería que Dohko lo hiciera, aunque su viejo amigo fuera un alfa y no quisiera saber nada de él por el momento. </p><p>-¿Ayudarle? </p><p>Saga no entendió en un principio la razón detrás de esa petición, como se suponía que él podía decirle cómo recuperar a Dohko, cuando apenas comprendía la razón detrás del perdón de su arquero, que sentado a su lado, comenzaba a molestarse demasiado, sintiendo que no le preocupaban los habitantes del santuario, y era cierto, pero no porque no fuera una buena persona, sino, porque estaba afectado por el vino de la locura. </p><p>-Aioros te ha perdonado, debes conocer alguna forma de ganarte el perdón de un omega, un alfa en mi caso, de un ser querido. </p><p>Aioros se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, preguntándose si estaba hablando en serio, si en verdad se preguntaba con qué truco de magia podría ser perdonado, cuando la confianza de Dohko fue quebrantada, cuando su amor fue traicionado y cuando, el mismo Shion, aparentemente no conocía lo suficiente a su amor, como para ganarse un perdón que no sabía si se merecia. </p><p>-Algo que yo no sé hacer.</p><p>Aioros se levantó molesto, decidiendo que ya tenía suficiente, porque su vida estaba en peligro, podía sufrir un destino peor que la muerte, también su alfa, pero lo único que Shion deseaba era conocer la fórmula mágica del perdón, pidiendosela a su alfa, como si no conociera suficiente de su amado, haciéndole perder la fe en el patriarca, cuya mirada perdida no era en nada parecida a la que tuvo alguna vez. </p><p>-No somos cosas, tampoco somos animales, no pueden ganarnos como si fuéramos objetos que pueden comprar con cumplidos, así nada más. </p><p>Saga se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero guardó silencio, dejando que Aioros se levantara de la silla para intentar marcharse, su cosmos elevándose para seguirlo, para mantenerlo en una zona segura, al mismo tiempo que Shion le veía como si no comprendiera su molestia. </p><p>-Y si Dohko no está satisfecho con usted, y no sabe cómo pedir su perdón, entonces no se lo merece. </p><p>Inmediatamente después, quiso marcharse, pero Arles lo evito, colocando una mano en su hombro, para que volviera a sentarse, no le dejaría ir, porque no estaba seguro en ese santuario en donde el patriarca había perdido la cabeza. </p><p>-Aioros… </p><p>Le advirtió, observando al patriarca cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, sin ver como el gris crecía un poco más, ni escuchar los movimientos de Aioros, perdido en si mismo, en su desesperación al sentirse rechazado. </p><p>-Quiero… debo retirarme. </p><p>Arles negó eso, no lo dejaría marcharse, pero si vería la forma de ayudarle a Shion, al menos, la forma de ganarse su lealtad, en ese momento en el que estaba enloquecido por culpa del vino del dios antiguo. </p><p>-Quédate conmigo Aioros… </p><p>*****</p><p>Pan había estado siguiendo al hermoso santo de Piscis, esperando el momento en que su celo diera inicio y estuvo a punto de apoderarse de aquella hermosa criatura, si el ave de carroña no se hubiera presentado, arruinando su vigilia, actuando como un alfa estúpido, que no comprendía lo que debía hacer cuando un omega estaba inmerso en su celo. </p><p>-Ya sera en otra ocasión, hermosa muñequita. </p><p>Tuvo que apartarse, buscando un poco de diversión, después de ser saboteado por una segunda ocasión, la primera fue con ese lindo efebo, cuando sus padre llegaron a protegerlo, apartandolo de sus brazos, sin embargo, mientras estuviera en el santuario, aún podía divertirse destruyendo su inocencia.</p><p>-Las ninfas se han marchado… </p><p>No se habían marchado, sino que cada una de ellas había muerto, después de yacer en sus brazos lo que pudo ser una eternidad para ellas, para él unos cuantos instantes, unos pocos momentos de placer. </p><p>-Están… están muy enojadas… </p><p>Escucho que pronunciaban, justo donde había tenido su divertido encuentro con sus frágiles niñas. observando un albino, un omega de piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello blanco, acompañado de un alfa de cabello negro, que veía esa escena en silencio. </p><p>-Debemos protegerlas, pero, he logrado que descansen en el más allá. </p><p>Era un omega muy extraño, que podía ver, estaba embarazado, un bonito fuego fatuo de apariencia de marfil, como una estatua, que en sus brazos gemiria, o gritaría a causa del placer, al menos, el si lo disfrutaría.</p><p>-Regresemos al santuario, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. </p><p>Pan por un momento pensó en seguir a la estatua de mármol, al fuego fatuo, pero se detuvo, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, volteando para encontrarse con un joven con una marca en su rostro, aquel enviado por Pandora, después de que le diera a beber una botella completa del vino especial de su buen amigo. </p><p>-Al fin llegas, pajarraco, al fin llegas. </p><p>Ikki no dijo nada, simplemente le observó en silencio, escuchando otras pisadas, eran las de su buen amigo, con esa hermosa y falsa apariencia, quien también quiso ver cómo limpiaban ese paraje, de la sangre, del dolor y de los espíritus de las víctimas del dios antiguo. </p><p>-Pandora te mando para ayudarnos, pero no te dijo que es lo que deseamos que hagas, sin embargo, tampoco te dijo que yo estoy dispuesto a pagarte por tus servicios, con aquello que más deseas en este mundo. </p><p>Ikki sabía exactamente qué era lo que deseaba conseguir, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, deseaba al hermoso cisne de hielo, que usaba a su hermano como un remplazo de el mismo, un alfa que podía controlar a su antojo.</p><p>-Quiero que Hyoga sea mío. </p><p>Respondió con una expresión oscura, con un susurro que al mismo Pan le hubiera hecho temer por su vida, de no saber, que Dionisio le dominaba, con el vino, al incendiar sus peores sentimientos, sus deseos más oscuros. </p><p>-Será tuyo… </p><p>Dionisio respondió, con una sonrisa benevolente, al menos en apariencia, porque le entregaría al cisne, a cambio de su servicio y a cambio de los gemelos que se gestaban en su vientre, dos niños con sangre divina, que darían como resultado un vino muy especial. </p><p>-Todo lo que tu desees, será tuyo. </p><p>En ese momento unos pasos distantes, las pisadas del joven león también pudieron escucharse, el santo dorado que había solicitado al hermoso escorpión, a cambio del futuro vástago de su alfa. </p><p>-Eso es lo que has dicho.</p><p>Y siempre cumplía sus promesas, en especial aquellas derivadas de la ingesta de su vino. </p><p>-Y eso es lo que tendrán. </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys soñaba con el pasado, aunque más bien, era un recuerdo de una vida remota, del momento más oscuro de todos, cuando bebió del vino que le ofrecía un completo extraño, vestido como alguna clase de noble. </p><p>Un hombre hermoso, demasiado agraciado, con una expresión amable, ojos dorados, cabello negro y largo, que bebía en compañía de otros más, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, viejos, alfas, betas, omegas, toda clase de individuo. </p><p>-Ven, bebe un poco y olvida tus penas. </p><p>Radamanthys al principio, por un solo instante, quiso negarse, pero, no pudo, ese licor estaba frío, ese licor tenía un aroma agradable, ese licor le ofrecía olvidó. </p><p>-Festeja con nosotros, no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Vino.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys observó en silencio la copa de vino que se le ofrecía, a los otros bebiendo y riendo, como festejaban en nombre de la locura, preguntándose que haría Minos en ese momento, pero él era un alfa, siempre había hecho lo que deseaba, no tenía que soportar los insultos de Pandora, por lo que, sin pensarlo más, tomó la copa que se le ofrecía para beberla de un solo trago, derramando parte de la bebida roja en su barbilla.</p><p>-No... no es tan fuerte...</p><p>Pronunció, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano, observando cómo el hombre alto le servía un poco más de vino, en la copa de oro con algunas piedras incrustadas, ofreciendoselo con una sonrisa seductora.</p><p>-Entonces bebe un poco más, bebé hasta que ya no recuerdes qué es la sed o que alguna vez la tuviste.</p><p>Radamanthys aceptó el ofrecimiento, pero no bebió de la copa, tomando la botella de vino de las manos del apuesto hombre de cabello negro, para beber directo de ella, varios tragos, sintiendo como sus pesares iban desapareciendo poco a poco.</p><p>-Es delicioso...</p><p>Pronunciaron haciéndole un sitio en ese sillón, permitiéndole sentarse a su lado, su mirada fija en la suya, con una expresión divertida, tomando otra botella, para beber en su compañía, riendose al ver que ya se había terminado el licor, empezando a marearse.</p><p>-Tomemos un poco más.</p><p>Su botella que ya estaba vacía volvió a llenarse, para que pudiera beber mucho más, algo que hizo sin preocupaciones.</p><p>Sintiéndose mareado después de unas horas bebiendo sin detenerse, llevando una mano a su rostro, sintiendo como el sujeto de cabello negro, acariciaba su rostro, acercándose demasiado a él, un gesto que recibió con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos.</p><p>-Es muy buena, no es verdad.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba cansado, recargándose en el hombro del extraño, respirando hondo, bebiendo un poco más, relajándose como nunca antes junto a este hombre calmado, olvidando sus problemas, solo entendiendo que nunca había estado tan relajado en toda su vida, en cada una de ellas y que encontraba sumamente atractivo a su acompañante.</p><p>-Si, es muy buena... casi tan agradable como mi compañía.</p><p>El hombre de cabello negro comenzó a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza, permitiendo que Radamanthys se recargara en su hombro, bebiendo un poco más, escuchando unos tambores y unas flautas, música de lira, una tonada que pronto empezaron a danzar alrededor suyo, una melodía que les hacía perderse en su euforia, mientras que él seguía recargado en el hombro del apuesto hombre de cabello negro.</p><p>-Bailemos Radamanthys, comparte esta danza con Dionisio.</p><p>Radamanthys no acostumbraba de bailar o perderse en su euforia, pero en esta ocasión sí quiso hacerlo, si quería bailar con este hombre apuesto, así que se levantó de su asiento para tirar de él, girando en la pista improvisada de baile.</p><p>Estaba eufórico, sosteniendo su mano, para empezar a danzar en la compañía de Dionisio, al ritmo de aquella música, notando entonces la asombrosa estatura de ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados, que llevo una de sus manos a su cintura, para poder guiarlo con más facilidad.</p><p>-Te mueves como las mismas ninfas...</p><p>Radamanthys se sonrojo, porque no se consideraba especialmente hermoso, pero la forma en que este extraño le veía le hizo desearle en ese momento.</p><p>-¿Como las ninfas?</p><p>Girando con él en sus brazos, bailando en compañía de este hermoso ser, que le guiaba como si se tratase de un titiritero, sin darse cuenta como las horas pasaban y como seguía bebiendo de aquella botella, en compañía de este extraño que le había dicho su nombre, sin embargo, no lo recordaba.</p><p>-Pero eres mucho más hermoso todavía...</p><p>Eso lo pronuncio besando el dorso de su mano, llamando su atención lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que ya era de noche y que ahora vestía ropa mucho más parecida al que le guiaba en ese extraño baile, sin tener muy claro porqué se cambió de ropa, ni cuando lo hizo, pero no le importaba, el quería seguir festejando en nombre de su acompañante.</p><p>-Cuanto...</p><p>Apenas pudo preguntar, escuchando como en la lejanía podían percibirse algunos gemidos, llamando su atención, apenas unos instantes, cuando la luz de la luna fue intercambiada por los rayos de sol calentando sus cabezas.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?</p><p>Eso no le importaba en realidad, podía haber sido segundos, o meses, lo único que le importaba era que estaba a su lado, en su compañía, divirtiéndose como nunca.</p><p>-¿Acaso importa?</p><p>No, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubieran danzado, ni cuánto licor estaba bebiendo, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba sin alimento, lo único que deseaba era seguir disfrutando de la libertad en los brazos de ese hombre tan apuesto.</p><p>-No, no me importa eso, solo me interesa seguir divirtiéndome en tu compañía.</p><p>Y era cierto, en especial, cuando le veía hermoso, joven, poderoso, tanto que tiró de él para recostarse en el sillón, en uno como diván, donde cabían perfectamente los dos.</p><p>-Aunque podemos hacer mucho más que bailar...</p><p>El hombre de cabello negro, Dionisio arqueó una ceja recorriendo su cintura, esperando por escuchar o ver lo que deseaba de su persona.</p><p>-¿Más que bailar?</p><p>Radamanthys se acomodó sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, relamiendo sus labios cuando comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose las prendas que lo cubrían, dejándolas caer en el suelo, su pecho descubierto, sosteniendo las manos de Dionisio, para llevarlas a su cintura.</p><p>-Podemos probar otros placeres Dionisio, como aquellos de la carne...</p><p>Radamanthys beso los labios del dios, gimiendo en su boca, sintiendo como sus manos le acariciaban con más fuerza, dejando algunas marcas en su piel desnuda.</p><p>-Ya veo...</p><p>Dionisio espero a recibir otro beso de Radamanthys, quien correspondía a su deseo y se divertía a su lado, gimiendo cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer más de su piel desnuda, desvistiendo lo que faltaba de su cuerpo, tirando la ropa al piso.</p><p>-Dulce príncipe...</p><p>Sus manos recorriendo sus muslos, su espalda baja, sus caderas, todo ese tiempo besando sus labios, sin separarse de ellos, apenas lo necesario.</p><p>-Espero que no te arrepientas, porque eso me haría sentir muy dolido.</p><p>Radamanthys tiró con fuerza de su cabello, para recostarlo sobre él, besando sus labios, gimiendo en su boca.</p><p>-¿Tengo que pedirtelo mucho más amablemente?</p><p>Por supuesto que no, se dijo con una sonrisa, acostándose de espaldas, tomando la cabeza de Radamanthys para llevarla a su hombría.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, mi amado príncipe.</p><p>Radamanthys al ver hacia donde llevaban su cabeza, se rió entre dientes, para empezar a liberar la hombría de Dionisio con sus manos, respirando hondo al verle casi erecto.</p><p>-¿Te estás poniendo nervioso?</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, agachándose para lamer la punta de ese sexo erguido, escuchando un gemido de los labios del dios del vino.</p><p>-Espere tanto...</p><p>Susurraron llevando sus manos a su cabeza, para que le tomara desde una vez entre sus labios, jadeando cuando por fin esa cueva húmeda lo rodeó por completo.</p><p>-Radamanthys...</p><p>Radamanthys no tenía vergüenza, no sentía pena, solamente lujuria, cuando escuchaba esos gemidos, dandole placer con su boca, para separarse cuando sintió que su semilla estaba a punto de inundar su boca.</p><p>-Te he conquistado...</p><p>No entendía muy bien de qué le estaba hablando, pero no le importaba, porque aún le deseaba y seguía besando su hombría, aunque estaba manchado con la semilla de Dionisio.</p><p>-Tus labios son deliciosos, pero estoy seguro que tú humedad debe ser mucho más placentera todavía.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, deseaba ser poseído, pues creía que su celo estaba muy próximo, porque se sentía igual de ansioso, igual de deseoso y creía que solo con ese alfa podría saciar su deseo.</p><p>-¿Lo dudas?</p><p>Radamanthys de nuevo se sentó a horcajadas en el cuerpo de Dionisio, besando sus labios, escuchando un estruendo, como alguien llegaba de pronto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial del hombre de cabello negro.</p><p>-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor Radamanthys!</p><p>Gritaron, llamándole, una persona perdida en la desesperación de no encontrarlo, una voz que le hizo molestarse, porque no había lugar alguno en donde su fiel soldado no le siguiera, haciendo que se preguntara, la razón, de su visible obsesión por él.</p><p>-Valentine.</p><p>Estaba desnudo, sobre un extraño de cabello negro, manchado de su semen, era obvio que no deseaba interrupciones, pero aún así, se acercó a ellos, usando su cosmos, atacando a quienes se interponian en su camino.</p><p>-Debemos regresar al Inframundo mi señor, su celo se aproxima y no deseo que algún alfa se aproveche de eso.</p><p>Radamanthys sintió que su sangre hervía debido a la vergüenza y al enojo, porque estaba en compañía de un alfa muy atractivo, estaba divirtiéndose demasiado, a punto de tener sexo con Dionisio y aún así, creía que se marcharía.</p><p>-Marchate Valentine, estoy ocupado, no me molestes.</p><p>Valentine podía ver qué tan ocupado estaba, pero aún así, usando su cosmos atacó al hombre en sus brazos, apartandolo de ellos, tirando en su dirección, o eso intento, porque Radamanthys se soltó, elevando su cosmos.</p><p>-Te he dado una orden.</p><p>Pero, como si no pudiera comprender sus palabras, volvió a tirar de él, intentando marcharse con él, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>-Es el celo mi señor y si usted lo desea, yo podría tomar el sitio de ese desconocido, me sacrificaría por usted.</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, aún estaba desnudo y aún deseaba sentir el placer de un alfa conquistando su cuerpo, así que soltándose, retrocedió lo suficiente para sentarse en las piernas del dios del vino, que no movía un solo músculo, esperando por la respuesta de su fiel soldado.</p><p>-No tienes porqué realizar tan dura tarea, Valentine, lo único que tienes que hacer es marcharte y dejarme disfrutar de este celo en compañía de este hermoso alfa.</p><p>Radamanthys no era amable cuando sentía que era desafiado, mucho más, por ser un omega, así que riéndose de su expresión de dolor, de su despecho, relamió sus labios, antes de besar la mejilla de Dionisio y después sus labios.</p><p>-Ya lo escuchaste, Radamanthys quiere pasar este celo en mi compañía, este y todos los demás, no es cierto, príncipe.</p><p>Pocas personas recordaban que fueron príncipes, que fueron emperadores, en especial el, que en esos momentos no era más que la niñera de Pandora.</p><p>-Pero mi señor...</p><p>Valentine había dejado de existir para el, que simplemente se sentó en las piernas de Dionisio y siguió besando sus labios, sin percatarse en qué momento su segundo al mando se marchó, dejándolo por fin a solas, para que pudiera divertirse un poco más.</p><p>-Ese soldado está prendado de tu belleza...</p><p>No le importaba, no era nadie, nadie lo era para él, solo se trataban de cuerpos calientes que utilizaba a su antojo, para su placer y con este alfa no era muy diferente.</p><p>-No me importa, el no es a quién deseo.</p><p>Nadie lo era en realidad y solamente uno habría podido poseerle, solamente uno de los alfas con los que había compartido su lecho pudo decirse su dueño, pero ya no estaba, ya no existía, por lo que no le importaba nada más, ni nadie más.</p><p>-¿A quien deseas?</p><p>Tal vez deseaba escuchar que le deseaba a él, pero no era así, no lo añoraba como a su embaucador, su soldado sin futuro, que le hizo caer rendido a sus pies, cuyo nombre nunca supo, porque decía ser hijo de dioses, sin embargo, bien sabían que no era nadie, no era nada, solo su mundo.</p><p>-¿Acaso importa?</p><p>Radamanthys le preguntó besando sus labios con lujuria, tratando de desviar la conversación, pensar en algo más que no fuera el soldado, porque sabía que si seguía recordándole, su buen humor desaparecería.</p><p>-Estoy aquí... eso es lo único que debería interesarte.</p><p>Susurro en su oído, comprendiendo que había sido sumamente cruel con Valentine, pero no lo deseaba y él no parecía entenderlo, ni siquiera parecía importarle.</p><p>-Yo seré tu dueño...</p><p>Era una promesa, o tal vez una amenaza, no lo supo, tampoco le importó, lo único que deseaba era olvidar, perderse en su estupor, en la euforia de la música, del vino, del sexo, algo que hizo, durante mucho tiempo, tanto que por un momento creyó que permanecería en ese sitio para siempre, pero no fue así, al final tuvo que regresar, pues la guerra se aproximaba y con él, un nuevo intento por ser uno con su amado, al menos en la oscuridad.</p><p>Radamanthys despertó varias horas después, sintiendo un cuerpo caliente a su lado, dos en realidad, uno pequeño acostado a la altura de su cabeza y otro más grande rodeando su cintura con delicadeza.</p><p>-¿Dormiste bien?</p><p>Había dormido bien, aunque había recordado su pasado en compañía del dios del vino, que lo engaño, o eso deseaba pensar, porque fue él quien aceptó bailar, beber y fornicar con él, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando.</p><p>-Si, dormí muy bien.</p><p>Susurro, con una expresión que no era sincera, porque aún tenía miedo de lo que pensaría Kanon, de saber lo que hizo en compañía de Dionisio.</p><p>-Debes saber que puedo detectar una mentira con mucho facilidad, en especial contigo...</p><p>Radamanthys se sorprendió, porque no estaba mintiendo, había descansado, pero sus recuerdos no eran placenteros.</p><p>-Tus cejas crean un remolino cuando mientes...</p><p>Kanon llevó la punta de su dedo a la unión de sus cejas, con algo de ternura, esperando escuchar la verdad de su omega.</p><p>-Así que dime... por favor.</p><p>Radamanthys desvío la mirada, o eso intento, porque Kanon sujeto con delicadeza su barbilla, para que pudiera observar su rostro.</p><p>-Recordé... recordé mi pasado, mi momentánea locura... eso es todo.</p><p>Kanon le veía en silencio, sin decirle nada, aunque suponía que ya sabía de qué le estaba hablando.</p><p>-Cuando me entregué a Dionisio... recordé que Valentine intento apartarme del dios del vino, pero yo no lo permiti...</p><p>Valentine, quien lo secuestró y le hubiera poseído contra su voluntad de tener la oportunidad, aún en ese momento, quien le traicionó, pero se preguntaba si no se merecía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, por actuar como un demente.</p><p>-¿Te has entregado a Dionisio por tu propia voluntad desde que estamos juntos?</p><p>Kanon quiso saberlo, aunque ya lo sabía, solo deseaba que Radamanthys comprendiera que lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, los amantes que hubiera tenido, no eran asunto suyo, no podía juzgarlo por ello, solo su presente era lo que le importaba, desde que decidieron estar juntos.</p><p>-No... nunca lo haría.</p><p>Kanon asintió, besando el dorso de su mano con delicadeza, esperando que comprendiera lo que tenía que decirle.</p><p>-Es cierto, tú me has sido fiel desde que estuvimos juntos en ese bosque y yo no voy a juzgarte, por nada de lo que hubieras hecho cuando no estábamos juntos, así que mi dragón, deja de angustiarte por eso, creeme cuando te prometo que voy a protegerte, que no dejaré que vuelva a tocarte y que te amo, a ti, al juez de las almas, mi dulce dragón.</p><p>Cuando Radamanthys asintió, aferrándose a su mano, llorando en silencio, Kanon le ayudó a recostarse sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con ternura.</p><p>-Yo te amo y nada de este mundo hará que deje de hacerlo, te lo juro.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebaran fue el último en despertar en el templo de aries, sintiendo las sábanas frías al otro lado, dándose cuenta que se encontraba sólo en esa habitación.</p><p>-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...</p><p>Se dijo, pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo, vio una bata, varias toallas y escucho el sonido de agua salpicando.</p><p>-Kiki se está bañando, cuando termine es tu turno, Aldebaran...</p><p>Aldebaran vio como Mu colocaba ropa, una muda de las que tenía en su propio templo en una silla, haciendo que se sonrojara, cuando beso sus labios sin pena.</p><p>-Me hubiera gustado bañarme contigo, pero Kiki no desea estar solo todavía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Suplica.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-De que… </p><p>Quiso saber de qué estaba hablando, porque actuaba como si hubiera olvidado lo que paso el dia anterior, como intentaron lastimar a Kiki, la única razón por la cual estaban juntos, que durmieron en la misma cama. </p><p>Pero lo supo cuando vio la mirada de Mu, que parecía hasta cierta forma perdida, como si no recordara nada de los últimos acontecimientos, su mente fija en su deseo por estar juntos, por cumplir su sueño de juventud. </p><p>-Tal vez podríamos salir los tres juntos, enseñarle a Kiki a nadar… </p><p>Aldebaran conocía muy bien a Mu, lo conocía mucho menor de lo que él mismo se conocía y podía decir que lo mismo sucedía con su alfa, que se arrodillo frente a él, ajeno a lo que pasaba en ese momento, el peligro, sus preocupaciones. </p><p>-Como una familia, tu, yo, Kiki, los tres juntos, como siempre debe serlo.</p><p>No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, las razones detrás de este letargo, pero lo que sí comprendía era que su mente, su único sueño era que los tres estuvieran juntos, que nada los apartara y podía darse cuenta, que una vez que tenía lo que deseaba, Mu regresaba un poco más en sí. </p><p>-Una familia… </p><p>Era su omega, Mu era su alfa y se sentía seguro, comprendía bien que nunca le haría daño porque le amaba, porque sus almas estaban entrelazadas y aunque no fuera del todo amoroso, que fuera algo distante, tal vez demasiado, durante la guerra estaba seguro de su amor, durante la paz, en ese momento comenzaron sus dudas, pero se iban disipando al ver que su único sueño era estar a su lado, ser una familia. </p><p>-Si, asi es. </p><p>Mu se acercó a sus labios, recorriendolos con su dedo pulgar, antes de besarlo con delicadeza, gimiendo en su boca, para apartarse unos centímetros, esperando alguna señal de que quisiera continuar y aunque Aldebarán se sintió tentado por esos labios, únicamente le sonrió, ahora él acariciando su mejilla. </p><p>-Pero no me sentiría seguro saliendo con esos dos monstruos en el santuario.</p><p>Mu estaba confundido, como si no recordara de que monstruos estaba hablando y probablemente no lo hacía, porque sus ojos estaban como opacos, con una nube cubriendolos, arrebatándole cualquier clase de consciencia. </p><p>-¿Monstruos? </p><p>Era imposible que no recordara que había pasado, como esa bestia intentó dañar a su pequeño y otro más evitó que le hicieran daño, pero no dijo mucho, comprendiendo de una forma instintiva, que alguna fuerza, algo siniestro estaba jugando con sus pensamientos. </p><p>Apartandolo de ellos, comprendiendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía Saga, que Mu era un peligro latente y que esto también lo ponía en riesgo, porque si se convertía en un alfa sin control, podrían lastimarlo, podrían llegar a herirlo. </p><p>-Si, quienes atacaron a Kiki, quienes quisieron hacerle daño.</p><p>De esa forma logró que su alfa recordará los sucesos del día anterior, su cosmos elevándose con sus memorias regresando a él sintiendo las manos de Aldebarán en sus mejillas, para tratar de tranquilizarlo, creyendo que era su responsabilidad, de alguna manera, mantenerlo controlado y seguro. </p><p>-Esa bestia repugnante… </p><p>Estaba enojado con Mu, si, no estaba seguro si deseaba continuar con esa relacion, tambien era cierto, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, sin brindarle ayuda, porque era su borrego, su alfa, quien terminaria por lastimar a algún inocente y ser castigado por ello. </p><p>-Así que, si en realidad quieres hacerme feliz, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pido…</p><p>Beso sus labios de nuevo, con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando Mu recorrió sus pectorales, pellizcando sus pezones a través de la ropa, apartandolo de pronto, con su atención puesta en él, por completo, ansioso por complacerle y tal vez de esa forma, recuperar lo que pensaba había perdido. </p><p>-¿Que? ¿Qué necesitas? </p><p>Aldebaran comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Mu, quien se recargo sobre su pecho, rodeando su cintura, gimiendo al estar a su lado, al sentir su calor, contento, regresando en sí muy lentamente. </p><p>-¿Recuerdas la misión en que nació Kiki?</p><p>Los dos habían escapado del santuario, tardandose mucho más en una misión, como si fuera una luna de miel o un viaje de novios, en ese viaje fue que Kiki fue concebido, en una noche que jamas podria olvidar, un momento perfecto para los dos. </p><p>-Si, los dos salimos del santuario, tu y yo, juntos. </p><p>Mu recordaba esa época de su vida con especial cariño, y deseaba recuperarla, con su toro y su pequeño prodigio, tener lo que ambos se prometieron, la única razón por la cual peleó como lo hizo por la esperanza, por el futuro, por la humanidad. </p><p>-Estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera del santuario, tuvimos un celo juntos, antes de cumplir nuestra misión y después de eso, unos meses de paz, de tranquilidad. </p><p>Aldebaran no tenía porque recordarle su pasado, porque lo tenía bien presente a cada instante de su vida, en las noches de soledad, que deseaba fervientemente que no regresaran. </p><p>-Lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el paraíso. </p><p>Y en realidad lo fue, su paraíso en compañía de su omega, después, tuvieron que regresar, su maestro fue asesinado, decidieron ocultar su vínculo por miedo al falso patriarca, pero ya no tenían porque separarse, no tenían porque estar lejos de su amado. </p><p>-Son los mejores meses de mi vida, cuando pude estar contigo. </p><p>Aldebarán se daba cuenta que Mu haría lo que le pidiera, tan solo por la promesa de regresar a ese momento de sus vidas, de estar a su lado y aunque pensaba que no iba a durar, por unos momentos se sentía demasiado feliz por ello. </p><p>-Y recordando esa época, es que pienso que podríamos realizar otra misión juntos, enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo. </p><p>Mu ladeo la cabeza, aún seguía acariciando su cuerpo, aunque se contenía, porque su pequeño estaba al otro lado de la habitación, dándose una ducha y no quería que los viera en esa situación tan comprometedora. </p><p>-¿De qué hablas? </p><p>Aldebaran tomó una decisión y actuaría conforme a esta, quería que el bastardo que mato a las ninfas, que iba a violar a su pequeño muriera, de la forma más dolorosa posible y Mu le ayudaria, por el bien del santuario, pero sobretodo, por el bien de su pequeño lemuriano. </p><p>-Debemos dar con Pan, con el dios que le protegió, con esos dos monstruos. </p><p>Mu asintió, les darían caza y los matarían, por lo que quisieron hacerle a Kiki, por lo que le hicieron a esas muchachas, por todo el daño que estaban provocando, por manchar de sangre el santuario, pero sobretodo, porque su toro se lo pedía. </p><p>-Recuerda que nuestra mayor misión es proteger a Kiki, cuidar de él, y una vez que demos con ellos, que sean destruidos, podríamos visitar Brasil, los tres juntos. </p><p>Mu lo haría, porque Aldebaran tenía razón, su mayor misión, la más importante era proteger a Kiki, darle las herramientas para que pudiera ser libre, para que estuviera seguro, por esa razón, ellos eran sus padres. </p><p>-¿Brasil? ¿Me llevaras a Brasil? </p><p>Quería regresar a su tierra natal y que mejor acompañado de Mu, de Kiki, los tres juntos, cuando esa locura terminara, pensando que debían conversar con Dohko, con Saga, con cualquiera que no estuviera afectado por lo que fuera que estaba corrompiendo las mentes del santuario. </p><p>-Como te lo prometi, los tres juntos mi alfa, y tal vez, podamos disfrutar de otro celo juntos, darle un hermano, o hermana a Kiki, pero solo si me ayudas a dar con nuestros enemigos.</p><p>Mu no estaba interesado en tener otro hijo, con Kiki era más que suficiente, pero lo que se le ofrecía era lo que siempre quiso, tener su familia, vivir juntos, marcar el cuello de su toro, gritarle a todo el santuario que ese guerrero poderoso, amable y apuesto, era suyo, para siempre. </p><p>-¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Me dejarías morderte? </p><p>Aldebaran asintió, ofreciendole algo que los dos deseaban, pero Mu estaba seguro que nunca tendría. </p><p> -Si me ayudas a cumplir nuestra mision, te dare un segundo hijo, me vestiré de blanco y tendrás mi cuello… </p><p>Sonaba demasiado frío, por lo que deseaba escuchar de los labios de su omega, que lo perdonaria, que si lograba realizar su deber, lo amaria de nuevo, estarian juntos, como debía ser. </p><p>-¿Me perdonarias?</p><p>Aldebaran pensó en ese momento que le había perdonado desde que le suplico quedarse a su lado, desde que mostro interes en el, sintiéndose de cierta forma avergonzado, porque no podía vivir sin su alfa. </p><p>-Solo si nos enseñas cuanto nos quieres.</p><p>Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte, por Kiki, por su futuro. </p><p>-Si te concentras y haces esto por mi, por nosotros.</p><p>Por la seguridad de su alfa, para que no cometiera ningún acto de locura, derivado de la oscura energía contaminando el santuario. </p><p>-Lo que tú quieras… haré lo que tu quieras mi toro, lo que sea. </p><p>Le prometió, escuchando como la puerta se abría, como Kiki entraba para ver como estaban abrazados, su alfa sentado a sus pies, haciendo que Aldebarán se sonrojara, pero él sonriera, porque si sus padres se querian, no volverían a separarse. </p><p>-Bien, ahora es mi turno de bañarme. </p><p>Aldebaran sacudió el cabello de Kiki, despeinandolo, a punto de cerrar la puerta de ese  cuarto de baño, escuchando lo que Mu le diría a su pequeño. </p><p>-Tu omega me ama, me ha perdonado y estaremos juntos, nos llevará a Brasil, en unas vacaciones familiares. </p><p>-¿Brasil? ¿Visitaremos Brasil? </p><p>Pregunto completamente emocionado, abrazando a Mu primero y después al toro, que aún no cerraba la puerta. </p><p>-¡Gracias! ¡Estoy tan feliz! </p><p>Le dijo, aferrándose a él, dándole tiempo a Mu de acercarse a ambos, para abrazarlos a los dos. </p><p>-Por fin somos una familia… </p><p>*****</p><p>-Esto será lo más difícil que haré en toda mi vida. </p><p>Se quejó Saga, deteniéndose enfrente del templo de libra, con una expresión de molestia, porque sabía que Dohko si se daría cuenta de que no era del todo el mismo, que había cambiado y ahora, estaba frente a un dilema, sin saber como reaccionaria el anciano maestro. </p><p>-No tienes porque estar solo, yo iré contigo, si no quiere escucharte a ti, estoy seguro que a mi si me escuchara. </p><p>Saga ingreso a la casa de libra con un paso lento, escuchando como Aioros lo seguía muy cerca, sosteniendo su mano cuando se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado nervioso, deteniéndose cuando escucharon el sonido de un vaso estrellarse contra una mesa. </p><p>-Maestro Dohko. </p><p>Dohko le observó apenas unos instantes, prendiendo una pipa que comenzaria a fumar, generalmente era mucho más sensato, mucho más tranquilo, pero no siempre dos dioses oscuros tomaban morada en el santuario, recordandole las promesas rotas, el cariño que le tuvo a su patriarca. </p><p>-Tu no me digas asi… Saga… o debería decirte Arles. </p><p>Saga jadeo al escuchar esas palabras, con esa dureza, viendo como Aioros se colocaba entre ambos, como un escudo humano, para evitar cualquier ataque de Dohko, quien moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, sostuvo a Saga del cuello, para lanzarlo contra el mármol, escuchando un quejido de dolor, sintiendo un golpe del arquero, que de nuevo se puso entre ambos. </p><p>-¡Por favor, no le haga daño, no lastime a mi alfa!</p><p>Dohko al escuchar la desesperación de su voz y ver que no respondía a sus golpes, ni una sola vez, se detuvo, dejando que Aioros le ayudara a levantarse a Saga, que tenía un ojo rojo, así como parte de su cabello de color gris. </p><p>-¿Tu alfa? </p><p>Aioros asintió, era su alfa, sin importar sus pecados del pasado, era su compañero y no deseaba perderlo de nuevo, no cuando estaban juntos, cuando tenía su mordida, mucho menos, cuando existía la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazado despues de cinco días de sexo sin protección. </p><p>-Mi amor, mi Saga. </p><p>Estaba a punto de decirle que ese no era Saga, pero nunca habia estado del todo seguro si era Saga quien mato a su viejo amor, o era Arles, porque si Sasha era Athena, siempre lo había sido, eso quería decir, que tal vez Saga siempre fue Ares. </p><p>-¿A que han venido? </p><p>Dohko regreso a su asiento en la pequeña mesa, donde quiso volver a servirse licor, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del arquero, que sentándose frente a él, sostuvo su mano, para evitar que siguiera bebiendo. </p><p>-Necesito su ayuda, por favor. </p><p>Dohko asintió, nunca había podido negarle su ayuda a alguien que se lo pidiera, era un viejo de corazón blando, pero, aun así, deseaba escuchar que era lo que Aioros necesitaba de él, Saga no recibiría su ayuda, no confiaba en él, no cuando su cabello era gris o sus ojos rojos. </p><p>-¿Qué quieres que haga? </p><p>Aioros suspiro, porque no sabía muy bien cómo decirle lo que necesitaban que hiciera o como lo tomaria el anciano maestro, que le veía con una expresión meditabunda, como si dudara de sus intenciones. </p><p>-Necesitamos que Shion este de nuestro lado en la guerra que se avecina, y solo usted podrá hacerle entrar en razón, darle lo que desea. </p><p>Negó eso inmediatamente, porque sabía que los que bebían el vino solo se enfocaban en su deseo momentáneo, en lo que deseaban sus corazones, por superfluo que fuera, por eso muchos alfas terminaban dañando omegas, o atacando a sus amigos. </p><p>-Shion es tan fuerte como usted, es el santo dorado mas fuerte de ambas generaciones, así como el más sabio, sin contarlo a usted. </p><p>Dohko se rió al escuchar eso, porque Aioros lo estaba halagando, comprandolo con pequeñas palabras, pequeños discursos que le harían inflar su ego, pero Shion estaba en lo correcto, él no sentía deseo físico, o intelectual por los omegas, siempre habia sido asi. </p><p>-Quieres que vaya con Shion y le haga unos cariños, le de unos besos, unas palabras dulces y le convenza de ayudarnos…</p><p>No estaba dispuesto a hacer algo como eso, su orgullo se lo evitaba, pero aun así, Aioros asintió, desviando la mirada, comprendiendo que era demasiado pedir, que Dohko actuara de esa forma con Shion, sin siquiera saber si le amaba o no. </p><p>-Shion está desesperado, está completamente loco de amor por usted, lo quiere, lo desea y cree que lo ha perdido, aunque ustedes dos se amaron en algún momento de sus vidas. </p><p>Aioros espero por la expresión de Dohko, que fue todo un poema, haciéndole pensar que si amaba al anciano maestro, pero que este le hizo daño, lo traicionó de alguna forma, Aioros pensaba saber cual, porque sino, no habría nacido Mu, pero, aun así, temía lo que pasaría si los dioses que los acechaban podían ofrecerle lo que tanto deseaba. </p><p>-Shion lo necesita, y nosotros a él, solo así podremos destruir a Dionisio, que busca poseer al omega de Kanon, que busca matar niños inocentes, solo con su ayuda, la de los dos santos veteranos de otras guerras, podremos destruir a Pan, y si no podemos hacerlo, mataran a mi alfa, a mi amor, y yo seré obligado a compartir mi cama con esa cosa, yo y todos los omegas del santuario… </p><p>Dohko no supo qué responder, porque sabía que lo que decían era cierto, Shion estaba actuando como un demente, porque el vino le hacía una criatura de poco raciocinio, afecta a cumplir sus caprichos y los dioses podían ofrecerle lo que deseaba, aunque no creía que lo que podria desear era él, que era inmune al vino, pero no a los viejos sentimientos que aún conservaba por su antiguo amigo. </p><p>-No le estoy pidiendo nada que usted no querría, si dejara atrás su orgullo lastimado, además, cuando esto termine sabrá que usted ayudó a Shion, como solo una persona que ama a otra lo hace, sin pedir nada a cambio, solo por su afecto, aquel cariño que aún conserva por el anciano patriarca, lo se, porque reconozco esa mirada, es lo que yo tengo al pensar en Saga, en mi amor. </p><p>El anciano maestro guardó silencio, meditando que responder, todo el tiempo observando la esperanza y el miedo en el joven Aioros, para asentir, no tenía demasiado que hacer, solo debía ayudarles a las nuevas generaciones, eso era lo correcto, proteger a quienes no podían protegerse, a los niños por venir, al joven arquero enamorado de un monstruo, comprendiendo bien que no debían permitir que Shion se dejara convencer por las promesas de Dionisio. </p><p>-Hablaré con él, pero no prometo nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Traición.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El celo de Afrodita se iba controlando, con solo la compañía de Minos en su habitación, su propio aroma de alfa, su cosmos rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir seguro, rodeando su cintura con la misma delicadeza que siempre soñó recibir de un alfa, especialmente uno tan hermoso como él. </p><p>-¿Afrodita? </p><p>Escucho la voz de Angelo, emocionado, dejando unas bolsas de víveres en la mesa en donde pudo ver algunos artículos de curación, viendo sangre en el piso, preocupándose inmediatamente. </p><p>-¿Afrodita estas bien?</p><p>Minos se revolvió en la cama, al escuchar esas voces, aun estaba vestido con una bata, de color blanco, con demasiados olanes, de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo, una bata que podría considerarse sexy, sin embargo, en un alfa se veía un poco graciosa, especialmente, cuando el cabello de dicho alfa estaba desordenado, y pegado a su piel. </p><p>-¡Afrodita! </p><p>Antes de que pudieran levantarse o evitar que sus amigos alejaran al hermoso alfa en su cama, Shura atacó con su espada, siendo detenido por los hilos de Milo, pero no pudo evitar que los fuegos fatuos lo quemaran, no hasta que Afrodita les lanzó una rosa, completamente furioso, aunque aún estaba sudoroso, sonrojado.</p><p>-¡Dejenlo en paz, yo le pedí que me hiciera compañia! </p><p>Minos seguía vestido con la bata, que por pura gracia divina no se abrió, sin embargo, era del gusto de Afrodita, por lo cual era especialmente femenina y le llegaba hasta los muslos, dándole una apariencia pintoresca, porque sus ojos eran un pequeño punto en un rostro furioso completamente expuesto, debido a lo desordenado que tenía su cabello y lo pegado que estaba a su piel. </p><p>-¿No ven que estoy perfectamente bien? </p><p>Shura se relajó al escuchar esa molestia, Angelo sonrió, rascando su oreja, el interior para quitarse un poco de cerilla, al mismo tiempo que Minos, acomodaba su bata y su cabello, sentándose de lado, para no descubrir su cuerpo. </p><p>-Te… te trajimos comida… </p><p>Angelo le anunció, observando de pies a cabeza a Minos, que estaba usando una bata, acostado por encima de las sábanas, con una apariencia que tuvo Shura en algún momento de su vida, cuando también cuidaba de su celo, para que nadie se atreviera a atacarlo. </p><p>-Pensamos que ese espectro te había hecho daño, que te violó durante el celo. </p><p>Minos se levanto de la cama furioso, sosteniendo el cinturón de la bata, sintiendo que su cosmos se elevaba después de semejante insulto, sus ojos fijos en los de Shura, que no se arrepentía de sus palabras. </p><p>-¡Soy un espectro honorable, no soy un monstruo! </p><p>Afrodita aún desnudo, se situo entre Minos, que estaba furioso con toda la razon del mundo, y sus amigos estaban viendole, tratando de comprender qué había pasado esa noche, Shura dudando de las intenciones de Minos y Angelo con una sonrisa, como si viera algo que ellos no veían. </p><p>-Lo sentimos, lo sentimos de verdad, dejamos comida en la mesa y les dejamos solos. </p><p>Angelo tomó el brazo de Shura, para llevarse a su alfa consigo, con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, que les decía que algo le divertía demasiado, deteniéndose en la entrada del templo de Piscis, suspirando. </p><p>-¡Afrodita es un maldito suertudo! </p><p>Shura arqueo una ceja, sin saber muy bien de que le estaba hablando, sintiendo un beso en sus labios, con una hermosa sonrisa, mirándole fijamente con esa expresión de orgullo. </p><p>-No tanto como yo, pero es afortunado, porque ese estúpido alfa le ha aceptado. </p><p>*****</p><p>Estaba tan furioso por ese rechazo, ese nuevo rechazo, por verle aceptar esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, verle cuidar a ese pequeño deshonor nacido de su vergonzosa derrota que apenas pudo mantenerse quieto al verle besar los labios de su rival, el padre de la pequeña bastarda que cargaba en sus brazos, acaso no se daba cuenta que ella era la prueba viviente de su fracaso, de su gran caída. </p><p>Pandora le había dicho que Kanon era más alto, más fuerte, más astuto, en pocas palabras un mejor alfa, pero su corazón no era digno, el no se merecía la sumisión de ese omega, su señor que le había rechazado tantas veces, que no comprendía que solo por su amor por él era que servía en ese ejército, pensando que algún día, en algún momento, se apiadaria de su deseo, entregándose a él, aceptandolo como su amo, pero eso no fue así, siempre buscaba a alguien más. </p><p>Ese dios tampoco se lo merecía, era indigno, porque los dioses no eran fieles y su amado señor no le deseaba, su amado señor era el epítome de lo que a sus ojos debía ser un omega, si aceptara las caricias del alfa que le amaba, del único que se lo merecía, eso era él, pero como no lo hacía, su amado señor era igual que cualquier otro omega que perseguía el dolor de un compañero indigno. </p><p>Porque no podía entenderlo su amado señor, ni Dionisio, ni Kanon se lo merecían, solamente él se merecía el cariño de ese omega, solamente él podría procurarle con un amor sincero, con un deseo absoluto, con una fidelidad que duraría varias vidas. </p><p>Aun así su amado señor después de su última derrota regreso al inframundo con varias marcas extrañas visibles en su rostro y cuello, vistiendo ropa diferente a su uniforme, sus labios hinchados, con un aroma nauseabundo que suponía era el hedor de Kanon, de su semilla gestándose en su cuerpo. </p><p>Pero no lo supo hasta que era muy tarde, como aquella ocasión en la cual recordaba el espectáculo grotesco de su señor permitiendo a ese autonombrado dios, ese Dionisio poseerlo, cuando se apartó de su ejército durante su celo, como pudo verlo gemir en los brazos de alguien más, de alguien que no era él y temía, que nunca sería el. </p><p>De alguna forma durante su celo buscaba compañía si éste ocurrió fuera del Inframundo, cuando estaba en su hogar, en sus habitaciones, se encerraba sin darle oportunidad a nadie de acercarse a él, sobretodo cuando Minos cuidaba la entrada a sus aposentos. </p><p>Minos, que estaba seguro le deseaba de cierta forma, porque evitaba que cualquier alfa se acercara a su hermano menor, aun quien le amaba, pero no lo hizo con Kanon, con el mentiroso santo de géminis, a él simplemente le permitió apoderarse de su amado señor, en cambio, cada vez que trataba de tocar la piel de su amado, se lo evitaba. </p><p>Valentine estuvo tan cerca de poseerlo, antes que Dionisio, mucho antes que Kanon, la única ocasión en la cual Minos no le estorbaba, no estaba en ese cuarto haciendo guardia, podía verse a sí mismo abriendo las puertas que daban a su cama, verle hecho un ovillo sobre las cobijas, aferrado a estas. </p><p>Se veía hermoso, se veía tan atractivo, que su boca empezó a salivar, su cuerpo a responder al aroma y cercanía de ese omega, deteniéndose a su lado, recorriendo su hombro primero, dibujando una línea en dirección de su cuello, que estaba descubierto. </p><p>-Mi señor, he venido a socorrerlo. </p><p>Radamanthys al verlo en vez de sonreírle, hacerle un espacio en su cama, se asustó, su expresión fue una de completa extrañeza, tratando de apartarse, pero usando su cosmos le sostuvo de la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo del cabello dorado. </p><p>-He venido a traerle una cura para su mal. </p><p>Valentine le observaba de pies a cabeza, con una expresión de lujuria casi absoluta, sintiendo el cosmos de su señor elevarse, como luchaba por liberar su cuerpo, no obstante, era una etapa avanzada del celo y él era un alfa, terminaría deseándolo cuando le poseyera o mordiera su cuello. </p><p>-Te castigaré por esto Valentine, marchate, si no quieres que eso pase. </p><p>Valentine únicamente rio al escuchar esa amenaza, llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su señor, lamiendo su cuello, sonriendo casi con locura cuando este se estremeció, empujando su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda. </p><p>-Es una amenaza vacía, yo lo se mi señor, usted no me haría daño y como un omega en celo, desea un alfa que lo complazca, yo me entregaré a esa tarea. </p><p>Radamanthys entonces sintió como Valentine tomando su mano la llevaba a su entrepierna, mostrando una actitud que no entendía, tanto desagrado, tanto asco que por un momento quiso golpearlo y lo hizo, estrelló el dorso de su mano en contra de su mejilla, sorprendiendolos a ambos. </p><p>-Usted desea un alfa mi señor, y yo soy uno de ellos, un alfa poderoso, el más fuerte del Inframundo, soy hermoso, soy fiel, seré fiel a usted, sabre cómo complacerlo. </p><p>Valentine acercó sus dientes al cuello de Radamanthys, a punto de morderlo, relamiendo sus labios cuando Radamanthys seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos, cuando se atrevió a propinarle un fuerte golpe que abrió sus labios, haciendole sonreír un poco más, golpeándolo con una de sus técnicas, escuchando un gemido de sus labios. </p><p>-Pero antes quiero morderlo, marcarlo para mi. </p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera morder su cuello, marcarlo para el, sintió unos brazos sostenerlo de la cabeza y del cuello, lanzarlo lejos de su amado señor, que apenas podía moverse, sintiendo como los hilos de Minos lo descuartizaban. </p><p>-Minos lo desea para el. </p><p>Esa guerra no regresó, la siguiente tuvo que decir que había perdido la razón, pero siempre buscaba la forma de ingresar a esa habitación cerrada, no obstante, Minos era un vigía sin igual, siempre pendiente de sus actos, siempre dispuesto a separarlo de su amado señor.</p><p>-Por eso no deja que yo me acerque a mi omega y ha permitido que el embaucador, que ese miserable incompetente lo posea. </p><p>A el que era superior a todos los demás, en especial Kanon que no era nada más que una mala copia del santo de géminis, un pobre diablo sin futuro ni destino, el gemelo que no debió nacer, que en los viejos tiempos portaria una máscara escondiendolo del mundo, como la ofensa de la que se trataba para este. </p><p>-Porque sabe que Kanon es momentáneo, pero que yo seré eterno, su compañero por cada una de nuestras vidas. </p><p>Valentine, que se sabía hermoso, educado, que era rico, tan rico como la familia Walden, que vivía únicamente para su señor y a cambio, lo único que deseaba era un poco de su calor, su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo, sus labios alrededor de su hombría, su cuerpo hinchado con su semilla, acaso era demasiado pedir.</p><p>-Si les llevo a esa pequeña bastarda, Pandora me dara a mi señor, eso ha prometido y eso es lo que yo tendré. </p><p>Era un omega, no tenía derecho a decidir quien sería su compañero, aunque fuera su señor, seguía siendo un omega y él era un alfa, él debía ser su compañero, sin importar lo que dijera Minos, lo que dijera Pandora, o ese embaucador, sí Radamanthys lograba verlo por lo que en realidad era, sería suyo, aunque tuviera que obligarlo. </p><p>-Ella tiene que morir, solo así podrá enfocarse en mi decendencia, en lo que yo tengo que ofrecerle. </p><p>Y como si se tratase de un león, empezó a pensar en la forma de liberar a su omega de su pequeña carga, de la cría de otro alfa, porque no estaba dispuesto a cargar con ella, no cuando su descendencia nacería de su amado señor, cuando el si se lo merecía. </p><p>-Solamente asi podre liberarlo de ese embaucador. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Es la última vez que me quedo a cuidar el celo de un omega que no sea Radamanthys. </p><p>Se quejó Minos, escuchando los pasos de Afrodita, sintiendo como lo abrazaba por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, suspirando. </p><p>-Eres uno de los pocos alfas que les importa tanto la seguridad de un omega, que hacen guardia. </p><p>No era que le preocupara la seguridad de cualquier omega, pero algunos pensaba que valian el esfuerzo y otros bien sabía que estaban en peligro inminente, como su hermano con esa sucia arpía, que lo acechaba cada celo, buscando la oportunidad para morderlo, para violarlo. </p><p>-Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por un omega acosado por una pesadilla o un alfa que no entiende un no por respuesta y se esconde en una despreciable fachada de inocencia. </p><p>Su voz había cambiado tanto, estaba tan molesto, que Afrodita inmediatamente empezó a acariciar su cabeza, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, liberando sus feromonas para que pudiera calmarse un poco. </p><p>-Mi pesadilla es real, tiene muchas caras y voces, pero todos siempre hacen lo mismo, mi belleza los domina, les hace lastimarme. </p><p>Minos recordaba haberle dicho eso a la rosa, cuando estaba tratando de hacerle despertar, pero negó eso, nada le daba el derecho a nadie de lastimar a otra persona, a un omega, los celos no eran excusa para violar a quien no correspondía tus afectos. </p><p>-No es verdad Afrodita, nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a nadie, ni usar los celos como armas en contra de un omega. </p><p>Su madre había sido violada por Zeus, cuando su celo dio inicio y el bastardo la llevó a una lejana isla, donde conoció a su padre, quien los crió como sus hijos, pero decidió entregar al menor de ellos a un anciano asqueroso, que decía el celo de su hermano era aquello que lo sedujo, Radamanthys tuvo la culpa de eso, pero no era cierto, ese senador, ese dios bastardo era quien le hizo daño a su hermano, solo porque podía hacerlo. </p><p>-Ellos estaban equivocados, no es culpa tuya sus acciones, pero así te hacen compartir sus pecados, así se liberan de ellos, una excusa para sus actos ruines. </p><p>Afrodita seguía abrazando a Minos, que aún vestía su bata blanca, con olanes y bordados, una bata demasiado femenina, pero que cubría perfectamente el cuerpo del juez, que desvió la mirada. </p><p>-A Radamanthys le han acusado de lo mismo… una mentira por supuesto, nadie hace eso, nadie busca su propio sufrimiento, ni siquiera tu rosa de Athena… </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys volvió a dormir, con Kanon y su bebé acostados en su cama, recordando su embarazo, como lo escondió del Inframundo, al menos, hasta que ella pudo nacer, porque estaba temeroso de sufrir algún castigo que matara al fruto de su vientre, o que su fiel soldado decidiera terminar con su embarazo, o morderlo, usando su momentánea debilidad. </p><p>-Minos, necesito tu ayuda… </p><p>Pudo verse a sí mismo, acudiendo a su hermano, que estaba sentado en el balcón, observando una flor de color rojo, como la sangre, su sangre. </p><p>-No tengo a nadie a mas a quien acudir…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Besos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos le observo perplejo unos momentos, sin entender muy bien de que le estaba hablando su hermano mitológico, que aun era su amigo y camarada, ya que al despertar, el generalmente se encargaba de la seguridad de los otros dos jueces, era su trabajo, como el mayor, el alma más vieja. </p><p>-¿Qué necesitas? </p><p>Y seguía considerando como sus hermanos al espectro de Garuda como al espectro del Wyvern, que estaba vestido con su ropa de juez, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, llamando su atención, porque siempre usaba su armadura, pocas veces su túnica de color azul. </p><p>-Necesito tu ayuda para esconder esto de los demás. </p><p>Pronunció con algo de miedo, demasiado nervioso, seguro de que no deseaba que Pandora lo viera, mucho menos Valentine, o Cheshire, a quien despreciaba como a nadie, abriendo la túnica para mostrar un estómago algo abultado, como el de un omega embarazado. </p><p>-Te ayudare, por supuesto, pero antes, quiero saber si esto fue con tu consentimiento, o tengo que ir a matar a un alfa de una manera muy dolorosa. </p><p>Radamanthys volvió a cubrirse, recordando su celo, como Kanon había sido todo un caballero y como él intentó seducirle, por varias horas, llamando su atención con su aroma, con su deseo, con sus propias caricias, hasta que cayó en sus brazos. </p><p>-Fue por mi propia voluntad, por eso no debes preocuparte, pero no se si el alfa en cuestión está interesado en algo más que solo un celo.</p><p>Su celo había sido hace poco, fuera del Inframundo, sabía que Valentine no había tenido nada que ver, porque durante esos cinco días estuvo como perdido, tratando de salir del Inframundo, pero el se lo evito, no quería que cazara a Radamanthys en la tierra, asi que debia ser otro. </p><p>-Tu celo ya pasó… </p><p>Susurro, rascando su barbilla tratando de pensar en el culpable, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando pensó en ese santo dorado de cabello azul, ese hermoso guerrero que se enfrentó a su hermano, que se parecía el guardia sin suerte. </p><p>-Es ese tipo… fue ese tipo, el del santuario, al que le rompí los dedos de la mano… Kanon de Geminis. </p><p>Era cierto, así que no lo negó, esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, sin embargo, Minos se levantó de su asiento, para rodear los hombros de Radamanthys, prometiendo que haría lo que no hizo con ese senador, en esta ocasión si le mantendria seguro. </p><p>-Te ayudare, no temas… </p><p>Radamanthys abrió los ojos observando la pacífica expresión de Kanon al otro lado de la cama, acariciando su mejilla, para sonreir, sintiéndose seguro, porque ya no estaba solo, esperando que Minos encontrará pronto lo que él tenía en ese momento, lo que Aiacos tenía con Violate. </p><p>-Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo. </p><p>Kanon se acercó un poco más a él, a sus labios, para besarle, los dos ignorando la sombra que con el cosmos apagado les observaba en silencio, aprovechando el celo de Afrodita, que evitaba que su contacto con las plantas funcionara como debería serlo.</p><p>-Te quiero Kanon. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga cuando por fin se marchó Ikki pudo respirar con tranquilidad, sintiéndose aliviado, porque no deseaba que se diera cuenta de la presencia del dios en el cuerpo de su alfa y porque, no le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba, ni como le miraba, mucho menos en ese momento. </p><p>-Parece que Ikki está feliz por nosotros. </p><p>Shun estaba contento de ver de nuevo a su hermano, a Ikki, y el no le tenia ningun resentimiento, ningún rencor después de ser atacado cuando compartía el lecho de su alfa, sin embargo, tampoco le gustó demasiado que los viera juntos, porque había ingresado en su habitación sin permiso alguno. </p><p>-Eso parece, aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo, supongo que aún le molesta vernos juntos. </p><p>Suponía que asi era, que seguía pensando que él había usado a su pequeño hermano menor durante su celo, o algo parecido, la verdad que si le sedujo usando sus feromonas, que le dio una advertencia, si no era él quien ayudara con su celo, no deseaba a nadie más. </p><p>-Siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotector, pero así es él, mi hermano se preocupa demasiado por mi. </p><p>Shun le veía con esa inocencia tan característica, sujetando su mano con delicadeza, besando sus nudillos y después su brazo, avanzando en dirección de su rostro, para besar su herida, la parte de su rostro que su viejo amigo lastimó para que pudieran estar iguales. </p><p>-Yo se que Ikki te quiere, pero, no se bien si está molesto por esto, o está contento, tal vez esté celoso, apenas se encontraron y yo llegue a separarlos, no lo culparia si esos fueran sus pensamientos hacia mi. </p><p>No podía decirle que había visto deseo en su mirada, porque era imposible que fuera cierto, Ikki no podía sentir lujuria por él, solo eran amigos y era un omega con una mordida, embarazado de su propio hermano, eso era incorrecto.</p><p>-Ikki tendrá que comprender que los dos somos uno, que nuestro amor ha dado fruto, que eso es el deseo de los dioses y que yo te amo como no he amado a nada en este mundo, en cualquiera de estos siglos. </p><p>Hyoga se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, volteando a verle, sorprendido por el cambio que de nuevo sucedió en el cuerpo de su alfa, encontrándose con Hades, quien seguía besando su cuerpo, con la mayor de las delicadezas. </p><p>-Shun es demasiado inocente, no se ha dado cuenta que su hermano te desea, pero yo sí, yo lo sentí en cada fibra de mi cosmos y no permitiré que te dañen o piensen, que pueden apartarme de ti, cuando por fin te he encontrado mi primavera. </p><p>Hyoga esta vez no lucho por apartarse, recordando las palabras pronunciadas por Hades, como le pedía a Kanon que lo protegieran, que cuidara de sus gemelos, como los viejos amigos de los que se trataban, pero aun así, no sabía muy bien qué pensar respecto a lo pronunciado por el dios de la muerte. </p><p>-¿Porque me llamas Primavera? </p><p>Preguntó apartándose un poco de Hades, que seguía besando su hombro, su espalda, acariciando sus brazos con la mayor de las ternuras, con esa sensacion fria, como de muerte, gimiendo cuando lamió su cuello.</p><p>-Porque eres mi primavera, mi Persephone, tal vez hayas nacido como un varón, un hermoso omega, pero se que eres la misma entidad, tu cosmos resuena con el mio, creando la más hermosa de las músicas. </p><p>Hyoga trato de apartarse cuando Hades empezó a delinear su piel por encima de su pantalón, pero Hades usando su cuerpo, su masa muscular, que no era demasiada pero si existía, y la sorpresa, lo sentó en la silla, con una sonrisa que le fascinó, era la misma que Shun usaba cuando estaban juntos, en el tálamo. </p><p>-Pero me sorprende que no preguntaras respecto al deseo de tu cuñado, del hermano de tu alfa y se porque es eso, mi pequeño cisne, porque tu sabes que es verdad, que Ikki te desea, que se piensa con el derecho de ser tu alfa. </p><p>Hyoga de nuevo desvió la mirada, suspirando cuando Hades le quitó la camisa, lamiendo su cuello, acariciando sus pectorales, su cintura, con la mayor de las delicadezas, esperando una respuesta de sus labios, con una expresión que le decía que no pensara en mentirle, porque se daría cuenta. </p><p>-Antes de que tu me aceptaras… </p><p>Hades se recargo a los lados de sus muslos, esperando la respuesta que tendría que darle, observando su sonrojo y algo de vergüenza, pensando que su cisne era un ave traviesa, así como era hermosa. </p><p>-La primera vez que bebimos… creo que Ikki me beso, pero no estoy seguro… </p><p>Hades busco en sus recuerdos y encontró una fiesta, cuando ellos se creían lo suficiente mayores para probar licor, para fumar, riendose al ver como Seiya y los demás apenas soportaban unas cuantas cervezas, ni siquiera su cisne era inmune a la primer bebida espirituosa que probaban en su juventud.</p><p>-Lo recuerdo, después de la guerra, después de matar a tantos enemigos, pensamos que era momento de probar otros placeres adultos, el licor y el tabaco. </p><p>Hyoga asintió, a ninguno le gustó demasiado, pero siguieron bebiendo como unos idiotas, emborrachándose con tres o cuatro cervezas, todos, menos Ikki, el era mayor, él había probado licor antes y aun se encontraba sobrio, o eso pensaban. </p><p>-Pero no recuerdo mucho de eso, creo que fui el primero en caer rendido. </p><p>Hyoga asintió, después fue Seiya y Shiryu, el último fue el, que sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, recostandose en el sillón, usando el brazo del sillón como una almohada, sintiéndose embotado, perdido en el estupor alcohólico de sus primeras cervezas. </p><p>-No se bien que paso con exactitud, pero sentí unos labios contra los míos, no estoy seguro de nada… </p><p>Podía ver que estaba muy avergonzado por ello, que pensaba que se molestaría con él por eso, sin embargo, quién era él para castigar a su amado cisne, nadie, solo un loco enamorado que le perdonaría lo que fuera, por lo cual, beso sus labios con delicadeza, con una sonrisa felina. </p><p>-No importa quien te haya besado primero mi primavera, sino quien lo haya hecho al final, cuya semilla crece en tu cuerpo, porque tu me amas a mi, nos amas a los dos, no es verdad. </p><p>Hyoga desvió la mirada, sintiendo que le estaba siendo infiel a su conejito, que ofrendo su vida por él en el templo de libra, que era su alfa, su futuro esposo ya que tenían la bendición de sus maestros, cuyos hijos llevaba en su vientre, si eran dos de ellos como decía el dios que pasaria. </p><p>-Amo a Shun… </p><p>Hades asintió, pegando su frente contra la suya, con una sonrisa tierna, con una expresión que le decía claramente que tan equivocado creía que estaba, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y una pequeña equivocación. </p><p>-Pero los dos somos uno, los dos somos tu conejito, uno blanco y uno negro, pero los dos te pertenecemos Hyoga, los dos te amamos y tu nos amas a nosotros. </p><p>Tras decir aquellas palabras Shun despertó de nuevo, observando la postura que tenían, recordando perfectamente cómo llegaron a ella, pero no sus palabras, lo que Hades pronunciaba en el oído de su amado cisne, que estaba demasiado nervioso, y no sabia muy bien la razón de ello. </p><p>-Te amo tanto Hyoga. </p><p>Hyoga al ver que era su conejito rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, besando sus labios con pasión, con lujuria, gimiendo cuando su amado respondía a sus caricias, acariciando sus muslos, desabrochando sus pantalones.</p><p>-¿Seguro que deseas hacerlo aquí? </p><p>No estaba seguro de eso, pero sí que deseaba sentir el amor de Shun en su cuerpo, después de soportar la desagradable mirada de Ikki en su cuerpo, creyendo que Hades tenía razón, el hermano de su alfa le deseaba y no parecía contento con su decisión, lo único que le consolaba era que su amor por su hermano menor debía ser mayor a su lujuria, de lo contrario, estaban en peligro. </p><p>-Mientras seas tu, mi alfa, solo si eres tu. </p><p>Shun no entendió muy bien de que le estaban hablando, pero no quiso averiguarlo, besando los labios de Hyoga, quien se bajó los pantalones sin mucha ceremonia, para poco después sentarse sobre las piernas de Shun, que tomó un lugar en el primer asintió que encontró, para que su cisne comenzará a cabalgarlo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, gimiendo en su oído, mostrándole su placer. </p><p>-Shun, Shun… muerdeme Shun… </p><p>Shun relamió sus labios antes de morderlo, encajando sus dientes con delicadeza en su cuello, dejando una marca rojiza, jadeando y gimiendo a su ritmo, compartiendo el deseo de su cisne, su fogosidad, su lujuria. </p><p>-Hyoga… Hyoga… </p><p>*****</p><p>-Mira, no es que no te ame, no es que estos días no hayan sido el paraíso, pero no crees que ya ha sido suficiente, aún para mí ha sido suficiente… </p><p>Milo trataba de explicarle a Camus, que no había dejado de hacerle el amor desde que le dijera que estaba dispuesto a darle un pequeño niño, o niña, o ambos, lo que su cuerpo pudiera producir primero, sin embargo, no podían permanecer encerrados en ese templo el resto de sus días. </p><p>-Pero lo único que deseamos es tener un bebé y debemos esforzarnos en ello. </p><p>Milo comenzó a reírse, besando la nariz de Camus, que deseaba repetir las actividades que habían realizado por los ultimos tres dias, pero él deseaba salir a Rodorio, practicar sus habilidades, entrenar, no seguir retozando imparables en su cama. </p><p>-Quiero limpiar la habitación, lavar hasta la último juego de cama y salir un poco, eso también debe ayudarnos a prepararnos para tener un bebe, ademas, quiero visitar algunas tiendas de muebles para niños, de ropa, porque bien sabes que ninguno de los dos podría fabricarle su ropa a nuestra paletita de limón… </p><p>Camus estaba a punto de negarse a ello, no quería salir de esa habitación hasta no saber que estaban esperando una paletita de mora azul o un escorpión verde, no obstante, su escorpión comenzaba a molestarse con él y no quería que eso pasara, de lo contrario, podría dejarlo como sucedería con Mu, dentro de poco, se dijo en silencio. </p><p>-No podemos hacerlo una última vez y ya… </p><p>Milo estaba a punto de negarse, cuando escucharon unos pasos en su templo, sintiendo por fin un cosmos familiar, de un viejo amigo que ya no visitaba muy a menudo, acompañado de otro, el de Mu, que rara vez se quedaba en el santuario. </p><p>-No, porque tenemos visitas y no sere descortés con un viejo amigo mío. </p><p>Lo había salvado la campana, o debía decir, el toro, e inmediatamente vistiéndose con la velocidad de la luz, salió de esa habitación, caminando en dirección de su viejo amigo, que estaba acompañado de Mu, quien tenía una extraña mirada, como perdida y un Kiki, sumamente emocionado.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? </p><p>Aldebaran al verle, arqueo una ceja, preguntándose si habian salido de ese templo desde su celo, que había sucedido al menos una semana atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que él fue secuestrado, lo sabía, porque durante varios años hizo guardia fuera de su templo para evitar que Camus cometiera una locura, o que Milo quedara embarazado, después de todo, eran buenos amigos y llegaron a contarse algunos de sus problemas. </p><p>-Tu alfa también está actuando fuera de sí verdad… </p><p>Milo asintió, porque era una forma de decirlo, relamiendo sus labios, cuando Camus llegó con ellos, algo serio, porque habían sido interrumpidos, pero al ver al toro, en compañía de Mu, solo les saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza. </p><p>-¿Cómo lo sabes? </p><p>Aldebaran suspiro, le había dicho a Mu que deseaba contarle a Milo la gran noticia, como se habían reconciliado y el creyo cada una de sus mentiras, llevándolo a la casa de Acuario, en donde se encontro con una visión extraña, porque parecía que nadie había estado fuera de la recámara por varios dias, habia polvo, platos sucios, era una imagen que no correspondía en ese templo. </p><p>-Tengo que algo que hablar, pero tiene que ser en secreto, entre dos omegas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Encuentro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dohko supuso que lo mejor era tomar el toro, o en este caso, el chivo, por los cuernos, después de la conversación que tuvo con Aioros, al comprender que tenía razón en todo lo que decía, no les convenía tener a Shion como su enemigo. </p><p>A quien encontró en un templo de Aries, especialmente silencioso, como si no hubiera una sola alma en ese sitio, o todos hubieran sido asesinados, Dohko dio algunos pasos buscando a Mu, tal vez al toro, o a Kiki, pero no podía verlos por ningún lado, sintiéndose aliviado por ello. </p><p>-Shion. </p><p>El patriarca tenía sangre en los nudillos y en su rostro, haciendo que se preocupara por sus amigos, por el gran toro, tambien por Shion, que se veía completamente fuera de sí, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. </p><p>-¿Qué has hecho? </p><p>Shion volteo a verle con esa expresión perdida, haciéndole pensar que estaba mucho más afectado de lo que pensaba, como lo hubiera dicho Aioros, el estaba completamente perdido en su locura, en el vino.</p><p>-Vine a buscar a ese toro, pensaba que podría convencerlo de rechazar tus afectos, pero no lo encontro aqui, no habia nadie y me enoje, así que golpee una columna sin usar mi cosmos, no quería ser descubierto… </p><p>Dohko dio varios pasos más en dirección de Shion, que aún estaba inmóvil, observando el templo que alguna vez fue suyo, pero tenía la firma de Mu en él, sus piezas de trabajo, sus libros, pequeñas pertenencias. </p><p>-Yo… yo quise hacerle daño, pero él era un niño tan bueno en el pasado, siempre estaba con Mu, así que pensé, podría hablar con él, pedirle que no me quite a mi amado, él es una buena persona, me escucharía. </p><p>Shion al ver cómo se detenía delante suyo, acaricio su mejilla, con ternura, manchandolo de su propia sangre, comprendiendo que de encontrarse a Aldebarán, lo hubiera asesinado en un ataque de celos. </p><p>-No se que me pasa Dohko, no puedo pensar con claridad y es como si mis recuerdos se me escaparan… no puedo concentrarme, sólo verlos a ustedes, juntos, disfrutando de lo que yo siempre quise tener contigo.</p><p>Dohko sabía como se sentía eso, así que asintió, acariciando las manos de Shion, pensando que debía atender sus heridas, suponiendo que aún tenía suficiente control en sus emociones para saber que no estaba actuando como era debido.</p><p>-Y no puedo quitarlas de mi mente, no puedo, es… es imposible. </p><p>Inmediatamente se agachó, colocando ambas manos en su cabeza, jalando su cabello con fuerza, tanta que Dohko pensó que volvería  a lastimarse, asi que sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza, evitó que siguiera haciéndose daño. </p><p>-Shion, Shion veme, yo estoy aquí mi viejo amigo, voy a ayudarte con este mal. </p><p>Shion al verle acuclillado junto a el, beso sus labios, con delicadeza, esperando ser correspondido, al menos recibir el amor de su Dohko, que le veía con ternura, con una expresión muy diferente a la que uso con el en ese valle, cuando le dijo que pelearía por él, en su habitación, cuando quiso dormir en sus brazos. </p><p>-No quiero ser tu amigo… no solo tu amigo. </p><p>Dohko trago un poco de saliva, respirando hondo, así que eso era lo que más deseaba en ese mundo, su amor y su compañía, parecía que Aioros era menos inocente de lo que pensaba, porque tenía razón, Shion lo quería a su lado. </p><p>-Sabes que estoy enojado contigo, no es verdad, Shion. </p><p>Espero a que su amigo respondiera, mostrando la paciencia que había obtenido en sus doscientos años de vida, mirandole con una expresion de completa empatía, como si se tratase de alguno de sus alumnos, sonriendo cuando Shion asintió.</p><p>-¿La razón de eso? </p><p>Volvió a asentir, dejando que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, seguro que sería abandonado a su suerte, como el abandono a Dohko en los cinco picos, sin verle, sin hacerle ver que tanto lo extrañaba o como deseaba que no hubieran sido encargados con esa tarea.</p><p>-Y piensas que matando a mi amigo, yo te perdonaré. </p><p>Shion negó eso, sabía bien que si dañaba al toro, no solo Mu le odiaría por siempre, también lo haría su amigo, a quien amaba por sobre todo, pero había tratado tan mal, dando por hecho su compañía, su afecto, perdiéndolo con su descuido. </p><p>-¿Vas a abandonarme en la oscuridad? </p><p>Dohko esta vez fue quien respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, negando esa pregunta, no lo abandonaría en la oscuridad, porque era su amigo, porque nadie se merecía ese castigo y porque Shion era un aliado muy valioso, que no debía caer en las manos de sus enemigos.</p><p>-No te abandonaré, pero tu tienes que prometerme antes, que te vas a comportar, que harás lo que está en tus manos para proteger al santuario y a sus habitantes. </p><p>Eso lo podía hacer, pensó Shion sonriendo cuando Dohko le ayudó a levantarse, tirando de él para llevarlo a la alcoba principal, en donde comenzó a curar sus manos, limpiandolas de la sangre, usando vendas y algunos ungüentos que sabía en dónde estaban porque él era muy cercano a Mu, como al gran toro. </p><p>-En especial a tu hijo, a su omega y a su hijo, porque somos familia, seremos una familia, si tu te portas bien. </p><p>Dohko termino de curar sus heridas, besando sus nudillos, suspirando, estaba hambriento y suponia que tambien Shion lo estaba, porque uno de los defectos del vino era que los afectos no dormían, tampoco comían, eso los debilitaban física y mentalmente.</p><p>-Acompáñame a mi templo Shion, me estoy muriendo de hambre. </p><p>Shion obedeció, como si fuera un cachorrito perdido, siguiéndolo con su mismo paso, ansioso por saber si Dohko estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, o no, pero al menos, ya tenia una poca de esperanza. </p><p>-Si, Dohko.</p><p>Respondió con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones, regresando un poco de conciencia a su rostro y a su mente. </p><p>-Haré lo que me digas. </p><p>*****</p><p>Mu al principio se vio algo desconfiado, no quería dejarlo ir solo, pero era su amigo de la infancia, era Milo y estaban de su templo, además, sabían que su misión era proteger a Kiki, era lo más importante de sus vidas, por lo cual, dejó que se marchara.</p><p>Camus no le prohibiría nada a Milo, ademas, queria que hablara con un omega que ya había tenido un embarazo, así como dado a luz y se veía feliz cada vez que tenía a Kiki a su lado, así su escorpión comprendería que los niños le traen la felicidad al mundo.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? </p><p>Una vez solos, Milo fue el primero en preguntar, comprendiendo que algo no estaba bien con su alfa, pero no sabía con exactitud qué, porque su manía por tener un hijo estaba desbordada, solo hablaba de eso, de su paletita de limón y eso era raro, porque si bien sabía que deseaba un hijo, no hablaba todo el tiempo de eso. </p><p>-Intentaron violar a Kiki, una criatura con pezuñas de cabra, un sátiro que ya había matado a las ninfas, las violó, e intentó lastimar a mi pequeño usando la distracción de Mu, que pensaba que le abandonaria por el anciano maestro. </p><p>La expresión de Milo fue todo un poema, uno de furia, al pensar en lo que habían hecho, en esas chicas, en el pobre Kiki, que se veía sano, al menos, a él no le hicieron daño, pero lo que no entendía era la distracción de Mu, como pensaba que Aldebarán y Dohko estaban juntos. </p><p>-¿Tu y el anciano maestro? </p><p>Aldebaran negó eso, sin importar lo que pasara por la mente del anciano maestro, él no estaba interesado en lo que tenía que ofrecerle, aunque se sentía halagado por ello, pero eso no quería decir que permaneceria con Mu, después de que pudieran liberar el santuario de sus enemigos y el curar a su alfa, aunque no creía que se quedaría a su lado después de esa pesadilla. </p><p>-No, pero Mu creyó que si, me secuestró y me llevó a Lemuria contra mi voluntad, está completamente fuera de sí, lo único que logró calmarlo, enfocarlo es la promesa de que seremos una familia, los tres, que los llevaré a Brasil una vez que derrotemos a nuestros enemigos. </p><p>Milo entonces llevó una mano a su cabeza, recordando la extraña actitud de Aioria, quien sabía sentía algo fuerte por él, pero nunca antes había intentado acercarse a él, respetaba mucho más su amistad, que su deseo, pero estuvo a punto de atacar a su alfa, también se enfrentó con Saga, pudo sentirlo. </p><p>-Aioria quiso apartarme de Camus, nunca le había visto tan enojado como ese dia y dijo cosas horribles, tambien peleo con Saga, pude sentirlo. </p><p>Esperaba que Saga ni su hermano estuvieran enfermos, ellos eran una pesadilla por si solos, enloquecidos y luchando con enemigos imaginarios, sería por mucho peor, ni siquiera Shaka era tan fuerte para enfrentarse a esos dos juntos. </p><p>-Yo pienso que son todos los alfas, cada uno de ellos, pero solo es una sospecha, aunque si he escuchado cosas, como los betas intentan detener a los alfas de rangos inferiores… </p><p>Vieron muchos enfrentamientos en su camino a la casa de escorpio, pudieron sentir los cosmos y escuchar los estallidos, los gritos, el santuario estaba hundiéndose en la locura, pero parecía que nadie lo estaba notando. </p><p>-Se que la cosa que ataco a mi pequeño fue Pan, según los mitos, el siempre esta acompañado de Dionisio, pero el patriarca está mal, solo el anciano maestro sabrá que está mal, pero no creo que Mu tolere que yo me acerque a él, lo ve como un rival e intentara hacerle daño si llega a encontrarse con él, así como esta. </p><p>Milo guardó silencio algunos momentos, pensando en lo que Aldebarán acababa de decirle, como estaba seguro que Mu trataría de matar a Dohko y en el proceso, los dioses que según el toro atacaban el santuario aprovecharian la locura para hacer otro movimiento, como el de Kiki, no tenía que ser un sabio para comprender las palabras que no había dicho. </p><p>-Iré a verlo, así comprobaré si está enfermo o no, puedes confiar en mí, pero no se como lograr que Camus se enfoque en otra cosa más que su pequeña paleta de limón. </p><p>Ese nombre era muy gracioso por lo que Alderaban rió quedito, aunque con su voz, era una risa normal, colocando una mano en el hombro de Milo, pensando en una posibilidad que el escorpión ignoraba, esa era, mentirle a Camus, decirle que estaba embarazado y que por el bien de su futura paletita, debía luchar para ellos. </p><p>-Miéntele, dile que yo dije que estas esperando a su paletita de limón, se dice que los omegas pierden el brillo de su cosmos durante un embarazo, pero es mentira, asi que de esa forma Camus querra protegerlos, además, pasaste un celo entero haciendo el amor con tu alfa, lo más probable es que ya estés esperando. </p><p>La expresión de Milo fue graciosa, porque habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, dándose placer, que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó su celo, pero Aldebarán lo tenía bien presente, porque los dos se cuidaban las espaldas, lo que le decía que el suyo está próximo. </p><p>-El tuyo empezará en unas semanas. </p><p>Lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar que su celo transcurriera como cada año, porque para ese entonces probablemente el santuario regresaría a la normalidad y Mu a Jamir, olvidandose de sus promesas. </p><p>-No puedo preocuparme por eso en este momento, además, somos santos de Athena, caballeros dorados, derrotaremos a estos dioses antes de que eso pase y sabemos que Mu no estará presente para entonces. </p><p>Milo suspiró, en ocasiones quería darle un puñetazo en los dientes a Mu, pero eso no le gustaría ni a su amigo, ni a su alfa, además, que le había prometido no intervenir en ese asunto, pero, la seguridad del santuario, pero en especial, aquella del pequeño granuja, eso si era de su incumbencia. </p><p>-Esta bien, yo visitare a Dohko en compañía de Camus, espero que el anciano maestro sepa qué hacer, porque si no, no se a quien podamos acudir, Athena se ha marchado, de nuevo y nos dejó encargado el santuario, así como este mundo. </p><p>La dicha de servirle Athena era muy efímera, pero al menos, ellos fueron quienes pudieron ver su resplandor, sentir su cosmos y por eso estaban agradecidos, así como por ese honor, esa memoria, ellos defenderian el santuario con sus vidas. </p><p>-Por eso ningún sucio dios hará su voluntad en nuestro hogar. </p><p>De eso estaban completamente seguros, en especial, cuando sus seres queridos estaban en peligro debido a esos dioses. </p><p>*****</p><p>Shion seguía observando a Dohko realizar sus tareas, como preparaba una pasta china para los dos, con vegetales y proteínas, con un sazón que recordaba era excepcional, como todo lo que su amigo realizaba. </p><p>-Me gusta tanto estar contigo. </p><p>Pronunció de pronto, levantándose de la mesa cuando Dohko apagó las hornillas, su alimento estaba listo, pero él deseaba sentir a su amado, sus brazos, su cuerpo, sus labios, al menos un momento, pues, él estaba hambriento, pero no de comida. </p><p>-Como cualquier otra pareja. </p><p>Dohko estaba a punto de recordarle que no lo eran, pero que se quedaría con él si podía comportarse, si protegía a sus seres queridos y olvidaba esa estupidez de lastimar al pobre muchacho, porque en ese caso tanto él, como Mu, así como Kiki, le odiarían de por vida. </p><p>-Recuerda tus promesas. </p><p>Sin embargo, Shion para ese momento ya le había acorralado, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, haciéndole recordar cuán diferentes eran sus estaturas y aunque él era más fuerte, su amigo siempre fue el más alto. </p><p>-Shion… </p><p>Solo pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de que sus labios fueran dominados por los de Shion, que le besaba con delicadeza primero, pero iba en aumento su lujuria y su deseo, robándole el aliento, como siempre pasaba con el patriarca, santo de aries y su antiguo amigo. </p><p>-No hagas esto… </p><p>Suplico, apenas con aliento, sintiendo como su cuerpo traidor respondía a sus caricias. </p><p>-No en este momento…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Mentira.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dohko se estremeció al sentir los brazos y los besos de Shion, pero intentó moverse, alejarse de su viejo amigo, su antiguo amante que seguía cada paso que el daba, sin escuchar sus peticiones, acorralandolo contra la mesa donde había colocado unos palillos, asi como algunos condimentos para el momento en que comieran juntos. </p><p>-Shion, basta… por favor. </p><p>Esas cuatro palabras debian sonar mucho más como una orden, que como una súplica, pero Shion decidió ignorarlo, tirando al suelo todo lo de la mesa, antes de sentarlo en ella, por suerte era una pieza robusta de madera, patas anchas, una superficie gruesa, que resistió su peso sin problemas. </p><p>-No, Shion, no deseo esto. </p><p>Shion se apartó unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, mirando sus ojos con esa expresión que le hacía estremecerse, desde que eran tan solo unos niños, unos muchachos con su primer enamoramiento. </p><p>-Vete… si no deseas esto, vete, solo asi me detendré. </p><p>El alfa de cabello verde susurro muy cerca de sus labios, apartándose lo maximo que podia, para darle una oportunidad de alejarse, pero Dohko no pudo hacerlo, y aunque aun estaba enojado con él, respondió a su beso, todo fuera por el bien del santuario se dijo en silencio, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. </p><p>-Aquí no… </p><p>Dohko siempre había sido un hombre bajo, para los estándares del santuario, para los humanos sin cosmos, era alto, también era fuerte, pero Shion era alto aun para los habitantes del santuario, siempre había sido demasiado alto para él. </p><p>-Vamos a mi habitación. </p><p>Ellos eran alfas, lo que significaba que no tenían una lubricación natural, necesitaban muchas más preparaciones para estar juntos, y eso no estaba en la cocina, sino en su cuarto, aunque no le usaba desde la última vez que vio a su viejo amigo, tantos años, tantas décadas sin sentir las caricias de su igual, eran demasiado para él. </p><p>-Dohko… </p><p>Shion le cargó entre sus brazos, como si fuera su esposo y estuvieran recien casados, llevandolo a ese cuarto que conocía tan bien, que recordaba justo como era en ese momento y sabía bien, donde guardaba Dohko los ungüentos, los aceites, aun lo que le gustaba fumar, lo que en dos o tres ocasiones habían compartido. </p><p>-No arruines el momento. </p><p>No quería escucharlo, solo sentirle en su cuerpo y eso era lo que tendría, supuso, aunque suponía que no era del todo justo, Shion estaba fuera de si, tal vez no lo recordara una vez que hubieran derrotado a esos dioses. </p><p>-Sigues siendo lo más hermoso de este mundo. </p><p>Shion le recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama, sobre las cobijas, desabrochando con delicadeza su ropa, liberandolo lentamente de ella, descubriendo su piel avellana, para besar uno de sus pezones, pellizcando el otro, recibiendo un quejido, a su Dohko no le gustaba esa clase de caricia. </p><p>-Ya sabes lo que me gusta. </p><p>Pronunció Dohko, sosteniendo a Shion del cabello para besar sus labios, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, gimiendo su placer, para poco después, guiarle hacia su hombría, que Shion descubrio con lentitud, como si se tratase de un premio, un tesoro que iba encontrando lentamente. </p><p>-¿Esto? </p><p>Shion le dio una lamida primero, sus ojos lilas fijos en los de Dohko, que gimió, arqueando su espalda, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica de puro placer le recorría, desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello. </p><p>-Shion… </p><p>Eran dos guerreros con siglos de vida, no tenían tiempo que perder, no eran como las nuevas generaciones que se tomaban las caricias, los momentos clave, con lentitud, que no se movían como deberían hacerlo, pero ellos comprendian lo que los jóvenes no, el tiempo era muy corto, debían tomar todo lo que la vida les ofrecía, de eso se trataban los buenos momentos. </p><p>-Sigues siendo muy ruidoso. </p><p>Eso lo dijo divertido, tomando del ungüento que Dohko usaba para sus entrenamientos, para curar sus músculos adoloridos, el mismo que frotó entre sus dedos para que se derritiera, llevándolos a su sexo, el que cubrió con ellos, lentamente, asegurándose que estuviera bien humedo. </p><p>-No arruines el momento. </p><p>Le repitio, pero Shion únicamente se rio, llevando ahora, dos dedos a su cuerpo, entre sus nalgas, para ingresarlos en el con esa sustancia viscosa, haciéndole gemir, mucho más fuerte cuando volvió a rodear su hombría con su boca, el también gimiendo su placer, no era el único que estaba excitado por estar juntos en ese momento. </p><p>-Lo arruinaria diciendo lo hermoso que pienso que te ves en este momento y que nunca me canso de hacerte el amor, eso lo arruinaría. </p><p>Dohko desvió la mirada, pero Shion le besó de nuevo, sosteniendo su barbilla, para acostarse sobre él, acomodando su hombría entre sus nalgas, empujando lentamente, entrando poco a poco, sumergiéndose en su cuerpo. </p><p>-No… no te detengas… </p><p>Shion se relamió los labios, recargándose a los costados del cuerpo de Dohko, para seguir empujando en su cuerpo hasta sentir que ya no podía llegar más adentro, besando los labios de su amado cuando este quiso decirle algo, tal vez, que guardara silencio, pero no podía, para él era imposible dejar de admirar su cuerpo, sus gemidos, admirarle a cada instante de su vida. </p><p>-Te amo, Dohko, yo te amo… </p><p>Dohko le beso esta vez, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, para que comenzara a moverse, encajando sus tobillos en sus costados, sintiendo como Shion empezaba a danzar sobre su cuerpo, empujando lentamente primero, fuerte despues, rápido, cambiando el ritmo de sus embistes cada cierto tiempo, haciéndole ver las estrellas. </p><p>-Te amo y nunca más volveremos a separarnos. </p><p>Dohko no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esa promesa, lo único que deseaba era sentir una ultima ocasion el placer de compartir su lecho con Shion de Aries, que siguió jurandole amor eterno, dándole lo que necesitaba, aunque no creía en sus palabras de amor, solo eran obra del vino. </p><p>-Te amo… te amo… </p><p>Dohko no respondía a sus promesas, lo único que hacía era besar sus labios, hasta que sintió la semilla de Shion inundando su cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello como en ocasiones hacía, como si fuera su compañero de vida y no solo su amante. </p><p>-¿Tu me quieres? </p><p>Dohko no quería responder esa pregunta, así que en vez de responderle que le amaba, giró su cuerpo para sentarse ahora en sus caderas, para empalar su cuerpo en su hombría de nuevo, quería usarle, sentir el placer que tanto extraña, sin remordimientos, al final, no lo recordaría.</p><p>-Dohko… ¿Me quieres? </p><p>Dohko empezó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, escuchando más gemidos de Shion, que sosteniendo sus caderas empezó a subirlo y bajarlo sobre su hombría, besando sus labios, esperando escuchar una respuesta a sus preguntas, que eran silenciadas cada vez con un beso nuevo. </p><p>-Por favor, dime que me quieres… </p><p>Dohko respondió derramándose en su pecho, sintiendo de nuevo la hombría de Shion inundarlo, para besar sus labios, separándose de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las caricias del otro alfa en sus hombros.</p><p>-Nunca quise a nadie como te quise a ti… </p><p>Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para Shion, que rodeo su cuerpo con fuerza, con ambos brazos, sin decir nada más, sin preguntarle de nuevo si lo quería, pero manteniéndose a su lado, para dormir un poco, recuperarse de esas actividades. </p><p>-Tal vez… tal vez vuelvas a quererme como en ese entonces… </p><p>Dohko no respondió, manteniendo aquella postura, dejando que Shion tuviera lo que deseara, aunque, su conciencia le decía que no debió permitir eso, únicamente le daba falsas esperanzas a ambos. </p><p>-Aun te quiero… </p><p>*****</p><p>Pudieron hablar algunos minutos a solas antes de que sus alfas comenzaran a preocuparse, en especial Mu, que pensaba que Aldebarán escaparía con ayuda de Milo, quien le aseguro que nada de eso pasaría, porque su amigo siempre quiso tener una familia. </p><p>-Mu está actuando como un verdadero lunático. </p><p>Milo se quejo cuando regresaron a la casa de Aries, sintiendo un beso de su alfa, que rodeaba su cintura con los dos brazos, recordando que todo el tiempo el en otros tiempos pacífico santo de aries, sostenía la mano de su toro, besando el dorso, restregando su mejilla contra esta, como si estuviera marcando su territorio. </p><p>-Yo lo considero muy tierno, en realidad me gustaría que tu me dejaras demostrarte mi afecto en publico, asi nadie pensaría que tiene una oportunidad contigo. </p><p>Milo llevó sus manos a las muñecas de Camus, para soltarse, porque sabía que dentro de poco querría encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación, para seguir construyendo ese pequeño imaginario. </p><p>-Tengo hambre, hazme algo de comer. </p><p>Camus asintió, comerían un poco, pero después regresarian a sus habitaciones, deseaba un pequeño escorpión en sus brazos, una paletita de mora azul, porque se lo imaginaba con el cabello de su omega. </p><p>-Ademas, te gustaría que nuestra paletita sea niña, o niño… </p><p>Camus no respondió en un principio, cocinando un platillo típico de su natal rusia, comida saludable para un omega embarazado, o que pronto lo estaría, sirviendo en dos platos, acompañando su alimento de un vaso de jugo. </p><p>-Niño. </p><p>Milo arqueo una ceja, no sabía que Camus quisiera un niño, pero pronto le diría la razón de ello, supuso, por la expresión seria que tenía en su rostro, como si hablara de un enfrentamiento, de un campo de batalla. </p><p>-Porque Leviatán es una niña, y si es un niño, si están ellos están de acuerdo por supuesto, podríamos comprometerlos, te lo imaginas, la heredera de Kanon debe ser poderosa, nuestro hijo será un prodigio, si los dos se casan tendremos soldados invencibles. </p><p>Milo no supo en ese momento si su alfa estaba hablando en serio, aunque sí recordaba que Kanon le mencionó que los dos niños podían aterrorizar el santuario juntos, por lo cual, tuvo que reírse, notando la forma en que su alfa le miraba. </p><p>-Aunque, si es una niña y el segundo monstruo de Kanon es un niño tambien podriamos arreglar un matrimonio, me gustaría tener la sangre de un geminiano en algún momento de nuestro árbol genealógico. </p><p>Aparentemente si estaba hablando en serio y tendría que darle un buen golpe a Kanon por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza a su alfa, que seguía comiendo con calma, su mirada fija en la suya. </p><p>-¿Porque lo preguntas? </p><p>Aldebaran le había dicho que mintiera, que le dijera que tenía signos de estar embarazado y creía que eso era una locura, que no estaba bien, sin embargo, suponía que era mejor que su alfa pensara que ya estaban esperando un pequeño, para poder visitar a Dohko, verificar que no estuvieran enfermos, encontrar una forma para contrarrestar a esos dos dioses, porque hasta el momento, nadie estaba haciendo nada por detenerlos. </p><p>-Como sabes, Aldebarán ya pasó por un embarazo y de eso estábamos hablando… dice que tengo los sintomas de cuando él se embarazo, que lo hemos logrado. </p><p>Era demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero la expresión de su alfa era todo un poema, primero de incredulidad, para después verse resplandeciente, nunca antes había visto una expresión como esa, de la más profunda felicidad. </p><p>-¿Está seguro? </p><p>Milo asintió, dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa, tratando de aparentar seguridad, creer en su mentira, que podía ser cierta, pero aun no estaba seguro de eso, solo que Camus se levantó de su asiento para rodear la mesa y cargarlo en sus brazos, girando con él, para sentarlo en el sillón, acomodando su cabeza en sus piernas, con la misma felicidad que nunca había visto antes. </p><p>-¿Un niño? ¿Por fin tendremos una paletita? </p><p>Milo inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse culpable, acariciando su cabeza con sus dedos, tragando un poco de saliva, porque en ese momento debía pedirle que hiciera algo por el, asegurar que su cosmos no brillaría con la misma intensidad, hacer que le jurara que le ayudaria a matar a esos dioses. </p><p>-Si, así es, tendremos una paletita, un niño o niña nacido de ambos… de ti y de mi. </p><p>Camus beso su vientre y después sus labios, estaba agradecido, emocionado hasta el punto de llorar debido a la emoción, acariciando su mejilla, dándose cuenta que no estaba del todo feliz, preguntandose la razón de eso. </p><p>-Pero… qué pasa, no estas feliz. </p><p>Milo siempre había sido un libro abierto para su alfa, y ese era un problema cuando trataba de mentirle, por lo cual, tragando un poco de saliva, suspiro. </p><p>-Trataron de lastimar a Kiki, creo que… creo que desean lastimar a los niños del santuario, aún a nuestra paletita. </p><p>Camus negó eso, sin comprender muy bien de que le estaban hablando, quién podría querer dañar niños, pequeñas criaturas inocentes, pero también recordaba historias de músicos que robaban niños, que se los llevaban, niños como el que pronto nacería. </p><p>-Y necesito tu ayuda mi alfa, tu omega necesita de ti para cazar a estos monstruos, para matarlos antes de que puedan lastimar a nuestra paletita, no podemos permitirlo. </p><p>Camus asintió, nadie nunca lastimaría a su hermoso compañero, mucho menos al fruto de ambos, esa vida que le costó tanto trabajo crear, así que asintió, besando el dorso de la mano de su escorpión, que al ver su seguridad, como haria lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerle, suspiro. </p><p>-¿Que tenemos que hacer? </p><p>Parecía que Aldebarán tenía la razón en una cosa, su alfa escuchaba todo lo que le decía, siempre y cuando tuviera lo que pensaba necesitar o querer en ese momento. </p><p>-Solo los ancianos maestros sabrán cómo protegernos, como encontrarlos, debemos ir con ellos, es lo mejor para nuestra paletita. </p><p>Camus asintió, no le negaría nada y tampoco dejaría que su paletita sufriera alguna clase de daño. </p><p>-Vamos, no podemos dejar que dañen a nuestro pequeño, mucho menos a ti. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aiacos comenzaba a desesperarse, comprendiendo que Minos no regresaría, suponiendo que estaba preso de las ramitas de la planta carnívora, así que comenzó a preguntarse, si sería prudente ir a buscarlo, o mejor visitaba al padre irresponsable y a Radamanthys. </p><p>-Decisiones… decisiones…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Traición.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiacos tomó una decisión, simplemente porque deseaba confirmar lo que suponía que estaba pasando en ese templo tan colorido, con hermosas flores que podrían acabar con tu vida en tan solo segundos, caminaba casi contoneándose, como si fuera el dueño de todo ese sitio, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, enderezando su espalda, para dar un paso en el interior de Piscis, observando comida en la mesa. </p><p>-Pasta a la boloñesa. </p><p>Pronunció con diversión, tomando todo el plato, que era suficiente para dos y comenzó a comer de él, caminando en dirección de la habitación principal, para ver con sus propios ojos, como Minos, vestido con una sexy bata rosa con muchos olanes, abrazaba a la plantita, que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos. </p><p>-Esto es nuevo… </p><p>Aiacos ladeo la cabeza una o dos veces, tratando de comprender lo que veía, para relamer sus labios y sentarse frente a ellos, comiéndose su pasta con demasiada alegría, demasiado divertido, esperando a que alguno de los dos descubriera su presencia en ese cuarto. </p><p>-Buenos días dormilones. </p><p>Pronunció cuando por fin empezaban a despertar, notando ahora como se estaba comiendo su rebanada de tiramisu con un tenedor, aun sentado a un lado de su cama, con una expresión que esperaba fuera jovial, sintiendo los hilos de Minos rodeando su cuerpo, para lanzarlo lejos de esa habitación, quejándose cuando cayó al suelo. </p><p>-Se dice buenos días, Minos, pensaba que conocías un poco de modales. </p><p>Minos salió de prisa aun cubierto por su bata colorida, que hizo que Aiacos se riera de tan solo verlo, enseñandole su pulgar en un símbolo de ánimo, se veía guapo con ella, aunque era demasiado floreada para el aburrido gusto del mayor de los tres. </p><p>-Bonita bata, no sabia que te gustaban los olanes o el color rosa, aunque le da color a tus mejillas. </p><p>Minos estaba furioso, ni siquiera sabía la razón de ello, pero si que deseaba que Aiacos se disculpara, quien se levantó de la cama con lentitud, sacudiendo su ropa, con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja. </p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? </p><p>Aiacos se encogió de hombros, escuchando unos pasos acercándose a esa habitación, eran los pasos de Afrodita, que estaba cubierto con otra bata con encaje, de color blanco y varias cintas de colores claros. </p><p>-Vine a conocer a tu omega, no todos los días sucede que Minos decide permanecer a lado de una belleza como tu. </p><p>Aiacos respondio acercandose a Afrodita, para besar el dorso de su mano, con una actitud completamente galante, haciendo que la rosa se sonrojara, escuchando una queja de Minos, que no estaba contento con esa actitud seductora. </p><p>-Vamos hermano, no te pongas celoso, sabes que mi omega se llama Violate y que ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. </p><p>Le recordó, notando que Minos estaba molesto, como si estuviera celoso y no era para menos, esa hermosa rosa era sin duda una belleza imposible de ignorar, completamente perfecta en todos los sentidos. </p><p>-No actúes como un alfa posesivo, eso no es agradable. </p><p>Minos al escuchar esas palabras negó eso, no estaba actuando como un alfa posesivo, en realidad, lo único que le importaba era que Aiacos no tenía derecho alguno a ingresar a ese templo, a comerse la comida de Afrodita, a presentarse sin ser invitado. </p><p>-No digas tonterías, solo estoy haciendo lo correcto, no es como si estuviera interesado en el, lo unico que deseo son sus plantas, sus ojos recorriendo todo el santuario. </p><p>Esa respuesta hizo que Afrodita desviara la mirada, porque hasta ese momento lo había pasado muy bien, Aiacos al ver esa expresión de dolor ladeo la cabeza, notando la extraña molestia de Minos, como si no estuviera seguro del todo de su respuesta. </p><p>-Pues eres un estúpido, no todos los días conoces a una belleza como Afrodita y dicha belleza está interesada en ti, aunque eres el tipo más aburrido del universo, no del universo, de todos los universos. </p><p>Minos negó eso, sin percatarse del dolor visible en Afrodita, que seguía desviando la mirada, notando su rebanada de pastel en el piso, haciendo que Aiacos suspirara, llevando sus manos a su cadera. </p><p>-Eres un idiota Minos.</p><p>Afrodita sabia que Minos no lo deseaba y que no lo amaba, pero se sintió bien imaginarlo por unos momentos, recibir su cariño, su protección, como si fuera cualquier omega, no uno como él, que ya había pasado por otras camas, por muchas manos, sintiéndose como alguna clase de juguete roto. </p><p>-Minos tiene razón, únicamente estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, ya no es necesario que se quede conmigo, todo estara bien, ademas, su hermano seguramente los necesita. </p><p>Aiacos no tenía que ser un juez de las almas o leer el libro de su vida, para saber que Afrodita estaba mintiendo, el pobre tonto se había emocionado del único ser sin sentimientos que jamás había existido, al menos, desde que fue traicionado por su bellísima esposa. </p><p>-Yo solo necesito darme un baño y estaré como nuevo, eso es todo. </p><p>Minos estuvo a punto de negarse a salir de ese templo, sin embargo, Aiacos estaba presente y no deseaba escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, porque en ese momento, se molestaria mucho más. </p><p>-Recuerda tu promesa Afrodita, necesito de ti, en tus cinco sentidos, la vida de Leviatán pende de un hilo. </p><p>Afrodita asintió, cerrando un poco más su bata de dormir, para verle marchar, después de llamar a su armadura y depositar su bata prestada en una silla, no muy lejos de la mesa donde antes estaba la comida que dejó Angelo. </p><p>-Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. </p><p>Sin decir nada más regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejándose caer poco después, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, sintiendo como unas lágrimas traidoras resbalaban de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas y después el piso. </p><p>-Eres la peor persona de este mundo, Minos, tu actitud, tu frialdad ha herido a demasiados, en realidad, creo que Pasifae te traiciono por eso, el buen emperador, que no se preocupa por nada más que su deber. </p><p>Minos volteo a verle, sin decir nada al respecto, porque aun le dolia la traicion de Pasifae, creia que nunca le dejaria de doler, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó, dejando solo a Aiacos, que suspirando, también se marchó. </p><p>-No deberías dejarle ir. </p><p>Aiacos le dijo al ver que Minos abría las alas de su armadura, para marcharse de ese sitio volando, sintiendo como lo detenían colocando una mano en su hombro. </p><p>-Es un soldado poderoso, si, hermoso, también, pero su orgullo arruina su belleza y es uno de los pecados que más odio. </p><p>Aiacos nego eso, soltando a Minos, que se elevó en el aire, pero aun podía escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle. </p><p>-Un pecado del que tú te encuentras lleno hasta reventar, estúpido Minos. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aioria caminaba lentamente en el santuario, a lado suyo se encontraba Ikki, el poderoso santo del fénix, entre los dos tenían una orden que seguir, debían llevarse a Leviatán con ellos, la pequeña en los brazos del espectro rubio. </p><p>Eso haría que su omega saliera de su escondite, y esperaban que eso también, logrará que Kanon perdiera la razón, si aún conservaba el sentido después de su combate, o la vida, porque no podían dejar que siguiera en pie, que aún viviera para enfrentarse a Dionisio, que esperaba al primero de los frutos. </p><p>Radamanthys se encontraba sirviendo comida en tres platos, dos de tamaño normal, extendidos y otro mucho más pequeño, con una linda cuchara con la forma de un pulpo morado, de colores llamativos, que hacía juego con el pequeño plato donde sirvió la porción de su pequeña, que tenía delante suyo un vaso de entrenamiento. </p><p>Unos pequeños lujos que habían conseguido en Rodorio, al menos Kanon, cuando fue a buscarlos, él no deseaba salir del santuario, aún estaba asustado por el bienestar de su pequeña. </p><p>Kanon sostenía a su princesa en sus brazos, jugando con ella, haciéndole algunas caras chuscas que le hacían reír, una risa estrepitosa, que les hacía sonreír a ambos, en especial, cuando Radamanthys por fin se sentó frente a ella, tomando un poco de comida en la cuchara, enfriandola al soplarle, para intentar que comiera un poco del guiso sencillo, de zanahorias con carne, que se veía mucho más como un puré. </p><p>-Aquí va un navio, navio cargado de zanahorias… </p><p>Jugo con ella, dándole su comida, apenas la punta de la cuchara, su niña nunca había sido quisquillosa y siempre comía todo lo que necesitaba, sin contar que le gustaban demasiado las zanahorias, tal vez por ese sabor dulce que tenían al cocerse. </p><p>-Eres una buena niña que come sus vegetales… </p><p>Ella rió al escuchar esas palabras, pidiendo un poco más de comida, que Radamanthys de nuevo enfrió al soplarle, escuchando de pronto unos pasos, eran dos invitados inesperados, dos guerreros a los que ya había enfrentado e inmediatamente lo pusieron nervioso. </p><p>-Aioria. </p><p>Pronunció inmediatamente Kanon, pues, nunca había congeniado con el santo de leo, quien para él no solo era un mojigato, también un hipócrita, ya que muchas ocasiones había visto cómo seguía a Milo, como si lo estuviera acosando. </p><p>-Ikki… </p><p>Con Ikki era una historia diferente, el hermano mayor de Shun le agradaba, no obstante, esa postura era sin duda alguna ofensiva, como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse y era extraño, que caminara hombro con hombro a lado de Aioria. </p><p>-Sostén a Leviatán, Radamanthys… </p><p>Radamanthys asintió, escondiéndose detrás de su alfa, que aún aparentaba tranquilidad, pero en cuestión de segundos podía enfrentarse a esos dos, si acaso deseaban lastimar a su familia. </p><p>-No es que no sean recibidos en mi casa, pero como pueden ver, estamos alimentando a nuestro tesoro, así que porqué no se marchan y nos dejan seguir con nuestras tareas. </p><p>Ikki se detuvo a unos pasos de la mesa, sosteniendo la taza entrenadora que tenía la graciosa imagen de un elefante, siendo la trompa aquello por donde tomaba el bebé su jugo. </p><p>-¿Un espectro Kanon? </p><p>Pregunto Ikki, apretando la taza entre sus dedos hasta que se rompió, observando al espectro detrás de Kanon, cómo actuaba como si fuera inocente, como si no pudiera controlar al astuto guerrero de géminis usando sus feromonas. </p><p>-Te imaginaba con mejor gusto, mucho más inteligente. </p><p>Kanon le hizo una señal a Radamanthys, elevando su cosmos, sintiendo el puñetazo de Aioria derribarlo al perder la respiración, ese santo era sin duda el más rápido de los catorce, también era sumamente poderoso. </p><p>-No pensé que serías seducido por el primer omega que demostró interés en ti, un espectro, este espectro entre todos los demás. </p><p>Radamanthys sabía que no podía pelear con ellos, eso pondría en peligro a su pequeña, así que retrocedió, apenas unos pasos. </p><p>-Estoy tratando de salvar tu alma, entregamos a esa niña y a ese espectro, eso será lo mejor para ti. </p><p>Kanon negó eso, elevando su cosmos, atacando a sus dos visitantes, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys salía del templo de géminis, que estaba entre el templo de cáncer y el de tauro, no obstante, nadie estaba en esas dos casas, Aldebarán estaba prácticamente encerrado en Aries, Angelo vivía en Capricornio. </p><p>-¡Nadie tocará a mi familia! </p><p>Todos los omegas sintieron esa energía elevándose en el santuario, y comprendieron que necesitaban ayuda, inmediatamente. </p><p>-¡No tocaran a mi bebé, menos a mí omega! </p><p>El problema eran los alfas, que no pensaban con claridad, que no dejarían que sus amados fueran lastimados, que se alejaran de su presencia. </p><p>-No tenemos porque enfrentarnos Kanon, pero te mataré si no te haces a un lado. </p><p>Ikki no quería matar a Kanon, Aioria por otro lado si lo deseaba, era un traidor, un gran mentiroso, uno de sus enemigos, debía morir por su traición al santuario. </p><p>-Yo no tengo reparo de hacerlo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys atravesó el templo de géminis con ella en sus brazos, debía mantenerla segura, eso era lo más importante en ese momento, comprendiendo bien que si peleaba con ellos, podían matarla de un solo golpe. </p><p>-Todo estará bien, tu alfa es muy fuerte, puede derrotarlos sin problemas. </p><p>Pero se detuvo al ver en la salida una silueta familiar, vestida con una surplice, era el, era Valentine, que le miraba con esos ojos rosas e inhumanos, su expresión lívida, completamente furioso. </p><p>-Mi amado señor… </p><p>Eso lo pronunció con burla, esperando que detuviera su carrera, la vida de la mocosa era de suma importancia para el hermoso Wyvern. </p><p>-¿Se acuerda de mí? ¿Se acuerda de su fiel Valentine? </p><p>No entendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando Valentine, quien elevo su cosmos, para atacarlo, como si quisiera quitarle a su bebé de sus brazos, cortando su mejilla con sus garras. </p><p>-Todo este tiempo era él quien pudo poseerlo, pero no sé porqué, tal vez porque pudo vencerte, porque te mordió, porque eres una ramera, una prostituta de Babilonia, pero aún así te amo, aún así te quiero. </p><p>Radamanthys seguía esquivando los golpes de Valentine, pero era muy difícil, siempre había sido muy fuerte, no tenía su armadura y sobre todo, tenía que mantenerla segura por sobre todo. </p><p>-Limpiare su honor matando a esa blasfemia y como pago a mi lealtad, tendrá que entregarse a mí, tendrá que ser mi omega.</p><p>Radamanthys apretó los dientes, atacando a Valentine, que esquivó su técnica para después reírse, relamiendo sus labios, al escuchar el otro combate. </p><p>-Nadie le hará daño a mi bebé, no mientras yo viva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Desesperación.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine trataba de desgarrar a la pequeña con sus garras, sin darle tregua, actuando como un completo demente, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys retrocedía, protegiendo a su pequeña con su cosmos, cargándola en sus brazos, respondiendo a los ataques apenas tenía una oportunidad. </p><p>-Mi señor, solo permítame protegerlo de la deshonra. </p><p>Deshonra, su pequeña no era una deshonra, era su orgullo y su felicidad, era aquello que le hacía levantarse por las mañanas, por seguir adelante, a pesar de que odiaba su vida, tener que servirle a Pandora por el resto de su eternidad. </p><p>-¿Quien diablos te has creído que eres? </p><p>Le preguntaron, atacando a Valentine, para defender a su hermano y a la pequeña que protegía con su cuerpo, que le habitaba pelear como lo haría de no tenerla en sus brazos, porque los dos sabían que Radamanthys podía atravesar su cuerpo con solo un brazo, pero, no quería lastimar a su pequeña.</p><p>-Atacando a tu “amado señor” pensando que solo así se entregara a ti. </p><p>Que clase de padre o madre querría eso, en especial, alguien que se había esforzado tanto como Radamanthys por mantenerla segura y oculta de la mirada de los demás, que le dio a luz lejos del Inframundo, para que nadie pudiera siquiera pensar en terminar ese embarazo. </p><p>-Nunca lo hará, no tiene tan mal gusto. </p><p>Radamanthys sonrió aliviado al ver a Aiacos, que siempre había despreciado a los espectros inferiores, a esos que no tenían su nivel de cosmos, en especial, aquellos que pensaban podían dominarlos, o dominarlo a él, únicamente porque era un omega. </p><p>-Y Kanon, ese irresponsable, al menos es ofensivamente guapo. </p><p>Valentine apretó los dientes, al comprender que no tenía oportunidad alguna para eliminar ese pequeño tumor, por lo que decidio retirarse, huir, como si fuera un cobarde, el mayor de ellos.</p><p>-¡Maldito cobarde! </p><p>Grito el espectro, sin embargo, Radamanthys le sostuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse, porque sabía que su alfa necesitaba ayuda, Aioria no era un problema, el fenix, por otro lado, el si lo era. </p><p>-Kanon esta peleando con Ikki y ese leon, necesita tu ayuda. </p><p>Aiacos sabia de quien le estaba hablando, por lo que maldijo en voz baja, corriendo hacia el interior del templo, para ver como entre los dos guerreros golpeaban a Kanon, Ikki sosteniéndolo del cabello. </p><p>-¡Maldito bastardo! </p><p>Grito, atacandolos, aunque no creía que tuviera el poder para vencerlos, porque ya habían enfrentado a esos soldados de bronce, eran invencibles, no obstante, pronto sintieron otros cosmos, el de Hyoga y Shun, quienes se preocuparon al sentir el cosmos de Kanon elevarse, junto al de Ikki, creyendo que algún enemigo los atacaba.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos llegó al Inframundo sin demora, nunca antes había sentido tanto enojo y hubiera lastimado a Aiacos, de no darse cuenta de lo que hacía, todo por esa rosa, por esa criatura que sabía era un pecador, que podía llegar a todos los círculos si leía el libro de su vida.</p><p>Buscandolo desenfrenado, tomándolo de uno de los estantes, escuchando algunos pasos, comprendiendo bien que se trataba de Lune, a quien ya había rechazado de una forma rotunda, quien al ver que libro estaba por leer, coloco una mano en la portada, para que no pudiera abrirlo. </p><p>-¿Mi señor? ¿Piensa que es necesario leer la historia de esta persona? </p><p>Minos estuvo a punto de empujarlo, tenía que saber la razón detrás de su deseo, de su fijación con la hermosa rosa del jardín de Athena, porque había aceptado ese pacto, porque no era como Aiacos decía, no era porque le había gustado desde un principio, especialmente por ese arrojo que demostraba. </p><p>-¿O cree que de leerla encontrará algo que no le gustara y entonces, le dará la espalda? </p><p>Minos veía el libro, necesitaba saber porque había actuado de esa forma, quien le había hecho daño, pero también era cierto, que buscaba una excusa para no corresponderle, para justificar sus horribles actos, su despecho continuo. </p><p>-No cree que sea justo que olvide esa traición, ese dolor que sufrió y abra de nuevo su corazón. </p><p>Lune había sido rechazado cruelmente por su juez, pero nunca fue suyo, sin embargo deseaba que conociera la felicidad, eso era lo único que se merecía Minos, por lo cual, trataba de convencerle de no leer ese libro, de no encontrar una excusa para sus actos detestables. </p><p>-Mi señor, usted ya ha tomado una decisión, no es verdad, pero quiere convencerse de lo contrario, quiere lastimarse, pero no es justo, usted tiene mucho que dar, mucho amor que entregar a los demás, en especial, a este Afrodita. </p><p>Minos alejo el libro, tragando un poco de saliva, ya comprendía por lo que había pasado Afrodita, la forma en que reaccionaba era suficiente para él, después de todo, era un alma antigua, un anciano de tantos siglos, que no quería seguir contándolos. </p><p>-He sido muy cruel con él, tan cruel, que me sorprendería si me aceptara de regreso, lo mejor es no insistir, no regresar. </p><p>Lune suspiro, llevando una mano al pecho de Minos, a quien amaba por su pureza y su bondad, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no le correspondía y aun así, deseaba que fuera feliz, con aquella rosa, la que traicionó a la diosa Athena, pero no a quien le salvó de ese horrible lugar. </p><p>-Porque no le deja decidir, sería el primer alfa que le da esa opción, mi señor Minos. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hyoga y Shun se apresuraron a llegar al templo de géminis, usando su cosmos para eso, deteniéndose al ver una imagen que apenas comprendía, sorprendiendose demasiado cuando vieron al propio Ikki, lastimando a Kanon, sosteniéndolo del cabello y al espectro llamado Aiacos enfrentándose a Aioria.</p><p>-¡Hermano! </p><p>Ikki dejó caer a Kanon al suelo, observando a Shun, a lado de Hyoga, que veía esa escena con el mayor de los horrores, suponiendo que el espectro había escapado, con la niña en sus brazos, tratando de salvar a ese engendro. </p><p>-Shun, Hyoga… </p><p>Hyoga podía notar esa mirada de deseo en el rostro de Ikki, quien dio varios pasos en su dirección, seguro que Kanon ya no podría levantarse, ya no les seguiría estorbando, porque pensaba, que ya no despertaría de nuevo, después de sufrir su técnica especial. </p><p>-¿Que están haciendo aqui? </p><p>Shun jadeo, el intento acercarse a Kanon, se veía que necesitaba ayuda, como el espectro, que seguía peleando con Aioria, puñetazo tras puñetazo, técnica tras técnica, haciéndose daño mutuamente, tratando de llegar al santo de geminis, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. </p><p>-¿Que estas haciendo Ikki? </p><p>Pregunto Hyoga, corriendo para sostener a Kanon, notando sangre en los labios, en la nariz y en las orejas, horrorizado, sin saber la razón detrás de esos actos, cuando el era uno de sus aliados, quien les ayudó a sobrevivir el Inframundo. </p><p>-¿Porque le has hecho esto? </p><p>Quiso saberlo su hermano, caminando hasta donde se encontraba Ikki, para colocar ambas manos en sus brazos, esperando que entrara en razón, sintiendo otro cosmos, ese era Shaka, que al ver la batalla, al principio no supo cómo responder, a quien debía detener, de entrometerse. </p><p>-¡El es nuestro amigo! </p><p>Ikki desvió la mirada, para ver a Hyoga, sosteniendo a Kanon en su regazo, limpiando la sangre en su cabeza y rostro, apretando los dientes, antes de atacar a Shun, golpearlo con tanta fuerza que le lanzó lejos, recordando la promesa del dios del vino, lo que obtendría de llevarle no solo a la niña, también al omega que le dio a luz. </p><p>-Es un obstáculo para liberar al santuario de la oscuridad, encarnada en esa aberración en los brazos del espectro. </p><p>Los tres se sorprendieron mucho mas al escuchar esas palabras, solo era una niña pequeña, una inocente, mientras que Aiacos se distrajo, preguntándose porque deseaban lastimar a esa lindura, era una niña ruidosa, pero nada más, no era un demonio, ni mucho menos. </p><p>-¡Son unos monstruos! </p><p>Grito furioso, siendo derribado por el plasma relámpago, apenas esquivandolo una segunda ocasión, pero no una tercera, de no ser protegido por Shaka, quien se interpuso entre él y Aioria, usando su aterrador cosmos. </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita se levantó del suelo poco después de escuchar que se marchaban de su templo, quitándose la ropa, tenía que darse un baño, uno largo, porque la presencia de Minos en su cama solo empeoro su malestar, una vez que se marchó, rechazandolo cruelmente de nuevo, aunque no le dijo que le amaba, ni que estaba interesado en él, solo eran sus propios deseos. </p><p>El agua estaba caliente, acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza, tal vez pasaron quince o veinte minutos, hasta que sintió el estallido de esos cosmos, demasiados de ellos para ser algo normal, saliendo de su ducha, cubriéndose con una bata de baño, secándose su cabello con otra más. </p><p>De ser un día común, no uno de su celo, habría acudido en ayuda de los involucrados, pero no podía salir de su templo, por lo cual, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara, escuchando un sonido extraño, como el de unos tacones, algo chocando contra el mármol. </p><p>Un sonido que le recordaba su niñez, que le hizo estremecerse, que le dio pavor, pero se dijo que no era nada, que no había de qué preocuparse, aún así, empezó a buscar aquello que provocaba ese sonido. </p><p>Suspirando cuando no vio a nadie, creyendo que se encontraba solo, pero no era así, porque al darse la vuelta lo vio, una cosa acostada en la cama de sábanas blancas, la que antes tenía el aroma de Minos en ellas, pero ahora, el de esa bestia desagradable, cuyo rostro recordaba perfectamente. </p><p>-Hola muñequita, me alegra que te hayas dado un baño, el hedor de ese grifo no es de mi agrado. </p><p>De nuevo se sintió como un niño pequeño y empezó a correr, lo recordaba de su pasado, era esa cosa, la que le siguió cuando conoció a su adorado Arles, pero el ya no existía y esa cosa deseaba lastimarlo. </p><p>-Me encanta cuando corren y se hacen los difíciles. </p><p>Pronuncio levantándose de la cama, lanzándose contra el, corriendo tan rápido como cualquiera de los santos dorados, sosteniendo a Afrodita del cabello, para azotarlo varias veces contra el piso, haciendo que sangrara de la nariz, que perdiera la orientación. </p><p>-Mi preciosa muñequita, esa ocasión ese feo tipo se interpuso entre nosotros, ahora no hay nadie que te salve. </p><p>Eso lo dijo con una risa desagradable, seguro que todo el mundo estaba distraído con el combate de la casa de géminis, para prestar atención a la casa de Piscis, donde su muñequita por fin le pertenecería. </p><p>-Pero puedes luchar, me exita cuando lo hacen. </p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Porque desean a esa niña? </p><p>Era una pregunta que estaba tan mal en tantos sentidos, especialmente porque era su sobrina y tendrían que matarlos, antes de permitir que le hicieran daño. </p><p>-Porque así Dionisio me dará lo que deseo, nos dará lo que deseamos, al omega que nos sedujo y ahora quiere negarse a nuestros afectos. </p><p>Shun no podía entender lo que decía, de que omega hablaba, además, el porque su hermano le atacaba, limpiando la sangre de su boca. </p><p>-Me dará a Hyoga, a mi cisne de hielo. </p><p>Pronunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que tanto Hyoga como Shun jadearon, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, especialmente, esa actitud en esos dos guerreros que sabían eran honorables. </p><p>-Yo tendré a Milo. </p><p>Aioria no tenía porqué decir nada, pero aun así lo dijo, para que Shaka dejara de atacarlo, ya no se entrometieron, porque si era su amigo comprendería, que el se merecía el afecto de Milo, mucho mas que Camus, ese témpano de hielo que seguramente no podía complacerlo. </p><p>-¿Acaso han perdido la razón? </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita estaba tan asustado que no podía defenderse, no podía moverse siquiera, no cuando ese monstruo de su niñez regresaba como una pesadilla recurrente, quien le había arrancado la ropa y lamía su cuello, riendo de su desesperación, de sus lágrimas, seguro que nadie ayudaría a ese hermoso omega. </p><p>-Solo hicieron que este momento fuera mucho más dulce aún. </p><p>Le dijo con todo el sadismo del que era capaz, sosteniendo su hermoso cabello, para besar sus labios, ingresando a la fuerza su lengua en la boca de Afrodita, quien trató de apartarlo, pero no pudo, no obstante unos pasos rápidos se escucharon en esa habitación. </p><p>-¡No lo toques! </p><p>Gritaron de pronto, apartando a Pan de cuerpo de Afrodita, usando unos hilos invisibles, delgados y afilados como navajas, que cortaron su piel, que casi lo parten en pequeños pedazos, si no fuera tan fuerte como en realidad era, logrando liberarse de los hilos cuando los destruyó al tirar de ellos. </p><p>-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? </p><p>Pregunto molesto, fastidiado, porque pensaba que Minos había regresado al Inframundo, o que en todo caso estaría defendiendo a su hermano del peligro, no que regresaría por la rosa, para estropear su diversión. </p><p>-Matarte. </p><p>Fue su respuesta segura, elevando su cosmos como nunca antes lo había hecho, atacando con furia a la criatura repugnante que intentaba lastimar a la rosa, que al verse en aquella posición, al notar que Minos lo había visto, no pudo soportar ese sentimiento de horror. </p><p>-Voy a matarte. </p><p>Repitió Minos, atacando a Pan, ignorando de momento la sorpresa y horror de Afrodita, que pensaba que si el juez ya le pensaba un pecador antes de verle así, ahora, lo creería una ramera, una prostituta, algo aún peor, de lo que ya era ante sus ojos. </p><p>-Voy a liberar al mundo de ti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Demencia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos al ver que Pan retrocedía ladeó la cabeza, elevando sus hilos, convocando su cosmos que ardió como nunca antes, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Afrodita, únicamente del terror del sátiro, que retrocedió algunos pasos, antes de lanzarse en su contra, saltando en su dirección para intentar vencerle, como si eso fuera tan fácil. </p><p>El juez esquivo a Pan con demasiada facilidad, después de todo era el primer juez de las almas, el más fuerte de los espectros de su dios Hades, aquel bendecido con un mayor cosmos, mayor sabiduría. </p><p>Sosteniendo su brazo con sus hilos, para apretando los dientes, para lanzarlo lejos, haciéndole chocar contra varios pilares en el interior del templo de Piscis, cortando su piel en el proceso. </p><p>E intentando realizar su técnica favorita, cuando convertía a su enemigo en una marioneta, para quebrar los huesos de Pan con sus hilos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se liberó, respondiendo con una patada en el estómago de Minos, encajando sus pezuñas en su piel, después con un puñetazo en su mejilla, viendo como la sangre de su enemigo era derramada y finalizando al juntar sus puños, golpeando la cabeza de Minos. </p><p>Quien logró esquivar ese golpe, apenas a tiempo, porque la fuerza del sátiro era increíble, dejando un cráter en el piso de mármol blanco, relamiendo sus labios cuando quiso tocar su flauta, que fue derribada con una rosa, que chocó contra su mano. </p><p>Minos no se distrajo y voló en su dirección, golpeando a Pan con su hombro, chocando contra varias paredes, atravesando una por una, pues era sumamente poderoso, tanto como sus hermanos. </p><p>Pero el no se detenía a fanfarronear, solo con la rosa, porque se prendó de su belleza, mas no así de su alma, esté siempre le había parecido sumamente aburrido, en cambio Afrodita tenía ese algo que necesitaba encontrar y no sabía que estaba buscando. </p><p>Minos al chocar contra la última pared, sostuvo a Pan de los cuernos, para azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo, una y otra vez, escuchando como quebraban las baldosas debajo de su cabeza, sonriendo cuando parecía que esa criatura comenzaba a perder el sentido. </p><p>Tomando una de las rosas entre sus dedos, recordando como esta se sintió cuando se clavó en su pecho, usándola contra Pan, atravesando su ojo, únicamente para hacerle sufrir, para que sintiera dolor. </p><p>Escuchando un hermoso grito, que siguió a su maxima tecnica, con la cual quiso destruir Rodorio, pero apenas destruyó una de las habitaciones del templo de Piscis, sin darle tregua a su enemigo, quien cayó no muy lejos, cubierto de sangre, pero aun estaba vivo, sólo esperaba que esta vez ya no pudiera levantarse, quería que le dijera en donde se ocultaba Dionisio.</p><p>-Eres un maldito loco, Minos. </p><p>Minos no dijo nada, acercándose a Pan, dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos, bañarse con su sangre por lo que le había hecho a su rosa, que estaba asustada en ese templo. </p><p>-Defender a esa rosa que ha pasado por tantos jardineros es una locura. </p><p>Afrodita al escuchar eso llevo una mano a su boca, sin saber cómo reaccionar, viendo cómo Pan se reía de su sorpresa, esperando ver el desprecio de Minos en sus ojos. </p><p>-No sirve para nada más que calentar celos mi querido juez, anda, dile Afrodita, como es que nos conocimos. </p><p>Minos abrió los ojos, su furia incrementando conforme pasaban los segundos, especialmente al ver el dolor de la rosa, como retrocedía. </p><p>-Muchos te dirán que es la mejor cogida que han tenido, pero no vale que arriesgues tu vida por él. </p><p>Sin embargo, al escuchar como Afrodita retrocedía, vestido con su armadura, para repentinamente correr en otra dirección, Minos dudo unos instantes, destruir el cuerpo de Pan, o seguir a la rosa, dándole una oportunidad para escapar, porque cuando volteo en dirección de su enemigo, este ya no estaba presente, había escapado.  </p><p>-¡Afrodita! </p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo en el templo de geminis, tanto Aioria como Ikki explicaban sus acciones, como si tuvieran todo el sentido del mundo, como si tuvieran cualquier clase de sentido, sorprendido a Shaka, que sabía que Milo y Camus eran una pareja muy antigua.</p><p>-¿Que es esta locura? </p><p>Shun apenas comprendía lo que su hermano le decía, porque no tenía sentido para él, su hermano, su querido hermano deseaba a su omega, decía que seria suyo, su omega que estaba embarazado, que cargaba a Kanon, que veía a Ikki en la total incomprensión. </p><p>-¿De que estas hablando? </p><p>Shun fue quien preguntó, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos trataba de entender lo que sucedía, porque esos dos guerreros estaban atacando a Kanon, porque deseaban lastimar a una pequeña inocente y era para poseer a dos omegas. </p><p>-Esto es una locura. </p><p>Fue el primero en pronunciar, pero sus dos aliados de momento, compartían sus pensamientos, era una completa locura que quisieran separarlos de sus omegas, a quienes amaban por sobre todas las cosas, al menos, eso pensaba Shun, que veía a su hermano como si fuera un completo desconocido. </p><p>-En serio piensas que Hyoga te habría elegido a ti, Shun, de no ser mi hermano, de no desearme a mi, pero tenerme miedo, pues soy un alfa mucho más fuerte que él, el no se habría fijado en ti que eres un alfa muy débil. </p><p>Hyoga no comprendió porque decía eso, ni siquiera tenía sentido para él, apreciaba a Ikki, pero a quien siempre deseó fue a Shun, a su conejito, a su alfa, que miraba a su hermano como si fuera un completo desconocido, pero él creía que esa era una faceta del fenix que no conocían, que tenía bien oculta. </p><p>-No Ikki, es mentira, ni siquiera se porque piensas eso, pero mi amor solo le pertenece a Shun, desde que salvó mi vida en el templo de Acuario supe que era él a quien deseaba como mi alfa. </p><p>Aioria se rió, como si esas palabras le parecieran divertidas de cierta forma, Ikki negó eso, con la clase de sonrisa demente que verían demasiado, con una expresión que no era característica en su buen amigo, que apretó su puño con fuerza. </p><p>-Eres un mentiroso, Hyoga, siempre lo has sido, como todos los santos de Acuario. </p><p>Pronunció seguro, creyendo que Hyoga solo estaba mintiendo, avanzando un paso hacia él, modificando su expresión por una que podría ser tierna, si no le diera tanto miedo al cisne, que sostenía a Kanon, para tratar de mantenerlo seguro, alejado de sus enemigos. </p><p>-Se bien que me deseas, que cuando hacer el amor con Shun, en quien piensas es en mi. </p><p>Shun veía como Ikki se acercaba a su cisne y no pudo mantener la calma, usando su cadena, atacando a su hermano con ella, para tratar de mantenerlo quieto, recibiendo un fuerte contraataque de su propio hermano, que le tiró al piso, apartandolo de su omega, que aún estaba protegiendo a Kanon, cuya cabeza sangraba, nariz, boca, oídos, le habían hecho demasiado daño en muy poco tiempo. </p><p>-Estas loco… </p><p>Pronunció Hyoga, levantándose, aun cargando el cuerpo de Kanon, para apartarlo de su enemigo, que se trataba del Fenix, quien decía que lo amaba, pero no era así, nunca había estado interesado en él. </p><p>-No te acerques a mi omega… </p><p>Le ordenaron, elevando de nuevo la cadena, atacando a Ikki con ella, esta vez apartandolo de su cisne, que retrocedió, sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, porque Aioria e Ikki actuaban como unos dementes. </p><p>-No será tu omega por mucho tiempo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Camus sintió el cosmos de su alumno, que veía mucho más como un hijo, elevarse como si estuvieran teniendo una pelea, un combate, pero debía calmarse, tal vez no era nada. </p><p>No obstante, cuando Milo volteo en aquella dirección, sorprendido, supo que lo mejor era acudir con su alumno, asegurarse que estaba a salvo y seguro. </p><p>-Es Hyoga, parece que está asustado. </p><p>Susurró Milo, que también había tenido que ver con la educación del patito y reconocía como Camus, los mínimos cambios en su cosmos. </p><p>-Vamos… </p><p>*****</p><p>Shun por primera vez en toda su vida se enfrentaba a su hermano con la necesidad, con el deseo de derrotarlo, porque el no era su hermano, era alguien completamente diferente y quería lastimar a su omega. </p><p>-No quiero hacerte daño Ikki. </p><p>Pero Ikki si lo deseaba, al igual que Aioria quería lastimar o matar de ser posible a sus contrincantes, a Shaka y al espectro, que protegían a la pequeña niña de brazos, a la oscuridad misma.</p><p>-Pero yo si deseo lastimarte.</p><p>Aunque esa mentira era aquello que se decía para justificar sus acciones, porque lo único que deseaba era poseer a Milo, que llegó a tiempo para cortar la espalda de Ikki con su aguja escarlata, al mismo tiempo que Camus sostenía a Kanon en sus brazos, porque estaba asustado, necesitaba ayuda y Hyoga no sabía qué hacer, con su vientre abultado debido a su embarazo de gemelos. </p><p>-¿Estás bien? </p><p>Hyoga negó eso, no estaba bien, porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, porque Ikki había dicho lo que dijo, porque trataba de lastimar a su alfa. </p><p>-No, no creo…</p><p>Lo único que Hyoga deseaba en ese momento era que Hades no decidiera ayudarles con ese combate, porque en ese momento su alfa estaría en peligro.</p><p>-No temas, Shun es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita al principio quiso ayudarle, pero después fue dándose cuenta que Minos le había visto, que había sido testigo de su debilidad. </p><p>Tal vez solo estaba haciendo lo correcto y cuando derrotará a Pan, le recordaría lo mucho que le despreciaba. </p><p>Y ya no deseaba ver más desprecio en esos hermosos ojos, en ese alfa que encontraba como un sueño hecho realidad, debía ser fuerte, debía hacerse a la idea de que Minos no era para él. </p><p>-¡Afrodita! </p><p>Minos gritaba a todo pulmón, adentrándose en el jardín, aunque le tenía miedo a las rosas, porque estás se habían llevado su vida una vez al menos. </p><p>-¡Afrodita! </p><p>No quería dejarlo solo, no cuando Pan intentaba hacerle daño, mucho menos cuando después de siglos, por fin volvía a sentir algo, un cariño profundo por otro ser humano. </p><p>-Perdona mi torpeza, mis palabras, Afrodita… </p><p>Afrodita estaba oculto, escuchando sus gritos, como le buscaba sin encontrarlo, sin saber qué hacer para buscarlo. </p><p>-Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, nunca, y me temo que leí tu libro, tuve que hacerlo, tuve que comprobar que tú eres lo que necesito a mi lado. </p><p>Minos al no escucharlo, al no verle en ninguna parte, suspiro, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, tal vez creía que lo culpaba por todo ese daño, por todo ese dolor. </p><p>-Se que te han lastimado Afrodita, que no lo has pasado bien y se que no tuviste nada que ver, yo… </p><p>Minos suspiro, al ver que Afrodita no lo escuchaba, suponiendo que lo había arruinado, porque no quiso escuchar las palabras de Aiacos, la razón en ellas. </p><p>-Yo estoy interesado en todo lo que tienes que ofrecerme, en pasar tiempo contigo, en ser tuyo… </p><p>Sabía que eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero Afrodita se movió, al escuchar eso, al saber que le llamaba y estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él, pero no sabía de qué forma. </p><p>-¿Entregarte a mi? </p><p>Le pregunto con una expresión de tristeza, porque no deseaba tomar su cuerpo, el quería que no alfa. </p><p>-Quiero ser tu alfa, un alfa demente, demasiado viejo y retorcido, con muchos esqueletos en el armario, pero tuyo. </p><p>Minos espero por escuchar lo que Afrodita tenía que decirle, acercándose a la rosa, para acariciar su mejilla. </p><p>-Yo te dejare poseerme, seré tuyo, y tú serás mío… </p><p>Poco después besó sus labios, con delicadeza, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva de la rosa, que le miraba sin comprender sus palabras. </p><p>-Y como somos nuestros, he ordenado a Lune buscar a cada uno de aquellos infelices, casi todos han muerto, para que tú decidas su castigó. </p><p>No sabía si eso haría el truco, pero Afrodita volvió a besarle, sosteniendo su cabello plateado entre sus manos, enredandolo en sus dedos. </p><p>-¿Me perdonas? </p><p>Afrodita se recargo en su hombro, suspirando, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, suponiendo que debía ser sincero. </p><p>-Tal vez puede sonar patético, pero… </p><p>De nuevo le beso, suspirando cuando Minos respondió a sus besos, rodeando su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. </p><p>-Te perdone cuando atacante a Pan, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo. </p><p>Minos al escuchar esas palabras recargo su frente contra la de Afrodita, suspirando, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido. </p><p>-¿Como podría?</p><p>Le pregunto, seguro de su deseo por la rosa, de su enamoramiento, pues le había encontrado bellísima, antes de leer su libro, después de leerlo, comprendía que su plantita carnívora era única en ese mundo. </p><p>-Eres la criatura más hermosa que jamás he conocido, aunque no tienes buen gusto, porque te has fijado en un demente, un espectro... un idiota. </p><p>Afrodita se rió, besando sus labios de nuevo, cerrando los ojos cuando Minos se apartó, para acariciar su rostro, su cuello, sus hombres y su cintura. </p><p>-Pero, este idiota quiere saber lo que se siente compartir su lecho con un… como lo dijiste… si, ya me acordé, con un seme. </p><p>Los ojos de Afrodita se abrieron de una forma cómica debido a la sorpresa, mirándole sin entender muy bien que le decía. </p><p>-Pero tendrás que ser gentil, será la primera vez que lo haga. </p><p>Afrodita estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba hablando en serio, pero el estallido de cosmos que sintieron lo evitó.</p><p>-Radamanthys…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Quimera.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arles no deseaba ayudar a Kanon, pero Saga si, comenzaba a desesperarse de tan solo pensar en el daño que le estaban haciendo a su hermano gemelo, tal vez a la niña de brazos o a su omega. </p><p>-¡No podemos dejarlo solo! </p><p>Grito su desesperación, tirando de su cabello, esperando que Arles por fin decidiera hacer lo correcto, pero aun así, no quiso escucharlo, negándose a eso, sin importarle la seguridad de su hermano, solo la de su omega. </p><p>-No arriesgaremos la vida de Aioros, Kanon puede cuidarse por sí solo, pero si no puede hacerlo, es culpa suya. </p><p>Aioros le dio entonces un golpe, un puñetazo en el rostro, tomando una decisión, porque Saga tenía la razón, debían ayudar a Kanon, aunque no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no era capaz dejar solo a una niña de brazos sola. </p><p>-Te ordeno que vayamos, no puedes dejar sola a esa niña, Kanon la verdad no me importa, ese espectro tampoco, pero ella, no es justo que pague por lo que hayan hecho sus padres. </p><p>Arles estaba a punto de negarse a obedecerle, sin embargo, Aioros espero paciente por lo que tuviera que decir, con una expresión que decía claramente que no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta. </p><p>-Y si no vas, sospecharan la razón de ello Arles, así que se un buen niño y escóndete, en lo que yo y mi alfa vamos a brindarles un poco de ayuda. </p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Porque esta pasando esto? </p><p>Preguntó Milo, sin saber que pensar, creyendo tal vez que lo que había dicho Aldebarán de la locura de los alfas era cierto, porque Aioria e Ikki eran alfas, que deseaban un omega que no podrían tener, que no era suyo, ni sería suyo. </p><p>-No lo se, cuando llegamos estaban lastimando a Kanon. </p><p>Milo sabía que Kanon tenía una pequeña niña y un omega, los que no estaban por ningún sitio. </p><p>-¿Donde están ellos? </p><p>Pregunto, viendo como Aioria seguía golpeando el rostro y cuerpo de Shaka, como este respondía, pero sin tratar de lastimar al joven león, después de todo, era el segundo o el tercer caballero en poder, siendo el primero el anciano maestro, entre géminis y virgo, estaban casi empatados. </p><p>-En la entrada del templo, no nos detuvimos a conversar con Radamanthys, pero parece que están a salvo. </p><p>Milo intercambio una mirada con Camus, que no dejaba de ver aquel combate, esperando que Shun demostrara la razón, el porque Hyoga le había escogido además de su buen corazón, porque sabía que era fuerte, tal vez mucho más que su hermano. </p><p>-Iré a verlo. </p><p>Les informo y antes de que Camus le dijera que no se apartará, se marchó, buscando a Radamanthys, encontrandolo cargando a la niña en sus brazos, observando en dirección del interior de géminis, en donde se escuchaba el aterrador sonido del combate. </p><p>-¿Te encuentras bien? </p><p>Radamanthys asintió, estaba bien, pero no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese sitio, que estaba pasando con Kanon, sólo que estaba malherido, que intentaban matarlo, porque ya no sentía su cosmos. </p><p>-Yo si, pero Kanon… el no esta bien… </p><p>Susurro, escuchando los pasos, sintiendo el cosmos de Saga atravesando esa entrada sin detener su carrera, hasta que usando su cosmos aterrador, para atacar a Ikki, como en la guerra de las doce casas. </p><p>-¿Cómo lo sabes? </p><p>Era más que obvio como lo sabia, ya no sentia su cosmos, ademas, de pronto tambien se sintio el cosmos de Shaka elevarse, de tal forma, que asi de facil había terminado la batalla, era seguro ingresar en ese templo. </p><p>-No siento su cosmos. </p><p>Milo no supo qué decirle, porque era obvio que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, podian ver la sangre, estaba inconsciente y sabían que Ikki era demasiado poderoso para cualquier santo de oro, solo uno de bronce podía enfrentarse a él.</p><p>-No temas, todo estará bien. </p><p>Radamanthys no dijo nada al respecto, porque el que Milo le dijera que todo estaría bien, no le daba una buena espira, era como si Kanon hubiera muerto. </p><p>-Tengo que ir a verlo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Saga al ingresar en el templo de géminis y ver a su hermano inconsciente en el suelo no soporto la furia que sentía, elevando su cosmos, quemándolo hasta el séptimo sentido y tal vez un poco más allá, atacando a Ikki, que se encontraba enfrentándose con su propio hermano, con el pacífico Shun que intentaba defender a Kanon y también a su omega de la locura del fénix. </p><p>-¡Maldito bastardo! </p><p>Aquel grito hizo que la sangre de los presentes se congelara, porque Saga de verdad era tan poderoso como un dios, como la reencarnación de la guerra o como cualquier deidad que alguna vez hubieran sentido en su vida. </p><p>-¡Te mataré! </p><p>Era un cosmos aterrador que no permitió que pudieran moverse con facilidad, golpeando a Ikki con la explosión de galaxias, haciéndole recordar la batalla de las doce casas, en las que fue derrotado únicamente porque se arrepintió al tener a su diosa cara a cara. </p><p>-¡Nadie toca a mi hermano! </p><p>Shun al ver que el gemelo mayor llegaba en su auxilio, sonrió, no él, sino Hades, cambiando la coloración de los ojos de su envase y cuerpo, para atacar con un poco más de saña a Ikki, ignorando a Shaka, que tenía sus propios problemas con Aioria de Leo. </p><p>-Ni lastimara a mi omega. </p><p>Camus sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, porque eran aquello que necesitaba escuchar, que su pequeño alumno estaba a salvo con ese alfa delicado, que repentinamente empezo a usar sus cadenas de una forma mucho más violenta, sosteniendo las extremidades de Ikki para tirar de ellas. </p><p>-¿Shun? </p><p>Pregunto, pero sintió inmediatamente un golpe doloroso en su espalda, sintiendo que partiría a la mitad su columna de aquel puñetazo, para recibir una patada con el tobillo poco después, derribandolo al suelo, haciendo que cayera, o eso habría pasado de no estar sostenido por las cadenas de andrómeda, que Shun utilizó para lanzarlo en contra del techo de Géminis, azotandolo contra este, escuchando un placentero quejido. </p><p>-No te acercaras a mi cisne, ni a mis bebes. </p><p>Shun protegeria a su amado, sin importarle lo que pasara, porque si Ikki era su hermano, Hyoga era su pareja y no podía hacerle escoger entre los dos, porque no lo haría, sin embargo, Hades siempre elegiría a su primavera, que les veía pelear asombrado. </p><p>-Y no volverás a dañar a mi hermano. </p><p>Fue la respuesta de Saga, que en ese momento realizó su mejor técnica, la explosión de galaxias, utilizando la fuerza de las cadenas de Shun, que tiraban del cuerpo de Ikki hacia él, para que pudiera lastimarlo. </p><p>-Maldito. </p><p>Aioros se limitaba a observar ese combate, si acaso podía llamarse de aquella forma, antes de convocar su arco, su armadura dorada, comprendiendo bien que su hermano había perdido la razón, pero que de no hacerlo, quería destruir a Arles y este estaba en el cuerpo de su alfa, no podía dejar que siguiera despierto, no hasta que encontrara una forma de alejar a la guerra de su amado o esconderlo, sin llamar la atención de nadie más. </p><p>-Lo siento Aioria. </p><p>Y sin mostrar ninguna clase de remordimiento, al igual que lo hiciera con su batalla con Saga, para proteger a su joven diosa, atacaron a su hermano, disparando varias flechas que dieron en su espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas. </p><p>-Shaka, quitale los sentidos, no podemos dejarlo libre después de lo que ha hecho con Kanon. </p><p>Shaka por un momento dudo si eso era lo correcto, pero aun asi lo hizo, no podían enfrentarse con ellos y los demás dementes, además, al tener el conocimiento de cada una de sus encarnaciones, comprendía que esos dioses deseaban las vidas de los niños, que los matarian solo para perdurar, un acto que no podía perdonar, nunca. </p><p>-Lo siento Aioria… </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys regresó corriendo para ver como Shaka sostenía el cabello de Aioria después de derrotarlo con su cosmos que podía atravesar el Inframundo, quitar los sentidos y visitar los distintos cielos que la religión Budista contemplaba, con ayuda de Aioros, pero eso no lo sabía el espectro. . </p><p>Saga sostenía a Ikki del cuello, quien estaba inconsciente, al igual que Kanon, su alfa, que era sostenido en los brazos de Hyoga, Shun no defendió a su hermano, sabia la razon, porque Hades estaba manejando su cuerpo, diciéndole que hacer para proteger a su omega supuso. </p><p>-Kanon… </p><p>Radamanthys se acercó dando unos cuantos pasos, su pequeña no estaba en sus brazos, sino en los de Milo, quien le solicitó cargarla, para que pudiera atender mucho mejor a su alfa, después de ver como lo habían dejado. </p><p>-Es suficiente Saga… </p><p>Era el patriarca que veía al menor de los gemelos ensangrentado, sintiendo la necesidad de vengarse, por lo cual, Dohko fue quien dio esa orden, dando un solo para en dirección de Saga, para evitar que matara al fénix, que suponía estaba afectado por el vino, igual que Aioria, cuya armadura le abandonó después de sus despreciables deseos, la armadura del fénix por un momento se pintó de negro, pero también, abandonó al guerrero que la vestia. </p><p>-Kanon… </p><p>Hyoga se hizo a un lado, para que Radamanthys pudiera cargar a su alfa, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, pero sangraba, haciéndole ver que clase de daño le habían hecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchando como Leviatán comenzaba a llorar, haciendo que el tambien se derrumbara, elevando su cosmos, gritando su desesperación. </p><p>-¡Kanon! </p><p>Aiacos desvió la mirada, pensando que habían llegado demasiado tarde, escuchando los pasos de Minos, que seguido de la rosa ingresaban a ese templo, a quien ataco, o al menos sujeto de su ropa, para azotarlo contra una de las paredes. </p><p>-¿En donde diablos estabas? </p><p>Afrodita colocó una mano en el antebrazo de Aiacos, tragando un poco de saliva, porque si no había estado presente para ayudarle a Kanon y proteger a su hermano, era porque lo estaba protegiendo a él. </p><p>-Estaba conmigo, lo siento. </p><p>Aiacos al escuchar esas palabras, suspiro, soltando a Minos, retrocediendo algunos pasos, pensando lo mismo que todos los demás, debían cazar y destruir a los dioses que habían invadido el santuario, antes de que más demente llegaran a atacarlos. </p><p>-No se que le hicieron a Kanon, pero no creo que este bien, además, Valentine atacó a Radamanthys, quería matar a Leviatán, se comportaba como todo un demente y lo peor de todo es que… no sentí sus pecados, no sentí nada. </p><p>Minos apenas comprendió lo que le decían, especialmente al escuchar lo que habían dicho de Valentine, tratar de matar a una niña, porque motivo lo haría, se preguntó, caminando en dirección de Radamanthys, colocando una mano en su hombro. </p><p>-Estará bien, no temas, Radamanthys. </p><p>Pronunció, viendo como Radamanthys cargaba el cuerpo de Kanon, sin saber qué más hacer, debían curar sus heridas, todas ellas y tal vez, en algunos dias, abriria los ojos, se recuperaria, era el dragón marino, era poderoso, no tenia porque estar asustado. </p><p>-No quiero perderlo. </p><p>Minos guardó silencio acompañando a Radamanthys a donde habían curado sus heridas, sosteniendo sus hombros, acompañados de Afrodita, que comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo que sucedió durante su ataque. </p><p>-No lo harás, no temas, él estará a salvo. </p><p>Pero Radamanthys no le creyó, porque cuando Minos le decía que no debía tener miedo, era todo lo contrario, algo estaba mal, demasiado mal, así que solo se llevó a su alfa lejos de ese templo, pensando que ya eran dos veces las que visitaba a los médicos del santuario, primero él, ahora su alfa.</p><p>-Tienes que ayudarme a destruirlo, no puedo perder a mi bebe o a mi alfa. </p><p>Milo los alcanzó, entregando a la pequeña en los brazos del juez de cabello blanco, que le agradeció con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza, para seguir a su hermano, escuchando los pasos de Aiacos a sus espaldas, sintiendo la presencia tranquilizadora de Afrodita a su lado. </p><p>-Buscaremos a esos bastardos, los encontraremos y después los mataremos. </p><p>Anuncio la rosa, pensando que no había nada más despreciable que esos dos, uno era un maniático sexual, el otro un monstruo que asesinaba niños y no quería saber, que hacían ambos, con las pequeñas criaturas. </p><p>-No saldran de aqui con vida. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebaran quiso acudir a donde se encontraban esos cosmos ardiendo, pero Mu no lo permitió, encerrandolo en su templo, usando sus muros de cristal para evitarlo, haciendo que volteara sorprendido, molesto, sin comprender muy bien que estaba planeando. </p><p>-¿Que estas haciendo? </p><p>Le pregunto furioso, al ver que Mu se negaba a dejarle salir, como si fuera un prisionero, después de prometerle que se comportaría, que se ganaría su perdón. </p><p>-No quiero que te maten o lastimen a Kiki, ese es nuestro deber, no es verdad. </p><p>Su deber era ese, pero seria mucho mas fácil aun si localizaban a esos dioses y los mataban con sus propias manos, por los cientos o miles de crímenes que habían cometido en contra de la justicia, de todo lo divino. </p><p>-Tenemos que destruirlos. </p><p>Le gritó, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de Mu, quien seguía tranquilo, impávido, mirándole con una expresión que claramente le decía que no lo dejaría salir de allí, porque los deseaba a salvo. </p><p>-¿Acaso no confias en mi? </p><p>Confiaba en él, pero ya le había visto caer demasiadas veces, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era evitar que saliera del santuario, sintiendo las manos de su toro en sus hombros, aprovechando que no se encontraba Kiki demasiado cerca, que no los estaba escuchando. </p><p>-¿Que puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Pesadilla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yo confío en ti. </p><p>Para Aldebaran esas palabras sonaban como una mentira que no podía creer, porque esperaba que Mu le ayudará, no que le encerrara en su templo, que le volviera un prisionero. </p><p>-¿Porque no me dejas salir y ayudarles a mis amigos? </p><p>Mu guardó silencio por unos instantes, antes de  sostenerle de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, suspirando desesperado, teniendo miedo de perderlo. </p><p>-No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte, y si sales afuera sé que morirás, pero esta vez ya no podré hacer nada, ya no tendremos una segunda oportunidad y jamás volveré a verte. </p><p>Aldebaran colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Mu, acariciando su cabello, tratando de encontrar una forma para convencerlo de salir de ese templo, pues ese era su deber, ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. </p><p>-Pero en esta ocasión tú nos cuidas, no es verdad, tú nos proteges y nos amas, por eso no sufriremos ningún mal. </p><p>Mu se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pensando, lo que ocurría en su mente, solo que estaba asustado, tenía miedo de verle morir de nuevo frente a sus ojos. </p><p>-Pero si yo fallo, que sucederá con nosotros, conmigo, me perderé, se que no podré resistirlo. </p><p>Aldebaran no estaba del todo seguro como responder eso, porque sabía que era cierto, Mu no estaba pensando con claridad y tal vez, al intentar mantenerlo en ese templo, era su forma de protegerlos, pero era una locura, completamente absurdo. </p><p>-No fallarás, porque yo te ayudare a eso, Kiki también, entre los tres somos poderosos, es cierto, yo no soy el más fuerte de los santos de Athena, e intento mejorar, pero mi cosmos no es tan brillante como el tuyo o el de los demas, asi que comprendo tu preocupación, pero se que a tu lado, estaremos seguros. </p><p>Mu al escuchar esas palabras, suspiro, dejando ir las barreras de cosmos, suspirando al sentir las manos de su alfa sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, besando su frente cuando por fin le soltó. </p><p>-Pero tu eres el más fuerte de ellos, eres realmente impresionante, tu defensa es casi perfecta y tu ofensiva, eres el que más daño provoca cuando te lo propones, además, eres hermoso, muy deseable. </p><p>Eso último logro que Aldebarán sonriera, pero no la clase de sonrisa que muestra la calidez de un corazón emocionado, sino que parecía no creer en las palabras que Mu, que se sorprendió demasiado al verla. </p><p>-¿No me crees? </p><p>Mu acariciaba la mejilla de Aldebarán con lentitud, dibujando cada detalle de su rostro, paseandose por su nariz, sus labios, sus cejas, todo aquello que encontraba sin duda alguna hermoso. </p><p>-¿Porque no me creerías? </p><p>Le pregunto de nuevo, besando sus labios con ternura, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, sin comprender su escepticismo, tal vez era algo que él había hecho lo que hacía que su omega se sintiera como lo hacía, débil, poco agraciado, cuando no era de esa forma, él era muy atractivo, para sus ojos era hermoso, especialmente por la bondad en su corazón. </p><p>-Para mi y para varios más, tu eres hermoso, eres todo lo que yo busco en una pareja, pero tienes razón, no es justo que desee mantenerte encerrado en mi templo, que no te deje pelear, porque eres un guerrero poderoso y de un corazón de oro, no podrías dejar a nadie a su suerte, pero, puedo acompañarte, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien o para poder admirarte, por favor. </p><p>Con eso decidieron partir al templo de géminis, para brindar la ayuda que pudieran, acompañados de Kiki, que se había atrevido a escuchar esa conversación y estaba cada vez más seguro del amor de sus padres, sintiéndose culpable por haberles hecho que se alejaran, seguramente para protegerlo. </p><p>Porque él recordaba como había sido cuando Arles gobernaba el santuario, recordaba vivir en Jamir, porque era un lugar seguro y se parecia mucho mas a su alfa, que a su omega, por lo cual, para él, sería mucho más fácil que Mu lo cuidara, a que lo hiciera su omega. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon le ordenó marcharse con la niña en sus brazos, porque sabía lo que deseaban, querían el cosmos de su cuerpo, la fuerza de su pequeña, para restaurar el poder del dios del vino que oculto en el santuario, planeaba la destrucción de su omega, únicamente, porque se atrevió a negarse a él. </p><p>Podría enfrentarse sin dudarlo con Aioria, aun en ese momento estaba seguro que su cosmos era suficiente para eso, pero Ikki, él podía costarle un poco más de trabajo, a pesar de tener su cosmos disminuido, el problema era que mandaron a los dos soldados enloquecidos para buscar a su hija. </p><p>Su niña, con quien se había quedado a solas durante el descanso de su omega, a la que había colocado un sello con su cosmos, una forma final de protección para ella, un golpe que esperaba fuera mortal, para quien se atreviera a intentar hacerle daño, una técnica que había aprendido en las bibliotecas de la atlantida, buscando la forma de matar a su hermano, cuando quería conquistar el mundo, pero lo usaba para proteger su mundo, que era su familia. </p><p>-No dejare que le hagan daño a mi niña, mucho menos mi omega lo permitirá. </p><p>Como respuesta Aioria corrió en su dirección tratando de darle un puñetazo en el estomago, pero no pudo, pues le esquivo, sin embargo, Ikki lo atacó usando la “Ilusion Diabolica” una técnica que ya había usado antes con él, así que no funcionó como debería, pues ninguna técnica funcionaba dos veces con un caballero de Athena, aun asi, le hizo sumirse en un mar negro como la noche, sin estrellas, sin nada, solo oscuridad, aunada a una sensación como de asfixia, como si se sumiera en el agua del mar. </p><p>Dejando su cuerpo a la merced de sus enemigos, mientras que su mente nadaba en las sombras, buscando, llevándolo al principio de esa larga pesadilla, pues, se vio a sí mismo caminando en las concurridas calles de Creta, vestido con la miserable ropa de un mendigo, perdiendo a su gemelo entre la multitud, porque buscaban algo que robar, para mantenerse esa semana. </p><p>Tendría la misma edad que tenía cuando lo encerraron en cabo sunion, pero se sentía como todo un hombre, después de todo él y Saga habían estado viviendo solos desde que tenían memoria, además, podian presumir que hasta el momento, no les había ido nada mal. </p><p>Kanon buscaba alguna persona distraída, pero quien se distrajo fue él, observando como un niño, unos años menor que él, se escabullia entre la gente, vestido con una túnica demasiado larga que se le figuró mucho más un lienzo de tela, observando hacia todos lados, vistiendo algunas joyas en sus muñecas, un collar de oro, pero como nadie más estaba buscando que robar, no lo habían notado. </p><p>Al mismo tiempo empezaban a gritar un nombre algunos guardias, llamándole a una persona que al escuchar esos gritos, se cubrió un poco mejor el rostro, ingresando a un callejón que parecía oscuro, donde se recargo, maldiciendo en voz baja. </p><p>-Te van a cortar la cabeza para robarte ese collar tan bonito, si no es que… </p><p>Lo conservaban para ellos, se dijo en silencio, tragando un poco de saliva, porque debajo de esa manta estaban las ropas típicas de un omega de su edad, de una clase alta, haciendo que se preguntará qué demonios hacía en esas calles. </p><p>-Eres un omega. </p><p>El chico de cabello negro al escuchar esa palabra se enojo demasiado, formando un remolino en la unión de sus cejas, que le hizo parecer mucho más lindo aun, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, descubriendo su rostro, dejándole ver su cabello dorado que estaba adornada con joyas. </p><p>-¡Estoy cansado de esa maldita palabra! ¡Pareciera que eso es lo único que soy desde hace unos días! </p><p>Kanon trago saliva chocando contra una pared, desviando la mirada, para ver a un sujeto de cabello negro bebiendo una botella, acompañado de otros más, que no parecían atentos a nada más que a su licor. </p><p>-¡Ven conmigo! </p><p>No le gustaba la mirada de ese sujeto y aunque debería estar pensando en robar esas joyas, sostuvo la mano de Radamanthys, para salir de allí corriendo, utilizando algunos pasadizos para llegar a su lugar seguro, una casita pequeña, un cuarto muy alejado del centro de la ciudad, donde vivía con su hermano. </p><p>-La próxima vez al menos trata de vestirte como cualquiera y no con esas cosas, menos esas joyas, podrían matarte o algo peor, Radamanthys. </p><p>Jadeo al escuchar su nombre, haciendole reir, mientras buscaba ropa de su hermano para darle, prendas que le quedaban algo grandes, pero no eran llamativas como las que usaba, aunque deberían ser sumamente costosas. </p><p>-Mi padre llevaría a mis hermanos a ver la ciudad, se suponía que iríamos los tres, pero desde hace dos días no dejan de decirme que soy un omega, que los dioses han deseado esto y que no debo comportarme como ellos, que debo cuidarme para cuando me entreguen a mi alfa. </p><p>Esas palabras sonaban muy mal, aun para él, pero suponía que asi debia ser, un omega de su clase se casaba con un alfa del mismo rango, o tal vez uno superior, así eran las cosas, pero decirle que debía olvidarse de todo lo que sabía, eso era demasiado cruel para cualquiera. </p><p>-Así que te escapaste pensando que lograrias… </p><p>Radamanthys desvió la mirada, suspirando, cambiandose por la ropa que Kanon le había dado, por alguna razón, confiaba en ese chico de cabello azul, que le miraba como si fuera un completo idiota, haciéndole sonrojar. </p><p>-Ver la ciudad… sólo quería ver la ciudad. </p><p>Kanon guardó las pertenencias de Radamanthys en un saco, sin saber muy bien porque estaba haciendo eso, cuando seguramente recibiría una jugosa recompensa de llevar al omega a sus guardias, o una paliza cuando lo culparan de haberle secuestrado. </p><p>-Yo podria enseñarte la ciudad, te ayudaria a pasar desapercibido, pero debo advertirte que cobro caro. </p><p>Radamanthys en un principio pensó que no tenía nada con que pagar, pero entonces recordó sus joyas, de las que se había desprendido sin más, porque para él no tenían valor alguno, pero sabía que eran costosas. </p><p>-Te dare todo lo que traigo, si me enseñas la ciudad, te parece bien. </p><p>Era mucho más de lo que pensó que podía obtener, pero aun asi asintió, tomando un poco de la tierra del suelo, para manchar el rostro de Radamanthys con está, haciendo que los dos se vieran en la misma precaria situación. </p><p>-¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! </p><p>Saga ingreso angustiado, observando a su hermano, sonriendo al ver que estaba a salvo, pues en el mercado estaba repleto de guardias, todos ellos buscando a una persona, dando ordenes de revisar los edificios de pies a cabeza, decían que era un omega, un omega muy rico y muy joven, que se había perdido o se había fugado. </p><p>-¡El mercado está lleno de guardias, parece un avispero, hoy no podremos hacer nada, un omega rico se perdio y lo estan buscando! </p><p>Kanon al escuchar la desesperación de su hermano, se levantó de su sitio, colocando una mano en su boca, para que dejara de gritar o para que no lo reprendiera al escuchar lo que acababa de hacer. </p><p>-Ese omega rico, está conmigo, quiere conocer la ciudad y nos pagó todo esto para eso, así que no tendremos que hurtar nada en al menos un año. </p><p>Radamanthys también se levantó, para tratar de convencer a Saga de guardar silencio, quería ver la ciudad y cuando lo hiciera, regresaría a casa, sin que nadie tuviera que meterse en cualquier problema, mucho menos, hacerle regresar tan rápido. </p><p>-Yo les regalo mis joyas, mi ropa, eso vale mucho dinero y solo tienen que enseñarme la ciudad, nada más, como si fuera cualquier ciudadano. </p><p>Saga no estaba contento con eso, viendo únicamente los problemas que tendrían, no aquello que obtendrían de cuidar al joven omega, enseñarle la ciudad y después, regresarlo a su casa, probablemente para ese momento, su familia estaría ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa, era un ganar, ganar desde su punto de vista. </p><p>“Vamos, es un omega, sabes la clase de educación que le darán, esta sería una buena acción, darle libertad, antes de que se la arrebaten por completo”</p><p>En ese momento Kanon usaba el idioma que ellos habían inventado, al ser gemelos, esperando que Saga aceptara que tenía razón, al final de todo eso tendrían dinero suficiente para unos años, para viajar y abandonar esa horrible ciudad, pero sobretodo, le darían la libertad que ese omega no tendría nunca. </p><p>“Por favor” </p><p>Saga por un momento quiso negar eso, pero no lo hizo, porque necesitaban el dinero y no podrían robar en varias semanas, por culpa del omega en esa habitación, Kanon generalmente nunca le pedía nada y ese omega, dentro de algunos años, tal vez cuando cumpliera la edad que ellos tenían, ya tendría un esposo, con niños, nunca volvería a salir de la casa de donde se había fugado. </p><p>-Esta bien, pero si veo que las cosas se ponen difíciles, lo regresare a su hogar. </p><p>Eso era suficiente para él supuso, porque no tendrían porqué complicarse las cosas, como lo decía Saga, tenían dinero, tenían sus habilidades, la ciudad era suya para mostrarsela a su joven mecenas y tal vez en el futuro. </p><p>-Entonces… </p><p>Radamanthys sonreía y esa sonrisa le parecía sumamente hermosa, radiante, aunque estuviera vestido con algunos andrajos, pero esos también podían cambiarlos, solo tenían que usar la bolsita de monedas que traía el chico rubio con el, era suficiente dinero para una semana. </p><p>-¿A dónde iremos ahora?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Delirio.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había sido una semana maravillosa, aunque la búsqueda por el omega que dormía en esa habitación aún no se terminaba, en realidad, solo había empeorado y pronto comenzaría la búsqueda casa por casa, pero a Kanon eso no le importaba, solo estar en compañía del chico menor, que pronto había aprendido a sobrevivir como ellos, a defenderse, que reía y le sonreía, haciéndolo sentir importante.</p><p>Esa mañana salió a comprar unos panes con higo y miel, unos frutos secos, así como un poco de pescado seco, esperando sorprender a su amigo, no obstante, cuando iba a ingresar en el callejón, una persona lo sostuvo del cuello, cortando su respiración, así como de la boca y nariz, evitando que pronunciara cualquier sonido, escondiéndolo en las sombras.</p><p>-No es el hijo de un noble, es el hijo menor del emperador, cuando sepan que tu tuviste que ver con esto, van a matarte.</p><p>Kanon trato de luchar, pero no pudo liberarse, mucho menos cuando los guardias acompañados de dos omegas jóvenes salieron de su pequeña casa, que quemaron, a pesar de las protestas y órdenes de Radamanthys, a quien arrastraron a un caballo, en donde le hicieron subir, para llevarlo lejos de su vida, todo frente a su mirada cubierta de lágrimas de la más profunda desesperación.</p><p>-Tengo todo lo que nos dio como pago y la recompensa por su paradero, les dije que le habían secuestrado, que estaba oculto en una pequeña casita y me lo creyeron, podremos sobrevivir por mucho tiempo con todo lo que tenemos.</p><p>Cuando Saga por fin lo soltó, Kanon en vez de aceptar esas palabras, golpeó el rostro de su gemelo, atacandolo con furia, porque ni siquiera pudo despedirse, decirle que lo quería, que le agradaba demasiado, que nunca se dejará manipular, pero su hermano lo arrancó de sus brazos.</p><p>-¡Debiste dejar que me despidiera de él!</p><p>Le grito, llorando porque sabía que nunca más le volvería a ver, ellos no eran nada, eran menos que nada y él era un omega, hijo del emperador, estaba fuera de su alcance, de su vida, para siempre.</p><p>-¡Al menos eso debiste darme!</p><p>Porque sabía que no debía siquiera soñar con ese chico rubio, con envejecer a su lado, era ridículo y tan estúpido como pensar que existían buenas personas en ese mundo, así que al menos, debió despedirse, para pedirle que se cuidara, que no le permitiera a nadie usarlo como una maldita yegua de cría, él era demasiado valioso para eso.</p><p>-¿Y entonces que? ¿Le habrías prometido verse de nuevo cuando fueran mayores? ¿Escapar con el?</p><p>Kanon no supo qué responderle, limpiando sus lágrimas, era absurdo, lo sabía, pero tal vez pudieron escapar juntos, quedar de verse en alguna zona de la ciudad una vez al año, pero no, era una locura, ese chico era rico, era poderoso, no se interesaria en el, ademas, que podía ofrecerle, no era nadie y nunca sería nadie, su hermano tenía la razón.</p><p>-Solo quería despedirme... aunque se bien que me va a olvidar, que no soy nada, ni seré nada nunca, pero... me hubiera gustado despedirme.</p><p>Saga negó eso, abrazando a su hermano, porque pensaba que ese chico si le olvidaría, especialmente cuando lo entregaran a su alfa, que seguramente se trataría de un hombre rico, joven, tal vez guapo, sin embargo, no creía que no fueran a ser nada, todo gracias al chico rubio, especialmente por todo el dinero que tenían en ese momento, lo rico que eran.</p><p>-Seremos alguien con todo el dinero que tenemos ahora mismo, esas joyas y la recompensa nos darán todo lo que alguna vez deseamos, por eso debemos estar felices.</p><p>Saga tuvo razón por supuesto, con el dinero que obtuvieron esa semana tenían suficiente para sobrevivir y mucho más, para tener una vida plácida, una casa que los dos compartían, caballos, ganado, armas, aun soldados, pero no lo suficiente para que su hermano pudiera pagar la dote por el omega de la plaza, aquel hijo de un poderoso comerciante, y él, aunque había tenido sus amoríos, nunca le había podido olvidar.</p><p>-¿Que se siente Saga?</p><p>Aunque aún estaba muy enojado con él, porque había sido un acto de traición el entregarlo a esos guardias sin decirle, sin dejarle despedirse, un acto que nunca podría perdonarle, porque le causo un dolor que aun en ese momento, no podía olvidar, ni superar.</p><p>-¿Que se siente saber que no eres lo suficiente bueno para tu amado y que lo entregaran a alguien más? ¿A alguien que no es mejor que tu? ¿Que tu cariño aunque sea sincero no vale lo mismo que tu riqueza?</p><p>Saga no le respondió, habían tenido esa discusión en más de una ocasión, en todas le recordaba que no pudo despedirse y que de existir los pares divinos, ese chico rubio habría sido el suyo, que pudieron ser felices, porque era un omega, no iba a gobernar, demás, tenía dos hermanos, bien podían prescindir de uno de ellos, al que solamente casarían con alguien más, un viejo pavo real que le haría daño.</p><p>-¿Tienes que ser tan cruel?</p><p>Por supuesto que tenía que ser tan cruel, Saga lo había sido cuando lo entrego sin avisarle, así que solo se marchó, con una expresión burlona, dejando solo al mayor, que aún trataba de encontrar algún trabajo, alguna forma de ser mucho más rico, pero no había riqueza que valiera, cuando el prometido de su Aioros, era el dueño de un viñedo, amigo cercano del mismo Asterión de Creta.</p><p>-Radamanthys de Creta... aunque estoy seguro que te gustaria ser Radamanthys de Gemini, o solo Radamanthys, omega de Kanon...</p><p>Esa semana le había enseñado a robar, a abrir cerraduras, a engañar y mentir, en eso era muy bueno, Kanon estaba seguro que pudieron ganar muchas sumas de dinero, mucho más de lo que dos jóvenes podrían robar solos, de seguir bajo el amparo de las sombras y no intentar, como decía Saga, ganarse una vida, ser una persona honrada.</p><p>-A mi si me hubiera gustado.</p><p>En ocasiones visitaba el mismo sitio donde le conoció, para dejar una moneda de las que traía en ese pequeño costal, creyendo que debía pagarle a su memoria, al menos un pequeño sacrificio, suponiendo que otros dejarían flores, pero él dejaba algo que le pertenecía a ese chico.</p><p>-Nunca supe que te mandarian lejos, nunca me dijo nada...</p><p>Kanon siempre pronunciaba lo mismo, antes de marcharse, regresando a su hogar, en donde trataba de borrar el hueco que habían dejado en su corazón, riéndose de su absurdo, porque apenas le conoció cinco días, cinco miserables días.</p><p>-Por mucho tiempo creí que si lo sabías y que no quisiste despedirte, después de traicionarme por unas mugrosas joyas, unas cuantas monedas.</p><p>Kanon al principio pensó que solo estaba soñando, pero entonces frente a sus ojos vio la imagen más hermosa que jamás pudiera ver cualquier mortal, era el, vestido como un anciano, con ropa que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, ocultandolo de cualquiera, sin joyas, ni nada llamativo, su rostro cubierto por una máscara de madera.</p><p>-Fue mi hermano gemelo, fue Saga...</p><p>Intento acercarse, pero no se lo permitió, retrocediendo varios pasos para quitarse la máscara de madera, descubriendo el rostro con el que había soñado desde ese primer día separados.</p><p>-¿Cómo puedo creerte?</p><p>Kanon en realidad no lo sabía, pero camino rápido hacia él, rodeando su cintura con delicadeza, para pegarlo a su cuerpo y besar sus labios, antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, antes de que pudiera escuchar mas replicas.</p><p>-Porque te he extrañado cada instante de mi vida desde que te fuiste, pero no soy nadie, no soy nada, solo el dueño de una parcela de aceitunas, pero nada más, nada que pueda darte la vida que tu mereces.</p><p>No sabía lo que Radamanthys deseaba decirle, pero se sorprendió demasiado al sentir sus labios en los suyos, besándolo con fuerza, también pegándose a su cuerpo, suspirando poco después, recargándose contra su pecho.</p><p>-Odio ser hijo del emperador y odio mucho más a mi maestro, ese hombre horrible quiere domesticarme, hacerme dócil para él, pero nadie quiere escucharme, nadie quiere hacerme caso, solamente soy un omega, así que vine aquí, para recordar que no solamente soy eso, tal vez, para escucharlo.</p><p>Kanon acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, porque esa era la misma razón que uso en el pasado cuando se escapó, no solamente era un omega, era mucho más y podía llegar a realizar grandes proezas, siempre y cuando le dieran la libertad para eso.</p><p>-Eres mucho más que eso, eres Radamanthys, nunca lo vayas a olvidar, de acuerdo.</p><p>El muchacho rubio asintió, usando una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre le habían cautivado, que desde que era un niño le robaron el corazón, así que volvió a besarle, sosteniendo sus manos, para pegar su frente a la suya.</p><p>-Mi hermano ese dia me pregunto si te hubiera prometido que nos veríamos cuando fuéramos mayores, y aquí estamos, que si te hubiera prometido que escapariamos de Creta, los dos, para tener una vida, pero es una idea descabellada supongo, aunque si me gustaría eso.</p><p>Radamanthys lo empujo al interior de ese cuartito, besando sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con hambre, cayendo al suelo cuando las piernas de Kanon dejaron de responderle, el chico rubio sobre él, riendo quedito.</p><p>-Eso me gustaría, escapar contigo, pero le prometí a mi hermano regresar a casa antes de que ocurriera otro alboroto, antes de que ese senador se de cuenta de que me fui.</p><p>No sabía quién era ese senador, pero comenzaba a despreciarlo, porque su amado no tenía porqué ser un esclavo, ni aceptar a nadie con él, mucho menos a un viejo repugnante que apenas podría cumplir con sus deberes maritales, que destruiría el espíritu de su chico rubio, que le miraba con esos hermosos ojos amarillos.</p><p>-¿Quieres fugarte conmigo entonces?</p><p>Radamanthys asintió y ya tenía una idea, un plan que podrian realizar, solo tenían que ser precavidos, porque Sarpedón o Minos serian los herederos de su padre, los siguientes en el trono, el primogénito no lo entregaría, el otro lo haría por el precio correcto, debía huir antes de que su padre falleciera, en unos años, cuando mucho.</p><p>-Tengo una pequeña guardia, dos de esos soldados están a punto de retirarse, puedo mover algunas influencias para que tu tomes su lugar, eres fuerte, eres hábil, nadie lo notara.</p><p>Kanon acarició la mejilla del que sabía era su omega, sonriendo al pensar que se trataba de un muchacho realmente astuto, que le deseaba, si la mano que podía sentir entre sus ropas era una indicación, sonrojandose cuando ingreso entre su ropa, buscando su entrepierna, sin pudor alguno.</p><p>-¿Dijiste que eran dos puestos?</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, escuchando la respiración de Kanon, como iba en aumento, transformándose en pequeños jadeos, hasta que lo sostuvo de ambas manos, tenía que concentrarse.</p><p>-Lo son, uno sería para ti, el otro para tu hermano, si es uno de mis soldados y logramos lo que me propongo, tú serías mi alfa, tendrían que aceptarte como mi consorte, te darían tierras, las que por derecho de nacimiento son mías, tú podrías darle algunas a tu hermano y cuando mi padre muera, el valor que tiene ese noble, no será más que un recuerdo, si tu eres mi esposo, le dejaran desposar al omega que persigue, con el que se encuentra en un templo, en las sombras, como si fueran ladrones.</p><p>No podía creer lo que su pequeño le decía, con la frialdad con que lo hacía, mucho menos, la forma en la cual quiso acariciarle, encontrando esa actitud por demás seductora, era una criatura creada para seducirlo.</p><p>-Le pagué a algunas doncellas por esa información, para que los siguieran en la ciudad, ellas me han dicho todo esto, donde te encontrabas, pero no quise ir primero a tu granja, porque Gracchus lo sabria, así que vine aquí y los dioses nos han sonreído, al menos a mi.</p><p>Kanon como respuesta beso sus labios, seguro que tenía a Saga en la bolsa, el estaba desesperado por encontrar una forma de pagar la dote de su omega, del hijo del mercader, cuyo pretendiente decían era un hombre barbudo, un tullido por la forma en que caminaba, o decían que lo hacía, encorvado, siempre cubierto con una túnica que le llegaba hasta el piso, una criatura repulsiva, que nunca había visto al hermoso omega en persona, pero ya deseaba su mano.</p><p>-Tienes todo un plan.</p><p>Radamanthys de nuevo le beso, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, intentando seducirle como si fuera una criatura creada a partir del deseo, lamiendo la barbilla de Kanon, cuando este intentó apartarse para no caer presa de sus deseos impuros por el omega.</p><p>-Ese anciano jamás será mi dueño, lo juro por los dioses que nos miran, yo no tendré el destino de mi madre, eso nunca.</p><p>De su madre se decían muchas cosas, una de ellas que había sido seducida por Zeus en persona, de quien nacieron tres niños, pero para él eso no fue una seducción, fue una violación y la hermosa Europa había cargado con esa culpa, lo mismo dirían de su Radamanthys, que seguía intentando besarle.</p><p>-No tendrá mi virginidad, esa es mía y puedo entregarla a quien yo quiera y deseo que tu la tengas, Kanon, quiero a un hombre joven en mi cama, un hombre joven que me ve como yo, no como un omega, no como una cosa.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente para Kanon, no dejaría que ese senador le arrebatara su pureza a su pequeño, mucho menos que se desposara con él, así que realizaría lo que se le pedía, para tener la oportunidad de convertir a este omega en su esposo, tener hijos con él, envejecer con él, como se lo había imaginado.</p><p>-Un hombre joven que te ama y hará lo que sea para estar a tu lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Marisma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon a su corta edad no se había dado cuenta que había soñado con ese momento casi toda su vida, creyendo en los cuentos de dioses y espíritus, como le llamaba su hermano con burla, que le hacían creer que volverían a verse, al menos de reojo, pero aquí estaba él, su rubio, debajo de su cuerpo, mirándole con una intensidad que le hacía pensar en una criatura salvaje, en un cazador, no en una presa, que era como muchos describían a los omegas, pero el suyo era diferente a todos ellos. </p><p>-¿Estás seguro? </p><p>Tuvo que preguntarle, nunca querría hacer nada en su contra, porque ya pensaba que fue capaz de traicionarlo en algún momento de sus vidas, cuando le deseaba con locura, tal vez, podía decirse que le amaba, al menos a quien era debajo de todas esas reglas, a quien deseaba libre de cualquier atadura. </p><p>-¿Tu no lo estas? </p><p>Esa pregunta, esos ojos dolidos, esa expresión acongojada eran demasiado para él, así que empezó a descubrir lentamente la piel lechosa de su cuerpo, que era suave, tan tersa como un durazno, mucho más suave todavía. </p><p>-Claro que lo estoy, yo te deseo, desde el primer momento en que te vi lo hice. </p><p>Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo despojado de esas prendas, perdiéndose en la mirada de ese chico de cabello azul, que le enseñó la libertad por primera vez en toda su vida, a la que se había vuelto adicto, así como la presencia del otro, que eclipsaba a cualquier alfa que hubiera conocido. </p><p>-Si la vida fuera justa, tu serias senador, tu estarías vestido de oro, lo se, porque tu eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos alfas estúpidos que han tratado de ganarse mi atención. </p><p>Kanon empezó a despojarse él también de su ropa, seguro que si alguien lo veía desflorando al príncipe lo matarían, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, él quería estar con él, sentir su piel contra la suya, tomarse su tiempo, creyendo que tendrían que atesorar cada segundo a lado de su amante. </p><p>-Cuando sepan lo que estoy haciendo me matarán, pero es una muerte que acepto con gusto, porque tu lo vales, tú que eres más hermoso que cualquiera y que te mereces todo cuanto desees. </p><p>Radamanthys lo silencio con sus labios sobre los suyos, llevando sus manos a su espalda, que recorrió lentamente, abriendo las piernas, para hacerle un espacio entre estas, frotándose contra él, sin importarle nada más. </p><p>-No morirás, tú y yo tendremos hijos, seremos ancianos, envejeceremos en alguna playa no muy lejos de una casa, donde criaremos a nuestros descendientes, donde podremos perdernos en la historia, pero, no me importa la inmortalidad, si no estoy a tu lado. </p><p>Cuando le contó que se había enamorado como lo hizo, Minos le castigo, le regaño por eso, acusándolo de ser un muchacho tonto y confiado, pero no importaban sus palabras, sus decisiones, el amo la forma en que fue tratado, como Kanon le veía, como una persona, como su igual, no como una cosa que adornarias alguna parte de su casa o estudio. </p><p>-¿Acaso no quieres eso? </p><p>Kanon lamió el cuello de Radamanthys, deteniéndose en su yugular, donde dejó una pequeña mordida, acariciando sus caderas, sintiendo sus dedos recorriendo sus hombros, su lengua lamiendo su oreja, pidiendole un poco más de contacto. </p><p>-Por favor… </p><p>Susurro, sintiendo como Kanon empezaba a ingresar en su cuerpo, lentamente, usando su lubricación natural, arrebatandole fuertes gemidos, pues era su primera vez con un varón, con un alfa, era esa la primera ocasión que sentía el sexo de otro ingresar en su cuerpo, lentamente, para no causarle dolor, sin embargo, no era dolor aquello que sentía, sino un placer casi infinito. </p><p>-Kanon… </p><p>Beso sus labios, sin detener sus movimientos, ingresando en su cuerpo hasta que llego tan profundo como podía, jadeando cuando ese calor, esa humedad lo envolvió, acariciando la mejilla del menor, que le veía con una expresión de placer extremo, de lujuria. </p><p>-Se siente tan bien… </p><p>Lo hacía, se sentía bien, pero porque se trataba de su amado, del chico rubio, pues con los demás no sintió ese placer absoluto que embargaba su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la mirada amarilla, antes de empezar a danzar la más vieja de las danzas, moviéndose sobre él, escuchando más gemidos de sus labios. </p><p>-Si… asi es… </p><p>Radamanthys beso sus labios, cuando después de algunos minutos, se derramó en su interior, mordiendo su hombro, para no marcar su cuello, no quería que los descubrieran tan rápido. </p><p>-Te quiero Radamanthys, aunque suena como una mentira, yo te quiero. </p><p>Radamanthys despejo su largo cabello de su rostro, para besarle otra vez, gimiendo cuando salió de su cuerpo, acostándose a su lado, respirando hondo, apenas recuperándose de aquel placer tan exquisito. </p><p>-Yo te amo Kanon, tambien te quiero. </p><p>No tuvieron suficiente con esa única vez, así que habían hecho el amor en ese pequeño cuarto durante horas, tratando de ignorar los peligros y los abismos que les separaban, despidiéndose al amanecer, cuando Radamanthys tuvo que regresar a su hogar, en compañía de un muchacho de cabello blanco, que le observó fijamente antes de marcharse, rodeando los hombros de su omega, aunque no tuviera su mordida, apartandolo de él. </p><p>Kanon se esforzó demasiado para convertirse en un hombre de bien, en un soldado capaz, aprendiendo de los más ancianos, a cambio de oro, además, era muy inteligente, un genio adelantado a su tiempo, igual que su hermano, pero él era un poco más astuto, un poco más ambicioso, pues él quería desposarse con el hijo del gran Asterión que no veía el sufrimiento de su hijo menor en las horribles manos de ese anciano que deseaba desposar a su amado. </p><p>Pero el anciano se adelantó, lo atacaron entre todoterreno los guardias leales a Radamanthys, quienes fueron sus colegas, el oro pesaba mucho más que el honor aparentemente, después, fue lanzado al mar, para que los animales que allí habitaban dispusieran de él, creyendo que había muerto. </p><p>Solo que su desesperación le mantuvo con vida, trataba de regresar con su omega, de mantenerse vivo por el, sólo por él, comprendiendo bien lo que ese senador deseaba de su compañero, de su valiente príncipe. </p><p>Fue entonces que lo vio, unos ojos amarillos a lo lejos, una cosa se acercaba nadando hacia donde él se encontraba, una cosa que llegó demasiado rápido, cuyo ojo era del tamaño de un elefante, aunque tenía varios de ellos, el principal, de un color azul que nunca había visto, estaba enfocado en su cuerpo, tal vez su alma, porque sintió como sus tentáculos le elevaban en el agua que era tan oscura como el vacío del espacio. </p><p>-Siento tu desesperación… </p><p>Esa voz no podía ser otra cosa más que acuosa, lenta y al mismo tiempo profunda, un sonido que apenas podía entender, que rebotaba en su mente, como si se tratase de un eco, sintiendo como con sus tentáculos le sacaba del agua, tentáculos húmedos y fríos, como la piel de un pulpo, que iba recorriendo cada una de sus heridas, contandolas, tal vez. </p><p>-En este momento estás atrapado entre la vida y la muerte, en un lugar en el que solamente yo puedo habitar, en donde algunas almas humanas logran adentrarse, únicamente debido a su desesperación. </p><p>Kanon apenas podía mantenerse despierto y sabía que perdería la vida, pero, no quería irse dejando solo a su príncipe en las manos de ese senador, haciendo que la criatura sonriera con pesar, si eso era posible, mezclar esas emociones y verlas en una cabeza de algo que no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar. </p><p>-Tu amado tendrá una vida larga, eso puedo verlo, una vida fuera del plano mortal, lejos de los hombres, condenado a vagar eternamente, solo… juzgando las vidas de los muertos.</p><p>Para Kanon aquello era un castigo de los dioses, permanecer vivo, atrapado entre los dos mundos, en soledad perpetua, tenía que ser un castigo que su chico no se merecía, la criatura le veía atenta, esperando cualquier señal de que comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. </p><p>-Necesito un heraldo, una persona que me ayude a moverme en la tierra, pues yo estoy condenado a vagar en lo más profundo de los abismos, pero tu, si aceptas ser mi guia, tendras mi poder, mi cobijo, mi bendiciones, con eso podras recuperar a tu amado de las mismas garras de la muerte y protegerlo de este dios que le ha seleccionado como su esclavo. </p><p>La criatura le hizo ver lo que ocurría en ese momento con su omega, con Radamanthys, que estaba siendo sometido por el senador, el mismo hombre de cabello negro que vio en el callejón la primera vez que huyó con él, el que bebía de la botella sin preocupaciones, notando lo mismo que él, ese hermoso muchacho era un omega, deseandolo en ese momento, solamente porque podía, solamente porque se trataba de un dios. </p><p>-Que beberá de su vida como si se tratase de una botella de vino, para que al final, cuando haya tomado la última gota, lo descarte. </p><p>Kanon hizo acopio de su fuerza, intentando ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado débil, aún se ahogaba, su vida se estaba terminando, al mismo tiempo que su omega sufría en las manos de ese dios, que lo violaba, después de morder su cuello. </p><p>-¡Basta! ¡Dejame ayudarlo! </p><p>Esas horribles imagenes de pronto terminaron de presentarse ante sus ojos, pero le había visto, le había sentido, como necesitaba ayuda, como clamaba por él, lo necesitaba, lo amaba y no lo abandonaría. </p><p>Todo eso lo sabía la criatura que le sostenía entre sus tentáculos como si fueran los dedos de un gigante, una criatura infernal, que le otorgaria aquello que necesitaba, todo por ese omega, diría su hermano, pero el que dejara que su amado sufriera, el era diferente, a el no le importaba que tendría que hacer para estar con él, aunque le vendiera su alma a un demonio, o a una criatura como esta, recuperaría a Radamanthys. </p><p>-Te otorgare el poder que tanto buscas, lo que siempre has anhelado lo tendrás, de allí nacerán riquezas como nunca las has visto, de tu cosmos nacerán dioses de poder infinito y con tus propias manos, arrebataras a tu amado, al Wyvern de Hades, o al futuro consorte del dios del vino, para que sea tu compañero.</p><p>No deseaba que nadie más que él pudieran poseerle, o en realidad, acompañarle, no se lo merecían, porque sabía que nadie lo trataría como él, nadie le daría la libertad que tanto añoraba, que tendría a su lado y no podía dejar que su amado estuviera encerrado en el plano de la muerte, o encadenado a los pies del dios del vino. </p><p>Necesitaba poder, necesitaba oro, necesitaba todo lo que esa criatura le ofrecía, sin importar el precio, él necesitaba a su omega a su lado y solamente esa cosa de tentáculos ondulantes, de voz acuosa y de múltiples ojos, se lo entregaría. </p><p>-No, no, el es mío, es mío. </p><p>La criatura pudo reírse de su desesperación, aunque no estaba seguro, únicamente que conforme iba perdiendo la vida, cuando transcurrían sus últimos respiros, sintió como era transportado a su dimensión, escuchando el latido del corazón de la criatura que lo arrullaba entre sus brazos. </p><p>-Y no solo eso, tendrás conocimientos que te otorgarán la fuerza, la astucia, las armas para doblar la voluntad de los dioses a tu disposición, únicamente, si me sirves con lealtad, si te entregas a mi, si formas parte de mi. </p><p>Esa voz empezó a arrullarlo, como si se tratase del sonido del mar a lo lejos, dándole algo de paz, un sentimiento ajeno a cómo se sentía, al saber que su amado estaba en peligro. </p><p>-Lo haré, haré lo que me pidas. </p><p>Fueron sus últimas palabras, tratando de imaginarse el destino que su amado le contó, envejecer a su lado, o ser inmortal en su compañía, pero al final, cuando fuera lo que necesitaba ser, estar a su lado. </p><p>-Me complaces Kanon, tu decisión por sabia que sea, será grandemente recompensada. </p><p>Kanon abrió los ojos, sintiéndose flotar en esa misma sustancia, aturdido por esas imágenes, ese dolor que volvía a sentir, preguntándose si acaso Radamanthys recordaba todo eso, perdiéndose en la mirada de cinco ojos de la criatura. </p><p>-Tus logros me complacen grandemente Kanon, has sido un excelente heraldo y ha llegado el momento de que recibas tu recompensa. </p><p>Se preguntaba cuáles logros, no había triunfado en ninguna de sus empresas, al menos, las que el mismo se había propuesto, ni siquiera podía proteger a su familia, ni en el pasado, ni ahora, en el presente. </p><p>-¿De que estas hablando? </p><p>La criatura le enseñó una imagen por demás extraña, que apenas podía entender, pero de alguna forma, le lleno de placer, sintiendo la criatura moverse a su lado, observando como los sellos que le mantenían atrapado en esa dimensión iban desapareciendo poco a poco, solo quedaba uno, en el mismo cabo donde casi muere. </p><p>-¿Lo entiendes ahora? </p><p>Creía hacerlo, pero lo que más deseaba era saber cuando cumpliría con su promesa, darle poder, riquezas y conocimientos, pero la criatura de nuevo le mostró navíos hundidos llenos de joyas, un arma de color negro parecida a una guadaña y a su omega, sosteniendo su mano, sentado a su lado con una expresión de tristeza infinita. </p><p>-Déjame regresar con él. </p><p>La criatura seguía moviéndose en la nada con el último sello a punto de romperse, pero firme, atrapandolo en esa dimensión de sombras absolutas, esperando a que Kanon cumpliera su promesa. </p><p>-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. </p><p>¿Lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Liberarlo? ¿Acaso debía romper el último sello que le mantenía en ese sitio? </p><p>La criatura únicamente esperaba por lo que Kanon pensaba era su deber, nadando en la oscuridad, observándolo con sus ojos, haciendo que por un momento dudara de sus acciones. </p><p>-¿Porque dudas?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Tormenta.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys se mantenía junto a Kanon, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, escuchando los pequeños balbuceos de su pequeña, que se encontraba a su lado en la pequeña cuna que habían conseguido, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, el santo de piscis estaba a lado de su hermano, pero guardaba silencio, al mismo tiempo Minos trataba de convencerlo de que nada de eso había sido su culpa. </p><p>-Kanon es casi tan poderoso como Saga, algo como eso no lo detendrá tan fácilmente. </p><p>Eso pronunció Afrodita, tratando de brindarle apoyo a Radamanthys, únicamente porque se trataba del hermano de Minos y porque se suponía que él estaba protegiendo a su familia con sus plantas, sin embargo, por culpa de su celo, de su ataque, no logró ayudarle a ver lo que estaba pasando. </p><p>-Realizaremos una guardia para que nadie se le acerque a Kanon en lo que tarda en despertar. </p><p>Radamanthys asintió, quería estar solo, en compañía de su alfa inconsciente en esa cama, creyendo que el santuario se había sumido en el silencio, como siempre ocurría con los huracanes, presintiendo que pronto tendría una nueva visita. </p><p>-Shion y Dohko están interrogando a los bastardos que hicieron eso, tauro, aries y Aiacos están haciendo rondas, por el momento pareciera que todo está tranquilo. </p><p>Todo estaba tranquilo porque Dionisio sabía que estaba solo, pensaba que el temor lo venceria, que renegaria de Kanon, de su amor por él y que se atrevería a entregar a su pequeña a cambio de libertad, pero no peleaba con el porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque pensaba que lastimaria a su hija, que descansaba segura en su cuna, ajena a todo ese dolor. </p><p>-Quiero que tomen a Leviatán con ustedes, contigo, Minos, y si dejas que algo le pase, jamas te lo perdonare. </p><p>Pronunció seguro, besando la mano de Kanon que tenía algunos vendajes, pero no heridas de gravedad, lo que fuera que le hicieron fue un golpe psíquico, una técnica que destruye la mente o el cerebro de su contrincante, aunque su alfa era poderoso y seguramente despertaria dentro de poco. </p><p>-¿De que estas hablando? </p><p>Kanon levantó a su pequeña con todo el cuidado del mundo, para colocarla en los brazos de su hermano, que le veía sin entender su decisión, su presentimiento, el temor que anidaba en su corazón, ni mucho menos la seguridad, de saber que pronto empezaría su último encuentro con su enemigo, con ese que odiaba tanto. </p><p>-Vendrá, el vendra a burlarse de mí, no aguantara la tentación de hacerme ver que volví a matarlo. </p><p>Radamanthys hablaba bajito, notando la forma en que su pequeña se revolvía en los brazos de Minos, como si no quisiera quedarse con él, besando su frente, acariciando su cabeza, su cabello rubio, con una expresión decidida. </p><p>-Que volvi a ser derrotado. </p><p>Dionisio creía que Kanon le había abandonado, pero estaba seguro que luchaba para regresar a él, porque nunca dudaría de su amor, de su cariño por él y su afecto sin límites, de su fuerza, sin embargo, tampoco era una víctima, una presa, por lo que le enseñaría que no podía meterse con él, no de nuevo, no por su vida, por sus huevitos, por su Kanon. </p><p>-Eso es lo que yo haría, yo me burlaría de mi enemigo caído. </p><p>No tendría piedad, no demostraría ni clemencia, no la tuvo con Afrodita, ni con Deathmask, no la tuvo con muchos otros, así que, no esperaba recibirla, ni siquiera la merecía, por lo cual, lo mejor era actuar como si se estuviera enfrentando a alguien como él, no alguien como Kanon. </p><p>-Tal vez no es más que karma, un pago justo por todos mis actos ruines. </p><p>No era un filósofo, pero en ese momento estaba actuando como uno de ellos, perdiendo su tiempo hablando de tonterías, imaginando posibilidades, casi infinitas, todas las formas en que podía ser derrotado, sin embargo, tenía que recordarse que así no pensaba Kanon cuando ingresó en el Inframundo, cuando se quitó su armadura para matarlo, no pensó en la derrota, sólo en la victoria y eso debía hacer él también. </p><p>-Rada… </p><p>Minos trato de evitar que hiciera una locura, pero Radamanthys se negó a escucharlo, vistiéndose con su armadura, a la que llamó, porque sabía que aún tenía la bendición de su dios Hades, aun tenía su poder y debía proteger a su alfa, esta vez no podía dejarse derrotar, tampoco podía permitir que tocaran a su pequeña, por eso, su hermano debía cuidar de ella, mientras él se enfrentaba con Dionisio. </p><p>-¡Cállate! </p><p>Era la primera vez que Radamanthys le hablaba de esa forma, y era esa también la primera vez que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con Dionisio, cuando fuera a ellos, cuando acudiera a su habitación, para atormentarlo, hacerle creer que su alfa le había dado la espalda, que su derrota contaba como un abandono. </p><p>-No me ayudaste cuando te lo pedí, cuando te dije lo que planeaba, ahora lo único que te pido es que protejas a mi niña, porque yo voy a matarlo, sin importar lo que pase conmigo, yo voy a matarlo.</p><p>Minos comprendió en ese momento que su hermano no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás, así que asintió, acomodando a la pequeña en su regazo, comprendiendo que Afrodita no decía nada, porque no creía que fuera justo interponerse entre ellos, pero que a él si le hizo una promesa, ayudarle a cuidar a su familia. </p><p>-Ella es inocente, ella nunca ha lastimado a nadie y no merece pagar por mis pecados.</p><p>Radamanthys acarició la mejilla de su pequeña, como en una despedida, preparándose para cuando su enemigo llegara a reírse de su infortunio, a convencerlo de entregarse, de darle la espalda a su alfa, con la promesa de no matarlo, porque él era un cobarde, no se enfrentaría a su Kanon, pero si mandaría a más guerreros para eso, como ese bastardo de la cara marcada, ese maldito león, esos cobardes. </p><p>-Tampoco Kanon, pero el no me dejara solo, lo se, porque el es bueno y puro, él sigue siendo inocente, yo no. </p><p>No era un inocente y aun así Kanon le amaba, solo por eso debía protegerlo, de ser posible, vencer a Dionisio, que había detenido todos sus juegos, la locura, para cosechar sus primeros frutos, uno era su pequeña, el otro era el niño en su vientre, él mismo, una vida que destruiría hasta sus cimientos, si se lo permitía. </p><p>-Y debo protegerlo, porque soy su omega, porque soy su compañero, porque soy un guerrero, porque ya no voy a temerle más. </p><p>Radamanthys estaba decidido, así que les dio la espalda, regresando a su lugar, postrado en la cama de su alfa, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, besando el dorso de la misma, esperando que solo así Minos se marchara. </p><p>-Ahora váyanse, si ustedes están presentes, ese maldito no vendrá. </p><p>Afrodita colocó ambas manos en los brazos de Minos, para ayudarle a salir de allí, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba ofreciendo como sacrificio, para inmolarse con el dios que había lastimado a su compañero, justo lo que él haría, de estar Minos en peligro. </p><p>-Vámonos, Shura y Angelo me ayudaran a protegerla, no me dejarán solo, a mi, o a ti. </p><p>Minos simplemente lo hizo, simplemente se marchó, alejándose con la pequeña entre sus brazos, esperando que Radamanthys supiera que estaba haciendo, después de todos los años que habían existido, todas esas vidas, todos esos recuerdos. </p><p>-Estarán bien, algo como eso no puede derrotar a Kanon. </p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Porque atacaron a Kanon? </p><p>Shion trataba de comprender lo que estaban haciendo en ese templo, la razón detrás de esa actitud, observando a los dos guerreros amarrados con las cadenas de andrómeda, rodeados con las paredes de cristal de su alumno, tratando de mantenerlos prisioneros, quietos en ese sitio. </p><p>-Porque si él estuviera despierto, protegería a Radamanthys, evitaría que reciba su justo castigo. </p><p>El primero que respondió fue Ikki, con tanta seguridad que hizo que Shion sintiera piedad por su alumno, el primero de los tres niños que crió como propios, también por su omega, que parecía tenía demasiados enemigos. </p><p>-¿Que se supone que ha hecho Radamanthys? </p><p>Dohko esta vez fue quien preguntó, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando una respuesta de Ikki, que parecía odiaba al espectro, aunque nunca se habían enfrentado, sin comprender muy bien la razón de ello. </p><p>-Sus actos en la guerra fueron perdonados, como los pecados como la de todos los demás.</p><p>Saga fue quien dijo eso, seguro que Radamanthys, como él o su hermano habían sido perdonados, que no merecían ese castigo, esa cacería, porque no sabían muy que harían, si Ikki pensaba matar a su hermano, a su omega, solo por sus actos del pasado. </p><p>-¿Acaso no pueden olvidar el pasado?</p><p>No era el pasado lo que odiaba, sino el presente, como ese guerrero, ese omega, usando su cosmos, su poder, su masa física, había lastimado a Pandora, la había violado según sus propias palabras, según las marcas que pudo ver en su cuerpo y bien sabía que ese omega tan masculino, siempre estaba a sus pies, bien podía estar obsesionado de ella, por eso le lastimo, como solamente una criatura especialmente ruin haría.  </p><p>-Radamanthys atacó a Pandora, yo solo estoy defendiendo a mi dama. </p><p>Milo negó eso, porque simplemente no lo creía, había visto al espectro en compañía de Kanon, estaba obsesionado con él, estaba feliz de ser su amante, su compañero, además, era un omega, ellos pocas veces actuaban de la forma descrita y no creía que alguien que hubiera aceptado su amor, por el santo dorado que lo derrotó, pudiera ser capaz de semejantes actos, aun así, Ikki parecía estar seguro de eso. </p><p>-¿Si? ¿Es por eso que quisiste matar a Shun para quitarle a su omega?</p><p>Camus pregunto eso, porque tampoco creía que Radamanthys fuera capaz de lastimar a Pandora y en realidad creía que alguien, o algo, había prometido un jugoso pago por llevarle la cabeza del espectro, tal vez al mismo espectro y a su pequeña, recordando los mitos, como existían coincidencias entre las fábulas de criaturas robando niños, con la presencia de Dionisio en algunas zonas. </p><p>-Sigo siendo un alfa y Hyoga me deseaba, de eso estoy seguro.</p><p>Hyoga jadeo retrocediendo, con una expresión que claramente decía que eso no era cierto, que no lo deseaba, así que Camus rodeo sus hombros, para que pudiera sentir su protección, al mismo tiempo que Milo se adelantaba, como si fuera una barrera, protegiendo al cisne de la mirada cargada de lujuria del cisne. </p><p>-Mi alumno no te desea Ikki. </p><p>Pero Ikki no quiso escuchar sus palabras, observando fijamente a Hyoga, como si quisiera desnudarlo, mirándole de pies a cabeza, de una forma que aun su propio hermano encontró repulsiva y por un momento, quiso castigarlo, evitar que siguiera acosando a su omega. </p><p>-Radamanthys es un omega, está perdidamente enamorado de Kanon, es imposible que quisiera lastimar a Pandora, seguramente ella le hizo algo. </p><p>Saga repitió esa patraña para los oídos de Ikki, porque parecía que creían en la inocencia de esa bestia, cuando Pandora le dijo lo que había hecho, como la atacó en su cama, como ingreso en su cuerpo sin preparación, diciéndole lo mucho que le deseaba, y como ella lucha contra él, pero no pudo detenerlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de recibir su castigo, con ayuda del dios del vino, el traidor escapó a los brazos de Kanon, usando sus feromonas para seducirlo, y él creía cada una de esas palabras. </p><p>-¡Esa maldita vendió a mi hermano por una poción, por una botella que le daría belleza! </p><p>Esta vez fue Aiacos quien al escuchar esas mentiras, como parecían acusar a Radamanthys de haber atacado a Pandora, y como está fue quien ayudó a que le atacaran, perdió el control de sus emociones, ansioso por que todos comprendieran la verdad, como su pobre hermano había sido traicionado por la dama negra, que lo vendió por belleza, por algo que ya tenía de sobra, al menos, físicamente. </p><p>-¡Eso es una mentira, él violó a Pandora! </p><p>Ikki gritó desde su sitio en el suelo, rodeado por las cadenas de Shun, enfureciendo un poco más a Aiacos, quien casi salta en su dirección, para golpearle con fuerza, pero fue detenido por el gemelo de Kanon, que también encontraba esas palabras absurdas, porque a quien había violado era a Radamanthys, Dionisio, con ayuda de Pandora, lo sabía, porque así lo encontró su gemelo. </p><p>-¡Mentiroso! ¡Mi hermano es un omega! </p><p>Saga creía lo mismo que Camus, que Ikki trataba de justificar sus acciones como un acto noble, pero la verdad era que seguramente el dios del vino le había ofrecido al omega de su hermano, quien parecía no corresponderle, haciendo que se sintiera traicionado, enloqueciendo por culpa del vino, ya que Ikki era una buena persona, jamás diría o haría algo como eso. </p><p>-Yo no sabía nada de Pandora, ella es como todos los espectros y estaría mucho mejor muerta. </p><p>Esa crudas palabras, esa condena fue pronunciada por Aioria, que era el más tranquilo de los dos, quien se comportaba como si no comprendiera su actitud, pues, él estaba haciendo lo correcto. </p><p>-¿Aioria? </p><p>Aioros pronunció, tratando de acercarse a su hermano, pero Saga, o Arles, lo evito, fijando su vista en la de Aioria, quien le reconoció aun con esa fachada, sonriendo con burla, porque pensaba que pronto sería escuchado, que los demás comprenderían la importancia de sus acciones. </p><p>-El santuario se ha corrompido desde que esa pequeña bruja llegó a sus entrañas, desde que le dejaron ingresar, trayendo consigo a otros enemigos de la humanidad, no es cierto, Aioros. </p><p>Aioros negó eso, abrazando el brazo de Saga, quien entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo que Aioria sabía quién era él, quienes eran ellos, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender. </p><p>-La mocosa nacida del traidor y de ese espectro no es otra cosa más que Nyx, la noche, y debería ser destruida, si aún conservamos una pizca de honor. </p><p>Shion apenas comprendía lo pronunciado por Aioria, Dohko observó el suelo, preguntándose si eso era cierto, Aiacos parecía consternado, porque conocía a la pequeña, era una lindura, era una pequeña inocente, no podía estar hablando en serio. </p><p>-Pero Kanon lo evitaría, esta siendo manipulado por ese omega, por su propia niña, no es tan fuerte como para manipular a la noche y lo único que hacia era proteger al santuario. </p><p>Aioria seguía su discurso lleno de odio, lleno de rectitud para el, pero para los demás, apenas comprendían lo que trataba de hacer, porque parecía que su objetivo no era Kanon, ni siquiera Radamanthys, era la pequeña de un año. </p><p>-De esa forma Milo se dará cuenta que yo soy por mucho un mejor alfa que Camus, si logró librar al mundo de la odiosa presencia de esa entidad en el mundo mortal, esa niña de brazos, que crecerá para convertirse en un enemigo más, en otro dios oscuro, como Ares, como Hades, como Leviatán. </p><p>Los aludidos, menos Leviatán, se miraron por unos instantes, sintiendo como sus omegas daban un paso, como si quisieran servir de escudos humanos, al menos lo intentaron, porque Camus sostuvo los brazos de Hyoga, Saga se liberó de Aioros, negando eso, al mismo tiempo que Shion recordaba otros dos bebés que decían deberían matar, pero era un acto indigno, que ningún santo dorado haría jamás. </p><p>-Solamente estas diciendo locuras, absurdos, Aioria, has perdido la razón. </p><p>Aioros no podía creer que su propio hermano quisiera matar a una niña pequeña. </p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque estas tan nervioso querido hermano? </p><p>Aioria aun seguía firme, sin mostrar piedad, o cualquier clase de decencia, ni siquiera Dohko que por un momento pensó en matar a los gemelos estaba de acuerdo con esa acción en este momento, ya que no sabían si era cierto, ya que esa niña era inocente, ya que los gemelos fueron piezas clave para su victoria. </p><p>-Tu sabes que no miento y el patriarca sabe que lo mejor es matarla, antes de que crezca.</p><p>Shion escuchaba esas palabras, en silencio, sin comprenderlas, sin entender como Aioria, el santo que pensaba era él más puro de corazón de todos ellos, buscaba destruir a una niña, una pequeña indefensa. </p><p>-¡No pueden escuchar sus palabras! ¡Es solo una niña indefensa! </p><p>Aiacos esta vez gritó, mirandoles fijamente, tratando de comprender porque razón querian lastimar a una bebita de brazos, a un bebé, esperando que no quisieran escuchar a ese monstruo, se suponía que en el santuario había honor, había justicia. </p><p>-No lo es, es un monstruo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Huracán.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa voz femenina no era de otra persona más que de Pandora, que era acompañada por un ejército de soldados del Inframundo, quien posó sus ojos en todos los presentes, deteniéndose por momentos en Hyoga y después en Shun, cuyo color de ojos era diferente, respirando hondo, antes de dar un paso más en dirección de los presentes. </p><p>-Ella es Nyx, la noche, y he venido a brindarle mi ayuda al Santuario, a aclarar las mentiras que estos traidores han dicho. </p><p>Aiacos apretó los dientes y los puños, sin comprender cómo su señora podía ser tan malvada, como podía condenar con tanta facilidad a un bebe y como pudo vender a uno de ellos a un dios, por algo que ella tenía de sobra. </p><p>-No somos unos traidores, usted nos ha traicionado, aprovechando la ausencia de nuestro piadoso señor para usar a uno de nosotros como una moneda, venderlo por belleza, por juventud, cuando usted las tiene de sobra. </p><p>Pandora negó eso con una expresión que claramente decía que estaba mintiendo, llevando una mano a su pecho, desviando la mirada, para posarla en Ikki, de nuevo, quien estaba amarrado por su hermano, el envase de Hades. </p><p>-Lo ves Ikki, eso es lo que yo te decía, ellos creen todas las mentiras de ese traidor, que después de atacarme, de robarme toda clase de modestia y honor que pude conservar, intenta utilizar la nobleza del santuario a su favor, quiere proteger a esa cosa, que no es más que un monstruo, como él mismo, que me atacó. </p><p>De nuevo Aiacos apenas podía creer la facilidad con la cual Pandora mentia, acusando a su hermano omega de violarla, cuando él nunca se atrevería a levantar una sola mano en su contra, cuando daba su vida para protegerla y siempre estuvo enamorado de Kanon, de su alfa. </p><p>-Está mintiendo, ella esta mintiendo, mi hermano jamás le hubiera hecho daño, nunca la hubiera atacado, jamás y esa niña es una inocente, solo un bebé de brazos, una pequeña niña que no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie jamás. </p><p>Ikki trato de liberarse, romper las cadenas, pero Shun lo evito, ajustando sus cadenas para evitar que se moviera, que siquiera pudiera levantarse, escuchando la desesperación de Aiacos, como Pandora acusaba a Radamanthys de haberle atacado, de violarla, como buscaba matar a esa niña de brazos, que seguramente estaba con sus padres. </p><p>-¿Matarías a una niña pequeña sin mostrar piedad alguna? </p><p>Aiacos al escuchar a Shun, desvio su atención de ella, para enfocarla en el chico de cabello verde, acercándose a él, para pedirle piedad, por su hermano y por la niña, llamando la atención de Pandora, que no dejaba de ver al chico de cabello rubio, embarazado, que siempre estaba cerca del envase de su querido hermano. </p><p>-Te lo juro, se los juro, ella miente, Radamanthys no le ha hecho daño, porque eso significa traicionar al dios Hades y es un soldado leal, el más leal de todos, además, está enamorado de ese irresponsable, de Kanon, desde su primera vida lo ama, Hades lo sabe, lo comprende, porque es la clase de amor incondicional que le tiene a su primavera, a su Perséfone. </p><p>Hyoga les observaba perplejo, tragando un poco de saliva, sintiéndose identificado por esas palabras, Pandora lo noto en un instante, comprendiendo lo que sus ojos se negaban a ver, lo que los demás soldados de Athena se negaban a ver, ellos estaban enamorados, ese omega, ese omega era ella, era Perséfone, la maldita Perséfone, que se le había escapado durante esa vida. </p><p>-Pero Hades no está entre nosotros, el ha perdido la vida en la guerra y mi hermano sabría, que tan bajo ha caído su soldado más leal, por atreverse a mancillar mi cuerpo y sabría que esa niña crecerá para convertirse en nuestro enemigo. </p><p>Aiacos esperaba una palabra de su señor Hades, lo que fuera, que protegiera a su hermano de cualquier daño, a esa niña, porque los dos eran inocentes, pero también comprendía que no podía salir a la luz, porque era su enemigo y querrían matarlo, tendrían el derecho a hacerlo. </p><p>-Nadie va a lastimar a un bebé, a una niña de apenas un año, a ningún niño nacido en esta época de paz, no somos monstruos, no somos salvajes y no puedo juzgarlos, señorita Pandora, no se si dices la verdad o no, eso lo sabes tu y Radamanthys, pero esa niña, ella es inocente. </p><p>Shion hablo claro y fuerte, no podía juzgar a Pandora sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando, que había ocurrido en realidad, pero lo que si podía hacer, era condenar esa atrocidad, esa locura de lastimar a una niña pequeña, o a cualquier niño.</p><p>-Como todos los niños, cada uno de ellos es inocente y Leviatán está bajo mi cuidado, quien quiera lastimarla tendrá que enfrentarse contra mi. </p><p>Dohko al escuchar esa decisión, al ver como Shion defendia a esa pequeña sonrio, recordando cuando él quiso lastimar a Kanon y Saga, cuando se equivocó, creyendo que seguía siendo el mismo santo amable, el mismo compañero de armas, la misma persona de la que se enamoró en el pasado. </p><p>-También tendrán que enfrentarse a mi, nadie lastimara a ningún niño del santuario o fuera de este, eso es lo que nuestra diosa querría y es en eso en lo que creemos. </p><p>Aiacos suspiro aliviado, notando como los otros santos, aquellos que estaban controlando al león y al fénix, aunque en realidad debería decir al Bennu por el cambio en el color de la armadura, antes de que le abandonara, por obra del cosmos de su dios Hades, estaban de acuerdo con ellos, con los más viejos, no lastimarian a Leviatán y no tomarian una sola decisión hasta no hablar con su hermano, el podria decirles que ella mentía, que Pandora estaba mintiendo. </p><p>-Y tú qué dices, mi querido hermano, también defenderas a esa niña, a ese traidor o me protegerás, como yo siempre te he protegido a ti. </p><p>Pandora respondió, esperando que Hades dejara esa fachada de inocencia, que saliera de una buena vez, esperando que sus temores no fueron una mentira, que ella no hubiera regresado, porque ya había sido relegada demasiadas veces, mandado lejos de su hermano, todo por Perséfone y su cabello dorado. </p><p>-O tal vez me des la espalda, para proteger a tu primavera, que ya está embarazada, o debería decir, embarazado, querido hermano. </p><p>E inmediatamente atacó a Hyoga con su tridente, tratando de encajarlo en su cuerpo, siendo protegido por Milo y Camus, quienes eran sus padres, pues ellos le habían criado, no obstante, Hades no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada, sin defender a su primavera y usando sus cadenas, que tenían un brillo negro, le arrebató el tridente, apartandolo de sus manos. </p><p>-No le harás daño. </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys aguardo pacientemente por la llegada del dios del vino a su habitación, aun sosteniendo la mano de Kanon, confiando en que Minos podía proteger a su sobrina, a su pequeña, que en ocasiones había sido atendida por él, así como por Aiacos y Violate, siendo esta una forma en que el menor de los tres, trataba de convencer a su compañera de alejarse unos meses del Inframundo, hacer su propio intento por tener un hijo propio, pero él esperaba que ella le dijera lo que deseaba, pues su lealtad era tal, que si le pedía un niño, lo haría, porque él se lo solicitaba no porque ella lo quisiera. </p><p>Minos estaba acompañado de un omega, esa rosa era uno de los suyos, quién sabía le dijo que deseaba un alfa, un uke, o algo así dijo, una idea que le pareció graciosa, porque nadie se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera a los ojos y creía, como Aiacos, que era una buena señal, que su hermano ignorara esa presentación, porque de lo contrario, estaría muerto y ellos en peores problemas. </p><p>-Te vestiste para mi Radamanthys, como una novia en el altar. </p><p>Pronunciaron con delicadeza, una figura que avanzaba con paso lento hasta donde él se encontraba, deteniéndose a los pies de su cama, con las manos detrás de la espalda, ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. </p><p>-Supongo que estás listo para entregarte a mi, ya que te han olvidado, tu alfa te ha dado la espalda. </p><p>Radamanthys beso la mano de Kanon una última vez, acariciando su mejilla, negando eso, levantándose de su asiento, para mirarle fijamente, comprendiendo que no era más poderoso que él, no si no se robaba el cosmos de su pequeña, que podía matarlo, podía destruirlo si usaba su cosmos y su esperanza, que había encontrado, gracias a su hermoso alfa, que se encontraba a su lado, que no lo abandonaría de nuevo a la soledad. </p><p>-¿Por eso aun sigo aqui? ¿Por eso piensas que te daré a mi pequeña? </p><p>Radamanthys empezó a elevar su cosmos, caminando en dirección de su pesadilla, que ahora se veía mucho menos impresionante, ya que no le tenía miedo y solo le veía como lo que era, como una piltrafa, como un remanente del pasado más remoto. </p><p>-Por eso crees que yo en mi desesperación te entregaré la vida de mi hija, el regalo de Kanon hacia mi… </p><p>Radamanthys era un omega, eso era cierto, pero también era un guerrero, también había sido aceptado por su alfa, que no le importaba su pasado, sino su presente, solo su presente y su futuro, que compartirian en el futuro, ya no era un príncipe sin cosmos, ni esperanza, ya no era un soldado de Hades nada más, ahora se trataba de un guerrero, de un omega que había dado a luz, que se sentía orgulloso de eso, que era amado por quien amaba, por quien deseaba, asi que tenia mucho por lo que luchar, mucho por lo que seguir. </p><p>-Que correre asustado y te daré por mi propia voluntad la vida de mi pequeña, porque tan solo soy un omega estúpido al que te aseguraste de inculcarle miedo. </p><p>Dionisio no se movía, ni decía nada, solo se mantenía escuchando sus palabras, muchos pensarían que se trataba de un dios, que podía destruir al omega en esa habitación, sin embargo, era porque como Radamanthys lo suponía, él con cada minuto que pasaba iba perdiendo su poder, su fuerza. </p><p>-Me he dado cuenta, con esta último golpe, que tu estás asustado, que le tienes miedo a un combate real, con alguien que tenga la fuerza de Kanon, porque huyes de él como el maldito cobarde que eres, pero, sabes una cosa, yo soy casi tan fuerte como mi alfa y te matare. </p><p>Ya podía pelear con su cosmos elevado, ya podía vengarse de su pesadilla, que retrocedio cuando elevando su cosmos, lo atacó, usando su fuerza física, su poder, sus técnicas aprendidas durante vidas enteras, usando su odio, su esperanza, sin temor a lastimar a su pequeña niña, a su tesoro que protegida en los brazos de su hermano, estaba fuera del alcance de sus técnicas, de su batalla. </p><p>-¡Te enseñaré el significado del verdadero terror! </p><p>*****</p><p>Pan sintió el estallido de cosmos con una mueca de disgusto, porque eso no debería pasar, Dionisio había aterrorizado a ese omega lo suficiente como para que les entregara a esa niña sin problemas, no para que peleara contra él. </p><p>Si asistía en su ayuda lo matarían, si no lo hacía, matarían a Dionisio, y sin su aliado, el toro donde fabricaban el vino en su templo dejaría de funcionar, ya no podían hacer más vino y beberlo para recuperar su poder.</p><p>-Maldito omega. </p><p>Lo necesitaba, se dijo, no deseaba dejarlo solo, porque se aburriría mucho sin él, sin su compañía y sobretodo, ya no habría más vino.  </p><p>-Maldito estupido. </p><p>Comprendiendo que la rosa tenía al bebé en sus brazos, en compañía del alfa de cabello blanco, así como los otros dos, el albino y el de cabello negro, pero existía otro niño que podían tomar, otra pequeña uva que casi logra poseer, si no fuera por ese feo gigante. </p><p>-Ese mocoso me servirá de momento. </p><p>Pronunció, empezando a buscar al niño de cabello castaño, que estaba en compañía de ese omega, la pequeña uva de lemuria, que daría un vino perfecto y ya sabía quien podía ayudarle a buscarla.</p><p>-Tráeme al niño de lemuria al templo de Dionisio, a cambio tendrás a tu amado señor encadenado en tu cama, Dionisio te lo entregara sin problemas. </p><p>El guerrero de cabello rosa asintió, partiendo en búsqueda del niño lemuriano, seguro de que podría derrotar al gigante de cabello café, a cambio de que le regresaran a su amado señor, que se negaba a ver su amor, su deseo por el. </p><p>-Debes darte prisa, de lo contrario, dejaras de existir antes de que puedas poseer su dulce cuerpo. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Te ves muy hermoso con esa niña en tus brazos. </p><p>Pronunciaron de pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes en ese templo, especialmente la del alfa de cabello blanco, que no había dejado a la pequeña, ni un solo instante, quien arqueó una ceja, sonriendo. </p><p>-A lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchos hijos, pero, soy un alfa y generalmente los omegas, son aquellos que dan a luz… </p><p>Shura mantuvo la calma, aunque sonrió, esperando la respuesta de Afrodita, Angelo comenzó a reírse, pensando que pronto su amigo de la infancia le diría a Minos, que el no era material para eso, pero la rosa, en vez de molestarse, solamente se sonrojo, desviando la mirada. </p><p>-Y confieso que al verla, me gustaria tener mi propio tallo, mi propio brote… o tal vez un huevo… </p><p>Minos podía sentir el cosmos de su hermano arder, pero su deber no era interponerse en su batalla, solo defender a su pequeña y eso estaba haciendo, con ayuda de tres guerreros más, quienes también estaban demasiado tensos, porque sabían que se estaban sucediendo los combates. </p><p>-¿Quieres socorrerlo? </p><p>Minos negó eso, su deber era proteger a su sobrina, a su pequeña, aunque tambien temia por la seguridad de su hermano. </p><p>-No quiere que Leviatán corra peligro, así que no debo ir, no es seguro para ella.</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys sostenía su brazo, apretando sus dientes con furia, mirando fijamente al dios del vino, que también estaba malherido, que le veía en silencio, esperando algún golpe del omega, actuando como si estuviera a punto de ganarle, sintiendo los estragos del uso excesivo de su cosmos, comprendiendo que su apariencia iba decayendo, regresaba a ser un anciano, aquel que el espectro odiaba tanto. </p><p>-Soy un dios, no puedes derrotarme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Cambió.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No eres más que un mal recuerdo. </p><p>Fue su respuesta, antes de volver a golpear a su enemigo, con el puño cerrado, lanzandolo lejos, volando para caer sobre él, sus pies juntos, pisando su cuerpo usando su peso, su fuerza física y su cosmos. </p><p>-¡Que voy a destruir!</p><p>Escuchando un quejido que le hizo sonreír, sosteniéndolo del cuello, para que pudiera observar sus ojos, como ya no le temía, ya no era más ese fantasma de su pasado que le torturaba en sus recuerdos. </p><p>-¿Esto lo haría cualquier omega senador Gracchus? </p><p>Le pregunto con una sonrisa, esperando que el temor de su mayor miedo comprendiera que sería destruido, por un omega, el mismo omega que pensaba podía poseer, como si fuera un simple objeto. </p><p>-¿Está listo para ser asesinado? </p><p>Dionisio estuvo a punto de suplicar por su vida, sosteniendo la muñeca de Radamanthys, que lo elevaba en el aire, asfixiándolo levemente, debido a su propio peso, cuando, repentinamente una música molesta, mucho más que las notas de Orfeo, llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. </p><p>-Pan… </p><p>El sátiro ingreso tocando su flauta, esperando lastimar al omega, que sacudió su cabeza, liberando un poco el cuello de su amigo y aliado, quien lo atacó con su cosmos, utilizando la sorpresa, la música de la flauta de Pan. </p><p>-Te tardaste demasiado… </p><p>Pronunció molesto, viendo como Radamanthys, como todos los demás, sostenía sus oídos, sintiendo un dolor que debía ser aterrador, pero parecía que apenas lo aturdía, porque Radamanthys era un guerrero que no gustaba de la música, o tal vez, que tenía una protección natural contra ella, no importaba realmente, solo que la música no lo dañaba como debería. </p><p>-¿Te molesta esta música Radamanthys? </p><p>Gracchus se acercó al espectro, para golpearlo, utilizando la ventaja que Pan le había otorgado, no obstante, Radamanthys abandonó sus oídos, para seguir peleando contra él, cometiendo algunos cuantos errores, recibiendo mucho más daño. </p><p>-¡De todas formas te matare! </p><p>Gritó, golpeando su mejilla, sintiendo unos cuernos encajarse en su espalda, eran los del dios Pan, que lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza que sus piernas, su cuerpo, podía propinarle a otro, atacando como si fuera una cabra, lanzandolo lejos, con los dos tajos en su costado. </p><p>-Espero que eso te guste, omega. </p><p>Dionisio quiso acercarse de nuevo al omega en el suelo, que le miraba fijamente, con una extraña expresión, porque ese no era miedo, ni terror, tampoco sumisión, era odio, era seguridad, era una expresión que claramente le decía que lo pagaría con su vida. </p><p>-De aqui tu no saldras vivo. </p><p>Radamanthys se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo su costado, apretando los dientes, dejando que un poco de sangre cayera, esperando que ninguno de sus órganos vitales fueron lastimados, mucho menos estos dedicados a dar vida, llevando su mano a su cuerpo. </p><p>-¡Maldito! </p><p>Pronunció con los dientes apretados, observando como Dionisio no parecía preocupado, ni siquiera un poco, por el hijo que llevaba en su cuerpo, haciéndole ver que no era suyo, de allí, que el dios no se preocupara por su vida, porque le perdiera cuando apenas estaba formándose. </p><p>-¡No es tuyo, mi hijo no es tuyo, es de Kanon, lo se, es de Kanon! </p><p>Radamanthys volvió a atacar al dios del vino, golpeando su rostro, esquivando un golpe de Pan, que intento dañarlo, comprendiendo que debían huir, especialmente, cuando ese cosmos empezó a elevarse, una energía que le hizo sentir terror. </p><p>-¡Debemos irnos Dionisio! ¡Debemos irnos ya! </p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran huir, al menos, el dios del vino, sintieron ese golpe aterrador, viendo como el hombre que estaba en cama, encajaba su brazo en el pecho del dios del vino, liberando su cosmos, su poder, que empezó a inundar el cuerpo del dios, una marea negra que iba destruyendo su cuerpo, lentamente. </p><p>-No toquen a mí omega… </p><p>Radamanthys le veía en silencio, como el cuerpo de Dionisio empezó a quebrarse, como si estuviera hecho de piedra, hasta que de pronto, como si fuera una estatua de hielo, estalló, desapareciendo en cenizas. </p><p>-Nadie tocara a mi familia. </p><p>Pan al ver como destruian a su amigo, retrocedió presa del terror, para empezar a correr, huyendo, aprovechando la sorpresa de Radamanthys, así como el terror en el rostro de Kanon, al ver que su omega sangraba de su vientre, de su estómago, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. </p><p>-¡Radamanthys! </p><p>El espectro le rodeo con desesperación, apretándose contra su cuerpo, sonriendo al ver que había despertado, que su alfa regresaba a él, que por fin lo recuperaba, aunque seguía sangrando, despues de ser atacado por la espalda, sintiendo que la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a debilitarlo, cayendo en los brazos de Kanon, esperando que su pequeño no hubiera muerto. </p><p>-Lo siento… </p><p>*****</p><p>Con la muerte de Dionisio el vino dejó de funcionar, cada uno de los juerguistas empezaba a pensar con claridad, sin recordar sus acciones, llevando su mano a su cabeza, aturdidos, preguntandose en muchos casos, que estaban haciendo, porque estaban en ese sitio de todos los demás. </p><p>Pan estaba asustado, sabía que no podía fabricar más vino, que no podía recuperarse de su debilidad, no sin su viejo amigo, aun asi, trato de huir, llegar a su templo, esperando que ese niño, esa pequeña uva fuera capturada, necesitaban de su vida, de su cosmos. </p><p>El sátiro, el viejo dios, se detuvo a la mitad del santuario, con una sonrisa, escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, que reconocería en cualquier sitio, en cualquier lugar, riendose, porque estos pasos estaban solos, no lo acompañaba su alfa, el dios de la guerra. </p><p>-Tanto me has extrañado, que has venido a verme… mi dulce arquero. </p><p>Aioros escapó del cuidado de su alfa, cuando Shun utilizó un cosmos oscuro, sintiendo la presencia de Pan en ese sitio, siguiéndolo cuando intentó escapar de la ira de Kanon, que cargaba al espectro malherido. </p><p>-No soy tu dulce arquero, yo le pertenezco a Saga o Arles, pero no a ti. </p><p>No podía dejar que su miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo, de su mente, pero si su odio, el desprecio que sentía por Pan, quien había destruido su vida, al menos, eso pasaba en sus constantes pesadillas, en sus malos sueños. </p><p>-Y ahora que tu amigo a muerto, me pregunto, puedes defenderte sin un dios protegiendo tus espaldas. </p><p>Aioro elevo su cosmos, furioso, pero tranquilo, pensando por primera vez en toda su vida, la manera de matar a su enemigo de tal forma que sufriera lo máximo posible, que le pidiera piedad, antes de que se la otorgara. </p><p>-Creo que es momento de empezar a correr. </p><p>Le informo con demasiado frialdad, riendose al ver su expresión de terror profundo, mirándole correr, como hace muchos siglos el también corrió, tratando de escapar, pero siendo capturado, después de ver la sangre de Saga, de su Saga derramada en el suelo, comprendiendo que lo habían matado. </p><p>-Mataste a Saga y eso no podré perdonarlo nunca.</p><p>Tal vez, eso era lo que más le dolía, que hubieran asesinado a Saga, su Saga, para llegar a él, para violarlo y obligarlo a tener el hijo que deseaba darle a su alfa, cuya muerte, creía, era responsabilidad del príncipe de Creta, por enredarlos en sus mentiras. </p><p>-Todo esto es culpa suya, pero tú serás quien pague por eso, por dañar a mi alfa, por dañarme a mi, por todas esas vidas perdidas, pero sobretodo, por subestimarme. </p><p>Aioros encendió su cosmos y entonces, empezó la cacería. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebarán estaba realizando una de las primeras guardias, en compañía de su pequeño, que trataba de serle útil, siguiendo sus pasos, aunque él deseaba que se mantuviera bajo techo, en donde se encontraba Mu, porque él era por mucho más fuerte. </p><p>-Me gusta estar contigo, siempre me ha gustado, eres más amable que Mu, pero no le digas que te dije. </p><p>Aldebaran sonrió, negando eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, sintiendo ese cosmos corrompido, antes de que pudiera responderle a Kiki, llevándolo a sus espaldas, para protegerlo de ese poderoso golpe, esa técnica que casi lo derriba. </p><p>-¡Quedate atras de mi Kiki! </p><p>Lo que veían sus ojos era demasiado extraño, demasiado desagradable como para comprenderlo, observando como un espectro de cabello verde, cubierto de heridas, de hematomas y otras marcas demasiado desagradables. </p><p>-¿Que demonios? </p><p>Kiki aunque se trataba de un aprendiz que había participado en varias guerras, se sostuvo del cuerpo de Aldebarán al verle, porque parecía un espectro que hubiera sido regresado a medias, una criatura desagradable a la vista. </p><p>-¿Qué es eso Aldebaran? </p><p>El toro no lo sabía, pero mantuvo a su pequeño a sus espaldas, elevando su cosmos, para apartarlo de aquella criatura tan desagradable a la vista, después de enfrentarse a Radamanthys, después a Aiacos, su cuerpo despertado a medias, porque Pandora carecía de las cualidades de su hermano, no podía repararse y al carecer de vida, las heridas, no cicatrizaban como lo harían con cualquier otro guerrero. </p><p>-No lo se, pero mantente apartado, Kiki. </p><p>Kiki asintió, notando como la criatura, cuyos ojos estaban demasiado pálidos, le observaba, como si quisiera hacerle daño, como si quisiera matarlo, asustandose un poco más. </p><p>-Dame a ese niño. </p><p>Aldebaran negó eso, no le daría a su niño, a ningún niño, pero sobretodo al suyo, que sabía estaba asustado, pero él podía defenderlo, podía encargarse de su seguridad, pues era un soldado de Athena, un santo dorado. </p><p>-No importa, de todas formas iba a matarte. </p><p>Inmediatamente atacó, usando sus garras, su velocidad, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada de Aldebarán, cuya guardia siempre había sido de las mejoras y en ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, era sin duda, quien hacía más daño. </p><p>-Nadie tocara a mi pequeño. </p><p>*****</p><p>La muerte de Dionisio en manos de Leviatán, que no era otro más que Kanon, no pasó desapercibida, porque inmediatamente cada uno de los poseídos empezó a toser, a devolver el vino que lastimaba sus cuerpos, cada alfa y beta. </p><p>Expulsando un líquido negro, que se evaporó en el suelo, cada uno en mayor, o menor medida, desde Shion, hasta Ikki, solamente Dohko, Saga, Kanon y Shun eran inmunes a eso, todos los demás, aun Camus o el mismo Minos, se vieron envenenados por ese vino. </p><p>Dohko supuso que eso había sido todo, en lo que ellos trataban de controlar a esos dos guerreros, a Ikki y a Aioria, obtener información, alguien más había asesinado a Dionisio y esperaba que también a Pan. </p><p>Shion sostenía su cabeza con algo de dolor, tratando de pensar con claridad, observando con horror, como Shun en ese momento tenía cabello negro y una expresión desalmada, a su lado, Saga de nuevo portaba cabello gris con ojos rojos, viendo que su amado no estaba presente, tratando de seguirle, pero fue detenido por la mirada de cada uno de los presentes, quienes sabían de quién se trataba. </p><p>Y el cosmos que sintieron antes de que esa locura terminara, no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar, era el cosmos de Kanon, de Leviatán, que se movía en su dirección, con Radamanthys en sus brazos, buscando a su pequeña. </p><p>Ikki llevó su mano a su cabeza, quejándose, recordando pocos sucesos de aquella batalla, de ese enfrentamiento, pero lo suficiente para saber que le había tratado de hacer daño a Shun, también a Hyoga, el omega que tanto amaba. </p><p>Recordando que Pandora le dio una botella de vino y entonces, todo se puso borroso, demasiado extraño para comprenderlo, mirándola fijamente, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí. </p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que he hecho? </p><p>Pandora maldijo, porque no esperaba que Ikki despertara de su letargo con tanta facilidad, retrocediendo al notar el enojo de su hermano, que tuvo que usar su cosmos, para defender a su omega, que seguía siendo sostenido por Camus, protegido por Milo, pero esta vez de él, todo gracias a ella. </p><p>-¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? </p><p>Pregunto, liberándose de las cadenas, observando a su hermano, con esa apariencia, como si fuera el mismo Hades, otra vez, quien respiraba hondo, pensando en la forma de atacarlos, para llevarse a su cisne con él. </p><p>-¿Shun? </p><p>De nuevo toda su atención estaba fija en su hermano, en su pequeño hermano que casi asesina, para quitarle a su omega embarazado, actos que no comprendía en ese momento, actos que encontraba aberrantes. </p><p>-Lo siento… siento lo que he hecho. </p><p>Arles comenzó a reírse, suponiendo que ya no tenía ningún motivo para esconderse, pensando en la manera de salir de allí, buscar a Aioros, cuyo cosmos podía sentirlo elevarse, no con miedo, sino con odio, uno tan grande que heló su sangre, porque no sabía que su arquero podía sentirse de esa forma. </p><p>-No me importa Ikki, lo único que me importa es mi primavera, mi dulce Hyoga, mi esposo, con el beneplácito de sus padres. </p><p>Shion apenas se atrevía a moverse, pero fue Dohko quien trato de dar un paso en su dirección, para calmarlo, sintiendo el cosmos de Hades en todo su esplendor, atacandolos con este, apartandolos a todos, aun a su omega, que sostuvo entre sus brazos, para llevarselo consigo, dándole la orden a sus espectros de atacar el santuario, únicamente para tener tiempo de marcharse. </p><p>-¡Sabía que solo mentias cuando decias que estabas curado! </p><p>Era Aioria, quien pronunció esas palabras, atacando a Arles, que lo rechazó de un solo golpe, pues se trataba de un dios, uno enamorado de su hermano, su armadura cambiando por aquella del dios de la guerra, riéndose de la expresión del joven castaño. </p><p>-Si lo sabias, debiste hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde. </p><p>Sin mas, se marcho, usando sus alas, para buscar a su omega, cuyo cosmos furioso le indicaba hacia dónde debía dirigirse, su odio le indicaba el camino. </p><p>-Al menos, no habrá niños desaparecidos. </p><p>Pronunció Dohko, tratando de mantenerse calmado, observando como Mu, parecía distante, tanto como Shion, que no respondió sus palabras, dándole la espalda, alejándose con un paso lento, planeando la ofensiva, como siempre supo que pasaría. </p><p>-No debí haberme emocionado… </p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, al terminarse el cosmos de Dionisio que mantenía a Valentine de pie, con un poco de cosmos prestado de Pandora, quien había sido despreciada por su hermano, el cuerpo del traidor, empezó a quedarse sin energía, empezó a morir lentamente, aunque, parecía estar a punto de triunfar, de ganarle al gran toro, que le vio retroceder, para simplemente, con demasiado facilidad, caer al suelo, como un juguete cuya batería se ha terminado. </p><p>-¿A sido derrotado? </p><p>Preguntó Kiki, viendo como Aldebarán destruía su cuerpo, escuchando unos pasos, los de Mu, que al sentir el cosmos del toro, pero en especial de Kiki, quiso ver que estaba pasando, pero, su actitud era diferente, distante. </p><p>-¿Que ocurrio aqui? </p><p>Kiki no entendió ese cambio en su tono de voz, porque le gustaba mucho más el nuevo, sin embargo, no supo qué responderle, cuando Aldebarán, acaricio su cabello, para marcharse en silencio, siendo ignorado por Mu, que parecía demasiado distante. </p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando? </p><p>Mu no le respondió, simplemente se marchó en silencio, esperando que lo siguiera, pero Aldebarán si sabía lo que pasaba, esa locura, esa enfermedad, por fin se había terminado, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. </p><p>-Un dios oscuro ha muerto, pero tres se han levantado en su lugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Venganza.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aioros se deba cuenta que le temía a Pan por sus recuerdos del pasado, por todo el dolor sufrido en sus manos, pero que ahora, al comprender que tenía cosmos recorriendo su cuerpo, que era tan fuerte como Saga y que su alfa estaba seguro, porque se trataba del dios de la guerra, porque estaba decidido, quería estar con él, sin importar lo que pasará en el futuro. </p><p>Y porque deseaba vengarse, deseaba que pagarán por el dolor de esa vida, de varias vidas en realidad, por tener que verle morir en más de una ocasión, pero, como pensaba que no podía vengarse del que inicio todo ese dolor, que era Radamanthys, porque su alfa, Kanon lo protegía de cualquier peligro. </p><p>Pan tendría que sufrir por los tres, y no negaba que no le molestaba la idea de hacerlo sufrir, de golpear su cuerpo, de llenarlo de flechas, para que comprendiera bien, la clase de dolor que sintió al ver a su alfa morir frente a sus ojos. </p><p>Aioros disparó en dirección del cielo cuando dio con Pan, que aun trataba de huir, con una expresión serena, esperando por escuchar un grito de dolor cuando la primera flecha empezó a caer, como una lluvia, sobre el cuerpo de la criatura que huía como un cobarde. </p><p>Pan sintió la primera flecha dorada clavarse contra su espalda, seguida de varias más, quejándose, cayendo de rodillas, para voltear, observando al hermoso arquero, ese omega que le temía, con una expresión serena, la clase de expresión que usa un soldado en un campo de batalla. </p><p>-Pensaste que siempre te tendría miedo, que huiría de ti o caería de rodillas, pero, los dioses se han apiadado de mí, la noble Athena me ha seleccionado como uno de sus guerreros de justicia y estoy seguro que me agradecerá el destruirte con mis flechas.</p><p>Pan se arrancó una de las flechas de su espalda, para lanzarla al suelo y elevar su cosmos, como nunca había hecho, no desde que conoció a Dionisio y otros seres poderosos, usando su cosmos para él. </p><p>-Te arrancaré esa insolencia junto con tu lengua y tus ojos, maldito omega. </p><p>Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, creciendo de tamaño, cubriéndose de pelo, negro, sucio, como el de un animal abandonado, sus cuernos también se retorcieron, sus dientes afilados sobresalian de un hocico afilado, como de un mandril, sus manos antes humanas, se veían como garras afiladas, sus pezuñas cambiaron de color por un negro profundo, Pan después de miles de años, presentaba su dantesca apariencia, todo por culpa de un omega. </p><p>-Y aunque corras y huyas, yo te destruiré, te haré suplicar piedad, pedirme perdón, suplicar por ser mi omega y por entregarme a cada uno de los cachorros que nazcan de tu cuerpo. </p><p>Aioros solamente mostró desagrado, porque le encontraba mucho más repugnante que antes, una masa de músculos, pelo y cuernos de al menos unos tres metros, con ojos amarillos, que brillaban en la oscuridad, una criatura deforme, monstruosa, que no le causaba miedo, solo asco. </p><p>-Eres mucho más feo de lo que pensé, pero, yo no te tengo miedo y nunca más te tendré miedo.</p><p>Aioros vestía su armadura y elevaba su cosmos, preparándose para el golpe que vendría de la criatura que se lanzó en su contra con un retumbar del suelo, con las flechas doradas aún clavadas en su espalda, esquivando el primer golpe, sosteniéndose de sus cuernos, para subir sobre su espalda y después, saltar hacia atrás, apartándose de la bestia, que de nuevo se lanzaba contra él. </p><p>-Pero antes de arrancarte la lengua y los ojos para quitarte esa rebeldía tan molesta, te arrancaré gritos de placer, volveré a preñarte. </p><p>Como respuesta, una criatura alada se estrelló contra Pan, lanzandolo lejos, para después, sosteniendo uno de sus cuernos, azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo, como si fuera un saco de carne, clavando su cuerpo en varios cráteres que se iban formando. </p><p>-Saga, sabía que vendrías, mi alfa. </p><p>Saga colocando un pie en el cuello de Pan, tiró de uno de sus cuernos, para arrancarselo con sus propias manos, riendose al escuchar el grito de dolor de su enemigo y como Aioros simplemente se limitaba a observar esa batalla, con el debilitado dios antiguo. </p><p>-Pero, yo quiero ser quien lo mate, por favor. </p><p>Saga se hizo a un lado, con el cuerno de la criatura aun en sus manos, el cual empezó a oprimir entre sus dedos con fuerza, hasta que se destruyó, quebrándose en pequeños pedazos que cayeron al suelo. </p><p>-Como tu quieras Aioros. </p><p>Pan lentamente empezaba a levantarse, sosteniendo la zona en donde antes había un cuerno, pero ahora solo carne viva, sangrando sangre roja, que iba creando un pequeño charco en el suelo a sus pies. </p><p>-Solo así podría vencerme un omega, no son más que criaturas para el placer, no son nada y los destruiré a todos ustedes, a todas las mujeres, a todos los niños, les arrancaré gritos de dolor, pero tu serás el primero de ellos. </p><p>Pan volvió a reírse, creyendo que tenía alguna oportunidad de lastimar a Aioros, quien le veía con la misma expresión serena, elevando su arco, para dispararle a su enemigo, justo enmedio de los ojos, donde una flecha dorada se clavó, porque no le veía ningún caso a torturarlo, eso nunca le había gustado, aunque lo pensó en un principio, solamente para hacerle sufrir como él padeció en sus manos. </p><p>-Yo le habría hecho sufrir un poco más, se lo merecía. </p><p>Así era, pero tenía problemas mucho más importantes en ese momento, como por ejemplo, que vieron a su Saga transformado en Arles, que ahora su hermano tendría una razón y una oportunidad, para destruir al alfa que según él se estaba aprovechando de su inocencia, porque seguia viendolo como un niño, no como un adulto. </p><p>-Debemos irnos, tenemos que huir antes de que empiecen con su cacería, porque los dos sabemos, que no te dejarán vivir por más tiempo. </p><p>Arles veía fijamente a su omega, comprendiendo que tenía razón, pero no pudo permanecer en ese sitio, puesto que Hades perdió la cordura y secuestró a su primavera, otra vez, para llevarle al Inframundo. </p><p>-Tienes razón, por supuesto mi dulce arquero. </p><p>Arles sostuvo a su omega de la cintura para marcharse cuanto antes, sintiendo un cosmos acercándose a ellos, el cosmos de Aioria, que se detuvo en silencio, al ver como el dios de la guerra sostenía a su hermano, quien le respondía, sus brazos en sus hombros, listo para marcharse. </p><p>-¡Aioros! </p><p>Pero sin más, se marcharon al templo de la guerra, dejando solo al joven león, que ya estaba fuera del influjo del vino y se encontraba completamente horrorizado por lo que deseaba realizar, por atacar a una niña pequeña, a su omega, a Kanon, insultar a sus amigos, pero sobre todo, por darle la espalda a su hermano mayor. </p><p>-¡Aioros! </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero busco un sitio en donde esconderse, creyendo que serían traicionados por sus aliados, su omega estaba en una cama, sus heridas ya no sangraban, pero no sabían si su embarazo continuaría su curso, o se había terminado. </p><p>Habían pasado una semana, el templo donde habitaba estaba oculto en el océano, era un sitio de mármol blanco, cubierto de oro por doquier, monedas, lingotes, un tesoro inimaginable. </p><p>Sin embargo, el único tesoro que le importaba era su omega que seguía inconsciente, su cuerpo usando su cosmos para curar sus heridas, sintiendo que también la protección de Hades actuaba en su favor, no lo dejarían morir. </p><p>Así que simplemente se mantenía de rodillas junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, usando su cosmos para revitalizar el cuerpo de su amado, que no despertaba, pero aún estaba vivo, ajeno a los acontecimientos de la superficie, de la locura que le siguió a la muerte de los dos dioses enemigos. </p><p>*****</p><p>Una semana atrás, Minos el sentir los tres cosmos, como iban sucediéndose combates, aun con su sobrina en sus brazos, quiso escapar del santuario, porque no confiaba en las buenas intenciones de los santos de Athena y usaría su descuido, para huir, ya fuera el Inframundo o fuera de este, la niña en sus brazos no sería lastimada. </p><p>-¿A dónde vas? </p><p>Minos intentó marcharse, tan rápido como podía hacerlo con la pequeña en sus brazos, deteniéndose cuando unas rosas se clavaron delante de él, evitando que diera un paso más en aquella dirección, observando a la rosa, o la planta carnívora, que le veía con una expresión adolorida. </p><p>-No confío en el santuario.</p><p>Minos respondió con seguridad, arrullando a la pequeña, esperando que Afrodita ya no le detuviera más, quien a su vez no entiendo su temor por el santuario, porque deseaba marcharse de aquel sitio, porque le habían ayudado, los mantuvieron seguros después de todo. </p><p>-¿Porque no? ¿Acaso no les dimos nuestra ayuda? </p><p>Les habían dado ayuda, pero no sabía porque razón lo hicieron, pero sí que su dios escapó de las tierras de Athena, que su hermano era el consorte de una cosa, de un dios antiguo, que su pequeña era su semilla, así que, no sabía si la castigarían por eso y no deseaba arriesgarse. </p><p>-Pero qué harán cuando sepan que esta niña es hija de un monstruo y un espectro, no creo que la protejan. </p><p>Para Afrodita que había sentido la crueldad humana, era difícil pensar en lo que decía Minos, que una pequeña niña fuera un monstruo y que ellos, los guerreros de la justicia pudieran condenarla por eso, por ser la hija de un monstruo. </p><p>-¿Un monstruo? </p><p>Afrodita tuvo que preguntar, acercándose a ellos, para acariciar la mejilla de la niñita en los brazos del alfa con apariencia cruel que era uno de los mejores hombres que conocía, quien le veía sin decir nada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. </p><p>-Leviatán es su padre, ella debe ser otro ser oscuro. </p><p>Susurro Minos, con una sonrisa triste, porque no deseaba marcharse, quería estar a lado de la planta carnívora, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir y tal vez, el santuario ofrecido, se hubiera terminado, una vez que su dios había despertado. </p><p>-¡Minos debemos irnos! </p><p>Ese era Aiacos apurando a marcharse, esperando que ya no perdieran tiempo, notando la tristeza y el dolor de Afrodita, que le veía con esos hermosos ojos, colocando una mano en su brazo, sintiendo que deseaba llorar, creyendo que esa amabilidad fue parte de esa locura. </p><p>-Pero… te irás, sin más, sin siquiera despedirte. </p><p>Minos desvió la mirada, porque no deseaba marcharse, más sin embargo, no tenía otra oportunidad, tenía que proteger a esa nenita, que era inocente de cualquier pecado de sus padres. </p><p>-Fue lo que sea que estaba enloqueciendo a los alfas aquello que hizo que me desearas, no es verdad, por eso te vas, sin decirme nada… </p><p>Minos negó eso, una sola vez, porque era una mentira, de alguna forma, lo deseaba a su lado, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, mucho más, después de leer su libro, ver qué tan bueno era en realidad.</p><p>-Sin siquiera despedirte.</p><p>Minos beso su frente, limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano libre, esperando que Afrodita lo escuchará, que lo entendiera, notando que Aiacos observaba en otra dirección, dándoles un poco de privacidad. </p><p>-No puedo quedarme, porque no voy a arriesgar a esta pequeña en mis brazos, pero, si lo deseas, puedes venir con nosotros.</p><p>Le ofreció, besando sus labios, sintiendo que los otros dos soldados de Athena también les observaban y solamente estaban esperando la respuesta de su amigo. </p><p>-¿Que? </p><p>Preguntó Afrodita, pegando su rostro a la mano de Minos, que deseaba marcharse antes de que fuera tarde. </p><p>-Quiero que vengas conmigo, a mi casa, es un lugar seguro, allí esperaremos por Radamanthys y por su alfa. </p><p>Eso había pasado una semana atrás, en la que habían cuidado de Leviatán, en una casa grande y empolvada, con un jardín con plantas secas. </p><p>Una mansión grande, que podía ser fastuosa, pero no sabía muy bien donde se encontraban sus habitantes, en donde solo Minos y él se encontraban, Aiacos había regresado al Inframundo. </p><p>-¿Tú vivías aquí? </p><p>Minos asintió, esta vez era Afrodita quien cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña, que se comportaba como un ángel y ni una sola vez había llorado. </p><p>-Nuestro dios Hades nos da la facultad de disfrutar la vida, a cambio de una muerte corta.</p><p>Afrodita suspiro, vivir con Minos era sumamente agradable, tanto, que al ver a sus dos aliados, sintió temor, porque no deseaba que su alfa ni esa niña sufriera algún daño. </p><p>-¿A qué han venido? </p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo en el santuario, se realizaría una votación en la cual después de dar a conocer sus opiniones, sus veredictos y sus temores, cada santo dorado tomaría una decisión. </p><p>Shion no quería lastimar a una niña pequeña, Aioria creía que debían derrotar a sus enemigos, que no debían darles la oportunidad de traicionarlos. </p><p>No obstante, ellos, todos ellos tomarían una decisión, en la cual, también tenía que votar Afrodita, ya que Saga y Kanon, no podían hacerlo. </p><p>-Por favor, piensen que debemos hacer, seguir las luchas sin sentido, o abrazar este tiempo de paz, en el cual, cada uno de nosotros puede perseguir su propia felicidad. </p><p>Aioria dió un paso al frente, seguro de sus convicciones, aunque no tanto de las de sus aliados. </p><p>-Debemos proteger la tierra que nuestra diosa nos dejó, proteger a los inocentes, a los que sufren, como Aioros y Hyoga, que han sido secuestrados por nuestros enemigos. </p><p>Hubo algunos murmullos y espera que a pesar de las diferencias entre Camus y él, al ser el maestro de Hyoga, quisiera protegerlo, así como Ikki, que también votaría, al ser uno de los héroes de la anterior guerra. </p><p>-Cortar el mal de raíz, antes de que pueda florecer. </p><p>Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron, al ver que Afrodita ingresaba en el santuario, seguido de Shura y Angelo, quienes no habían dado su opinión al respecto. </p><p>-Por favor, tomen una decisión justa, pero acertada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Espera.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Están discutiendo qué hacer con una niña pequeña, con nuestros aliados, si debemos perseguirlos y matarlos o dejarlos ir...</p><p>Afrodita no tenía que haber escuchado toda esa discusión, ese debate, en el cual Aioria abogaba por matar a los que decían sus enemigos, aunque no los hubieran atacado y los omegas desaparecidos, solo dos de ellos importaban aparentemente, decidieran escapar con esos alfas.</p><p>-No lo entiendo, se supone que somos los guerreros de la justicia, de la paz.</p><p>Shion al escuchar las palabras de Afrodita se daba cuenta que el pensaba de la misma forma, discutir acerca de la muerte de una bebé, de unos muchachos, era injusto, porque ellos no habían realizado el primer golpe y ellos únicamente peleaban, cuando su diosa se los pedía, cuando la justicia estaba de su lado.</p><p>-Ni siquiera deberíamos discutir si debemos matar a una niña inocente.</p><p>Afrodita estaba furioso, esperando que solamente Aioria fuera quien se preguntaba que hacer, que intentaba convencer a los demás y a sí mismo que sus actos despreciables tenían sentido, lo sabía, por la extraña mirada que tenía el joven león, que generalmente era justo, pero ahora, se comportaba como alguien completamente diferente a como era en realidad.</p><p>-Y para esto regrese, para escuchar esa locura, este horror.</p><p>Afrodita les observó uno a uno, para después darles la espalda, enfocándose en el patriarca que no les negaba la oportunidad de matar a unos inocentes, al menos, los cuerpos recipientes de los dioses.</p><p>-No puedo siquiera creerlo.</p><p>Cada uno de los presentes sabía que no era correcto realizar ese acto, matar a una niña, a Saga, Shun y Kanon, porque ellos eran sus aliados, ellos no habían iniciado ninguna clase de golpe, solo se marcharon con sus omegas, que seguramente quisieron irse con ellos.</p><p>-Y me avergüenza escuchar estas palabras de labios de mis aliados.</p><p>Afrodita podía ver como la mitad de los santos en esa sala desviaba la mirada, compartiendo su forma de pensar.</p><p>-Pero me quedaré aquí y votare en contra, porque espero que si aun conservan algo de su honor, también lo hagan.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros observaba el paisaje en silencio, había pasado una semana y su hermano aun no daba con ellos, aun no trataba de regresarlo a rastras al santuario, preguntandose la razón de ello, porque los dos sabían que saldría a buscarlo.</p><p>-¿Sigues pensando en Aioria?</p><p>Este era Saga, quien rodeaba su cintura con delicadeza, besando sus hombros, suspirando al ver el mismo paisaje que su omega, unas montañas que rodeaban su templo, que constaba de varias casas, cuyos guerreros aún no estaban presentes, pero de necesitarlos, simplemente les haría llegar a él, para defender a su amado.</p><p>-Sabes que vendrá, porque no aceptara que estaba equivocado, es demasiado orgulloso para eso.</p><p>Lo sabía muy bien, Aioria era un guerrero orgulloso, que nunca había cometido un solo error, un solo acto reprobable, no hasta ese momento y sabía que podría tratar de justificar su locura con la verdad, ellos eran sus enemigos, él era el dios de la guerra, su hermano el Leviatán, Shun era el dios Hades.</p><p>-Estaré listo para enfrentarme a él si es necesario.</p><p>Aioros no deseaba que sucediera eso, pero que más podía hacer, nada, solo esperar que un ente divino, su propia diosa tal vez, se apiadará de sus almas, de sus alfas que eran inocentes.</p><p>-Yo peleare a tu lado.</p><p>Pronunció, sintiendo un cosmos, uno poderoso, tres de ellos de hecho, Shura, Angelo y Afrodita, sus aliados más queridos, sus vergudos.</p><p>-No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.</p><p>Saga asintió y permitió que las puertas que daban la entrada al templo de la guerra se abrieran, esperando a sus soldados vestidos en sus armaduras.</p><p>-Peleare contigo, te defenderé.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shun había actuado con demasiada premura, sin permitirle tomar una decisión, simplemente se marchó del santuario, como si fuera un monstruo de una pesadilla.</p><p>-No era necesario lo que hiciste, debiste esperar, ellos me habrían escuchado.</p><p>Hades no sabía dónde se encontraban dos de sus jueces, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos donde estaba la traidora de Pandora, que había intentado separarlo de su primavera una última vez.</p><p>-No me arriesgaría.</p><p>En esta ocasión hablaban Shun y Hades, los dos al mismo tiempo, quienes no estaban dispuestos a ser apartados de su cisne, de sus pequeños en el vientre de su omega.</p><p>-No puedo vivir sin ti, lo comprendí claramente en el templo de Libra, un mundo sin ti no tiene razón, no tiene cordura ni sentido.</p><p>Hyoga suspiro, porque sabía que Camus no lo tomaría con calma, tampoco Milo, aunque él trataría de ser el más sensato de los dos.</p><p>-Piensas que Ikki nos haya perdonado, que haya olvidado esa locura de desearme.</p><p>Susurro, dejando que Shun abrazara sus hombros, besando su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su omega, con un embarazo muy avanzado.</p><p>-No lo sé, pero no podré perdonarlo si trata de lastimarte de nuevo.</p><p>Hyoga le sonrió al escuchar eso, llevando una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza, volteando para besarle, levantándose de su asiento, para rodear la cintura de su alfa.</p><p>-Es tu hermano y está embrujado por esos dioses de los que hablaste mi amado esposo, no fue su culpa.</p><p>Pronunció con una sonrisa triste, porque le gustaría que Shun pudiera estar con su hermano, porque eran demasiado unidos, desde siempre habían estado juntos.</p><p>-Aun así no deseo pelear con él, no deseó tener que castigarlo si quiere lastimarte, mucho más, con nuestros pequeños creciendo en tu cuerpo.</p><p>Susurro, besando su frente, sus mejillas y después sus labios, sintiendo dos cosmos en el Inframundo, en la entrada del Infierno, eran Milo y Camus.</p><p>-Son ellos...</p><p>Pronunció con una expresión triste, mirando a Hyoga, que suspiro, era el momento de enfrentarse a su maestro, a su pareja, por lo cual, permitirían que fueran hacia ellos.</p><p>-Dejen que vengan.</p><p>Shun esperaba que no quisieran llevarse a Hyoga, quien a su vez, esperaba que Camus no atacará a su amado, que solo quisieran verles, tal vez, decirles que podían tener un tratado, una paz duradera.</p><p>-Si mi maestro no entiende mi sentir, por favor, déjame hablar con él antes de que ocurra alguna locura.</p><p>Shun aceptaba esos términos, permitiría que su amado compañero hablara con su maestro, pero no dejaría que se lo arrebataran.</p><p>-Esta bien, pero, no dejaré que te aparten de mí.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon sintió el cosmos de su maestro en el instante en que ingresaron a ese templo, escuchando los pasos de dos personas.</p><p>-No despierta...</p><p>Susurro con una voz quebrada, sosteniendo aún la mano de Radamanthys con delicadeza, besando el dorso pálido.</p><p>-Mi omega no despierta...</p><p>Kanon tal vez era el único que no creía que pudieran traicionarlos, mucho menos, al escuchar unos hermosos sonidos, como de palabras, pronunciadas por su hermosa niña, su pequeña dragoncita.</p><p>-Ese dios le hizo mucho daño, encajo sus cuernos en su cuerpo y no ha despertado desde entonces.</p><p>Minos le ofreció cargar a su pequeña, cosa que hizo inmediatamente, arrullandola con cariño.</p><p>-Mi niña, por favor, tienes que ayudarme, tienes que ayudar a tu omega, a tu hermano, a tu alfa...</p><p>Shion guardó silencio, mirando como Kanon le suplicaba a un bebé por su ayuda, escuchando un suspiro de Minos, que caminó rodeando la cama para sostener la mano de su hermano, que estaba inconsciente en esa cama.</p><p>-Para que tengamos una familia y estemos juntos...</p><p>Shion colocó una mano en el hombro de Kanon, para tratar de calmarlo, quien inmediatamente se recargo contra su torso, tratando de controlar sus temblores.</p><p>-No puedo perderlo, no es justo que muera ahora que por fin estamos juntos, después de todo por lo que ha pasado para estar conmigo.</p><p>Shion abrazo a Kanon, que seguía llorando en su regazo, con su pequeña en sus brazos, quien estaba demasiado tranquila.</p><p>-Después de todo este tiempo...</p><p>Sin saber si su omega volvería a despertar o no, dejándolos atrás.</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que volverá a ti, el te ama.</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Qué hará ahora anciano maestro?</p><p>Aldebaran se sentó a su lado, él también había sufrido el cambio de su lemuriano y sabía que me dolía tanto como a él, aunque comprendía que no fue la mejor decisión pedirle su mano en matrimonio.</p><p>-Regresaré a los cinco picos, para conocer al heredero de Shiryu.</p><p>Si alumno había embarazado a Shunrei, los dos esperaban un niño y se había marchado para darles un poco de privacidad, para tratar de recuperar los años perdidos, tal vez, tener un compañero, aunque, nada de eso valía si no era amado, si no era correspondido.</p><p>-Yo visitaré Brasil, llevaré a Kiki conmigo.</p><p>Aldebaran había tomado una decisión, regresaría a Brasil, le enseñaría su tierra natal a su hijo, aunque estaba seguro Mu no los acompañaría, ni siquiera estaría conforme con eso.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de tu alfa?</p><p>Esa pregunta, que no tenía respuesta, porque no sabía si Mu lo amaba o solo era esa locura, de la que ya no era víctima.</p><p>-No necesito un alfa para ser feliz...</p><p>Fue su respuesta sencilla, porque era cierto, no necesitaba de un alfa para ser feliz, aunque habría sido agradable ir con él.</p><p>-Aunque te hubiera gustado estar con él, que está locura durará un poco más, apenas un día más.</p><p>Lo sabía porque él pensaba lo mismo, en que hubiera disfrutado un poco más de ese Shion enamorado, sin miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos, no el amable líder que parecía no lo amaba lo suficiente.</p><p>-Eso es cierto, pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.</p><p>Dohko sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo, porque tenía razón, no había nada más que pudieran hacer.</p><p>-Seguir adelante, que más nos queda, aunque fue lindo mientras duró.</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>Shaka había visto la caída del fénix, la partida de su armadura, su dolor y su arrepentimiento, preguntándose si no era el mismo Ikki, quien se castigaba por sus actos, de una manera inconsciente.</p><p>-Nunca te he visto deprimido, Ikki.</p><p>Ikki estaba sentado en una de las muchas escaleras del santuario, su vista fija en el suelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero comprendiendo que fue un bastardo completo, que pudo hacerle mucho daño a su hermano, pero en especial a Hyoga, que era su buen amigo, a quien amaba, pero sobretodo respetaba.</p><p>-Quise arrebatarle su omega a mi hermano, quise lastimar a su omega y ni siquiera estoy seguro de quererlo a él o sólo seguía una ilusión.</p><p>Shaka escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras, pero en especial, la forma en que se movía su cosmos.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Ikki suspiró, estaba enojado y deprimido, preguntándose porque todas las personas que quería terminaban sufriendo por su culpa.</p><p>-Me refiero...</p><p>No sabía cómo decirlo, porque pensaba en Esmeralda, en su amada, pero ella no estaba más y se sentía solo, tanto que en ocasiones creía sofocarse debido a ello.</p><p>-Yo ame a Esmeralda, la quise tanto y le falle, no pude protegerla, no pude estar a su lado, tener una familia, amarla como se lo merecía.</p><p>Ikki estaba seguro que de haber sido más fuerte, de ser un mejor guerrero, ella habría sobrevivido.</p><p>-Y no puedo perdonarme por eso, mi armadura a cambiado de color, no solo eso, se ha marchado, tal vez, porque no tengo suficiente odio en mi corazón...</p><p>Shaka recordaba lo que decían de su armadura, tal vez, se trataba de un castigo del mismo Hades, porque Ikki deseaba arrebatarle su omega, su primavera, siendo la armadura del fénix, una coraza que nació como una surplice.</p><p>-Tu armadura nació como una surplice, Hades te libero para que pudieras ser libre, pero, al mismo tiempo, reniegas esa libertad, te sigues torturando por algo que pasó y de lo que no tienes control alguno, intentabas apartarlo de su pareja, tal vez por eso tú armadura se marchó.</p><p>Ikki trato de sonreír pero no pudo, sin embargo, se sentía mucho más tranquilo junto a Shaka, quien siempre había irradiado tranquilidad y lo escuchaba desde que terminaron las guerras.</p><p>-La extraño...</p><p>Se quejó, no sabía porque le decía todo eso al mayor, que se limitaba a darle consuelo, consejos y a escucharlo.</p><p>-Y siempre lo harás, eso es lo correcto, pero no es justo que una persona tan buena como tú, viva atrapado en un recuerdo.</p><p>Le quiso explicar, porque no era justo y sabía que esa muchacha, de la que estuvo enamorado, no querría verle así, derrotado.</p><p>-Pensé que Hyoga me amaba...</p><p>Ikki pensaba que Hyoga sentía algo por él, pero no amor, respeto, camaradería, pero no deseo.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro?</p><p>Shaka me preguntó, observándolo, pero al mismo tiempo no habría sus ojos, sin embargo, Ikki sabía que su atención era toda suya.</p><p>-¿O solamente te hace pensar en Esmeralda?</p><p>Ikki desvío la mirada, porque esa pregunta era dolorosa, puesto que si le recordaba a su amada, pero no del todo.</p><p>-Me la recuerda, casi todo en el me la recuerda, pero no sonríe demasiado, eso es completamente diferente a ella.</p><p>Shaka sabía cosas, tenía recuerdos que no eran suyos, de vidas pasadas, después de todo, era el hombre más cercano a Dios y mantenía sus recuerdos de otros lugares, de otras vidas, de allí, que siempre estuviera seguro de sus actos.</p><p>-Tal vez ese es el problema Ikki, buscas un ser que se parezca a tu amada, cuando tal vez deberías buscar a alguien diferente, aceptando que nunca nadie tomara su lugar.</p><p>Y que estos jamás se repetían, una gota de agua no caía dos veces en el mismo lugar, nada nunca era como fue en el pasado.</p><p>-Shun jamás me perdonará por esto, por mi culpa el...</p><p>De nuevo ese pesar, Ikki era un buen hermano, pero pensaba que Shun siempre sería un niño pequeño, que aún necesitaba que le protegiera.</p><p>-Shun es su propio ser, ha demostrado ser un soldado poderoso, un guerrero capaz, sus decisiones son suyas, sus errores, su destino y aunque eres su hermano, debes dejarlo ir, como ha Esmeralda.</p><p>Ikki temía mucho ese día, cuando lo perdiera todo y regresara a ser ese soldado sin sentimientos, como ese monstruo que quiso matar a una niña inocente, que quiso lastimar a su hermano, a su amigo, que lastimó a Kanon.</p><p>-Pero si Esmeralda ya no está y mi hermano tampoco...</p><p>Susurro, lleno de pesar, una actitud que solo Shaka había visto, porque solo confiaba lo suficiente en el para bajar sus barreras.</p><p>-Me quedaré sólo.</p><p>Shaka negó eso, porque su hermano lo perdonaría, también Hyoga, dentro de poco tendría nietos y lo tenía a él, como su amigo, o como algo más, solo si Ikki estaba interesado.</p><p>-Tienes a muchos seres queridos, muchos te aprecian y te quieren, yo te quiero Ikki, se que no es justo decirlo en este momento, pero espero que al menos te sirva como consuelo, no tienes que corresponder mi afecto, soy un alfa, es demasiado repentino, pero yo estaré aquí siempre que necesites hablar con alguien, cuando quieras compañía o consejo.</p><p>Shaka pronunció, sin acercarse a Ikki, sin tocarlo, solo dejándole saber que no estaba allí para él.</p><p>-Shaka...</p><p>Ikki pronunció sorprendido, algo sonrojado.</p><p>-No digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo, pero por favor, considerame tu amigo.</p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo?</p><p>Pregunto Mu, al ver como Aldebarán guardaba algunas pertenencias en una maleta, para realizar un viaje.</p><p>-Iré de viaje a Brasil unos meses...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Despertar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al escuchar la forma en que respondía su omega Mu trago un poco de saliva, respirando hondo, acercándose unos pasos, viendo una segunda mochila, con muy pocas cosas, pero no una tercera, aunque, tal vez estaba ocupado. </p><p>-¿Tú solo? </p><p>Le preguntó colocando una mano en el brazo de Aldebarán, acariciando su cuerpo, llamando la atención de Aldebarán, que solo suspiro, apartándose, para buscar algunas cosas que sabía eran de Kiki. </p><p>-No, llevaré a Kiki conmigo.</p><p>Saldrían Aldebarán y Kiki hacia Brasil, para ver su tierra natal, pero entonces, eso significaba que no quería estar con él, solo con su pequeño. </p><p>-Pero… </p><p>Y por supuesto, no podía culparlo por ello, no había sido el mejor alfa de todos, en realidad, era el peor de ellos, aunque, le había prometido llevarlo con él. </p><p>-¿Qué hay de mi? </p><p>Mu siguió a Aldebarán, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su omega, quien dejó de guardar sus pertenencias en la mochila, volteando a verle. </p><p>-No te entiendo. </p><p>No entendía porqué estaba tan triste de pronto, a qué se refería con esas preguntas, porque hasta donde sabía, Mu estaba de acuerdo de que Kiki pudiera conocer su tierra natal, al menos, lo estuvo durante aquella locura, a menos que no quisiera que su hijo se alejara de sus entrenamientos.</p><p>-Ibas a llevarme a mi también.</p><p>Mu pronunció, tratando de ocultar su dolor, o su temor, pero no pudo, porque no quería apartarse de Aldebarán, ya no podía y tampoco podía ignorar su dolor, lo que le había hecho.</p><p>-Mu… </p><p>Susurro, sintiendo las manos de Mu sobre las suyas, pero se apartó, haciendo que su alfa jadeara, un quejido que no había escuchado desde que le dijo que no creía que Shion le amará. </p><p>Cuando eran niños, poco después de comenzar su amistad, en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando él estaba buscando unas flores para hacer unos collares con ellas y Mu estaba llorando, al menos eso pensó. </p><p>Por lo que se acercó lentamente, para regalarle uno de sus collares, escuchando lo que tenía que decirle. </p><p>Aunque ya no deseaba escucharlo más, porque había dejado de creer en sus promesas, pero, al verlo allí, tan desesperado, no tuvo corazón para apartarlo. </p><p>-Espera, espera… </p><p>Mu se dió cuenta que Aldebarán por fin le estaba prestando atención, así que se acercó a él, tomando sus manos de nuevo, besando sus nudillos. </p><p>-Solo escúchame unos instantes, solo unos momentos. </p><p>Suplico, antes de que Aldebarán pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, esperando recibir algo que no se merecía, lo sabía muy bien, porque habían pasado muchos años apartados, aún después de que no era necesario. </p><p>-Por favor. </p><p>Aldebaran asintió, escucharía lo que Mu tenía que decirle, así que asintió, sin decir una sola palabra. </p><p>-Se que no soy el mejor de los alfas, de hecho, soy el peor de todos ellos, pero te amo, yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho.</p><p>Mu respiró hondo, necesitaba decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado, cuánto lo quería y cuánto deseaba demostrarle a los demás, pero sobretodo a su omega, que lo amaba con todo su corazón. </p><p>-Desde que éramos niños yo te amo. </p><p>Aldebarán ya no solo deseaba escuchar esas palabras de amor y aunque sabía que tenía que estar agradecido por ellas, quería una familia, una vida con él, estar juntos sin tener que esconderse.</p><p>-Eres todo para mí. </p><p>Aldebaran negó eso, apartándose de su amado, o eso intento, siendo detenido por Mu, quien se aferró a su cintura con desesperación. </p><p>-Yo te quiero, yo te quiero, te quiero. </p><p>Repitió demasiadas veces, haciendole sentir culpable, pero aunque lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, ya no deseaba más de lo mismo. </p><p>-Mu… </p><p>E intento decírselo, pero Mu se lo evitó, colocando dos dedos en sus labios, seguro que esa era la última oportunidad que tendría para estar con él. </p><p>-No, no, solo escúchame, por favor…</p><p>Mu lo necesitaba con él y sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para estar a su lado, que Aldebarán se alejaría, que estaría con alguien mejor, porque él era maravilloso, era hermoso, increíble, cualquiera podía ver eso. </p><p>El gigante de Hasgard con el que luchó, varios otros lo deseaban y solamente él pudo tener a su amado compañero a su lado, nadie más que él supo como ganarse su afecto, uno que había dado por hecho, que había descuidado y no sabía qué hacer, cómo recuperar a su omega.</p><p>-Llevame contigo, déjame demostrarte mi amor, lo mucho que significas para mi, te lo suplico, no me dejes atrás, no me dejes solo… </p><p>Mu está vez sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y empezaba a llorar, sintiendo las caricias de Aldebarán sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, el trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, ponerlos en orden, para hacerle ver sus sentimientos a su amado. </p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando? </p><p>Esta vez fue Aldebarán quien pregunto, tratando de no ilusionarse con eso, aunque lo amaba y no deseaba verlo triste. </p><p>-No puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo y eso me asusta, porque temo llegar a lastimarte, a ti, a mí omega, porque el deseo que me carcomía aún existe, mi amor por ti sigue firme, mi deseo y mis celos, todo eso sigue vivo y no se que hacer, solo se que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te pido una oportunidad que no merezco, lo sé bien, pero… </p><p>Los dos se sentían de la misma forma, no querían estar apartados, se amaban y se necesitaban mutuamente, pero, no tenía caso alguno si seguían viviendo en las sombras, apartados de los demás, ocultándose.</p><p>-Ya no quiero vivir en las sombras, ya no quiero vivir separados, quiero estar con ustedes, que sepan quien soy yo, que soy tu alfa, que tú eres mío.</p><p>Mu pronunció con la misma desesperación, seguro que su omega también lo deseaba y que deseaba presumirlo frente a todos, que el más apuesto, la mejor persona del santuario, se fijó en él, en Mu de Aries. </p><p>-Demostrar lo que siento por ti, por mi hermoso omega.</p><p>Aldebaran retrocedió unos pasos, sin saber muy bien qué responder, sintiendo las manos de Mu sobre su cintura, como una acercándose a su cuerpo lentamente, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho. </p><p>-No mientas, se que no soy hermoso…</p><p>Lo regaño, sorprendiendo a Mu, que se apartó apenas unos centímetros, mirándole fijamente, sin comprender sus palabras. </p><p>-Pero tú sí eres hermoso, para mí tú eres hermoso, eres tan apuesto, eres tan atractivo, tu cuerpo, tus músculos, tu cabello, tus cejas y tu nariz, todo tú me gusta, me enloquece.</p><p>Haciéndole sonrojar, porque no sabía que Mu pensara eso de él, aunque era su omega, no estaba tan seguro de su amor o su deseo por él. </p><p>-Me gustas tanto que sé que estás hecho a mi medida.</p><p>Mu está vez usaba esa voz que le gustaba tanto, la que tenía cuando hacían el amor, con una expresión seductora, deseosa, haciéndole tragar un poco de saliva. </p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>Aldebaran tuvo que preguntar, sonrojándose, sintiendo que hasta sus orejas tomaban ese color, especialmente, al sentir la cabeza de Mu, su barbilla, de nuevo recargada a la mitad de sus pectorales, que le oprimian un poco. </p><p>-Lo ves, mi cabeza cabe en tus pectorales, y mis brazos pueden rodear tu cintura, mis labios se amoldan a los tuyos, nuestros cuerpos cuando estamos juntos.</p><p>Mu finalizó besando sus labios, con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando respondió a su caricia. </p><p>-Tu y yo estamos hechos a la medida…</p><p>Aldebarán estaba demasiado sonrojado, sintiendo los brazos de Mu en su cintura, su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.</p><p>-No puedo creerte… </p><p>Se quejó, aunque no sabía si era que no podía creer sus palabras o que aún en ese momento, aprovechaba la ocasión para acariciar su cuerpo. </p><p>-Creeme, por favor, solo dame una oportunidad.</p><p>Mu le suplicó de nuevo, esperando que tuviera piedad de él, que le diera la oportunidad amarlo, de demostrarle cuánto lo quería. </p><p>-Tuviste una oportunidad cuando abriste esa puerta… y me dijiste que te escuchará.</p><p>Aldebarán suspiro, sintiéndose demasiado débil, hasta algo culpable, porque ya sabía que respuesta le daría y aunque no confiaba del todo en él, tendría una última oportunidad para ganarse su amor. </p><p>-Tal vez sea un idiota, pero aún te quiero, te amo, aunque no has sido lo que yo me imaginaba.</p><p>Mu suspiro al escuchar esas palabras, porque tenía razón, sin embargo, si le daba una oportunidad, le demostraría que podía confiar en el, que sería lo que se imaginaba y esperaba de él, de su amor, de su alfa que le amaba con locura, aunque fuera muy difícil para el demostrárselo, ya que Shion jamás fue dulce con él. </p><p>-Pero ya no volverá a ser así, nunca más y después de Brasil, quiero casarme contigo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi omega, presumir mi mordida en tu cuello, pero solo si logras perdonar a este tonto alfa.</p><p>Otra promesa, pero esta vez sí cumpliría su palabra, porque moriría de fallarle de nuevo. </p><p>-Mu, sabes que te quiero, que eres todo para mí… </p><p>Aldebaran pronunció, limpiando las lágrimas de Mu, que sonreía de nuevo, esa sonrisa que era toda calma y paz. </p><p>-Que te amo. </p><p>Acercándose a sus labios, esta vez fue el quien lo beso. </p><p>-Y que te perdono. </p><p>Repentinamente escucharon un sonido, detrás de la puerta, como se movían, sonrojándose inmediatamente, al darse cuenta que Kiki los estaba escuchando. </p><p>-No es de buena educación escuchar detrás de la puerta. </p><p>Esas fueron las palabras de Mu, quien vio como si omega se cubría la cara debido a la vergüenza que sentía, escuchando las pisadas de Kiki, acercándose a ellos. </p><p>-¿Aún seremos una familia?</p><p>Mu recordaba haber usado toda oportunidad para estar con su omega y se arrepentía de eso, demasiado, porque usó a su propio hijo para atar a su amado a él. </p><p>-Yo no he sido un buen alfa, no merezco su perdón, ni su gentileza, pero, él me quiere y me dará una oportunidad, así que, estoy aprueba. </p><p>Kiki estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero Mu se acercó a él, agachándose para estar a su altura. </p><p>-Siempre seremos una familia, él es tu omega y te ama con todo su corazón, yo soy tu alfa y también te quiero. </p><p>Kiki asintió, aunque espero una respuesta de Aldebarán, que asintió, viéndole fijamente, con una sonrisa amable. </p><p>-Nuestro amor por ti, no cambiará sin importar que estemos juntos o no.</p><p>Aunque los tres deseaban estar juntos, era demasiado pronto para asegurarlo. </p><p>-Pero iremos a Brasil, los tres juntos, tu, yo y tú alfa, en unas largas vacaciones, después de eso, si todo marcha bien, nos casaremos. </p><p>Anuncio Aldebarán con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, para alborotar su cabello con delicadeza. </p><p>-Así que ve a empacar tus cosas, para partir tan pronto como podamos. </p><p>Kiki salió del cuarto emocionado, dejándolos solos.</p><p>-Se ve tan contento… </p><p>Susurro Aldebarán, sintiendo de pronto el brazo de Mu rodeando su cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo, preguntándose cómo sería Mu cuando ya pudiera  demostrar su amor en público, si tenía que empezar a preocuparse. </p><p>-Gracias por aceptarme, te prometo que no te fallaré. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon seguía postrado junto a la cama de su omega, sin saber si volvería a verlo, si abriría sus ojos, escuchando los balbuceos de su pequeña, sintiendo las miradas de Minos y Shion, quienes deseaban estar a su lado. </p><p>-Mi hermano ha sobrevivido muchos golpes mortales, este no será diferente.</p><p>Shion deseaba estar junto a su hijo adoptivo, pero se daba cuenta que él deseaba estar solo, por lo que, tal vez, lo mejor era que le dejara solo. </p><p>-No serán perseguidos, ninguno de ustedes, si no cometen ningún acto contra la humanidad. </p><p>Pronunció con una sonrisa triste, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que lo decía todo, haciéndole una señal a Minos, para que él también se marchara. </p><p>-Si me necesitas, solo eleva tu cosmos, yo vendré a verte. </p><p>Pronunció antes de marcharse, Minos se fue con él, dejándolo solo con su pequeña, que le veía fijamente, llevando sus manitas a su rostro. </p><p>-Porque estás tan tranquila mi niña, que está pasando que no puedes decirme… </p><p>Si pudiera hablar le diría que Thanatos no se llevaría a su amado, y que Hypnos lo mantenía durmiendo para que pudiera curar sus heridas, pero aún no podía hablar. </p><p>-Piensas que tú omega despertara, que tú hermano sobrevivió… </p><p>En ese templo había otros seres, soldados parecidos a las monjas sin rostro del Inframundo, quienes se habían arrodillado frente a él, mostrándole su respeto, jurando lealtad hacia el. </p><p>-Solo dime algo pequeña. </p><p>Sirvientes que acomodaron una bandeja con comida fresca y lo necesario para curar sus heridas, las de su omega, que aún estaba inconsciente. </p><p>-Tal vez sea eso… </p><p>Kanon limpiaba en persona el cuerpo de su omega, que iba sanando lentamente, pero que aún seguía con él, aún estaba vivo. </p><p>-Nos trajeron a nuestro huevito, ella te extraño mucho, pero no llora porque está segura que regresaras con nosotros, que nuestro Behemot está vivo, lo sé… </p><p>Kanon susurro, acostándose a lado de Radamanthys, colocando a su pequeña a su lado, quien se movía lentamente, balbuceando algunas palabras delicadas, tal vez mamá, o papá. </p><p>-Solo despierta para que puedas verla… </p><p>Kanon le pidió una última vez, cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco, sin ver cómo el cosmos de su pequeña bañaba el cuerpo de su omega, reparando mucho más rápido el daño recibido, un daño que no había dañado ninguna parte necesaria para la concepción de su hermano. </p><p>-Ka… </p><p>Susurro una voz algo rasposa después de una semana de no usarla, moviéndose como si despertara de un sueño, abriendo los ojos, para sentir la mano de Kanon sobre la suya, viendo a su pequeña a su lado, que estaba despierta. </p><p>-Mi niña… mi alfa… </p><p>Pronunció con una expresión que hablaba de toda su alegría, de lo bien que se sentía saber que había destruido a su enemigo, que estaba con su alfa y su pequeña. </p><p>-Mi amor, despierta.</p><p>Le pidió, sosteniendo a su pequeña en sus brazos, acunando su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, sintiendo como Kanon se levantaba, para rodearlos a ambos, feliz por verle despierto, llorando de pronto debido a la felicidad que sentía, aliviado, por fin, después de una semana, su omega regresaba a sus brazos. </p><p>-Radamanthys, Radamanthys, mi dragón, mi príncipe… </p><p>Susurro, besando el rostro de su omega, quien correspondía a su afecto. </p><p>-Pensé que te había perdido, que los habíamos perdido. </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no moriría cuando tenía todo lo que deseaba en sus brazos y en su vida.</p><p>-No me alejaría de ti mi amor, nunca. </p><p>Pronunció besando sus labios, gimiendo en su boca. </p><p>-Además, lo dragones tienen una pareja de por vida y tendrás que conformarte conmigo. </p><p>Le recordó, riéndose al ver la expresión de Kanon, quien de nuevo beso sus labios. </p><p>-Y solamente eres mío, aunque seas su padre, tú eres mío. </p><p>Aquello lo dijo serio, recibiendo otro beso de Kanon, que estaba agradecido, seguro que su niña había tenido algo que ver, de allí, que estuviera tan tranquila. </p><p>-Y tú eres mío, solamente mío. </p><p>De nuevo se besaron, con la pequeña en sus brazos, que sosteniendo el cabello de Kanon lo llevó a su boca. </p><p>-Claro que lo soy. </p><p>*****</p><p>Un poco antes, Hades estaba sentado en el trono del Inframundo, a su lado, también sentado en un trono estaba Hyoga, usando ropa un tanto parecida a la de su esposo, que observaba a los visitantes con recelo. </p><p>-Te llevaste a mi alumno… conejo verde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Paz.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Ya no soy una rata verde?</p><p>Preguntó con un dejo de burla, esperando la respuesta de Camus, que suspiro, algo molesto, llevando una mano a su cintura. </p><p>-No creo que a mí cisne le gusten las ratas, lo que te convierte en un conejo… </p><p>Milo no entendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando Camus, llevando una mano a su hombro, haciéndole una señal, para que ya no le diera más círculos a lo que habían llegado a decirles. </p><p>-Sigo respaldando la decisión de Hyoga, es un adulto, un guerrero curtido en el campo de batalla y tú no puedes ser tan idiota como para dañar a tu omega. </p><p>Pronunció entonces, con una voz fría, amenazante, que hizo que Hades arqueara una ceja, escuchando los pasos de Milo, que se acercaba a ellos. </p><p>-Y venimos nosotros, porque pensamos que solamente a nosotros, no nos atacarían porque te queremos mucho Hyoga, eres nuestro primer hijo, aunque no compartimos nuestra sangre. </p><p>Hyoga se levantó para bajar las escaleras, deteniéndose junto a los dos santos dorados que tuvieron que llenaron el vacio que dejo su madre cuando partió, el omega que le sonreía orgulloso y el alfa que observaba de reojo a su compañero, tratando de ser amable, sin lograrlo del todo. . </p><p>-¿Estan hablando en serio?</p><p>Camus asintió, estaban hablando en serio, ayudarían a Hyoga todo lo que pudieran y aceptaban a su alfa, ya fuera el amable Shun o el despreciable Hades, que insistió que su alumno, nacido en el hielo, criado en este y cuyo cosmos era el aire frío, se trataba de su primavera. </p><p>-Si, no creo que nos quede de otra, si queremos conservarte a nuestro lado y ver a esos niños crecer, al menos, asi podre ver unos pequeños copos de nieve antes de que muera a causa de la vejez. </p><p>Milo suspiró, no era el momento para eso, aunque logró que Hyoga sonriera, de una forma delicada, como la de Camus, una sonrisa que podía pasar desapercibida, por todos, menos por sus compañeros, que les veían con una expresión enamorada. </p><p>-Se realizó una votación, porque Aioria insistió que teníamos que dar con ustedes, apartarlos del mundo, pero nadie más deseaba eso, no nos habían hecho daño y nosotros somos los guardianes de la guerra justa, no podemos iniciar una sin una razón suficientemente válida. </p><p>Pronunció Camus, en dirección de Hades, o Shun, aunque parecía que en ese momento eran los dos, porque su cabello era verde, pero sus ojos un poco más oscuros de lo normal, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, porque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a Shun. </p><p>-Hacen bien, porque yo amo a Hyoga y no deseo iniciar una guerra, porque ustedes son tan necios como Demeter, evitando que mi amor haga su voluntad, que es, quedarse a mi lado. </p><p>Shun se levantó de su trono, avanzando hacia ellos, deteniendo su mirada en Milo, con una expresión que le hizo retroceder un solo paso, especialmente, cuando coloco una mano en su vientre, sintiendo la vida creciendo en este. </p><p>-Estas embarazado… </p><p>Susurro, notando el cambio momentáneo en la expresión de Camus, que sonrió por unos instantes con una alegría que él también sintió, cuando supo que su primavera esperaba niños suyos, pero, tan rápido como cambio su rostro, se paralizó de nuevo, cerrándose para todos los presentes. </p><p>-Apenas puedo sentir vida en tu cuerpo, no un alma, pero cuando este lista la semilla, esta tomara su lugar en su cuerpo. </p><p>Milo llevó su mano a su vientre, preguntándose si podía creer en las palabras de Shun, sonrojándose inmediatamente, cuando su alfa tomó su mano y la besó, con delicadeza. </p><p>-Felicidades. </p><p>Hyoga tambien estaba contento, sin saber muy bien que pensar, Milo estaba embarazado, su maestro seguía aceptando a su alfa, no había guerras, no los cazarian, su único pesar era el fenix, pero alli no podia hacer nada. </p><p>-Ni siquiera Ikki quiso buscarlos y me pidió, que por favor, lo perdonaran, que no era él y que lo siente mucho. </p><p>Milo pronunció con calma, esperando la respuesta de Hades y de Hyoga, quien asintió, su alfa no estaba del todo seguro respecto a qué debía pensar, pero aun asi, acepto esa disculpa, suponiendo que era muy difícil para él acercarse a ellos, después de sus actos despreciables. </p><p>-En ese caso, si no tendremos guerra y me aceptan como el alfa de su cisne, creo que es momento de festejar esta reunión, los tres nacimientos que vienen en camino. </p><p>Camus estaba de acuerdo, debían festejar la llegada de su paletita de mora azul, o de su escorpión verde, la gran noticia, por fin, después de tantos años juntos, su omega tendría un pequeño fruto de su amor, al que cuidaría mucho, le enseñaría a pelear, a leer y escribir, le compraría muchas cosas bonitas, lo cuidaria de cualquier daño. </p><p>-Una paletita… tendremos una paletita. </p><p>Susurro entonces, como si apenas hubiera comprendido lo que le decían, que tendría un hijo de su escorpión, a quien abrazó con fuerza, para cargarlo en el aire, dando vueltas con el, sin importarle nada más, ni las miradas de los intrusos, nada, solo que su escorpión estaba embarazado. </p><p>-¡Milo, tendremos un bebé, un lindo bebe con tus ojos y cabello, con mi cosmos, una paletita! </p><p>De nuevo lo dejo en el suelo, abrazando sus hombros, besando sus labios, tan emocionado como cuando Milo le dijo que lo aceptaba, pensando de pronto en qué hacer, recordando las palabras de Kanon, tomandoles mucho sentido. </p><p>-Y si se lleva bien con Leviatan podríamos casarlos como dijo Kanon, con su poder y el nuestro, serán guerreros invencibles. </p><p>Milo negó eso, porque no le dejaría hacer eso, a menos que su paletita estuviera dispuesta, escuchando una risa de Hades, que de nuevo arqueaba una ceja, negando eso con un movimiento de su dedo, un claro no. </p><p>-Leviatán es hija de uno de mis soldados más leales y si se realizara un matrimonio concertado, estoy seguro, que mi espectro me entregara a su hija, para que se case con alguno de mis gemelos. </p><p>No sabía si Shun estaba bromeando o no, pero tal vez estaba hablando en serio, tal vez si pensaba que su hija sería entregada a ellos, cuando le dijeron claramente que entre los dos aterrorizarian el santuario. </p><p>-Kanon tiene la última palabra. </p><p>Y como si fuera una broma, Hades, volvió a sonreír, siguiendo el juego de Camus, que claramente no casaría a su paletita sin que él o ella, lo deseara, sin embargo, parecía que nunca encontrarian un punto de acuerdo. </p><p>-Radamanthys es quien le dio a luz, por supuesto, que el omega es quien decide el destino de sus hijos. </p><p>Hyoga y Milo intercambiaron una expresión sorprendida, para escuchar de pronto la risa de ambos, que les observaban perplejos, pensando que se llevarian bien entre ellos, tenían la misma forma de pensar. </p><p>-Aunque por supuesto que nadie obligará a ningún hijo mío a realizar un acto que no desea. </p><p>Por supuesto no, pensaron los omegas, que siguieron a sus alfas a una sala inmensa, en donde vieron con sorpresa a Pandora, encadenada a un pilar, con una mirada triste, acongojada, porque parecía que su única tarea en el inframundo constaba de tocar musica, la musica que Hyoga deseara escuchar. </p><p>-No pude hacerle daño, después de todo es mi hermana, pero carece de cualquier dominio en el Inframundo y no la he mandado lejos, porque se que tan nefasta es cuando le dejó libre, así que, Pandora, únicamente servirá para amenizar mis comidas con su música, hasta que comprenda el mal que hizo, al tocar a mi omega, usar a mi hermano y vender a Radamanthys. </p><p>Camus y Milo ignoraron la presencia de Pandora, o su castigo, comprendiendo que otros dioses le habrian asesinado, Hades, únicamente le mantendria presa, aunque le trataba como si fuera parte de la decoración. </p><p>-¿No puede comer con nosotros? </p><p>Hyoga siempre había tenido un buen corazón, pero Shun negro eso, no lo haría hasta que comprendiera sus acciones, el daño que había realizado a los demás, en ese momento, la cadena que le ataba a esa habitación desaparecería, pero mientras tanto, se mantendria firme en su pierna, apartandola del Inframundo. </p><p>-No hasta que comprenda lo que ha hecho y sienta remordimiento de sus actos. </p><p>Aunque pensaba que eso nunca pasaria, despues de varios siglos, su hermana seguía odiando a su primavera, seguramente creía que fue traicionada, que fue utilizada por sus soldados, que Radamanthys debía obedecerla sin más, que Hyoga le dijo que la castigara, así era ella, aunque era leal a él, su amor era demasiado enfermizo. </p><p>-Mientras tanto, se quedará en ese sitio, para que no le haga daño a nadie más.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Vienen a matarme. </p><p>Eso lo pregunto Arles, colocando a su arquero detrás de su espalda, su templo había vuelto a la vida, sus soldados les veían fijamente, esperando una orden, una señal que les dijera que debían destruir a sus enemigos. </p><p>-Después de jurarme lealtad. </p><p>Afrodita fue el primero en dar un paso hacia Arles, era el que más le estaba agradecido, por lo cual, esperaba que su dios quisiera escucharlo, que viera que hablaba con la verdad. </p><p>-No, no hemos venido a nada eso, nuestra lealtad es tuya, después de todo. </p><p>Respondió Afrodita, arrodillándose frente a Arles, que aun les veía fijamente, sin saber muy bien que esperaban obtener en su templo, porque le visitaban en ese momento, en el cual, sabían de quién se trataba, que había robado a uno de los suyos, a menos, que hubieran traicionado al santuario.</p><p>-Traicionaron al santuario. </p><p>Afrodita negó eso, porque tampoco traicionaron al santuario, en realidad, estaba siguiendo todas las reglas heredadas por su diosa al no iniciar el primer ataque, al darle una oportunidad a la paz. </p><p>-Hemos acordado que no habrá guerra si tu no la inicias primero, que Aioros actuó por su propia voluntad al escapar contigo, así que no hay ningún crimen que perseguir. </p><p>Aioros se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, dando unos pasos hacia su dirección, esperando escuchar que aun su propio hermano llegó a esa conclusión, pero no creía que eso fuera posible. </p><p>-¿Aioria? </p><p>Afrodita suspiro, porque él era el único que quiso perseguirlos, que significaba un peligro para la paz, por lo cual, tenía que ser claro en ese aspecto. </p><p>-Tu hermano fue el único que estuvo en contra de la paz, así que si llega a atacarlos, está actuando a las espaldas del santuario, contradiciendo las órdenes del patriarca. </p><p>AIoros llevó una mano a su pecho, negando eso con mucho dolor, sintiendo las manos de Saga sobre sus hombros, un beso delicado en su frente. </p><p>-Lo siento tanto… </p><p>Aioros asintio, no era culpa de Saga, sino suya, por dejarle solo tanto tiempo supuso, al no poder enseñarle que no todas las reglas debian seguirse y que no toda la oscuridad debía perecer. </p><p>-No es culpa tuya, no tienes porque pedirme perdón. </p><p>Al ver que el mensaje había sido escuchado, simplemente se marcharon sin decir más, cada uno de ellos regresando a su respectivo hogar, Afrodita a donde había abandonado a Minos, sus amigos al templo de capricornio. </p><p>-Minos lo espera en el cuarto principal señor Afrodita. </p><p>Era una de las muchachas que servian a Minos, una mujer vestida como una monja, con su rostro cubierto por un lienzo, quien le dio a su vez un pañuelo de seda, que dejó caer en sus manos. </p><p>-Solicita que se ponga esto antes de ingresar en la habitación. </p><p>Afrodita no supo qué decir, pero asintió, recordando que aun tenia las noches y los días de Minos para él, pero que ya no necesitaba de esa absurda promesa. </p><p>-Muchas gracias. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Dohko… </p><p>Pronunciaron al ingresar al templo de libra, para verlo sin vida, su tigre, su amado no se encontraba presente, pero escucho unos pasos, observando a quien pensó era su rival, pero al mismo tiempo era el omega de su único hijo. </p><p>-Dohko se marchó a los cinco picos. </p><p>Shion tragó saliva con dificultad, cerrando los ojos, para sentarse en una silla, que estaba cerca de la mesa donde hicieron el amor después de tantos años. </p><p>-No se merece que lo trate como lo trata gran patriarca y yo se, que él desearía que usted lo siga a donde se marcho, que lo busque en los cinco picos, para pedirle una oportunidad. </p><p>Shion sintió las manos de Aldebarán sobre sus hombros, ayudandole a levantarse, dándole un ramo de flores blancas, que sabía por sus constantes parrandas en compañía del anciano maestro, que las amaba. </p><p>-Dice que su amor se las regaló la primera noche que estuvo en el santuario, ese creo que es usted, así que por favor, vaya por él y dígale lo que siente, que este amor no es una ilusión, merece ser feliz. </p><p>Shion asintió, sin saber que decirle a Aldebarán, a quien pensó por unos momentos en asesinar, comprendiendo que había hecho todo mal, pero el toro aun deseaba ayudarle. </p><p>-Gracias… </p><p>Fue lo único que dijo, antes de marcharse, buscando a Dohko.</p><p>-Muchas gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Promesa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aioros trataba de entender el comportamiento de su hermano, que ganaba con esa locura, con ese extraño berrinche, porque no podía llamarlo de otra forma, Saga trataba de prepararse para enfrentarse con sus enemigos, él creía que aún había una forma de convencerlo de su buena voluntad. </p><p>-Tengo que ir a ver a Aioria… </p><p>Pronunció Aioros caminando en dirección de Saga, que arqueó una ceja, a punto de decirle que no podía hacerlo, que no lo permitiría, sin embargo, sintió las manos de su omega en su rostro, sus delicadas caricias, suspirando. </p><p>-No quiero que te hagan daño. </p><p>Susurro, pensando que Aioria podría lastimarlo, pero, estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría, no si su mente estaba libre de la ponzoña del dios del vino y esperaba que Saga lo comprendiera, era su hermano después de todo. </p><p>-No me hará daño, solamente no creo que sepa que está haciendo, siempre ha estado solo, y tu y yo tuvimos la culpa, asi que dejame hablar con él, por favor, para que te demuestre que Aioria no es nuestro enemigo. </p><p>Saga asintió, para permitirle que visitará a Aioria, pero no estaba del todo seguro que su hermano quisiera escucharlos, darles una oportunidad para estar juntos, escuchando las pisadas de su compañero alejarse de su templo. </p><p>-Más te vale que no te equivoques Aioria, no te dejare lastimar a mi arquero.</p><p>Era una promesa de que le traería demasiado dolor, que lo destruiría, si se atrevía a lastimar a su compañero, pero, debía escuchar a su amor, darle la oportunidad que le pedía, eso era todo lo que importaba. </p><p>*****</p><p>Shion regreso a sus aposentos, observando las flores blancas, recordando como al conocer al pequeño Dohko y verlo tan deprimido, quiso regalarle unas flores, pues, su maestro le dijo que las flores generalmente alegraban a los que estaban tristes. </p><p>Dohko sonrió, por primera vez desde su llegada al santuario y supo entonces, que estaba enamorado de esa sonrisa tan hermosa, esa perfecta sonrisa, que ya no veía muy a menudo. </p><p>Una sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a esa que usaba generalmente, una expresión divertida, tal vez burlona, pero no la que vio y veía cuando le regalaba esas flores blancas, que hizo que se perdiera en el tiempo. </p><p>Pero no sabía qué hacer para recuperar su amor, qué hacer cuando esos celos y esa posesividad aun estaban presentes, asustandose de la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, porque deseaba marcar su cuello, deseaba arrancarle gritos de placer, de pasión y temía, que si no se controlaba podía lastimarlo. </p><p>-¿Que puedo hacer? </p><p>Se preguntó sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de pensar en lo que haría, si debía ir a su lado o no, escuchando un aleteo en el jardín afuera de su habitación, saliendo para encontrarse un pavo real de vistoso plumaje, que no debería estar allí.</p><p>-Te… te recuerdo… </p><p>Pronunció, claro y fuerte, porque había visto a esa misma ave cuando nació su amado hijo, su orgullo más grande, con quien había sido extremadamente cruel, seguramente pensaba que no lo amaba, pero en ese momento, hizo todo lo que pudo para educarlo como un patriarca, deseando dejarle su puesto, pero era Saga quien más se merecia ese lugar, aunque quiso ser justo y dárselo a Aioros, pensando que al ser un omega seria un poco menos estricto, que llegaría a pensar que lo menosprecia por eso, cuando no era así. </p><p>-He sido tan idiota… </p><p>El pavo real le observó fijamente, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, era un dios, una diosa para ser exactos, quien le veía con severidad, como si estuviera a punto de castigarlo. </p><p>-Lo has sido, en efecto, pero aun asi, quiero brindarle mi ayuda al joven alfa del que estás enamorado, pues, el me ayudo a escapar de unos cazadores y le debo mucho más, de lo que jamás podrá comprenderlo. </p><p>Shion la primera vez pensó que era un sueño, pero ahora, se puso de rodillas, para brindarle sus honores, sintiendo una mano en su mejilla, como ponían en su mano un huevo blanco, que absorbió parte de su cosmos. </p><p>-Ve con tu amor, suplica su piedad y si te acepta, regalale este huevo que significa su amor, si es puro, de él nacerá una nueva oportunidad, un hijo de ambos, como el regalo que te di hace tanto tiempo, pero tu desperdiciaste. </p><p>Shion sostuvo con cuidado el regalo de la diosa Hera, que sonrió con ternura, besando la frente del santo de Athena, apartándose un poco, porque estaba contenta, pues, el ayudo a que muchos unieran sus vidas, que muchos matrimonios se realizarán, especialmente, aquellos de sus hijos favoritos. </p><p>-No lo vuelvas a arruinar, o veré, que seas castigado por los dioses pertinentes. </p><p>No había nada como el fruto del amor de una unión deseada para juntar a dos almas, como lo eran estas, sin embargo, al ser alfas, era imposible que dieran a luz, sin embargo, los dioses, por mero capricho podían cumplir los deseos mortales, sólo porque así lo deseaban. </p><p>-Ahora ve con él… </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita se puso el vendaje como Minos se lo había solicitado, caminando con cuidado, pasos lentos, que lo llevaron a una silla, en donde tomó un asiento, notando que también había una mesa, recordando aquella vez que hizo que su juez hiciera justo eso. </p><p>-¿Qué tienes planeado Minos? </p><p>Minos tenía una pluma larga y blanca, como si fuera de un ave inmensa, un águila o un grifo, con la cual acarició la mejilla de Afrodita, viendo como se estremecía e intentaba quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero no se lo permitía. </p><p>-Un recordatorio mi dulce rosa… </p><p>Minos susurro en su oído, besando su mejilla con delicadeza, desabrochando lentamente el listo en su cuello, para recorrerlo después con las puntas de sus dedos. </p><p>-O debo decir planta carnívora… </p><p>Afrodita después de mudarse a vivir con Minos, había dejado de lado su promesa, creyendo que ya no tenía importancia, sintiendo como el juez iba desabrochando su camisa, sintiéndose muy nervioso por eso, porque aun tenia esperanza de ser él quien poseyera al grifo esa primera vez, pero no le preocupaba ser quien fuera poseído. </p><p>-Mi Venus… </p><p>Afrodita se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Minos recorrer su pecho, su ombligo, deteniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.</p><p>-Aiacos me dijo que tú eras por mucho más parecido a una planta carnívora, que a una rosa cualquiera y tuvo razón, por supuesto. </p><p>Minos empezó a recorrer los músculos de las piernas de Afrodita, que estaban perfectamente delineados, aunque no eran demasiado grandes. </p><p>-Quítate el pañuelo. </p><p>Le ordenó, y Afrodita con las manos temblorosas le obedeció, para observar la mirada de Minos, que seguía fija en la suya, sus ojos grises, descubiertos, únicamente para él. </p><p>-¿Te gusta lo que ves? </p><p>Preguntó, con esa sonrisa felina que tanto le gustaba, sonrojándose mucho más al ver que estaba desnudo, de pies a cabeza, de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo con esa seguridad que lo excitaba tanto. </p><p>-No hemos hecho el amor, aunque vivimos juntos y prácticamente somos una pareja… </p><p>Le informo, llevando una de las manos de Afrodita a sus labios, para lamer sus dedos de una forma obscena. </p><p>-Y pensé, podría poseer tu cuerpo hasta el amanecer, hacerte mío, pero sería mucho mejor, mucho más dulce si dejo que el seme en ti, haga lo que desea conmigo. </p><p>Pronunció, levantándose del suelo, para tomar un lugar sobre sus piernas, recargándose en sus hombros, esperando su respuesta. </p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando? </p><p>Minos llevó las manos de Afrodita a a sus caderas, notando que no entendía lo que le estaba ofreciendo, lamiendo su mejilla, escuchando otro estremecimiento. </p><p>-Vamos Afrodita, se que me deseas y estoy desnudo, frente a ti, supondría que para este momento ya estaría apoderándote de mi cuerpo. </p><p>También recordaba cuando se le presento, haciendo que Afrodita riera bajito, acariciando la mejilla de Minos, tragando un poco de saliva. </p><p>-¿Y qué es lo que deseas tu? </p><p>Minos ladeó la cabeza, observándolo como si fuera especialmente idiota, preguntándose si hablaba en serio, porque si no deseara eso, no habría poder humano o divino, que pudiera hacerle obedecer. </p><p>-Creo que es obvio que deseo complacerte y que estoy aquí, contigo, porque te deseo, deseo esto, aunque nunca se lo he dado a nadie y me temo, que muchos menos se han atrevido a seducirme. </p><p>Minos beso sus labios, de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, con algo de fuerza y dominio, marcando la pauta de sus caricias. </p><p>-Tienden a tenerme miedo… </p><p>*****</p><p>Dohko había llegado a los cinco picos antes de lo que esperaba, sin encontrar divertida su ausencia, escuchando los pasos de su alumno, que se detuvo a su lado, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de su respiración. </p><p>-¿Se encuentra bien? </p><p>Dohko quiso asentir, pero no pudo, mucho menos deseaba demostrar su dolor, pero, no había mucho que hacer, nada que hacer, únicamente suspirar, controlando su silencioso llanto. </p><p>-Me rompieron el corazón, otra vez. </p><p>Su alumno respiro hondo, sin decir nada, abrazándolo después, dejando que se calmara poco a poco, escuchando los pasos de Shun Rei, quien también lo abrazo. </p><p>-Nos tiene a nosotros maestro. </p><p>Suponía que eso debía ser suficiente, pero no lo era y se preguntaba porque seguía creyendo en sus mentiras, en sus promesas, cuando era obvio que no lo amaba, no los suficiente al menos. </p><p>-Y tiene un nieto… </p><p>Dohko limpio su rostro, siguiéndolos hasta donde vivian, en donde pudo ver una pequeña cuna, con un niño de cabello negro en ella. </p><p>-Es nuestro hijo y queremos que usted lo conozca bien, que nos ayude a criarlo. </p><p>Dohko cargo al pequeño casi inmediatamente, arrullandolo, escuchando sus pequeños balbuceos, encontrandolo divino. </p><p>-Se parece mucho a ustedes… </p><p>Pronunció con alegría, dando la vuelta para observarlos, sonriendo, porque estaba feliz de que su amor si hubiera dado fruto, que estuvieran juntos, que fueran felices. </p><p>-Me alegro tanto por ustedes. </p><p>*****</p><p>Habían llegado a Brasil mucho más rápido de lo que pensaban y aunque no lo habían visto del todo, encontraban esas tierras hermosas, vibrantes al mismo tiempo que pacíficas, como su omega. </p><p>Que no había salido de su habitación desde que llegaron a ese sitio, preocupandolos a ambos, especialmente a Mu, que ingresó en ese cuarto, apenas su hijo se quedó dormido. </p><p>Sintiéndolo inmediatamente, un aroma, unas feromonas que reconocía demasiado bien, porque eran las de su omega, que estaba recostado en la cama, hecho un ovillo, tratando de calmar su malestar, solamente con su fuerza de voluntad. </p><p>-¿Estás en celo? </p><p>Mu llevó una mano a su rostro, cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos, observando cómo Aldebaran asentía, dándole la espalda. </p><p>-Lo siento mucho, se me fue el tiempo y las fechas, de alguna manera lo olvidé por completo. </p><p>Se disculpó, respirando hondo, estremeciéndose cuando Mu tocó su frente, observando una caja de supresores con varias pastillas faltantes, muchas más de las que debía tomar. </p><p>-Trate de arreglarlo, pero no pude… </p><p>Mu contó cuántas se había tomado, eran demasiadas, al menos seis de ellas, tres veces la dosis recomendada para su toro. </p><p>-No están funcionando y por mi culpa, nuestras vacaciones se arruinaran. </p><p>Se disculpó, de nuevo, como si eso fuera su culpa, sintiendo que Mu se apartaba de su lado, para buscar un pañuelo, que se puso sobre su nariz y unos lienzos con agua fría, para tratar de controlar su temperatura. </p><p>-No es tu culpa, por supuesto que no es tu culpa y que no tienes porqué pedir perdón. </p><p>Mu estaba excitado, deseaba acostarse junto a su toro, disfrutar de ese celo, pero no era justo que se aprovechara de esa época del año. </p><p>-Kiki está explorando la selva, no tienes porqué preocuparte por él. </p><p>Aldebaran negó eso e intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo se hizo un ovillo, gimiendo, porque el aroma de su alfa empeoraba todo, su deseo, la fiebre de su cuerpo. </p><p>-Yo… yo quería enseñarle Brasil… </p><p>Se quejó, sintiendo las manos de Mu sobre sus hombros, quien trataba de llamar su atención, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, pero no podría alejarse, lo sabía bien, así había sido durante el primer celo de su toro. </p><p>-Te deseó… no sabes cuánto te deseo y si tú lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a controlar los malestares, amaría hacerlo… pero solo si tú lo deseas. </p><p>Aldebaran no supo qué decir al principio, porque así era como cayó en las manos de su dulce alfa, que le miraba con detenimiento, con deseo, haciéndolo estremecer. </p><p>-Por favor mi toro… ten piedad de mí. </p><p>*****</p><p>Shion se anunció elevando su cosmos, esperando que Dohko quisiera verlo, quisiera hablarle, aunque no se lo merecía. </p><p>-Dohko…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Preludio.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dohko sintió el cosmos de Shion elevándose afuera de la morada de su alumno, de la que era su propia casa, no quería ir, porque no sabia que haría si no le decía que lo deseaba de vuelta o algo parecido, pero tampoco sabia que haría, si el patriarca le pedía que fuera con él, si le recordaba su amor. </p><p>-¿Quiere que le diga que se marche? </p><p>Dohko negó eso, lo haría él en persona, eso era lo mejor y así se olvidaría de sus ilusiones de juventud, cuando se diera cuenta que solo necesitaba algún consejo, alguna tarea parecida. </p><p>-No, es mejor que yo vaya. </p><p>Shun Rei cargaba a su pequeño en sus brazos, arrullandolo, mirando de reojo a Shiryu que también estaba demasiado preocupado, porque nunca habían visto así a su maestro. </p><p>-Si necesita cualquier cosa maestro, por favor, solamente debe decírnoslo. </p><p>Pronunció el joven dragón, que no deseaba ver sufrir a su maestro, pero no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Shun Rei tenía una idea, pero no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto, aunque sí lo siguió, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como su esposo le sostenía de los hombros.</p><p>-Maestro… </p><p>*****</p><p>Shion espero algunos minutos, casi una hora para que Dohko saliera, mirándole fijamente con una expresión distante, pero lo notaba en sus ojos, había estado llorando, estaba demasiado triste y todo por culpa suya.</p><p>-Lo siento, realmente lo siento. </p><p>Intentaba llegar a él, pero no pudo, sintiendo un puñetazo en su rostro, viendo como Dohko nego eso, se negaba a escucharlo con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin creer una sola palabra de sus labios. </p><p>-Ya no… ya no digas nada. </p><p>Shion retrocedió sosteniendo su mejilla, sin saber que hacer o qué decir, sintiendo ese golpe como si hubiera sido provocado por un mismo dios, de tan doloroso que era, mucho más, acompañado de aquellas palabras. </p><p>-No te escucharé de nuevo, ya no, Shion, ya no. </p><p>Dohko retrocedió e intentó marcharse, sintiendo como Shion sostenía su camisa, tratando de acercarlo a él, pero esta vez tiró de la ropa, con fuerza, apartándose, mirándole fijamente, para después alejarse un poco más. </p><p>-Solo marchate. </p><p>Era una orden que no quería obedecer, pero pensaba que esta vez su amado había tomado una decisión, apartarse de su influencia por el bien de su cordura y destino, e intentó caminar hacia él, tomarlo de los brazos, arrebatarle un beso que demostraba su afecto, pero su alumno se interpuso entre ellos. </p><p>-Nunca he visto a mi maestro llorar, jamas, asi que es mejor que se marche. </p><p>Shion apenas pudo responder aquella acusación, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Shiryu, pensando por un momento en marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo, su felicidad dependía de eso y creía que también la de Dohko. </p><p>-¡Por favor! </p><p>Shun Rei avanzó los pasos que la separaban de su esposa, colocando una mano en su brazo, porque pensaba que Dohko necesitaba de Shion, porque ella si había visto llorar a su maestro, por su alumno, por su amado, por su diosa, nada más por ellos, por los seres que más amaba en ese mundo. </p><p>-¡Por favor Dohko! </p><p>Shiryu por un momento quiso negarse, mantenerse en ese sitio, pero no pudo, cuando su esposa se lo suplico con la mirada, cuando escucho ese alarido de dolor, esa profunda desesperación que amenazaba con volverse irremediablemente loco. </p><p>-¡Te amo desde el primer canto del ave y el último crujir de las hojas, te amo con la intensidad del canto de la cigarra y con la suavidad de las plumas, te amo mi alfa, te amo siendo alfa y no importa, porque yo se que tu y yo somos uno, que eso está bien, que moriré si no te amo! </p><p>Dohko se detuvo, recordando esas palabras, las que ya había escuchado antes de esos labios que le supieron a miel, volteando apenas un poco, observando como Shun Rei, tal vez por su sensibilidad, no dejó que su esposo apartara a Shion de su lado. </p><p>-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo a ti y solamente a ti! </p><p>Dohko negó eso, retrocediendo algunos pasos, ya había escuchado esas palabras, le había creido demasiadas veces y era por eso, que no podía creerle, no esta vez, así que respirando hondo, se armó de valor, para arrancar su corazón. </p><p>-Vete, necesito que te vayas. </p><p>Le suplico apartándose, para irse de allí corriendo, no soportaba la mirada de angustia de sus alumnos, su dolor, apartándose de prisa, escuchando que Shion lo seguía y era uno de los soldados más rápidos del santuario, quien se detuvo delante suyo, sosteniéndolo por los brazos. </p><p>-La diosa me visito, la de los matrimonios, me dijo que nos bendecía porque tu bondad, tus buenas acciones deben ser recompensadas, mi tigre, mi dulce tigre, no lo ves, aun los dioses saben que nos amamos, que debemos estar juntos. </p><p>Dohko se soltó utilizando su cosmos, su fuerza, estaba demasiado perturbado con su presencia y sabía, que solo estaba mintiendo, dándole esperanzas, para después, regresarlo a las sombras. </p><p>-Solo marchate, solo vete Shion, es lo mejor para ambos. </p><p>Shion se arrodillo de nuevo, sin soltar sus muñecas, negando eso, no era lo mejor para nadie y ellos lo sabían, ellos lo comprenden perfectamente, solo que le  había hecho tanto mal a su amado, que sabía, era imposible ser perdonado de nuevo. </p><p>-No es lo mejor para nadie, ni tu ni yo deseamos eso. </p><p>Tal vez por eso la diosa de los matrimonios y de los enamorados le había dado su regalo, así que soltando las muñecas de su tigre, le mostró el pequeño huevo que llevaba consigo, el que le había dado la diosa Hera. </p><p>-Es un regalo de los dioses, la viva muestra de que los dos nos amamos aun, porque si la tocas mi tigre, veré la intensidad de tus sentimientos, como tu comprenderás la intensidad de los míos, que no miento, que nunca he mentido. </p><p>Dohko retrocedió algunos pasos, mirándole fijamente, tratando de apartarse de su lado, pero Shion sostenía ese huevo como si fuera un bebe, como sostuvo a Saga y Kanon, como lo hizo con Mu, como si fuera una criatura viva en sus brazos.</p><p>-Solo tienes que tocarlo, poner tu mano en este huevo y si no cambia me ire de aqui, ya no volveras a verme, pero si cambia, sabrás que mi amor es sincero, como se que tu aun me quieres. </p><p>Dohko por un momento quiso tocar esa superficie, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, observando a Shion, preguntándose que haría si no ocurria nada o por el contrario, pasaban los disparates que decía el patriarca que pasaria. </p><p>-¿Y si no lo toco? </p><p>Shion sonrió, mirándole con esa expresión que usaba cuando estaba planeando alguna campaña, alguna estrategia de guerra, ladeando la cabeza con delicadeza, esperando su respuesta, que vino en un jadeo, porque conocía bien esa expresión.</p><p>-No me alejare de ti, hasta que lo hagas.</p><p>Y cuando viera que eran ciertos sus sentimientos, que su amor por él era real, entonces, aceptaria darle una oportunidad para probar su cariño, para probar que los dos podían ser felices juntos. </p><p>-Cuando no ocurra nada Shion, te marcharas y dejaras de jugar con mis sentimientos. </p><p>Dohko entonces toco el huevo en sus brazos, viendo como cambiaba de color, como absorbía parte de su cosmos, como si se alimentará de él, retrocediendo unos pasos, para caer de rodillas, al ver que la materia blanca iba tomando forma, la de un infante, un bebé recién nacido.</p><p>-Un bebé recién nacido, un niño fruto de nuestro amor que es sincero, lo ves, yo te amo, tu me amas, y sé que no me merezco una vida a tu lado, pero tambien se que sin eso no podre ser feliz, no sin ti. </p><p>Dohko acarició la mejilla de ese pequeño de brazos, que se movía, que estaba vivo y demostraba el amor de Shion, al menos eso era lo que dijo el patriarca, que tomaría la forma de su amor, un niño suyo, nacido de un amor puro. </p><p>-¿Porque te fuiste entonces? ¿Porque actuaste como si no existiera cuando murieron los dioses? </p><p>Shion acarició la mejilla de Dohko, desviando la mirada, porque estaba avergonzado de sus oscuros sentimientos hacia él, sus celos, su posesividad, su lujuria, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que lo decía todo. </p><p>-Porque aun deseaba que solo fueras mio, porque seguía pensando en una forma de apartarte del santuario y hacerte venir conmigo, a donde nadie pudiera interrumpirnos, porque mi amor, sigue tan fuerte como cuando bebí ese vino, pero, podía controlarme y temía que pudiera hacerte daño. </p><p>Shion esta vez le miraba fijamente, besando el dorso de la mano de Dohko, que no se atrevía a decir nada, esperando comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado, que le amaba también. </p><p>-No creo que te hubiera gustado que me abalanzara sobre ti para robarte un beso y te llevará en mis brazos a mis habitaciones, como si fuera un hombre de las cavernas, he escuchado que eso es poco atractivo en un alfa. </p><p>Suponía que no lo hubiera apreciado, pero eso sería mucho mejor que simplemente ser ignorado por su alfa, que al verle sonreír supuso que eso hubiera sido mucho mejor. </p><p>-Aunque prometo que de ahora en adelante no tendré decoro en demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que te necesito. </p><p>Dohko entonces se acercó a él, para besar sus labios, con delicadeza, sosteniendo su rostro de ambas mejillas, para gemir en sus labios, apartándose un poco, para verle con una expresión cálida, que hablaba del amor que sentía por él. </p><p>-Con que me lo demuestres a mi es mas que suficiente. </p><p>Pero no lo era para Shion, que le ofreció a su amado poder cargar a su nuevo hijo, el cuarto de ellos, preguntándose que pensarían sus gemelos y su lemuriano de este nuevo pedacito de alegría, para cargar repentinamente a Dohko, restregando su nariz contra su cuello. </p><p>-Ven conmigo, quiero estar a solas contigo. </p><p>Ya no temía a demostrar sus sentimientos y sin más, se llevó a Dohko a su morada, porque deseaba estar a su lado, cada día de su vida, pero se conformaría con unas cuantas noches.</p><p>-Quiero hacer lo que pensé realizar cuando dejo de funcionar el vino. </p><p>Shiryu pensó en acudir en ayuda de su maestro, pero su esposa se lo evitó, tirando amablemente de su brazo, su intuición le decía que debían dejarlo solo, para que pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones, permitirse ser feliz con su patriarca. </p><p>-¿De que estas hablando? </p><p>Pero ya no le respondió, pronto se lo demostraría. </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita al escuchar las palabras de Minos, como esperaba escuchar una respuesta, no pudo más que sonrojarse, porque nunca pensó que eso seria posible, no sin forzar al alfa sentado en sus piernas, que le seguía mirando con una expresión de lujuria contenida. </p><p>-No puedo creer que te tengan miedo. </p><p>Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pronunciar, acariciando los muslos de Minos, de arriba hacia abajo, primero con timidez, después con mucha más fuerza, relamiendo sus labios, notando la sorpresa del juez, que no sabia que pensar de esas palabras. </p><p>-Eres una buena persona, que cuidas a quienes amas, lo se bien y por eso no puedo creer que te tengan miedo... </p><p>Pronunció besando los labios del juez, que respondía a sus caricias, acariciando su cintura, sus hombros, arrebatando la ropa que tenía puesta, de pronto, usando sus hilos para destruirla, riendose entre dientes cuando escucho una pequeña queja de Afrodita. </p><p>-Pero eso funciona para mi, porque eres muy apuesto y de saber que eres tan blando, te querrían para ellos. </p><p>Esta vez fue Minos quien se sintió de cierta forma insultado, porque no era un hombre blando, era fuerte, era un juez, poderoso, duro y despiadado, era un tiburón, un grifo sediento de sangre, no lo que fuera blando en ese mundo, cualquier animal que asociaras con eso, como un panda, o un Koala, o algo parecido. </p><p>-¿Blando? </p><p>Afrodita se rió al escuchar esa pregunta, ver que Minos se consideraba un ave de presa, una criatura de temer, no un lindo felino, como una pantera, si estas fueron blancas, o un águila albina, pero, a lo que se refería era que se trataba de un soldado poderoso, pero justo, amable con sus seres queridos. </p><p>-Quise decir justo mi apuesto juez de las almas. </p><p>Minos se apartó de Afrodita, esperando que este le siguiera, cosa que hizo, sosteniendo su cintura, tragando saliva, porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, sin embargo, el juez únicamente aguardaba, como si estuvieran en los últimos movimientos del juego que realizaban desde que llegó al santuario. . </p><p>-Mi poderoso Grifo que decidió anidar entre los tallos de una planta carnívora, de una rosa sumamente hambrienta. </p><p>Minos se rió de nuevo, sintiendo como las manos de Afrodita iban bajando un poco más, recorriendo sus caderas, sus nalgas, gimiendo cuando sus sexos se juntaron, besando sus labios con hambre, silenciando cualquier palabra que quisiera decirle, perdiéndose en sus sabores y sus esencias, apartándose unos pocos centímetros, para mirarse fijamente. </p><p>-Tu Venus. </p><p>Era su Venus, tu diosa de la sabiduría y de la belleza, a quien deseaba, mucho mas de lo que deseo a Albafica, a quien ya encontraba imperfecto debajo de aquella belleza, porque no creía que ese soldado conociera cualquier cosa de la maldad humana, como para considerarse justo o misericordioso, en cambio, su rosa, Afrodita, lo sabía todo de eso y aun así era bueno, era dulce, era justo, era misericordioso, perfecto para él en todos los sentidos. </p><p>-Afrodita y Venus, son las diosas del amor y la belleza, pero no son dignas de tu perfección.</p><p>Su cuerpo era como el de todos los omegas, lampiño en su mayoría, con piel suave, su perfume natural, sus feromonas le hacían desearle todavía más, pero no lo tomaría, no hasta que pudieran amarse, siendo el quien disfrutara del placer que su pareja tenía que darle.  </p><p>-Eres un blasfemo. </p><p>Cuyo sexo empezó a acariciar con una de sus manos, el que ya estaba despierto, igual que el suyo, riéndose cuando le dijo que era un blasfemo, porque no creía que fuera una blasfemia, porque simplemente, no creía en ninguna de las dos diosas de la vanidad y siempre había encontrado mucho más bellas, a las diosas de la muerte, claro, de otras cosmogonías. </p><p>-Solamente mi dios Hades merece mi respeto, los otros dioses, no, y puedo asegurar que tu belleza es como ninguna que haya visto antes, una que no está acompañada de vanidad y eso lo aprecio demasiado mi dulce rosa. </p><p>Se quejó, retrocediendo lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama, en la que le hizo un espacio a la rosa, que se veía sumamente nerviosa, no creía que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pues nunca había sido el dominante en una relación, sin embargo, él tampoco le había dejado a nadie más, poseer su cuerpo, así que los dos aprenderían mucho en esa noche, que esperaba fuera eterna. </p><p>-Pero prometiste enseñarme las caricias posesivas y lujuriosas de un omega, cuando desea dominar a un alfa como lo soy yo, y hasta el momento, no es lo que había imaginado.</p><p>Se quejó, jalando el cuerpo de Afrodita para que se acostara sobre el suyo, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, esperando que ese golpe a su orgullo fuera suficiente, notando como su omega entrecerraba los ojos, aceptando su reto. </p><p>-¿Que habías imaginado? </p><p>Afrodita llevó entonces sus manos a las caderas de Minos, para lamer su hombría, escuchando un gemido lánguido, y un quejido de sorpresa cuando llevó sus manos a sus nalgas, acariciandolas con delicadeza. </p><p>-Algo como esto… </p><p>Pronunció inmediatamente, cuando Afrodita empezó a chupar su sexo, primero la cabeza y después todo lo largo, siguiendo con su masaje, pensando que tenían toda una noche para eso y que la disfrutarían al máximo. </p><p>-Sin duda algo como esto… </p><p>Pero apenas empezaban y le haría el amor de tal forma, que nunca quisiera a nadie más en su cuerpo, lentamente, pausado, para que su Minos lo aceptara en su cuerpo. </p><p>-Y apenas comenzamos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Final.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afrodita acariciaba lentamente el cuerpo de Minos, recorriendo su cuerpo con su lengua y sus manos, escuchando más gemidos de placer, sintiendo como el juez de las almas se sostenía de su cabello, con delicadeza, moviéndose cadencioso, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rendía ante la planta carnívora. </p><p>Tres dedos se habían hecho espacio en el cuerpo de Minos, que respiraba hondo, gimiendo un poco más fuerte, cuando ingreso un cuarto dedo, pues, Afrodita deseaba acostumbrar a su alfa a esa sensación, a su cuerpo siendo invadido. </p><p>-Eres… cruel… </p><p>Minos se quejo, sintiendo que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo acariciando su cuerpo, deseaba un poco más, algo mas grande, mas grueso y más profundo, esperando que Afrodita le obedeciera, pero no lo hizo, riendose quedito, un sonido que le hizo estremecer, para ingresar otro dedo, chupando con un poco más de fuerza. </p><p>-Un sádico… </p><p>Minos se quejó de nuevo, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, recorriendole con calma, sintiendo que estaba muy cerca a su orgasmo, pero, deseaba ser poseído, quería que Afrodita tuviera lo que deseaba. </p><p>-Maldita sea… </p><p>Afrodita se detuvo, apartándose del cuerpo de Minos, que volteo a verle, sonrojado, sudoroso, esperando que su planta carnivora hiciera lo que le dijo que haría, que cumpliera su palabra. </p><p>-Ahora, veremos que tan fuerte eres mi dulce grifo, mi dulce juez de las almas. </p><p>El no era dulce, pero no pudo quejarse cuando Afrodita se acomodo sobre su cuerpo, empezando a acomodarse entre sus piernas, recargandose a los lados de Minos, que le veía fijamente, relamiendo sus labios. </p><p>-Hazlo de una vez… Afrodita.. </p><p>Afrodita negó eso, besando sus labios, silenciando sus palabras, para empezar a empujar entre sus piernas, un poco a la vez, apartándose para escuchar un quejido del alfa debajo de su cuerpo, que trataba de acostumbrarse a su sexo entre sus piernas, ingresando en el, sosteniéndose de las almohadas, pero sin perderse un solo cambio en su rostro, en sus ojos, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. </p><p>-Afrodita… </p><p>Afrodita llevó sus manos a su pecho, empezando a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, pellizcando sus pezones, su cuerpo, para hacerle gemir lentamente, acostumbrándose a su cuerpo, su sexo en su interior, pensando que si se sentía de esa forma, los omegas eran muy afortunados. </p><p>-Dioses… </p><p>Afrodita al ver que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a él, empezó a empujar con un poco más de fuerza, sosteniéndose de la cama, viendo como Minos llevaba una mano a su entrepierna, para empezar a acariciarse con ella, su cuello desnudo, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, sus ojos entornados. </p><p>-Eres tan dulce… </p><p>Minos negó eso, quejándose, no era dulce, pero Afrodita lo silencio empujando mucho más fuerte, callando sus quejas, haciendo que casi gritara del placer, al sentir como era golpeada su próstata, su sexo empezando a formar un nudo, que su omega podía ver claramente. </p><p>-Esta parte de aquí es tan bonita… </p><p>Le dijo, acariciándola con las puntas de sus dedos, escuchando un gemido mucho más sonoro, dándose cuenta que esa parte era especialmente sensible en su amado juez, que no dejaba de gemir, permitiéndole hacerse con su cuerpo, entregándose como nadie nunca lo había hecho. </p><p>-Me gustaría poder embarazarte… pero es imposible… </p><p>Lo era, porque el cuerpo de Minos carecía de los órganos necesarios para eso, si deseaban tener un hijo, Afrodita tendría que ser quien lo produjera, quien le diera vida y tal vez, en algún futuro no muy lejano, le dejaría al juez de las almas poseerlo hasta embarazarlo. </p><p>-Pero aun asi me gustaría hacerlo… </p><p>Minos sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, sintiendo como Afrodita se vaciaba en su cuerpo, llenándolo con su semilla, que no era demasiado al ser un omega y generalmente no era muy fértil, en cambio el juez se derramó abundante sobre su cuerpo, su sexo firme, el nudo hinchado, y duraría así algunos minutos más, por lo que Afrodita, después de apartarse del juez, volvió a lamer toda la extensión, acariciándolo con delicadeza, para después acostarse a su lado. </p><p>-Esta parte de aquí me gusta mucho, pero esta me gusta mucho más… </p><p>Pronunció, tocando su sexo, para después llevar su mano a la altura de su corazón, cansado, dispuesto a dormir algunas horas en compañía de Minos, que rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos. </p><p>-Tu corazón, que es tan bueno… </p><p>Minos cuando su sexo ya se había desinflado, cuando su cuerpo ya le respondía, se acostó de lado, acariciando la mejilla de Afrodita, suspirando. </p><p>-Solo con quien se lo merece y tú lo haces mi planta carnívora… </p><p>Afrodita sostuvo la mano de Minos, para besarla, sintiéndose pleno, feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido. </p><p>-Te amo… </p><p>Minos al escuchar esas palabras, beso los labios de Afrodita, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana, para besar la frente de la rosa. </p><p>-Yo tambien te amo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aldebaran no pudo rechazar a su alfa, después de todo, era al único que amaría en toda su vida, quien recorría su espalda con lentitud, admirando cada uno de sus músculos, acariciando su cadera con sus muslos, pues, prácticamente estaba sentado sobre su cuerpo. </p><p>-Me gusta tanto que seas tan alto… tus músculos y tu piel morena… </p><p>Susurro, escuchando un gemido del toro que intentaba silenciar su voz pero el se encargaría de que pronunciara su placer, fuerte y claro, que se limitaba a sostenerse de las almohadas, unas de colores vivos, naranjas y verdes, era una cama grande, matrimonial, que había solicitado esperando que fuera más cómoda para su omega y poder utilizarla cuando su omega le perdonará. </p><p>-Sabes que me gusta escuchar tu voz, no la silencies, no me arrebates este placer. </p><p>Aldebarán se estremeció cuando Mu siguió bajando por su espalda, admirando su cuerpo desnudo, el poder que tenía sobre semejante criatura, que era dócil a su lado, que le permitía complacerle, comprendiendo lo que él siempre supo, era suyo, desde que llegó al santuario y puso su mirada en él, el caballero de tauro era suyo. </p><p>Muchos alfas deseaban un omega delicado, él no, él deseaba un omega poderoso, alto, fuerte, cuyos músculos y pectorales eran su delirio, su cabello castaño, la forma en que se dejaba seducir, dominar, cuando podría rechazarlo en cualquier momento, apartarlo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, allí estaba, permitiéndole poseer su cuerpo. </p><p>-¿Has pensado en esto mi toro? </p><p>Mu le acostó de espaldas, utilizando su sorpresa y su cosmos, relamiendo sus labios cuando Aldebarán le miro sonrojado, aun sosteniendo las almohadas, como si quisiera esconder su rostro de su mirada, riéndose de su timidez. </p><p>-¿En tu alfa sobre tu cuerpo, apoderándose de ti, lentamente?</p><p>Mu le quito las almohadas, esperando que Aldebarán se sonrojara mucho más, quien lo hizo, llevando sus manos a sus hombros, haciéndole sonreír, pensando que había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo suyo, fue toda una lucha, toda una cacería, un acoso sin límite que le dio a su amado en sus brazos, durante su celo. </p><p>-Recuerdas nuestro primer celo, como intentaste esconderte pero yo te seguí sin tregua, te capture en tu templo y te hice mío… </p><p>Mu siempre lo decía con un dejo siniestro, cuando Aldebarán no lo recordaba de esa forma, él tenía un recuerdo dulce de ese momento, porque, aunque deseaba a su amigo, creía que nunca le haría caso, además, recordaba bien que siempre estaba en compañía de una belleza esbelta de cabello rubio, el más cercano a los dioses, con el que no podría competir. </p><p>-Pensé que no me correspondias… </p><p>Mu encontraba esa noción absurda, por supuesto que lo deseaba y siempre lo haría, su cuerpo, su mente, su sensualidad, su bondad, su toro le parecía hermoso en todos los sentidos, lo deseaba demasiado, lo quería solo para él. </p><p>-Tonterías… </p><p>Mu empezó a recorrer los pectorales de su toro, que eran grandes, duros y suaves al mismo tiempo, dejando sus dedos marcados en ellos, recorriendo su pezón, para después tirar de él, relamiendo sus labios cuando Aldebarán se estremeció, con un sonido dulce, que lo excitaba. </p><p>-Intente ahuyentar a Milo, antes de que supiera que era el omega de Camus… y como detesto a ese dios guerrero de Hasgard, ese de la armadura verde. </p><p>Aldebaran lo recordaba, le había derrotado en su guerra con el dios Loki, pero no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él, aunque sí había tratado de sugerirle que entrenaran juntos, que sería muy divertido enfrentarse, sin que desearan destruirse mutuamente, recordaba que esa ocasión Mu tiró de su brazo, no recordaba la excusa, pero no se apartó de su lado durante su viaje a esas tierras congeladas. </p><p>-Comprendo el deseo cuando lo veo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, Aldebaran, nadie más que yo tiene permitido amarte, mi advertencia aquella ocasión aun sigue firme, matare a quien intente tocar tu cuerpo. </p><p>Aldebaran siempre encontraba absurdas esas amenazas, siempre había pensado que no eran verdaderas, que Mu no le haría daño a cualquiera, mucho menos por intentar apartarlo de su lado, así que simplemente las ignoraba, sin embargo, en ese momento sabía lo reales que eran y de alguna forma, esa oscuridad le pareció seductora, al pensar que esos sentimientos despertaba en su gentil alfa que amasaba sus pectorales, moviéndose en círculos, para, de pronto, apretar su propio sexo entre ellos. </p><p>-Míralos… mira mi sexo ser rodeado por ellos… </p><p>El toro no podía dejar de ver esa imagen e intento lamer la punta, lográndolo con algo de esfuerzo, apretando sus pectorales contra el sexo de su alfa, gimiendo fuerte, cuando Mu utilizo su cosmos para que sintiera más manos tocando su cuerpo, al ser telequinético, logrando que su omega arqueara la espalda, aun sosteniendo sus pectorales. </p><p>-No… así no…</p><p>Se quejó, sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por Mu, quien se apartó de su pecho, acomodándose entre las piernas del toro, aun acariciando su cuerpo con su telequinesis, respirando hondo, antes de ingresar en él, de un solo movimiento, escuchando un gemido alto, su voz libre. </p><p>-Así es mejor… </p><p>Preguntó con cierta malicia, acomodando las piernas del toro sobre sus hombros, empujando sin tregua, movimientos bruscos, que le brindaban placer, pues sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente bien adaptados al del otro. </p><p>-Esto… esto nadie lo verá, solamente yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo… </p><p>Le dijo, acariciando el sexo de Aldebarán con una de sus manos, recibiendo como recompensa mas gemidos, su toro amaba hacer el amor con él y él amaba esas sensaciones, el tener a su omega en su cama, hacerle suyo, saber que solamente él tenía derecho a eso. </p><p>-Eres mio, solamente mio… </p><p>Aldebaran acercó su rostro al suyo, para besarlo, permitiéndole guiar el ritmo de aquel beso, que era tan violento como sus embestidas, como sus caricias, pero así les gustaba a ellos. </p><p>-Soy tuyo… desde que llegué al santuario, supe que era tuyo… </p><p>Y era cierto, se enamoró del chico de cabello lila, que era tan dulce y amable, tan lindo, que siempre quiso ser suyo, suponiendo que fueron alfa y omega, o aunque no lo fueran, se enamoró perdidamente de él. </p><p>-Te amo Mu, te amo… </p><p>No había un placer mucho mayor que ser correspondido por su omega, se dijo en silencio, derramandose tiempo después en el cuerpo de su toro, que le recibió con un último beso, sintiendo que su lazo forjado desde la niñez aún los unía en cuerpo y en alma, haciéndolos uno. </p><p>-Te amo mi toro. </p><p>Fin. </p><p>*****</p><p>Epílogo. </p><p>Algunos años después, Milo se había embarazado por segunda vez consecutiva, sus dos paletas de limón, como les decían aterrorizaban el santuario en compañía de los dos monstruos de Kanon, Leviatán, una niña extrovertida y Behemot, un niño algo callado. </p><p>No habían vuelto a ver a Hyoga, el dios del Inframundo aun no confiaba lo suficiente en el santuario, pero, sabían que estaba seguro, porque dejaba que los padres de su omega lo visitaran seis meses al año cuando iniciaba el invierno para ver a sus nietos, unos gemelos que eran idénticos a su omega con el poderoso cosmos de su padre. </p><p>Un chico de cabello castaño visitaba el santuario en compañía de sus padres, el arquero y el dios de la guerra, que veía a los cuatro niños correr por doquier, sin medir su cosmos. </p><p>Dohko nombró al fruto de su amor, como Genbu, era un niño necio, que no le gustaba entrenar, pero aun así, era amado por sus padres, especialmente Shion, que le gustaba criar niños, con este, ya eran tres veces las ocasiones en que había cuidado de ellos, los primeros los gemelos de géminis, el segundo Mu, el tercero Genbu. </p><p>Mu había regresado seis meses después de sus vacaciones en brasil con un omega feliz y embarazado, nació una niña de cabello castaño, su nombre era Raki, la hermana pequeña de Kiki, quien estaba encargado de entrenarla. </p><p>La rosa, Afrodita, en ocasiones visitaba por largo tiempo el Inframundo, y en otras ocasiones, el juez de las almas era quien se paseaba en su templo, en esta ocasión se veía sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo, porque su omega, el hombre más hermoso del mundo, estaba embarazado, con cinco meses, después de varios años de relación, una basada en su afecto y respeto mutuo, con los cuales construyeron su nido. </p><p>Había paz, había seguridad, los lazos seguían fuertes, uniendo a los enamorados, dando frutos, que no fueron cosechados, sino que crecían libres, bajo el cuidado de sus padres. </p><p>Y uno de ellos, el que deseaban que fuera el primer vino creado para darle fuerza al dios del Vino, Kiki, se encontraba meditabundo, recargado en su mano izquierda, suspirando demasiado seguido, tanto, que llamó la atención de su hermana, que le vio fijamente. </p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? </p><p>No le respondió, pero su mirada no abandonaba a un muchacho alto, de piel morena y cabello morado, que entrenaba junto a su omega, decían, que el seria el que heredaría sus técnicas, Kiki heredaría la armadura de su alfa, que también le veía con detenimiento, para después ver al chico en el campo de batalla, el que su toro le comento era un omega. </p><p>-Tu hermano mayor está enamorado. </p><p>Respondió Mu, sentándose a su lado, cruzando sus brazos, para escuchar una queja de Kiki, que cubrió su rostro cuando Raki comenzó a reírse llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. </p><p>-Si quieres mi consejo… </p><p>Kiki inmediatamente negó eso, no deseaba su consejo, además, su omega le dijo que no lo aceptara, su padre venía de una tribu con costumbres demasiado extrañas, que la mayor parte de los omegas no encontrarían agradables. </p><p>-¡Kiki, ven a entrenar con Harbinger! </p><p>Ya había hablado con Aldebarán para pedirle ayuda y estaba seguro, que acercarse lentamente, ganándose la confianza del chico que se había ganado su corazón, era mucho mejor que cualquier idea descabellada que su padre pudiera idear. </p><p>-Será divertido patear tu trasero, otra vez, niño de mama. </p><p>*****</p><p>Con esto termina Los Lazos Que Nos Unen, espero que les haya gustado y espero saber su opinión respecto a la historia, perdón por tardarme tanto en finalizarla, pero siempre me es muy difícil escribir el capítulo final, porque me termino encariñando con la historia. Querría saber de las parejas, cual disfrutaron más y cuál es la razón de esto. Sin más me despido deseándoles lo mejor y esperando volver a verles en otras historias. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estrellas y lecturas, estos hicieron posible que esta historia llegara a su fin. </p><p>SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>